What Happen to My Body ?
by Akuma no Phoenix
Summary: Naruto yang notabene seorang hokage menjadi kelabakan hanya karena sebuah masalah. Kira-kira apakah masalah tersebut hingga membuat dirinya yang seorang kage sekaligus pahlawan pds 4 menjadi kelabakan ? WARNING :Rate: M for Lime. NarutoXKonan NarutoXYugao NarutoXTayuya NarutoXShizuka NarutoXGuren NarutoXHinata NarutoXHanabi. (EXTREME HAREM). FLAME GAK DI TANGGAPI :P :V
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/woman rape man/ bondage/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

THE BEGINNING

Story Begin

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di desa konoha tepatnya kantor hokage, duduk seorang pria bersurai kuning jabrik yang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan serius. Dan di tempat yang sama terlihat 3 kage bunshinnya yang sedang serius mempelajari jutsu dari beberapa gulungan jutsu rahasia yang hanya dikhususkan untuk para kage. Tiap bunshin Naruto memegang satu gulungan.

Tidak lain dan tidak Bukan dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang hokage termuda dan terkuat dalam sejarah Konohagakure, dan jangan lupa dia juga adalah pahlawan yang mengalahkan Madara dan menggagalkan rencana mugen tsukuyominya saat pds 4.

Sudah 3 tahun dia menjadi hokage menggantikan mantan jounin senseinya. Akan tetapi semenjak dia diangkat menjadi hokage ketujuh, dia hanya bekerja dan bekerja tanpa peduli tentang kondisi fisiknya yang mulai terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Terkadang dia bekerja sampai larut dan tidak jarang pula ia terlambat makan. Dia tak begitu peduli masalah fisik meski ada seseorang yang selalu dia panggil 'nee-chan' olehnya selalu mengomelinya jika ia terlambat makan atau pulang terlalu larut. Akan tetapi dia sering mengaggap hal tersebut(pulang larut dan telat makan) adalah hal yang sepele dan tidak perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan. Walaupun banyak juga dari teman-teman seangkatannya saat di akademi ninja juga mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Dan masalah kenapa Konan bisa satu atap dengan Naruto itu adalah permintaan(lebih tepatnya 'amanah') dari Nagato untuk menjaga dan merawat Konan jika dia meninggal. Nagato mempercayakan Konan pada Naruto sebelum dia menggunakan rinne tensei no jutsunya untuk menghidupkan orang-orang desa konoha yang telah ia bunuh saat dia melawan Naruto.

Naruto menyanggupi permintaan itu dan dia selalu berusaha melindungi orang yang ia anggap 'nee-chan'nya ini dari awal dia datang kekonoha sampai perang dunia shinobi ke 4.

Itulah alasan kenapa Konan tinggal satu rumah dengan Naruto yang notabene sekarang telah menjadi hokage ketujuh.

Setelah mengerjakan satu tumpuk dokumen dia berhenti sejenak, lalu menghilangkan 3 bunshinnya yang tadi sedang mempelajari jutsu dari 3 gulungan yang berbeda. Dia duduk bersandar pada kursinya lalu meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku. Lalu dia berdiri dari kursinya lalu menatap jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan desanya yang terlihat banyak kemajuan dari waktu ke waktu. Dia melihat para warganya yang sedang berlalu lalang melakukan aktifitas keseharian mereka.

Naruto tersenyum melihat semua aktifitas yang ada di depannya meski hanya terlihat orang berlalu lalang, lalu dia tersenyum karena dia mampu melihat para warga yang bercengkrama dan merasa aman dari segala ancaman.

Akan tetapi senyumannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan digantikan wajah sedihnya yang lalu tertunduk dan mata birunya yang awalnya cerah bagai langit biru meredup dikarenakan sebuah ingatan 2 tahun yang lalu saat dia baru saja di angkat menjadi hokage menggantikan Hatake Kakashi yang menjabat saat itu ...

Flasback

Di sebuah apartemen kecil di konoha terlihat naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk hari pelantikannya sebagai hokage ketujuh menggantikan Hatake Kakashi.

Hari ini dia terlihat sangat bersemangat dan juga rapi. Dia telah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya yang mungkin akan dia perlukan untuk memberikan kejutan kepada seseorang yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Ya hari ini di hari pelantikannya sebagai hokage dia juga akan melamar sang putri Hyuuga atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Hinata. Rencana awalnya dia akan melamar sang putri Hyuuga itu setelah acara pelantikannya nanti.

Dia juga telah mempersiapkan sebuah cincin permata yang sangat indah yang ia beli bersama 'nee-chan'nya aka Konan saat ia ada misi keluar desa bersama Konan untuk dipersembahkan kepada Hinata sebagai bukti lamarannya nanti.

Naruto POV

Hari ini adalah hari yang kutunggu selama hidupku. Hari dimana impianku akan terwujud, hari dimana aku akan menjadi hokage yang memimpin, mengayomi, sekaligus melindungi desa dan para warganya dari segala bentuk ancaman.

Aku sangat senang akan hal itu. Jadi aku harus mempersiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin. Dan juga tidak lupa aku membawa sebuah cincin permata yang akan kuberikan pada Hinata-chan nanti sebagai lamaran(kejutan)ku untuknya nanti.

Aku harap rencanaku akan berjalan mulus hehehe...

Tanpa sadar aku jadi tersenyum sendiri ketika aku membayangkan wajah Hinata-chan yang nanti pasti akan terkejut dengan lamaranku nanti. 'hah... semoga semua hal yang akan lakukan hari ini berjalan lancar'. Do'aku dalam hati.

"Naruto ?"

'Dan semoga saja nanti saat aku melamar, Hinata-chan tidak pingsan saat mengetahui aku melamarnya' batinku yang tak mendengar panggilan nee-chanku barusan.

"Naruto !!!" nee-chanku berteriak sambil menjewer telinga kiriku hingga memerah karena aku terlalu asik dengan lamunanku hingga tak sadar bahwa dia ada disampingku dan sudah memanggilku beberapa kali.

"Aduh...duh...duh... sakit nee-chan tolong lepaskan telingaku." pintaku pada seseorang yang sudah kuanggap nee-chanku dengan wajahku yang memelas.

"hah..." kudengar dia membuang nafas pelan sebelum berbicara padaku "Naruto ini hari pelantikanmu menjadi hokage jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh. Aku tak mau para warga mengira bahwa hokage mereka yang selanjutnya 'setengah tidak waras' karena senyum-senyum sendiri." ucapnya padaku dengan penekanan pada kata 'setengah tidak waras'

"hehehe... maaf nee-chanku yang cantik, aku terlalu bahagia karena hari ini aku akan dilantik menjadi hokage seperti yang aku harapkan selama ini." jawabku sambil cengengesan disertai cengiranku. "Dan lalu aku akan-"

"ya ya ya Naruto aku tau bahwa setelah pelantikan menjadi hokage kau akan langsung ke mansion Hyuuga lalu melamar Hinata-chan iya kan ?" tiba-tiba nee-chan memotong kalimatku tapi, apa yang diucapkan oleh kakakku memang benar adanya.

"Tapi ingatlah satu pesan dariku Naruto..." ucap orang yang kupanggil nee-chan didepanku ini dengan wajah dan nada yang serius.

"Apa itu nee-chan ?" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

"Ingatlah bahwa semua yang bisa membuat kita bahagia juga bisa membuat kita menangis dan bersedih." ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Ha'i nee-chan." jawabku mantab dan seketika itu juga aku langsung melihat senyum indah terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto POV end

Setelah bersiap, akhirnya Naruto keluar meninggalkan apartemennya dengan bersemangat dan juga hati yang berdebar-debar.

"Aku pergi dulu nee-chan..." ucap Naruto kepada kakak perempuannya.

"Selamat jalan dan hati-hati dijalan !" ucap Konan.

Konan seperti teringat sesuatu "Oh ya Naruto selamat ya atas kesuksanmu dan maaf aku tak bisa datang saat pelantikanmu ! teriak Konan dari depan pintu apartemen Naruto saat teringat bahwa hari ini ia akan membersihkan seluruh apartemennya dan Naruto jadi dia tidak bisa datang ke pelantikan Naruto menjadi hokage ke tujuh.

"Ha'i nee-chan !" balas Naruto.

Dijalan menuju kantor hokage ia mendapatkan sapaan ramah dari para warga desa yang ia cintai ini. dan tidak jarang pula dia mendapatkan tatapan kagum dari para gadis yang berpapasan atau sempat melihatnya lewat saat menuju kantor hokage.

Saat ia sampai di kantor hokage semua tetua, kepala klan beserta beberapa council telah menunggunya untuk pelantikan.

skip...

setelah acara tetek bengek tentang syarat-syarat menjadi hokage dan pelantikannya beserta pidato singkatnya menjadi hokage telah usai dan para tetua dan kepala klan telah kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing, dia langsung menuju mansion Hyuuga dengan hiraishinnya yang telah ia kembangkan sehingga ia tak perlu segel atau tanda khusus untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Setelah menemui penjaga gerbang dan meminta izin untuk menemui sang kepala klan Hyuuga aka Hiashi Hyuuga, akhirnya disinilah dia duduk berhadapan dengan sang kepala klan Hyuuga yang terkenal datar dan dingin.

"Ada keperluan apa hokage-sama sampai datang sendiri ke kediaman saya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat penting?" tanya Hiashi langsung to the point dengan nada datar meski di nada itu ada rasa hormat kepada lawan bicaranya.

'uh... kaku sekali sih. Apa gak bisa santai sedikit yah ?' batin naruto

"Begini Hiashi-sama..." Sejenak Naruto berhenti untuk menarik nafas dan memantapkan hatinya sebelum mengatakan keperluannya kepada sang kepala klan yang sedang duduk dihadapannya saat ini. "Saya datang kemari untuk meminta restu anda untuk meminang Hinata sebagai pendamping hidup saya." kata Naruto.

Hiashi hanya diam saat mendengar kalimat Naruto yang melamar anak sulungnya. Tidak ada ekpresi terkejut atau sebagainya seolah -olah dia telah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi.

"Maaf hokage-sama akan tetapi anakku sudah aku jodohkan dengan orang pilihanku, dan dia akan menikah seminggu dari sekarang." jawab Hiashi masih dengan nada datar dan tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Naruto membelalak kaget, tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya tergenggam dengan kuat. Dia sangat shok dengan jawaban yang ia terima dari sang kepala klan.

Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya.

"Baiklah Hiashi-sama saya do'akan semoga pernikahan anak anda sukses dan semoga dia bahagia dengan keluarganya." ucap Disertai dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat tulus namun, jika lebih diperhatikan lagi kita bisa melihat bahwa senyuman tersebut sangat dipaksakan.

Ia pun langsung berdiri dan pamit undur diri kepada sang kepala klan Hyuuga tersebut.

Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung pergi ke apartemennya dengan hiraishinnya. Saat dia sudah sampai di apartemennya Naruto langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Lalu dia hanya duduk diam di atas kasurnya seraya menunduk dengan pandangan yang kosong memandangi lantai kamarnya.

Naruto seolah menjadi tuli dengan panggilan dari kakaknya yang mengajaknya makan malam.

Semalaman dia hanya diam memandangi lantai seperti itu seolah-olah lantai kamarnya akan memberikan solusi dari masalah yang sedang membuatnya kalut tersebut.

Flasback End

kira-kira sekitar setengah jam dia hanya memandang kosong ke arah jendela kantornya dengan mata birunya yang tak secerah dulu. Mata birunya kini agak lebih redup dan terlihat lingkaran hitam disekitar kantung matanya menandakan bahwa Naruto saat ini sangat jauh dari kondisi 'baik'.

tok...tok...

Suara ketukan pintu dikantornya tak membuatnya sadar dari lamunan masa lalunya.

tok...tok...tok...

kali ini dengan suara yang agak nyaring berhasil membuat 'pikiran' sang hokage kembali ke alam nyata.

"Masuk" perintah Naruto yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Sekarang dia sudah sadar dan kembali menatap para warga yang melakukan aktifitasnya di bawah sana dari kantornya.

tak berapa lama pintu kantor tersebut terbuka menampakan seorang gadis cantik berambut biru dengan hiasan origami mawar bertengger di samping rambutnya yang indah. Ya tidak salah lagi dia adalah Konan, sosok perempuan yang selalu Naruto panggil dengan sebutan 'nee-chan'. Dia datang ke kantor hokage dengan tujuan untuk menyampaikan laporan misinya yang telah usai sekaligus membawakan makan siang untuk Naruto.

"Nar-ehem... hokage-sama saya mau melaporkan tentang misi saya yang telah selesai." lapor Konan memulai perbincangan. Konan hampir lupa bahwa ini di kantor hokage jadi dia harus bersikap formal pada Naruto.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu Konan nee-chan. Aku tetaplah adikmu meski berada di kantor hokage ini." jawab Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah kakak perempuannya. Meski senyum yang ia tampilkan pada kakaknya adalah senyuman yang tulus, tapi entah kenapa kekhwatiran Konan semakin bertambah pada adik angkatnya tersebut.

Meski bukan saudara kandung, tapi rasa sayang Konan pada Naruto seperti dia menyayangi adiknya sendiri, jika dia memiliki adik kandung. Usia mereka mungkin hanya terpaut 1 tahun. Tapi kadang-kadang kasih sayang Konan kepada Naruto seperti kepada anak kecil.

"Tetap saja kau adalah 'HOKAGE' di sini jadi aku harus menghormatimu" jawab Konan dengan penekanan pada kata 'HOKAGE'.

"Yah terserah nee-chan saja." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah juga. "Taruh saja laporannya di atas meja saja nee-chan lalu nee-chan langsung pulang dan istirahat saja." ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat menawan jika dia dalam kondisi 'baik', bukan seperti sekarang.

'Kelihatannya Naruto masih terpikirkan masalah itu.' batin Konan. Akhirnya Konan hanya menghela nafas menghadapi adiknya yang sedang depressi ini.

"Baiklah laporan tentang misiku kutaruh dimeja." Konan mebaruh sebuah laporan di meja kerja Naruto beserta bekal yang ia bawa untuk Naruto. "Dan Naruto jangan lupa untuk 'makan siang'." ucap Konan sambil tersenyum manis dan menekankan pada kata 'makan siang' sebelum ia berlalu dari sana.

"Ha'i..." jawab Naruto. "Arigatou Konan nee-chan." lanjutnya lirih ketika seseorang yang ia panggil nee-chan telah hilang dari penglihatannya.

Lalu dia menatap kotak bento yang dibawakan oleh kaknya. Di atas kotak bento tersebut terdapat origami burung dan di bawahnya ada tulisan 'spesial untuk Naruto-chan kakak membuat ini dengan sepenuh hati jadi tolong di habiskan ya... dan malam ini jangan pulang terlambat lagi karena kakak nee-chan akan memasak ramen miso spesial untuk makan malam.' Naruto membaca pesan tersebut lalu kalimat akhir dari pesan tersebut membuatnya bisa tersenyum tulus lagi seperti sebelum dia mendapat masalah 'Salam sayang dari nee-chanmu yang paling cantik. hehehe... :)'

Itulah isi pesan yang berada di atas kotak bentonya. Dan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol sebuah gulungan yang belum terbuka menandakan bahwa gulungan tersebut belum dijamah oleh salah satu dari 3 bunshinnya yang tadi ia munculkan untuk mempelajari jutsu rahasia para kage terdahulu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun langsung membuka gulungan yang tanpa ada nama atau apapun yang tertera di sampul gulungan tersebut.

Naruto merasa aneh dengan gulungan ini. Karena dia seperti tak pernah melihat gulungan ini sebelumnya atau mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan dokumennya jadi tidak sadar jika ada gulungan ini di sini.

Iapun melihat isinya yang ternyata ada sebuah aksara kanji yang tertulis rapi membentuk sekitar beberapa handseal yang sangat rumit.

Selain tulisa itu tidak ada keterangan yang tertulis tentang jutsu tersebut, dan ketika ia melihat secara teliti ternyata ada sebuah peringatan bertuliskan 'JANGAN GUNAKAN HANDSEAL INI DI TEMPAT RAMAI'.

Naruto yang semakin penasaran dengan gulungan tersebut akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage dengan hiraishin untuk menuju ke sebuah tanah lapang yang sangat sepi untuk mengetahui jutsu apa yang ada di gulungan tersebut.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar ia mencoba handseal yang ada di gulungan tersebut. Beberapa saat setelah mempraktekan handseal rumit yang ada di gulungan tersebut tidak terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor hokagenya dengan hiraishin.

sementara itu Konan berjalan pulang dengan tenang ke rumah tempat tinggalnya bersama Naruto. Bukannya dia tidak bisa menyewa tempat tinggal lain, hanya saja Naruto yang tidak mengijinkannya untuk tinggal terpisah dari Naruto.

Entah mengapa gadis cantik tersebut merasa hatinya sangat senang hari ini. Maka dari itu ia akan memasakkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk adiknya saat makan malam nanti.

Skip time...

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tapi entah mengapa merasa bahwa dirinya sangat capek dan butuh istirahat.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia berjalan santai menuju rumah tempat tinggalnya bersama sang kakak. Tapi di perjalanan dia merasa aneh karena tak biasanya para penduduk kaum hawa menatapnya dengan tatapan 'bernafsu'? Akhirnya iapun mempercepat langkahnya menembus keramaian penduduk yang masih beraktifitas. Dia tidak menghiraukan sapaan ramah dari para penduduk. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar teriakan di belakangnya yang membuatnya harus berlari.

tiba-tiba...

BRUGH...

Naruto tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang perempuan hingga terjatuh lalu dengan sigap dia menolongnya dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu perempuan tersebut berdiri.

tapi tiba-tiba Naruto langsung terkejut akan apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis yang telah dia tabrak barusan.

"Na-Naruto-sa-sama tolong layani aku dengan... tubuh atletismu~" ucap sensual meski terbata seorang perempuan yang barusan ia tabrak.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung merinding disko dan langsung mempercepat larinya. Meninggalkan perempuan tersebut begitu saja.

Lalu keanehan lain terjadi lagi saat beberapa kunoichi melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat menggoda dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sensual yang tak jauh dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh wanita yang dia tabrak.

'Ada yang aneh.' batin Naruto. 'Kenapa mereka bersikap seperti ini ? Kalau hanya fans girl gak apa-apa tapi ini sudah keterlaluan.' lanjutnya masih membatin dan merutuki betapa sialnya dirinya hari ini.

Akhirnya dia masuk ke sebuah gang sempit untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran massa dan juga para kunoichi yang melihatnya dengan tatapan 'lapar'(?).

Dia sudah lelah berlari. Tapi dia tak mungkin menyerang mereka, jadi keputusannya adalah dia menggunakan hiraishin untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka bergantung pada sebuah jutsu sehbat apapun jutsu tersebut. Tapi kali ini keadaan membuatnya harus melanggar omongannya sendiri. Akhirnya dia menggunakan hiraishinnya untuk pulang ke rumahnya sekaligus menghindari para warga perempuan yang 'kelaparan'(?) tersebut.

"Huuffttt..." terdengar sebuah helaan nafas lega dari pria bersurai kuning jabrik yang barusan dikejar-kejar oleh para perempuan.

Sesaat saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dan akan memutarnya...

BRUKKK

Tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh terduduk didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Hah...hah...hah" nafasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal seolah olah dia baru saja melawan musuh yang sangat kuat.

Dia merasa badannya sangat lemas. Seolah-olah cakranya diserap habis saat menggunakan hiraishin barusan.

'Kenapa badanku menjadi lemas begini ? Padahal aku hanya menggunakan hiraishin sebanyak 2 kali hari ini dan selain itu aku tak menggunakan jutsu apapun tapi mengapa badanku sangat lemas ?' batin Naruto sambil tangannya yang mencoba membuka pintu.

cklek

Pintupun berhasil ia buka, meski agak kesulitan karena badannya yang lemas.

Naruto mencoba berdiri lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan berpegangan pada benda apapun yang bisa ia jadikan tumpuan badannya yang rasanya menjadi lebih berat.

tapi baru beberapa langkah...

BRUKKKK...

"ARGHHH..." Naruto jatuh dan seluruh badannya terasa sakit semua terutama dikepalanya. Ia merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat menyerangnya. Sebelum kesadarannya direnggut oleh kegelapan dia sempat mendengar nee-chan nya memanggil namanya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi kegelapan telah membawa kesadarannya oergi terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya.

Konan langsung membopong Naruto ke kamarnya. Meski dengan agak susah payah akhirnya Konan berhasil membaringkan Naruto di kasur king size milik Naruto.

Konan memandangi wajah Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. Akan tetapi tatapan tersebut tak bertahan lama saat dia merasakan sensasi aneh menerpa tubuhnya.

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki pikirannya dan mengisinya dengan kesenangan-kesenangan dunia. Badannya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Dan ada gejolak-gejolak aneh yang merayapi dirinya.

Entah kenapa tapi badannya sangat terangsang saat melihat Naruto terbaring lemah seperti itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Konan memiliki tubuh Naruto saat ini. Tak peduli jika saat sadar nanti Naruto akan membencinya. Ia tak peduli lagi.

yang terpenting Ia akan memiliki 'Narutonya' malam ini...

Warn: Lemon Start

yang gak suka Gak usah Baca !

Konan mulai melucuti bajunya sendiri karena dirinya mulai tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang terus menerus ia rasakan.

Setelah melepas semua kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya dia mulai merangkak naik ke atas kasur king size milik Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah selakangan Naruto. Dia mengambil sebuah Kunai dan mulai merobek semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Naruto dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam Naruto yang menyembunyikan 'keperkasaan' yang masih lemas karena sang empunya yang sedang tidak sadar.

Tapi sebelum melakukan aktifitasnya ia mengambil sebuah tali dan mengikatkannya pada tangan dan kaki Naruto, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Naruto nanti akan memberontak.

Konan memulai aktifitasnya dengan menggosokka payudaranya yang lumayan besar tersebut pada dada bidang Naruto yang masih belun sadarkan diri. Dia semakin terangsang saat nipplenya menggesek dada bidang Naruto.

"Ahhh~ emmmm~" itulah suara-suara yang terdengar dari dalam kamar pria yang sedang tak sadarkan diri tersebut. Karena tak tahan dengan birahinya akhirnya dia menggesekkan vaginanya ke arah wajah Naruto yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera sadar.

"ahhhhh~" lenguhnya saat ia menggesekkan vaginanya di wajah Naruto.

dan sekitar beberapa menit kemudian

"ah~ah~ah~AHHHHHH~" iapun orgasme dan memuncratkan cairan cintanya ke wajah Naruto yang langsung membuat sang pemilik wajah tersadar dari pingsannya.

Naruto yang merasakan ada sesuatu cairan yang lengket di wajahnya mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat cairan apakah itu.

tapi yang ia lihat adalah vagina dari kakaknya yang sedang nungging dan sedang menikmati orgasmenya yang langsung membuat Naruto kelabakan tak karuan.

Jutaan pertanyaan berputar dikepalanya tentang perubahan sikap kakaknya yang tiba-tiba masturbasi menggunakan wajahnya dan memuncratkan cairan cinta kakaknya yang menurutnya harum dan gurih saat tanpa sengaja ada sebagian yang masuk kemulutnya dan tanpa sengaja ia menelannya.

Tapi akal sehatnya berteriak untuk menghentikan kakaknya yang sedang dialanda nafsu tersebut.

ia menxoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan hal sepele tersebut karena ada sesuatu yang melilit dana menahan gerakan tangan dan kakinya di tiap ujung kasur jika dilihat dari atas maka Naruto aka terlihat seperti huruf 'X'.

Akhirnya dia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Nee-chan ap-apa yang te-telah kau laku-kan padaku ?" tanya Naruto terbata dengan nada takut yang jelas. Entah mengapa ia merasa seluruh badannya lemas dan tak berdaya di hadapan sang nee-chan.

"Akhirnya adik kecil kakak bangun juga~" jawab Konan. "Naruto nee-chan sangat ingin memiliki tubuhmu malam ini jadi layani nee-chanmu yang cantik ini ya~?" tanya Konan pada Naruto dengan nada sensual dan wajah yang sangat memerah karena horny yang mampu membuat lelaki yang mendengarnya takkan menolak permintaan tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang saat ini sangat ketakutan melihat perubahan sikap nee-channya.

saat naruto akan menjawab tiba-tiba Konan mencium Naruto tepat di bibir dan melumatnya dengan sensual yang membuat Naruto mabuk dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya

tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan lidah Konan menyapu bibirnya yang ia tutup meminta akses masuk untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Naruto mencoba melawan dengan menutup rapat mulutnya. Tanpa di duga konan mencubit nipple Naruto yang membuatnya membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar dan memberikan akses masuk bagi Konan untuk menjajah mulutnya.

"Ehhmmmm~emhhmmm~emmmmm~"Konan terus mencubit nipple Naruto tanpa menghentikan ciumannya hingga membuat si empunya nipple mendesah tidak karuan di dalam mulut Konan yang sedang sibuk mengobrak abrik mulut Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa menggelinjang kesana kemari menggerakkan badannya yang terus dimanjakan oleh sang nee-chan. Dan tanpa sadar penis Naruto yang masih tertutup celana dalamnya membesar dan seolah minta dilepaskan dari apa yang membelenggunya.

"ehmmmm~ ahhhhh~" Naruto tanpa sadar mulai menikmati 'siksaan' dari sang kakak. Tubuhnya mulai mengkhianati fikirannya. "Arggghhh~ ehmmmm~" Naruto berteriak kaget saat ia merasakan bahwa nee-chan nya telah menggigit lehernya, lalu ia mendesah lagi saat ia merasa bahwa nee-chan nya menjilati daerah yang ia gigit barusan dan meninggalkan tanda merah yang sangat jelas di leher Naruto.

"Bagaimana rasanya Naruto-kun?" tanya Konan "nikmat bukan ?" Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah tubuhnya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan siksaan di penisnya hanya bisa memohon pada sang kakak.

"Nee-chan tolong lakukan sesuatu dengan penisku, aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Naruto memohon pada sang kakak.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun" balas Konan yang menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Konan mulai memanggil Naruto dengan suffix 'kun' dan bukan 'chan' lagi. Konan terus memberi tanda kissmark diseluruh leher sang hokage muda tersebut, lalu salah satu tangannya mulai menggosok penis Naruto yang sudah tegang sejak tadi. Konan masih memberi tanda pada leher Naruto dan satu tangan menahan kepala Naruto agar tak menjauh saat ia menggigit leher atau wajahnya untuk membuat tanda. Dan tangan yang lain sedang menggosok penis Naruto yang memilki panjang sekitar 17 cm dan diameter 8 cm.

sekitar 30 menit Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu akhirnya ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Nee-chan a-ahhhh~ aku akan ahhhh- hmmmppppph~" sesaat Naruto membelalakkan matanya karena tidak tahan dengan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari penisnya. lalu ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Iapun yang sempat berteriak langsung saja dibekap Konan menggunakan mulutnya agar teriakan Naruto tak terdengar tetangga mereka.

"Hosh... hosh..." Konan yang telah melepaskan ciumannya melihat Naruto ngos ngosan.

"hehehe... ini baru permulaan Naruto~kun." ucap Konan sensual saat mengucapkan nama sang Hokage. "Aku mau mempersiapkan diri dulu sebelum kita berlanjut lebih jauh." lanjut Konan membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

Tapi belum sempat protes mulut Naruto langsung ditempeli kertas mantra yang Konan keluarkan dari tas ninjanya.

"Hmmppppph~" terdengar desahan dari mulut Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menikmati ciuman.

Benar saja itu adalah kertas mantra buatan Konan. Kertas itu akan memanjakan mulut seseorang yang akan mengeluarkan protesan. semakin ingin protes semakin memanjakan pula kertas tersebut mencium mulutmu.

dia juga menempelkan kertas yang sama pada penis Naruto lalu Konan tidur sambil mendekap tubuh Naruto dalam yang dalam keadaan telanjang dan terus menggelinjang kesana kemari gak karuan. Dia hanya tersrnyum lalu berucap "Oyasumi Naruto-kun" sebelum menutup mata indahnya dan membiarkan Naruto yang tersiksa.

"HMMMPPPPHHHHH!!!(NEE-CHAN MESUM BRENGSEK!!!)"

TBC

maaf jika gaje, banyak typos, terlalu panjang, dll...

mohon reviewnya minna :)

'HOI' out

see you in next chapter minna.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hai minna arigatou buat review dan dukungannya

dan maaf author gak tau cara bales review jadi author blesnya lwat tiap chapter sperti ini

dan skali lg author minta maaf bgt jika nanti update an author gak bakal rutin soale author sndiri juga gak pinter bkin kalimat/cerita jadi Ice(panggilan saya) butuh waktu lama buat updatenya hehe...

dan jawaban buat review ashuraindra64:

Mungkin ada yg lain dan juga dia karakter antagonis juga di anime Naruto. Tapi masih mungkin ya hehe... kita liat ja dengan berjalannya cerita ini...

saya usahain cerita ini GAK BAKAL HIATUS(dengan mata membara)

ok kita langsung start ja ya

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/woman rape man/ bondage/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Mungkin Chap ini Bakalan 70% lime 30% story hehehe... (evil smile)

 **sebelumnya dalam WHMB**

"Hmmppppph~" terdengar desahan dari mulut Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menikmati ciuman.

dia juga menempelkan kertas yang samapada penis Naruto lalu Konan tidur sambil mendekap tubuh Naruto dalam yang dalam keadaan telanjang dan terus menggelinjang kesana kemari gak karuan. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu berucap"Oyasumi Naruto-kun" sebelum menutup mata indahnya dan membiarkan Naruto yang tersiksa.

"HMMMPPPPHHHHH!(NEE-CHAN MESUM BRENGSEK!)"

 **Let the story beg** **in...**

Konan sudah terlelap sejak 3 jam yang lalu meski orang yg dipeluknya terus menggelinjang kesana kemari dan masih mengerang tertahan. Konan tidak terusik sama sekali meski Naruto menggelinjang di dalam pelukannya dikarenakan kertas mantra yang menempel pada mulut dan penisnya. Naruto terus mencoba memberontak tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas karena sudah hampir 4 kali dia orgasme malam ini dan membuat kertas mantra yang menempel pada penisnya sudah sangat basah karena semprotan spermanya.

"Hmmppphhh--hmmmppphh-" Naruto masih saja mengerang tertahan dan Konan disampingnya serasa tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Hmpph-Hmmpph hmmph hmmmppphh hmmmppph (nee-chan tolong lepaskan aku)" erang Naruto yang sudah tak kuat lagi.

Konan masih tertidur pulas dan tak lama...

"HHMMMPPPHHH~" dan lagi-lagi Naruto orgasme, membuat kertas mantra yang pada penisnya sudah sangat basah dan akhirnya lepas dengan sendirinya.

Konan yang mendengar erangan agak keras dari sampingnya mulai membuka matanya yang indah dan melihat Naruto yang sudah sangat lemas.

"Hmpph-Hmmpph hmmph hmmmppphh hmmmppph (nee-chan tolong lepaskan aku)" erang Naruto memohon lagi pada sang nee-chan.

Akhirnya Konanpun melepaskan kertas mantra yang ada pada mulut Naruto. Ia pun dapat mendengar deru nafas Naruto yang menghirup udara seolah-olah dia tak pernah bernafas sebelumnya.

Konan melihat sebuah jam yang menempel di dinding di kamar Naruto.Ternyata waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 11.34 malam.

"Ne~ Naruto-kun kenapa belum tidur ?~" tanya Konan dengan nada yang sangat menggoda.

jika dilihat dengan teliti maka kita bisa melihat mata sang hokage yang sembab seolah dia habis menangis.

memang Naruto tadi sempat menangis, bukan saja karena pelecehan yang ia terima. Tapi dia juga menangisi perubahan sikap nee-chan nya dan dia juga merasa sangat bersalah kepada Nagato karena Naruto merasa gagal menjaga Konan.

'Nee-chan ada apa denganmu ?' batin Naruto. "Nee-chan kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini ? kamu membuatku takut ?" ungkap Naruto akhirnya, dan kembali air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya yang baru saja berhenti mengalirkan air tersebut.

Seolah tuli Konan pun menjawab "Bukannya kau menikmatinya Naruto-kun?~" jawaban Konan membuat Naruto kalut tak karuan.

Jika disuruh jujur maka memang benar dia menikmati hubungan dengan nee-chan nya yang cantik ini. Tapi akal sehatnya terus mengatakan bahwa yang terjadi malam ini itu tidak benar."nee-chan tolong sadarlah. SADARLAH INI AKU NARUTO ! AKU AD-hmmmpppphhh"kalimat Naruto langsung saja terputus karena Konan langsung melumat bibir Naruto dengan sensual meski agak kasar.

Tak menunggu lama Konan langsung memasukkan lidah nya kedalam mulut Naruto yang belun sempat tertutup. Lagi-lagi ciuman paksaan dari Konan berhasil membuat Naruto hanyut dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Konan langsung mengabsen gigi-gigi putih Naruto, mengajak lidah Naruto bersilat dalam ciuman panas yang dia buat.

tangan Konan tak tinggal diam. tangan kanannya langsung menggosok penis Naruto yang sudah licin dan basah karena sperma dan tangan kirinya mengelus dada bidang Naruto dan terkadang mencubit nipple Naruto membuat sang empunya mengerang Nikmat dalam ciumannya.

dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh nee-chan nya. lagi pula dia bisa apa dengan badan lemas seperti itu ? belum lagi tangan dan kaki yang masih terikat di kasur king-size miliknya.

penis Naruto langsung ereksi kembali hanya kurang dari 3 menit karena Konan menggosok penis Naruto dengan sangat lembut membuat benda panjang dan lunak tersebut teracung kembali dan siap menunjukkan keperkasaannya sekali lagi.

"emmmhhh~emmmhhh~" Konan telah melepas ciumannya beberapa saat lalu dan itu membuat Naruto dapat mendesah dengan leluasa.

"arghhh-emmhhhhh-ahhhh..." lagi-lagi Konan membuat sang adik terkejut karena menggigit bahu sang hokage, tapi tak lama setelah itu sang adik mengerang kembali karena gosokan pada penisnya yang semakin cepat dan juga jilatan dari kakaknya di tempat gigitan tadi membuat, Naruto kuwalahan menahan kenikmatan dunia yang ia terima dari sang nee-chan.

kondisi Naruto saat ini penuh dengan kissmark dari Konan hampir di seluruh leher, wajah dan bahunya. wajah Naruto penuh dengan keringat dan sangat memerah karena sangat terangsang.

hal itu juga terjadi pada Konan. kondisi Konan saat ini tidak beda jauh dengan sang adik yang terus dia 'manjakan'(baca:'siksa'). wajah cantiknya nya sudah sangat merah dan matanya sudah sangat sayu. tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari ini.

ia ingin memuaskan adiknya beserta dirinya pula. tapi dia tidak mau tergesa-gesa. dia ingin merasakan sperma hangat Naruto dulu sebelum sperma tersebut masuk kedalam rahimnya.

lalu dengan tiba-tiba Konan menghentikan kocokannya pada penis Naruto.

"Nee-chan kenapa berhent-" dia baru sadar bahwa dari tadi dia telah hanyut dalam permainan yang dibuat sang kakak. dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau memandang orang yang ia sebut nee-chan yang tengah tersenyum sangat manis pada sang imouto. benar Naruto sangat malu sekarang ini, karena pada awal permainan ia memberontak, tapi saat nee-chan nya berhenti menggosok penisnya kenapa dia bertanya pada sang nee-chan 'kenapa dia berhenti melakukannya ?' meskipun kalimatnya tidak terlontar semua tapi tetap saja, itu menunjukkan bahwa dia menikmati permainan kakaknya.

"kenapa kau memalingkan wajah tampanmu Na-ru-to-kun~?" tanya Konan pada Naruto dengan nada sensual dan penekanan pada kata 'Naruto-kun'. "tenang saja Naruto-kun nee-chan akan memberikanmu kenikmatan yang lebih daripada yang tadi." lanjut Konan sambil tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam sejenak mencoba menelaah kalimat nee-chan nya barusan. "apa maksudmu n-emmhhhhh~" lagi-lagi Konan memotong kalimat Naruto. kali ini Konan tidak mencium mulut Naruto tapi menghisap penis Naruto dengan sangat kuat dan menjilat semua sperma yang belum sempat mengering di daerah kemaluan Naruto. tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata karena terkejut tapi ia langsung menutup matanya mencoba menikmati hisapan mulut dari sang kakak perempuan yang tengah menghisap dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya di penisnya."ahhhhh~Ahhh~ahhhhh~emmmmhhh~" Naruto mendesah gak karuan merasakan sensasi yang pertama kali ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya ini.

kali ini dia benar-benar pasrah dan akan membiarkan orang yang ia sebut nee-chan memanjakannya (baca: memperkosanya) hingga sang nee-chan puas.

Konan terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan terkadang memasukkan seluruh penis Naruto yang panjang itu kedalam mulutnya. ia sama sekali tak tersedak meski penis panjang Naruto masuk seluruhnya. seolah-olah ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. padahal ini juga pertama kalinya Konan melakukan hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. kadang Konan juga memasukkan setengah penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya lalu tangan kanannya menggosok batangnya dan tangan kirinya memainkan buah pelir yang ada disana. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa semakin menggelinjang dan mendesah, menikmati segala sentuhan rangsangan yang diberikan sang kakak.

"ne-uhhhh~ nee-chan uhhhhh~ ak- aku ma-mau uuggghhhh~ keluar" ucap Naruto di sela-sela desahannya akibat perlakuan sang nee-chan. Konan yang sudah sangat horny menjadi semakin bersemangat saat mendengar desahan-desahan dari mulut Naruto. kelihatannya adiknya mulai menikmati permainan ini. itu ditunjukkan dari Naruto yang sudah tidak melawan dan sudah sangat pasrah dengan perlakuannya terhadap Naruto. Konan semakin bersemangat memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan juga tak lupa tangannya kanannya memijat,menggosok batang penis Naruto, dan tak lupa tangannya juga semakin gencar memainkan buah pelirnya milik sang adik.

"ahhhh~ahhhh~eeeemmmm~nee-chan ak-aku-aaaaarrrggghhh~"tidak memerlukan waktu lama bagi Konan untuk 'memerah susu' Naruto.

Konan langsung saja menelan habis semua sperma Naruto yang menurutnya sangat manis dan gurih tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun untuk keluar dari mulut indahnya.

penis Naruto lalu mengecil kembali keukurannya sebelum terangsang. kesadaran Naruto telah direnggut paksa dari tubuhnya, dan membuatnya pingsan seperti awal saat ia akan memasuki rumahnya. dari mulut Naruto terdengar dengkuran halus menandakan bahwa ia tengah tertidur akibat kelelahan.

sementara Konan hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto tidur. akhirnya ia melepas ikatan pada kaki dan tangan Naruto, lalu memakai pakaiannya kembali dan berjalan keluar kamar perlahan lalu menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan sangat pelan agar tak membangunkan sang pemilik kamar yang tengah tertidur. sebenarnya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan panas tubuhnya yang meminta untuk dimanjakan(masih sangat horny) tapi ia tak mau menganggu istirahat sang hokage.

entah setan apa yang telah merasukinya hingga membuatnya nelakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap seseirang yang ia anggap adiknya sendiri, seseorang yang selalu melindunginya hingga saat ini.

Konan langsung memasuki kamarnya dan lalu menutup pintu dan tirai jendela. dia mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan piyama tidurnya yang berwarna senada dengan rambut indahnya.

"kenapa malam ini aku bisa menjadi lepas kendali seperti ini?" gumam Konan pada dirinya sendiri. entah kenapa saat dia memasuki kamarnya dia tak merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi. saat ini dia tengah bersandar pada pintu kamarnya hingga ia melorot kebawah dan terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Konan membenamkan wajahnya ke atas lututnya yang sedang ia peluk saat ini. 'Kami-sama apa yang telah aku lakukan pada seseorang yang selalu melindungiku selama ini ?' batin Konan. tanpa ia sadari air matanya turun saat ia mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada seseorang yang ia panggil 'imouto' beberapa saat lalu.

'Kami-sama apakah ini karma buatku karena dulu aku sering menyebarkan kebencian kepada orang-orang?' Konan masih terus membatin sambil air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti mengalir dari mata indahnya lalu melewati pipi dan dagunya yang putih bersih sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai kamarnya.

'maafkan aku Naruto-chan' batin Konan sedih sambil terus merutuki dirinya yang lepas kendali saat ia menangis dalam diam.

TBC

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini ?

Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan hadseal yang ditemukan Naruto saat ia berada di kantor hokage ?

ok minna mind to R and R ?

maaf jika chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dan juga sekali ice ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas dukungan yang kalia berikan.

ok cukup sekian minna...

 **SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER MINNA...**

 **HELL OF ICE (HOI) OUT...**


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/woman rape man/ bondage/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada semua pendukung fic ini

seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya saya tidak akan membiarkan fic ini hiatus

666-username:

mungkin di chap ini akan ada adegan yang kamu minta

sebenarnya ane juga sudah mikir kesitu hehehe... 3:)

Kokonoe201:

ya gan makasih buat dukungannya

kalo masalah pairing aku gak bisa janji

tapi masalah hub kakak dan adik antara Konan dan Naruto akan hilang dengan berjalannya cerita

Hitsuyo Geriliya:

iya nanti mereka akan jadi sepasang kekasih

nanti simak ja di lanjutan ceritanya.

sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya minna

happy reading...

 **sebelumnya dalam WHMB**

"kenapa malam ini aku bisa menjadi lepas kendali seperti ini?" gumam Konan pada dirinya sendiri. entah kenapa saat dia memasuki kamarnya dia tak merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi. saat ini dia tengah bersandar pada pintu kamarnya hingga ia melorot kebawah dan terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Konan membenamkan wajahnya ke atas lututnya yang sedang ia peluk saat ini.

'Kami-sama apa yang telah aku lakukan pada seseorang yang selalu melindungiku selama ini ?' batin Konan. tanpa ia sadari air matanya turun saat ia mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada seseorang yang ia panggil 'imouto' beberapa saat lalu.

Kami-sama apakah ini karma buatku karena dulu aku sering menyebarkan kebencian kepada orang-orang?' Konan masih terus membatin sambil air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti mengalir dari mata indahnya lalu melewati pipi dan dagunya yang putih bersih sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai kamarnya.

'maafkan aku Naruto-chan' batin Konan sedih sambil terus merutuki dirinya yang lepas kendali saat ia menangis dalam diam.

 **Let the story begin**

keesokan harinya...

pagi yang lumayan suram di desa Konoha.

ternyata mendung telah bergelayut diatas konoha sejak dini hari tadi. jika kita lihat lebih dekat maka akan terlihat banyak penduduk Konoha yang sudah mempersiapkan payung sebelum mereka memulai aktifitasnya. mungkin pagi ini akan turun hujan.

di sebuah rumah yang megah yang tak lain adalah rumah hokage...

jam sudah menunjukkan angka 10 dan hujan sudah mengguyur desa tersebut sejak 3 jam yang lalu. didalam rumah tersebut ada seorang remaja berambut kuning jabrik yang masih tertidur(pingsan) di kasur king sizenya. terlihat pemuda tersebut belum menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia akan bangun meski jam di dinding kamarnya yang lumayan luas itu sudah menunjukkan angka 10.37. jika kita melihat dari dekat maka kita bisa lihat di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terdapat bekas ikatan tali yang sangat kuat hingga membekas pada kulit eksotisnya, dan tidak lupa juga di pipinya yang masih meninggalkan jejak genangan air mata yang menunjukkan bahwa remaja yang mulai menginjak dewasa tersebut habis menangis. lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya terlihat semakin menebal akibat sembab dan juga kurang tidur(insomnia). belum lagi badannya yang dulu sangat atletis kini mulai terlihat lebih kurus dari 3 tahun yang lalu saat dia dilantik menjadi hokage. semua hal diatas menunjukkan bahwa orang itu telah mengalami guncangan mental yang dahsyat. meskipun terlihat agak kurusan, tubuhnya masih terlihat kekar dan gagah. dialah sang pemilik rumah tersebut sekaligus sang hokage ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto.

di kamar yang lain yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan kamar remaja tadi...

terlihat seorang perempuan bersurai biru yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang ia kunci dari dalam. jika kita lihat dia mungkin hanya lebih tua 1 tahun dari Naruto.

keadaan perempuan tersebut juga tidak kalah kacau dari pemuda yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya yang masih tertidur di kamar lain.

mata perempuan itu membengkak dan sembab dan terdapat pula bekas air mata yang telah kering dikedua pipinya yang putih bersih tersebut. meski tertidur kita masih bisa mendengar sedikit sesenggukan dari mulutnya saat ia mengambil udara untuk bernafas. dilihat dari kondisinya sepertinya ia telah menangis semalaman sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

perempuan yang kita lihat kacau itu adalah Konan. meski terlihat kacau, wajahnya masih saja memancarkan kecantikannya.

kedua remaja yang telah menginjak dewasa tersebut sepertinya telah melewati malam yang berat hingga mereka bisa tidak bangun meski jam sudah menunjukkan waktu bahwa siang hari sudah hampir tiba.

tok...tok...tok...

terdengar suara pintu rumah tersebut sedang diketuk oleh seseorang. tapi sepertinya ketukan dari krang tersebut tak mampu membangunkan salah satu dari kedua penghuni di rumah tersebut.

15 menit berlalu dan tak ada sahutan sama sekali...

tok...tok...tok...

"hokage-sama, Konan-san apa kalian berada dirumah ?" ternyata sang pengetuk pintu masih setia berada di depan rumah sang pimpinan desa tersebut sambil menunggu dengan sabar sahutan dari dalam rumah megah yang ia ketuk pintunya semenjak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Naruto, Konan-san apa kalian ada dirumah?!" panggil orang tersebut yang mulai tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah.

ternyata dia adalah salah satu rockie 12 yang masih satu angkatan dengan Naruto.

karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari dalam rumah orang itu agak sedikit panik jadi dia melantangkan suaranya untuk memanggil teman seangkatannya saat di akademi "NARUTO, KONAN-SAN??!!!" ucapnya dengan suara yang lantang.

tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik rumah megah tersebut.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

orang tersebut menggedor pintu berharap agar orang didalam akan menunjukkan eksistensinya.

sepertinya orang ini memiliki sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk segera disampaikan kepada sang pimpinan desa tersebut sampai-sampai ia rela menerobos derasnya hujan dan berdiri di depan rumah megah tersebut sambil terus memanggil sang pemilik rumah agar keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

'sial kenapa rumah ini terlihat sangat sunyi ?' batin orang tersebut. 'tadi aku sudah ke kantor hokage dan Naruto tak ada di kantor. dan juga Konan-san seharian ini juga tak terlihat sama sekali. apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka ?' orang tersebut ternyata sudah memeriksa ke kantor hokage dan tak mendapati si pemilik surai jabrik kuning tersebut di kantornya. jadi pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk langsung kerumah sang pimpinan untuk mengetahui kenapa sang pimpinan yang biasanya selalu ada di kantor tiba-tiba tidak ada di tempat kerjanya.

orang tersebut adalah Rock Lee atau lebih akrab di panggil dengan sebutan Lee.

akhirnya Lee memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka pintu rumah megah tersebut.

cklek

'eh-tidak dikunci?!' batin Lee terkejut karena pintu rumah tersebut tidak terkunci.

akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah megah tersebut dan mencoba mencari 2 orang pemilik nama yang sedari tadi dia panggil tapi tidak menyahut.

'sepi sekali. seperti tak ada orang.' batinnya. 'tidak mungkin kan ada pencuri yang berhasil masuk lalu mencuri barang berharga dirumah ini lalu pergi begitu saja kan ?' lanjutnya masih dalam batin

'Naruto sedang sakit dan sedang beristirahat di kamarnya ya ? tapi jika dia sedang sakit kenapa Konan-san tidak memberi kabar pada orang-orang yang berada di kantor hokage ? coba aku cek ke kamarnya saja.' setelah berpikir agak panjang akhirnya lee memutuskan untuk mengecek kamar Naruto. Lee pun berjalan menuju salah satu kamar di rumah megah tersebut. Lee berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar pemilik rumah megah tersrbut.

"Naruto ?! kau di dalam ?" ucapnya ketika Lee sudah sampai di depan kamar Naruto. dia tidak berani memanggil dengan terlalu keras. selain menurutnya kurang sopan, juga ia takut jika opininya tentang Naruto yang sakit benar dan sedang istirahat itu benar.

tok...tok...tok...

"Naruto ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus aku sampaikan padamu. "ucap Lee lagi.

tapi tidak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam kamar tersebut. hanya sunyi dan suara hujan diluar yang menjawab pertanyaan pemuda dengan rambut dan pakaian yang unik tersebut.

"Naruto, aku masuk ya" ucapnya. meski tidak ada jawaban Lee tetap masuk kedalam kamar sang pemilik rumah.

Lee sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. dia menatap horor Naruto yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun tergeletak di atas kasur dengan kondisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

dia juga menemukan baju yang biasa naruto pakai saat di kantor hokage sudah sobek dan tidak layak pakai. dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut dia menemukan sebuah kertas mantra yang belum pernah ia lihat dan sebuah kunai yang tergeletak di samping Naruto. kamar Naruto yang luas tersebut sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. kasurnya kusut di sana sini, belum lagi ceceran sperma yang telah mengering dan juga kissmark diseluruh wajah hingga leher Naruto.

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?!" Lee bertanya dengan nada sedikit panik.

mendengar ada suara seseorang, kesadaran Naruto perlahan kembali lalu Naruto berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat baginya.

"Lee..." ucap Naruto lirih memanggil seseorang yang berhasil membuat kesadarannya kembali.

"Naruto apa yang terjadi padamu?! apa kamu baik-baik saja?!" tanya Lee beruntun pada Naruto. sementara yang ditanya berusaha mendudukkan badannya tapi ia gagal melakukannya saat ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian pinggangnya.

Lee pun berinisiatif untuk membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit desa. akhirnya ia menutup badan Naruto dengan selimut yang ada di atas kasur milik Naruto hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan bridal style.

Dia lalu berlari dengan sangat cepat menerobos hujan menuju ke rumah sakit yang terletak di pusat desa konoha.

beberapa menit kemudian...

"SESEORANG TOLONG HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" Lee langsung berteriak ketika baru saja sampai di rumah sakit. dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sang pemimpin desa tersebut.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai melakukan operasi pada pasien dan sedang istirahat langsung terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Lee. Sakura terkejut bukan karena suara lantang yang dikeluarkan Lee, akan tetapi dia terkejut dengan nama calon pasien yang baru saja disebutkan Lee.

Kontan saja Sakura yang awalnya bersantai langsung berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara.

Sakura langsung terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. terlihat Lee yang basah kuyup karena menerobos hujan yang masih belum berhenti membawa seseorang yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Sakura langsung memanggil beberapa perawat dan menyuruh mereka bersiap untuk keadaan darurat.

beberapa menit berlalu...

Sakura keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. dia berjalan menuju Lee untuk memberitahu keadaan Naruto.

"Sakura-san bagaimana keadaan hokage-sama ? apa dia baik-baik saja ?" tanya sang master taijutsu aka Lee pada Sakura yang berjalan padanya.

"Hokage-sama tidak apa-apa Lee. kamu tenang saja." jawab Sakura tenang sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan Lee yang sedang kacau karena sangat khawatir pada keadaan Naruto. "uh... Lee apa keadaan Naruto sudah seperti itu saat kau menemukannya ?"

Lee bernafas lega saat mendengar bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja."iya Sakura-san" jawab Lee singkat. dan selanjutnya Lee menceritakan kronologi versinya kepada Sakura dari dia mencari Naruto ke kantor hokage hingga akhirnya dia bisa menemukan Naruto yang sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu. sementara Sakura hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. tidak lupa pula Lee juga menunjukkan sebuah kertas mantra aneh yang ia temukan di kamar Naruto sebelum membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

"bisakah aku melihat kertas mantra itu Lee ?" tanya Sakura saat Lee mengakhiri 'dongeng'nya. Lee mengeluarkan kertas mantra yang penuh sperma kering yang sempat ia masukkan ke tas ninjanya sebelum ia menerobos hujan untuk membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

Sakura menerima kertas mantra tersebut tanpa jijik sedikitpun. dia memperhatikan kertas mantra itu dengan seksama sebelum dia meminta ijin dari Lee untuk melakukan penelitian untuk mengetahui fungsi kertas mantra yang bertuliskan fuin rumit tersebut.

"Sakura-san bolehkah aku melihat keadaan hokage-sama?" tanya Lee pada Sakura yang terlihat akan pergi dari sana.

"tentu saja Lee." Lee lalu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sakura sebelum ia berjalan ke arah kamar tempat Naruto dirawat.

Lee mengetuk pintu sebelum dia masuk ke kamar tempat Naruto dirawat. lalu dia mendengar suara yang mengijinkannya untuk masuk. "bagaimana keadaanmu hokage-sama ?" tanya Lee berbasa-basi.

Ia bisa melihat naruto yang kini memakai pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit tengah duduk di atas kasurnya. Naruto terlihat sedikit lebih segar ketimbang saat pertama kali ia menemukannya di rumahnya.

"aku baik-baik saja Lee. dan juga jangan terlalu formal begitu. kita tidak sedang berada di'penjara dokumen' milik hokage." jawab Naruto disertai cengiran yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"hah..." Lee hanya menghela nafas mendengar julukan yang diberikan Naruto untuk kantor hokage. "Naruto apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kamu terkapar seperti itu ?" tanya Lee to the point.

wajah Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu langsung memanas dan merona karena dia teringat kejadian saat ia 'diperkosa' oleh sang nee-chan. Naruto hanya diam lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari sang penanya. dia berharap Lee tidak melihat wajahnya yang telah memerah seperti kepiting rebus tersebut. "ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku Lee." jawab Naruto tergagap.

"lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan seluruh kissmark yang ada di leher, bahu, dan wajahmu itu ?" tanya Lee penasaran dengan wajah yang serius.

"ah...eh... etto... oh ya Lee waktu kamu kerumahku apa kamu bertemu Konan nee-chan ?" tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tidak" jawab Lee singkat "aku memanggil-manggil nama kalian berdua tapi tidak ada yang menyahut, lalu saat aku mengecek kamarmu, aku menemukan kamu sudah terbaring lemah sebelum akhirnya membawamu kerumah sakit" lanjut Lee yang tidak begitu peduli dengan pertanyaannya yang tidak terjawab.

"apa kamu juga mengecek kamar Konan nee-chan ?" lanjut Naruto bertanya pada Lee.

"tidak" jawab Lee singkat.

"tolong perintahkan anbu Neko dan anbu Kuma untuk pergi ke rumahku untuk mencari Konan nee-chan sekaligus memberitahu Konan nee-chan bahwa aku di rumah sakit dan keadaanku baik-baik saja." perintah Naruto pada Lee.

"hai' Naruto" jawab Lee menyanggupi perintah dari sang hokage.

setelah berbicara kesana-kemari sekedar berbasa basi akhirnya Lee pamut undur diri dari hadapan sang kage.

"semoga cepat sembuh hokage-sama." ucap Lee sambil membungkuk hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

sementara itu di kediaman Naruto...

Konan mulai membuka matanya. iris indahnya menatap jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. wajah cantiknya masih menunjukkan kesedihan dan juga penyesalan.

perempuan bersurai indah tersebut akhirnya bangun dari duduknya, lalu menanggalkan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang menjadi satu dengan kamarnya.

ia langsung saja masuk dan langsung mengguyur badannya dengan air dari shower yang ada dikamar mandinya.

saat air tersebut ia guyurkan ke surai indahnya, ingatan semalam saat ia memperkosa sang otouto kembali menghinggapi pikirannya yang awalnya sudah agak tenang menjadi kalut kembali.

air matanya kembali menetes bersamaan dengan air dari shower yang sedang mengguyur wajahnya.

"gomenasai otouto..." ia menggumamkan kalimat tersebut berulang-ulang hingga tanpa ia sadari ada 2 orang berbeda jenis yang masuk kerumah dan mencari keberadaannya dengan memanggil namanya beberapa kali. mereka adalah 2 anbu yang mendapat perintah untuk memastikan keadaan Konan baik-baik saja.

"Konan-san apakah kau berada di rumah ?" tanya anbu Kuma yang ternyata seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan topeng beruang masih setia melekat diwajahnya.

"mungkin dia tidak ada di sini" sahut anbu Neko yang diketahui seorang perempuan dengan surai ungu gelap yang mengenakan topeng kucing di wajahnya. "coba kau cek kamar di sana, sementara aku akan mengecek di dapur" lanjut si anbu neko sekaligus memberi perintah pada partnernya.

si partner menjawab hanya dengan mengangguk saja. lalu merekapun berpencar.

si neko berjalan ke arah dapur. dan si kuma berjalan ke arah kamar Konan.

sementara itu dengan Konan...

Konan akhirnya menyelesaikan ritual mandinya setelah mendekam agak lama di kamar mandi. tapi lagi-lagi dia merutuki dirinya karena saking kalutnya pikirannya waktu itu dia sampai lupa tidak membawa handuk saat akan memulai ritual mandinya.

untung saja kamar mandinya masih menyatu dengan kamar jadi dia berjalan santai untuk mengambil handuk yang digantung di atas pintu lemari yang ada di kamarnya.

setelah mengeringkan seluruh badannya dengan handuk, Konan berniat untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

tok...tok...tok...

tapi niatnya terhenti saat ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. diapun segera berjalan menuju pintu itu dan langsung membukanya karena ia berpikir bahwa orang yang mengetuk pintu adalah sang otouto.

cklek

pintupun terbuka menampakkan seorang anbu yang memakai topeng beruang. dan tak lama setelah itu...

SPLASSHHHH (HEADSHOT)...BRAKKK...BUMM...

sang anbu langsung terpental kebelakang karena ia baru saja melihat keindahan bidadari yang diturunkan dari surga. yup benar, si anbu kuma yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki melihat Konan yang membuka pintu masih tanpa 'busana' aka 'telanjang bulat' membuat sang anbu mimisan dan terlempar cukup tinggi hingga kepalanya membentur langit-langit rumah sang hokage, lalu jatuh mencium lantai rumah yang terbuat dari porselen dan langsung pingsan ditempat.

Konan yang melihat atraksi gagal(?) tersebut hanya menatap bingung sang anbu yang sedang pingsan dengan posisi wajah yang masih mencium lantai.

anbu neko langsung berlari kearah sumber kegaduhan dari arah dapur. anbu neko langsung sweetdrop melihat partnernya (yang ternyata sumber dari kegaduhan yang ia dengar) sedang mencium lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari dalam topengnya. entah Konan yang lagi lemot atau gimana dia malah mendekati sang anbu yang pingsan dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan sang anbu yang sedang pingsan tersebut agar terbangun dari pingsannya.

anbu kuma yang merasakan badannya diguncang oleh seseorang mulai sadar dan membuka matanya...

tapi saat dia melihat siapa yang mengguncang badannya...

SPLASSHHHH(CHAIN HEADSHOT)...BRAKKK...BUMM...(lagi)

sweetdrop sang anbu neko semakin membesar saat ia mengetahui bahwa suara kegaduhan yang ia dengar dari dapur tadi merupakan ulah sang partner yang ternyata gagal dalam melakukan atraksi(?).

setelah beberapa saat sweetdrop karena melihat partnernya, akhirnya ia pun tersadar bahwa orang yang mereka cari memang berada di kediaman sang hokage. ia langsung mendekati Konan. "Konan-san Nar-ehem... maksud saya Hokage-sama sedang dirawat intensif di rumah sakit konoha. tadi Lee san yang membawa beliau ke rumah sakit, karena Lee-san menemukan beliau terbaring lemah di dalam kamarnya. tapi sekarang beliau sudah membaik. beliau ingin bertemu dengan anda Konan-san."ucap sang anbu neko panjang lebar menyampaikan perkara yang membuatnya datang ke kediaman sang kage.

"apa yang terjadi pada Naru-maksudku hokage-sama sampai dia harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit konoha ?" tanya Konan yang mulai mengerti dengan tujuan 2 anbu ini datang kerumah Naruto. ' apa segitu parahnya aku melakukannya kemarin malam hingga ia harus sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit ?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"kami belum tahu apa penyebabnya tapi pihak rumah sakit mengatakan bahwa beliau mengalami tekanan mental yang sangat hebat hingga membuatnya harus dirawat intensif." jelas sang anbu bertopeng kucing kepada Konan.

"oh begitu ya..." jawab Konan 'ternyata ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian 3 tahun lalu saat ia akan melamar si putri Hyuuga itu' batin Konan.

"mohon anda segera bersiap Konan-san. kami akan mengawal anda ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk hokage-sama." ucap sang anbu neko membuyarkan lamunan Konan. "ini adalah perintah langsung dari hokage-sama" lanjutnya saat ia melihat Konan yang akan menolak dikawal olehnya.

Konan hanya bisa mengagguk dan berjalan menuju pintu depan mau keluar.

"ehem... Konan-san anda mau kemana?" tanya si anbu neko pada Konan yang tengah berjalan ke pintu depan." apakah anda mau membuat 'banjir darah' di Konoha ?" tanya si anbu neko lagi kepada perempuan dihadapannya yang masih belum sadar dengan keadaanya dan juga dengan penekanan pada kata 'banjir darah' .

"eh... apa maksud anda nek-" ucapannya terhenti saat sang anbu neko menunjuk pada tubuh Konan yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun."kyaaaa..." diapun langsung berlari kembali menuju kamarnya. saat Konan sudah sampai di kamarnya dan ia akan menutup pintu kamarnya, tanpa sengaja si anbu Kuma siuman meski masih dalam keadaan mencium lantai. dan dia melihat kearah kamar Konan yang masih memperlihatkan Konan yang belum berbusana dan akan menutup pintu lalu...

SPLASSHHHH(CHAIN HEADSHOT)...BRAKKK...BUMM...(lagi dan lagi)

cklek

Konan sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai berganti baju. sementara si anbu neko yang melihat kejadian unik yang dilakukan oleh partnernya hanya kembali sweetdrop.

skip setelah Konan memakai pakaian dan memukuli(?) kepala si anbu kuma yang topengnya sudah retak disana sini akibat mencium(?) langit-langit dan lantai rumah sang hokage sebanyak 3X...

mereka lalu berjalan di antara banyaknya penduduk desa konoha menuju rumah sakit konoha untuk menjenguk keadaan Naruto. selama perjalanan mereka tidak saling berbicara. mereka sibum dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

tak butuh waktu lama mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit konoha.

ketiga orang tersebut langsung masuk dan bertanya pada seorang perawat dimana tempat kamar Naruto dirawat.

mereka langsung menuju ke tempat kamar Naruto dirawat setelah seorang suster memberitahunya. saat sampai di depan kamar sang otouto jantung Konan mulai berdetak tidak karuan dan wajahnya memanas karena teringat kejadian semalam. tapi dia memantabkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto saat ini juga. apabila Naruto membencinya dan tidak mau memaafkannya dia akan menerima hal itu dengan lapang dada. karena semua ini murni kesalahannya kan ?

Konan hanya terdiam didepan kamar tempat Naruto dirawat. dia tidak berani mengetuk atau langsung membuka pintu dihadapannya.

akhirnya setelah diam beberapa detik sang anbu neko langsung mengetuk pintu kamar pasien kelas 1 tersebut dan terdengar suara dari dalam yang mengijinkannya masuk.

2 orang wanita disana langsung masuk kecuali si anbu kuma yang langsung pergi dengan alasan ada kepentingan mendadak. padahal aslinya dia cuma tidak mau sang hokage melihat darah di bajunya akibat mimisan memandang sang kakak angkat dari hokage. bisa-bisa dia langsung mati ditempat karena amarah sang hokage jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia telah melihat kakak angkat sang hokage telanjang dan dia mimisan akibat itu.

"selamat siang hokage-sama." ucap sang anbu neko sambil memberi berlutut hormat dihadapan sang hokage. "saya kesini sesuai perintah anda untuk memberi kabar dan mengawal Konan-san dari kediaman anda sampai bertemu dengan anda." lanjut sang anbu neko sopan.

"ya. arigatou neko-san" jawab Naruto singkat. "sekarang kamu boleh pergi." lanjut Naruto memberi perintah pada sang anbu.

tapi entah kenapa sang anbu hanya diam membeku di tempat. ia merasakan badannya kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. dia berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dengan susah payah.

'apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku ?' batin si anbu kucing tersebut. 'ke-kenapa bad-badanku tiba-tiba memanas ?' lanjutnya masih membatin. si anbu kucing bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. untungnya dia memakai topeng jadi wajahnya yang sangat merona karena horny tidak terlihat oleh sang hokage dan kakak angkatnya. sebenarnya dia ingin segera pergi dari sini tapi entah mengapa badannya mengkhianati dirinya dengan tetap diam si tempat tanpa mau bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Konan juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan si anbu neko. perasaan ini datang kembali, menghinggapi hatinya yang ia mantabkan untuk meminta maaf pada sang otouto menjadi menginginkan kepuasan dunia. seluruh tubuhnya memanas dan wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat merona karena horny.

'sial kenapa perasaan ini datang lagi ?' tanya nya dalam hati. 'ak-aku sudah tidak tah-tahan lagi.' batinnya mulai kacau seperti semalam.

Naruto yang melihat kedua wanita dihadapannya menundukkan kepala mereka hanya bisa dibuat bingung. tapi perasaannya mulai tak enak. dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang mendekatinya.

dia langsung mencabut infus yang melekat di tangan kirinya dengan kasar, lalu dia buru-buru keluar dari kamar tempatnya dirawat. dia langsung check out dari rumah sakit tersebut.

dia berlari menerobos para penduduk yang sedang beraktifitas di bawah teriknya matahari. hujan telah berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu. dia semakin menambah kecepatan larinya saat ia merasakan ada 2 orang yang tengah mengejarnya.

dia langsung berbelok masuk ke sebuah gang sempit yang gelap untuk menghindari sang 'pengejar'.

'cih brengsek kenapa aku tak bisa menggunakan hiraishinku di saat seperti ini ?' katanya dalam hati yang merutuki dirinya. 'sialan !!! ayolah' lanjutnya dengan membentuk sebuah handseal untuk shunshin tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang terjadi.

dia mencoba melihat keadaan di luar yang terlihat masih banyak warga yang beraktifitas. dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa 2 orang perempuan yang mengejarnya sudah tak mengejarnya lagi.

"hufffttt...akhirnya mereka kehi-hmmpppphhh" kata-katanya terpotong saat sebuah tangan menempelkan sebuah kain yang telah diberi sesuatu yang membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

sebelum Naruto pingsan dia sempat melihat sang nee-chan berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum benar-benar direnggut oleh kegelapan hanyalah "kerja bagus neko-san."

"jangan panggil aku begitu Konan-san. panggil saja aku Yugao." sahut orang yang tadi membekap Naruto.

lalu Naruto benar-benar pingsan...

2 jam kemudian...

kesadaran Naruto mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

ia mendengar 2 suara yang saling menyahut di dekatnya. ini seperti de javu buat Naruto. lagi-lagi dia terbangun di kamarnya dan terbaring di atas kasurnya. bedanya saat ini ada dua orang perempuan di kamarnya yang luas ini dan juga dia tidak merasakan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya. itu membuat dia agak sedikit bernafas lega. tapi saat dia akan menggerakkan tangannya, entah kenapa kedua tangannya tak bisa ia gerakkan dan dia merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang menempel pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya hingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

dia melihat ke samping kiri(asal dua suara) dan mendapati sang nee-chan sedang berbincang dengan anbu kepercayaannya yaitu Yugao atau lebih akrab disebut dengan anbu Neko yang sedang tak mengenakan topengnya.

"Yugao-san ? Konan nee-chan ? apa yang kalian lakukan padaku ?" tanya Naruto pada kedua orang yang berada di sana.

ternyata mereka tidak tau jika Naruto sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

"Halo Naru-chan~" sapa seseorang yang ia sebut dengan panggilan 'Konan nee-chan'.

"ho-hokage-sama ba-bagaimana ke-keadaan anda ?" tanya perempuan bersurai ungu gelap yang dipanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Yugao-san'. dia bertanya dengan nada tergagap karena menahan sesuatu yang terus bergejolak di dalam dirinya. wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena berusaha menahan gejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

"ap-apa yang kalian inginkan ?" tanya Naruto kepada mereka berdua. Naruto menjadi gugup juga karena melihat wajah memerah dan penuh peluh keringat dari Konan dan Yugao yang sudah sangat horny.

"kenapa masih bertanya lagi Naruto-kun~ ? tentu saja kami akan meminta mu memuaskan kami berdua~" kali ini Yugao yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada sensual yang ia miliki.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. 'ini gawat' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"jangan coba untuk kabur Naru-chan atau kami akan bertindak kasar padamu~" ucap Konan disertai kedipan nakal pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin melihat kedipan kakaknya yang sangat cantik tersebut.

lalu Konan mengangguk pada Yugao sebagai isyarat untuk memulai.

 **OK GUYS LEMON START...**

 **NARUTO VS YUGAO AND KONAN**

 **WARNING ADEGAN 'FEMDOM'. YANG GAK SUKA 'FEMDOM' JANGAN DIBACA.**

Yugao langsung melucuti pakaian pasien yang Naruto kenakan dengan tangannya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan anbunya.

sementara Konan yang masih berpakaian lengkap hanya menaikkan sedikit roknya dan langsung bermain dengan sex toy berbentuk penis di atas wajah Naruto. 'kami-sama ternyata Konan nee-chan gak pake celana dalam.' batin Naruto. Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"aahhhh~" Konan mendesah gak karuan di atas wajah Naruto.

"aaahhhh~" Naruto langsung mendesah saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti penisnya.

ternyata Yugao yang masih megenakan seragam anbunya langsung mengoral penis Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati suara dari sang nee-chan dan juga kuluman yang dikakukan oleh Yugao untuk memanjakan sang 'naruto jr'.

crep...crat...crep...crat...

terdengar suara vagina yang sudah basah karena digosok sex toy oleh sang pemilik, dan suara lainnya ditimbulkan oleh Yugao yang sedang mengulum penis Naruto dengan semangat dan semakin cepat tiap waktunya.

"aaahhhh~aahhhhh~aaaahhhhhh~ sssshhhhh~" desahan Konan semakin gak karuan saat ia hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang mampu membawanya ke langit ke tujuh. "sssshhhh~ AAAaaaahhhhh~" desah Konan saat ia mencapai orgasme pertamanya. dan tentu saja cairan cintanya langsung membasahi wajah Naruto yang berada tepat di depan Vagina Konan.

Konan langsung tergolek lemah disamping kanan Naruto. dia mengistirahatkan badannya sesaat.

"Yugao-ssshhhh~san to-aaahhhhh-to-eeemmmmhh~long be-ber-aaahhhhh~henti" ucapan Naruto menjadi tidak jelas karena terpotong-potong oleh desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

tiba-tiba Konan memberikan isyarat pada Yugao untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya pada penis Naruto. Yugao yang mengerti isyarat tersebut langsung berhenti mengulum penis Naruto.

"Aaahh- Yugao-san kenapa kau ber-" Naruto yang sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Konan yang melihat sang otouto yang mau protes lalu tiba-tiba diam hanya menyeringai senang. ya ia senang karena sang otouto mulai menikmati permainan ini. "kenapa Naru-chan tiba-tiba diam hmm~?" tanya Konan berbisik pada telinga kanan Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto merinding.

"ak-aku- AKhhhhh~" Naruto yang hendak mengeluarkan protes langsung mendesah saat Konan menggigit lembut telinga kanannya.

"eeemmmhhh~" Naruto mencoba menahan desahannya dengan cara menutup mulutnya rapat saat Konan menjilati daun telinga Naruto.

tak habis akal untuk membuat Naruto mendesah, dia memberi isyarat lagi pada Yugao yang sedang menganggur untuk menghisap niple Naruto dengan cara menunjuk niple Naruto.

"aahhh~aahhhh~aahhhh~" Naruto mendesah lagi saat Yugao menghisap niple Naruto dengan kuat.

seolah memiliki telepati kedua perempuan yang tengah memperkosa pemuda tersebut langsung mengocok penis Naruto yang sudah sangat menegang sedari tadi.

"ugghhh~to-to-uggghhh-long~ber-ber-Aaahhhh-henti~" Naruto tak bisa tak menahan desahannya. ia mengeluarkan protesannya di sela sela desahannya. Yugao dan Konan yang mendengar itu bukannya berhenti mereka malah semakin gencar mengocok dan memanjakan penis Naruto yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan cairannya.

Konan langsung meraup bibir Naruto yang menganggur. Konan langsung menjilat bibir Naruto untuk meminta ijin masuk. sementara Yugao sibuk membuat kissmark dileher dan bahu Naruto yang masih membekas kissmark milik Konan semalam. mereka melakukan itu tanpa berhenti mengocok penis Naruto dengan tangan mereka.

"Hmmmpphhhh" Naruto kembali menutup rapat bibirnya pertanda bahwa dirinya tidak akan membiarkan lidah Konan mengobrak abrik mulutnya lagi.

tidak kehabisan akal untuk meminta izin mengobrak abrik mulut Naruto, tangannya yang sedari tadi mengocok penis Naruto langsung meremas penis Naruto dan membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya, jadi secara tak langsung Naruto memberikan izin pada Konan untuk mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya.

tak berapa lama mereka mendengar Naruto mengerang dan mereka juga merasakan penis Naruto berkedut ingin memuntahkan isinya.

Yugao yang sejak tadi bermain dengan niple Naruto langsung berpindah posisi untuk mengulum penis Naruto.

karena pergerakan mendadak dari Yugao membuat sesuatu yang menahan gerakan tangan kirinya terlepas dan diam-diam Naruto juga melepaskan benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah kertas fuin pemberat di tangannya yang lain.

"hhhhhhhmmmmppphhh" Naruto mendesah bukan karena nikmat, melainkan dia mulai kehabisan nafas karena ciuman ganas yang ia terima dari nee-chan nya.

"HHHMMPPPHH-AAAHHHHHHH~" dan desahan panjang tersebut menjadi petunjuk bahwa sang lemuda yang tengah diperkosa oleh dua perempuan tersebut telah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

sementara Yugao yang sadar bahwa Naruto telah keluar langsung menghisap penis Naruto kuat-kuat. seolah ia ingin 'memeras habis' sperma Naruto yang menurut Yugao sangat nikmat.

"HAH...HAH...HAH..." Naruto menghisap oksigen di sekitarnya dengan memburu sesaat setelah ia keluar.

Naruto diam-diam mengambil Kunai yang semalam digunakan oleh Konan untuk merobek baju yang biasa Naruto kenakan untuk bekerja di kantor hokage.

Konan sebenarnya mengetahui hal itu tapi dia lebih memilih untuk meraup bibir Naruto lagi.

tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa penisnya merasakan sesuatu yang menyengatnya hingga membuatnya tegang kembali. ternyata itu ulah Yugao yang sudah melepaskan celana anbunya dan ia sedang menggesek-gesekkan vaginanya yang sudah basah di ujung penis Naruto.

"hmmmppphhh-hmmmppphh" Naruto meronta-ronta dalam ciuman Konan. ia berusaha melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut dan menghindari penis nya yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit memasuki lubang surgawi Yugao.

Konan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan kuat dan mengunci pergerakan tangan Naruto hingga sang pemuda jabrik tersebut tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya yang sedang memegang kunai.

"hhhmmm~eeeemmmmhhh~"Yugao memasukkan penis Naruto secara perlahan ke lubang surgawinya membuat sang empunya mendesah gak karuan. sementara Naruto masih meronta berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman panas Konan karen ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

sesaat kemudian

bleesss...

penis Naruto telah masuk seluruhnya pada vagina sang anbu neko, membuat sang anbu berwajah cantik tersebut memejamkan matanya merasakan keberadaan penis Naruto dalam lubangnya.

berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang langsung membelalakkan matanya dalam ciuman panas sang nee-chan. seluruh tubuhnya langsung menegang karena merasakan penisnya dipijat oleh vagina hangat Yugao yang sangat sempit. tangannya yang memegang kunai bertambah kuat hingga kunai tersebut patah karena kuatnya genggaman Naruto pada kunai tersebut.

Konan lalu melepaskan ciumanya yang menyisakan jembatan saliva dari mulut Naruto dan mulutnya. ia lalu berpindah posisi dari samping Naruto, ke atas wajah Naruto dan mengarahkan vaginanya pada wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya diam sambil terengah-engah, mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu, karena hampir saja Konan membunuhnya dengan ciuman panasnya.

Konan langsung mencium Yugao dengan ciuman panas dan langsung memainkan puting sang anbu Neko setelah ia melepaskan armor anbunya. Konan memainkan puting susu perempuan anbu tersebut yang masih tertutup baju anbunya.

Yugao langsung memompa penis Naruto dari perlahan hingga bertambah cepat. Yugao sangat menikmati hal ini. Sementara Konan langsung menggesek-gesekkan vaginanya pada wajah Naruto dan tangannya yang menganggur memainkan putingnya sendiri menambah kenikmatan surga dunia untuknya. mulutnya kini berpindah ke buah dada Yugao yang bajunya ia angkat ke atas menggunakan tangannya yang tadi memainkan puting si anbu. Yugao langsung melepaskan bra miliknya yang menghalangi buah dadanya, dan membiarkan Konan menghisap puring susunya yang kencang tersebut. "Hhhmmmpp~aaahaahh~" desahan Yugao terdengar sangat erotis ditelinga Konan dan membuat perempuan bersurai biru tersebut semakin gencar meminum susu dari puting sang anbu bersurai ungu gelap tersebut.

"hhhmmppphhh-hmmppphh-" sementara Naruto sedang meronta mati-matian karena wajahnya yang dibuat alat masturbasi oleh sang nee-chan. ia mulai kehabisan nafas lagi. sungguh kasian nasib Naruto kali ini.

beberapa saat kemudian ke 3 orang tersebut hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"ahhh~ahhh- hmmpphhh-hmmpphh- ughhh~aahh~" desahan ketiga orang tersebut terdengar saling menyahut di dalam kamar yang lumayan luas tersebut.

lalu...

"AAAAHHH NA-AAAHHH~NARUTO-KUN~ AKU KELUAR~" desah Yugao yang mencapai puncaknya yang membuat vaginanya semakin kuat menjepit penis Naruto. cairan cintanya langsung membasahi penis Naruto yang berkedut di dalam vaginanya. ia mulai melupakan rasa hormatnya pada sang hokage dengan memanggil Naruto dwngan sebutan "Naruto-kun" bukan dengan sebutan 'hokage-sama' atau "Naruto-san" seperti sebelumnya. ia telah terhanyut dalam kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"AHHHHHH NARU-CHAN~NEE-AAHHH~NEE-CHAN KE-KELUARRR~" Konan juga mencapai puncaknya selang sepersekian detik dengan Yugao yang orgasme lebih dulu.

"HHHMMPPPHHH..." Naruto juga keluar saat ia merasakan penisnya dijepit dengan kuat oleh vagina Yugao. sperma Naruto langsung keluar di dalam vagina Yugao yang masih menjepitnya dengan kuat.

Konan dan Yugao langsung berpelukan untuk menahan beban masing-masing sebelum mereka berpindah kesamping Naruto.

"terima kasih Naru-chan/Naruto-kun" ucap kedua perempuan tersebut bersamaan.

"..." tapi tak ada sahutan dari satu-satunya laki-laki disana.

kedua perempuan disanapun langsung di buat bingung dengan keheningan yang mereka terima sebagai jawaban.

mereka lalu bergerak untuk melihat sang laki-laki yang tidak menyahut terserbut.

tapi saat mereka melihat wajah Naruto...

"KYAAA... NARU-CHAN/NARUTO-KUN..." mereka berdua langsung histeris saat mengetahui sang lelaki telah pingsan dengan wajah membiru karen _a_ kekurangan oksigen.

karena teriakan mereka berdua pula malam yang awalnya sunyi menjadi ramai kembali karena para warga yang awalnya sedang terbuai mimpi langsung tersadar dari mimpi mereka.

hahaha nasib sial menimpa Naruto lagi...

TBC

maaf jika masih gaje, banyak typos bertebaran(?), dll...

mohon reviewnya minna :)

'HOI' out

see you in next chapter minna


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/woman rape man/ bondage/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada semua pendukung fic ini. saya sebagai author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin melakukan pembenahan di fic ini.

dan juga saya memang gak terlalu mementingkan huruf kapital di awal kalimat atau paragraf. tapi kalo nama chara, saya selalu menggunakan huruf kapital. maaf jika saya tidak terlalu mementingkan cara menulis yang baik. jadi jika anda tidak suka gak usah dibaca gak usah di review. saya tetep akan melanjutkan cerita ini meski tanpa dukungan anda.

Nik661:

maaf Nik661-san tapi lemon fic ini saya khususkan untuk adegan femdom saja. dan mungkin adegan maledom(Naruto yang mendominasi haremnya huehehe...[author ketawa mesum]) ada di beberapa chapter akhir yang saya tidak tahu fic ini akan sampai berapa chapter. dan itupun masih mungkin. jadi saya mohon maaf sekali apabila fic saya akan mengecewakan anda Nik661-san.

666:

mungkin di chapter ini gan...

ya gan. kan dulunya ia pernah jadi kekasihnya hayate jadi author berpikir pastinya ia udah gak perawan.

saya peringatkan lagi untuk yang tidak suka fic saya lebih baik gak usah dibaca dan sekalian gak usah kasih review pedas ! karena review pedas kalian hanya akan saya anggap angin lalu :P. dan saya adalah type orang bermental baja. . jadi saya gak bakal down hanya karena review pedas kalian. butuh lebih dari sekedar review pedas untuk membuat fic ini HIATUS camkan itu !

kalo ceritanya kurang 'HOT' author sarankan kalian bacanya dibawah matahari saat jam 12 siang atau jika baca malam hari siapkan sandal, jika kurang hot gampar saja wajah kalian, nanti pasti terasa 'HOT.' (#HOI digebukin)

ok jangan pedulikan hal itu

ini HOI persembahkan WHMB chapter 4 untuk kalian...

 **sebelumnya dalam WHMB**

"KYAAA... NARU-CHAN/NARUTO-KUN..."mereka berdua langsung histeris saat mengetahui sang lelaki telah pingsan dengan wajah membiru karena kekurangan oksigen.

 **Let the story begin...**

pagi hari yang lumayan gelap karena lagi-lagi mendung bergelayut di langit desa Konoha.

mari kita tengok bagaimana keadaan Naruto yang semalam pingsan gara-gara kekurangan oksigen...

"ughhh..." erang seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik yang bisa juga kita panggil sang hokage ke tujuh aka Naruto. Dia mengerang karena dia merasakan kepalanya sakit luar biasa. dia ingin menggerakkan badannya tapi entah kenapa badannya terasa begitu berat. dia melihat ke samping kanan lalu ke samping kiri, dan akhirnya ia menemukan penyebab kenapa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya karena sekarang ia berada dalam pelukan dua perempuan yang telah memperkosanya semalam hingga ia pingsan.

ia melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan angka 08.31.

"ughhh..." lagi-lagi dia merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya. kali ini rasa sakit itu sedikit berbeda karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini membuatnya mengingat kejadian semalam yang ia lakukan.

blussshhh...

wajahnya langsung memerah padam karena teringat dengan apa yang dilakukan nee-chan dan anbu kepercayaannya padanya. dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan cara menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

tapi pikirannya bukan menjadi tenang, tapi malah semakin mengingat kembali wajah kedua perempuan yang ada di sampingnya saat sedang memperkosa dirinya.

Blusshhh...

wajah Naruto semakin memerah. apalagi saat ia melihat Yugao dan Konan dalam keadaan telanjang, wajahnya yang sudah memerah semakin memerah seperti habis dikukus. 'jika Konan nee-chan dan Yugao-san bangun dan melihat wajahku saat ini yang sedang memerah, pasti mereka akan kembali merasa 'kelaparan' dan akan menyerangku kembali.' Naruto mulai merinding sendiri dengan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. 'aku harus pergi dari sini' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Naruto dengan hati-hati mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan yang sedang memeluknya dari kanan dan kiri. ia mencoba kabur tanpa membangunkan kedua perempuan disampingnya.

Yugao yang sebenarnya sudah bangun sedari tadi dan mengetahui gerak-gerik 'mangsanya' lebuh memilih diam dan pura-pura tidur di samping Naruto. sebenarnya Yugao sudah horny kembali, tapi dia menahan hasratnya dengan susah payah. dia menganggap tidak seru kan jika kau bisa menikmati(?) sesuatu secara instant ?

jadi Yugao lebih memilih pura-pura tidur dan membiarkan Naruto menyingkirkan tangannya dan tangan sang nee-chan dari atas tubuhnya. sementara Konan yang memang masih tertidur tidak merasa bahwa tangannya disingkirkan oleh Naruto dari atas tubuhnya.

Naruto mencoba turun dari kasur king sizenya tersebut dengan cara melompati tubuh Konan.

hap...

Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna tanpa menimbulkan suara yang mampu membangunkan dua 'predator' dari tidur lelapnya.

ia berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil pakaian dan celana. hari ini ia hendak keluar untuk bersembunyi dari dua predator yang sedang tertidur lelap tersebut. ia tidak mau 'diterkam' kembali oleh dua 'predator' yang selalu kelaparan jika 'didekatnya'. ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

saat ia sampai di depan pintu keluar kamarnya, ia menengok kebelakang sebentar hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Yugao(yang pura-pura tidur) dan Konan masih dibuai mimpi.

ia bernafas lega saat ia melihat dua 'predator' tersebut tidak sadar dengan ketidakadaanya di antara mereka.

kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto tak menggunakan shunshin atau hiraishinnya saja untuk kabur ? semenjak hari pertama keperjakaannya direbut sang nee-chan entah kenapa ia jadi tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu apapun, meski itu hanya jutsu tingkat D. Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu apapun, seolah-olah dia adalah penduduk biasa dan bukan shinobi. dia tidak mau berlama-lama terlilit oleh pikirannya yang sedang kalut tersebut. yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini adalah 'kemana dia harus lari ?!'

cklek

ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan dan juga dengan perasaan was-was karena takut membangunkan salah satu dari predatornya yang telah dibuai mimpi...

tapi saat ia sampai didepan kamar ia dibuat sweetdrop karena ia melihat 4 anbu yang dalam keadaan babak belur dan pingsan didepan pintu kamarnya. disana juga terdapat genangan darah yang telah mengering. Naruto melihat topeng 4 anbu tersebut yang sudah retak disana-sini, bahkan salah satu dari anbu tersebut ada yang topengnya sudah pecah sebagian akibat mungkin dikarenakan benturan yang diterima sang anbu hingga memperlihatkan sumber genangan darah yang telah kering tersebut. ternyata sunber genangan darah itu berasal dari hidung dan kepala 4 anbu tersebut yang telah babak belur.

setelah beberapa saat Naruto sweetdrop, ia lalu melihat dengan teliti 4 anbu yang terkapar di depan kamarnya. ia mulai menyadari bahwa mereka adalah anbu khusus yang akan menolong hokage dalam keadaan darurat. mereka bergegas datang ke kediaman sang hokage pukul 01.09 dini hari tadi. mereka datang karena mereka mendapat laporan bahwa terdengar teriakan histeris seorang perempuan yang diasumsikan adalah kakak angkat dari sang hokage di dalam rumah megah tersebut.

Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu tentang teriakan Yugao dan Konan saat melihatnya pingsan mencoba membangunkan sang kapten yang mengenakan topeng elang yang tengah terkapar di depan kamarnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia tidak sadarkan diri dan mengapa 4 anbu khususnya ini bisa sampai didepan kamarnya dengan kondisi 'mengenaskan' seperti saat ini.

"Taka-san bangun. apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada anbu bertopeng Elang sekaligus kapten anbu pelindung Hokage tersebut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan sang anbu menggunakan tangannya.

sang kapten anbu yang merasakan badannya tengah digoncangkan tersebut perlahan mulai sadar dan membuka matanya.

"ah...hokage-sama apa anda tidak apa-apa ?" tanya balik sang kapten anbu yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya dan langsung berlutut hormat pada pimpinannya yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

3 anbu yang lain yang mendengar suara dari kaptennya langsung terbangun dari pingsannya dan langsung berlutut memberi hormat, tanpa terkecuali sang anbu yang topengnya sudah pecah sebagian yang memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya yang pucat akibat kekurangan darah.

"hm...ya, aku baik-baik saja. sekarang jelaskan padaku secara rinci mengapa kalian 4 anbu khusus pelindung hokage bisa ada di depan pintu kamarku dengan keadaan seperti barusan ?!" jawab dan tanya Naruto pada 4 anbu khususnya yang sedang berlutut hormat dihadapannya dengan suara yang tegas.

"sebenarnya begini Hokage-sama..." ucap anbu puma yang akan menjawab pertanyaan tegas dari sang Hokage.

 **FLASHBACK START GUYS**

"KYAAA... NARU-CHAN/NARUTO-KUN..." teriakan 2 perempuan yang berada di rumah sang Hokage berhasil membangunkan beberapa warga dan juga shinobi yang sedang terlelap terbuai mimpi. tidak terkecuali 4 anbu khusus sang yang bertugas untuk menjaga keselamatan sang hokage.

mereka langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bertanya pada seorang kunoichi terdekat tentang apa yang terjadi saat itu.

sang kunoichi yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sakura langsung menjawab tentang bahwa tadi terdengar suara teriakan histeris seorang perempuan dari rumah sang hokage ke tujuh.

anbu dengan topeng Puma langsung memberi perintah tegas pada nyonya Uchiha dihadapannya untuk memerintahkan para warga agar kembali ke kediaman masing-masing dan tentang masalah yang terjadi di rumah hokage akan mereka tangani.

"nyonya Uchiha sebaiknya anda minta bantuan beberapa shibobi untuk menenangkan warga dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. masalah yang terjadi di kediaman sang Hokage serahkan saja pada kami berempat." ucap tegas Anbu bertopeng Puma.

mendengar perintah tersebut Sakura langsung mengangguk, dengan segera Sakura meminta bantuan ke beberapa shinobi dan kunoichi di dekatnya untuk memerintahkan warga agar kembali ke kediaman masing-masing dan mengatakan bahwa sang Hokage pasti baik-baik saja.

setelah memberi perintah kepada nyonya Uchiha, ke 4 anbu tersebut langsung pergi menuju kediaman Hokage dengan shunshin masing-masing. tak sampai beberapa menit mereka lalu muncul di depan kediaman sang pemimpin desa.

mereka langsung melihat situasi sekitar rumah Hokage.setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mencurigakan di sekitar luar rumah sang Hokage, mereka langsung bergerak masuk kedalam kediaman sang Hokage. mereka langsung menuju kamar sang Hokage yang mereka asumsikan sebagai TKP(Tempat Kejadian Perkara).

salah satu dari 4 anbu tadi langsung memberi isyarat pada 3 temannya untuk bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan. sang anbu Taka yang memberi isyarat tadi mulai membuka pintu kamar sang Hokage, dan 3 anbu yang lain sudah memasang sikap waspada di dekat temannya yang akan memeriksa kamar sang pemimpin desa tersebut.

cklek...

'hm ? tidak dikunci ? ini pasti ulah penyusup !' batinnya mencoba menerka apa yang akan ia hadapi.

saat pintu ia buka lebar-lebar...

SPLAAASSSSHHH SPLAAASSSSHHH SPLAAASSSSHHH SPLAAASSSSHHH(PIERCING HEAD SHOT)...BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK...BUMM BUMM BUMM BUMM...

4 anbu khusus tersebut langsung melakukan 'atraksi gagal(?)' (seperti anbu Kuma di chapter 3) saat melihat Yugao(yang notabene kapten mereka) dan Konan(sang kakak angkat dari Hokage) tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat pada tubuh mereka yang putih bersih dan sedang memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung dihadapan mereka.

4 anbu khusus yang semuanya pria itupun langsung mencoba berdiri kembali dari acara atraksi gagal(?) mereka. ternyata mereka tidak langsung pingsan akibat godaan yang diberikan Kami-sama pada mereka.

"kapten i-ini be-benar-benar sebuah cobaan yang be-berat." ucap anbu bertopeng Puma pada sang kapten anbu Khusus yang memakai topeng Taka dengan sedikit terbata.

"kau benar Puma." sang kapten menyahuti perkataan anak buahnya itu.

"bu-bukannya perempuan y-yang bersurai ungu ge-gelap itu a-adalah Yu-Yugao-san sang kapten anbu? ja-jangan jangan ia ada sesuatu dengan Hokage." ucap anbu khusus bertopeng rubah dengan terbata. sepertinya anbu satu ini pingin cepat mati.

"k-kau be-benar Kitsune-san. dan buk-bukannya disebelahnya itu adalah kakak angkat sang Hokage-sama ?" kali ini anbu bertopeng macan juga cari mati karena menyahuti pertanyaan temannya dengan sedikit terbata juga.

'kita akan mati...' batin sang kapten anbu khusus yang bertopeng Elang saat ia melihat aura gelap muncul dari badan belakang Yugao dan Konan yang langsung membuat sang kapten anbu khusus pelindung hokage beserta 3 temannya tak bisa menggerakkan badannya saking takutnya pada pekatnya aura membunuh yang terpancar dari kedua perempuan yang berada di kamar sang Hokage tersebut.

mereka berempat langsung berkeringat dingin saat melihat Yugao memasang kuda-kuda kenjutsu andalannya. sementara Konan langsung membuat sebuah tombak kertas yang sangat tajam yanh melayang beberapa centi di atas surai indahnya. kedua perempuan menatap menatap 4 anbu khusus dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat kuat sekuat aura gelap yang sedang menguar keluar dari tubuh mereka saat ini.

" **k** **onoha ryu mikazuki no mai** " ucap Yugao menyebut jurusnya.

" **shinigami no mai"** ucap Konan menyebutkan jurusnya.

lalu dengan secepat kilat Yugao dan Konan sudah menghajar 4 anbu khusus tersebut hingga babak belur dan tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu kamar sang Hokage.

setelah puas menghajar 4 anbu khusus tersebut dan kembali tenang, Yugao dan Konan menutup pintu kamar Naruto kembali seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. sementara Naruto belum juga sadar meski terjadi kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua perempuan tersebut. saat ini mereka telah berubah status dari 'nee-chan' dan 'anbu kepercayaan sang hokage' menjadi 'predator' buat Naruto.

setelah menutup pintu kamar Naruto, dan membiarkan 4 anbu khusus yang tengah sekarat di depan pintu kamar Naruto, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali tidur disamping 'korban pemerkosaan' mereka sambil memeluk tubuh atletis sang korban dari sisi kiri dan kanan seperti sebelumnya.

 **FLASHBACK END GUYS**

Naruto langsung merinding disko saat ia mendengar penuturan sang anbu Puma barusan. 'mereka adalah 4 anbu pelindung hokage yang memiliki kekuatan di atas anbu biasa bahkan kapten anbu, tapi Yugao-san dan Konan nee-chan mampu menghajar mereka dengan mudah.' batin Naruto sambil membayangkan apa yang dua perempuan ganas tersebut lakukan pada 4 anbu di hadapannya. 'padahal mereka sedang dalam kondisi prima. lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku yang tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu apapun untuk melawan mereka ?' lanjutnya masih dalam hati. ia membayangkan dirinya yang dilempar ke langit biru dan menjadi bintang siang hari, lalu terjatuh dengan wajah yang lebih mengenaskan daripada anbu rubah dihadapannya yang topengnya telah rusak sebagian.

Naruto semakin merinding dan keringat dingin mengucur dengan deras sari kepalanya seperti hujan(?). kulif wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi setelah membayangkan apa yang barusan ia pikirkan.

4 anbu yang sedang berlutut hormat hanya bisa terkejut saat mereka melihat sang hokage yang tengah melamun membayangkan imajinasinya hingga wajah sang hokage berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

'Hokage-sama maafkan kami' ucap si anbu dengan topeng elang dalam hati sebelum ia menyampaikan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Hokage-sama tugas kami memang menjaga keselamatan anda, tapi jika harus melawab 'mereka berdua' lagi kami tidak akan mau mengorbankan jiwa kami dengan sia-sia. kami lebih memilih melawan 3 legenda Sannin dari konoha daripada kami harus bertemu 'dewa kematian' sebanyak dua kali." ucap sang kapten anbu dengan rasa yang berkecamuk di hatinya. tak lups ia menekankan kata 'mereka berdua' dan 'dewa kematian' kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan sang kapten anbu khusus tersebut langsung membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. 4 anbu khusus yang sedang berlutut hormat dihadapannya ini tak mau menolongnya saat ia berhadapan dengan dua 'predator'nya.

"Hah..." Naruto hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan sang kapten anbu khusus padanya. "baiklah terserah kalian saja." ucap Naruto akhirnya membuat ke 4 anbu dihadapannya bisa bernafas lega saat mereka mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari sang hokage.

tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan yang mendekat ke arah mereka. aura tersebut berasal dari kamar Naruto. 4 anbu yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan aura ini langsung membentuk handseal dengan cepat.

"semoga anda selamat Hokage-sama dan tolong maafkan kami karena tidak bisa membantu anda di saat genting seperti ini." kini Anbu tora yang sedari tadi diam dengan anbu Kitsune yang menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada sang hokage, ia menjadi wakil partner dan kaptennya. sang kapten dan partner si anbu Tora menjawab dengan anggukan menyetujui kalimat si anbu Tora. mereka langsung pergi dengan shunshin masing-masing, menghilang dari hadapan sang hokage yang kini terpaku pada tempatnya karena aura gelap pekat dibelakangnya yang seolah mengikatnya di tempat ia berdiri agar tidak ia tidak bisa lari dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Naruto lalu melihat belakangnya dengan gerakan patah-patah. sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau aura ini berasal dari predatornya. ia menelan ludahnya dengan sangat susah payah. di belakangnya sudah berdiri sang anbu Neko yang sudah memakai baju anbunya tanpa armor dan topengnya. lalu Naruto melihat ke arah kasur king size nya dan ia tak menemukan Konan yang tadi masih terlelap di kasurnya. jadi dimana Konan ?

"mencari siapa Naru-chan~ ?" bisik seseorang pada daun telinga Naruto. Naruto langsung merinding saat sang penanya langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan mesra dari belakang. sang penanya aka Konan kini hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya saja, jadi buah dadanya sangat terasa di dada Naruto yang tubuhnya sedang dipeluk Konan.

wajahnya langsung memerah padam dan rasa takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. ia teringat kembali pada kejadian semalam saat penisnya menerobos lubang Yugao.

ia bergetar dalam pelukan Konan karena perasaannya yang campur aduk saat ini. ia takut, malu, marah, dsb. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

ia menoleh untuk melihat sang pemeluk, wajahnya terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya saat ia melihat wajah Konan yang sudah sangat horny. tiba-tiba tempat yang ia pijak berubah menjadi sekumpulan kertas yang langsung membungkusnya dan membawanya kembali ke atas kasur.

Naruto dibaringkan oleh kertas-kertas tersebut ke atas kasurnya. dan setelah itu kertas kertas tersebut terbang ke arah Konan lalu seolah menyatu dengan tubuh Konan.

ternyata Naruto hanya diam dan tidak melawan. ia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang lumayan luas. ia sudah pasrah sekarang.

tap...tap...tap...

ia melihat ke arah Konan yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan santai. 'Kami-sama sepertinya kau sangat membenciku. sekarang aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua yang akan mereka lakukan padaku.' batin Naruto yang sudah putus harapan dan pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

ia lalu menatap Yugao, sang anbu bertopeng kucing tersebut keadaannya tak beda jauh dengan nee-chan nya saat ini. wajahnya juga sudah sangat memerah karena menahan hasratnya sejak tadi. Naruto melihat Yugao dari atas lalu turun kebawah hingga tatapannya berhenti pada satu tempat, yaitu diantara dua paha sang anbu yang juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya. ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak wajar di antara dua paha perempuan cantik berkulit putih tersebut. ia melihat sesuatu yang menonjol di celana si anbu Neko. 'apa itu ? bukannya perempuan gak punya yang seperti laki-laki kan ?' pikir Naruto saat ia melihat tonjolan aneh si celana sang anbu kucing.

seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, sang anbu kucing lalu melepaskan celana anbunya memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tak pernah Naruto pikirkan sebelumnya. ia melihat strap-on(sex toy berbentuk kelamin laki-laki yang ada ikat pinggangnya) berwarna tan terpasang di antara dua paha sang gadis anbu. strap-on tersebut memiliki panjang sekitar 12 cm dengan diameter sekitar 5 cm. benda itu berhasil membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya hingga hampir keluar dari tempatnya karena saking terkejutnya ia dengan benda asing yang baru pertama ia lihat ini.

"un-untuk apa benda itu ?" tanya Naruto yang mulai was-was. perasaanya merasakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan menimpanya hari ini.

"nanti kau juga akan tahu Naruto-kun~" ucap Yugao memberi tanda tanya besar pada si pria bersurai kuning tersebut.

 **warning: lemon akan dimulai guys...**

Konan yang sampai duluan di dekat kasur Naruto langsung melepas bra dan celana dalamnya. ia langsung naik ke atas kasur dan mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto satu persatu dengan lembut. ia tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto takkan melawan. ia bisa melihat keputus asaan yang terpancar dengan jelas di mata Naruto.

"hari ini aku akan memberikan mahkotaku padamu Naru-chan." ucap Konan saat ia selesai melucuti pakaian Naruto.

'tidak mungkin kan Konan nee-chan masih-' pemikiran Naruto langsung berhenti saat penisnya mulai merasakan sebuah sensasi yang ia rasakan semalam. ia melihat ke arah Konan yang mulai menggesek-gesekkan gerbang vaginanya di ujung penisnya yang sudah tegang entah sejak kapan. ia tak menyadari bahwa pusakanya telah berdiri karena perasaannya yang mulai campur aduk .hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda. ia merasakan bahwa lubang Konan lebih sempit dari Yugao. ia sedikit merintih saat ujung penisnya mulai masuk kedalam lubang milik Konan. Naruto merintih bukan karena kesakitan melainkan karena sempitnya vagina milik Konan.

"aahhhh~" Konan mendesah sangat erotis saat ia mulai memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit penis Naruto pada lubangnya. sementara Naruto yang terlentang di bawah tetap diam meski dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah padam. ia bisa merasakan ujung penisnya mulai menyentuh sesuatu di dalam vagina Konan yang tidak ia rasakan saat diperkosa oleh Yugao semalam. Konan langsung menghentakkan pinggangnya dan...

blessshhh...

"AAAAKKKKHHHHH" Konan langsung menjerit dengan keras dan membelalakkan matanya saat ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di lubang vaginanya. badannya serasa dibelah menjadi dua bagian secara vertikal. tak berapa lama terlihat darah perawannya keluar dari vaginanya. lalu terlihat butiran kristal keluar dari iris kuning indahnya. kristal tersebut langsung turun dan menyentuh kulit tan eksotis lelaki di bawahnya. 'ternyata benar Konan nee-chan masih perawan' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Naruto yang merasakan air mata sang nee-chan menyentuh perutnya langsung khawatir dan ia ingin segera menenangkan Konan. saat ia akan menggerakkan badan bagian atasnya, Konan langsung menahannya dengan mendorong Naruto untuk kembali terlentang. Konan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yugao yang sedari tadi diam ditepi kasur langsung naik dan memeluk tubuh Konan dari belakang. ia lalu memainkan puting Konan yang sudah menegang dengan tangannya yang masih terbungkus sarung tangan anbunya.

"aaahhhhhhh~ Yu-Yugao-san emmhhhh~ ahhhhhh~ emmhhhhh~" Konan yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari sang anbu Neko sama sekali tidak menolak. ia bahkan menikmati tiap sentuhan di putingnya yang dilakukan oleh sang anbu Neko dari belakang.

"AAKKHHH~ eehhhmmm~" Konan sedikit memekik kaget dengan gigitan dari sang anbu Neko yang menandai leher jenjangnya yang indah. tapi ia kembali mendesah saat sang anbu Neko mulai menghisap dengan kuat dan menjilati daerah tersebut yang akhirnya meninggalkan jejak merah di leher jenjangnya. sang anbu Neko melakukan hal tersebut sekitar 5 kali di tempat yang berbeda tapi masih di daerah leher jenjang Konan.

Konan yang sudah agak tenang akibat perlakuan sang anbu mulai memompa penis Naruto dari perlahan hingga semakin cepat.

"ahhh~ ahhh~ ahhh~ ahhh~ emmmhhh~ Na-Naru-chan te-ternyata penismu sangat besar dan pe-perkasa~." ucap Konan dengan nada terbata dan dengan dadanya yang naik turun saat ia memompa penis Naruto dalam vaginanya. badan Konan mulai dipenuhi keringat yang membasahi tubuh indahnya, menambah kesan sexy dan erotis gadis bersurai biru tersebut. bunyi gesekan antara vagina Konan dan penis Naruto beserta desahan Konan menjadi sumber suara di dalam kamar Naruto yang lumayan luas tersebut.

lalu apa yang Yugao lakukan ? Yugao hanya tersenyum sambil menggosok strap-onnya seolah sedang onani. perlu diketahui strap-on yang dikenakan Yugao adalah strap-on yang unik. strap-on tersebut memiliki fungsi seperti layaknya penis seorang lelaki. jadi apabila si pengguna orgasme maka strap-on tersebut akan mengalirkan cairan cinta si pengguna lewat ujung penisnya. hampir sama saat seorang lelaki orgasme. dan juga strap-on tersebut akan memberikan rasa pada vagina si pengguna saat memasuki lubang surgawi, seperti seorang lelaki merasakan lubang surgawi perempuan. dengan kata lain strap-on Yugao hampir memiliki fungsi mirip alat kelamin pria asli. mengapa hampir ? karena cairan cinta yang dialirkan tidak mengandung sperma jadi tidak bisa menghasilkan pembuahan. melihat adegan panas yang sedang terjadi di depannya membuatnya semakin tak sabar untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto saat ia mengetahui apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Naruto saat gilirannya.

dan bagaimana dengan Naruto ? Naruto sedari tadi hanya terus meronta-ronta. tangannya telah dikunci oleh sang nee-chan menggunakan jutsu kertasnya, sementara 2 tangan nee-channya terus saja memainkan puting Naruto. terkadang Konan akan meraup bibir Naruto dengan rakus. dan apabila Naruto menolak memberikan ijin bagi lidahnya untuk mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya, Konan langsung mengetatkan otot vaginanya untuk menjepit penis Naruto hingga sang pemilik 'pusaka' mengalah dan memberikan ijin. 'Kami-sama bunuh saja aku saat ini juga' ucap Naruto dalam hati merutuki dirinya yang tak berdaya melawan 2 predator mesum yang selalu lapar jika melihatnya. ia lalu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat karena ia merasakan vagina sang nee-chan yang tiba-tiba menyempit dan menjepit penisnya dengan kuat pertanda bahwa sang nee-chan telah sampai pada puncaknya.

"akkhhh~ akkhhhh~"Konan mendesah dengan sagat erotis saat ia mencapai puncaknya. karena sempitnya dan kuatnya vagina Konan yang menjepit penis Naruto membuat pria bersurai Kuning tersebut langsung mendesah tanpa ia sadari saat ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam vagina Konan. saking banyaknya, sperma Naruto bahkan ada yang sampai meluber keluar dari lubang vagina Konan yang tidak mampu menampung spermannya. Konan yang kelelahan langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Naruto yang barusan mendesah di saat-saat akhir permainan.

saat Naruto akan mencapai puncaknya tanpa sadar ia terhayut karena jepitan vagina sang nee-chan yang seolah menyedot penisnya untuk mengerluarkan spermanya didalam vagina sang nee-chan nya yang berwajah cantik tersebut.

"hah...hah...hah..." mereka berdua berdua terengah-engah akibat orgasme. Konan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya melihat ke arah Yugao yang memberinya tanda untuk memulai ronde baru, Konan hanya mengangguk, lalu berbaring di samping Naruto. Yugao yang berada ditepi kasur Naruto langsung naik ke atas kasur dan mengambil posisi di dekat Naruto.

"Naruto-kun~ jangan lupakan aku~" ucap Yugao dengan nada sexy yang menggoda tepat di daun telinga Naruto seperti yang Konan lakukan saat di awal. bukannya tergoda, Naruto malah langsung merinding saat mendengar suara Yugao. ia benar-benar lupa dengan keberadaan wanita bersurai ungu gelap tersebut dikamarnya.

Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Yugao yang melihat Naruto dengan peluh disekujur tubuhnya langsung menjilat bibir atasnya. Naruto yang telentang di bawah semakin merinding saat ia melihat hal yang barusan di lakukan oleh sang anbu yang sekarang ini hanya memakai baju anbunya tanpa armor, topeng, dan tentu saja 'celana anbu'nya. sarung tangan anbunya masih menutupi tangan mulus sang anbu Neko tersebut.

Naruto melihat ke arah strap-on Yugao dan ia langsung merasakan firasat super gak enak merayapi hatinya.

'Kami-sama belah saja aku menjadi dua' ucap Naruto dalam hati yang lagi-lagi pasrah dengan nasib yang akan ia terima sebentar lagi.

Yugao langsung membalikkan posisi badan Naruto yang awalnya terlentang menjadi tengkurap. ia lalu mengangkat paha Naruto agak tinggi hingga membuat posisi Naruto menjadi nungging. perasaan gak enak Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi merayapi hatinya.

ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hendak masuk lewat lubang anusnya. sesuatu tersebut seperti kain yang sudah basah. Naruto yang paham tujuan Yugao langsung hendak melarikan diri. tapi Konan langsung menahannya dengan memeluk tubuh Naruto dari samping dengan sangat erat. tangannya yang masih di kunci oleh jutsu kertas sang nee-chan semakin membuatnya kesusahan untuk memberontak.

ia menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah kanan dan kiri, menghindari jari Yugao yang tertutup sarung tangan anbunya yang hendak memasukkan jarinya ke lubang sempit miliknya.

Yugao langsung memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang telah ia beri pelicin ke lubang anus Naruto.

Kami-sama mendengar dan langsung mengabulkan do'a Naruto. "aaarrrrggghh..." Naruto mengerang menahan sakit luar biasa saat jari Yugao berhasil memasuki anusnya. "Yugao-san jangan bilang-aaaarrgghhh..." ucapan Naruto berganti menjadi erangan kembali saat jari tengah Yugao memasuki anusnya dan melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk memperlebar lubang anusnya.

"Yugao-san ku-kumohon hen-ti- henti-AAAAARRRGGGH UGGHHH..." seolah tak mau mendengar protes dari laki-laki yang hendak ia perkosa, Yugao langsung memasukkan jari manisnya ke lubang anus Naruto, membuat sang calon Korban berteriak sangat keras.

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya kesana-kemari berusaha melepaskan 3 jari Yugao dari lubang anusnya. tapi usahanya semakin sia-sia saat Konan yang ada di sampingnya menyilangkan kakinya jenjangnya untuk menahan pergerakan pinggul sang Uzumaki.

Yugao membuat gerakan in-out dengan ketiga jarinya di dalam lubang anus Naruto. membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan bahkan kristal bening mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya sudah siap untuk tumpah.

"Naruto-kun ternyata memang masih perjaka ya ?~" ucap Yugao dengan suara erotis yang menggoda tanpa menghentikan gerakan in-out tangannya di lubang anus Naruto.

beberapa saat kemudian Yugao mengeluarkan tangannya dari lubang sempit Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu hilang dari lubang anusnya langsung bernafas lega. tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia merasakan satu benda tumpul yang lumayan besar sedang mencoba memasuki dirinya.

"Yugao-san kumohon henti-hah-hah kan hal yang hah-hah ughh... hah akan kau lakukan padaku." ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan terkadang mengerang kesakitan.

air mata Naruto mulai jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang tampan. Yugao seakan tuli pada permohonan Naruto untuk menghentikan usahanya merebut keperjakaan anusnya. "AAAKKHHHH..." Naruto menjerit sekeras-kerasnya saat Yugao tetap memasukkan strap-on nya ke lubang analnya secara perlahan-lahan. air mata Naruto semakin deras keluar dari matanya. lalu Yugao menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya saat setengah strap-on nya telah masuk pada lubang Naruto. ia merasakan denyut anus Naruto yang terasa nikmat di vaginanya yang disalurkan strap-on yang sedang ia kenakan. Yugao memejamkan iris indahnya meresapi kenikmatan tersebut.

dengan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melesakkan sisa strap-on nya hingga menyentuh g-spot milik naruto membuat Naruto mengerang dan menangis.

"ku-kumo-hiks-hon hiks hentikan ini Yugao-san" ucap Naruto memohon sambil terisak. air matanya semakin deras keluar dari mata blue saphirenya. bukannya berhenti Yugao malah melakukan gerakan in-out di anusnya.

"aaahhhh~ahhhh~aaaaahhh~ Naruto-kun anusmu-aaahhhhh~ sempit sekali ahhh~ " ucap Yugao sambil mendesah gak karuan.

"Akkhhh~ akkhh~ akkhhh~ ku-kumohon hen-hentikaaan~ Yugao-san" ucap Naruto sambil mendesah mulai menikmati sodokan Yugao pada g-spotnya. Yugao yang mendengar Naruto mendesah semakin bersemangat memompa anus Naruto. tiba-tiba Konan sudah mengambil posisi berlutut didepan wajah Naruto.

ternyata Konan sudah mengenakan strap-on yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Yugao. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat ia mengetahui Konan akan memompa mulutnya.

Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "aaakkkhh-hmmppphhh~" tapi ia tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya saat Yugao menusuk g-spotnya lagi. Konan langsung memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memasukkan strap-onnya kedalam mulut Naruto yang membuat desahannya menjadi gumaman saja.

pupil mata Naruto langsung mengarah kearah ke atas saat strap-on Konan masuk ke mulutnya hingga kerongkongannya.

Konan langsung memompa mulut Naruto dari perlahan hingga cepat.

"hhhmmpphhh~ hmmpphhh~ hhhmmmphh~" kini desahan Naruto haya menjadi gumaman kerna mulutnya diperkosa oleh Konan.

Yugao semakin gencar memompa anus Naruto. Yugao membungkuk untuk mencapai punggung Naruto dan memberikan tanda merah dipunggung lebar Naruto, membuat penis Naruto yang daritadi lemas berdiri kembali.

setelah beberapa saat memompa, Konan dan Yugao merasakan bahwa mereka akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. mereka semakin ganas memompa anus dan mulut Naruto secara bersamaan. punggung lebar Naruto sudah penuh dengan kissmark Yugao. Yugao meraih penis Naruto yang sudah tegang kembali. ia lalu mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat.

"aahhhhh~ahhhhh~Aaahhh~hhmmmpphh~ahhhh~" suara desahan ketiga orang tersebut terdengar saling bersahutan di dalam kamar yang lumayan luas tersebut. bahkan Naruto juga ikut mendesah meski air matanya belum juga berhenti.

'Kami-sama kau benar-benar sangat baik hingga membuat diriku diperkosa dua wanita yang sangat kupercaya' sindir Naruto dalam hati. dan tak lama setelah menyindir ia mulai merasakan penisnya berkedut tanda bahwa ia akan mencapai orgasmenya.

"AAAHHHHH~" "AAAAHHHH~" "HHMMMPPHHH~" desah Konan disusul dengan desahan Yugao. mereka telah mencapai puncaknya. tangan Yugao yang sebelumnya mengocok penis Naruto dengan ganas, tiba-tiba meremasnya dengan Kuat hingga membuat Naruto mendesah karena telah mencapai klimaksnya.

Konan dan Yugao menyemburkan cairan cinta mereka di lubang masing-masing. sementara Naruto menyemburkan spermanya ke atas sprei kasurnya. pupil iris Naruto yang masih penuh air mata dipaksa membalik lagi saat Konan menyodokkan strap-on nya sangat dalam hingga ke kerongkongannya.

"HAH...HA-UHUK-UHUK...HAH..." Naruto langsung menghisap oksigen sebanyak banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya, sesekali terdengar ia terbatuk karena tersedak cairan Konan yang secara tak sengaja ia telan.

mereka bertiga langsung ambruk di kasur king size tersebut.

Konan melirik ke arah jam di dinding kamar Naruto untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

'hampir jam sebelas siang.' ucap Konan dalam hati.

tiba-tiba dikamar tersebut terdengar suara "krruucuuuk". wajah Konan langsung memerah saat mengetahui bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari perutnya. Yugao terkikik geli mendengar suara perut Konan. akan tetapi "krruucuuuk" kali ini suara perutnya yang berbunyi membuat wajahnya ikutan memerah karena malu. tak perut Narutopun juga mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat keras pula. membuat dua wanita disana terkikik.

Naruto hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya untuk menahan malu. karena dalam keadaan setelah diperkosa perutnya masih saja bisa mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu.

"baiklah kita akan makan di ichiraku ramen. aku yang traktir" ucap Konan memberikan usulan yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Yugao. sementara Naruto tidak bergeming sedikitpun mendengar usulan sang nee-chan. sekarang ia dalam posisi telungkup dengan posisi wajah menghadap kasurnya. tapi jika dilihat dari dekat disana terlihat serigaian jahat yang sepertinya berhasil merencanakan sesuatu. air matanya sudah berhenti sesaat setelah ia mencapai klimaks. dan sekarang wajah yang tadinya sedih digantikan dengan wajah penuh rencana jahat yang siap dilakukan.

"tapi kita harus bersiap-siap dulu." ucap Yugao kali ini memberi usul.

"baiklah kita mandi bersama saja untuk menyingkat waktu." ucap Konan dan langsung disetujui oleh anggukan semangat Yugao.

'hehehe Kami-sama kau memang baik hati. lihat saja Konan nee-chan, Yugao-san kalian akan menyesal setelah ini.' ucap Naruto masih tersenyum jahat yang tak diketahui oleh 2 wanita di kamarnya.

skip time

setelah bersiap-siap mereka langsung berangkat menuju ichiraku ramen. dalam perjalanan menuju ichiraku ramen, kedua wanita tersebut harus membopong Naruto dari samping kanan dan kiri. itu dikarenakan Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di daerah pantatnya yang membuatnya berdiri saja menjadi susah.

selama perjalanan menuju ichiraku ramen, banyak orang yang melihat Naruto dengan pandangan iri(karena dibopong 2 wanita cantik), penuh tanya(karena Naruto yang tak berangkat ke kantor hokage selama 2 hari ini) dll.

tapi tidak jarang juga warga atau shinobi yang menyapa Naruto dengan sopan dan ramah atau bertanya kepada Naruto mengapa 2 hari ini ia tidak ada di kantornya.

sementara Konan dan Yugao terus mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat kepada kunoichi, atau bahkan warga biasa yang bergender perempuan saat mereka melihat Naruto dengan tatapan genit mereka. banyak kunoichi atau warga biasa yang bergender perempuan tersebut harus lari terbirit-birit atau pingsan ditempat karena tidak kuat atau tidak sempat lari saat mereka merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat dari Yugao dan Konan.

setelah mencapai ichiraku ramen...

Konan dan Yugao hanya memesan 1 mangkok ramen biasa dengan porsi yang biasa pula.

berbeda dengan Naruto yang terus saja memesan satu mangkok ramen mieso dengan porsi jumbo.

Naruto berhenti makan saat mencapai pesanan yang ke 20. lalu ia meminta 20 porsi ramen lagi dibungkus untuk makan malamnya nanti.

sekarang gantian Konan dan Yugao yang merasakan firasat buruk.

"be-ber-berapa to-total semuanya paman Teuchi ?" tanya Konan dengan sedikit terbata dan juga keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya kepada orang tua dihadapnnya yang sedang memasang senyum ramahnya sejak awal mereka kemari.

"semuanya menjadi 500.000 yen." ucap paman Teuchi masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"ap-apa paman tidak salah hitung ?" Konan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang barusang ia dengar merupakan kesalahan.

"tidak" jawab sang pemilik kedai ramen tersebut.

Konan melihat dompetnya dan hanya ada 50.000 yen. ia lalu meminta Yugao untuk meminjamkan uang 450.000 yen.

tentu saja Yugao tak memiliki uang sebanyak itu. lalu Konan meminta berapapun uang yang dapat Yugao pinjamkan padanya.

Yugao sendiripun sedang mengalami krisis keuangan setelah ia memesan sebuah katana khusus kepada pande besi terbaik di Konoha yang harga katana yang ia pesan mencapai langit ke 4. (langit 7 terus bosen #ice digebukin para reader)

mereka lalu menatap ke arah Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempat ia duduk tadi.

"jika kalian tidak mampu membayar tagihannya maka kalian harus bekerja di sini selama 6 bulan." ucap si pemilik kedai dengan serius sambil menunjukkan kertas yang diam-diam diberikan Naruto padanya tadi.

kedua wanita disana membaca serius tulisan yang tertera di kertas berukuran sebesar buku gambar A4 tersebut.

di kertas tersebut tertulis

"paman semua tagihan ramenku 'mereka' yang bayar. maaf aku langsung pergi saat menerima ramen yang kubungkus tadi. terima kasih banyak paman Teuchi. ramenmu memang yang terbaik di dunia.

salam

'Uzumaki Naruto sang sichidaime.'

NB: jika mereka tak mau membayar suruh saja mereka bekerja di ichiraku ramen selama 6 bulan. perintah ini langsung dan mutlak dari sichidaime hokage.

bahkan di kertas itu terdapat stempel resmi sang hokage ke tujuh.

Konan dan Yugao mengakhiri acara membacanya saat aura ramah sang pemilik kedai berubah menjadi sangar.

"sekarang mau 'bayar' atau 'tidak' ?" ucap sang pemilik kedai dengan nada super sangar.

setelah meminta ijin untuk mengambil uang tabungan, menagih hutang ke seseorang, dan berhutang kepada banyak shinobi dan kunoichi, dll untuk membayar tagihan tersebut, kedua wanita tersebut keluar dari kedai ramen itu dengan aura suram.

mereka membalikkan dompetnya berharap akan ada sisa uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. tapi harapan mereka hanya dijawab oleh suara gagak.

lalu setelah itu mereka berdua meneriakkan nama seseorang yang telah berhasil mengerjai mereka berdua.

"NARUTO-KUN, JIKA KAMI MENEMUKANMU KAMI AKAN MEMPERKOSA ANUSMU LAGI DAN LAGI, LALU KAMI AKAN PERAH SPERMA MU HINGGA PENISMU KERING. DAN KAMI AKAN MEMBUAT TUBUHMU PENUH DENGAN CAIRAN CINTA KAMI !!!" ucap Konan dan Yugao yang sudah terlampau ooc. mereka menyumpah nyerapah si pria bersurai kuning tersebut. beberapa warga,shinobi atau kunoichi yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa merinding disko. mereka hanya hisa berharap bahwa hokage mereka takkan mati malam ini.

sementara dengan Naruto...

"sepertinya malam ini kau akan bernasib naas Hokage-sama" ucap Teuchi pada sang hokage yang ternyata meminta sembunyi di bawah meja dapur kedai tersebut.

"ahhhhh biarkan saja mereka membunuhku yang penting aku bisa menikmati ramenmu dan mengerjai mereka sampai aku puas. hahahaha..." jawab Naruto yang tidak begitu peduli dengan sumpah serapah yang di ucapkan oleh 2 krang wanita yang tadi berada di depan kedai.

TBC

oh ya minna

saya sebagai author fic ini mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca/mereview/bahkan membenci fic ini.

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena kalian sudah membuat hidup saya jadi lebih berwarna.

maaf jika masih gaje, banyak typos bertebaran(?) karena ice membuat fic ini menggunakan android, dll...

terima kasih minna

mohon reviewnya minna :)

'HOI' say adios minna

see you in next chapter minna


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ bondage/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

sebelumnya dalam WHMB

"NARUTO-KUN, JIKA KAMI MENEMUKANMU KAMI AKAN MEMPERKOSA ANUSMU LAGI DAN LAGI, LALU KAMI AKAN PERAH SPERMA MU HINGGA PENISMU KERING. DAN KAMI AKAN MEMBUAT TUBUHMU PENUH DENGAN CAIRAN CINTA KAMI !" ucap Konan dan Yugao yang sudah terlampau ooc. mereka menyumpah nyerapah si pria bersurai kuning tersebut. beberapa warga,shinobi atau kunoichi yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa merinding disko. mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa hokage mereka takkan mati malam ini.

"sepertinya malam ini kau akan bernasib naas Hokage-sama" ucap Teuchi pada sang hokage yang ternyata meminta sembunyi di bawah meja dapur kedai tersebut.

"ahhhhh biarkan saja mereka membunuhku yang penting aku bisa menikmati ramenmu dan mengerjai mereka sampai aku puas. hahahaha..." jawab Naruto yang tidak begitu peduli dengan sumpah serapah yang di ucapkan oleh 2 krang wanita yang tadi berada di depan kedai.

 **let the story begin...**

setelah beberapa jam bersembunyi dan merasakan nyeri dipantatnya berkurang, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya, setelah itu ia memastikan bahwa 2 predatornya telah tidak ada di daerah sekitar situ.

Naruto tak merasakan keberadaan mereka berdua. ia berpikir mungkin mereka berpencar untuk menemukan dirinya. sekarang sudah sore hari dan sebentar lagi malam akan datang.

setelah itu ia keluar dari kedai ichiraku ramen dan berjalan ke arah hutan kematian. ia mau menemui seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

'kuharap dia bersedia membantuku tanpa meminta imbalan apapun meski itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya.' ucap Naruto dalam hati berharap bahwa seseorang yang akan ia mintai tolong tidak akan meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

saat bersembunyi di kedai tadi ia mencoba memasuki mindscapenya tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. sepertinya ini memang ada hubungannya dengan gulungan aneh itu pikirnya.

"hei kau serahkan uangmu atau pisau tajamku ini akan menembus tubuhmu !" terdengar suara seseorang yang berada di depan Naruto.

di tengah perjalanannya ia dicegat oleh seorang pemabuk yang menodongkan pisau padanya saat ia sampai di tempat sepi. sepertinya pria tersebut hanya gelandangan yang ingin mencari uang untuk membeli minuman keras dengan cara memalak orang.

tanpa banyak bicara Naruto langsung menghajar orang tersebut hingga pingsan dengan wajah babak belur. ia memang tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu. tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bertarung menggunakan taijutsu kan ?

setelah itu ia membawa(baca: menyeret) orang pingsan tersebut menuju ke tujuannya.

setelah 15 menit, akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuannya. ia sekarang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bernuasa gelap dan lumayan menyeramka bagi orang yang pertama kali datang. tapi hal itu tak berlaku bagi Naruto meski ini adalah kali pertama ia datang ke tempat ini.

BRAK

Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu rumah tersebut menggunakan kakinya dan membuat pintu tersebut langsung lepas dari engselnya. rumah tersebut sangat gelap karena pencahayaan di rumah tersebut sangat minim sekali.

ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah gelap tersebut sambil tetap menyeret orang yang tadi ia buat pingsan.

"ohh... ternyata sichidaime Hokage-sama yang tadi 'mengetuk pintu' tempat penelitianku hingga lepas dari engselnya." ucap sebuah suara sinis sambil menekankan kata 'mengetuk pintu' dari dalam rumah yang gelap tersebut. Naruto sangat mengenali pemilik suara ini.

lalu muncullah seseorang yang tadi bersuara dari dalam kegelapan rumah tersebut. cahaya sore hari dibelakang Naruto berhasil menyinari sang pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam panjang dengan pupil mata vertikal berwarna kuning seperti mata ular. orang tersebut mengenakan sebuah jas panjang berwarna putih agak lusuh. jas yang ia kenakan seperti yang biasanya dipakai para dokter di rumah sakit.

"apa yang bisa aku bantu sichidaime Hokage-sama ?" ucap orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Orochimaru. setelah pds 4 selesai Orochimaru diperbolehkan kembali ke desa Konoha dengan syarat ia akan ditempatkan di dekat hutan kematian dan jauh dari pemukiman warga. Orochimaru juga harus terus diawasi oleh anbu selama 1X24 jam. dan dilehernya ia diberi fuin kejujuran. apabila fuin tersebut mendeteksi kebohongan maka fuin tersebut akan menyala merah dan Orochimaru akan merasa lehernya seperti dibakar oleh api yang sangat panas.

"gunakan jutsu edo tenseimu untuk membangkitkan Nidaime Hokage." jawab Naruto tanpa basa-basi dengan wajah serius. jawaban yang dikeluarkan Naruto lebih terkesan memerintah dari pada meminta tolong.

"oh...begitu..." jawab sang sanin ular tanpa tersinggung sedikitpun dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh sang Hokage. "apa anda membawa tumbal yang akan digunakan untuk melakukan jutsu tersebut ?" lanjutnya bertanya ketika ia melihat ke arah mata sang Hokage. Orochimaru mengetahui bahwa orang dihadapannya ini sedang terkena sebuah masalah yang sangat serius hingga ia datang ke tempatnya sendirian.

Naruto lalu melempar orang yang tadi ia buat pingsan kehadapan Orochimaru. "lakukan dengan cepat karena aku masih banyak keperluan dan aku tidak bisa disini terlalu lama. dan juga jangan terlalu formal padaku. panggil aja aku Naruto." ucap Naruto dengan nada memerintah.

"baiklah Naruto." ucap sang hebi-sanin kepada Naruto.

Orochimaru lalu membuat beberapa handseal rumit dengan sangat cepat.

" **kuchiyose: edo tensei** " ucap Orochimaru sambil menghentakkan tangannya ke atas lantai rumahnya. lalu terlihat sebuah ektoplasma(arwah) muncul dari bawah lantai rumahnya dan langsung menuju tubuh orang yang sedang pingsan disana.

tubuh orang itu langsung berubah sedikit demi sedikit, sebelum akhirnya tubuh orang itu berubah total dan menunjukkan penampilan yang berbeda dengan orang yang tadi Naruto buat pingsan. akhirnya Nidaime hokage muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

sang Nidaime hokage aka Senju Tobirama langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah sekelilingnya sebelum ia melihat ke arah Orochimaru dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"sekarang mau apalagi kau Orochimaru ? jika kau membangkitkanku lagi hanya untuk menjadi bidak tempurmu-" Nidaime menjeda sejenak kalimatnya lalu mengambil nafas dan menaikkan tekanan cakranya yang luar biasa. "-maka hari ini adalah akan menjadi hari terakhirmu melihat matahari terbenam." ucap sang Nidaime hokage dengan nada dingin dan tekanan cakra yang luar biasa.

"saya membangkitkan anda bukan untuk menyuruh anda bertempur atau menjadi bidak saya Nidaime-sama." ucap Orochimaru tenang. ia seolah tak terpengaruh dengan tekanan cakra dari sang Nidaime hokage. "saya memanggil anda karena saya diperintahkan sang Sichidaime hokage yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada anda." lanjut Orochimaru menjelaskan perihal mengapa ia memanggil sang hokage kedua dengan jurus ciptaanya.

sang Nidaime mengalihkan wajahnya untuk melihat seseorang yang barusan disebut Orochimaru bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu untuk ditanyakan padanya.

"salam Nidaime hokage-sama" ucap Naruto sopan kepada mantan hokage yang berdiri di hadapannya dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"apa maumu bocah ?!" tanya Tobirama to the point tanpa basa basi.

"begini Nidaime-sama" Naruto mengambil nafas lumayan panjang sebelum ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya semenjak 2 hari yang lalu. lebih tepatnya semenjak ia membuat handseal jutsu pada sebuah gulungan tanpa nama yang ia temukan di meja kerjanya. "saya ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada diri saya. setelah saya menjadi hokage saya terus mempelajari jutsu-jutsu dari gulungan-gulungan yang saya temukan di arsip penyimpanan milik hokage terdahulu. lalu 2 hari yang lalu saya menemukan sebuah gulungan jutsu tanpa nama, dan di dalam gulungan tersebut hanya ada aksara kanji yang tertulis rapi dan membentuk beberapa handseal rumit yang sangat panjang."ucap Naruto memulai penjelasannya.

ia lalu menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada sang Nidaime hokage yang mendengarkannya dengan diam dan tatapan dinginnya tak lepas dari seorang pemuda yang sedang menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya dari dua hari yang lalu. Naruto menceritakan segalanya kepada sang Nidaime termasuk adegan panasnya dengan Konan dan Yugao(kecuali saat a*nya diperkosa Yugao tadi pagi). Naruto berharap dengan menceritakan apa yang terjadi akan bisa memberinya petunjuk untuk keluar dari masalahnya sekarang.

setelah sekitar setengah jam Naruto menjelaskan Nidaime terdiam sebentar. ia melihat keluar rumah melalui pintu yang dirusak Naruto. hari sudah mulai menjelang malam. sang Nidaime hokage menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya menunggu solusi yang akan ia berikan.

"aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa gulungan jutsu 'itu' akan ditemukan." ucap sang Nidaime yang akan memulai penjelasannya. diam sejenak mengambil nafas lumayan panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan agak kasar, menandakan bahwa ia sedang gusar.

"dulu aku memang menciptakan beberapa jutsu dan salah satunya adalah jutsu dalam gulungan tersebut." lanjut sang Nidaime. "sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin menciptakan jutsu yang sangat dahsyat yang mampu menghancurkan satu batalion anbu hanya dengan satu jutsu. akan tetapi terjadi kesalahan saat aku mempraktekkan jutsu tersebut. jutsu tersebut bukan berfungsi untuk menghancurkan lawan, akan tetapi..." Nidaime menggantung penjelasannya membuat Naruto dan Orochimaru yang baru tahu tentang hal ini menjadi semakin penasaran dengan lanjutan penjelasan dari Nidaime hokage.

"...jutsu tersebut malah menguras cakra penggunanya di hari pertama, lalu di hari kedua dan seterusnya cakra sang pengguna akan menguatkan aura pengguna jutsu dan mengacaukan aliran cakranya, meskipun si pengguna memiliki kemampuan seorang dewa, ia tetap takkan bisa membuat satu jutsupun meskipun jutsu itu adalah jutsu untuk bocah sekelas genin. dan aura yang terpancar dari si pengguna jutsu itu akan membuat lawan jenisnya menjadi terangsang dan ingin bersetubuh dengan pengguna jutsu tersebut. seseorang yang telah terpengaruh jutsu itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk bersetubuh dengannya meskipun ia harus memperkosa si pengguna jutsu seperti yang kau alami 3 hari ini." ucap Nidaime menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Naruto.

"glek..." Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang tersebut. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah bukan karena tidak mengerti pada penjelasan orang dihadapannya. akan tetapi ia menelan ludah karena jika ini bisa menarik lawan jenisnya bisa-bisa ia diperkosa oleh semua perempuan yang ada di konoha.

membayangkan itu membuat Naruto merinding dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "lalu saat aku berada dirumah sakit kenapa Sakura tidak terpengaruh dengan auraku ?" tanya Naruto setelah ia sadar dari lamunannya.

"auramu memang bisa menarik semual lawan jenis kita. tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada orang yang sudah bersuami." ucap Nidaime-hokage menjelaskannya kepada Naruto.

"lalu bagaimana cara mematahkan jutsu ini Nidaime-sama ?" sekarang ia hampir sampai pada jalan keluar dari masalah yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

"itu hal yang mudah bocah." jawab sang Nidaime hokage. ia lalu menunjukkan beberapa handseal kepada Naruto. "tirukan saja handseal yang barusan aku lakukan lalu ucapkan 'kai' maka aliran cakramu akan kembali stabil." lanjut sang Nidaime hokage menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

"oh begitu ya..." Naruto paham dengan penjelasan Nidaime hokage. ia lalu melakukan sesuai dengan penjelasan sang Nidaime hokage.

"kai" ucap Naruto saat ia selesai melakukan serangkaian handseal rumit yang ditunjukkan padanya batusan.

'bocah ini mengagumkan. pantad ia bisa menjadi hokage di usia semuda ini.' batin sang Nidaime hokage yang terkagum pada kepandaian Naruto yang bisa mengerti dengan penjelasannya meski ia hanya melakukannya dengan satu kali. 'ia bahkan telah melampaui kita nii-san.' lanjut sang Nidaime hokage dalam hatinya.

"aliran cakramu sudah kembali lagi bocah. sekarang kau bisa menggunakan jutsumu kembali" ucap sang Nidaime hokage masih dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya. meskipun tadi ia memuji Naruto dalam hatinya.

"hai. sekarang biar aku coba dulu." ucap Naruto. **"hirasihin"** dalam sekejap mata Naruto telah menghilang meninggalkan Orochimaru yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan percakapan mereka berdua dan Nidaime hokage yang kagum dengan jutsu yang barusan Naruto sebutkan.

tiba-tiba ia muncul kembali dihadapan mereka berdua dengan memegang sebuah gulungan penyebab masalahnya selama dua hari ini. ia lalu menyerahkan gulungan tersebut pada Nidaime hokage.

"hei bocah se-" "Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto sang sichidaime-hokage, Nidaime-sama. panggil saja saya Naruto." ucapan Tobirama terpotong oleh perkenalan Naruto. sepertinya Naruto sangat tidak suka dengan panggilan yang diberikan sang Nidaime hokage padanya.

"sejak kapan kau menandai tempat ini dengan fuinmu Naruto ?aku tak merasakan adanya cakramu ditempat ini. dan jarak perpindahanmu barusan juga sangat jauh. benarkah jutsu barusan adalah hiraishin ciptaanku atau kau menggunakan jutsu lain yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan jutsuku barusan ?" tanya sang Nidaime hokage pada Naruto setelah ia menerima gulungan yang disodorkan padanya.

"itu memang hiraishin ciptaan anda Nidaime-sama. saya telah berhasil meningkatkan jutsu tersebut pada tingkatan selanjutnya. jadi sekarang saya tidak perlu meninggalkan fuin atau membutuhkan perantara untuk meninggalkan tempat atau menuju ke suatu tempat" ucap Naruto menjelaskan. hal itu membuat adik sang Kami no shinobi terkejut.

dia semakin kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto. dan lagi sebelum ia datang, Tobirama tak merasakan ia akan muncul dimana, dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto telah muncul dihadapannya.

"kau memang mengagumkan Naruto" ucap Tobirama akhirnya mengakui kemampuan Naruto.

"terima kasih Nidaime-sama." ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah hati setelah ia mendengar pujian dari orang paling dingin dalam sejarah desa Konoha. "lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan pada gulungan tersebut Nidaime-sama ?" tanya Naruto pada Tobirama.

Tobirama terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu berucap "baiklah aku ingin kau musnahkan gulungan jutsu ini. jutsu ini adalah aib bagiku." ucap Tobirama membuat keptusan.

"baiklah Nidaime-sama." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto..." Tobirama memanggil Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto hanya menoleh kepada sang pemanggil. "ingatlah Naruto handseal yang kutunjukkan padamu hanya untuk menyetabilkan cakramu saja. tapi auramu akan tetap sama." ucap Tobirama pada Naruto.

Naruto sangat terkejut dengan perkataan sang Nidaime hokage padanya. hal tersebut dapat terlihat dari raut wajah Naruto yang awalnya senang menjadi suram kembali.

"an-anda hanya bercandakan Nidaime-sama ?" Naruto mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menunjukkan bahwa seseorang tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang ada di hadapan matanya.

"Tidak" jawab Tobirama singkat. "dan juga kau tidak bisa menggunakan semua kekuatanmu jika keadaan hatimu sedang panik atau takut. dengan kata lain sebelum menggunakan jutsu hatimu harus dalam keadaan tenang jika tidak maka jutsu kelas 'D' pun kau takkan bisa melakukannya. jikalalupun bisa kau akan langsung kelelahan." lanjut Tobirama sambil menatap tajam ke arah mata Naruto yang tengah terkejut.

"hai' Nidaime-sama" jawab Naruto tenang dan menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya barusan. 'berarti aku masih tidak bisa lari dari dua predator yang telah bersumpah akan memperkosa diriku habis-habisan.' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil pundung di pojok ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh lampu yang tidak begitu terang menyinari innernya yang berada didalam hati.

'kurasa perkataan paman Teuchi tentang aku akan mengalami malam yang naas hari ini akan menjadi kenyataan.' lanjutnya semakin terpuruk saat ia membayangkan ia akan diperkosa habis-habisan oleh kedua predatornya malam ini.

"baiklah Naruto aku serahkan desa tercinta ini padamu. sayonara Naruto sang sichidaime hokage." ucap Tobirama dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. Orochimaru melakukan serangkaian handseal lalu mengucapkan jutsunya **"kuchiyose: edo tensei kai"** saat Orochimaru mengucapkan nama jutsunya, seketika tubuh Tobirama bersinar terang lalu menghilang meninggalkan debu dan mayat dari orang yang ditumbalkan tadi.

"hai' Nidaime-sama." balas Naruto meski ia mengetahui bahwa sang Nidaime telah tidak ada di tempat barusan.

"terima kasih karena telah membantuku Orochimaru-san." ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk 90 derajat di depan sang sanin ular.

sementara Orochimaru sangat terkejut melihat apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh sang hokage dihadapannya. "sama-sama Naruto." ucap Orochimaru disusul dengan senyuman tulus sang sanin ular. senyuman yang hampir tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun juga. 'Sarutobi sensei pasti bangga jika cucunya telah menjadi sekuat ini tapi masih memiliki kerendahan hati yang tinggi.' ucap Orochimaru dalam hatinya saat ia teringat bahwa senseinya atau Sandaime-hokage sangat menyayangi pemuda di hadapannya saat ini seperti beliau menyayangi cucunya sendiri.

tanpa sadar air mata Orochimaru terjatuh ke atas lantai rumahnya yang suram. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu hanya diam karena ia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang sanin ular dihadapannya.

"sebagai ucapan terima kasihku apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu Orochimaru-san ?" tanya Naruto pada orang yang ia anggap telah berjasa dalam menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"apapun itu kau akan mengabulkannya ?" tanya Orochimaru tentang keseriusan Naruto yang akan mengabulkan semua permintaannya.

"selama permintaanmu adalah hal yang 'wajar' dan 'tidak aneh-aneh' aku akan mengabulkannya." ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kats 'wajar' dan 'tidak aneh-aneh'.

"baiklah Naruto-kun. permintaanku adalah aku ingin kau merawat gadis ini" ucapnya setelah masuk ke sebuah ruangan lalu menuntun seorang gadis remaja yang tingginya mungkin sebahu Naruto. gadis tersebut kira-kira berusia sama dengan Naruto, kedua matanya ditutup perban. "bisa kan ?" tanya Orochimaru lagi.

"baiklah" ucap Naruto menyanggupi permintaan Orochimaru. "tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis ini di suatu tempat." ucap Naruto sambil berpikir mengingat kembali dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang sekarang ini berdiri dihadapannya.

"ia adalah Tayuya-chan, Naruto-kun." ucap Orochimaru memberitahu Naruto. "ia dulunya adalah salah satu dari 4 ninja bunyi yang kuperintahkan untuk menculik Sasuke-kun dari desa Konoha." lanjut Orochimaru mengingatkan Naruto pada ingatannya beberapa tahun silam saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha demi kekuatan.

"ti-tidak mungkin dia gadis itu !" ucap Naruto tak percaya pada perkataan Orochimaru. "bukankah ia telah tewas saat itu ?" lanjut Naruto masih tak percaya saat ia melihat gadis dihadapannya saat ini.

"aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana ini bisa terjadi Naruto-kun. saat itu salah satu budakku menemukan ia telah tewas di atas tumpukan pohon di hutan dekat Otogakure." jelas Orochimaru. lalu ia menceritakan bagaimana sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi pada tubuh Tayuya hingga membuatnya hidup kembali. setelah itu ia merawatnya, meski saat itu ia masih menganggap Tayuya sebagai budak dan melakukan berbagai eksperimen pada tubuhnya. tapi lama kelamaan perasaan Orochimaru berganti menjadi rasa kasih sayang kepada gadis bersurai merah lembut tersebut. ia tidak ingin seseorang yang sudah ia anggap putrinya sendiri tinggal di tempat seperti ini. ia ingin melihat anak yang sudah ia anggap putrinya tersebut dapat tumbuh berkembang seperti layaknya gadis lain dan menjadi kunoichi yang hebat seperti teman lamanya saat ia masih menjadi shinobi di Konoha, orang tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan ia adalah Senju Tsunade.

"tapi seperti yang kau lihat Naruto-kun," ucap Orochimaru dengan nada sedih bercampur kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. "Tayuya mengalami kebutaan pada kedua matanya. bertahun-tahun aku mencoba berbagai hal untuk mengembalikan iris indahnya tapi tetap saja selalu gagal." lanjut Orochimaru.

"baiklah aku akan membawanya ke tempatku tinggal. dan aku berjanji dia akan kujaga dengan baik." ucap Naruto. "kemarilah Yuya-chan, biarkan aku membantumu." ucap Naruto sambil memanggil sang gadis bersurai merah lembut tersebut. saat ia sudah dekat, Naruto menaruh kedua telapak tangannya pada mata Tayuya. Naruto menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut.

"sekarang buka perban itu Orochimaru-san" perintah Naruto pada Orochimaru yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto barusan.

Orochimaru mulai melepaskan perban mata Tayuya perlahan. saat ia melihat Tayuya membuka matanya, Orochimaru sangat terkejut beserta bahagia. ia lalu memeluk tubuh kecil gadis tersebut.

gadis tersebut langsung terkejut karena tuannya memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. sesuatu yang sangat langka baginya. pelukan ini terasa nyaman buatnya. ini bukan pelukan palsu, tapi ini pelukan murni kasih sayang seorang ayah pada anaknya.

Tayuya membalas pelukan hangat sang ayah angkat lalu mengusap-usapkan wajahnya yang sudah penuh airmata ke jas lusuh sang ayah.

"Tayuya-chan pergilah bersama Naruto-kun. mulai sekarang kau akan bisa hidup dengan normal." ucap Orochimaru pada anak angkatnya.

"tapi Orochimaru-sama aku tak-" "pergilah dengan Naruto-kun Tayuya-chan. ia akan menjagamu. kau bukanlah budakku lagi. aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putriku. sekarang tolong turuti permintaan tou-sanmu yang dulu pernah jahat padamu." ucap Orochimaru memotong kalimat protes yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Tayuya.

ucapan Orochimaru barusan langsung membuat air mata Tayuya kembali turun dengan deras dari mata indahnya. ia tak pernah menyangka tuannya akan menganggapnya sebagai putrinya bukan sebagai budaknya.

"anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena ketidak becusanku dalam merawatmu." lanjut Orochimaru membuat pertahanan terakhir Tayuya runtuh. ia tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan orang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai putrinya.

"dasar TOU-SAN brengsek ! memang benar TOU-SAN tak becus merawatku selama ini ! kau bahkan tak pantas kusebut TOU-SAN ! aku akan meninggalkan TOU-SAN sendirian dan membiarkan TOU-SAN membusuk di tempat ini sendirian !" ucap Tayuya sambil memukul perut Orochimaru berulang-ulang dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. tidak lupa ia terus menekankan kata 'tou-san' dalam kalimatnya. bahkan pukulan tersebut sempat membuat Orochimaru meringis kesakitan lalu disusul sebuah senyuman tulus. ia mengetahui bahwa putri angkatnya akan ikut dengan Naruto.

Naruto lalu memegang lembut tangan Tayuya lalu menarik tubuhnya dengan lembut pula untuk berdiri disampingnya."cukup Yuya-chan". ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan hati Tayuya yang berkecamuk.

"ayo Naruto-kun kita pergi dari sini. kita tinggalkan saja TOU-SAN tua bangka ini agar membusuk di tempat ini sendirian." ucap Tayuya berusaha menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya yang masih sangat kentara.

"hai' Yuya-chan. tapi kau tunggu diluar sebentar, nanti aku akan menyusul." ucap Naruto menyuruh Tayuya keluar dulu.

Tayuya berjalan keluar dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai rumah Orochimaru. membuat sang sanin ular hanya bisa tersenyum tulus.

Naruto lalu menghadap Orochimaru kembali. "ada pernintaan lain ?" tanya Naruto pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"sungguh ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"ya" akhirnya Orochimaru mengeluarkan suaranya.

"benarkah ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

perempatan muncul didahi Orochimaru yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi pemuda dihadapannya saat ini. sebuah ide untuk mengerjai sang hokage lewat dikepalanya.

"mungkin satu permintaan lagi jika boleh" jawab Orochimaru.

"apa itu ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

tiba-tiba saja Orochimaru sudah ada dihadapan Naruto lalu menjilat wajah sang hokage muda dan berucap "bagaimana kalau aku ikut 'memperkosa' mu ? boleh ?"

"oh tidak jadi. lupakan saja tentang permintaan keduaku padamu." ucap Naruto cepat.

"khukhukhu... jadi kau menolakku Naruto-kun ?" tanya Orochimaru dengan nada manjanya.

Naruto langsung merinding disko saat mendengar suara barusan. Naruto langsung berlari ke arah luar dengan cepat. tapi sebelum ia menjemput Tayuya yang sudah menunggunya diluar ia menolehkan kepalanya ke Orochimaru.

"jika kau kangen atau ingin bertemu dengan Yuya-chan datang saja kerumahku. jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk datang Orochimaru-san." ucap Naruto setelah itu ia berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menjemput Tayuya.

Orochimaru terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto barusan. "arigatou Naruto-kun" gumamnya lalu setetes air mata turun melewati wajah pucatnya.

"aku titipkan Tayuya-chan padamu. karena aku tak mungkin menemuinya dengan kondisi seperti ini." ucapnya pada kekosongan. "uhuk-uhuk-UHUK-UHUK-UHUK" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Orochimaru langsung terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Orochimaru lalu duduk menyandar pada pintu kamar tempat Tayuya tadi keluar bersamanya. sepertinya itu adalah kamar sang putri angkatnya.

"Tayuya-chan maafkan Tou-san ka-UHUK-UHUK-rena telah gagal dalam merawatmu." ucapnya pada kekosongan lagi sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Sarutobi-sensei, Ero Jiraiya, kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan menjemput kalian" ucapnya sebelum ia menutup mata untuk selamanya.

sementara di tempat Naruto dan Tayuya...

malam hari telah tiba. langit yang tadinya jingga kini digantikan dengan selimut hitam bertabur bintang. waktu berlalu cepat karena percakapan Naruto dengan Nidaime memakan waktu cukup lama.

mereka terlihat berjalan santai menuju daerah pemukiman warga. mereka berjalan beriringan. kadang-kadang Naruto menceritakan lelucon yang membuat Tayuya tertawa.

tiba-tiba...

DEG

'pe-perasaan tidak enak apa yang menggerayangi hatiku ini ? aku merasakan firasat buruk' ucap Tayuya dalam hati.

"Yuya-chan ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Naruto

"tidak- tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun" ucap Tayuya sambil berusaha menampik perasaan buruk dihatinya.

tapi perasaannya mendadak berubah. ia merasakan hasratnya menguasai dirinya. ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas, padahal udara dingin malam hari ini sangat menusuk kulit. wajahnya memerah padam, dadanya dag-dig-dug gak karuan, nafasnya mulai terengah-engah, dan keringat bercucuran di wajah cantiknya.

'ughhh sekarang apa lagi ini ? ke-kenapa seluruh badanku memanas dan nafasku menjadi seperti ini ?' ucap Tayuya dalam hati. ini adalah hal baru baginya, jadi Tayuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"ughhh" Tayuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. vaginanya yang tertutup rok shinobinya terasa berkedut-kedut dan mulai basah. puting di kedua dadanya mulai terlihat menonjol dari baju tipis yang ia kenakan. ternyata Tayuya tidak memakai bra.

Naruto yang mulai sadar dengan keanehan Tayuya berjalan mendekatinya.

"ada apa Yuya-chan ?" tanya Naruto pada Tayuya yang sudah berhenti berjalan dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Tayuya tidak sadar jika Naruto sudah ada didekatnya.

Naruto menempelkan punggung tangannya di kepala Tayuya. ia merasakan kepala Tayuya yang panas. 'apa dia demam ?' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya yang mulai panik. Naruto lalu langsung menggendong Tayuya yang tidak terlalu berat baginya dengan bridal style.

"pegangan padaku Yuya-chan." ucap Naruto. Tayuya hanya menurut dan langsung memeluk Naruto setelah mendengar suara saudara barunya yang samar ditelinganya. ia memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat hingga buah dadanya menempel pada dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto langsung pergi menggunakan hiraishinnya menuju kerumahnya. hanya dalam sekejap mata ia sudah sampai di dalam kamar Konan. ia langsung membaringkan Tayuya diatas kasur Konan. mengapa ia memilih kamar ini ? karena gak mungkinkan ia menaruh Tayuya dikamarnya yang berantakan di sana-sini dan banyak sperma kering di atas spreinya. bisa berabe kalo Tayuya bertanya tentang apa ini dan apa itu jika ia sudah baikan.

tapi saat Naruto akan berjalan keluar kamar...

BRUKK...

ia langsung jatuh tersungkur karena merasakan cakranya terkuras habis setelah menggunakan hiraishin barusan. tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan keringatnya bercucuran dari seluruh badannya.

'sial, sepertinya aku tadi panik dan langsung memaksakan diriku menggunakan hiraishin.' ucap Naruto dalam hati. ia lupa dengan perkataan Nidaime tentang larangan menggunakan jutsu saat hatinya sedang panik atau takut.

kini Naruto sedang terengah-engah dalam posisi tengkurap dan wajahnya menghadap samping. dia merutuki kebodohannya yang mudah panik.

tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasakan keberadaan 2 orang yang tidak asing baginya.

"sial 2 predator itu sudah datang." ucap Naruto yang bisa didengar Tayuya yang tengah berbaring di atad kasur.

Tayuya yang tak mengerti kalau dia sedang horny semakin dibuat bingung dengan perkataan saudara barunya.

"Naruto-kun apa maksud-" cklek perkataan Tayuya langsung terhenti saat ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan memperlihatkan 2 wanita cantik berpakaian jounin khas desa Konoha, dan hitai ate Konoha mereka terletak pada lengan kiri mereka tepat di atas siku.

"aaahhhh~ Naru-chan sudah pulang ternyata." ucap salah satu dari dua wanita cantik disana yang memiliki surai biru dengan origami bunga yang setia melekat pada rambut indahnya. ia adalah Konan.

"hmm~ sepertinya kita sedang beruntung hari ini Konan-chan." ucap wanita cantik yang lain yang memiliki surai ungu gelap.

"eh... siapa gadis cantik itu ?" tanya Konan entah pada siapa. ia berharap salah satu dari 3 orang disana akan menjawabnya.

"wah Naru-chan ternyata sudah berani nakal. ia sudah berani membawa gadis lain kerumah." ucap Yugao menimpali ucapan Konan.

Tayuya sudah berhasil berdiri dari kasur Konan meski dengan susah payah menahan gejolak duniawi di dalam tubuhnya. ia berjalan ke arah 2 wanita cantik disana lalu membungkuk sembari memperkenalkan diri. "nama saya Tayuya. saya adalah anak angkat dari Orochimaru-sama. sekarang saya adalah saudari Naruto-kun setelah Orochimaru-sama menyerahkan hak asuh atas diri saya kepada Naruto-kun." ucap Tayuya sesopan mungkin. ia menahan hasrat duniawinya yang semakin bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"aku Konan dan ini Uzuki Yugao 'obaa-chan'." kata Konan memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus Yugao dengan watadosnya sambil tersenyum manis, tak lupa ia juga menekankan kata 'obaa-chan' saat mengenalkan Yugao pada gadis manis didepannya.

perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Yugao saat Konan dengan seenak jidat menyebutnya 'obaa-chan'. "kau bisa memanggilku Konan ne-" "baa-chan." ucap Yugao cepat memotong perkataan Konan sekaligus membalas perkataannya.

kini perempatan juga muncul di dahi Konan. wajahnya tertunduk dan dan dari punggungnya keluar aura membunuh yang sangat mengintimidasi sekitarnya. tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Yugao yang juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama dari punggungnya.

lalu mereka saling melempar deathglare masing-masing.

Tayuya yang melihat tingkah kekanakan 2 wanita dihadapannya hanya terkikik geli sambil bergumam "keluarga yang rukun dan unik". sementara Naruto sudah mengendap-endap hendak kabur lewat jendela kamar Konan.

tapi nasib sial sedang bersamanya saat ini. 2 wanita disana menyadari bahwa sang 'mangsa' hendak kabur.

mereka langsung berhenti saling melempar deathglare, lalu dengan secepat kilat sudah ada didepan jendela kamar Konan menghalangi jalan kabur sang 'mangsa' mereka.

mereka langsung memegang kedua tangan Naruto, lalu menyeretnya ke kasur king-size di kamar Konan. setelah dekat dengan kasur Konan, Naruto langsung dilempar ke atas kasur Konan. Konan langsung memberikan sebuah kertas fuin pemberat pada masing-masing tangan dan Kaki Naruto.

tubuh Naruto yang memang belum begitu pulih hanya bisa pasrah kembali.

ia tahu predatornya akan memangsanya habis-habisan malam ini.

"Yuya-chan sebaiknya kau kunci pintu itu dan ikut berpesta dengan kami" ucap Konan yang mengetahui bahwa Tayuya tengah horny seperti mereka. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Konan langsung membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut bukan main dengan perkataan Konan.

"apa tidak apa-apa ia ikut Konan-chan ?" tanya Yugao meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

Konan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Naruto langsung mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali lalu hendak menyelamatkan saudarinya.

"YUYA-CHAN JANGAN DENGARKA-HMMMPPHHHHH- HHMMPPPHH..." teriakan Naruto terputus saat Yugao langsung mencium mulut Naruto dengan ganas. lidah Yugao langsung mengobrak abrik mulut Naruto yang belum sempat bertahan. kedua tangan Yugao yang masih dibungkus sarung tangan berada di kanan dan kiri kepala Naruto untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. ciuman panas tersebut langsung membuat badan Naruto semakin lemas dan kehilangan tenaganya kembali. seolah-olah Yugao sedang menyedot tenaganya melalui ciuman paksa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto saat ini.

 **LEMON START GUYS:**

 **NARUTO VS KONAN, YUGAO, AND TAYUYA.**

 **warning: liitle Yuri scene**

"hhmmmpphhh~ hmmmphhh~" desah Yugao dalam ciumannya sambil menggesek gesekkan buah dadanya yang tertutup pakaian jouninnya. entah sejak kapan wanita itu telah melepas rompi jouninnya. Yugao juga menggesekkan vaginanya yang masih tertutup celana jounin miliknya pada tonjolan yang berada di balik celana Naruto. tangan kiri Yugao yang awalnya berada di samping kepala Naruto langsung beralih ke belakang kepala Naruto dan menekan kepala bersurai kuning tersebut untuk memperdalam ciuman paksa yang ia lakukan. sementara tangan kanannya mulai menyusup kebalik baju yang dikenakan Naruto mencari puting pria berkulit tan yang berada dibawahnya.

tubuh Naruto sudah penuh dengan peluh yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya akibat perlakuan panas wanita yang berada di atasnya saat ini.

sementara Konan melihat hal tersebut dengan tatapan sebal. ia sebal pada Yugao yang mencuri kesempatan memperkosa Naruto-nya terlebih dahulu. ia lalu melepaskan jaket jouninnya dengan gerakan yang lembut namun sensual. sementara Tayuya melihat hal tersebut dengan tatapan Horor. ia tak menyangka bahwa 2 wanita ini begitu ganas.

"Yuya-chan juga mau seperti itu~ ?" tanya Konan dengan nada nakal dan genit membuat wajah orang yang ditanya semakin memerah. ia semakin tak tahan dengan hasrat duniawinya yang terus bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

dan tanpa persetujuan dari yang ditanya Konan langsung mencium Tayuya dengan panas. Tayuya tak menolak perlakuan dari sang wanita yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. setelah beberapa saat berciuman, mulut Konan berpindah ke telinga Tayuya."Emmhhhhh~" Konan menggigit telinga Tayuya dengan lembut, membuat Tayuya mendesah tertahan. gejolak duniawinya semakin menjadi-jadi akibat perlakuan Konan. Tayuya mulai melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan secara perlahan dibantu Konan. tubuhya terasa semakin panas minta dimanjakan.

"Konan nee-san tolong manjakan tubuhku." pinta Tayuya pada Konan yang saat ini mulai memberi kissmark dileher putih jenjangnya.

Konan hanya tersenyum dalam aktifitasnya membuat 'tanda' dileher Tayuya.

ia lalu membaringkan Tayuya ke atas kasur di samping Naruto yang saat ini tengah di oral oleh Yugao. ternyata Yugao menggunakan katananya yang selalu tersampir di punggungnya untuk merobek pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto.

sementara Naruto hanya bisa semakin pasrah saat pakaiannya yang lain dirobek lagi oleh wanita yang berbeda dan di kamar yang berbeda tapi masih dirumah yang sama. Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak mendesah.

sementara Yugao ingin mendengar desahan Naruto jadi ia menggigit lembut penis Naruto yang tengah ia oral saat ini. "aaakkhhh~" tanpa sadar Naruto mendesah saat Yugao menggigit kejantanannya.

"Naruto mendesahlah atau kau akan merasakan ini 'kutembus untuk yang kedua kali'." ucap Yugao yang telah berhenti mengoral Naruto. saat ia mengatakan 'kutembus untuk yang kedua kali', jari Yugao yang masih tertutup sarung tangannya sudah berada didepan rektum Naruto.

Sontak saja Naruto langsung merinding membayangkan hal itu. ia tak mau ditembus dua kali. "ba-baiklah Yugao-sa-" "panggil aku Yugao-chan." ucapan Naruto dipotong oleh suara genit Yugao. saat mengatakan hal itu Yugao mengedipkan mata nakalnya pada Naruto, membuat sang mangsa semakin merinding.

"aaahhh~aaaahhhh~aaahhhhhh" sementara Tayuya semakin mendesah tidak karuan disamping Naruto saat Konan meraup dengan ganas buah dada kiri Tayuya, sementara tangan kiri Konan memainkan buah dada sebelah kanannya.

telinga Naruto yang tidak sengaja mendengar desahan Tayuya membuat wajahnya memerah padam. ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat mencoba menolak apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

tapi tiba-tiba...

blesss

Naruto sangat terkejut saat kejantanannya langsung memasuki lubang Yugao. ternyata saat ia menutup mata Yugao tengah melepaskan celana jouninnya. Naruto yang sebelumnya menutup matanya langsung membelalak kaget saat ia merasakan sensasi tersengat yang sangat luar biasa ketika penisnya terjepit vagina Yugao yang sangat sempit untuk ukuran penisnya yang lumayan besar.

Yugao mengambil sebuah pil dari tas ninjanya yang berada disampingnya. ia menaruh pil itu diantara mulutnya, tiba-tiba ia langsung mencium Naruto dan memasukkan pil yang tadi dimulutnya ke mulut Naruto. ia mendorong pil itu agar Naruto menelan pil itu.

setelah menelan pil itu Naruto langsung merasa badannya sangat panas. dan penisnya terasa semakin kencang didalam vagina Yugao.

Yugao langsung memompa penis Naruto dari perlahan hingga semakin cepat. "aahhhh~aaahhhh~aaaahhhhh~" Yugao mendesah tidak karuan saat ia memompa penis Naruto.

"aaahh~ ughhh~ eeemmmhhh~ sssshhhh~ aaaahhhh~" sementara Tayuya yang disamping Naruto semakin mendesah dan menggelinjang saat Konan menjilati daerah vaginanya.

beberapa saat kemudian...

"aaahhhh~ aahhh~ aaahhhh~ aahhhh~ AAAHHHHHH~" Tayuya mendesah sangat kencang saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang pertama kali buat gadis tersebut selama hidupnya. ia merasakan kontraksi otot vaginanya yang mengencang. sementara Konan yang tengah menjilati vaginanya langsung meminum semua cairan cinta Tayuya tanpa sisa.

"aaaahhhh~ aahhhhh~ aaahhhhh~ AAAHHHH~" tak lama setelah Tayuya mencapai puncaknya Yugao mendesah dengan kencang pula pertanda bahwa ia telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan juga. kontraksi otot pada vagina Yugao juga mengencang dan menjepit penis Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Yugao langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Naruto. tubuhnya yang kini telanjang juga penuh dengan peluh.

sementara Naruto sang mangsa terlihat terengah engah mengatur nafasnya. ia tidak mencapai puncak kali ini meski vagina Yugao menjepit penisnya sangat kuat ketika sang empunya mencapai orgasme.

Konan yang melihat hal itu langsung melucuti pakaiannya sendiri dan langsung menyingkirkan Yugao dari atas tubuh Naruto saat ia sudah telanjang bulat.

blesss

"aaakkkhhh~" Konan langsung mendesah saat ia langsung memasukkan semua penis Naruto dalam vaginanya tanpa ba-bi-bu. sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar tak tahan menahan hasratnya yang semakin bergejolak saat ia memanjakan Tayuya. ia langsung memompa penis Naruto dengan goyangan yang akan membuat laki-laki biasa akan cepat mencapai orgasme.

"aahhhhh~ aaahhhh~ eeeemmmmhhh~ aaahhhh~" Konan mendesah tidak karuan saat ia merasakan penis Naruto yang mengobrak-abrik vaginanya.

"eeemmmhhh~ eemmhh~" sementara Naruto kembali menutup mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat berusaha menolak semua kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. tapi tetap saja desahan tertahan masih terdengar dari mulutnya yang menutup rapat.

Konan memainkan kedua buah dadanya menggunakan tangannya sendiri. ia semakin mempercepat goyangannya pada penis Naruto.

beberapa menit berlalu...

"aaahhhh~ aahh~ aaaahhhhh~ AAAAHHHH~" Konan mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya membelalak ketika ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"aaarggghh uughhhh" Naruto mengerang menahan sakit di penisnya saat vagina Konan menjepit terlalu kuat kejantanannya yang masih tertanam di vaginanya.

tapi lagi-lagi Naruto belum mencapai puncaknya.

Konan langsung ambruk di atas tubuh atletis Naruto seperti Yugao tadi. "hah...hah...hah..." terdengar ia sedang mengatur nafasnya. sepertinya Konan sangat puas malam ini.

sementara Tayuya yang melihat apa yang dilakukan dua wanita tadi jadi ingin mengikutinya. sejak tadi ia telah menggosok-gosok vaginanya sendiri hingga ia mencapai orgasme sebanyak dua kali.

Tayuya langsung merangkak mendekat pada pada kedua orang disana dan berhenti tepat di samping Naruto. Konan langsung melepaskan penis Naruto dari vaginanya dan menyingkir untuk memberi Tayuya kesempatan melakukan sex pertamanya.

"apa kau takut Yuya-chan ?" tanya Yugao yang kini berdiri di samping kasur. Tayuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "ap-apa-apakah akan terasa sakit jika kita pertama kali me-me-melakukan hal itu ?" tanya Tayuya dengan terbata-bata karena gugup luar biasa.

"memang akan menyakitkan untuk yang pertama Yuya-chan" kali ini Konan yang menjawab. "tapi nanti kamu juga akan merasa 'nikmat' juga jika sudah terbiasa." lanjut Konan sambil menekankan kata 'nikmat' untuk memancing Tayuya.

"ja-jangan turuti kata-kata me-mereka Yuya-chan. aku takkan mau me-menyakitimu" kali ini Naruto angkat bicara. ia terbata-bata bukan karena gugup tapi karena kelelahan setelah diperkosa dua predatornya barusan.

tapi Tayuya malah mulai menaiki tubuh Naruto dan memposisikan vaginanya di ujung penis Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak dengan perkasa.

"tidak Yuya-chan. ja-jangan lakukan i-itu Yu-Yuya-chan." ucap Naruto memohon pada Tayuya agar membatalkan niatnya.

Tayuya hanya diam tidak menanggapi omongan Naruto. ia mulai memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit penis Naruto dalam vaginanya. ketika penis Naruto menyentuh selaput daranya, Tayuya mulai merasakan keraguan merayapi hati kecilnya.

tapi...

bleeessss

"AAAKKKKHHHHH" Tayuya merasakan tubuhnya bagai dibelah dua ketika ia menghentakkan pinggangnya dan memasukkan seluruh penis Naruto masuk pada vaginanya yang masih perawan. "hiks-hiks sa-sakit" ucap Tayuya dengan air mata yang sudah turun dengan sangat deras dari kedua matanya yang indah. darah perawannya meluber keluar menyentuh bagian tubuh Naruto. ia menahan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa selama hidupnya. bahkan percobaan ayah angkatnya yang dulu mengaggapnya sebagai kelinci percobaannya tidak ada yang sesakit ini.

sama seperti Tayuya, Naruto juga menangis. tapi ia bukan menangis karena kesakitan. tapi karena lagi-lagi ia merebut hal paling berharga bagi seorang perempuan.

Yugao dan Konan mencoba menenangkan Tayuya dengan memberi kissmark pada leher jenjangnya dan memainkan puting buah dada perempuan berkulit putih dan berambut merah lembut tersebut.

"aaahhhh~aahhhhh~aahhhhh~cu-cukup Yu-Yugao-ssshhh~ san, Ko-Konan-chan~" ucap Tayuya sambil mendesah erotis. ia mulai tenang akibat perlakuan 2 wanita berbeda usia tersebut.

sementara Naruto masih menangis dibawah sana. ia mengutuk ketidak berdayaannya ketika melawan para wanita yang satu ruangan dengannya saat ini.

Tayuya yang sudah tenang mulai memompa penis Naruto dari perlahan hingga semakin cepat.

"aaahhh~ aaahhhhhh~ uhhhh aahhhhh~ ini-ini nikmat se-sekali Na-Naruto-kun" Tayuya mendesah sambil meracau ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat nikmat melebihi apapun yang pernah dirasakan tubuh indahnya.

"eemmmhhh~ eeeemmmhhh~" sama seperti tadi Naruto menutup rapat mulut dan matanya. ia sudah berhenti menangis beberapa saat lalu. tapi lagi-lagi desahan tertahan masih bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat ia merasakan penisnya dijepit oleh lubang surgawi Tayuya.

'jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu aku akan membunuhmu Kami-sama karena sudah membuatku tersiksa begini !' ucap Naruto dalam hati menantang Kami-sama.

seolah tidak terima Kami-sama memberi siksaan yang lebih lagi bagi Naruto.

Konan dan Yugao yang menganggur langsung saling menggesekkan vaginanya dengan posisi menggunting disamping Naruto.

"aaaahhhh~ aahhh~ aaaaaahhhhhhhhh~" desahan Yugao dan Konan di samping Naruto, berhasil membuat Naruto semakin tersiksa.

'Kami-sama maafkan aku. aku hanya bercanda. tolong jangan siksa aku lebih dari ini' ucap Naruto dalam hati menyesali dirinya yang berani menantang Kami-sama.

"aaahhhh~ aahhh~ aahhhh" desahan Tayuya terdengar semakin erotis kala ia melakukan memutar searah jarum jam dan sebaliknya.

seolah belum puas menyiksa Naruto, Yugao mengenakan strap-on nya dan langsung membuka paha Konan lebar-lebar, Yugao langsung melesakkan strap-onnya menembus vagina Konan.

"aaahhh~ aaaahhhhh~ ahhh~ aahhh~ aaahhhhhh~ aahhhh~ aaahhhh~" Konan dan Yugao langsung mendesah tidak karuan saat Yugao menerobos vagina Konan dan langsung menyodoknya dengan cepat. hal itu berhasil membuat wajah Naruto menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus.

'dasar Kami-sama brengsek jika nanti aku bertemu denganmu aku akan @#$$@@%$@%, lalu @%$@%#$, setelah itu aku akan @%$%@%@$' ucap Naruto dalam hati menyumpah serapah sang Kami-sama. rupanya Naruto sudah bosan hidup.

"aaahhh~ ahahhh~ aahhh~ aaaahhh~ aaahhh~ aahhh~ hah~ aaahhh~(desahan Konan dan Yugao)" "eeemmhh~ emmmhh~" "haaahhh~ aaaahhhh~ ughhh~ aahhh~(desahan Naruto yang tertahan dan desahan Tayuya)" desahan ke empat orang di kamar rumah megah tersebut terdengar saling bersahutan.

"AAAHHHHH~(lenguhan Konan)" "AAHHHHH~(lenguhan Yugao)" "UUUGH-AAAHHH~(lenguhan Naruto)" "AAAHHHH~(lenguhan Tayuya)" terdengar desahan Konan dan Yugao yang telah mencapai orgasmenya. di saat hampir bersamaan Tayuya langsung mencapa orgasmenya disusul Naruto yang tidak tahan ketika penisnya dijepit dengan kuat oleh vagina sempit Tayuya.

sperma Naruto meluber ke atas kasur Konan karena vagina Tayuya tak mampu menampung semua sperma Naruto.

Tayuya langsung menyingkir dsri atas tubuh Naruto dan langsung berbaring disamping kanan Naruto sambil memeluk tangan kanan Naruto yang diberi fuin pemberat. sementara Yugao dan Konan sudah dibuai mimpi terlebih dahulu. mereka tertidur dengan posisi Yugao di atas Konan dengan strap-on Yugao yang masih tertanam di dalam vagina Konan.

sementara Naruto hanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit.

"hah..." ia membuang nafasnya dengan agak kasar. "kapan ini akan berakhir ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. setelah itu ia pun mulai terbuai mimpi.

keesokan harinya...

Naruto terbangun karena ia merasakan sesuatu bukan tapi beberapa tangan yang sedang mengocok penisnya yang tegang. ia juga merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menekan bagian belakang kepalanya dan sedang mengobrak-abrik mulutnya. dan terakhir ia merasakan kedua putingnya di hisap kuat-kuat.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya perlahan...

yang ia lihat pertama adalah surai biru.

ternyata orang yang mengobrak-abrik mulutnya adalah Konan yang berada di atas tubunya yang masih terlentang. dan yang menghisap kedua putingnya dengan kuat pasti Yugao dan Tayuya.

aktifitas 3 perempuan pada Naruto berhasil membuat si korban melotot. sang korban langsung meronta-ronta yang berujung sia-sia karena fuin pemberat masih melekat pada tangan dan kakinya.

"EEEMMMHH-" Naruto terpekik kaget dalam ciuman paksa Konan saat ada seseorang mencubit perut bagian kirinya. ia juga merasakan hisapan di puting kanannya berhenti.

"mendesahlah Naruto atau kau merasakan yang lebih sakit daripada itu. sluuurrppp" ucap sang tersangka yang tidak lain adalah Yugao yang berbisik ditelinga kanan Naruto. setelah berbisik ia langsung meraup telinga kanan Naruto.

"..." tapi Naruto cari mati dengan tetap tidak bergeming dan diam tidak mendesah.

"EEEMMMMHHH" tiba-tiba ketiga tangan yang tadinya mengocok penis Naruto langsung meremas penis Naruto dengan kuat dan membuat sang empu memekik kaget lagi.

"eemmmhhh~ eemmmhhhh~ eeemmmhhh~" akhirnya Naruto mau mendesah meski dengan terpaksa. Tayuya mengikuti Yugao dengan meraup telinga kiri Naruto membuat si empunya telinga semakin mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman sepihaknya dengan Konan.

"eeemmmhh~ eemmhhh~ uussshh~ aahhhh" Naruto yang awalnya mendesah tertahan langsung bisa mengeluarkan desahannya dengan bebas saat Konan melepaskan ciumannya.

Tayuya dan Konan berganti posisi. kini Tayuya berada di atas Naruto dan Konan di sisi kiri Naruto.

"eemmmhhh~ eemmmhhh~ eemmmhh~ emmm~" Tayuya yang berada di aas tubuh Naruto langsung meraup bibirnya. membuat desahan Naruto kembali tertahan.

"eemmmhhhh~ emmhhh~ emmmhh~ eemmh~"kocokan ketiga tangan pada penis Naruto semakin bertambah cepat sampai...

"EEEEMHHH-AAAHHHHH~" Tayuya yang tadinya mencium Naruto langsung melepaskan ciumannya saat ia mendengar lenguhan Naruto. ia langsung berpindah tempat kedepan penis Naruto dan menghisap alat kejantanan Naruto kuat-kuat. Tayuya langsung menelan sperma Naruto yang sangat banyak saat Naruto orgasme.

semua tangan wanita disana langsung mengocok kembali penis Naruto untuk membuat benda tersebut tegang kembali.

Naruto sangat tersiksa dengan ini semua.

"Naruto-kun kamu tidak lupa dengan sumpah kami kan ?" ucap Yugao mengingatkan Naruto pada sumpah serapah 2 wanita di depan kedai ichiraku ramen.

Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin ketika ia mengingat hal itu. "to-tolong jangan 'peras' a-aku sam-sampai kering. waktu itu ak-aku hanya bercanda Yugao-chan." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"hmm..." kali ini Konan terlihat berpikir. "baiklah tapi sebagai gantinya kami akan meminta 'susu pagi' seperti 'Yuya-chan barusan." ucap Konan yang disetujui oleh Yugao.

"tapi apa aku boleh minta lagi ?" celetuk Tayuya yang sedari tadi diam. ia bertanya dengan wajah lugunya yang membuat wajahnya terkesan imut.

kedua wanita yang tadi membuat usulan menatap ke Tayuya sebentar, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan perempuan polos berambut merah lembut tersebut.

"tentu saja Yuya-chan" jawab Yugao dan Konan bersamaan.

'Hayate-san, Nagato-san, Orochimaru-san maaf telah mengecewakan kalian dengan membuat wanita yang kalian titipkan untuk aku jaga malah menjadi super mesum begini.' ucap Naruto.

'Kami-sama kumohon maafkan aku karena berani menantangmu dan menyumpah serapah dirimu. aku mohon padamu tolong jangan biarkan aku mati kering disini.' lanjut Naruto membatin dengan aura suram mengelilingi tubuhnya.

tapi ketiga wanita disana tidak begitu peduli dengan aura suram Naruto.

sepertinya Kami-sama tak mau mendengar permohonan Naruto.

satu pelajaran berharga Naruto dapat hari ini yaitu: "jangan pernah menantang atau menyumpah serapah Kami-sama."

TBC

maaf jika masih gaje, banyak typos bertebaran(?), membosankan dll...

thank you guys

mohon reviewnya ya minna

'HOI' say adios

see you in next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

Balasan review:

my haters: "makasih dah muji aku. belum ada orang yang pernah memujiku seperti itu. ah jadi malu...(#plak)."

Hyu0050: "hehehe makasih atas dukungannya untuk fic absurd saya ini gan."

Ashuraindra64: "sip gan. tapi nanti masih akan saya gabung dengan dengan adegan femdom. jadi Naruto jadi predator dan mangsa sekaligus. hehehe"

guest entahlah: "silahkan download ja aplikasinya di app store gan"

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ bondage/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

sebelumnya dalam WHMB

'Hayate-san, Nagato-san, Orochimaru-san maaf telah mengecewakan kalian dengan membuat wanita yang kalian titipkan untuk aku jaga malah menjadi super mesum begini.' ucap Naruto.

'Kami-sama kumohon maafkan aku karena berani menantangmu dan menyumpah serapah dirimu. aku mohon padamu tolong jangan biarkan aku mati kering disini.' lanjut Naruto membatin dengan aura suram mengelilingi tubuhnya.

tapi ketiga wanita disana tidak begitu peduli dengan aura suram Naruto.

sepertinya Kami-sama tak mau mendengar permohonan Naruto.

 **Let the cerita absurd ini begin...**

di suatu tempat antah berantah

Naruto membuka matanya, mengambil posisi duduk, lalu melihat sekelilingnya.

ia mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. 'bukankah semalam aku telah tertidur di kamar Konan nee-chan ? lalu bagaimana aku bisa sampai terdampar disini ?' ucapnya dalam hati bingung melihat keanehan disekitarnya dan bagaimana ia bisa terbagun di tempat ini padahal ia ingat sekali ia tertidur di kamar sang nee-chan.

ia terdampar di tempat yang menurutnya aneh. bagaimana tidak aneh, ketika matanya memandang ke kiri ia melihat hanya ada pepohonan menjulang tinggi. dan ketika ia melihat ke kanan ia melihat jurang yang sangat lebar dan dalamnya tak terkira.

tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah hutan. ia melihat ke arah asal suara, dan disana terlihat wanita berbagai usia berlari ke arahnya dengan mata berbentuk love-love yang dipimpin oleh Yugao, Konan, dan Tayuya.

"NARUTO-CHAN AISHITERUUUU..." teriak gerombolan tersebut ketika Naruto terlihat di depan mata mereka.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut para perempuan disana membuatnya langsung teringat akan bayangannya ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan edo tensei Nidaime hokage di tempat Orochimaru. ia langsung bingung harus berbuat apa. mereka semakin dekat dengannya. jika ia mundur, maka ia akan jatuh ke jurang. sekarang ia dalam keadaan panik dan dari tadi ia tidak bisa menggunakan satupun jutsunya untuk pergi dari situ.

akhirnya para wanita itu sampai pada tempatnya. mereka langsung membaringkan dirinya dan langsung melucuti semua pakaiannya lalu memperkosanya bergiliran. satu persatu wanita disana memperkosanya dengan ganas.

badannya semakin lemas. ia semakin lemah dan tak berdaya. tapi saat menjelang giliran Yugao, Konan, dan Yugao tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi aneh dari tebing tempatnya diperkosa dari tadi.

KRAK

ia mendengar tanah tebing tempat ia terbaring berbunyi dan tiba tiba runtuh, membuat ia, Yugao, Konan, dan Tayuya terjatuh kedalam jurang.

"AAAAAHHHHH !!!"

di kamar Konan...

"AAAHHHHHHH !!!" Naruto terbangun sambil berteriak karena mimpi buruk yang ia alami barusan. "ugh ternyata hanya mimpi" ucapnya lebih mengarah pada dirinya sendiri.

'gila bahkan dalam mimpipun aku malah diperkosa oleh wanita seantero Konoha. tidak bahkan mungkin se antero hi no kuni' ucap Naruto dalam hati. 'Kami-sama sepertinya engkau masih belum memaafkan aku.' lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan salah satu dari 3 wanita yang satu kamar dengannya. tapi ia menemukan siapapun di sana. sekarang ia sendirian.

ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar tak ada. setelah memastikan benar-benar tidak ada siapapun dikamar itu, ia langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya yang masih terpasang kertas fuin pemberat. Naruto mengangkatnya dengan mudah tanpa kesulitan, ia lalu merobek kertas fuin tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya yang masih terpasang fuin pemberat juga. sebenarnya Naruto dapat dengan mudah merobek fuin itu jika ia tidak panik atau takut pada sang predator. tapi entah mengapa ia selalu lemah dihadapan mereka. setelah merobek fuin di tangan kiri, ia lalu merobek fuin yang di tangan kanan dan kedua kakinya. ia mengendap-endap pergi ke kamarnya dsn mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

di dalam kamar mandi ia langsung mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya beserta rambut kuning jabriknya.

'aku bisa mati muda jika hal seperti ini terus terjadi setiap hari.' ucapnya dalam hati. 'aku harus melawan atau setidaknya menggertak mereka agar mereka berhenti melakukan hal itu(memperkosa) padaku.' tanpa sengaja tekanan cakranya meningkat dan membuat retakan di tembok dan lantai kamar mandinya.

"eh..." ia baru tersadar jika tekanan cakranya barusan tak terkendali.

'mungkin aku setelah ini aku harus menemui kurama. mungkin dia memiliki saran yang bagus untuk penyelesaian masalahku ini.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

ia membersihkan seluruh badannya yang terasa sangat lengket. ia bahkan sampai lupa mandi 2 hari ini.

setelah beberapa saat

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan satu atau dua tetes air. ia merasakan badannya sudah segar kembali.

ia memberi sebuah fuin segel dipintu kamarnya nya agar pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka meski diserang dengan jutsu rank S sekalipun. ia adalah seorang Uzumaki jadi membuat fuin seperti itu adalah hal yang sepele baginya.

setelah ia memasang fuin tersebut, ia berjalan ke arah lemarinya dan memakai pakaian sekenanya.setelah selesai ia lalu duduk di atas kasurnya lalu memejamkan mata berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke mindscapenya menemui partnernya aka Kurama.

mindscape

Naruto berjalan santai di lorong gelap bercahayakan lilin dan lantainya berupa genangan air. lorong itu seperti tempat pembuangan air.

Naruto berjalan lurus sampai akhirnya ia sampai di ujung lorong dan menemukan sang partner yang tengah tertidur.

"Kurama" panggil Naruto berusaha membuat sang Kyuubi terbangun.

tapi kyuubi tetap tertidur dengan pulas, bahkan kali ini ia mendengkur dengan keras.

perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Naruto. lalu ia membuat bola chakra beberntuk shuriken di tangannya.

 **"fuuton: rasen shuriken"** teriak Naruto menyebutkan jutsu yang ia lemparka ke arah sang partner.

tentu saja kurama langsung membuka mata saat mendengar sebuah suara mengeluarkan jutsu. dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung meghindari bola chakra tersebut.

" **cih... kau menganggu tidur siangku saja Naruto** " ucap Kurama yang kesal pada Naruto. " **sudah lama kau tak datang kemari Naruto. ada apa kamu datang kemari ?** **apa ada sesuatu yang penting ?** " tanya Kurama yang sudah tenang kembali.

"hai' Kurama." jawab Naruto. lalu ia Naruto melompat ke atas kepala Kurama dan duduk disana. "begini Kurama, kau pasti tahu kan tentang apa yang menimpaku akhir-akhir ini ?" tanya Naruto mencoba berbasa-basi. Kurama hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada mereka agar mereka berhenti me- me- memperkosaku ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gugup di akhir kalimat. ia sangat malu mengakui bahwa dirinya yang notabene seorang laki-laki, hokage pula bisa diperkosa oleh 3 wanita.

" **gak usah gugup segala Naruto. kau seperti baru mengenalku saja.** " ucap Kurama. " **hm menurutku...** "

Kurama diam sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

beberapa menit berlalu...

Naruto masih menunggu

lalu terdengar suara dengkuran Kurama. ternyata Naruto dikacangi sama Kurama.

sontak saja 3 perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto yang merasa dirinya dikerjai oleh si rubah berekor 9 tersebut. dan tanpa ba-bi-bu ia memukul kepala Kurama dengan tenaga penuh membuat kepala si rubah benjol besar.

DUAKK

"RUBAH TUA SIALAN AKU KESINI BUKAN UNTUK MENDENGAR DENGKURANMU ! AKU KESINI INGIN MEMINTA SARAN DARIMU !" ucap Naruto yang masih duduk di kepala si rubah dengan kepalanya yang membesar mengalahkan kepala partnernya.

" **hehehe... gomen Naruto aku berpikir terlalu berat sampai akhirnya pikiranku bertemu kucing hitam, jadi untuk menghindari sial aku mengambil jalan pikiran yang lain tapi pikiranku malah tersesat di alam mimpi**." jawab Kurama tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

sementara Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Kurama hanya bisa sweetdrop dan menepuk dahinya berpikir bahwa meminta saran dari partnernya yang satu ini akan berujung sia-sia.

" **Naruto** **menurut pendapatku...** " suara Kurama berubah serius lagi.

Naruto lalu ikut serius dan mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang akan keluar dari mulut partnernya.

" **kau...** " Naruto semakin penasaran. " **harus...** " Naruto semakin serius. " **lebih...** " Naruto memasang telinganya dengan tajam " **perkasa diatas ranjang** " ucapan Kurama akhirnya selesai.

DUAKK

lagi-lagi Naruto memukul kepala Kurama sekuat tenaga.

"AKU GAK TANYA TENTANG GIMANA CARA MEMUASKAN WANITA DASAR 'RUBAH MESUM BODOH' ! YANG AKU TANYAKAN APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN AGAR MEREKA BERHENTI MEMPERKOSAKU BUKAN MALAH MEMBUAT MEREKA SEMAKIN 'BERSEMANGAT' !" ucap Naruto pada Kurama dengan kepalanya yang membesar kembali. 3 perempatan yang sebelumnya hilang muncul kembali di dahi Naruto. tak lupa juga ia menekankan kata 'rubah mesum bodoh' dan 'bersemangat'.

3 perempatan muncul di kepala Kurama karena merasa tak terima. " **KAMU ITU MAU MINTA SARAN APA NGAJAK BERANTEM HAH ?!** " ucap Kurama tak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"SARAN YA SARAN, TAPI JANGAN YANG MEMBUATKU MAKIN TERPOJOK DENGAN SITUASI. ITU SAMA SAJA KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU 'MATI KERING' RUBAH BODOH." jawab Naruto mendebat sengit pendapat Kurama dengan menekankan kata 'mati kering'.

" **ITU SARAN 'TERBAIK' YANG BISA AKU BERIKAN PADAMU BAKA GAKI ! JIKA KAMU GAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA MAKA MEMANG KAMU 'GAK PERKASA DI ATAS RANJANG' ! PANTAS SAJA MEREKA MEMPERKOSAMU ! HUAHAHAHA...** " balas Kurama dengan menekankan kata 'terbaik dan 'gak perkasa di atas ranjang' dan di akhiri dengan Kurama yang tertawa berguling-guling.

Naruto yang sudah terlanjur kesal hanya bisa meninggalkan Kurama yang masih menertawakannya sambil berguling-guling.

di dunia nyata

"hah..." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya karena ia tak mendapatkan saran yang bagus dari partnernya. ia malah semakin kesal ketika ia mengingat partnernya bukan membantunya tapi malah menertawakannya.

'dasar rubah tua bangka bodoh' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

' **AKU BISA MENDENGARMU BAKA-GAKI !** ' ucap Kurama dari mindscape Naruto yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"hah..." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi. kini ia benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan masalahnya kali ini. Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king sizenya yang masih kusut disana-sini dengan spreinya yang berantakan dan bekas sperma di mana-mana. ia menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

krruuukk...

'sial aku lupa seharian ini aku belum makan apapun.' ucap Naruto dalam hati merutuki sifat pelupanya. 'tapi jika aku keluar lewat pintu itu maka para predatorku yang sekarang berjumlah 3 pasti akan menyergapku dan tidak akan melepaskanku' pikirnya saat ia memandang pintu kamarnya.

"apa aku harus menggunakan hiraishin saja ya ? tapi masa' mau ke ichiraku ramen saja pake hiraishin ?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. sekarang ia bingung lagi untuk memutuskan menggunakan hiraishin untuk keluar dari kamarnya menuju ichiraku ramen atau lebih memilih berjalan lewat pintu kamarnya.

setelah sekian menit berpikir akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menggunakan hiraishinnya saja daripada tertangkap oleh para predatornya.

Naruto menghilang dari kamarnya dengan hiraishinnya.

sementara dengan 3 'predator' Naruto (#Simon digebuki Konan, Yugao dan Tayuya)

ehem maksud Simon "sementara dengan 3 wanita cantik yang berada di rumah Naruto..."

terlihat mereka sedang bersantai di ruang tamu sambil meminum teh. mereka masih belum sadar bahwa 'mangsa' mereka telah hilang. mereka sedang mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan wanita. dan jika simon melihat dari dekat, pasti simon akan dihajar lagi.

kalau begitu kita kembali ke karakter utama kita saja yang sekarang sedang menikmati makanan para dewa(menurutnya) aka Naruto.

Naruto seperti biasanya sedang makan ramen dengan rakus. dia sudah menghabiskan 6 mangkok ramen miso porsi jumbo. dan sekarang adalah ramen miso jumbonya yang ke 7.

setelah kenyang ia meninggalkan uangnya di atas meja dan berpamitan pada paman Teuchi.

saat ia berjalan keluar dari kedai, ia baru teringat jika hampir 4 hari ini ia tak berada di kantornya. jadi Naruto langsung menuju kantornya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatupun yang kacau.

Naruto menggunakan hiraishinnya(lagi) untuk menyingkat waktu. dalam sekejap ia sudah sampai di kantor hokage, dan didalam kantornya terlihat Shikamaru asistennya sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang seharusnya ia kerjakan.

"wah tumben sekali kau rajin Shikamaru ?" puji Naruto sambil menyindir pemuda malas berkepala nanas tersebut.

"kemana saja kau selama ini Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa. "semenjak kau menghilang dari rumah sakit semua terasa semakin merepotkan saja." lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

"hehehe... gomen Shika. beberapa hari ini saat aku akan berangkat ke kantor aku bertemu dengan bidadari cantik yang menyesatkanku di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." jawab Naruto meniru jawaban Kakashi jika sang sensei bertopeng tersebut datang terlambat.

"sejak kapan kau tertular penyakit Kakashi Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru yang sweetdrop mendengar penjelasan super gak masuk akal dari sang hokage.

"entahlah Shika. mungkin sejak aku menjabat Hokage." jawab Naruto sekenanya. " jadi apa ada masalah yang serius ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius pada pemuda berambut nanas didepannya.

Shikamaru yang ditanya seperti itu langsung memasang wajah serius sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "sejauh ini belum ada masalah yang serius Naruto. tapi semenjak kau menghilang beberapa hari ini kepercayaan para tetua Konoha padamu mulai terkikis." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada serius. "mereka mulai berpikir bahwa kau tidak becus dalam melakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai hokage, meskipun dalam tiga tahun ini kau telah membuat banyak kemajuan untuk desa Konoha." lanjut Shikamaru masih dengan wajah serius.

"hah... sudah kuduga mereka akan berpikir seperti itu." Naruto menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. "bilang saja pada para tetua bau tanah tersebut bahwa aku akan mengundurkan diri dari posisi hokage." ucap Naruto membuat keputusan yang mengejutkan pemuda di depannya.

"Ta-tapi kau tak bisa begitu-" "jika ada yang berani mengganggu gugat keputusanku akan aku pastikan orang itu takkan bernasib bagus." ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Shikamaru disertai tekanan chakra Naruto yang meningkat dan membuat tembok kantor hokage retak disana sini. Shikamaru yang merasakan tekanan chakra Naruto meningkat langsung berlutut dengan mata membelalak. seketika ia merasakan nafasnya menjadi sesak. bukan hanya Shikamaru bahkan 4 anbu khusus yang bersembunyi disana beserta semua orang di gedung hokage langsung merasakan hal yang sama dengan Shikamaru.

setelah itu tekanan chakra Naruto kembali normal lalu ia berlalu dari kantor hokage.

"huh... ini akan merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru yang sudah tak merasakan tekanan chakra Naruto.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari gedung hokage dengan santai. sekarang tujuannya adalah rumahnya. tapi pikirannya tak sesantai gerakannya menuju kediamannya. pikirannya sekarang kalut kembali. ia bahkan tak membalas beberapa warga yang menyapanya dengan ramah atau para kaum hawa yang horny karena auranya.

"apakah ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. ia berhenti di suatu tempat yang dulu merupakan tempat favoritnya kala ia sendirian. dsn tempat itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan danau Konoha. ia menatap langit biru yang cerah tanpa awan. tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dari belakangnya.

"ada apa Sasuke ? dan kapan kau datang ?" tanya Naruto tanpa menolehkan kepalanya yang sedang melihat ke langit.

mantan teman se team Naruto dulu itu berdiri disamping Naruto sebelum menjawab pertanyaan si pria bersurai jabrik kuning tersebut. "hn tidak ada apa-apa Naruto. dan aku baru saja datang." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

"lalu apakah kau ada perlu denganku ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"lalu apa yang membuatmu kemari Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya kurang nyaman dengan kehadiran mantan teman se teamnya yang satu ini.

"aku hanya ingin membantumu Naruto. aku tahu kau sedang dilanda masalah." akhirnya Sasuke memberitahu tujuannya mengapa ia menemui Naruto.

Naruto menimang-nimang perkataan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia mengungkapkan masalah yang menggelayuti dirinya. "apakah menurutmu aku salah jika aku mengundurkan diri dari posisi hokage Sasuke ?" akhirnya Naruto bertanya tentang apa yang menganggu pikirannya.

"jika menurutmu itu salah maka akan menjadi salah Naruto. akan tetapi Jika menurutmu itu adalah yang terbaik maka hal itu juga akan menjadi yang terbaik buatmu. semua keputusan yang kau buat tergantung pada dirimu sendiri bukan orang lain." jawab Sasuke.

"hmm... begitu ya..." Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti dengan perkataan sasuke. sekarang Naruto sudah yakin dengan keputusan yang akan ia buat.

"uh... Sasuke boleh aku minta satu saran lagi darimu ?" tanya Naruto agak ragu-ragu. 'mungkin Sasuke bisa memberikanku saran yang bagus untuk masalahku' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"hn" jawab Sasuke ambigu.

"beberapa hari ini aku menjadi korban pemerkosaan 3 wanita" ucap Naruto menjelaskan, sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah stoicnya seperti biasa. "menurut pendapatmu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk agar mereka berhenti memperkosaku Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar lalu membukanya dan terlihatlah sharingan(#plakk).

maaf maksud Simon Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya berpikir sebentar lalu membukanya kembali.

"Menurutku pendapatku..." Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suaranya setelah berdiam beberapa saat. Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya. "kau..." Naruto semakin penasaran. "harus..." kali ini Naruto merasa aneh. ia seperti de javu dengan hal ini, tapi ia lebih memilih mendengarkan pendapat seperti apa yang akan keluar dari mulut mantan teman se teamnya ini. "lebih..." perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak. "perkasa di atas ranjang." akhirnya pendapat Sasuke selesai.

BLARR...

tiba-tiba Sasuke terkapar di tanah dengan wajah babak belur dan baju compang-camping disana-sini. Naruto lalu menepuk-nepuk baju dan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel pada tangan dan bajunya.

ternyata dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi Naruto menghajar Sasuke yang sedang lengah dan membuatnya terkapar ditempatnya berdiri.

setelah itu Naruto berlalu begitu saja dari tempat itu. ia tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan Sasuke.

skip time kediaman Naruto

waktu sudah menunjukkan senja hari. dan Naruto baru sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

dari sini ia bisa merasakan semua 'predator'nya berada di dalam rumah.

"apakah aku harus mengikuti 'saran bodoh' dari dua makhluk itu ya ?" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia memasuki rumahnya yang megah tersebut.

'hah... sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain' ucapnya dalam hati setelah berpikir beberapa menit di depan pintu rumahnya.

ia membuka pintu dan melihat kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan ke 3 wanita cantik didalam rumahnya yang megah. akan tetapi hanya kesunyian rumahnya yang menyapa dirinya.

"Konan chan, Yuya-chan, Yugao chan kalian dimana ?" Naruto agak mengeraskan suaranya untuk mencari keberadaan ketiga wanita cantik tersebut. tapi lagi-lagi kesunyian yang menjawab.

tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamar Konan terbuka dan dari sana muncul seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah lembut datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu. perempuan tersebut memakai masker diwajahnya serta membawa beberapa peralatan untuk membersihkan rumah. sepertinya ia baru saja bersih-bersih.

"Yuya-chan. mana Konan-chan dan Yugao-chan ?" Naruto langsung bertanya pada Tayuya tentang keberadaan dua wanita tersebut.

Tayuya menurunkan maskernya kebawah dagunya, memperlihatkan bibir ranumnya. "tadi kami ngobrol kesana kemari di ruang tamu. lalu mereka berdua ingin meminta jatah darimu tapi mereka tidak menemukanmu di kamar Konan-chan. la-lalu.." Tayuya agak gugup saat akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"lalu ?" ucap Naruto membeo.

"mereka menggedor-gedor kamar Naruto-kun bahkan Konan-chan menggunakan jutsunya berusaha menjebol pintu kamar Naruto-kun." jelas Tayuya tentang apa yang dilakukan Konan dan Yugao saat ia pergi dari rumah.

"setelah mereka kelelahan, akhirnya mereka berhenti. lalu mereka adu mulut satu sama lain. lalu mereka sa-saling menggesekkan vagina mereka satu sama lain untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka di kamar Konan-chan." jelas Tayuya pada Naruto yang sekarang ini tengah melongo akibat penjelasan Tayuya.

"lalu mengapa aku tidak mendengar desahan mereka sama sekali ?" tanya Naruto pada Tayuya. sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Konan yang terbuka lebar.

Naruto langsung sweetdrop saat ia sampai di depan kamar Konan. ia melihat Yugao dan Konan yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi Yugao sedang menindih Konan yang ada di bawah dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar dan strap-on Yugao yang masih menancap di vagina Konan.

"bagaimana mereka bisa tertidur dengan posisi begitu Yuya-chan ?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran lada Tayuya yang seketika malu saat ditanya oleh Naruto.

"ak-aku me-menjebak mereka dalam gen-genjutsu bunyiku." jawab Tayuya dengan wajah merona karen malu. sementara Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa merinding.

'di-dia bisa memerangkap seorang kapten anbu dan mantan missing nin rank S yang bisa mengalahkan 4 anbu khusus pelindung hokage ?!' me-mengerikan sekali kemampuan genjutsunya.' ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah horror di dunia nyata.

"ke-kenala Naruto-kun ?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada gugup.

"ti-tidak apa-apa Yuya-chan." jawab Naruto dengan nada agak takut. 'ternyata dibalik wajah polos dan cantiknya, Tayuya jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada mereka berdua.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

dengan tanpa aba-aba, Tayuya langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto dari samping. wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu, tapi kini wajahnya memerah karena horny. ia mulai terpengaruh oleh aura Naruto.

 **Lemon start guys...**

 **warning: ada yuri scenenya**

"Y-Yuya-chan ap-ap yang ka-" perkataan Naruto langsung terputus saat mulutnya diraup oleh bibir ranum Tayuya. Tayuya bukan hanya mencium Naruto tapi ia juga menggesekkan buah dadanya pada tangan Naruto yang tengah ia peluk.

tentu saja Naruto langsung meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Tayuya. tapi Tayuya yang memeluk tubuh Naruto dari samping dapat mengunci kedua tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto tak berdaya dalam pelukan sang perempuan bersurai merah lembut tersebut.

Tayuya berpindah ke depan Naruto dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa melepas tangannya yang sedang memeluk Naruto lalu ia juga menggesekkan vaginanya ke kejantanan Naruto yamg menegang dibalik celana yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"emmhhh~eeemmmhhh~" tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto dan Tayuya mendesah dalam ciuman panas yang tengah mereka lakukan.

bedanya Tayuya mendesah karena ia merasakan kenikmatan. sementara Naruto mendesah secara tidak sadar kalau ia menerima perlakuan Tayuya. tak lama setelah itu akhirnya Tayuya melepaskan ciumannya dan bibirnya ia arahkan ke telinga Naruto. Tayuya meniup daun telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding.

"aaakkkkhh~ aaahhhh~" Naruto memekik kaget saat Tayuya menggigit daun telinganya dan di saat yang bersamaan salah satu tangannya menyelinap ke dalam celana Naruto dan menggosok kejantanan Naruto dari luar celana dalam yang dikenakan Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah lagi.

Tayuya yang mendengar desahan Naruto semakin gencar menggigit dan menjilati telinganya. setelah beberapa saat Tayuya melepaskan gigitan dan jilatannya pada telinga Naruto. kini mulutnya ia arahkan ke daerah leher Naruto.

"Aaakkkhh~" Tayuya menggigit leher Naruto dengan agak keras. Tayuya merasa sangat rindu dengan leher Naruto, jadi ia menggigit leher Naruto agak keras untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun ki-kita lanjutkan di kamarmu sa-saja ya ?" ucap Tayuya terputus-putus setelah membuat beberapa tanda di leher Naruto. Tayuya merasa badannya semakin panas karena horny.

sementara Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tayuya. ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"baiklah Yuya-chan." jawab Naruto akhirnya. Tayuya senang bukan main. ia bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan es krim oleh ibunya.

'akan aku coba saran dari baka-Kurama dan si teme itu.' pikirnya dalam hati.

mereka langsung pergi ke kamar Naruto. Naruto menempelkan tangannya di pintu kamarnya beberapa saat untuk menghilangkan fuin segel di pintu kamarnya. setelah itu baru ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto langsung melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan langsung menyerang dengan ganas Tayuya yang masih mengenakan pakaian.

kini Naruto berada di atas Tayuya, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang biasanya ia selalu dibawah. dengan gerakan tangan seorang professional ia langsung melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Tayuya. ia dapat melihat Tayuya yang sekarang sudah telanjang bulat dengan wajah merona karena horny. tubuh putih Tayuya yang terekspos membuat Naruto merasakan hasrat duniawinya menjadi menggebu-gebu.

tangan kanannya langsung mmemainkan buah dada kiri Tayuya, sementara mulutnya langsung menghisap buah dada yang lain. Naruto merasa bahwa ia sudah kehilangan akalnya. aroma manis tubuh Tayuya berhasil memabukkannya. tubuh Tayuya yang penuh dengan peluh dan matanya yang sayu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. kini Naruto hanya dipenuhi nafsu yang menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya. ia sudah tak peduli pada janji-janjinya. ia sudah tak peduli pada hubungan saudara antara dirinya dan Tayuya. ia sekarang hanya menginginkan Tayuya. lalu bagaimana dengan Yugao dan Konan ? akan ia pikirkan nanti. tapi yang penting sekarang ia akan 'menyantap' wanita dibawahnya sekarang.

"akkhhhh~ aaahhh~ aaahhhh~" Tayuya terpekik kaget saat Naruto menggigit lembut puting susunya lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tayuya mendesah dan menggelinjang tidak karuan di atas kasur Naruto yang masih berantakan.

tidak cukup sampai disitu aksi Naruto. Naruto lalu melepaskan gigitan dan hisapannya pada puting susu Tayuya, lalu berpindah ke arah vagina Tayuya. menjilatnya, menggigitnya dengan gemas, dan menjilati daerah sensitif tersebut.

"aaaahhh aaahhhh uuummmm AAAHHHH." Naruto terus saja memanjakan daerah tersebut hingga Tayuya melenguh tanda bahwa ia telah mencapai puncaknya. dengan segera Naruto meminum habis cairan cinta Tayuya.

"kau sangat manis Yuya-chan." puji Naruto pada telinga Tayuya. sementara yang dipuji wajahnya semakin merona.

Naruto dengan cepat merauo bibir ranum milik Tayuya. beberapa menit berciuman Naruto lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher jenjangnya. ia menggigit, menghisap dengan kuat, dan juga menjilati leher Tayuya hingga beberapa kali dan akhirnya meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah di leher putih Tayuya.

"Yuya-chan aki masuk ya ?" tanya Naruto pada Tayuya. Tayuya yang paham dengan pertanyaan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. sekarang posisi Naruto dalam keadaan berlutut. sementara dibawahnya Tayuya menatap sayu Naruto. kaki jenjang Tayuya ia taruh dipundaknya yang lebar. ia menggosok-gosokkan penisnya ke arah vagina Tayuya. lalu tanpa aba-aba...

blesss

"AAAKKKKHH !" Naruto langsung memasukkan seluruh penisnya yang tergolong besar tersebut kedalam vagina Tayuya yang sempit dan basah. sontak saja hal itu membuat Tayuya terpekik kaget karena ia tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan langsung memasukkan seluruh penisnya.

setelah diam beberala saat menikmati pijatan vagina Tayuya pada penisnya Naruto mulai memaju-mundurkan penisnya.

"aahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~ uuuhhhh~ eemmmhhh~ aahhhhhh~" Tayuya mendesah tidak karuan saat penis Naruto mengobrak-abrik vaginanya. seolah ingin lebih Naruto juga membuat kissmark di sekujur tubuh Tayuya. setelah merasa puas dengan tubuh atasnya, Naruto membalikkan tubuh Tayuya dan menyodok vaginanya dari belakang. ia juga membuat punggung Tayuya penuh dengan kissmarknya. tak lula juga tangan Naruto memainkan kedua puting susu Tayuya yang membuat Tayuya semakin menggila dalam desahannya.

"aaahhh~ ahhhh~ AAHHHHH~" Tayuya akhirnya melenguh sekali lagi saat ia mencapai orgasmenya yang kedua. Naruto merasakan vagina sempit Tayuya senakin menyempit menjepit penisnya.

Naruto lalu mencabut penisnya dari dalam vagina Tayuya lalu berpindah tempat ke wajah Tayuya. Naruto memposisikan penisnya yang masih tegang ke mulut Tayuya. seperti di awal permainan tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung melesakkan seluruh penisnya masuk kedalam. bedanya di awal permainan Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Tayuya sekarang ia memasukkannya kedalam mulut perempuan manis tersebut.

mata Tayuya langsung membalik kebelakang karena penis Naruto menusuk kerongkongannya. ia meronta-ronta karena kesulitan bernafas. seakan ingin membalas dendam, Naruto langsung mengunci semua gerakan Tayuya dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas.

Naruto seperti kalap dan langsung menyodok mulut Tayuya tanpa ampun.

"Aaahhhhhh~" setelah beberapa saat Naruto pun akhirnya orgasme di mukut Tayuya. ia menekan kepala Tayuya ke arah dirinya dan melesakkan seluruh penisnya kedalam mulut hangat Tayuya. seluruh sperma Naruto tertelan oleh Tayuya. Naruto lalu menarik dirinya setelah merasa bahwa ia telah selesai orgasme.

"hah-hah... UHUK-UHUK-UHUK... hah-hah" terdengar suara batuk dari Tayuya yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. bukannya marah, Tayuya malah merasa senang.

"hah- Naruto-kun hah- memang hebat. aku jadi ingin sperma Naruto-kun lagi." ucap Tayuya.

ucapan Tayuya langsung membuat mental Naruto jadi NGENTAL(NGEDOWN TOTAL). ia merasakan seluruh badannya merinding saat melihat perempuan didepannya ini bukannya jerah dan takut padanya, tapi malah ketagihan dengan sperma Naruto. entah eksperimen seperti apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru pada perempuan ini hingga ia bisa jadi seperti ini.

tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aura membunuh dari pintu kamarnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah asal aura membunuh itu. kini mata safirnya melihat Yugao dan Konan yang entah sejak kapan ada didepan pintu kamarnya dan bodohnya ia sampai lupa untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya.

ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

'aku harus perkasa di atas ranjang ! aku harus perkasa di atas ranjang !' Naruto mengucapkan saran terbaik dari dua 'partnernya' itu berkali-kali dalam hatinya seperti ia membaca mantra pengusir setan.

"oh... sekarang Yuya-chan dan Naru-chan berani bermain di belakang kami ya ?" ucap Konan dengan aura kelamnya yang mampu membuat seorang shinobi sekelas jounin akan lari terbirit-birit.

"sepertinya begitu Konan-chan." jawab Yugao dengan aura yang tidak kalah kelam. "hukuman ap yang harus kita berikan pada dua 'anak nakal' ini Konan-chan ?" lanjut Yugao meminta pendapat kepada Konan sambil menekankan kata 'anak nakal'.

glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah sementara Tayuya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Naruto. ia merasa malu karena ketahuan oleh dua wanita tersebut.

sret

Yugao dan Konan mengencangkan ikat pinggang strap-on yang tengah mereka kenakan.

'aku harus lebih perkasa' 'aku harus lebih perkasa' ucap Naruto lagi dalam hatinya.

Yugao dan Konan berjalan ke arah kasur king size Naruto. mereka sudah siap untuk memberi hukuman kepada Naruto dan Tayuya.

Konan langsung menindih Tayuya dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menciumi leher dan bahu Tayuya dengan liar, perlakuan Konan membuat wanita bersurai merah lembut tersebut mendesah dan mnggelinjang kesana kemari.

"aahhhh~ aahhh~ emmmmhhh~ aahhh~" desahan demi desahan meluncur mulus dari mulut Tayuya.

Naruto yang mendengar desahan Tayuya langsung merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan kejantanannya yang semula tidur terbangun kembali.

Yugao mulai menyentuh tubuh Naruto dengan gerakan sensual. ia memainkan puting Naruto dan mulai menindih tubuh atletisnya.

greb

Yugao terkejut saat ia akan menusuk lubang Naruto dengan jarinya. ia merasakan cengkraman yang kuat pada tangannya yang berada di depan lubang anus Naruto.

"tidak untuk kali ini Yugao-chan" ucap Naruto dengan nada horror yang membuat sang anbu neko merinding ketakutan.

Yugao merasakan insting bahayanya berteriak pada dirinya untuk segera lari, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku di tempat dan tidak bisa digerakkan. tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tubuh Yugao dan menindihnya. mereka sekarang berganti posisi, kali ini Naruto yang berada di atas dan Yugao yang berada di bawah dengab masih mengenakan strap-on nya.

Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuh Yugao yang awalnya terlentang menjadi tengkurap. ia mengangkat pantat Yugao dan membuatnya menungging. Naruto menjilati jari-jarinya untuk memberi kejutan lada Yugao. setelah dirasa cukup basah Naruto hanya menyeringai sementata Yugao masih terpaku dan mulai merasakan firasat buruk merayapi hatinya.

"Na-Naruto-chan ap-apa yang hen- aaakkkhhh !" perkataan Yugao langsung terputus dan ia memekik kaget saat Naruto langsung memasukkan salah satu jarinya pada lubang anal Yugao yang kering. matanya langsung membelalak karena terkejut.

Naruto meng in-out kan jarinya beberapa detik lalu memasukkan jari keduanya membuat Yugao membelalak lagi. Naruto membuat gerakan menggunting sambil meng in-out kan jarinya untuk melebarkan lubang anus Yugao.

"aahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~ eemmmmhhh~ aaahhhh~ AAKKKHHH !" Yugao yang awalnya mendesah tiba-tiba dibuat memekik kembali saat jari ketiga Naruto memasuki anusnya.

"Na-Naruto-chan tolong hen-hetikan i-ini sakit sekali" ucap Yugao yang memohon pada Naruto dengan nada terbata-bata.

Naruto hanya diam dan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang anus wanita bersurai ungu gelap tersebut. Yugao langsng bernafas lega saat jari-jari Naruto telah keluar dari anusnya. Naruto langsung berpindah kedepan Yugao dan tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melesakkan seluruh penisnya kedalam mulut Yugao. Naruto melakukan gerakan in-out dengan agak brutal sebelum ia melepaskan penisnya yang cukup basah karena air liur Yugao.

lalu Naruto kembali ke posisi awalnya tanpa mempedulikan Yugao yang terbatuk karena Naruto memasukkan kejantanannya hingga kerongkongan Yugao.

Naruto langsung memposisikan penisnya yang sudah basah ke lubang anus Yugao.

sementara Yugao yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh lubang anusnya langsung berekeringat dingin. "ja-jangan lakukan itu Naruto-chan". Naruto merasa de javu dengan hal ini tapi dulu ia yang memohon pada Yugao sekarang menjadi sebaliknya.

Naruto tak peduli pada permohonan Yugao dan langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam anus Yugao secara perlahan.

"AAAKKKHH !" Yugao langsung berteriak kesakitan saat anusnya dimasuki oleh kejantanan Naruto. "Na-Naruto-chan ber-berhenti AAKKKKHHH ! " Yugao yang mencoba memohon kembali menjerit saat Naruto memasukan seluruh penisnya kedalam lubang anal Yugao.

Naruto merasakan penisnya dijepit dengan kuat oleh lubang anus Yugao. "ternyata anus Yugao-chan masih perawan ya ?" Naruto mengulangi perkataan Yugao dulu saat Yugao memperkosa anusnya dengan strpa-onnya.

Naruto memaju mundurkan pingganggnnya dari perlahan hingga bertambah cepat.

sementara Tayuya mendesah gak karuan saat Konan menyodok lubang vaginanya menggunakan strap-on. wajahnya memerah dan penuh peluh menambah kesan sexy dan manis.

"aaahhh~ ahhhh~ aaahhh~" desahan Tayuya membuat Konan lupa diri dan semakin bersemangat menyodok vagina perempuan berambut merah lembut tersebut.

"aahhh~ ahh~ ahh~ AAHHHH~" "aaaahh~ ahh~ AAAHHHHH~" akhirnya Tayuya mencapai puncaknya. vagina Tayuya menjepit kuat strap-on Konan mebuat Konan mencapai puncaknya juga dan menyemprotkan cairan cintanya kedalah lubang Tayuya. mereka berdua langsung ambruk disamping Naruto yang masih menyodok lubang anal Yugao.

Yugao sudah orgasme 3X sementara Naruto belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

Naruto membungkuk untuk mencapai punggung Yugao dan menambah kissmarknya di punggung Yugao yang sudah banyak. ia tidak lupa untuk mengocok strap-on Yugao menggunakan tangannya sambil pinganggnya masih tetap menganal Yugao.

"aakkhhh~ aahhh~ ahhh~ ahhhh~" Yugao memekik saat Naruto menggigit daerah bahunya tapi ia langsung mendesah kembali saat Naruto menjilati dan menghisap dengan kuat di daerah yang ia gigit untuk membuat tanda merah disana.

"uughh~ ughhh~ aahhh~ AAAHHHH~" Yugao kembali orgasme untuk yang ke 4Xnya saat Naruto mengocok strap-on dan menusuk lubang anusnya. ia memuncratkan cairan cintanya ke atas sprei kasur Naruto melalu lubang strap-on nya dan lubanga anus Yugao menjepit dengan kuat penis Naruto.

"uuughhh~ aahhh~ aahh~ AAHHHH~" akhirnya Naruto mencapai puncaknya juga. ia mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam anus Yugao. setelah itu mereka berdua ambruk di atas kasur king size Naruto.

mereka berdua telah kelelahan akibat aktifitas yang lumayan lama tersebut.

"hah-hah sekarang kita hah-hah impas Yugao-hah hah chan." ucap Naruto pada telinga Yugao yang berada dibawahnya sambil terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya.

"aaakkkhhh~" Yugao sedikit memekik saat Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang anus Yugao.

Naruto lalu berbaring di samping ketiga wanita di kamarnya. ia melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup gorden lalu melihat ke arah jam di dinding di kamarnya yang tengah menunjukkan angka 23.47. ternyata hari sudah larut malam.

'ternyata saran bodoh kedua mahkluk itu berhasil. sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka berdua.' setelah membatin Naruto mulai memejamkan mata untuk istirahat.

tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat disekitar penisnya. ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah penisnya yang tertidur kini tengah di oral oleh Konan. akibatnya penis Naruto yang semula tidur kembali berdiri.

"ugghhh~ ahhh~ Ko-Konan-chan ap-apa yang ka-kamu lakukan aahhhh~ ?" Naruto bertanya sambil mendesah. ia tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang ia terima saat ini.

Konan melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Naruto sebelum menjawab. "Naruto curang masa' cuma Yugao-chan saja yang dimanjakan ? aku kan jadi iri." ucap Konan dengan nada manja.

'sial kukira dia sudah puas dengan menyetubuhi Tayuya.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Tayuya terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar desahan Naruto.

"ah~ kenapa Konan-chan gak ajak-ajak Yuya-chan ?" tanya Tayuya pada Konan dengan nada yang tak kalah manjanya.

'sialan masalah bertambah satu lagi' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Konan kembali mengulum penis Naruto. tapi kali ini Naruto tidak mendesah. ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke kepala Konan untuk melepaskan kuluman wanita bersurai biru tersebut.

tapi saat tangannya sudah dekat dengan kepala bersurai biru tersebut, tiba-tiba tangan Tayuya langsung menggenggam dengan lembut dan mengunci gerakan Naruto dengan mengangkat kedua tangan Naruto ke atas.

"emm-emm." Tayuya bergumam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. setelah itu Tayuya menjilat dan menghisap nipple Naruto. tapi Naruto tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

tiba-tiba Tayuya mencium mulutnya dan berusaha memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Naruto semakin rapat menutup mulutnya.

seolah tahu Naruto tidak mau membuka mulutnya, Konan tiba-tiba menggigit penis Naruto yang tengah ia kulum. akibatnya Naruto membuka mulutnya karena terkejut.

Tayuya tak mau menyia-nyiakan hal itu. ia langsung melesakkan lidahnya untuk mengobrak-abrik mulut Naruto.

setelah puas mengulum, Konan langsung mengarahkan penis Naruto ke arah vaginanya yang sudah tak mengenakan strap-on.

ia langsung melesakkan seluruh penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya.

"aaahhh~ ahhh~ aaahhh~aaahhh~"Konan mulai mendesah saat ia mulai menggoyangkan badannya naik turun dari perlahan semakin cepat.

"eemmmhhh eemmmh eemmmhhh" Naruto meronta-ronta dan bergumam tidak jelas dalam ciuman paksa Tayuya.

setelah beberapa saat berciuman, Tayuya melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik pada telinga Naruto.

"setelah ini giliranku ya Naruto-kun." bisik Tayuya pada telinga Naruto. membuat pria bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut membelalakkan matanya. "dan aku mau '3 ronde'." lanjutnya masih berbisik pada telinga Naruto. dan setelah berbisik Tayuya langsung menggigit telinga Naruto dengan lembut dan sensual. bisikan Tayuya barusan membuat Naruto hampir pingsan seketika.

'awas saja Kurama dan Sasuke sialan. aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian karena saran bodoh yang kalian berikan padaku' ucap Naruto dalam hati menarik kalimat pujian untuk dua partnernya.

dan setelah itu Naruto melewati malam yang panjang dengan lagi-lagi diperkosa oleh dua wanita berbeda surai dan usia.

sementara dengan Sasuke yang tengah diobati oleh istrinya aka Sakura merasakan instingnya berteriak untuk meninggalkan desa Konoha secepatnya.

dengan secepat kilat ia menyiapkan perbekalan untuk keluar dari desa.

"kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun ? bukannya kau baru saja pulang dari misi ?" Sakura yang bingung dengan tingkah sang suami akhirnya membuka suara.

"hn. tidak ada apa-apa Sakura. aku baru ingat bahwa ada misi mendadak yang sangat penting" jawab Sasuke dengan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya karena merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

setelah itu Sasuke langsung meninggalkan rumah dan desa tempat kelahirannya dengan kecepatan maksimalnya.

satu pelajaran berharga lagi didapat Naruto hari ini. yaitu:

"jangan pernah menuruti saran bodoh meski saran tersebut datang dari seseorang yang jenius sekalipun"

TBC

maaf jika masih gaje, banyak typos bertebaran(?), membosankan dll...

thank you guys

mohon reviewnya ya minna

'SSF' say adios

see you in next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

balasan review:

Hyu0050:

maaf gan kalo Karin mungkin agak susah. nanti saya usahakan akan memasukkan chara female lagi.

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ bondage/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

sebelumnya dalam WHMB

"setelah ini giliranku ya Naruto-kun." bisik Tayuya pada telinga Naruto. membuat pria bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut membelalakkan matanya. "dan aku mau '3 ronde'." lanjutnya masih berbisik pada telinga Naruto. dan setelah berbisik Tayuya langsung menggigit telinga Naruto dengan lembut dan sensual.

'awas saja Kurama dan Sasuke sialan. aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian karena saran bodoh yang kalian berikan padaku' ucap Naruto dalam hati menarik kalimat pujian untuk dua partnernya.

dan setelah itu Naruto melewati malam yang panjang dengan lagi-lagi diperkosa oleh dua wanita berbeda surai dan usia.

 **let the cerita absurd ini begin**

di sebuah rumah megah di desa Konoha. seorang pemuda terbangun dari istirahatnya.

ia terbangun karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah pintu rumahnya. akan tetapi ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena tubuh atasnya ditindih oleh seorang wanita bersurai merah lembut. wanita tersebut adalah Tayuya. ia teringat bahwa semalam Tayuya memperkosanya hingga ia kelelahan. setelah puas memperkosanya, sang tersangka langsung tidur di atas tubuhnya tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tertidur dari dalam vaginanya.

ia melihat jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan angka 06.45. 'siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini ?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan penisnya dari vagina Tayuya, lalu menyingkirkan tubuh Tayuya dari atas badannya dengan menggesernya ke kiri. tapi saat ia melihat ke kiri, ia melihat Konan sedang tertidur di sana.

Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk menggeser Tayuya ke kiri, jadi ia akan menggeser Tayuya ke kanan tapi ia batalkan kembali saat ia melihat Yugao terlelap di kananya.

sekarang Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa. belum lagi ketukan dari seseorang di pintu rumahnya juga belum berhenti.

setelah berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto membangunkan wanita di atas tubuhnya ini dengan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Yuya-chan bangun, ini sudah pagi" Naruto mencoba membangunkan Tayuya yang ada di atas tubuhnya dengan suara yang lembut. tapi bukannya bangun dan menyingkir, Tayuya malah memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat seolah-olah Naruto adalah sebuah guling.

"hah..." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. ia mencoba berpikir kembali untuk mencari cara menyingkirkan tubuh Tayuya dari atasnya. 'apa yang harus aku lakukan ya ?' tanya Naruto lagi dalam hati.

' **woi Naruto kenapa tak kau tingkatkan saja sedikit tekanan chakramu untuk membuat mereka bangun ? bukankah sekarang hatimu tidak sedang panik atau takut ?** ' ucapan Kurama menggema didalam kepala Naruto.

'apa tidak apa-apa Kurama ?' tanya Naruto agak ragu dengan usulan si rubah ber ekor 9 tersebut.

' **tidak apa-apa asalkan jangan berlebihan seperti saat kau berada di kantor hokage kemarin.** ' balas Kurama dari dalam kepala Naruto.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkonsetrasi meningkatkan sedikit tekanan chakranya. ternyata saran dari san partner berhasil. hal itu terbukti dengan ketiga wanita disana langsung melompat menjauh dari kasur Naruto dan memasang posisi kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

akhirnya Naruto bisa berdiri dari kasurnya. ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari ketiga wanita di kamarnya.

"kalian sedang apa ?" tanya Naruto pada ketiga wanita disana.

"apa Naruto-kun tadi tidak merasakan tekanan chakra yang kuat ?" tanya Tayuya yang bingung melihat Naruto karena laki-laki tersebut kelihatan tenang-tenang saja. sementara Yugao dan Konan berada di dekat Tayuya mengangguk setuju.

"hah..." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini sebelum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "itu tadi hanya tekanan chakraku Yuya-chan. aku sedikit meningkatkan tekanan chakraku untuk membangunkan kalian." jawab Naruto santai dan iapun berlalu menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil pakaian santainya.

ketiga wanita disana langsung terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. 'se-sedikit meningkatkan katanya ?' ucap ketiga wanita disana dalam hati mereka masing-masing. mereka lupa bahwa mangsa mereka adalah seorang hokage, seorang shinobi terkuat di desa mereka.

ketika mengingat hal itu langsung membuat mereka keringat dingin. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan santai tanpa mengetahui bahwa ketiga wanita disana telah membeku karena perkataan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi.

'kira-kira siapa yang datang sepagi ini ?' ungkap Naruto dalam hati.

ia membuka pintudan melihat Lee dan Shikamaru berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"oh kalian rupanya, silahkan masuk. ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari ?" tanya Naruto pada dua tamunya setelah mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"para tetua memanggilmu untuk rapat council hari ini Naruto." ucap Shikamaru setelah mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

"hm ?" Naruto bergumam sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. ia bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru barusan.

"entahlah ada lagi sekarang. yang paling penting kami disuruh menyampaikan ini padamu Naruto-kun." seolah bisa membaca pikiran bingung Naruto Lee yang sedari diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"kenapa mendadak sekali ? apa ada masalah genting yang tengah terjadi ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sangat penasaran.

tapi saat Shikamaru akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, tiba-tiba Tayuya muncul membawa nampan dengan tiga gelas di atasnya yang berisi teh hijau. Tayuya dengan lihai menaruh tiga gelas tersebut di atas meja dihadapan tiga orang yang sedang duduk disana.

"silahkan diminum teh nya." ucap Tayuya kemudian ia langsung berlalu menuju dapur.

Lee dan Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan pandangan aneh dan penuh tanya.

"apa ?" tanya Naruto pada dua tamunya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan penuh selidik.

"sejak kapan 'bunga' dirumahmu bertambah satu Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru yang penasaran pada Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'bunga'. Lee pun juga memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"uh... sejak musim semi tahun kemarin" jawab Naruto seenaknya. Shikamaru dan Rock Lee dibuat sweetdrop dengan jawaban gak nyambung Naruto. sepertinya hokage mereka benar-benar bermasalah.

"hah..." Shikamaru dan Rock Lee hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka.

setelah meminum teh nya Shikamaru baru teringat bahwa ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tentang rapat council yang akan diadakan hari ini."sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang begitu penting hanya saja..." Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya. "para tetua Konoha mulai mempertanyakan loyalitasmu pada Konoha Naruto." lanjut Shikamaru setelah beberapa saat menggantung kalimatnya.

"masih ada lagi Naruto-kun." sebelum Naruto menjawab, Lee sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. "dini hari tadi 3 anbu Konoha yang bertugas berpatroli di sekitar wilayah Konoha menemukan seorang perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri di dekat gerbang timur desa. perempuan tersebut kemungkinan bukan kunoichi desa karena ia tak memiliki hitai ate dari desa manapun." ucap Lee menjelaskan perkara lain yang akan dibahas dalam rapat council hari ini.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum sebelum menjawab apa ia akan datang ke rapat council hari ini atau tidak. mereka terdiam sambil menikmati teh hijau masing-masing sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"baiklah aku akan datang ke rapat council hari ini." ucap Naruto setelah berpikir agak lama. "dan jam berapa rapat akan diadakan ?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"jam 11 siang." jawab Shikamaru.

"baiklah. arigatou telah memberi tahuku info penting ini Shikamaru, Lee." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada dua tamunya.

"hai', sama-sama Naruto. yang penting jangan sampai kau tersesat lagi Naruto." jawab Shikamaru sekenanya. sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

setelah beberapa saat berbasa-basi akhirnya Lee dan Shikamaru pamirt undur diri.

Naruto melihat jam di dinding ruang tamunya yang menunjukkan angka 07.30. ia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan sejak 5 hari yang lalu.

tapi ia terkejut bukan main saat ia melihat kamarnya telah rapi seperti tak ada apapun yang telah terjadi pada kamar itu. ia melihat kasurnya yang sudah berganti sprei, pakaiannya yang sobek sudah tidak ada, lantainya juga sudah bersih, dll.

'pasti mereka yang membersihkan kamarku.' ucap Naruto dalam hati sembari membayangkan tiga wajah wanita cantik yang serumah dengannya. 'arigatou minna' lanjutnya masih dalam hati.

ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri. ia harus bersiap untuk pertemuannya dengan para tetua bau tanah tersebut. sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik dengan topik loyalitasnya yang akan dibahas saat rapat council hari ini. tapi topik yang satinya yang membuatnya tertarik. ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana rupa perempuan tersebut.

'mungkin saja ia adalah kunoichi yang dikejar-kejar oleh shinobi jahat atau missing nin karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang berharga, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuang hitai atenya untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.' batin Naruto berspekulasi tentang perempuan yang akan ditentukan nasibnya saat rapat council hari ini. 'dan yang lebuh penting dari itu adalah bagaimana wajah dan bodynya ya ?' batin Naruto yang kumat mesumnya.

sementara itu di lorong yang menuju jalan menuju dapur di rumah tersebut...

setelah beberapa saat di kamar mandi akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan rambut yang masih agak basah. ia berjalan santai menuju lemarinya dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya.

kali ini ia mengenakan baju resminya saat akan pergi ke kantor hokage. setelah beberapa saat bersiap akhirnya ia keluar dari kamarnya.

tapi mata Naruto langsung membelalak kaget saat ia keluar kamarnya dan ia mendapati Tayuya yang sudah telanjang sedang 'disantap' oleh Konan dan Yugao dalam keadaan berdiri di lorong rumah yang menuju dapur. terlihat Yugao yang berada di depan Tayuya sedang menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap leher sampai bahu bagian depan wanita bersurai merah lembut tersebut. tidak jarang pula mulutnya berpindah ke puting susu Tayuya untuk menghisapnya dengan kuat. kedua tangan Yugao memeluk tubuh serta tangan Tayuya dengan erat, sehingga mengunci pergerakan wanita yang tengah 'disantap'. sementara Konan yang berada di belakang Tayuya juga melakukan hal yang sama. ia tengah menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap leher sampai bahu bagian belakang Tayuya. tangan kanannya tengah mengaduk aduk vagina Tayuya, sementara tangan kirinya membekap mulut Tayuya agar ia tidak berteriak.

"eemmmhhh~ eemmhhhh~" desahan yang keluar dari mulut Tayuya hanya menjadi gumaman tidak jelas. wajahnya sudah memerah karena horny. matanya yang terlihat sayu menampakkan kesan yang sangat sexy. tubuhnya menggelinjang menikmati tiap sentuhan dua wanita yang lebih tua darinya.

sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Naruto.

"HEI KALAU KALIAN MAU MELAKUKAN ADEGAN PANAS JANGAN DI LORONG BEGINI !" ucap Naruto dengan kepala yang membesar dengan perempatan di dahinya yang terlihat jelas.

karena kaget mendengar suara Naruto, kedua wanita tersebut langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

sementara Tayuya langsung terduduk bersimpuh karena tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. nafasnya terengah-engah. dan wajahnya yang manis jadi semakin manis saat rona merah dipipinya semakin menguat. diam-diam ia mengambil pakaiannya dan melarikan diri menuju kamar Konan dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam.

tiga perempatan muncul di kepala Konan dan Yugao yang sedang menunduk dan dari punggung mereka keluar aura gelap yang sangat pekat. Naruto yang awalnya marah langsung menciut nyalinya saat ia merasakan aura mengerikan kedua wanita dihadapannya.

"NARUTO-CHAN GARA-GARA KAMU MANGSA KAMI JADI LARI TAHU !" Yugao dan Konan berucap bersamaan dengan kepala yang membesar seperti Naruto barusan.

"KAMI TIDAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, DENGAN MENGANTIKAN POSISI YUYA-CHAN BARUSAN !" ucap Yugao yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh Konan yang berada di sampingnya.

nyali Naruto semakin menciut saat ini. keringat dingin sudah memenuhi tubuh dan wajahnya. 'dasar bodoh ! kenapa aku malah memancing amarah dua predatorku ? kalau begini bisa-bisa aku tidak berangkat ke rapat council hari ini' ucap Naruto merutuki kebodohannya dalam hatinya. 'apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

' **Naruto tenangkan dirimu lalu gunakan hiraishin untuk kabur.** ' ucap Kurama memberi saran dari kepala Naruto.

'baik Kurama' jawab Naruto melalui hatinya.

Naruto langsung berkonsentrasi untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang takut karena aura hitam pekat Yugao dan Konan.

sesaat setelah hatinya tenang ia pergi menggunakan hiraishinnya menuju kantor hokage.

"NARUTOOOO !!!" Naruto meninggalkan Yugao dan Konan yang menjadi semakin marah karena mangsa kedua mereka ikut kabur setelah melepaskan mangsa mereka yang pertama.

di kantor hokage

"hufffttttt... aku selamat." ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. 'terima kasih Kurama.' ucapnya dalan hati.

ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat ruangan kantor hokage. pandangannya terhenti pada foto para kage terdahulu, lebih tepatnya pada Sandaime hokage dan Yondaime hokage.

Naruto lalu teringat ucapan Sasuke padanya. 'jika menurutmu itu salah maka akan menjadi salah Naruto. akan tetapi Jika menurutmu itu adalah yang terbaik maka hal itu juga akan menjadi yang terbaik buatmu. semua keputusan yang kau buat tergantung pada dirimu sendiri bukan orang lain.' ucapan Sasuke terlintas dalam hati Naruto.

'Jii-chan, Tou-chan, maafkan aku jika keputusanku nanti akan mengecewakan kalian.' ucap Naruto dalam hati. 'tapi ingatlah aku akan tetap menjadi pelindung desa yang kalian cintai ini. aku akan meneruskan tekat api kalian meski nanti aku tidak akan menjadi hokage lagi !' lanjut Naruto memantapkan hatinya dengan keputusan yang ia buat.

setelah mengucapkan hal itu dalam hatinya, Naruto lalu melepaskan haori yang bertuliskan "sichidaime" dibagian punggungnya. lalu melipatnya dengan rapi dan ia taruh haori tersebut di atas meja bersama topi kagenya yang ia tinggalkan di meja kerjanya semenjak 5 hari yang lalu.

setelah itu ia mengerjakan dokumen di meja kerjanya dengan sangat cepat. tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyelesaikan satu tumpuk dokumen di mejanya. ia mengerjakan semua dokumen disana dengan cepat dan teliti hingga akhirnya ia selesai mengerjakan semua dokumen tersebut.

ia melihat ke arah jam di dinding kantornya yang menunjukkan pukul 10.45.

'15 menit lagi pertemuan council akan segera dimulai.' ucapnya dalam hati.

"mumpung masih ada waktu sedikit, lebih baik aku segera memusnahkan gulungan dari Nidaime hokage lalu menemui Kurama dulu." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari tas ninjanya. ia lalu berpindah ke tempat yang sepi dan jauh dari keramaian menggunakan hiraishinnya. dalam sekejap mata Naruto telah sampai di tanah lapang yang luas. ia mengeluarkan gulungan tersebut dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya membuat 'rasen shuriken' berukuran mini. ia melemparkan gulungan tersebut ke atas lalu melemparkan rasen shurikennya ke arah gulungan tersebut yang masih melayang di udara. dalam sekejap gulungan tersebut langsung hancur tanpa bekas.

setelah itu Naruto kembali ke kantor hokage lalu mengambil posisi duduk bersila di lantai dekat dengan kursi kerjanya. ia lalu memejamkan matanya berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki mindscapenya.

mindscape

Naruto langsung muncul di atas kepala Kurama yang tengah tertidur. ia langsung duduk bersila di atas kepala Kurama.

Kurama yang merasakan ada sesuatu di atas kepalanya langsung membuka matanya. " **ada apa Naruto ?** " tanya Kurama pada Naruto yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"aku hanya ingin menemuimu saja Kurama." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pada sang partner. " oh ya, arigatou buat saranmu tadi. jadi aku bisa selamat dari terkaman dua predatorku yang kelaparan." lanjut Naruto pada Kurama.

" **huh...** " Kurama hanya mendengus menyahuti ucapan terima kasih Naruto. " **makanya kalau penakut gak usah jadi sok jagoan.** " ucap Kurama pada Naruto.

tiga perempatan langsung muncul di kepala Naruto akibat ucapan sang partner barusan. senyumnya langsung hilang digantikan dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

"siapa yang kau sebut 'sok jagoan' ?!" ucap Naruto pada Kurama dengan aura yang mengerikan dan juga penekanan pada kata 'sok jagoan'.

" **tentu saja 'kau' lah**. **emang siapa lagi ?** " jawab Kurama yang tidak terpengaruh dengan aura membunuh yang ditebarkan Naruto dan juga penekanan pada kata 'kau'.

tiga perempatan di kepala Naruto semakin banyak saat sang partner memperjelas kalimatnya. "DIAM KAU DASAR 'RUBAH MESUM, MALAS, TUKANG NUMPANG PULA'." balas Naruto menghina Kurama dengan kepalanya yang membesar dan penekanan pada kata 'rubah mesum, malas dan tukang numpang'.

kini perempatan muncul di kepala Kurama yang tidak terima dihina seperti itu. " **APA KAMU BILANG 'KEPALA DUREN' ?! KAMU SENDIRI JUGA MESUM TAHU ! DASAR KEPALA DUREN MESUM !** " balas Kurama yang mulai terpancing emosi.

"KAMU MAU NGAJAK BERANTEM HAH ?!" tantang Naruto pada Kurama.

" **OH SEPERTINYA 'PAHALAWAN KESIANGAN' INI MAU MERASAKAN BIJUUDAMA ?!** " Kurama membalas perkataan Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'pahlawanan kesiangan'.

"AYO SIAPA TAKUT ?!" balas Naruto sengit.

beberapa saat setelah saling ejek...

akhirnya setelah berantem gaje dengan partnernya Naruto keluar dari mindscapenya dengan wajah merah geram. ia kesal karena lagi-lagi Kurama menertawakannya sambil berguling-guling setelah ia mendapatkan julukan 'duren mesum yang gak perkasa di ranjang.'. uh entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia kalah terus saat berdebat dengan sang partner. ia mengusap wajahnya karena lelah. tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum karena ia merasa masalahnya sudah sedikit berkurang saat ia saling ejek dengan Kurama barusan.

sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 10.59. Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan kantornya untuk menuju rapat council yang akan segera dimulai.

Naruto sampai tepat waktu menuju ruangan council. ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan masuk. ternyata para tetua desa Konoha dan para kepala klan telah sampai disana (kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang digantikan oleh istrinya) dan sekarang tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

"baiklah dengan begini rapat council hari ini bisa dimulai" ucap salah satu tetua Konoha membuka rapat.

"masalah yang pertama akan kita bahas adalah apa yang akan Konoha lakukan kepada perempuan ini." ucap Shikamaru sang moderator rapat council sambil menunjuk seorang wanita yang memakai sebuah jubah dengan tudung hitam menutupi wajah dan surainya, di kiri dan kanannya ada dua orang anbu yang mengawalnya sampai ruangan council. "tapi pertama-tama silahkan anda buka tudung jubah anda dan perkenalkan diri anda onna-san." lanjut Shikamaru yang ditujukan kepada perempuan tersebut.

perempuan tersebut membuka tudungnya memperlihatkan rambut hitam indahnya yang di ikat pony tail dan iris hijau indahnya saat mengangkat kepalanya. lalu saat akan memperkenalkan dirinya ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya. ia melihat Naruto yang memandang ke arah lain menunjukkan bahwa pria bersurai kuning itu tidak tertarik dengan rapat council ini tengah duduk di bagian pemimpin desa. ia langsung merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak karuan melihat ketampanan Naruto beserta auranya yang seolah mengikatnya di tempat ia berdiri.

"na-nama saya Shi-Shi-Shizuka. sa-sa-saya ber-berasal da-dari desa Nadeshiko." ucapnya tergagap karena merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak pada dirinya.

'pe-pe-perasaan apa ini ? mengapa aku merasakan badanku horny saat aku melihat Naruto ? tapi apakah Naruto masih ingat denganku ?' ucapnya dalam hati dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Naruto sejak tadi. dia berharap Naruto masih ingat dengannya.

Naruto yang sejak tadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena tidak tertarik dengan rapat council ini langsung kaget saat ia mendengar nama perempuan itu. dengan sigap ia melihat ke arah perempuan yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya. ia melihat wajah perempuan itu dengan teliti sambil mengingat kapan ia pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu. setelah beberapa saat ia berpikir, akhirnya Naruto ingat bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu di saat ia mendapatkan misi ke desa Nadeshiko.

"lama tak jumpa Shizuka 'hime'. bagaimana kabarmu ?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap lekat perempuan di hadapannya. Naruto juga menekankan kata 'hime' saat memanggil Shizuka.

semua orang disana langsung terkejut tak terkecuali Shizuka. semua orang disana langsung berbisik-bisik tentang bagaimana Naruto sang hokage bisa mengenal perempuan dihadapannya, apalagi Naruto memanggil perempuan itu dengan sebutan 'hime'.

Shizuka langsung semakin membeku di tempatnya berdiri. ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto masih mengingatnya. ia merasa bahagia saat Naruto masih mengingatnya. tapi ia takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya.

"tolong jawab pertanyaan saya Shizuka 'hime'." ucap Naruto lagi. Naruto masih menekankan kata 'hime'.

"sa-saya ba-baik-baik saja Nar- maksud saya Hokage-sama." ucap Shizuka akhirnya, meskipun sedikit terbata dengan wajah menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena horny.

setelah mendengar jawaban itu Naruto langsung tersenyum yang menambah kesan tampan diwajahnya.

"lalu apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kamu bisa ditemukan pingsan di dekat gerbang Konoha Shizuka hime ? dan mengapa kamu tidak mengenakan hitai-ate desamu ? apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan desamu ?" tanya Naruto beruntun kepada perempuan di hadapannya.

Shizuka diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan desa saya.sebenarnya saya telah diusir oleh para tetua desa Nadeshiko karena saya menolak perjodohan yang diberikan kepada saya. lalu setelah itu mereka mengambil hitai-ate milik saya dan membuang saya begitu saja. saya berjalan mengelana untuk mencari tempat tinggal. tapi beberapa hari ini saya kehabisan bekal saya saat menuju Konoha. saat saya hampir sampai gerbang desa Konoha penglihatan saya menggelap dan saya tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." ucap Shizuka panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang bagaimana ia bisa sampai pingsan di depan gerbang desa Konoha.

"oh... baiklah kalau begitu kami akan menerimamu sebagai warga di sini. dan kau akan tinggal di rumahku dan berada dibawah pengawasan dan perlindunganku langsung." ucap Naruto membuat keputusan tanpa persetujuan dari yang lain.

"dan ini adalah keputusan mutlak !" para tetua dan kepala klan yang akan protes langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat mereka merasakan aura membunuh dari pemimpin mereka saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. mereka langsung terdiam seribu bahasa.

"baiklah keputusan untuk Shizuka-san telah dibuat. dan hasilnya ia dilerbolehkan tinggal di desa Konoha." ucap Shikamaru sang moderator rapat council.

"jangan lupakan masalah berikutnya Nara-san." ucap seorang tetua kepada Shikamaru. "rapat council hari ini bukan hanya membahas perempuan ini, akan tetapi kita juga mempertanyakan mengapa akhir-akhir ini hokage sering tidak berada di kantornya ?" ucal seorang tetua laki-laki dengan usia sekitar kepala 60.

"apa yang dikatakan tetu-" "saya jarang ke kantor karena saat saya berjalan menuju kantor, saya harus membantu nenek tua menyebrang jalan, setelah itu saya bertemu kucing hitam saat berjalan kembali menuju kantor hokage. jadi untuk menghindari sial saya mengambil jalan memutar agak jauh, tapi di jalan itu saya dicegat oleh beberapa bidadari yang menyesatkan saya di jalan bernama 'surga dunia'." jelas Naruto memotong ucapan tetua desa, Naruto juga menekankan kata 'surga dunia'. Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspressi watadosnya membuat semua orang disana sweetdrop mendengar alasan sang pemimpin desa mereka yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"JANGAN BERCANDA NARUTO !" ucap Sakura yang menggantikan suaminya untuk datang di rapat ini.

"jika kamu menjadi hokage seharusnya kamu menjadi-" "aku akan mundur dari jabatan ini." ucapan Sakura langsung dipotong cepat oleh Naruto yang kini berwajah serius.

semua orang disana langsung terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. mereka langsung bingung dengan apa isi kepala hokage mereka. tidak terkecuali Shizuka yang sedari tadi masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"aku akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ini karena ketidak becusanku dalam bekerja. para tetua bau tanah ini juga sudah mulai tidak percaya padaku jadi buat apa aku melanjutkan pekerjaan ini ?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah para tetua disana. para tetua disana langsung bungkam seribu bahasa kembali. mereka memang membenarkan apa yang dikatan Naruto.

"aku mencintai desa ini sepenuh hatiku dan aku paling tidak suka ketika loyalitasku dipertanyakan, apalagi oleh 'tua bangka' seperti mereka." ucap Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'tua bangka' dan menunjuk pada wajah tetua Konoha.

"mereka hanyalah pengecut yang tidak lebih dari seekor tikus yang mencari perlindungan dengan masuk kandang singa. dan mereka sangat senang saat mereka bisa mengendalikan singa-singa tersebut. tapi saat mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan salah satu dari kumpulan singa tersebut apa lagi singa tersebut merupakan pimpinan singa yang lain, maka mereka akan khawatir lalu menggunakan segala cara untuk menghilangkan sang pemimpin." ucap Naruto tanpa peduli pada sopan santun dan tata krama. ia sudah lelah dipermainkan dengan permainan busuk para tetua Konoha. sebagian orang disana langsung menatap tajam Naruto dan sebagian lagi menatap tajam para tetua Konoha yang secara tidak langsung ingin menyingkirkan Naruto.

"desa kita memiliki banyak shinobi berbakat. jadi pilih saja salah satu dari mereka yang bisa kalian kendalikan untuk menggantikan aku sebagai hokage di desa ini 'TE-TU-A'." ucap Naruto sarkasme sambil menekanlan kata 'tetua' di akhir kalimatnya.

"lalu jika kau benar-benar mengundurkan diri, apa yang akan kau lakukan Hokage-sama ?" tanya tanya Guy yang ikut datang dalam pertemuan tersebut.

"aku hanya akan menjadi shinobi biasa yang melakukan pekerjaan rank D sampai rank SS." jawab Naruto. "dan itu merupakan kehormatan tersendiri buatku ketimbang harus duduk dibelakang meja sambil melihat para shinobi yang berjuang menjalankan misi berbahaya atau bahkan meregang nyawa saat sedang menjalankan misi yang mereka terima. dan juga aku tidak mau disamkan dengan para 'tikus tua bangka ini'." lanjut Naruto santai sambil menekankan kata 'tikus tua bangka'. ia tak peduli jika nanti gelar yang ia sandang akan menurun. para tetua desa langsung geram dengan perkataan Naruto, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"untuk mempersingkat waktu kita ambil saja keputusan berdasarkan suara." ucap Shikamaru sebagai moderator rapat tersebut.

"baiklah siapapun yang setuju dengan pengunduran Uzumaki Naruto dari jabatan hokage desa Konoha silahkan angkat tangan kanan kalian, dan bagi yang tidak setuju silahkan angkat tangan kiri kalian." ucap Shikamaru. tapi hanya para tetua desa saja yang mengangkat tangan kanan mereka sementara perwakilan warga desa dan para kepala klan mengangkat tangan kiri mereka. Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. ia sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"baiklah berdasarkan pengambilan suara akan diputuskan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto akan tetap melanjutkan jabatannya sebagai hokage desa Konoha dan Shizuka-san akan menjadi bagian dari desa Konoha. dan dengan hasil rapat ini, saya sebagai moderator menyatakan rapat council hari ini telah selesai. sekarang kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan rapat." ucap Shikamaru memperjelas hasil rapat tentang nasib Shizuka dan Naruto. Shikamaru juga langsung mempersilahkan semua orang yang ada disana untuk kembali ke aktifitas rutinnya masing-masing.

sementara Naruto hanya diam dan langsung mendekati Shizuka dan menggenggam tangannya, lalu mengajaknya keluar dari tempat rapat tersebut. jantung Shizuka berdegup semakin kencang saat tangannya digenggam erat oleh pria bersurai kuning yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju rumah megah sang hokage. Shizuka berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan hasrat dalam dirinya yang semakin bergejolak selama perjalanan menuju kediaman megah sang hokage.

saat sampai di kediamannya, Naruto langsung memperkenalkan Shizuka kepada Konan dan Tayuya dan berpesan 'untuk tidak menyantap sang tamu'. tentu saja pesan itu berhasil membuat wajah Konan dan Tayuya merona karena malu dan marah, tapi sebelum dua wanita disana sempat marah, Naruto sudah menghilang ke kantornya menggunakan hiraishinnya.

siang ini Yugao berada di markas pusat anbu, jadi Naruto tidak bertemu dengan wanita bersurai ungu gelap tersebut di kediamannya saat ia akan memperkenalkan Shizuka kepadanya.

setelah Naruto sampai di kantornya, ia langsung duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Naruto tak menyangka jika ia akan tetap menjadi hokage.

'ini benar-benar di luar perkiraanku.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

tok tok tok

"masuk." ucap Naruto saat ia mendengar pintu kantirnya diketuk seseorang.

cklek

pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Shikamaru. pemuda berambut nanas tersebut berjalan masuk ke ruangan Naruto.

"wah-wah kemana semua dokumen disini ? apa anda 'memusnahkannya' Hokage-sama ?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto sambil mengejek dengan penekanan pada kata 'memusnahkannya'.

"aku tidak seperti dirimu 'asisten hokage paling malas'. tentu saja aku menyelesaikan semua dokumen." jawab Naruto balas mengejek Shikamaru sambil menenakakan kata 'asisten hokage paling malas'.

"kapan kau menyelesaikan semua dokumen itu Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"tadi, sebelum rapat council." jawab Naruri santai. "oh ya mulai detik ini aku hanya akan mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting saja. dokumen yang akan aku urus adalah dokumen rank A ke atas. sementara kau Shika urus sisanya." lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk Shikamaru. saat mengucapkan kalimat akhirnya.

"cih... merepotkan." tentu saja hal itu membuat Shikamaru kesal. tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia adalah assisten hokage jadi dia tida bisa menolak perintah sang atasan.

dan setelah itu Naruto menjalani harinya dengan biasa di kantornya.

skiptime malam hari...

kini Naruto telah berjalan santai pulang dari kantornya menuju kediamannya yang megah.

dalam beberapa menit ia telah sampai di depan rumah megahnya dan langsung memasuki rumahnya. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

tapi saat akan mencapai kamar, sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan menahannya di depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto merasakan sepasang gundukan yang lumayan besar menyentuh punggungnya.

saat Naruto hendak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ia merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas di tengkuknya. hal itu langsung membuat Naruto merinding dan menggeliat tak nyaman di dalam pelukan seseorang dibelakangnya. tangannya mencoba meraih sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dengan erat, tapi Naruto kesulitan karena sikunya juga tertahan didalam pelukan orang dibelakangnya.

saat Naruto mencoba lagi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang tiba-tiba telinganya diraup, digigit, dan dijilat dengan sensual oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. Naruto semakin menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan orang tersebut.

"ughhhh... to-tolong berhenti dan le-lepaskan aku..." ucap Naruto sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukan orang dibelakangnya.

"kali ini kau tidak akan kulepaskan. karena kau telah membuat tubuhku panas sejak tadi siang Naruto-kun dan aku harus mati-matian menahan hasratku." ucap orang itu saat melepaskan mulutnya dari telinga Naruto lalu berbisik pada telinga yang barusan ia raup dengan nada sensual. kemudian orang itu meraup lagi telinga Naruto.

Naruto sangat kenal dengan suara ini. ia semakin menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri. tapi semakin ia menggeliat semakin erat pula pelukan orang dibelakangnya.

"Shi-Shizuka ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan ? ku-kumohon ughhh... le-lepas-kan aku." ucap Naruto memohon pada sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Shizuka. ucapan Naruto terputus-putus karena tubuhnya mulai melemas.

bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Shizuka semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggesek-gesekkan buah dadanya pada punggung Naruto. ia melepaskan salah satu tangannya, lalu menggosok kejantanan Naruto dari luar celana yang Naruto kenakan. hal itu langsung membuat Naruto tidak berdaya. ia merasakan berbagai kenikmatan menggempur akal sehatnya. ia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas dan kehilangan tenaganya.

Shizuka yang sedang meraup telinga Naruto tersenyum tipis di sela-sela kegiatannya meraup telinga Naruto. ia merasakan tubuh seseorang didepannya bergetar hebat lalu terduduk ke atas lantai rumahnya saat ia melepaskan pelukannya. kini wajah Shizuka sangat merah karena hasrat duniawinya semakin bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Shizuka lalu menjentikkan jari lentiknya, dan seketika muncul tiga wanita lain entah dari mana. mereka tidak lain adalah Yugao, Tayuya, dan Konan.

"sudah kubilangkan melumpuhkan Naruto yang meskipun seorang kage adalah hal yang mudah." ucap Konan dengan nada santai tapi sangat sensual. kelihatannya ia dalang dari semua ini.

"Konan nee-chan memang hebat." ucap Tayuya kagum pada Konan.

"sudah kubilang Yuya-chan panggil saja aku 'Konan-chan'." ucap wanita bersurai biru tersebut.

"ayo kita bopong Naruto-chan menuju kamarnya lalu 'menyantapnya'." kali ini Yugao berucap dengan semangat dan menekankan kata 'menyantapnya'. ketiga perempuan disana langsung mengangguk setuju dan langsung membopong tubuh Naruto menuju kamarnya.

 **lemon start guys**

 **Naruto vs Konan, Tayuya, Yugao and Shizuka.**

setelah meembaringkan Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya ke atas kasur king sizenya, ketiga wanita disana langsung melucuti pakaian masing-masing kecuali Shizuka yang melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto sebelum melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

akhirnya semua pakaian Naruto telah tanggal dan menyisakan celana dalamnya saja.

"ku-kumohon hen-hentikan." Naruto memohon dengan suaranya yang terputus-putus karena tidak berdaya. tapi hal itu malah membuat keempat perempuan disana semakin bergairah untuk bersiap memperkosa korbannya.

"ugghhhh ku-kumohon ber-berhenti..." lagi-lagi Naruto memohon saat ia merasakan penisnya dikocok dari luar celana dalamnya.

"Yuya-chan sepertinya Naruto-chan sedang malu-malu karena ada pendatang baru" ucap Konan pada Tayuya.

"iya biasanya kamu menikmatinya Naruto-kun kenapa sekarang begini ?" tanya Tayuya yang ternyata pelaku yang mengocok penisnya dari luar celana dalamnya.

"mendesahlah Naruto-kun atau..." Tayuya menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu meremas penis Naruto masih dari luar celana dalam yang dikenakan Naruto. "aku akan melakukan hal ini berulang-ulang." lanjut Tayuya mengancam Naruto.

Naruto malah menutup mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat. ia tidak mau menuruti permintaan Tayuya. alhasil...

"AAAAKKKHHHH~" Naruto mendesah secara tidak sadar saat Tayuya meremas penisnya.

Tayuya yang sudah gemas dengan penis Naruto yang sudah membesar, langsung melepaskan celana dalam yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Yuya-chan dimana sopan santunmu ? harusnya kan tamu yang didahulukan." ucap Yugao yang menginterupsi Tayuya. sementara wajah Shizuka semakin memerah karena dia disuruh lebih dulu memperkosa Naruto.

Tayuya yang sudah tidsk sabar akhirnya harus mengalah karena ucapan Yugao. Shizuka langsung memegang penis Naruto dan mengocoknya dengan perlahan lalu semakin cepat.

tidak disangka Shizuka sangat menikmati aktifitasnya. sementara Tayuya langsung merauo mulut Natuto dan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengobrak-abrik mulut pria bersurai kuning tersebut. tapi Naruto malah semakin rapat menutup mulutnya.

Konan dan Yugao yang tidak mau menganggur langsung meraup telinga Naruto dan mengunci tangan dan kaki Naruto. Konan meraup telinga kanan Naruto sementara Yugao meraup telinga kiri pria tersbut. tanpa sengaja Naruto membuka mulutnya karena terkejut ketika kedua telinganya diraup secara bersamaan. hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Tayuya yang langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. lidah Tayuya langsung mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Naruto.

"eeemmmghh~ eemmmmhhh~ eeeemmmhhh~" Naruto akhirnya mendesah dalam ciuman paksa yang dilakukan Tayuya.

"EEEMMMHHH-" Naruto mendesah agak keras saat ia merasakan penisnya memasuki lubang surgawi Shizuka yang sangat sempit. tubuhnya meronta-ronta. tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan karena dikunci oleh Yugao dan Konan.

"aaahhh~ aahhhh~" Shizuka mendesah tidak karuan saat penis Naruto sedikit demi sedikit memasuki lubang surgawinya. sampai akhirnya...

blesss...

"AAAAKKHH- SA-SAKIT..." Shizuka berteriak karena keperawanannya ditembus penis Naruto. air matanya mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. darah perawannya mengalir ke perut Naruto. Naruto lagi-lagi meneteskan air matanya karena sekali lagi ia merebut mahkota yang sangat berharga bagi seorang perempuan. Tayuya langsung melepaskan ciumannya dari mulut Naruto dan mencoba menenangkan Shizuka yang kesakitan dengan menjilati bagian bahu, dan tengkuknya. kedua tangan Tayuya memainkan juga kedua puting susu perempuan berkulit putih tersebut dari belakang.

setelah beberapa kissmark akhirnya Shizuka bisa tenang dan mulai memompa kejantanan Naruto. tubuh putih mulus Shizuka bergerak naik turun saat meng in-out kan penis Naruto dalam vaginanya.

"aahhhh~ aaahhhh~ aaahhhh~ emmmhhhhh~ uuussshhh~ aaahhh~" desahan Shizuka meluncur mulus dari mulut manis Shizuka. ia mendesah-desah menikmati keberadaan penis Naruto dalam vaginanya.

"aaahhh~ aaahhh~ to-tolong ber-berhenti aaahhhh~" Naruto memohon sambil menggelinjang kesana kemari. bukannya berhenti, Shizuka malah semakin bersemangat memompa penis Naruto saat ia mendengar desahan dari pria bersurai kuning tersebut.

"aaahh~ aahh~ aaahhhh~" suara desahan lain terdengar disamping Naruto yang tengah diperkosa oleh Shizuka. ternyata itu adalah desahan Tayuya yang vaginanya tengah disodok oleh Yugao yang entah sejak kapan mengenakan strap-on nya. Yugao menyodok vagina Tayuya dengan posisi nungging.

"eeemmmhh~ eeeemmmhhh~"desahan Tayuya berubah menjadi gumaman tidak jelas saat Konan yang juga mengenakan strap-on tiba-tiba memasukkan sex toy seperti penis tersebut memasuki mulut Tayuya.

"aaahhh~ aaahhhh~" (desahan Shizuka) "eeemmmhhh~ emmmhh~(desahan Tayuya)". auara desahan Tayuya dan Shizuka terdengar bersahut-sahutan. desahan-desahan Tayuya dan Shizuka membuat Naruto semakin tersiksa.

"uuuggghh~ aaahhh~ aahhh~" tanpa sadar Naruto telah mendesah. hal itu membuat keempat wanita disana semakin bersemangat. dengan cepat Shizuka membungkukkan badannya untuk meraup bibir Naruto.pinggang Shizuka semakin gencar memompa penis Naruto.

"eeemmhh~ emmmmhh~ eemmmhhh~" Naruto dan Shizuka mendesah bersamaan dalam ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan.

"eeemmmhh~ emmmmhhh~ eeemmmmhhh~ EEEMMMHHHH~" Shizuka melenguh dalam ciumannya menandakan bahwa ia telah mencapai puncaknya. vagina Shizuka terasa semakin sempit menjepit penis Naruto.

"EEEMMMHHH~" Naruto juga melenguh dalam ciumannya saat merasakan penisnya dijepit kuat seperti disedot oleh vagina Shizuka. Naruto mencengkram erat sprei dibawahnya saat ia menyemburkan spermanya didalam vagina Shizuka.

"hah hah Naruto-kun hah hah Nar-Naruto kau perkasa sekali hah hah..." ucap Shizuka sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. ia langsung ambruk di atas Naruto dengan penis Naruto masih menancap di vaginanya.

"aaahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~ aahh~" sementata Yugao dan Konan masih menyodok vagina Tayuya dengan ganas. mereka masih mendesah desah menikmati hubungan mereka. Tayuya sudah krgasme sebanyak 3X sementara Yugao dan Konan belum mencapai puncaknya.

"aaahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~ uugghhh~ AAAHHHHHH~(lenguhan Konan)" "aaaahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~ aahh~ AAAHHHHH(lenguhan Yugao)" "eeemmmhhh~ eeemmhhh~ EEEEMMMMHHH~(lenguhan Tayuya)" lenguhan ketiga wanita tersebut terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan di samping pemuda bersurai kuning yang tengah mencoba istitahat.

"hah-hah-hah..." terdengar mereka sedang mengatur nafas masing-masing. Yugao langsung mengeluarkan strap-onnya dari vagina Tayuya. ia lalu melepaskan benda tersebut dari pinggangnya.

Yugao lalu menyingkirkan tubuh Shizuka dari atas tubuh Naruto dengan gerakan halus. ia tidak ingin membangunkan wanita bersurai hitam tersebut.

Yugao lalu mengulum penis Naruto yang sudah lemas, hingga membuatnya tegang kembali. Naruto membuka matanya yang terpejam untuk melihat seseorang yang mengulum penisnya.

Yugao memasukkan seluruh penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. kedua tangan Naruto mencoba meraih kepala bersurai ungu gelap tersebut, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Konan dan Tayuya. tidak berhenti di situ Konan dan Tayuya juga meraup telinga Naruto.

"aaahhh~ aahh~ ka-kalian, ku-kumohon ber-berhenti ak-aku sudah lelaaaahhh~." ucap Naruto memohon sembari mendesah.

bukannya berhenti, Yugao malah mempercepat kulumannya pada penis Naruto.

setelah beberapa saat...

"aaahhh aahhh ka-kalian ku-kumlhon berhenTIIIII~ AAAHHHH~" ucapan Naruto menjadi lenguhan saat ia mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Yugao. Yugao dengan sigap menelan sebagian sperma Naruto. ia lalu membagi sperma yang tidak ia telan dengan Konan dan Tayuya dengan menxium mulut mereka.

"kalian kumohon berhenti..." ucap Naruto memohon pada ketiga wanita disana.

"kami akan tetap memperkosa mu Naruto-chan." ucap Yugao

"kami kan belum merasakan penismu Naruto-chan." kali ini Konan yang berucap.

"meskipun kamu memohon pada kami, kami akan tetap memperkosa dirimu Naruto-kun..." ucap Tayuya dengan suaranya yang manis namun mengerikan buat Naruto.

'Kurama tolong bantu aku' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

' **katanya perkasa kog sekarang mau lari ? bilang saja kamu tidak perkasa di atas ranjang** ' suara Kurama terdengar mengejek di dalam kepala Naruto.

'DASAR RUBAH MESUM BRENGSEK' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

dan dengan itu akhirnya Naruto diperkosa oleh ketiga wanita disana.

TBC

maaf jika masih gaje, typos bertebaran(?), membosankan dll...

thank you guys

mohon reviewnya ya minna

'SSF' say adios

see you in next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**

mulai chapter ini balasan review akan saya sampaikan lewat PM.

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ bondage/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

 **Let the story begin...**

Naruto terbangun dari istirahatnya setelah semalaman 'disantap' oleh predatornya yang kini malah bertambah satu orang. Naruto merasakan pinggangnya sakit saat ia akan duduk di atas kasurnya. ia melihat ke sekitar kasurnya, dan mendapati keempat 'predatornya' kini masih terlelap di kanan dan kirinya sembari memeluk tanganya.

Naruto menarik kedua tangannya yang tengah dipeluk oleh Tayuya(yang memeluk tangan kirinya) dan Shizuka(yang memeluk tangan kanannya) dengan gerakan lembut agar tidak membangunkan para 'predatornya' yang memiliki wajah cantik tersebut.

'aduh-duh-duh... pinggangku terasa sakit, sepertinya mereka terlalu berlebihan semalam' ucapnya dalam hati ketika ia akhirnya bisa mengambil posisi duduk. Naruto melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya. jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 07.13 pagi.

setelah merasakan pinggangnya agak membaik, Naruto melompati dua wanita di sisi kanannya untuk turun dari kasur king sizenya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandinya.

15 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan rambut yang masih basah dan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Naruto menuju lemari pakaiannya dan menggunakan baju resmi hokagenya. setelah itu ia mengambil pakaiannya yang ia pakai kemarin dan memasukkannya ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

ia berjalan biasa menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. tapi saat ia akan mencapai pintu tersebut, gerakannya terhenti saat sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. ia merasa de javu dengan hal ini. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pelaku.

"ohayou, Naruto chan." ucap sang pelaku pemeluk tubuh Naruto yang ternyata adalah Yugao. wanita cantik bersurai ungu gelap tersebut ternyata sudah bangun dari buaian mimpinya. kini ia memeluk Naruto masih dengan keadaan telanjang bulat.

"hm... ohayou Yugao sa-aaakkkhhh~" kalimat Naruto langsung terputus saat Yugao menggigit leher Naruto, menghisapnya, lalu menjilati bagian yang ia gigit barusan.

"sudah kubilang panggil saja aku 'Yugao chan'." ucap Yugao kepada Naruto. Naruto segera melepaskan pelukan Yugao, lalu ia memegang bagian yang diberi kissmark oleh Yugao.

"ma-maafkan aku Yugao chan. a-aku lupa hehehe..." jawab Naruto gugup sambil memegangi bagian leher yang diberi kissmark oleh Yugao.

"hufftt..." Yugao malah mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya. tingkahnya ini seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah. tapi berkat itu pula Naruto merasa gemas dan langsung mencubit pipi Yugao.

"aduh-duh-duh sa-sakit Naruto chan. "ucap Yugao saat pipinya dicubit oleh tangan Naruto yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah kapten anbu didepannya ini.

"hehehe... habis mukamu kalau begitu terlihat menggemaskan sih." jawab Naruto jujur. kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat wajah Yugao merona karena malu. entah sejak kapan Yugao dan Konan terbiasa bersikap kekanakan didepan Naruto. sementara Naruto menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang biasa.

"jadi Naruto chan mau kemana hari ini ?" tanya Yugao pada Naruto yang sudah kelihatan rapi. Yugao bertanya denga wajah menunduk, ia malu jika sampai Naruto melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"aku mau jalan-jalan keliling desa dulu. setelah itu aku baru ke kantor." jawab Naruto.

"oh... apa tidak sarapan dulu ?" tanya Yugao pada Naruto. tapi si pria blonde hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"aku akan makan di luar saja. aku tak mau merepotkan kalian." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. "baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya Yugao chan." lanjut Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kamarnya.

saat Naruto akan keluar dari kamarnya, tangan Yugao langsung memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat, karena hal ini Naruto harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap berjalan.

"ma-maafkan aku Naruto chan karena telah memperkosa an-" ucapan Yugao langsung terputus saat Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir merah sang kapten anbu.

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf Yugao chan. aku sudah melupakan hal itu jadi tidak usah dibahas lagi." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus. ia mencoba menenangkan Yugao.

Yugao langsung tersenyum dan bernafas lega saat mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Naruto barusan. dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk Naruto mengusapkan wajah cantiknya pada haori yang dikenakan Naruto.

setelah itu akhirnya Naruto bisa berangkat meninggalkan kediamannya untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa.

selama di perjalanannya mengelilingi desa, Naruto selalu mendapatka sapaan atau senyuman ramah dari para penduduk desa. ia berjalan santai ditengah keramaian penduduk desa Konoha yang melakukan aktifitas mereka pagi hari ini.

tapi sebenarnya pikirannya tak se relax gerakan kakinya berjalan. fikirannya tak setenang senyumnya saat membalas sapaan atau senyuman warga. ia berpikir tentang berbagai macam masalah yang ia temui akhir-akhir ini. saat Naruto sampai di daerah yang padat penduduk, tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang di depannya hingga orang yang ia tabrak terjatuh.

"eh- ma-maaf saya tadi sedang ba..." kalimat Naruto langsung terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak. ia telah menabrak Hinata, seorang wanita berambut indigo yang dulu pernah mencuri hatinya, sekaligus membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat ayah wanita dihadapannya menolak lamarannya mentah-mentah. wajah Naruto langsung berubah mejadi dingin tanpa ekspresi. senyuman ramahnya langsung hilang entah kemana.

"Na-Naruto-kun mak-maksud saya, uhh... Ho-Hokage sama." ucap Hinata gugup saat melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"hm... maafkan saya Hyuuga san." ucap Naruto dingin. ia juga memanggil Hinata dengan marganya, bukan 'Hinata chan' seperti dulu.

"ti-tidak apa-apa. sa-saya yang salah karena sa-saya-" belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Naruto langsung meninggalkan sang putri Hyuuga tersebut di antara keramaian aktifitas penduduk.

Naruto berjalan menembus keramaian penduduk. ia menyesali keputusannya untuk berjalan di pagi hari yang indah ini. sementara Hinata yang sudah berdiri hanya bisa memandang bagian punggung haori Naruto yang bertuliskan 'sichidaime' dengan pandangan sedih. entah kenapa Hinata merasakan sakit luar biasa di hatinya saat wajah Naruto menjadi dingin tanpa ekspresi dan juga memanggilnya dengan marganya bukan nama kecilnya.

tanpa disadari air mata gadis ber iris lavender itu telah jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih. ia menangis sambil berjalan kembali menuju kediamannya.

pikiran Naruto sendiri semakin kacau saat ia menabrak Hinata. kemarahan, kebencian, kesedihan, dan semua emosinya menjadi satu, membuatnya kalut kembali seperti 3 tahun yang lalu.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH" Naruto berteriak keras sembari terduduk di atas tanah sambil memegangi surai kuningnya. beberapa warga yang dekat dengan Naruto terkejut dengan teriakan pemimpin desa mereka. setelah itu Naruto langsung menghilang menggunakan hiraishinnya. para warga yang hendak menanyakan keadaanya langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena sang hokage tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Naruto muncul kembali di sebuah tanah lapang yang terbentang luas. ia berdiri di tengah tanah lapang yang penuh dengan rumput hijau tersebut.

"HUAAAHHHH !!!" Naruto berteriak kencang lagi. tiba-tiba chakra ditubuhnya meningkat drastis hingga membuat sebuah kawah dengan diameter sekitar satu meter dan kedalaman beberapa centimemeter di tanah yang ia pijak. Naruto menjadi tidak terkendali seperti ini karena beban pikiran yang ia tanggung sendirian dan juga ingatan tentang masa lalunya masih menghantuinya. mata blue safirnya membalik kebelakang. mata safirnya kini berubah menjadi putih kosong tanpa pupil.

"HIAAAHHHH"

BLARRR

Naruto berteriak kembali lalu melompat ke atas menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat. tanah yang Naruto pijak barusan langsung hancur berantakan saat ia melompat ke udara.

DUARRRRR

Naruto turun dari langit dan dia langsung memukul tanah yang ada dibawahnya hingga membuat kawah yang dengan luas sekitar 40 meter dan kedalamannya mencapai 5 meter.

ia melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang di tempat yang berbeda, sehingga tanah lapang yang awalnya luas dan indah tersebut menjadi banyak kawah dan kehilangan kesan indahnya.

' **NARUTO KENDALIKAN DIRIMU !** ' ucap Kurama dari mindscape Naruto. tapi Naruto seolah tuli, ia malah semakin tidak terkendali.

"HIIIIAAAAAAHHHHHH" suara Naruto semakin keras, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi ia melompat ke udara lagi meninggalkan gelombang kejut yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan retakan tanah yang lebih luas.

 **"RYU NO JIGOKU"**

Naruto meneriakkan nama sebuah jutsu. setelah itu ia kembali memukul tanah di bawahnya hingga membuat kawah yang lebih besar lagi. kawah tersebut berdiameter 1 km, dan kedalamannya mencapai 10 meter. lalu dari kawah tersebut muncul 9 ekor naga berwarna hitam dengan panjang sekitar 50 meter yang terbang menuju angkasa lalu berpencar ke segala arah. 8 naga menuju 8 arah mata angin dan 1 naga lainnya menuju angkasa. 9 naga tersebut berasal dari tubuh Naruto yang mulai bergerak naik turun mengatur nafasnya.

"hah-hah-hah..." terdengar suara Naruto yang terengah-engah akibat kelelahan. matanya yang awalnya putih mulai kembali memperlihatkan blue safir indahnya. baju, celana, dan haorinya yang tadi bersih dan rapi kini sudah terkoyak-koyak dan tidak beraturan bentuknya.

Naruto yang mulai sadar lalu melihat sekelilingnya yang sudah hancur berantakan, saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu...

BRUKK

tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh ke atas tanah karena kelelahan yang luar biasa menerpa tubuhnya. dan setelah itu kesadarannya mulai direnggut oleh kegelapan. telinganya samar-samar menangkap suara dari Kurama yang memanggil namanya dari mindscapenya. tapi sesaat sebelum ia pingsan ia melihat 4 pasang kaki berlari ke arahnya, lalu kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

skip time

siang hari di rumah sakit Konoha

"bagaimana keadaan beliau Sakura san ?" tanya seseorang kepada Sakura yang baru saja melakukan perawatan intensif terhadap seorang pasien yang mengalami kritis.

"keadan beliau mulai membaik Neko san. beliau sudah melewati masa kritisnya. untungnya anda beserta ketiga anbu anda membawa beliau kesini tepat waktu.sepertinya beliau mengalami tekanan mental yang sangat kuat, hingga akhirnya tekanan tersebut berubah menjadi bom waktu, dan kita baru saja melihat bom tersebut meledak." ucap Sakura menjelaskan tentang keadaan pasien yang ia rawat barusan.

anbu Neko aka Yugao saat ini sangat khawatir dengan keadaan pasien tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Naruto sang pemimpin desa Konoha.

"apakah aku boleh menjenguknya sekarang ?" tanya Yugao agak ragu pada Sakura.

"sayangnya tidak, neko san." jawab Sakura sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "keadaannya masih belum cukup stabil untuk menerima seseorang. yang aku takutkan jika ia siuman nanti, anda akan menjadi 'sasaran amukan' beliau." lanjut Sakura sambil menekankan kata 'sasaran amukan'.

Yugao hanya terdiam di tempat ia berdiri. ekspresi sedihnya tak terlihat karena tertutup topeng anbunya. suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat, Yugao dan Sakura sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. tapi pikiran mereka buyar saat mereka mendengar beberapa suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Yugao dan Sakura melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut, dan terlihatlah tiga kunoichi yang tengah berlari ke arah mereka. tiga kunoichi yang tengah berlari tersebut adalah Tayuya, Konan, dan Shizuka. mereka langsung berhenti saat sampai di dekat Yugao dan Sakura.

"ba-bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun, Sakura san ?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada panik, dan juga wajah cantiknya telah berlinangan air mata. kedua wajah wanita cantik yang tadi berlari dengannya juga berlinangan air mata.

"keadaan beliau baik-baik saja Tayuya san." jawab Sakura mencoba menenangkan Tayuya dan dua wanita yang baru datang. "tapi beliau belum bisa dijenguk, karena beliau baru saja melewati masa kritisnya." lanjut Sakura menjelaskan keadaan Naruto pada ketiga kunoichi tersebut. Sakura mengetahui tentang Tayuya, karena dulu Orochimaru beberapa kali membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk melakukan terapi pada penglihatannya yang buta. sampai pada akhirnya Orochimaru tidak pernah membawanya ke rumah sakit lagi, sejak Tsunade yang bertugas melakukan terapi pada mata Tayuya menyatakan bahwa, Tayuya takkan pernah bisa melihat lagi.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto-kun, Sakura san ?" kali ini Shizuka yang bertanya pada perempuan bersurai merah muda tersebut.

"mohon maaf Shizuka san, Tayuya san, tolong panggil beliau dengan sebutan Hokage sama. karena di desa ini beliau adalah seorang pimpinan desa. jadi tunjukkanlah rasa hormat kalian." ucap Yugao dengan suara datar khas anbu. ia mengingatkan Shizuka dan Tayuya bahwa ini adalah tempat umum. meskipun samar tapi keempat wanita disana dapat menangkap nada sedih dalam perkataan Yugao barusan.

kedua wanita yang diperingatkan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"beliau hanya mengalami tekanan mental saja. jadi beliau akan baik-baik saja. mungkin sebentar lagi beliau akan siuman." jawab Sakura menjelaskan dengan singkat. "baiklah saya pamit undur diri dulu. karena masih banyak pasien yang harus saya tangani." ucap Sakura sopan pada ke empat wanita disana.

mereka hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan Sakura pergi dari depan kamar Naruto.

mereka terdiam di depan kamar Naruto dengan pikirannya masing-masing. air mata ketiga wanita disana telah berhenti saat Sakura mengatakan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Yugao melepas topeng anbunya lalu mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah bercampur sedih.

"bagaimana keadaan Hokage sama saat kau menemukannya Yugao chan ?" tanya Tayuya memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"keadaannya sudah tidak beraturan. pakaiannya yang sebelumnya rapi menjadi terkoyak-koyak seperti habis diserang binatang buas." ucap Yugao menjelaskan keadaan Naruto saat ia pertama kali menemukannya di tanah lapang yang sudah hancur.

ia lalu menceritakan kepada jetiga wanita didepannya sembari mengingat kembali bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan mengenaskan begitu.

 **flashback start...**

saat itu waktu menunjukkan sekitar pukul 08.30. Yugao beserta tiga anbu sedang berpatroli di sekitar wilayah luar desa.

tiba-tiba salah satu dari anbu tersebut mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"taichou sepertinya saya mendengarkan teriakan dari arah sana." ucap anbu kuma kepada sang kapten yang tidak lain adalah Yugao sambil menunjuk ke arah asal suara.

"hm... ayo kita cek kesana." ucap Yugao kepada ketiga anbu yang berpatroli dengannya.

mereka langsung pergi ke tempat asal teriakan menggunakan shunshin masing-masing.

tapi saat sampai di tempat tersebut, mereka dibuat terkejut dengan banyaknya kawah yang berdiameter 40 meter dan kedalamannya mencapai 5 meter. saat akan memeriksa tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba mereka tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat mereka berdiri karena merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat kuat dan tidak asing bagi mereka.

'Naruto chan !' ucap Yugao dalam hatinya saat ia mengenali tekanan chakra tersebut.

lalu sebuah gelombang kejut melemparkan mereka beberapa meter kebelakang. setelah itu mereka melihat Naruto yang melayang di udara, lalu mereka mendengar Naruto meneriakkan nama sebuah jutsu tanpa handseal yang asing bagi mereka.

 **"RYU NO JIGOKU"**

setelah itu terlihat Naruto turun kebawah dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi menghantamkan pukulannya ke tanah tempatnya tadi berpijak hingga menciptakan gelombang kejut yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan kawah yang jauh lebih besar dari kawah lainnya.

Yugao dan tiga anbu yang bersamanya melihat hal itu dengan tatapan horror. mereka terlempar kebelakang lagi bahkan lebih jauh dari sebelumnya, karena tekanan gelombang kejut ini jauh lebih kuat dan mengerikan. bahkan salah satu dari 3 anbu yang bersama Yugao ada yang menabrak 5 pohon di belakangnya hingga roboh. sementara Yugao dan 2 anbu lainnya terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

anbu yang baru saja menabrak pohon langsung dibantu berdiri dan dipapah oleh partnernya menuju tempat Yugao dan satu partnernya yang lain.

'me-mengerikan padahal ini baru gelombang kejutnya saja. bagaimana jika terkena langsung serangan tersebut ?' batin Yugao dan ketiga anbu yang bersamanya.

belum sempat mereka tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, mereka dibuat terkejut lagi saat mereka melihat 9 naga berwarna hitam muncul dari tengah kawah yang tertutup debu tersebut. naga dengan panjang sekitar 50 meter tersebut terbang menuju angkasa lalu berpencar ke segala arah. 8 naga menuju 8 arah mata angin dan 1 naga lainnya menuju angkasa.

setelah debu yang menghalangi pandangan Yugao dan tiga anbunya menghilang, mereka segera melompat ke tengah kawah besar tersebut untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah terjatuh ke tanah dengan keadaan mengenaskan. pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto terkoyak disana-sini.

"HOKAGE SAMA !" teriak Yugao yang paling histeris saat melihat keadaan Naruto. ia dan seorang anbu lainnya langsung memapah Naruto dan langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

 **flashback end...**

cerita Yugao barusan membuat Konan, Tayuya, dan Shizuka membelalakkan mata mereka karena terkejut. Tayuya dan Shizuka menutup mulut mereka karena terkejut bukan main. mereka berdua tidak tau beban apa yang diemban Naruto sampai ia bisa seperti itu. sementara Konan mulai menangis lagi karena ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto masih mencintai Hinata. 'kemungkinan tadi Naruto bertemu Hinata saat di jalan desa. jadi ia teringat dengan masa lalunya.' ucap Konan berspekulasi dalam hati.

Konan sangat tahu bahwa Naruto masih memiliki rasa pada sang putri sulung Hyuuga. tapi ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Naruto mau menghapus rasa itu dari hatinya.

mereka kembali terdiam dan hanya memandang pintu kamar tempat Naruto dirawat. Tayuya, Yugao, Konan, bahkan Shizuka tidak mau beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. mereka semua khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, hingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat.

mereka tetap terdiam disana sampai sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka. "apa yang kalian lakukan disini nona-nona?" ucap seseorang dari belakang Tayuya.

mereka terkejut bukan main karena mereka tadi sedang terjebak oleh pikiran mereka masing-masing. "eh-Kakashi senpai ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Yugao malah bertanya balik kepada seseorang yang barusan bertanya pada mereka.

"aku kesini untuk melihat kondisi Sichidaime sama. tadi Sakura san bilang padaku bahwa, jika Sichidaime sama sudah siuman maka aku boleh menjenguknya." ucap Kakashi menjelaskan kepada keempat wanita disana.

"tapi Sakura san tadi bilang kalau Hokage sama belum boleh dijenguk dulu Kakashi san." kali ini Konan yang angkat bicara.

"tadi jam berapa Konan san ?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk jam di dinding rumah sakit yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 17.55.

"eh..." keempat wanita disana langsung terkejut bukan main saat mereka melihat jam dinding tersebut. mereka tidak sadar telah berdiri berjam-jam di depan pintu kamar tempat Naruto dirawat.

"hehe... kalian pergilah cari makan dulu setelah itu baru jenguk Naruto" ucap Kakashi memberi saran kepada keempat perempuan disana. 'pasti mereka belum makan apapun sejak siang tadi. apalagi tadi Sakura juga bilang bahwa mereka disini sejak Naruto baru masuk rumah sakit.' ucap Kakashi ber opini dalam hati.

"terima kasih Kakashi san tapi kami ingin melihat ke-" krrruuuukkk ucapan Konan langsung terputus saat terdengar suara bunyi perutnya sendiri. Konan langsung menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum saat mendengar suara perut Konan. sementara tiga wanita disana terkikik geli.

"makanya Konan chan, jadi orang itu jangan-" krrrruuukkk ucapan Yugao juga langsung terputus saat perutnya berbunyi. ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Konan yaitu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

Shizuka dan Tayuya langsung mengajak dua wanita disana pergi mencari makan di luar sebelum mereka lebih malu lagi.

"baiklah kami mau pergi cari makan dulu Kakashi san. tolong jaga Naruto kun ya." ucap Shizuka kepada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. setelah itu, keempat wanita itu pergi dari rumah sakit untuk membeli makanan.

setelah keempat wanita tersebut pergi Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Naruto dirawat.

"masuk" terdengar suara Naruto dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Kakashi membuka pintu dan langsung memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto dirawat setelah mendapat izin darinya. Kakashi melihat Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian khas pasien rumah sakit sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"halo Naruto. bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Kakashi membuka pembicaraan.

"aku sudah membaik Kakashi sensei." ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kepada Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat cengiran Naruto hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyumannya. "dan ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu kenapa aku bisa berasa di sini, Kakashi sensei ?" lanjut tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

'sepertinya Naruto benar-benar tidak ingat dengan apa yang barusan terjadi pada dirinya.' ucap Kakashi dalam hatinya saat ia melihat wajah bingung Naruto yang bertanya pada dirinya. "aku sendiri kurang tau apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto. tapi dari yang aku dengar, beberapa saat lalu kau mengamuk disebuah tanah lapang yang luas, setelah itu kau ditemukan pingsan oleh 4 orang anbu yang lalu membawamu ke sini." jawab Kakashi jujur yang memang tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada hokage muda tersebut sebelumnya. "apa kau tidak mengingat apapun sebelum kau siuman dan berada di sini, Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi

"seingatku, tadi pagi aku berjalan-jalan di tengah keramaian desa, lalu tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Hyuuga Hinata. setelah itu aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku." jawab Naruto. lalu ia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian pagi tadi setelah menabrak Hinata. "setelah itu, aku tidak tau aoa yang telah terjadi. dsn tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berdiri di tengah kawah yang luas. lalu aku ambruk ke atas tanah saat aku merasakan tubuhku luar biasa lelah." lanjut Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali sebelum kesadarannya hilang. "tapi sebelum mataku benar-benar tertutup, aku sempat melihat 4 pasang kaki berjalan kearahku, setelah itu gelap. dan saat aku bangun aku sudah ada di sini." ucap Naruto mencoba mengingat semua kejadian sebelum ia pingsan dan siuman.

"apakah kau tidak ingat dengan jutsu yang kau gunakan untuk membuat kawah tersebut Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto dengan seksama.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia tidak tahu.

"hm..." Kakashi hanya bergumam sambil manggut-manggut. 'sepertinya Naruto tadi benar-benar lepas kendali.' ucap Kakashi dalam hati. "oh ya Naruto tadi sebelum masuk kamar aku bertemu dengan 4 'bidadari cantik' yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarmu ini." ucap Kakashi dengan penekanan pada 'bidadari cantik'. Kakashi mencoba membuat Naruo rilex kembali. ia tidak mau mantan murid bimbingannya ini kembali tertekan karena pertanyaannya tadi.

glek...

Naruto langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. wajahnya sudah basah karena keringat dingin yang terus keluar akibat perkataan sang mantan jounin pembimbingnya. "la-lalu a-apa mereka masih be-berada didepan pintu sana Kakashi sensei ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada gugup sambil menunjuk pintu kamar tempat ia dirawat dengan tangan gemetar.

Kakashi dibuat bingung saat ia melihat perubahan sikap Naruto yang sangat drastis. "tidak." jawab Kakashi singkat. jawaban Kakashi barusan membuat Naruto bernafas lega. "tadi mereka keluar untuk mencari makan. dan mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali." lanjut Kakashi membuat Naruto keringat dingin lagi. "memang ada apa dengan mereka Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengatur nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"eh... a-anoo...emmm gimana menjelaskannya ya ?" kini Naruto bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa. "me-mereka sering 'menggitukan' aku bergantian, la-lalu 'begitu' dan 'begitu'. dan akhirnya 'menggitukan' aku lagi." jawab Naruto sambil menekankan 'menggitukan' dan 'begitu'. jawaban aneh dari Naruto malah membuat Kakashi sweetdrop. ia malah semakin bingung dengan isi kepala mantan genin bimbingannya ini.

'kenapa Naruto takut sekali dengan 4 perempuan tadi ya ? memangnya apa yang mereka perbuat terhadap Naruto, sampai-sampai Naruto yang seorang hokage desa sekaligus pahlawan perang dunia shinobi keempat bisa menjadi ketakutan begini ?' tanya Kakashi dalam hatinya. "apa maksudmu Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi yang penasaran dengan maksud Naruto.

sreeettt...

Naruto yang akan menjelaskan perkataannya barusan langsung membatalkan niatnya saat terdengar suara pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat dibuka oleh seseorang. di ambang pintu tersebut terlihat ke empat wanita yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

tanpa aba-aba, ke empat wanita tersebut langsung berlari dan menghambur memeluk Naruto yang sudah siuman dan kini sedang duduk di atas kasurnya. mereka langsung bertanya 'apakah Naruto baik-baik saja ?' atau 'apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto kun ?' dan sebagainya.

wajah Naruto terhimpit oleh empat pasang buah dada para wanita yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Naruto meronta-ronta dalam pelukan empat wanita tersebut karena ia kesulitan bernafas. sementara Kakashi yang memandang itu hanya bisa sweetdrop lagi. kini ia tahu mengapa Naruto sangat ketakutan dengan empat wanita tersebut.

rontaan Naruto semakin pelan menunjukkan pertanda bahwa ia mulai membutuhkan oksigen. sementara ke empat wanita tersebut belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan melepaskan pelukannya.

"ehem... maaf menganggu acara kalian tapi apakah kalian berempat ingin membunuh pimpinan desa ini ? membunuh pemimpin desa itu hukumannya berat lho..." ucap Kakashi yang melihat hokage desanya berada 'diambang maut'.

ke empat wanita disana langsung melepaskan pelukan maut mereka dan langsung salting saat mereka menyadari keberadaan Kakashi.

"eh-hehehe" ke empat wanita tersebut hanya bisa cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepala mereka yang tidak gatal.

"hah..." Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah empat kunoichi dihadapannya. tapi Kakashi kembali dibuat sweetdrop saat melihat Naruto sudah pingsan lagi dengan wajah membiru karena kekurangan oksigen.

"hah... ini bakal jadi hari yang panjang buatku." gumam Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

skip time

kini Naruto sedang berjalan di antara keramaian penduduk desa Konoha. Naruto sudah diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit karena ia sudah stabil kembali. selama perjalanannya menuju rumah megahnya Naruto hanya diam tidak bersuara. ia masih mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan ke empat wanita yang menemaninya berjalan menuju kediaman sang pemuda bersurai jabrik kuning tersebut. terlihat mereka sedang adu mulut.

"Konan chan gantian dong, kamu kan sudah lama memeluk tangan Naruto." rengek Tayuya pada Konan yang memeluk tangan kanan Naruto.

"Yugao chan juga gantian dong." ini suara Shizuka yang ikut-ikutan merengek. ia merengek pada Yugao yang sedang memeluk tangan kiri Naruto.

"yang lebih muda harus mengalah." ucap Konan dan Yugao bersamaan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kedua orang yang merengek pada mereka.

tiba-tiba wajah Tayuya dan Shizuka menjadi merah padam dan asap muncul dari kepala mereka berdua. mereka berdua telah berhenti berjalan.

"KALIAN BERDUA NGAJAK BERANTEM YA ?! DASAR TANTE-TANTE GENIT !" teriak Tayuya dan Shizuka bersamaan pada kedua wanita yang memeluk tangan Naruto.

Konan dan Yugao yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan langkah mereka.

"APA KALIAN BILANG ?! KALIAN ITU SEPERTI ANAK BARU LAHIR KEMARIN SORE !" balas Yugao dan Konan yang tidak terima.

"MASIH MENDING ANAK BARU LAHIR KEMARIN SORE ! DARI PADA TANTE-TANTE LUPA USIA !" balas Tayuya dan Shizuka bersamaan lagi.

adu mulut tersebut terus berlanjut, sampai tanpa sadar Konan dan Yugao melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dari tangan Naruto.

"hah..." Naruto yang sudah bosan dengan adu mulut aneh tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil menepuk wajahnya. Naruto baru sadar bahwa tangannya telah bebas. ia langsung mengendap-endap untuk pergi dari sana.

"AYO KITA TANYAKAN SAJA PADA NARUTO KUN SIAPA YANG LEBIH CANTIK ! KALIAN ATAU KAMI !" ucap Tayuya menghentikan adu mulut itu. Konan dan Yugao hanya mengangguk menyetujui usulan tersebut.

tapi mereka terkejut saat melihat kearah tempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Naruto sudah tidak ada disana.

"NARUTO CHAN/KUN !" teriak mereka berempat bersamaan memanggil nama sang pria bersurai kuning jabrik yang sudah menghilang dari sana. setelah itu mereka berpencar untuk mencari Naruto.

ternyata Naruto bersembunyi di balik tempat sampah, di sebuah gang kecil nan gelap di dekat empat perempuan yang meneriakkan namanya.

"huufffttt... aku selamat." ucap Naruto sembari bernafas lega.

"selamat dari apa Naruto kun ?" ucap sebuah suara perempuan dari belakang Naruto.

"HIIIIIIII !" Naruto terkejut bukan main saat mendengar sebuah suara dari belakangnya. ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang barusan bersuara tersebut.

"HUUAAAAA HANTU WANITA CHINA..." saat Naruto melihat ke belakang ia spontan berteriak karena melihat siluet seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya seperti hantu. untung saja 4 predatornya sudah tidak ada di dekat situ.

DUAKKK

"DASAR KURANG AJAR ! INI AKU TENTEN ! DASAR BAKA NARUTO !" ucap wanita tersebut dengan kepala membesar dan 3 perempatan di dahinya sambil memukul kepala Naruto hingga benjol besar.

"aduh-du-duh... oh... ternyata kau Tenten chan." ucap Naruto lega setelah meringis kesakitan. "hehehe... gomen gomen, aku kira kamu hantu karena muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku." lanjut Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hah..." Tenten hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. "apa yang kamu lakukan di sini Naruto kun ? dan kau selamat dari apa ?" tanya Tenten pada pemuda kuning dihadapannya.

"ssssttttt..." Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya memberi isyarat untuk tidak berisik. "pelankan suaramu Tenten chan." ucap Naruto dengan suara berbisik.

"hah emang ken- hhhmmm- hhmmmm-" ucapan Tenten terputus saat Naruto langsung membekap mulut Tenten menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"ssssttt..." Naruto mengulang isyaratnya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tidak membekap Tenten saat dia masih berbicara dengan nada agak keras. Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang barusan ia gunakan untuk membuat isyarat, lalu ia memperhatikan tempatnya tadi berdiri, dan disana terlihat 4 predatornya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ia dengar. sementara Tenten hanya memandang bingung pria bersuai kuning yang tengah membekapnya. ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, tanda tanya besar muncul dikepala Tenten saat ia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan melihat lelaki yang tengah membekapnya ini terlihat ketakutan. setelah itu Naruto melihat 4 predatornya mengangguk lalu berpencar kembali.

"hah... untung saja." ucap Naruto saat melihat 4 predatornya pergi dari sana.

Naruto langsung melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Tenten.

"sebenarnya ada apa Naruto kun ? mengapa kamu terlihat takut sekali dengan empat perempuan tadi ?" tanya Tenten dengan suara agak pelan.

"ummm... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ?" ucap Naruto yang kebingungan. ia diam sambil memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan kepada Tenten.

"aku kan temanmu Naruto kun. jadi ceritakan saja. siapa tau aku bisa membantumu." ucap Tenten saat ia melihat Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan.

'mungkin Tenten bisa memberikanku solusi untuk masalah ini.' ucap Naruto dalam hati. ia berharap Tenten bisa membantunya agar ia bisa lepas dari 4 predatornya. setelah menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, Naruto mulai menceritakan kisah pemerkosaan dirinya dari awal hingga akhir. sementara Tenten hanya diam dan mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"hhhmmmpphh... HUAHAHAHA..." Tenten yang awalnya memasang wajah serius langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai air mata keluar dari matanya saat Naruto selesai bercerita. ia terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tidak kunjung berhenti tertawa.

Naruto langsung pundung di pojokan gang sempit tersebut dengan aura suram.

"go-gomen hahaha aku akan behenti tertawa haha..." ucap Tenten yang berusaha berhenti tertawa sambil mengusap matanya yang penuh air mata karena tawanya.

"menurutmu apa yang harus-" "HMMPPPHHH HUAHAHAHA.." perkataan Naruto langsung terputus saat tawa Tenten pecah kembali. kali ini Tenten bahkan sampai memukul-mukul tanah. Naruto yang awalnya bersemangat langsung pundung kembali dengan aura yang lebih suram dari sebelumnya. akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Tenten yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Na-Naruto kun tu-hahaha-tunggu hahaha..." panggil Tenten pada pemuda yang hendak meninggalkannya.

tapi Naruto tidak mempedulikan panggilan Tenten, dan terus berjalan dengan gontai ke rumahnya dengan auranya yang suram.

skip time rumah Naruto

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dengan aura yang suram. ia masih pundung dari tadi.

"tadaima." ucap Naruto dengan suara yang kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"okaeri Naruto kun/chan" ucap empat wanita di rumah tersebut bersamaan. ternyata Konan, Yugao, Tayuya, dan Shizuka telah sampai di rumah Naruto terlebih dahulu, dan sekarang mereka sedang bersantai di ruang tamu.

ke empat wanita diruang tamu yang awalnya sudah kesal dan tidak sabar menunggu mangsa mereka datang langsung dibuat sweetdrop saat melihat si mangsa mereka sedang berjalan gontai dengan aura suramnya.

rasa kesal dan tidak sabaran ke empat wanita disana langsung lenyap dan berganti menjadi rasa kasihan dan iba. mereka jadi tidak tega untuk 'menyantap' mangsa mereka.

"Na-Naruto kun apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Shizuka kepada Naruto. bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah terus berlalu, lalu berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto langsung pundung didepan pintu kamarnya. jari telunjuknya mengorek-ngorek lantai rumahnya. mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan ' ternyata aku tidak perkasa di atas ranjang.'

mereka semakin sweetdrop melihat tingkah Naruto yang biasanya bersemangat menjadi 'NGENTAL' (ngedown total).

Konan yang sadar duluan langsung mendekat ke arah Naruto dan memeluk punggung pemuda tersebut dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar tersebut.

"maafkan aku Naruto chan, karena aku tidak ada di saat kamu membutuhkanku." ucap Konan sambil mentikkan air mata. ketiga wanita disana yang awalnya kesal dan mau protes langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar perkataan Konan barusan.

mereka baru teringat cerita Yugao saat di rumah Sakit tadi pagi.

Naruto langsung sadar dari pundungnya segera berbalik dan membalas pelukan Konan. ia langsung menangis di bahu Konan.

"ini bukan salahmu konan chan. ini semua salahku yang masih mencintai Hinata." ucap Naruto sembari menangis di bahu Konan. Naruto ingat bahwa semua masalah yang ia emban selama ini bermula dari rasa cintanya yang berlebihan terhadap sang putri sulung Hyuuga. ia belum siap dengan penolakan dari pihak keluarga Hyuuga.

Tayuya, Yugao, dan Shizuka yang baru mengerti hal itu semakin iba kepada Naruto. mereka hanya memperkosa lelaki tersebut karena nafsu semata bukan karena cinta. berbeda dengan Konan yang memperkosa Naruto karena ia mencintai lelaki tersebut. dan ingin memiliki lelaki tersebut secara utuh. awalnya Konan memang terpengaruh nafsunya. tapi, lama kelamaan perasaan cinta muncul di hati Konan. ia ingin Naruto melupakan Hinata dengan cara apapun. meskipun dengan memberikan 'mahkota miliknya'. seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu. tapi kenyataannya perasaan Naruto ke Hinata masih menghantui kehidupan Naruto.

"Naruto mulai detik ini kami akan membuatmu melupakan 'pelacur Hyuuga' tersebut." ucap Shizuka sambil menekankan kata 'pelacur Hyuuga'. setelah itu ia mulai melucuti pakaian yang ia kenakan. lalu di ikuti oleh Tayuya dan Yugao.

sementara Konan langsung memeluk erat Naruto agar tidak lari. "kali ini kau takkan kubiarkan lari Naruto chan." bisik Konan pada telinga Naruto dengan nada sexy dan horny. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung merinding dan melepaskan kedua tanganmya yang tadi memeluk Konan. ia hendak kabur dari sana tapi pelukan Konan lebih erat jadi ia hanya bisa meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Konan. dengan cepat Konan langsung meraup telinga Naruto.

ternyata ke empat wanita disana sudah sangat horny. tadi mereka hendak langsung menyerang Naruto saat ia sampai di rumah. tapi karena melihat aura suram Naruto mereka mengurungkan niatnya dan menahan gejolak dalam diri mereka meski dengan susah payah.

 **warning: lemon start guys...**

 **warning: akan ada Yuri scenenya juga...**

"aahhhh~ Ko-Konan chan ku-kumohon hen-hentikan aaahhh~" Naruto memohon kepada Konan sembari mendesah.

Konan menghentikan kulumannya pada telinga Naruto lalu berbisik "tidak akan." setelah mengucapkan 2 kata tersebut Konan langsung meraup lagi telinga Naruto.

"aishiteru Naruto chan" ucap Konan di sela aktifitasnya meraup telinga Naruto.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman merambati hatinya yang terlanjur terluka tersebut saat Konan mengatakan satu kata simpel barusan.

"akan kubuat kau melupakan putri Hyuuga yang telah menyakitimu." ucap Tayuya yang sudah tidak kalah horny. "aishiteru Naruto kun" lanjut Tayuya sebelum merobek pakaian pasien yang dikenakan Naruto. setelah itu ia memberi kissmark pada leher Naruto beberapa kali di tempat yang berbeda. terkadang mulut nakalnya berpindah ke puting lelaki tersebut untuk menggigit dan menghisap tonjolan kecil di dada pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto chan maafkan aku yang terlambat mengetahui hal ini. tapi mulai detik ini, aku berjanji untuk membahagiakan dirimu." ucap Yugai lalu menggosok-gosok penis Naruto dari luar celana pasien yang dikenakan sang pemuda. "aishiteru Naruto chan." setelah itu Yugao menarik celana pasien yang dikenakan Naruto dan mengocok penis yang belum bangun tersebut dengan perlahan hingga membuatnya berdiri.

"hanya 'kami' saja yang boleh memiliki 'tubuh' dan 'hati' Naruto kun." ucap Shizuka yang tidak mau kalah dengan tiga wanita yang lain. ia juga menekankan kata 'kami', 'tubuh', dan 'hati'. setelah itu ia meraup telinga Naruto yang tidak disantap oleh Konan. "aishiteru Naruto kun." lanjut Shizuka di tengah aktifitasnya meraup telinga Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat tersebut dari 4 predatornya hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. 'mengapa aku bisa sangat dibutakan oleh cinatku pada Hinata ? sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihat ada orang-orang yang peduli padaku. bodohnya aku.' rutuk Naruto dalam hati. ia merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa dibutakan hanya karena sebuah penolakan. "ahhhh~ ai-aishhhh~shiteru yo minnaaahhhh~" ucap Naruto diselingi desahannya.

keempat wanita disana hanya tersenyum disela aktifitas mereka memanjakan Naruto. setelah itu mereka langsung memapah Naruto yang sudah lemas dengan wajahnya yang memerah ke arah kamarnya.

"ta-tapi inj tidak harus berakhir di ranjang kan ? ku-kumohon lada kalian ampuni aku." Naruto yang sadar bahwa ia diseret kekamarnya langsung mencoba memohon kepada empat wanita yang tengah menyeretnya.

"tentu saja ini 'HARUS' berakhir di atas ranjang~" ucap Shizuka dengan nada yang sangat manis. tidak lupa juga ia menekankan kata 'harus'.

"ini semua adalah hukuman untuk Naruto chan karena sudah merepotkan kami." ucap Konan dengan nada yang tak kalah manis.

"sebenarnya aku kasihan dengan Naruto kun. tapi karena Naruto kun mempunyai perasaan ke perempuan lain jadi tidak ada pilihan lain lagi selain menghukum Naruto kun." ucap Tayuya menimpali.

"meskipun Naruto chan memohon kami 'tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini'. karena kami sudah sangat kelaparan." ucap Yugao mendukung kalimat-kalimat rekannya dengan penekanan pada 'tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini'. "kamu tadi sudah mengerjai kami jadi ini adalah balasan dari kami." lanjut Yugao.

glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendengar kalimat dari 4 predatornya. Naruto dibaringkan ke atas kasur king size miliknya. Naruto menatap horror kepada 4 predatornya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Konan chan kau duluan saja. karena kau adalah orang terdekat Naruto." ucap Yugao mempersilahkan Konan untuk memulai permainan.

"Ko-Konan chan ka-kamu ti-tidak akan melakukannya kan ?" ucap Naruto mencoba mencari harapan.

"Naruto chan~ lebih baik kamu nikmati saja" ucap Konan dengan wajah yang sangat memerah karena horny. terlihat vagina Konan yang mulai basah karena sudah tidak tahan. "bersiaplah untuk mendesah 'Naruto chan'~." lanjut Konan dengan suara sexy dan penekanan pada nama pemuda tersebut.

Konan lalu mengarahkan penis Naruto ke arah vaginanya yang sudah berkedut. dan tanpa aba-aba

blesss

"AAAKKKHHH~" "AAAHHHHHH~" mereka berdua mendesah bersamaan saat alat kemaluan mereka bertemu.

"aaahhhh~" Naruto mendesah lagi saat ia merasakan dua tonjolan dadanya dihisap dengan kuat oleh Tayuya dan Shizuka. kedua wanita itu menggigit lembut, menjilat, dan menghisap tonjolan di dada Naruto sembari tangan mereka memainkan vagina mereka masing-masing.

"aaahhh~ aahh~ aahhh~ eeemmmhhh~ eeemmmhhhh~" mulut Naruto langsung diraup oleh Yugao. jadi desahan-desahan Naruto hanya menjadi gumaman saja.

Konan yang sedari tadi diam langsung menggoyangkan pinggangnya dengan ganas. ia merasa sudah sangat lama sekali menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya. jadi ia menggoyang penis Naruto dengan gerakan yang akan membuat pria langsung tidak bertahan lama

"aaahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~" Konan mendesah sambil mengarahkan tangan Naruto untuk meremas buah dadanya yang bergerak naik turun.

tapi Naruto tidak mau meremas dua benda kenyal tersebut. "Naru chan~ remas buah dadaku kalau tidak~..." Konan menggantung kalimatnya lalu merapatkan jepitan vaginanya pada penis Naruto.

"HHHMMMHH- HHHMMMHHH-" Naruto membelalakkan matanya yang awalnya terpejam. tubuhnya yang awalnya lemas langsung meronta-ronta. ia juga bergumam tidak jelas dalam ciumannya bersama Yugao. Naruto menjadi begitu karena, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada penisnya yang dijepit dengan kuat oleh vagina Konan.

"...penismu akan terus tertancap di vaginaku selamanya~" lanjut Konan dengan nada manis dan aura membunuhnya.

Naruto yang takut kehilangan kejantanannya hanya bisa menuruti perkataan wanita tersebut. tangannya mulai meremas buah dada Konan.

"aaahh~ ahhh~ aahh~ aaahhhh~" Konan sangat menikmati remasan tangan Naruto pada dua buah dadanya.

"ahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~ AAAAHHHHH~" Konan langsung melenguh saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

"hhhmmmppp~ hhmmmmpp~ HHHMMMPPP~" disaat yang bersamaan Naruto melenguh dalam ciumannya saat ia mencapai puncaknya karena ia tidak tahan dengan jepitan vagina Konan yang sangat sempit buatnya. spermanya yang sangat banyak menyembur masuk ke dalam vagina Konan. saking banyaknya sebagian sperma Naruto keluar dari vagina Konan dan membasahi perut dan sprei kasurnya.

setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri akhirnya Konan mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari vaginanya lalu berganti posisi dengan Yugao.

Yugao dengan sigap mengulum penis Naruto yang telah tidur. akibatnya penis Naruto yang semula tidur dipaksa bangun kembali.

Tayuya dan Shizuka juga berpindah posisi ke samping kiri Naruto. terlihat Tayuya yang mengenakan strap-on milik Konan sedang bersiap menyodok vagina Shizuka.

"siap Naruto chan ?" tanya Yugao pada Naruto.

"ja-" blessss

"aakkhhhh" "aaahhhh"

tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Yugao langsung memasukkan seluruh penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya yang membuat mereka mendesah bersamaan.

"aaahhhh~" "aaahhhh~"

terdengar desahan suara lain di sebelah kiri Naruto. ternyata itu adalah desahan Tayuya dan Shizuka. mereka mendesah saat Tayuya memasukkan strap on Konan yang ia kenakan kedalam vagina Shizuka.

Yugao langsung memompa penis Naruto dengan goyangan yang sensual. ia memompa penis Naruto dari lambat hingga semakin cepat.

Tayuya juga menyodok vagina Shizuka dengan bersemangat. ia menyodok dari perlahan hingga semakin cepat.

"aaahhh~ aahh~ aahhh~ (desahan Yugao)" "aaaahhh~ aahh~ aahhh~(desahan Tayuya)" "aahhhh aahhh aaaahhhh(desahan Shizuka)" Naruto terlihat tersiksa dengan desahan ketiga wanita dikamarnya yang sedang merasakan kenikmatan masing-masing. Naruto menutup mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Konan yang sedari tadi diam juga tak mau ketinggalan pesta. ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher Naruto.

"AAAKKKHHH~ uuuggghh~ sssshhh~ aahhhh~" Naruto terpekik kaget saat Konan menggigit lehernya. tanpa sadar Naruto mendesah saat Konan menjilati dan menghisap daerah yang ia gigit barusan untuk membuat kissmark. sementara Konan hanya tersenyum disela-sela aktifitasnya membuat kissmark saat mendengar desahan Naruto.

ketiga wanita disana semakin bersemangat saat mendengar desahan Naruto.

"aaahhh~ aahhhh~ aaahhhh~ aaahhhhh~ AAAHHHHHH~(lenguhan Shizuka)" "aaahhh~ aaaahhh~ ahhh~ aaaahhh~ AAAHHHHHH~(lenguhan Tayuya) aaahhhh~ aahh~ ahhh~ sssshhhh AAAHHHHHH~(lenguhan Yugao)" aahhhh~ aahhhhh~ ahhhh~ AAAAHHHH~(lenguhan Naruto)" Shizuka melenguh saat ia mencapai puncaknya, vaginanya yang sempit menjepit kuat strap on yang dikenakan Tayuya hingga membuat Tayuya menyusul mencapai puncaknya. kedua wanita itu langsung ambruk ke atas kasur setelah mencapai puncaknya. tidak lama setelah itu terdengar Yugao dan Naruto yang melenguh tanda bahwa mereka telah mencapai puncaknya. Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya yang sangat banyak kedalam vagina Yugao. saking banyaknya sperma yang ia keluarkan, sebagian sperma Naruto meluber keluar dari vagina Yugao.

sementara Konan sudah menyingkir beberapa saat lalu setelah membuat beberapa kissmark di leher Naruto.

"hah-hah-hah cu-cukup-hah-hah-hah- ku-kumohon hah-hah-hentikan ini." ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

tapi tidak ada respon dari ke empat predatornya.

Yugao melepaskan penis Naruto dari vaginanya. dan berpindah ke samping kanan Naruto. tanpa ba-bi-bu Yugao langsung meraup telinga kanan Naruto dan tangan kirinya memainkan tonjolan di dada Naruto. sementara tangan kanannya ia gosokkan ke vaginanya sendiri.

"hah-hah aahhhh~ cu-cukup aahhhh~ hah- hah- aaaahhhh~" ucapan Naruto jadi bercampur dengan desahan karena perlakuan Yugao padanya.

"ini belum cukup Naruto kun~." ucap Tayuya dengan nada nakal.

Tayuya yang masih mengenakan strap on langsung berpindah ke dekat penis Naruto. setelah itu ia mengocok strap on yang ia kenakan dengan sangat cepat hingga dalam waktu singkat ia telah orgasme lagi. ia menyemprotkan cairan cintanya ke penis Naruto saat ia orgasme barusan.

Tayuya dengan sigap langsung mengocok penis Naruto yang sudah sangat licin karena terkena cairan cinta Konan, Yugao, dan dirinya. Tayuya memaksa penis lemas tersebut bangun kembali.

setelah tegak Tayuya langsung melepaskan strap on yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya ke tempat ianbermain dengan Shizuka tadi. lalu Tayuya mengarahkan penis Naruto pada lubang surgawinya.

"Naruto kun mendesahlah dengan erotis~" ucap Tayuya sebelum memasukkan penis Naruto kedalan vaginanya.

blessss

"aaaahhhhhh~" "aaaaaahhhh~"

tanpa ampun Tayuya langsung memasukkan seluruh penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah.

gleekkkk

tapi ada suara lain disamping kiri Naruto. di tempat bekas Tayuya dan Shizuka tadi bermain.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan ia melihat Shizuka yang entah sejak kapan mengenakan strap on Konan sedang memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam mulut Konan yang sedang berbaring disamping kiri Naruto dengan perlahan. terlihat tangan putih Shizuka sedang menahan tangan putih milik Konan.

lalu terlihat Konan yang meronta-ronta dalam kuncian Shizuka. seketika Konan membelalakkan matanya saat Shizuka memaksa benda tersebut masuk jauh lebih dalam hingga menyentuh pangkal kerongkongannya. beberapa saat kemudian mata Konan membalik kebelakang dan rontaan yang ia lakukan perlahan melemah.

"aaahhhh~ ahhhh~ aaahhhhh~ uuummmm~ aaahhhh~" pandangan Naruto langsung berpindah ke arah Tayuya saat wanita tersebut mulai mendesah ketika memompa penisnya. Tayuya memompa penis Naruto dari lambat hingga semakin cepat.

"aaahhhh~ ahhh~ aahhhh~ aahhhh~" tanpa sadar Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai mendesah karena pompaan Tayuya dan jilatan Yugao pada telinganya. tangan kiri Yugao juga semakin genxsr memainkan puting Naruto, sementara tangan kanannya juga semakin cepat menggesek vaginanya sendiri.

"aahhh~ aaahhh~ aahhh~" Shizuka juga mendesah tidak karuan saat ia meng in-out kan strap on yang ia kenakan kedalam mulut Konan.

"hhmmmpp~ hhmmppp~ hhhmmmppp~" Konan mendesah tertahan saat mulutnya disodok dengan strap onnya yang dikenakan Shizuka.

setelah beberapa saat

"aaahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~ uussshh~ AAHHHHHH~" Yugao melenguh saat ia mencapai orgasmenya. tangannya ia lepaskan dari vaginanya dan membiarkan cairan cintanya keluar membasahi sprei kasur Naruto.

"aaahhh~ aahhh~ aahhh~ uussshh~ AAHHHHHH~" tidak lama setelah itu Shizuka juga orgasme menyusul Yugao. tangan Shizuka berpindah ke kepala Konan dan menekan kepala bersurai biru tersebut ke arahnya sehingga seluruh strap on tersebut masuk kembali kedalam mulutnya. Shizuka memuntahkan cairan cintanya kedalam mulut Konan. mata Konan langsung membalik lagi saat ia merasakan strap onnya menembus kerongkongannya. sebagian cairan cinta Shizuka tertelan oleh Konan dan sebagian tumpah dari mulut Konan saat Shizuka mencabut sex toy tersebut dari mulut Konan. Shizuka langsung menjilati cairan cintanya sendiri yang meluber melalui sela mulut Konan. ia juga menyedot sisa cairan cintanya yang belum sempat ditelan oleh Konan.

"aaahhh~ aahhhh~ ahhh~ hhhmmm~ AAAAHHHHH~" "aahhh ahhh ahhh aahhh AAAHHHH~" tidak berselang lama Naruto dan Tayuya juga mencapai orgasme mereka. vagina Tayuya menjepit kuat penis Naruto pertanda bahwa sang perempuan telah mencapai puncaknya. sementara penis Naruto berkedut di dalam vagina Tayuya dan menyemburkan spermanya kedalam vagina Tayuya.

"hah-hah-hah" terdengar suara Tayuya, Naruto, Shizuka dan Konan sedang mengatur nafas mereka yang tidak beraturan. terutama Konan yang sepertinya paling membutuhkan oksigen. terdengar nafas Konan yang paling tidak beraturan di antara ketiga orang disana. sementara Yugao sudah terlelap setelah ia mencapai orgasmenya yang terakhir tadi.

setelah mengatur nafas Tayuya lalu melepaskan penis Naruto dari dalan vaginanya lalu berpindah ke dekat Konan. tak lama setelah itu kedua wanita tersebut telah dibuai mimpi.

"aku akan melakukan ini dengan lembut Naruto kun~." ucap Shizuka berbisik pada telinga Naruto.

Shizuka lagsung mengulum dan menghisap penis Naruto yang tertidur Naruto kuat-kuat hingga membuatnya tegak kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

bless

tanpa banyak bicara Shizuka langsung memasukkan seluruh penis Naruto kedalan vaginanya.

Shizuka juga langsung memompa penis Naruto dari lambat hingga semakin cepat. ia mengarahkan buah dadanya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti maksud Shizuka langsung meraup dan menghisap buah dada milik Shizuka.

beberapa saat kemudian

"aaahhhh~ aahh~ aahhhh~ AAAHHHHH~" "aaahhhh~ aahh~ aahhhh~ AAAHHHHH~"

Shizuka dan Naruto mencapai orgasme bersama lalu Shizuka ambruk di atas dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto mengelus surai hitam lembut milik Shizuka. Shizuka merasan nyaman saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

setelah beberapa saat dalam posisi begitu akhirnya Shizuka melepaskan penis Naruto dari vaginanya lalu menyingkir dari atas badan Naruto.

"aishiteru Naruto kun." ucap Shizuka sebelum dibuai mimpi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"arigatou minna." ucap Naruto pada ke empat wanita disana yang telah terbuai mimpi. "aishiteru yo minna." lanjut Naruto sebelum ia menyusul ke alam mimpi.

 **TBC**

maaf jika masih gaje, typos bertebaran(?), membosankan, kepanjangan dll...

ket:

 **"ryu no jigoku** **" berarti "neraka naga" jutsu ini berupa satu pukulan untuk menghancurkan lawan. setelah menggunakan jutsu ini, dari tubuh pengguna akan muncul 9 ekor naga berwarna hitam yang terbang menuju angkasa, lalu berpencar ke segala arah. 8 naga menuju 8 arah mata angin, dan 1 naga lainnya menuju angkasa. ini jutsu karangan Simon. hehehe...**

thank you guys

mohon reviewnya ya minna

'SSF' say adios

see you in next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

 **Let the story begin...**

pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha.

di kantor hokage terlihat Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting dengan rank A ke atas. kini Naruto sedang duduk di kursi kerja berwarna merah milik hokage dan di meja kerjanya terlihat beberapa dokumen yang ditumpuk rapi. Naruto telah menyelesaikan sebagian besar dokumen disana dengan sangat cepat. tangan lihai Naruto mengerjakan sebuah dokumen lagi yang akan membuatnya terbebas dari salah satu pekerjaannya sebagai hokage.

tok tok tok

tepat setelah menyelesaikan dokumen terakhirnya Naruto mendengar suara pintu kantornya diketuk.

"masuk." ucap Naruto memberi izin bagi siapapun yang mengetuk pintu barusan.

cklek

terlihat seorang pria berambut nanas membuka pintu kantor hokage dan masuk kedalam. ia berdiri sekitar 1 meter dari meja Naruto.

"ada apa Shika ?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru. setelah bertanya Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja kerjanya.

"hah... merepotkan seperti biasa." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya saat melihat Naruto dengan gaya bossy-nya. "aku kesini untuk memberi tahu bahwa tahanan no '1309' telah melarikan diri dari penjara yang dibuat khusus untuknya." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada serius sambil menekankan nomer tahanan tersebut dalam kalimatnya.

"hmm... lalu ?" tanya Naruto cuek pada Shikamaru.

"hah..." Shikamaru menghela nafas lagi saat mendengar respon cuek Naruto. "Naruto tolong seriuslah. dia adalah mantan bawahan Orochimaru yang sangat bebahaya. jangan lupa bahwa dia memiliki 'kekkei genkai shoton'." ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan siapa yang baru saja kabur dari sel tahanannya dan menekankan pada kata 'kekkei genkai shoton'.

"ya aku tau siapa dia." jawab Naruto santai. "dan aku juga tau kemana dia akan pergi." lanjut Naruto disertai seringai di wajahnya.

pyaaarrrr

terdengar kaca jendela kantor hokage pecah saat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya barusan. lalu seorang perempuan bersurai biru masuk kedalam kantor tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah diselimuti oleh kristal. perempuan tersebut mengenakan pakaian tahanan dengan nomor 1309 di bagian dada kirinya. perempuan tersebut langsung memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung saat melihat Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto hari ini aku akan 'MEMBUNUHMU' !" ucap perempuan tersebut kepada Naruto yang masih tetap pada posisi bossy-nya sambil menekankan kata 'membunuhmu'.

GRAKKK

Naruto yang masih berada dalam posisi bossy-nya meningkatkan tekanan chakranya hingga membuat retakan besar di bawah kursi kerjanya dan di tembok kantornya. tekanan chakra Naruto membuat semua orang yang berada di gedung hokage berlutut dengan mata membelalak termasuk Guren. nafas mereka menjadi sesak luar biasa tanpa terkecuali. bahkan 4 anbu khusus pelindung hokage yang bersiap menolong Naruto langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan tekanan chakra Naruto. semua orang di gedung tersebut seperti dicekik oleh tangan tak kasat mata, kecuali Naruto tentunya. setelah itu Naruto menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja kerjanya lalu berjalan ke arah Guren dengan seringai diwajah tampannya yang semakin lebar. keringat dingin langsung membasahi wajah dan seluruh tubuh Guren saat ia melihat Naruto berjalan mendekat padanya.

'ap-apa benar ia U-Uzumaki Naruto ? pemuda yang dulu menangkapku dan memenjarakan aku di penjara desa Konoha ?' batin Guren yang sangat ketakutan.

Naruto lalu berhenti tepat disamping Guren. "lebih baik kau kembali ke penjaramu. atau kau akan menyesali apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika tidak menuruti perintahku barusan." bisik Naruto tepat pada telinga Guren.

bisikan Naruto barusan membuat mental perempuan pengguna shoton tersebut langsung down. ia menjadi sangat ketakutan dengan pria bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut.

setelah berbisik tekanan chakra Naruto kembali normal. semua orang di gedung tersebut langsung bernafas lega saat tekanan chakra Naruto kembali normal.

Naruto berjalan kembali ke arah kursi kerjanya. sementara Guren masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Guren tidak percaya pada apa yang barusan ia rasakan. setelah beberapa saat diam, Guren melemparkan kristal di salah satu tangannya ke arah punggung Naruto yang masih berjalan menuju kursinya. akan tetapi kristal itu berhenti beberapa centi dari tubuh Naruto lalu kristal tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

"sepertinya kau ingin merasaksan penyesalan yang aku maksud." ucap Naruto tanpa membalikkan badannya.

tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. lalu...

DUAK

Naruto muncul di hadapan Guren yang tercengang dengan kecepatan Naruto lalu memukul wajah perempuan cantik tersebut hingga terpental kebelakang.

DUAK

Naruto menghilang lagi lalu muncul dibelakang Guren dan langsung memukul punggung Guren hingga terpental ke depan.

BUAG BRAK

seolah belum puas Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di hadapan guren yang masih melayang karena terkena pukulan dipunggungnya lalu menendang perutnya hingga menabrak tembok di gedung hokage dan menciptakan retakan yang besar.

"UHUK UHUK !" Guren terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya saat menerima serangan beruntun Naruto.

"HIAAAAAHHH" Naruto berteriak hendak menyerang Guren lagi.

DUAR BUUM

Naruto melompat ke arah Guren yang masih menempel di tembok dan langsung memukul perut wanita yang masih terbatuk darah tersebut. pukulan Naruto membuat wanita itu memuntahkan darah lebih banyak. tembok dibelakang wanita tersebut seketika hancur dan membuat wanita tersebut terlempar keluar dari gedung hokage dan jatuh menghempas tanah setelah beberapa saat melayang.

Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto sedang kalap hanya bisa diam membeku ditempatnya berdiri. ia tidak berani melakukan apapun. bahkan, hanya untuk menggerakkan jarinya saja ia tidak berani. tapi sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal membuyarkannya dari ketakutannya.

"itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau menentangku." ucap Naruto yang ternyata masih duduk di kursi kerjanya dan masih dalam posisi bossy-nya.

'genjutsu ? tapi sejak kapan ?' ucap Shikamaru dalam hatinya setelah melihat sekeliling dan tidak terjadi apapun pada sekitarnya (kecuali pecahan kaca jendela yang pecah akibat Guren yang menerobos masuk).

ternyata hal yang terjadi barusan hanyalah genjutsu yang dibuat Naruto.

"gen-genjutsu ? ta-tapi sejak kapan ?" tanya Guren terbata-bata. ia dan semua orang yang berada di kantor hokage sangat terkejut bahwa yang mereka lihat barusan hanya genjutsu semata.

"sejak kau datang dan berdiri disana." jawab Naruto dengan nada santai dan masih dalam posisi bossynya.

tiba-tiba saja Guren merasakan tubuhnya memanas. kristal di kedua tangannnya sudah hilang. matanya menjadi sayu dan terus menerus memandang Naruto.

'a-ada apa ini ? kenapa tubuhku jadi begini ?' tanya Guren dalam hati.

"baiklah Guren karena aksimu barusan, maka aku akan memberikanmu gelang penahan chakra, dan kau akan dipenjarakan di penjara isolasi khusus untuk tahanan sekelas rank S sampai SS." ucap Naruto dengan nada serius dan tegas. "Shikamaru tolong ambilkan gelang penahan chakra dan berikan pada tahanan '1309' ." lanjut Naruto memberi perintah pada sang assisten yang terdiam membeku saat mendengar keputusan sang hokage.

"hai' Hokage sama" ucap Shikamaru setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya saat mendengar keputusan dari sang hokage. Shikamaru langsung keluar dari kantor hokage dan menuju gudang penyimpanan barang untuk mengambil gelang yang dimaksud Naruto. setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Shikamaru kembali dengan sebuah gelang seukuran pergelangan tangan orang dewasa di tangannya.

"JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MENAHANKU DENGAN BENDA BODOH SEPERTI ITU !" teriak Guren sambil menunjuk gelang yang dibawa Shikamaru.

"gelang itu adalah hasil penemuanku sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. gelang itu akan menahan seluruh chakra orang yang mengenakannya. gelang itu juga tidak akan bisa dihancurkan oleh jutsu apapun meskipun jutsu itu adalah jutsu rank S. dan keunikan dari gelang itu adalah gelang itu hanya akan lepas jika aku alirkan chakraku dan jika kau memaksa menghancurkan gelang itu dengan meningkatkan tekanan chakramu maka..." Naruto berhenti sejenak sembari menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja. Naruto memejamkan matanya sebelum melanjutkan. "...kau akan kehilangan tanganmu dan juga kau takkan bisa menjadi kunoichi lagi." lanjut Naruto sambil membuka matanya.

Guren membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "apa maksudmu aku takkan bisa menjadi kunoichi kembali ?" tanya Guren dengan setengah takut tapi setengah penasaran juga.

"jika kau ingin melepas atau menghancurkan gelang chakra tersebut dengan menggunakan chakramu maka kau..." lagi-lagi Naruto menggantung kalimatnya "...akan kehilangan chakramu untuk selamanya. dan kau hanya bisa menjadi 'penduduk biasa'." ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'penduduk biasa'. "Puma, Taka ! " Naruto memanggil 2 nama anbu yang tiba-tiba langsung muncul dan berlutut di hadapan sang hokage.

"siap melaksanakan tugas hokage sama." ucap kedua anbu tersebut yang sudah siap bersedia dengan perintah yang akan muncul dari pimpinannya.

"kalian berdua kuberi misi untuk membawa dan mengawal tahanan dengan kode 1309 ke penjara isolasi khusus." ucap Naruto dengan suara yang tegas. "dan Shikamaru pasang gelang tersebut ke tangan kiri tahanan 1309 terlebih dahulu." lanjut Naruto memberi perintah kepada Shikamaru yang membawa gelang chakra tersebut.

"hai' Hokage sama." ucap Shikamaru lalu dengan segera memasang gelang yang ia bawa ke tangan Guren.

"kalian berdua lakukan misi ini dengan cepat. dan jika tahanan 1309 mencoba melakukan perlawanan atau kabur..." Naruto menarik nafas agak panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...'eksekusi dia di tempat'." ucap Naruto penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"hai' hokage sama." setelah itu mereka berdua berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan langsung memegang pundak kanan dan kiri Guren dan mulai berjalan meninggalakan kantor hokage.

"oh ya... tahanan Guren." Naruto memanggil nama tahanan berparas cantik tersebut, membuat langkahnya dan kedua anbu yang mengawalnya terhenti. Guren menolehkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah merona. "sesekali aku akan menjengukmu Guren chan." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. tidak lupa Naruto menambahkan suffix 'chan' saat memanggil wanita cantik bersurai biru tersebut. hal itu membuat Shikamaru, Guren dan dua anbu yang akan mengawal Guren terkejut lagi. entah sudah berapa kali hari ini mereka terkejut dengan perkataan atau tindak tanduk hokage mereka yang sangat extreme dan tidak terduga. sepertinya Naruto ingin membuat mereka sakit jantung.

"cih..." Guren hanya mendecih dengan wajah merona ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti terlihat sebuah senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya.

sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman tipis Guren. Guren beserta kedua anbu yang mengawalnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kantor hokage.

"Naruto apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan ?" tanya Shikamaru ketika Guren dan dua anbu yang mengawalnya keluar dari kantor hokage.

"memang aku terlihat bercanda apa ?" tanya Naruto balik pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan 'apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala kuningmu ?'.

"apa ?" tanya Naruto yang merasa risih dengan pandangan Shikamaru padanya.

"tidak. tidak apa-apa. hanya saja akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lebih relax dan juga lebih ramah pada semua orang bahkan 'tahanan barusan'." ucap Shikamaru sambil menekankan kata 'tahanan barusan'.

"memang salah ya jika aku berubah seperti yang kau bilang barusan ?" tanya Naruto balik.

apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru memang benar adanya. semenjak insiden pemerkosaannya 3 hari yang lalu dan pengungkapan perasaan oleh ke 4 wanita pemerkosanya, Naruto menjadi lebih ramah dan juga lebih relax. lingkaran hitam di matanya sudah menghilang, badannya sudah lebih segar dan berisi, dan yang paling penting, senyumannya juga bukan senyuman terpaksa seperti dulu. sekarang senyuman Naruto lebih tulus.

"tidak." jawab Shikamaru singkat. "aku malah senang dengan kondisimu yang sekarang." lanjut Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"hehe" Naruto hanya cengengesan saja menanggapi perkataan asistennya.

"ngomong-ngomong apa malam ini kau ada acara ?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

"hmm..." Naruto bergumam sebentar sambil berpikir. "sepertinya tidak ada." jawab Naruto setelah berpikir beberapa saat. "memang kenapa ?" lanjut Naruto bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"aku mengadakan sebuah pesta yakiniku dirumahku malam ini. aku harap kau bisa datang. aku juga akan mengundang teman-teman yang lain." jawab Shikamaru. tentu saja pernyataan Shikamaru barusan disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari sang Sichidaime.

"apa kau sedang merayakan sesuatu Shika ?" tanya Naruto pada sang asisten.

"tidak. aku hanya ingin angkatan kita bisa berkumpul kembali." jawab Shikamaru. "lagipula beberapa tahun ini kita sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing jadi aku ingin kita berkumpul lagi walaupun hanya semalam." Shikamaru menjelaskan tentang tujuan pesta tersebut diadakan.

"apa aku boleh mengajak Yugao chan, Konan chan, Shizuka chan, dan Tayuya chan ?" tanya Naruto berharap pada Shikamaru.

"hm... boleh saja." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada santai. "asal jangan membuat sesuatu yang akan 'merepotkanku' nanti." jawab Shikamaru mengijinkan Naruto mengajak 4 kekasih barunya. tidak lupa Shikamaru juga menekankan kata 'merepotkanku'.

"tenang saja Shikamaru." ucap Naruto sambil memberikan pose ala Rock lee.

"baiklah sampai ketemu nanti malam. pesta diadakan jam 19.00 jangan sampai terlambat." ucap Shikamaru lalu berlalu dari kantor hokage meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"oh ya Shika bisa aku minta tolong ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius. pertanyaan Naruto membuat langkah Shikamaru terhenti.

"apa itu Hokage sama ?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kantor hokage. Shikamaru langsung ikut serius saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"bisa tolong panggilkan tukang bangunan untuk membetulkan kaca jendela yang pecah ini ?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir.

GUBRAK

Shikamaru langsung terjatuh saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"cih... merepotkan, kukira ada apa. ya akan kupanggilkan besok." jawab Shikamaru menyanggupi meskipun dengan nada kesal.

setelah Shikamaru berlalu, Naruto membalikkan kursi kerjanya, lalu beridiri di depan kaca yang jendelanya sudah pecah dan melihat ke arah desa melihat aktifitas penduduk desa yang terlihat tenteram. terlihat sebuah senyum tulus terukir saat melihat keadaan desa Konoha yang tenteram dan damai.

tok tok tok

terdengar suara pintu kantor hokage diketuk oleh seseorang.

"masuk" perintah Naruto mengijinkan sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

cklek

terlihat seorang lelaki degan umur sekitar kepala 5 berambut lurus panjang memasuki ruangan, di ikuti oleh seorang gadis yang berusia sekitar 17 tahun. mata lavender mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka dari klan Hyuuga. mereka adalah Hyuuga Hiashi yang saat ini menjadi tetua klan Hyuuga dan juga tetua desa Konoha. ia bersama putri bungsunya Hyuuga Hanabi adik dari Hinata. Hiashi datang sambil menggenggam sebuah dokumen di tangannya.

senyuman tulus Naruto langsung sirna saat melihat siapa yang memasuki kantornya. wajahnya langsung mendingin, pandangannya langsung menajam seperti seekor elang yang mengincar mangsanya. ia langsung kembali ke posisi bossynya dan tidak peduli dengan sopan santun dan tata krama pada orang yang lebih tua.

"ada apa kau kemari 'orang tua' ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kurang senang dengan kehadiran orang tersebut. ia juga menekankan kata 'orang tua'.

'sepertinya Naruto nii san masih sakit hati dengan penolakan lamarannya 3 tahun yang lalu.' ucap Hanabi dalam hati. meski wajah yang diperlihatkan Hanabi datar, tapi ia memandang Naruto dengan perasaan antara marah dan sedih. marah karena ayahnya yang seorang tetua Hyuuga yang terhormat dipanggil seperti itu, terutama oleh orang yang lebih muda. dan sedih karena ia tahu penyebab seseorang di depannya ini memanggil ayahnya seperti itu disebabkan ulah ayahnya sendiri.

"saya datang kemari untuk meminta izin anda Hokage sama." ucap Hiashi datar. sepertinya ia tidak terpengaruh dega ucapan Naruto barusan.

"untuk apa kau meminta izinku 'orang tua bau tanah' ? bukankah kau adalah pemimpin klan terhormat Hyuuga yang terkenal ? mengapa sekarang kau meminta izin kepada seseorang yang tidak memiliki kasta apapun dihadapanmu ini ?" tanya Naruto beruntun masih dalam posisi bossynya. tidak lupa ia menekankan kata 'orang tua bau tanah' pada orang dihadapannya.

"NARUTO SAN JAGA BICARAMU ! ORANG YANG ADA DIHADAPANMU INI ADALAH-" "ORANG YANG DIHADAPANKU SEKARANG INI TIDAK LEBIH DARI SAMPAH YANG TEGA MENGORBANKAN SAUDARA KEMBARNYA, MEMBIARKAN KEPONAKANNYA SENDIRI MENJADI ANAK YATIM DAN TERIKAT DENGAN LORONG DENDAM YANG TAK BERUJUNG SEBELUM BERTEMU DENGANKU. LALU IA BERDALIH 'SEMUA INI DILAKUKAN UNTUK MELINDUNGI KONOHA'. DAN JANGAN LUPA DIA JUGA TERMASUK DARI SALAH SATU PARA 'TIKUS PENGECUT' YANG BERSEMBUNYI DI KANDANG SINGA !" ucapan Hanabi yang bernada tinggi langsung dipotong oleh Naruto dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi. bahkan Naruto sampai menghancurkan meja kerjanya dengan gebrakan tangannya saat ia berkata barusan. sepertinya Naruto sangat membenci orang didepannya sekarang.

"DAN JANGAN LUPA BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU DIA JUGA MENDUKUNG PARA TIKUS PENGECUT YANG LAIN YANG MENGINGINKAN AKU MUNDUR DARI POSISI JABATANKU SEBAGAI HOKAGE ! JIKA SAJA BUKAN KARENA PERMOHONAN NEJI SEBELUM KEMATIANNYA, SUDAH KUPASTIKAN KLANMU AKAN MUSNAH DITANGANKU SENDIRI. DASAR TUA BANGKA BAU TANAH BRENGSEK !" Naruto meluapkan semua amarahnya kepada orang dihadapanya. kini Naruto sudah berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Naruto memang sudah mulai melupakan Hinata. akan tetapi, entah kenapa saat bertemu orang di depannya sekarang ini kebencian dan amarahnya menjadi serasa mendidih di kepalanya.

Hanabi yang akan memprotes balik langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. meskipun wajahnya masih datar, akan tetapi nyalinya langsung menciut saat mendengar kalimat Naruto yang penuh amarah barusan.

" **NARUTO KENDALIKAN AMARAHMU** !" ucap Kurama dari dalam mindscapenya.

'hai' kurama' ucap Naruto dalam hati membalas perkataan sang partner. Naruto berusaha mati-matian untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"sekarang katakan padaku izin apa yang harus aku berikan kepadamu !" ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai agak tenang dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

Hiashi tidak mengatakan apapun. melainkan ia langsung menyerahkan dokumen yang ia pegang sejak tadi kepada Naruto.

Naruto membacanya sebentar lalu ia menyobek dokumen tersebut dengan elemen fuutonnya hingga berkeping-keping.

"aku tidak menyetujui rencana konyolmu tersebut." jawab Naruto setelah menyobek-nyobek dokumen tersebut.

"tapi itu adalah sebuah tradisi yang harus saya-" "tradisi bukanlah alasan untuk memecah belah atau mengkastakan seseorang. semua orang memiliki hak dan derajat yang sama. aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menghapus kalangan atas dan bawah klan Hyuuga 2 tahun silam. dan sekarang kau ingin membuat hal seperti itu lagi hah ?!" kalimat pembelaan Hiashi langsung dipotong oleh perkataan Naruto yang tidak menyetujui rencana penggolongan kalangan atas dan kalangan bawah klan Hyuuga ada kembali.

"ingatlah ! mulai 2 tahun yang lalu semua klan yang ada di konoha wajib melaporkan semua tradisi mereka kepada Hokage. dan hokage pula yang memutuskan tradisi mana yang boleh berlanjut dan tradisi mana yang harus dihentikan. dan jangan lupa waktu itu kau menyetujui peraturan itu. apabila ada klan yang berani melanggarnya..." Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya sebentar. ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. setelah itu Naruto sedikit menaikkan tekanan chakranya yang membuat Hiashi dan Hanabi berlutut dan kesulitan bernafas. "...akan kupastikan klan tersebut 'akan punah dengan tanganku sendiri'." ucap Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang aturan yang ia buat 2 tahun yang lalu. ia juga menekankan kata 'akan punah dengan tanganku sendiri'. setelah itu tekanan chakra Naruto kembali normal.

"lebih baik kalian angkat kaki dari kantorku sekarang. karena kalian sudah tidak punya urusan lagi deganku." ucap Naruto mengusir kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"hai' Hokage sama." ucap Hiashi yang berkeringat dingin akibat tekanan chakra Naruto. setelah berucap demikian Hiashi dan Hanabi hendak berlalu dari kantor hokage.

"dan satu lagi..." ucapan Naruto membuat langkah 2 orang dari klan Hyuuga tersebut berhenti dan membalikkan badan mereka. "...mulai saat ini semua anggota klan Hyuuga hanya boleh mengerjakan misi rank D dan misi rank C tanpa terkecuali, meskipun dia adalah seorang jounin special." ucap Naruto membuat 2 orang Hyuuga tersebut terkejut mendengar keputusan sang hokage.

'sekarang kita akan lihat bagaimana kalian orang-orang yang suka merendahkan orang lain mengerjakan misi rendahan dan diremehkan oleh orang lain.' ucap Naruto dalam hati. sepertinya Naruto sangat dendam kepada lelaki berambut panjang dihadapannya.

"anggap saja ini hadiah dariku karena kalian sering membanggakan diri dengan nama klan atau doujutsu kalian, lalu merendahkan orang lain. dan juga ini hadiah pernikahan untuk putri sulungmu. maaf aku terlambat memberikannya" ucap Naruto santai. "apa kau mengerti Hiashi ?!" tanya Naruto kepada lelaki didepannya tanpa rasa hormat sedikitpun.

"hai' Hokage sama." jawab Hiashi masih dengan nada datarnya.

"bagus sekarang kalian boleh pergi." ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir seekor anjing.

setelah dua orang Hyuuga itu berlalu, Naruto kembali berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memandang keluar jendela kantornya yang telah pecah. tidak disangka ternyata hari sudah mulai memasuki siang.

dari kantornya Naruto dapat melihat beberapa warga yang sedang beristirahat dari rutinitas mereka.dan beberapa yang lainnya ada yang masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

tapi tiba-tiba Naruto tidak bisa melihat apapun. semuanya menjadi gelap gulita. ia merasakan sesuatu menutupi matanya.

"coba tebak siapa ?" ucap sebuah suara lembut dan sangat sexy dari belakang Naruto.

"hai Yugao chan" ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan dengan lembut tangan seseorang dibelakangnya yang sedang menutupi matanya.

"hai Naruto chan." ucap Yugao dengan nada gembira sambil memeluk Naruto dsri belakang. "apa Naruto chan sudah makan siang ?" tanya Yugao dengan nada manjanya.

"belum Yugao chan. aku baru saja istirahat setelah mengusir 'dua anjing' dari kantorku." ucap Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'dua anjing'.

"maksudmu ?" tanya Yugao penasaran.

"bukan apa-apa. lupakan saja."ucap Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"oh ya Naruto chan ayo kita makan bersama. aku sudah membawakan bekal makan siang spesial untuk-" "hai Naruto kun ayo kita makan siang bersama di atap gedung hokage sambil memandangi langit hari ini yang sedang cerah." ucapan Yugao dipotong oleh Tayuya yang baru saja datang dan mengajak Naruto makan siang bersama.

"HEI BOCAH BARU LAHIR JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA YA ! NARUTO CHAN AKAN MAKAN SIANG DENGANKU !" ucap Yugao dengan kepala membesar dan tiga perempatan di dahinya. ia kesal karena perkataannya dipotong oleh wanita berambut merah lembut tersebut yang datang tiba-tiba.

"APA KAMU BILANG DASAR TANTE GENIT LUPA USIA ! NARUTO TIDAK AKAN MAU MAKAN DENGAN TANTE-TANTE SEPERTIMU ! DIA AKAN MAKAN SIANG DENGANKU" ucap Tayuya dengan kepala membesar pula dan tiga perempatan juga terlihat di dahinya. ia merasa tidak terima dengan sebutan Yugao padanya.

Naruto hanya sweetdrop saat melihat adu mulut 2 dari 4 kekasihnya tersebut. "hah..." Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat mereka semakin sengit dalam saling melempar ejekan.

"Naruto chan kita makan bersama di taman konoha yuk !" belum selesai pertengkaran antara Yugao dan Tayuya, sekarang malah ketambahan Konan yang mengajak Naruto makan siang di taman.

"HEI RAMBUT TAMAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA YA. AKU DATANG DULUAN JADI HARUSNYA NARUTO MAKAN SIANG DENGANKU." ucap Yugao masih dengan kepala membesar dan tiga perempatan di kepalanya kepada Konan. Yugao memberi sebutan 'rambut taman' ke Konan karena origami bunga yang selalu melekat manis di rambut wanita cantik bersurai biru tersebut.

"JANGAN HARAP ! NARUTO KUN TAKKAN MAU MAKAN DENGAN TANTE-TANTE SEPERTI KALIAN. DIA ITU MAUNYA DENGAN DAUN MUDA SEPERTI 'AKU'.benar kan Naruto kun." ucap Tayuya dengan penekanan pada kata 'aku' dan entah bagaimana suaranya yang awalnya tinggi bisa melembut saat menyebut nama sang pemuda di akhir kalimatnya.

dikepala Konanpun juga muncul 3 perempatan dan saat ia akan berucap sebuah suara lembut memotongnya.

"anoo... Naruto kun kemana ya ? aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama." tanya Shizuka yang baru datang kepada ketiga wanita yang barusan saling ejek.

"hah ?!" ketiga wanita tersebut berhenti sejenak lalu melihat ke arah Naruto berdiri tadi. dan ternyata Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"NARUTOOO CHAN/KUN" Yugao, Tayuya, dan Konan yang tadinya saling adu mulut kini memanggil nama pemuda pirang yang mereka perebutkan. sementara Shizuka yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa menatap bingung ketiga wanita dihadapannya.

sementara di tempat Naruto...

"paman Teuchi aku pesan 1 ramen mieso porsi jumbo dengan extra naruto." ucap Naruto kepada seorang paman pemilik kedai ramen.

"hai' Hokage sama. satu ramen mieso porsi jumbo dengan extra naruto akan segera datang." ucap sang pemilik kedai dengan nada bersemangat.

"tumben sekali anda makan siang disini Hokage sama ?" tanya sang pemilik kedai ke arah Naruto yang tumben makan siang di kedainya.

"tidak apa-apa paman." jawab Naruto ramah. "dan juga jangan terlalu formal begitu paman. panggil saja aku Naruto seperti biasa." lanjut Naruto disertai senyuman.

"hai' Naruto." jawab paman teuchi

setelah pembicaraan singkat tersebut mereka saling diam beberapa saat. sang pemilik kedai sibuk dengan masakannya sementara Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya.

setelah menunggu beberapa saat...

"ini dia pesanannya, satu ramen mieso porsi jumbo dengan ekstra naruto." ucap sang pemilik kedai sembari menyuguhkan pesanannya ke hadapan Naruto.

"itadakimasu" ucap Naruto bersemangat saat melihat pesananya sudah ada didepan mata. ia lalu mengambil sumpit dan bersiap memakan ramen yang ia pesan barusan.

akan tetapi tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang sumpit berhenti beberapa centi dari ramen yang akan ia makan saat ia merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat dibelakangnya.

glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. setelah itu ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"HIIIIII" Naruto terkejut bukan main bahkan sampai melompat dari kursi yang ia duduki saat melihat Yugao, Konan, Tayuya, dan Shizuka tepat berada di belakangnya sambil memasang senyuman manis mereka yang berbanding terbalik dengan aura membunuh yang terpancar dari punggung mereka saat ini.

"Naruto kun akhirnya ketemu juga." ucap Tayuya dengan nada sangat manis, tapi dengan aura membunuhnya.

"sekarang kau mau lari kemana lagi Naruto kun ?" tanya Shizuka dengan nada dan aura yang sama.

"petak umpetnya sudah berakhir Naruto chan." kali ini Yugao yang berucap.

"meskipun kau mnghilang ke ujung dunia sekalipun, kami akan tetap menemukanmu Naruto chan." ucap Konan dengan nada paling manis tapi dengan aura yang lebih horror ketimbang 3 wanita lainnya.

"si-siapa yang la-lari ?" tanya Naruto terbata-bata mencoba mengelak. "ak-aku kan ho-hokage desa ini ja-jadi un-untuk apa aku la-lari." lanjut Naruto dengan nada ketakutan luar biasa.

kretek kretek

"oh... jadi Naruto chan tidak takut ya ?" ucap Konan sembari membunyikan buku-buku jarinya.

"ten-tentu saja." jawab Naruto masih terbata.

tapi saat pertengkaran gaje tersebut akan pecah, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membatalkan pertengkaran tersebut.

"wah Naruto chan sudah besar ya. ternyata desas-desus tentang dirimu 'yang selalu dikerubungi perempuan-perempuan cantik' itu memang benar adanya." ucap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar untuk Naruto.

"baa chan." ucap Naruto saat ia melihat ke arah asal suara. "baa chan kemana saja akhir-akhir ini ?" ucap Naruto dengan nada senang saat ia melihat Senju Tsunade berdiri di dalam kedai ramen kesukaannya. Naruto berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya dan langsung memeluk orang yang ia panggil 'baa chan' barusan.

"kau tidak lupa denganku kan Naruto kun ?" ucap sosok wanita lain berambut pendek sebahu sambil membawa seekor babi kecil di gendongannya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Tsunade dan langsung melihat ke asal suara. "Shizune nee chan." ucap Naruto dengan nada senang.

"siapa mereka Naruto ? apa mereka semua 'kekasihmu' ?" tanya Tsunade dengan penekanan pada kata 'kekasihmu' sambil tangannya menunjuk Yugao, Konan, Tayuya , dan Shizuka.

blussshh

pertanyaan Tsunade barusan sontak saja membuat wajah Naruto dan 4 perempuan yang dimaksud Tsunade merona karena malu.

"kenapa kau hanya diam Naruto chan ? perkenalkan mereka pada baa chanmu yang masih cantik ini." ucap Tsunade dengan nada percaya diri yang tinggi.

ucapan Tsunade barusan membuat semua orang disana langsung sweetdrop.

"ah iya minna perkenalkan ini Tsunade baa chan. beliau adalah salah satu legenda sannin dari desa Konoha sekaligus mantan Godaime Hokage. dan perempuan cantik di sebelahnya merupakan assisten beliau saat menjabat hokage sampai sekarang. dia adalah Shizune nee chan." Naruto yang tersadar dari sweetdropnya langsung memperkenalkan Tsunade dan Shizune kepada para kekasihnya.

"salam kenal minna" ucap Shizune dengan nada ceria. sementara Tsunade hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kepada 4 perempuan dihadapannya.

"perkenalkan ini adalah Konan chan. baa chan dan Shizune nee chan pasti sudah tau tentang dia kan ?" Naruto memperkenalkan Konan sembari bertanya pada Tsunade dan Shizune. sementara Tsunade dan Shizune hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa mereka masih ingat dengan perempuan bersurai biru dihadapannya. Konan hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat saat Naruto mengenalkannya.

"lalu ini Yugao chan. dia adalah anbu neko sekaligus kapten anbu saat ini." lanjut Naruto sambil menujuk Yugao.

"senang bertemu anda Tsunade sama dan Shizune san" ucap Yugao sopan sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. sementara Tsunade dan Shizune hanya tersenyum.

"semenatara ini adalah Tayuya dia adalah-" "bu-bukannya kau adalah perempuan muda yang selalu dibawa Orochimaru untuk terapi mata denganku saat aku masih menjabat kepala rumah sakit Konoha ? ba-bagaimana kau bisa melihat lagi ? bu-bukankah saat itu kau telah buta permanen ?" ucapan Naruto yang memperkenalkan Tayuya terpotong oleh perkataan Tsunade yang shok saat ia ingat dengan perempuan yang dulu pernah ia terapi tapi tidak menunjukkan perkembagan apapun. tapi sekarang perempuan tersebut bisa melihat kembali seperti sedia kala.

"hai' senang bertemu dengan anda lagi Tsunade sama. apa yang anda katakan memang benar adanya. saya dulu memang buta permanen, tapi berkat Naruto kun saya bisa melihat kembali." ucap Tayuya sambil membungkuk 90 derajat pula.

Tsunade hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Shizune hanya tersenyum lagi.

"dan yang terakhir adalah Shizuka chan." ucap Naruto memperkenalkan semua kekasihnya kepada Tsunade dan Shizune.

"salam kenal dan sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan salah satu legenda sannin Konoha." ucap Shizuka sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya sama seperti yang lain.

"salam kenal minna." ucap Tsunade dan Shizune hampir bersamaan. "aku titipkan cucuku pada kalian yah. tolong jaga dia baik-baik." lanjut Tsunade disertai senyuman terbaiknya.

sontak saja kalimat tersebut membuat ke 4 kekasih Naruto merona kembali. berbeda dengan Naruto yang wajahnya menggelap seolah kehilangan harapan.

'kalau begini aku bisa mati muda.' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

skip time sore hari...

Naruto pulang lebih awal karena ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya di kantor. ia berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk bersiap ke pesta yakiniku yang diadakan di rumah Shikamaru. dia juga sudah memberitahu Konan, Yugao, Tayuya, dan Shizuka untuk bersiap ke pesta tersebut.

tapi sebelum pulang ia teringat sesuatu tentang sebuah kejadian pagi tadi. kejadian dimana seorang tahanan berwajah cantik yang baru saja ia pindahkan ke sel khusus. Naruto ingin menjenguk wanita tersebut terlebih dahulu. entah kenapa Naruto sangat tertarik dengan tahanan wanita yang satu ini.

ia langsung memutar arah jalannya untuk pergi ke tempat lain. hari masih sore mungkin masih menunjukkan pukul 16.05. ia berlari menuju tempat tahanan khusus tersebut.

beberapa saat kemudian...

Naruto sampai di sebuah penjara yang dikhususkan untuk mengisolasi para tahanan dengan rank S ke atas.

saat berjalan masuk terlihat banyak sekali sel kosong. tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang tempat ini. hanya hokage, anbu dan sebagian high jounin saja yang mengetahui tentang tempat ini.

beberapa menit berjalan ia telah sampai di tempat tahanan perempuan tadi dipindahkan.

ia langsung melihat kedalam salah satu sel yang sangat gelap. sekilas mungkin sel gelap tersebut terlihat kosong akan tetapi jika dilihat lebih teliti ke dalam sel tersebut, maka akan terlihat siluet seorang wanita tengah duduk bersila di tengah sel.

"hai Guren chan..." ucap Naruto memanggil seseorang di dalam sel.

tidak ada sahutan dari dalam sel. sang perempuan tersebut masih terlihat diam saja di tempatnya duduk.

"Guren chan~ aku datang menjengukmu~" ucap Naruto dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang memanggil temannya.

"cih berisik sekali !" ucap Guren yang mulai kesal. "apa yang kau inginkan hah ?!" tanya Guren yang mulai kesal.

"janganlah cepat marah Guren chan, nanti wajah cantikmu akan hilang lho~" ucap Naruto santai.

blussshhh

perkataan Naruto barusan membuat wajah Guren merona. sayangnya sel tersebut sangat gelap jadi Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik Guren yang sedang merona dari luar sel. sungguh kejadian yang langka...

"cih kalau kau kesini cuma mau mengejekku lebih baik kau pulang saja." ucap Guren dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

"aku tidak sedang mengejekmu Guren chan tapi barusan aku sedang memujimu. kau memang salah satu wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui" ucap Naruto menjelaskan hal yang barusan ia katakan.

blussshhh

"cih... dasar orang gila." balas Guren yang merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Guren chan apa kau mau sebuah kesempatan kedua untuk kembali ke kehidupan masyarakat ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"jangan bercanda !" jawab Guren yang tidak percaya dengan omongan Naruto barusan. "kau kira aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan kalimatmu hah ?!" tanya Guren dengan nada suara meninggi. "kau pasti hanya berpura-pura memberiku kesempatan lalu kau akan memanfaatkan kekuatanku demi tujuan-"

PLAK

ucapan Guren barusan langsung terputus saat Naruto menampar pipi putih wanita bersurai biru tersebut. sementara Guren hanya membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan pipinya ditampar oleh lelaki didepannya.

ternyata Naruto menggunakan hiraishinnya untuk masuk kedalam sel dan langsung menampar pipi wanita cantik tersebut.

'ce-cepat sekali' batin Guren yang tidak melihat gerakan Naruto.

"aku bukanlah seorang rendahan yang suka memberi harapan atau membuat orang lain berhutang budi padaku hanya untuk memanfaatkan kekuatannya." ucap Naruto dengan nada serius. "aku hanya ingin kau bisa hidup bebas kembali Guren chan. aku tahu penderitaan yang kau alami selama ini." lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang masih sama.

sementara Guren semakin terkejut kala ia mendengarkan kalimat yang barusan meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku Naruto ?! APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU UZUMAKI NARUTO ?!" tanya Guren yang masih mencari kebenaran dari ucapan Naruto. Guren mulai berteriak dan menangis saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

sebuah tangan menghapus air mata Guren dan menarik tubuh langsing tersebut kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh kasih sayang.

Guren membelalak terkejut saat Naruto memeluknya dengan lembut.

"aku hanya ingin kau mempunyai kesempatan kedua untuk menjalani kehidupan baru Guren chan. karena aku tahu kau adalah wanita yang baik." bisik Naruto lembut pada telinga Guren.

tanpa sadar air mata Guren semakin deras keluar dari iris indahnya. dan tanpa sadar pula ia membalas pelukan hangat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"aku membencimu Naruto. hiks- aku membencimu dan semua orang-hiks yang ada di Konoha hiks." ucap Guren sambil terisak dalam pelukan Naruto.

sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk menenangkan wanita tersebut.

setelah beberapa saat diam Naruto merasakan wanita dalam pelukannya mulai tenang, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan.

"jadi apa kau mau menerima kesempatan yang kuberikan ?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lembut yang tak terlihat karena gelapnya tempat tersebut.

Guren diam sebentar lalu ia melakukan suatu hal diluar perkiraan Naruto.

tiba-tiba Guren meraup bibir Naruto dan mendorong Naruto hingga punggung pemuda tersebut bertemu dengan tembok sel tersebut. Naruto yang terkejut segera meronta dan mendorong bahu Guren. tapi dengan sigap tangan Guren langsung mengunci tangan Naruto kesamping kiri dan kanan tubuh pemuda tersebut. membuat sang pemuda tidak berdaya.

Guren hendak memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto tapi Naruto menutup mulut dan matanya rapat-rapat.

tidak kehabisan akal Guren menggerakkan satu kakinya ke atas. ia menggesekkan lutunya ke bagian selakangan Naruto dengan gerakan lembut.

"aaaahhhh-eemmmmhhhh~" Naruto tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya dan Guren dengan gerakan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulut pemuda tersebut.

setelah beberapa saat berciuman, Guren melepaskan ciuman paksanya dari Naruto karena ia mulai membutuhkan oksigen. ia menarik wajahnya dan terlihatlah sebuah jembatan saliva terhubung dari bibir Guren dan Naruto.

Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk di atas lantai sel yang dingin. sementara Guren memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"itulah jawabanku. terserah kau mau menanggapinya gimana." ucap Guren sambil membalikkan badannya. 'sial kenapa aku jadi lepas kendali begini ?' rutuk Guren dalam hatinya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan lembut dan mulai berdiri. "baiklah besok akan kubuatkan surat pembebasan bersyarat untukmu." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Guren merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas saat melihat senyuman Naruto. meskipun tempat ini gelap ia masih bisa melihat senyuman Naruto.

"a-arigatou Hoka-" "Naruto panggil saja aku Naruto." perkataan Guren dipotong cepat oleh Naruto saat wanita cantik tersebut hendak memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Hokage sama'.

"arigatou Naruto kun" ucap Guren malu-malu.

"sama-sama Guren chan." jawab Naruto. "besok aku akan kesini lagi untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sel ini. tolong bersabar ya." lanjut Naruto sembari mengelus surai biru indah milik Guren.

"hai' Naruto kun" ucap Guren dengan senyum termanisnya.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu Guren chan sampai ketemu besok." ucap Naruto. "rasa strawbery" ucap Naruto menggoda Guren sambil menjilat bibirnya sebelum menghilang menggunakan hiraishin.

"NARUTO KUN !" ucap Guren yang gemas dengan lelaki yang baru saja menghilang.

skip time rumah Naruto...

"tadaimaa..." ucap Naruto sambil memasuki rumahnya yang megah dan mewah.

"okaeri Naruto kun/chan" ucap ke 4 wanita dari dalam rumah bersamaan. sepertinya mereka sudah agak tenang kembali.

Naruto melihat jam di dinding ruang tamunya yang menunjukkan pukul 18.05. 'masih ada waktu satu jam kurang untuk persiapan ke pesta Shikamaru.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

ia melihat ke 4 kekasihnya berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah santai.

"tumben sekali kau pulang cepat Naruto kun ?" tanya Shizuka.

"hari ini Shikamaru akan mengadakan pesta Yakiniku di rumahnya jadi aku pulang cepat setelah menyelesaikan semua dokumen di kantor." jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

"oh..." ke empat wanita disana hanya ber"oh" saja.

"apakah kami boleh ikut Naruto chan ?" kali ini Konan membuka suara sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat ketiga wanita lainnya mengikutinya.

"ughh..." Naruto terhuyung kebelakang sesaat karena tidak kuasa melihat puppy eyes mereka. "ya boleh. tadi Shikamaru juga sudah mengizinkan aku untuk mengajak kalian." jawab Naruto setelah berhasil menghentikan badannya yang terhuyung.

"yay." ke 4 wanita disana langsung bersorak senang saat Naruto mengizinkan mereka ikut.

"baiklah Naruto kun kami bersiap dulu ya." mereka berempat langsung memasuki kamar Konan untuk mempercantik diri.

sementara Naruto hanya berjalan santai menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

saat sampai dikamarny,a Naruto langsung menanggalkan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi yang menjadi satu dengan kamarnya.

hanya butuh waktu 15 menit saja Naruto telah keluar dari kamar mandi dikamarnya dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. setelah itu ia langsung menuju lemari pakaian dan mengenakan pakaian seadanya tapi masih terlihat rapi. setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu rumahnya untuk menunggu 4 kekasihnya yang masih berdandan di kamar Konan.

beberapa menit telah berlalu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dari para perempuan cantik tersebut akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.43. tapi Konan dan para wanita tersebut belum menunjukkan wujudnya juga.

Naruto yang sudah bosan menunggu akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar Konan.

tok tok tok

"Konan chan, Yugao chan, Shizuka chan, Tayuya chan apa kalian sudah siap ?" tanya Naruto setelah mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama para wanita tersebut satu persatu.

"sebentar lagi Naruto kun." jawab Shizuka mewakili para kekasih Naruto.

"baiklah akan kutunggu di ruang tamu." jawab Naruto sambil berlalu menuju ruang tamu.

beberapa menit kemudian para wanita cantik tersebut mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Naruto sangat takjub dengan kecantikan para kekasihnya yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka semua segera berangkat menuju rumah Shikamaru.

selama perjalanan menuju rumah Shikamaru, 4 kekasih Naruto terus menyebarkan aura membunuh mereka kepada para kunoichi dan para kaum hawa yang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan nakal mereka. tentu saja hal tersebut membuat beberapa kunoichi dan para warga desa yang berjenis kelamin perempuan langsung ngibrit atau pingsan ditempat karena tidak kuat menahan aura mereka yang mengerikan.

"hah..." sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas saja melihat ke 4 kekasihnya sangat protektif jika hal tersebut berhubungan dengan dirinya.

tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di kediaman Shikamaru karena jaraknya yang tidak begitu jauh.

tok tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu kediaman Nara saat mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

cklek

seorang wanita berkucir 4 membukakan pintu rumah tersebut.

"oh Hokage sama mari silahkan masuk." ucap Temari saat melihat Naruto beserta 4 kekasihnya datang dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Temari langsung mengajak mereka ke halaman belakang rumah kediaman Nara.

"hai Naruto." ucap Kiba saat melihat Naruto datang. "dan apa mereka semua ini kekasihmu Naruto ?" tanya Kiba penasaran sambil melihat 4 kekasih Naruto dengan pandangan takjub.

"benar Kiba. benar mereka ber 4 adalah kekasihku." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat teman akrabnya saat di akademi.

"hai Naruto kun. bagaimana kabarmu ?" kali ini Lee yang bertanya. "wah sepertinya semangat masa mudamu sedang membara ya Naruto kun sampai-sampai kau membawa 4 bidadari cantik dari surga." lanjut Lee bersemangat seperti biasa.

"hahaha... kau ada-ada saja Lee." ucap Naruto sembari tertawa saat mendengar pujian dari Lee. sementara 4 kekasih Naruto yang dipuji seperti itu wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu.

setelah itu Naruto memperkenalkan 4 kekasihnya kepada semua teman-teman se angkatannya. dan setelah perkenalan tersebut mereka mulai mengobrol kesana-kemari.

Naruto memilih duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada pojok taman tersebut. dari tempatnya duduk ia bisa melihat 4 kekasihnya yang sedang ngobrol dengan temannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum saja saat melihat hal itu.

"selamat malam Hokage sama." sebuah sapaan sopan membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping kirinya. Naruto melihat ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang pemuda yang asing buatnya. tapi jika dilihat dari iris mata pemuda tersebut, Naruto langsung tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut berasal dari klan Hyuuga.

"selamat malam." jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. entah kenapa Naruto sangat tidak suka dengan kehadiran pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya sekarang ini.

"siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin.

pemuda tersebut langsung gugup karena ditanya dengan nada dingin oleh Naruto. "sa-saya Hyuuga-" "A-Anata kau se-sedang bicara dengan si-siapa ?" ucapan sang pemuda yang akan memperkenalkan diri tiba-tiba terpotong oleh sebuah suara lembut seorang wanita yang berasal dari belakang pemuda tersebut.

DEG

jantung Naruto langsung berdetak kencang saat ia mengenali suara wanita di belakang pemuda tersebut. kepalanya langsung mendidih saat ia mendengar suara wanita yang membuat luka dihatinya terbuka kembali. seketika kebencian Naruto langsung meluap-luap. Naruto langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mendatangi ke 4 kekasihnya.

"Konan, Tayuya, Yugao, Shizuka mari kita pulang." ucap Naruto memanggil ke 4 kekasihnya dengan nada dingin. ia bahkan tidak menggunakan suffix 'chan' saat memanggil mereka barusan.

"tapi Naruto kun kita sedang-" "SEKARANG !" ucapan Tayuya langsung dipotong dengan nada tegas Naruto. semua orang yang ada disana yang awalnya sedang mengobrol santai langsung diam membeku di tempat mereka saat mendengar nada tegas Naruto. bahkan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang sampai berjingkat karena saking terkejutnya.

setelah itu Naruto langsung berlalu terlebih dahulu. sementara 4 kekasih Naruto meminta maaf kepada semua teman-teman seangkatan Naruto, setelah itu mereka langsung menyusul Naruto.

Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa ruang tamunya saat ia sampai dirumahnya. tidak lama setelah itu datanglah 4 wanita kekasih Naruto menyusul duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Naruto. mereka tidak berani menganggu Naruto untuk saat ini. mereka terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Shizuka memecah kesunyian tersebut.

"sebenarnya ada apa Naruto kun ?" mengapa dengan tiba-tiba kau mengajak kami pulang ?" tanya Shizuka dengan lembut.

tapi Naruto hanya diam dan malah menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangannya.

"ini pasti gara-gara 'dia'." tiba-tiba suara Konan menyahuti pertanyaan Shizuka yang tak terbalas. Konan juga menekankan kata 'dia'. terdengar gigi wanita bersurai biru tersebut bergemelatuk menahan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seorang pemuda dan wanita yang berada di dekat Naruto kun duduk tadi ?" kali ini Tayuya yang sejak tadi diam mengeluarkan opininya.

"benar. mereka adalah orang-orang 'klan mata keranjang'." ucap Yugao dengan tangan yang sudah mengepal erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. ia juga menekankan kata 'klan mata keranjang'.

"kalian tidak usah ikut campur masalah perasaanku. sebentar lagi aku akan melupakan wanita itu. dan setelah itu aku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Naruto tanpa merubah posisinya.

"masalah perasaan tidak bisa semudah itu hilang Naruto kun." ucap Shizuka dengan nada lembut. "kau butuh waktu dan proses untuk menghilangkan sakit di hatimu." lanjut Shizuka sembari mendekat ke arah tempat Naruto yang duduk sambil menutup wajahnya. ia menarik tangan Naruto dengan lembut lalu mengusapkan tangan tersebut ke pipinya yang halus. "kau adalah lelaki yang kuat Naruto kun. dan jangan lupa kau memiliki kami." ucap Shizuka sambil memegang tangan Naruto dan mengeluskannya pada pipinya.

DEG

"hai' Naruto chan. aku setuju dengan Shizuka." kali ini Yugao yang berucap menyetujui kalimat perempuan bersurai hitam indah tersebut. "mungkin Kami sama tidak merestuimu bersamanya, tapi aku yakin Kami sama memiliki rencana yang lebih indah buatmu." lanjut Yugao mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

DEG

"Naruto kun mungkin kamu belum bisa mencintai kami sepenuh hatimu." ucap Tayuya dengan nada yang menenangkan namun terdengar ada nada getir disana. "tapi kami siap mencintaimu sepenuh hati kami." lanjut Tayuya dengan nada yang masih sama dan air mata yang mulai jatuh dari iris indahnya.

DEG

"aku tidak rela melihatmu seperti ini terus Naruto chan." ucap Konan dengan sedikit terisak. "aku tidak rela melihat hatimu dimiliki wanita yang bahkan sudah melupakanmu !" ucap Konan dengan suaranya yang bergetar karena menangis.

DEG

hati Naruto serasa mencelos mendengar kalimat-kalimat dari para kekasihnya barusan. ia serasa bodoh sekali. seharusnya ia bersyukur karena memiliki 4 wanita yang berada di dekatnya saat ini. Naruto mulai membuka matanya yang tertutup dan mulai duduk dengan tegap. terlihat air mata yang sudah siap jatuh dari iris blue safirnya.

"arigatou minna." dan dengan ucapan barusan air mata Naruto mulai jatuh dari matanya. "aku berjanji akan mencintai kalian sepenuh hatiku" lanjut Naruto masih dengan menangis. "aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk melupakan dia dari hidupku." ucap Naruto sambil memandang satu persatu wanita yang ada di dekatnya.

4 wanita yang ada disana seketika tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"tapi karena kamu sudah mempermalukan kami dihadapan teman-temanmu maka kamu harus dihukum !" ucap Konan dengan background shinigami yang memanggul sabit di bahunya.

glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya.

"dan saat pesta sedang mencapai puncaknya kau malah menyuruh kami pulang. itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan." ucap Yugao menimpali.

glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah lagi. kini keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. dan ia mulai merangkak mundur.

"kau membuat kami harus memikirkan berbagai kalimat untuk menenangkan dirimu. dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang gratis Naruto kun." ucap Tayuya mendukung kedua wanita sebelumnya.

glek gubrak

Naruto yang terus merangkak mundur akhirnya terjatuh dari sofa. tapi ia berhenti saat badannya menyentuh sepasang kaki jenjang di belakang tubuhnya.

"kau harus membalas jasa kami Naruto kun" bisik Shizuka yang ternyata ada di belakang Naruto.

"HIIIIII..." Naruto berjingkat kaget saat mendengar siara Shizuka di belakangnya. "a-ampuni aku. ak-aku tidak ber-bermaksud be-begitu." ucap Naruto terbata-bata.

"Naruto kun/chan tidak akan ada ampun buatmu." ucap ke 4 wanita disana bersamaan.

lemon start guys...

warning: ada sedikit yuri scenenya

greb

Konan dan Tayuya langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan mengunci kedua tangan kekar tersebut kesamping pemuda itu. mereka langsung membuat Naruto berdiri dengan tangannya yang mereka kunci. mereka juga langsung meraup telinga Naruto.

"am-ampuni ak- emmmmhhh- eemmmhhhh-" ucapan Naruto langsung terputus saat Yugao langsung mencium bibir Naruto. Yugao langsung mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Naruto yang belum sempat bertahan.

Naruto memberontak dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Yugao yang sedang mencium paksa Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto untuk menghentikan gerakan memberontak tersebut.

sementara Shizuka yang berada di belakang Naruto juga langsung beraksi. ia langsung menggigit, menjilat dan menghisap leher Naruto dari belakang. Shizuka juga memberi kissmark di daerah tulang belikat Naruto dari belakang.

tangan nakal Shizuka langsung melepaskan kancing celana panjang Naruto dan membiarkan celana pemuda tersebut meluncur mulus ke atas lantai. setelah itu Shizuka segera menanggalkan celana boxer Naruto. jadi penis Naruto hanya tertutup oleh celana dalamnya saja.

Yugao yang mengetahui celana panjang dan boxer Naruto telah turun, langsung menggesek-gesekkan vaginanya yang masih tertutup celana ke penis Naruto yang hanya tertutup celana dalamnya saja.

"eemmmhhh~ eemmmhhhh~ aahhhhhh~ aaahhhh~" setelah beberapa saat berciuman akhirnya Yugao melepaskan ciuman paksanya dari Naruto. kini Naruto dapat mendesah bebas akibat kedua telinganya masih dijilati Konan dan Tayuya. dan jangan lupa lehernya yang terus diberi kissmark oleh Shizuka setelah perempuan tersebut menanggalkan celana dan boxer Naruto.

kaki Naruto bergetar hebat karena sudah tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya.

Tayuya dan Konan langsung menurunkan tubuh Naruto dengan perlahan ke atas lantai rumahnya yang dingin. mereka lalu menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak untuk berunding.

"lebih baik kita lanjutkan di kamar Konan chan saja yuk." ajak Yugao kepada ketiga wanita disana. usulan Yugao langsung mendapatkan anggukan antusias dari ketiga wanita disana.

dengan segera Konan dan Tayuya memapah tubuh Naruto yang sudah lemas menuju ke kamar Konan. Naruto dibaringkan di atas kasur Konan dan semua bajunya ditanggalkan. mereka sengaja menyisakan celana dalam Naruto yang masih menutup kejantanan pria bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut.

sementara Naruto sudah lemas dan tidak berdaya. wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan, dan kejantanannya terasa tersiksa karena tertutup celana dalamnya sendiri. tangan dan kakinya di ikat kembali dengan tali yang dulu pernah digunakan Konan untuk memperkosa sang pemuda.

"aaahhhh~ aaahhhhh~" setelah Konan mengikat tangan dan kaki Naruto di tiap ujung kasur miliknya, ia dan Tayuya langsung menjilat dan menghisap nipple Naruto dengan kuat. hal tersebut membuat Naruto mendesah tidak karuan. kemaluannya semakin mengeras dalam celana dalamnya.

seolah belum cukup menyiksa lelaki tersebut, Shizuka menggosok-gosok kejantanan Naruto dari luar celana dalam sang pemuda. sementara Konan memberi kissmark di daerah perut sang pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut.

"aarrgggggghhh-aaahhhhh~ aahhhhh~" Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Konan dan Tayuya menggigit putingnya lalu kembali mendesah saat mereka menjilatnya kembali.

"memohonlah Naruto chan. memohonlah pada kami untuk memuaskan dirimu." bisik Konan pada telinga Naruto. setelah berbisik seperti itu Konan langsung meraup telinga Naruto. jari lentiknya memainkan nipple sang pemuda yang tengah diperkosa untuk yang kesekian kali.

"aaahhhhh~ aahhhhhh~ ku-kumohon~ pu-puaskaaaannn~ dirikuuuu aaahhhh~ ak-aku sudahhhh~ ti-tidak tahhh~aannnn~" tanpa sadar Naruto telah memohon sembari mendesah karena tidak kepada 4 kekasihnya.

4 kekasihnya langsung menyeringai saat mendengar permohonan sang pemuda. mereka langsung menanggalkan pakaian masing. dan dalam waktu singkat mereka telah telanjang bulat.

Yugao mengenakan strap onnya dan setelah itu ia menarik Shizuka yang dekat dengannya. Yugao menciumi vagina Shizuka terlebih dahulu sebelum memanjakan wanita bersurai hitam tersebut.

sementara Konan mengarahkan penis Naruto tepat ke depan vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah.

"aaahhh~ aaahhh~" Konan mendesah saat penis Naruto meyentuh pintu lubang surgawinya dan mulai masuk secara perlahan.

sementara Tayuya langsung mencium mulut Naruto dengan ciuman panas. ia mengobrak-abrik mulut Naruto sembari memanjakan dirinya sendiri menggunakan tangannya yang sedang mengocok vaginanya sendiri.

blesss

"eeemmmhhhh~" Naruto mendesah tertahan saat seluruh penisnya masuk kedalam vagina Konan yang sudah sangat basah. ia merasakan penisnya dipijat oleh dinding vagina Konan. Konan mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dari lambat lalu semakin cepat.

bless

"aakkkhhhh~"sebuah desahan lain terdengar di samping Naruto. tanpa melihat ke samping Naruto sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah desahan Shizuka yang vaginanya sedang disodok oleh Yugao.

"aaakkkhh~ aakkhhh~ akkkhhhh~ akkkhhh~ pe-pelan aakkkhh~ pelan Yugao-aaakkkhhh~ chaaannn~" ucap Shizuka disertai desahan tidak karuan saat Yugao langsung menyodok vagina wanita tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Naruto yang mendengar desahan Shizuka semakin tersiksa saat Konan tidak menambah kecepatannya dalam menaik turunkan badannya. Naruto sangat tersiksa sekali dengan hal ini.

"eeemmmhhhh~ eeemmmhhh emmmmhhhh~" tapi ia mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman panas Tayuya saat tiba-tiba Konan menggoyangkan pinggangnya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

beberapa saat kemudian...

"aakkkhh~ aahhhh~ aaahhh~ ahhhh~ AAKKHHHHH~" "aaakkkhhh aahh aahhhh uuhhhhh AAAHHHHHH~" Shizuka melenguh saat ia mencapai puncaknya. vagina Shizuka langsung mengencang dan menjepit kuat strap on Yugao saat ia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Yugao juga langsung melenguh pertanda bahwa ia telah mencapai puncaknya saat strap onnya dijepit kuat oleh vagina Shizuka. Yugao menumpahkan semua cairan cintanya kedalam vagina Shizuka.

"aaahhh~ ahhhhhh~ aahhhhhh~ AAAHHHHH~" "aaahhh~ aaaahhhh~ aahhhhhh~ ahhhhh~ aaaahhhhh~ AAAAAHHHH~" tidak lama setelah itu Naruto dan Konan juga mencapai puncaknya Konan melenguh saat mencapai puncaknya. dan vaginanya seketika menyempit dan menjepit penis Naruto dengan kuat saat ia orgasme. Naruto tidak bisa bertahan akibat jepitan vagina Konan pada penisnya dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan spermanya yang sangat banyak kedalam vagina Konan. saking banyaknya sperma yang Naruto keluarkan, sebagian sperma tersebut meluber keluar dari vagina Konan dan jatuh ke perutnya dan sprei di bawahnya.

"hosh... hosh... hosh..." terdengar semua orang disana sedang mengatur nafasnya kecuali Tayuya yang langsung mengulum penis Naruto memaksanya berdiri kembali.

"aaahhhh~ aahhhh~" Naruto mendesah saat Tayuya mengulum penisnya. setelah beberapa saat dikulum oleh Tayuya penis Naruto akhirnya berdiri kembali.

Tayuya dengan cepat mengarahkan penis Naruto ke arah vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah.

blessss

"aahhhh~" "aaahhhh~"

Tayuya dan Naruto langsung mendesah bersamaan saat Tayuya memasukkan seluruh penis Naruto kedalam vaginanya. setelah itu Tayuya memompa penis Naruto dari lambat hingga semakin cepat.

glekk

Naruto merasa de javu dengan kejadian ini. ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri asal suara barusan dan terlihatlah Konan yang sedang berusaha memasukkan seluruh strap onnya kedalam mulut Shizuka. tangan Shizuka yang akan meronta langsung dikunci oleh Konan. sepertinya Konan ingin membalas dendam ulah Shizuka padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Shizuka membalikkan matanya saat seluruh strap on tersebut masuk kedalam mulutnya dan menyentuh kerongkongannya.

"aahhhh~ aahhhhh~ aahhhhhh~" Tayuya mendesah saat ia memompa penis Naruto dalam vaginanya.

"aaaahhh~ aahhh~ aahhhh~ ahhhh~" Konan juga ikut mendesah saat menyodok mulut Shizuka menggunakan strap onnya.

Yugao yang juga sudah pulih langsung mempersiapkan strap onnya di depan vagina Shizuka.

blesss

"aaahhhhhhh~" Yugao mendesah saat ia langsung melesakkan seluruh strap onnya kedalam vagina Shizuka.

beberapa saat kemudian terdengar lenguhan di kamar tersebut.

"aaahhhh~ aahhhh~ AAAHHHH~(lenguhan Tayuya)" "aaahhhh~ aahhhh~ AHHHH~(lenguhan Yugao)" "aaahhhh~ aahhhh~ AAHHHHH~(lenguhan Konan)" "eeemmmhhhh~ eemmmhhhh~ EEMMMHHH~(lenguhan Shizuka)" "aaahhhhh~ aahhhh~ uugghhh~ AAHHH~(lenguhan Naruto)" terdengar lenguhan Tayuya yang telah mencapai klimaksnya. vaginanya menjepit kuat penis Naruto. akibat jepitan vagina Tayuya, Naruto pun menumpahkan spermanya kedalam vagina Tayuya. setelah orgasme, seketika Tayuya ambruk di atas tubuh Naruto. tidak lama setelah itu terdengar lenguhan Konan yang mencapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya kedalam mulut Shizuka. tangan Konan sengaja menekan kepala Shizuka ke arahnya saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. hal itu membuat mata Shizuka membalik. Shizuka menelan sebagian cairan cinta Konan dan sebagian keluar dari mulutnya yang melenguh tertahan akibat ia mencapai orgasme juga saat vaginanya disodok oleh Yugao. di saat yang bersamaan Yugao juga melenguh dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya kedalam vagina Shizuka.

Naruto yang mendengar lenguhan Yugao dan Konan merasakan penisnya yang terjepit vagina Tayuya kembali berdiri.

Yugao yang mengetahui hal itu segera menyingkirkan Tayuya dari atas tubuh Naruto, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mengulum penis Naruto.

"aaaahhhhh~" Naruto mendesah saat penisnya dikulum oleh Yugao.

"aaahh~ aahhh~ aahhh~" Naruto mendesah saat Yugao menaik turunkan kepalanya sembari mengulum dan menghisap penis Naruto dengan mulutnya.

Yugao semakin bersemangat saat mendengar desahan Naruto. ia mempercepat menaik turunkan kepalanya untuk membuat Naruto orgasme.

"aahhhh~ aahhhh~ ahhhhh~ AAHHHHHH~"dan tidak lama setelah itu Naruto telah mencapai klimaksnya lagi. dengan sigap Yugao menelan semua cairan sperma Naruto tanpa sisa.

"tenang saja Naruto kun malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang buatmu." bisik Yugao pada telinga Naruto yang membuat Naruto merinding seketika.

dan setelah bisikan tersebut Naruto diperkosa habis-habisan oleh Yugao, Konan, dan Shizuka. seentara Tayuya sudah terbuai mimpi lebih dulu jadi dia tidak ikut berpesta dengan 3 predator yang lain.

 **TBC**

maaf minna jika masih banyak typos bertebaran, gaje, ooc, kepanjangan dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for you reviews and support.

Simon say...

"see you in next chapter guys"


	10. chapter 10

**Chapter** **10**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

 **Let the story begin...**

suatu pagi yang indah di desa Konoha

di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah megah milik sang Sichidaime hokage, Naruto masih terlihat berbaring di atas kasur. tapi beberapa menit kemudian pemuda ber iris blue safir tersebut mulai membuka matanya. setelah diperkosa semalaman Naruto tanpa sengaja tertidur karena kelelahan yang sangat luar biasa menyerang tubuhnya. ia melihat jam di dinding kamar Konan yang menunjukkan angka 10.24. ternyata ia bangun kesiangan hari ini. Naruto mencoba merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena tangan dan kakinya yang masih terikat di tiap ujung kasur king size milik Konan. ia melihat ke kanan dan kirinya tapi ia tidak menemukan ke 4 kekasihnya yang semalam memperkosanya.

'sebenarnya yang laki-laki di sini siapa sih ? aku atau mereka ? ' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya. 'kenapa malah aku yang selalu diperkosa ?' lanjutnya membatin.

' **akui saja Naruto bahwa kau memang tidak perkasa di atas ranjang. hahahaha**...' jawab Kurama dari mindscape Naruto sambil tertawa. ternyata Kurama mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

Naruto langsung drop dengan aura suram karena perkataan Kurama barusan. sementara Kurama langsung berhenti tertawa dan langsung sweetdrop saat melihat Naruto yang langsung down dengan aura suram.

" **he-hei Naruto aku hanya bercanda. jangan dianggap serius.** " ucap Kurama yang tidak tega saat melihat Naruto.

'ter-ternyata aku-aku memang tidak perkasa.' ucap Naruto dalam hati masih dengan aura yang suram.

" **HEI BAKA GAKI KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK ?!** " ucap Kurama yang kesal karena dicuekin.

'ternyata aku memang tidak perkasa.' ucap Naruto lagi dalam hati. ia tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kurama barusan.

Naruto langsung memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya menggunakan elemen fuuton miliknya. ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah menunduk dengan aura suram di atas kepala kuningnya. sementara Kurama hanya bisa sweetdrop lagi saat melihat Naruto memotong tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya menggunakan elemen fuutonnya tapi masih dengan kondisi suram tersebut.

' **hah...** ' Kurama hanya menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan acara tidurnya. ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan semangat sang hokage muda tersebut.

Naruto berjalan gontai keluar kamar Konan dengan keadaan telanjang. ia langsung menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk membersihkan diri.

setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya dan memakai pakaian resminya, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. meski sudah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapi, ternyata aura Naruto masih tetap suram seperti sebelumnya. ia berjalan dengan wajah menunduk menuju dapur dengan aura suramnya masih setia mengikutinya.

"ohayou Naruto chan/kun." ucapan sambut ke 4 kekasih Naruto saat mereka melihat Naruto berada di dekat dapur. mereka sudah terlihat segar dan rapi. tapi sapaan yang awalnya bersemangat langsung berubah melemah saat mereka melihat Naruto berjalan menuju dapur dengan kondisi suram. mereka langsung sweetdrop saat Naruto tidak menjawab sapaan mereka dan lebih memilih pundung dipojokan dapur sambil mematahkan sebuah ranting yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana.

"sebenarnya aku ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih ?" gumam Naruto berulang-ulang sambil memainkan ranting yang ia patahkan barusan di lantai dapur rumahnya. 4 kekasih Naruto semakin sweetdrop dan khawatir saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang biasanya bersemangat menjadi suram begini.

'ap-apa semalam ka-kami berlebihan ya ?' batin ke 4 kekasihnya bersamaan saat melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Na-Naruto kun ka-kamu baik-baik saja kan ?" tanya Shizuka dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"sebenarnya aku ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih ?" jangankan menjawab, Naruto malah menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

"hah..." ke 4 kekasihnya hanya menghela nafas saat sang pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu kekasihnya.

setelah beberapa saat pundung, akhirnya Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu kursi meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur rumahnya. Naruto memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan oleh para kekasihnya dengan aura yang masih tetap sama. bedanya Naruto sudah tidak bergumam lagi, tapi dia makan dengan aura yang membuat 4 kekasihnya merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

setelah memakan sedikit sekali makanannya, Naruto langsung berlalu dari dapur menuju pintu depan rumahnya. kini Naruto hendak berangkat ke kantornya.

"minna aku berangkat dulu." ucap Naruto yang masih bertahan dengan aura suramnya.

"ha-hai' Naruto kun/chan." ucap 4 kekasihnya yang sweetdrop saat melihat Naruto hendak berangkat menuju kantor hokage dengan aura seperti itu.

selama perjalanan menuju kantornya, banyak warga desa biadsa, shinobi atau kunoichi, dan teman seangkatannya yang khawatir saat melihat Naruto berangkat ke kantor dengan keadaan begitu.

'apa yang terjadi pada Hokage sama ?' batin orang-orang saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang berjalan gontai menuju kantornya.

Naruto berjalan menembus ramainya penduduk Konoha yang sedang beraktifitas dengan aura suram yang masih setia menyelimutinya. bahkan ada beberapa anak-anak kecil yang menangis saat melihat Naruto yang menuju kantornya.

setelah sampai di kantornya ia langsung menempelkan dahinya di atas meja kerjanya yang sudah diganti. jendela yang pecah juga sudah tidak ada bekasnya, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apapun pada kantor tersebut. setelah beberapa saat berlalu pun Naruto masih dalam keadaan suram.

tok tok tok

terdengar suara pintu kantor hokage diketuk, tapi Naruto masih tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya. sepertinya kata-kata Kurama tadi benar-benar 'jleb' buat Naruto.

dok dok dok

ketukan pada pintu kantor hokage tersebut terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"masuk." ucap Naruto akhirnya memberi izin pada sang pengetuk pintu untuk masuk, meski Naruto masih dalam posisi dan auranya yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

cklek

pintu kantor hokage terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda berambut nanas aka Shikamaru.

Shikamaru langsung sweetdrop saat melihat keadaan Naruto. entah sudah berapa orang yang Naruto buat sweetdrop saat melihat keadaannya.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto yang masih menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"aku baik-baik saja Shika." jawab Naruto tanpa merubah posisinya.

"hah..." Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. "aku kesini ingin menyerahkan beberapa dokumen yang telah aku selesaikan." lanjut Shikamaru sambil menaruh setumpuk dokumen ke atas meja Naruto.

"hai' terima kasih Shika." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada serius.

"hai'." jawab Naruto yang masih down. sepertinya Naruto tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan si pemuda nanas padanya meskipun nada yang ditekankan Shikamaru terdengar serius.

"sebenarnya apa yang merubah sikapmu semalam Naruto ? kemarin pagi kau terlihat ceria dan bersemangat, akan tetapi semalam saat pesta yakiniku dirumahku mengapa sifatmu berubah ? apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu ?" tanya Shikamaru beruntun pada sang hokage dihadapannya.

"tidak ada. semalam aku hanya kecapekan saja. dan maaf jika aku merusak pestamu dengan perubahan sikapku semalam." jawab Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari posisi downnya saat mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari asistennya.

"tidak Naruto. kau tidak merusak pestaku." ucap Shikamaru sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "tapi setidaknya jujurlah padaku tentang apa yang menganggumu saat pesta semalam." lanjut Shikamaru dengan nada serius. pemuda berambut nanas tersebut sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto semalam.

"maaf Shika." ucap Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan melihat ke desa Konoha melalui jendela kantornya sembari membelakangi sang asisten. " 'tapi itu bukan urusanmu.' " lanjut Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Shikamaru tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang apa yang menganggu Naruto. kini Shikamaru hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meringankan masalah si pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

setelah beberapa menit saling berdiam, akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dalam kantornya. sementara Naruto masih tetap memandangi keadaan desa melalui jendela kantornya.

mungkin jika dilihat dari belakang ia sedang melihat desa, tapi sebenarnya Naruto sedang tidak fokus pada keadaan desa yang ia pimpin. sebenarnya Naruto sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada perasaannya.

"sebaiknya aku menemui Kurama." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

ia mengambil posisi duduk bersila dan menutuo matanya. Naruto sedang berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa memasuki mindscapenya.

mindscape

Naruto muncul di atas kepala Kurama yang terlihat sedang tertidur.

"hai Kurama." sapa Naruto pada si rubah ber ekor 9.

" **akhirnya kau sudah normal kembali Naruto.** " ucap Kurama pada Naruto sembari membuka mata merahnya.

Naruto langsung turun dari kepala sang rubah yang sedang mengibaskan 9 ekornya kesana kemari.

"Kurama bisakah aku bertanya tentang sesuatu ?" tanya Naruto pada sang partner saat kakinya sdah menyentuh genangan air dibawahnya. Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang serius.

" **apa itu Naruto ?** " tanya Kurama sembari memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto.

"apa kau tahu perasaan apa yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menyelimuti hatiku ketika aku bertemu dengan orang-orang Hyuuga ? tanya Naruto. "aku seolah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi yang bergejolak di hatiku saat aku melihat mereka, terutama 'Hiashi'." lanjut Naruto menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia tanyakan pada sang partner. tidak lupa juga ia menekankan nama 'Hiashi' di akhir ucapannya barusan.

" **hm...** " terdengar Kurama yang sedang bergumam sembari menutup matanya. setelah beberapa saat bergumam Kurama mulai membuka matanya kembali. " **apa yang kau rasakan di hatimu adalah kebencian Naruto.** " jawab Kurama. " **kebencian bisa lahir dari mana saja. dan salah satunya adalah sakit hatimu saat lamaranmu ditolak oleh Hiashi.** " jelas Kurama pada Naruto.

"kebencian ya." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

" **perlu kau ketahui Naruto,** **kekuatan kebencian sangatlah menakutkan. karena kebencian, dapat merubah kepribadian manusia. karena kebencian, seseorang dapat melakukan sesuatu di luar akal sehat manusia.** **dan** **karena kebencian pula manusia dapat kehilangan akal sehatnya,** **dan salah satu contohnya adalah 'Uchiha Madara'.** " jelas Kurama panjang lebar pada Naruto. Kurana juga menekankan kalimatnya saat ia mengucapkan 'Uchiha Madara'.

"apa maksudmu Kurama ?" tanya Naruto yang merasa tersinggung karena ia disamakan dengan sang hantu shinobi.

" **kebencian itu juga datang dari rasa kasih sayang pada sesuatu yang berlebihan. lalu saat kau tidak bisa memiliki sesuatu yang kau cintai atau kau kehilangan sesuatu tersebut...** " Kurama menjeda kalimatnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. " **rasa kasih sayangmu akan berubah menjadi rasa kecewa yang sangat dalam. lalu dari kekecewaan tersebut akhirnya terlahir sebuah sifat baru yang kita sebut kebencian.** " lanjut Kurama menjelaskan.

"apa aku memang terlalu berlebihan dalam mencintai Hinata, Kurama ?" tanya Naruto yang mulai mengerti dengan penjelasan sang partner.

Kurama langsung tersenyum saat melihat pemuda di depannya mulai mengerti dengan apa yang ia jelaskan. " **satu saran saja dariku Naruto.** " ucap Kurama dengan nada serius.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah serius dan langsung menajamkan telinganya saat Kurama akan memberinya saran.

" **tempatkanlah cintamu pada sesuatu atau seseorang secukupnya saja. jangan terlalu mencintai sesuatu yang belum tentu kau miliki, jadi saat kau tidak bisa memiliki hal tersebut maka kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit hati yang berlebihan. dan yakinlah jika cintamu ditolak atau disia-siakan, Kami sama pasti akan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik dan lebih indah. Karena hanya Kami sama yang tau mana yang terbaik buatmu dan juga Kami sama selalu mempunyai rencana untuk semua makhluknya.** " ucap Kurama menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Naruto langsung tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Kurama barusan. hatinya sudah sedikit lebih lega dan juga ia sudah mulai menemui titik terang dari akar permasalahan kebenciannya.

"arigatou Kurama." ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum tulus. dan setelah itu Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk keluar dari mindscapenya.

dunia nyata...

Naruto mulai membuka matanya saat ia kembali dari mindscapenya. lalu ia berdiri dari posisi duduk beesilanya dan melihat ke arah desa. setelah memandang desa beberapa saat ia pun tersenyum lalu duduk di meja kerjanya untuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumen dan memberi stempel pada dokumen yang diserahkan oleh Shikamaru tadi.

Naruto terus bekerja dengan senyuman yang senantiasa terukir pada wajah tampannya. saking asyiknya bekerja Naruto tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah mulai menginjak jam 2 siang. ia lalu berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan meregangkan badannya.

tok tok tok

setelah meregangkan otot, Naruto mendengar pintu kantornya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"masuk." ucap Naruto memberi izin pada sang pengetuk pintu.

cklek

di depan kantornya terlihat 4 orang wanita yang masing-masing membawa bento di kedua tangan mereka. yup tidak lain dan tidak bukan mereka adalah para kekasih Naruto.

'akui saja Naruto bahwa kau memang tidak perkasa di atas ranjang. hahahaha...' entah kenapa Naruto malah teringat ejekan dari Kurama tadi pagi saat Naruto melihat ke 4 kekasihnya berdiri di depan kantornya. ia langsung pundung di salah satu sudut kantornya dengan aura suram lagi.

tentu saja hal tersebut membuat 4 kekasih Naruto langsung sweetdrop. 'perasaan tadi Naruto sudah baikan. kenapa sekarang begini lagi yah ?' ucap ke 4 wanita yang sedang berdiri di depan kantor Naruto.

"Na-Naruto kun ka-kami ingin mengajakmu makan siang. kan tadi ka-kamu hanya ma-makan sedikit sekali. ja-jadi kami berempat mem-membawakanmu bento untuk makan siang." ucap Shizuka yang menjadi perwakilan ketiga kekasih Naruto yang lain. ia berucap dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"aku tidak lapar Shizuka chan." jawab Naruto menolak ajakan kekasihnya dengan suara lemahnya.

"jika kamu tidak makan, nanti kamu bisa sakit Naruto chan." kali ini Konan yang berbicara.

"tidak. aku kan sudah bilang bahwa au tidak la-" krruuukkk

ucapan Naruto terputus akibat suara perutnya sendiri. sontak hal tersebut membuat 4 kekasihnya terkikik geli saat mendengar suara perut Naruto.

Naruto malah semakin down saat mendengar 4 kekasihnya terkikik geli akibat mendengar kebohongannya.

"ayolah Naruto chan kita makan bersama." ajak Yugao sembari memperlihatkan puppy eyes no jutsu nya. 3 kekasih Naruto yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"ugh..." Naruto paling tidak kuat menghadapi jutsu para kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"ayolah Naruto kun/chan kita makan bersama." ucap mereka bersamaan masih dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya masing-masing.

"iya-iya ayo kita berangkat." ucap Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat menghadapi jutsu andalan mereka. entah kenapa dia selalu merasa tidak berdaya jika menghadapi 4 kekasihnya.

"yay." 4 kekasih Naruto langsung senang bukan main saat Naruto menuruti ajakan mereka.

"hah..." semenatara Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat melihat tingkah kekanakan 4 kekasihnya. tapi setelah itu seulas senyum langsung terlihat di wajah tampannya.

akhirnya mereka ber lima berangkat untuj makan siang bersama.

setelah makan siang dan bercanda bersama 4 kekasihnya, Naruto merasa hatinya sangat nyaman. dia langsung kembali ke kantornya menggunakan hiraishinnya saat Naruto melihat 4 kekasihnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan 'menyerang' dirinya.

dan disinilah dia sekarang di dalam kantor tempatnya bekerja. saat tangannya akan mengambil sebuah dokumen, Naruto baru teringat janjinya kepada sang tahanan cantik yang ia janjikan pembebasan bersyarat hari ini.

'setelah menyelesaikan semua dokumen ini, aku akan membuat surat pembebasan untuk Guren.' ucap Naruto dalam hati sembari tersenyum.

' **sepertinya kau akan memiliki kekasih baru lagi ya, Naruto ?** ' tanya Kurama dari dalam mindscapenya.

'jangan ngawur kalau ngomong, dasar baka kitsune !' jawab Naruto yang kesal dengan omongan Kurama.

' **jika bukan kekasih baru, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri baka gaki ?!** ' tanya Kurama lagi berusaha memojokkan Naruto.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. ia langsung salting sendiri. 'cih diamlah !' jawab Naruto yang tidak mau meladeni omongan sang partner.

Kurama yang mendengar Naruto mendecih dan melihat Naruto salting hanya menyeringai senang. setelah itu Kurama kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

beberapa saat kemudian...

Naruto telah menyelesaikan semua dokumen sekaligus surat pembebasan bersyarat untuk Guren. Naruto melihat jam di dinding kantornya yang menunjukkan pukul 17.27. 'ternyata sudah sore.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursi kerjanya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kantornya. Naruto meninggalkan gedung hokage dan menerobos keramaian penduduk desa yang tengah beraktifitas sore itu dengan langkah yang cepat. meskipun berjalan cepat Naruto tetap membalas atau tersenyum saat disapa para warga desa yang melihatnya lewat.

beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat tujuannya. ia langsung memasuki gedung tahanan di hadapannya dan langsung menuju sel Guren.

"hai Guren chan." ucap Naruto dengan nada ceria saat ia sampai di depan sel Guren.

"hai Naruto kun." jawab Guren dengan nada kaku. tapi suara Guren barusan menunjukkan ada sedikit nada kebahagiaan saat melihat pemuda kuning tersebut datang.

"jangan kaku begitu Guren chan. aku datang kesini untuk menepati janjiku kemarin." ucap Naruto sembari menunjukkan sebuah surat yang ia keluarkan dari haori yang Naruto kenakan. "sesuai janjiku kemarin. aku akan memberikan surat pembebasan bersyarat untukmu." lanjut Naruto sambil menunjukkan kertas menunjukkan kertas yang ia pegang kehadapan Guren.

mata Guren langsung membelalak terkejut saat ia mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Naruto barusan. 'ternyata Naruto kun tidak bercanda.' ucap Guren dalam hati. tanpa sadar air mata Guren telah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa masih ada orang lain yang peduli padanya.

"arigatou hiks Naruto kun" ucap Guren sembari terisak. ia sangat terharu dengan kelembutan dan kepedulian Naruto terhadapnya.

"ayo kita keluar dari sini." ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu penjara khusus milik Guren. Naruto menempelkan tangannya yang ia aliri chakranya pada fuin di pintu sel penjara Guren untuk membuka sel khusus tersebut.

setelah pintu sel terbuka, Guren langsung berjalan keluar lalu menghambur memeluk Naruto. ia mengusapkan wajahnya yang penuh air mata ke bahu Naruto. Naruto langsung membalas pelukan Guren sembari mengelus punggung wanita bersurai biru tersebut berusaha menenangkan wanita yang tengah memeluknya saat ini.

"arigatou Naruto kun. arigtou..." Guren terus mengucapkan terima kasihnya kepada Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya terhadap pemuda dihadapannya.

Naruto juga mempererat pelukannya terhadap wanita bersurai biru tersebut. tangan Naruto juga masih mengelus punggung Guren.

"ayo aku antar kau ke toko pakaian dulu" ucap Naruto pada Guren yang sudah mulai agak tenang dan perlahan wanita tersebut melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto. Guren menatap bingung ke arah Naruto saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut. "kau harus mengganti pakaianmu dulu. jika kau keluar dengan pakaian begini maka kau akan menarik perhatian para warga desa." lanjut Naruto menjelaskan maksudnya mengajak Guren ke toko pakaian.

"hm... baiklah." jawab Guren. "tapi Naruto kun yang bayar ya." lanjut Guren dengan nada manja.

"iya." jawab Naruto singkat. "Guren chan pegang tanganku." ucap Naruto sambil mengukurkan tangan kanannya.

Guren hanya mengangguk dan langsung memegang tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya. setelah saling berpegangan, kedua orang tersebut langsung menghilang dari sana dan muncul di dalam sebuah toko pakaian di desa Konoha. Guren agak terhuyung saat sampai di toko baju tersebut, karena ini kali pertamanya ia pergi ke suatu tempat menggunakan hiraishin. Naruto mendudukkan Guren di sebuah kursi di dalam toko tersebut.

"kau pilih saja pakaian yang kau suka." ucap Naruto kepada Guren. ia lalu mengeluarkan kunai yang memiliki fuin hiraishin di gagangnya. "aku mau pergi sebentar. setelah kau selesai memilih pakaian dan aku belum datang, goyangkan saja kunai ini ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu aku akan datang menjemputmu." lanjut Naruto kepada Guren.

"hai' Naruto kun." jawab Guren yang mengerti. "kalau boleh tahu, memang Naruto kun mau kemana ?" tanya Guren yang sepertinya kurang nyaman jika ditinggal oleh Naruto.

"aku ada urusan sebentar. jika sudah selelsai aku akan kesini lagi. dan jika belum maka goyangkan saja kunaiku." ucap Naruto disertai senyumnya yang menawan.

"hai'." jawab Guren akhirnya.

Naruto mengelus kepala Guren lalu pergi menggunakan hiraishinnya menuju rumah Shikamaru.

Guren langsung memilih beberapa baju yang ia suka. setelah itu ia mencobanya di kamar ganti. untung hari sudah mulai masuk malam jadi toko baju tersebut tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. jadi Guren bisa lebih leluasa memilih dan mecoba baju yang ia suka.

sementara itu dikediaman Nara...

terlihat sang kepala keluarga Nara sedang duduk sendirian sembari menikmati kopi buatan istrinya di ruang tamu. Shikamaru aka sang kepala keluarga terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. 'sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berubah menjadi seperti tiu, Naruto ?' ia masih berpikir tentang apa yang mengubah sifat Naruto saat pesta yakiniku semalam.

tok tok tok

Shikamaru berhenti berpikir saat ia mendengar suara pintuk rumahnya diketuk. Shikamaru mengangkat badannya dengan malas lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

'siapa yang bertamu ya ?' ucap Shikamaru dalam hati sembar berjalan menuju pintu depan.

cklek

"oh ternyata kau Naruto. mari silahkan masuk." ucap Shikamaru saat membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan mempersilahkan masuk Naruto.

"terima kasih Shikamaru." ucap Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Shikamaru.

"silahkan duduk. mau kopi atau teh ?" Shikamaru mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sembari menawari sang hokage minuman.

"tidak usah repot-repot. aku cuma sebentar kog." jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum. "lagipula sebentar lagi aku masih harus menjemput seseorang." lanjut Naruto sembari duduk di sofa.

"apa ada sesuatu yang penting ?" lanjut Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto.

"tidak aku kesini hanya untuk minta maaf padamu soal sikapku tadi pagi saat di kantor." ucap Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"oh... masalah itu. iya tidak apa-apa kog." jwab Shikamaru santai. "jadi apa kau sudah mau bercerita tentang apa yang mengganggumu ?" lanjut Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto.

"hai'" jawab Naruto mantab. "tapi sebaiknya informasi ini jangan sampai bocor ke siapapun." lanjut Naruto dengan nada serius.

"kau bisa mempercayaiku Naruto." ucap Shikamaru dengan nada yang serius pula.

lalu Naruto menceritakan tentang awal mula dari sifatnya yang sejak 3 tahun lalu berubah menjadi dingin sampai bagian dimana ia menghakimi keluarga Hyuuga kemarin sesaat setelah Shikamaru meninggalkannya sendirian. (kecuali bagian dia diperkosa para kekasihnya tentunya).

"APA ?!" Shikamaru sangat terkejut dan berdiri dari sofanya saat mendengar bahwa Naruto memberikan sebuah kebijakan sepihak kepada keluarga yang paling dihormati di desa Konoha. "Naruto, Hiashi Hyuuga merupakan orang penting dari para tetua desa. jika para tetua lain mengetahui kau memperlakukannya seperti itu, kau bisa dilengserkan dari jabatanmu sebagai hokage !" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada sedikit panik.

"apa kau tidak ingat apa yang aku katakan saat sidang council tempo hari, Shikamaru ?" tanya Naruto dengan santainya. Naruto seperti tidak begitu peduli jika ia akan dilengserkan dari jabatannya.

Shikamaru mencoba mengingat kembali tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya saat sidang council tempo hari. Shikamaru langsung ternenenung saat ingat apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada serius sekaligus penasaran.

"aku sendiripun juga tidak tahu. hehehe..." jawab Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

GUBRAK

Shikamaru langsung terjungkal kebelakang saat mendengar jawaban dan melihat ekspresi bodoh Naruto.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu ?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada kesal sambil bangun dari acara terjungkalnya barusan.

"tujuanku yang sebenarnya akan dijawab oleh berjalannya waktu Shikamaru." kali ini Naruto menjawab dengan nada serius.

"sejak kapan kau suka bermain misteri dan rahasia Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru.

"entahlah..." jawab Naruto sekenanya. "baiklah aku mau pamit dulu Shikamaru." lanjut Naruto berpamitan pada sang tuan rumah.

"hah... baiklah." jawab Shikamaru kepada Naruto. setelah itu Shikamaru mengantar Naruto sampai pintu depan.

"terima kasih atas waktumu Shikamaru. aku pergi dulu." setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto langsung menghilang menggunakan hirashinnya.

di toko pakaian tempat Guren berbelanja...

Guren ternyata masih memilih pakaian yang menurutnya bagus dan akan cocok untuknya.

Naruto muncul di depan toko pakaian tempat ia meninggalkan Guren beberapa menit yang lalu. seteah itu ia masuk untuk mencari keberadaan wanita bersurai biru tersebut.

tapi Naruto langsung sweetdrop saat melihat Guren yang kesulitan membawa pakaian yang akan ia beli ke arah kasir. Naruto dengan sigap langsung membantu wanita tersebut untuk membawa belanjaannya ke kasir.

sang pegawai yang bertugas di kasir langsung dengan sigap menghitung semua pakaian yang telah ditaruh di atas meja kasir oleh Guren.

setelah sang pegawai toko menghitung totalnya...

"total semua pakaian yang dibeli nona ini adalah 1.279.430 yen." ucap sang pegawai penjaga kasir.

DUARR

Naruto langsung membeku dengan background petir menyambar saat mendengar nominal yang di ucapkan oleh pegawai berwajah cantik dihadapannya.

"ap-apa nona tidak salah menghitungnya ?" tanya Naruto mencoba memastikan.

"tidak Hokage sama. semua pakaian yang diambil nona muda ini merupakan koleksi terbaru tahun ini." jawab pegawai tersebut.

"ugh..." Naruto langsung memegng dadanya yang merasakan sakit saat ia tahu bahwa isi dompet dan tabungannya akan langsung lenyap jika harus membayar semua pakaian yang dibawa Guren.

"a-anoo Guren chan bisakah kamu mengurangi sedikit saja belanjaanmu ?" tanya Naruto yang mencari celah untuk menyelamatkan isi dompet dan tabungannya.

"tidak Naruto kun." jawab Guren singkat. "tadi kan Naruto kun sendiri yang bilang bahwa aku boleh memilih pakaian apapun yang aku suka." balas Guren kepada Naruto. "apa jangan-jangan Naruto kun mau mengingkari janji ?" ucap Guren dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"ugh..." Naruto langsung terhuyung saat melihat mata Guren yang berkaca-kaca. 'apa semua perempuan bisa melakukan hal tersebut ya ?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'mereka benar-benar mengerikan.' lanjut Naruto membatin.

"ti-tidak. ak-aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku sendiri." ucap Naruto sedikit tergagap.

"terima kasih Naruto kun." ucap Guren lalu mengambil semua belanjaannya yang sudah di bungkus plastik, lalu berjalan keluar dari toko pakaian dan menunggu Naruto di luar toko.

sementara pegawai di depan Naruto sudah mulai merasakan badannya memanas. wajahnya sudah mulai memerah, matanya menjadi sayu, dan peluh mulai membasahi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya. bahkan seragam yang dikenakan pegawai tersebut sudah basah oleh peluhnya. ia menggerakkan badannya kesana-kemari karena merasakan gejolak dalam tubuhnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi setiap detiknya.

"hokage sama, anda boleh membayar setengahnya saja." ucap pegawai perempuan yang tengah horny tersebut.

mata Naruto langsung berbinar saat mendengar hal itu. "be-benarkah ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada antusias. 'tapi perasaanku kog tidak enak ya ?' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"ha-hai'." jawab pegawai tersebut. "tapi dengan satu syarat..." lanjut perempuan tersebut dengan suara yang sexy.

"apa syaratnya ?" tanya Naruto penasaran. perasaan Naruto semakin tidak enak.

"anda harus menjadi 'milik saya' malam ini." ucap pegawai tersebut dengan nada yang sangat sensual.

"oh tidak perlu. aku akan membayar semuanya." ucap Naruto yang langsung kehilangan nada antusiasnya. ia langsung memberikan sejumlah uang kepada pegawai wanita tersebut. dan setelah membayar tagihnnya Naruto langsung keluar dari toko.

"apa sudah dibayar Naruto kun ?" tanya Guren yang berada diluar toko.

"hai'." jawab Naruto dengan nada lemas. 'beristirahatlah dengan tenang di alam sana dompetku...' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil menangis.

"maaf Naruto kun jika aku merepotkanmu. tapi bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu ?" ucap Guren dengan nada agak ragu.

"tanya saja Guren chan ?" ucap Naruto dengan nada lemah. sepertinya Naruto masih meratapi nasib dompetnya yang telah 'pergi ke alam sana(?)'.

"di mana aku akan tinggal Naruto kun ?" tanya Guren kepada Naruto.

DUAR

lagi-lagi Naruto berdiri membeku dengan background petir menyambar. 'ugh... bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan hal sepenting itu ?' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"uh... dimana ya ?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil memasang pose berpikir.

beberapa saat kemudian...

"apa aku boleh tinggal di tempat Naruto kun sementara waktu ?" tanya Guren kepada Naruto yang dari tadi terus berpikir.

"wah maaf Guren chan tapi-" ucapan Naruto seketika berhenti saat pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut melihat Guren menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu nya.

"baiklah kau boleh tinggal di tempatku." ucap Naruto yang akhirnya mengalah. "tapi nanti jangan terkejut saat sampai di kediamanku." lanjut Naruto kepada Guren yang langsung mengangguk antusias dengan perkataan Naruto.

setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kediaman megah sang Sichidaime hokage.

beberapa menit kemudian mereka ahirnya sampai di kediaman sang Sichidaime hokage aka rumah Naruto.

"tadaima..." ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu rumah megahnya.

"Naruto kun apa kau tinggal bersama orang lain ?" tanya Guren penasaran.

"okaeri Naruto kun/chan." pertanyaan Guren langsung terjawab oleh 4 suara wanita yang menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

Konan, Yugao, Tayuya, dan Shizuka muncul dari arah dapur stetelah menjawab salam Naruto barusan. ke 4 wanita tersebut langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto hingga membuat pemuda tersebut sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

"siapa wanita ini Naruto kun ?" tanya Shizuka kepada Naruto.

"bu-bukankah kau Guren chan ?" pertanyaan tersebut bukan muncul dari Naruto melainkan dari Tayuya. "kau Guren si pengguna kekkei genkai shoton itu kan ?" ucap Tayuya memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

"hai' ini memang aku, Yuya chan." jawab Guren dengan nada santai tapi terkesan sopan. "lama tidak bertemu sepertinya kau bisa melihat kembali Yuya chan." lanjut Guren berbasa basi. Tayuya langsung memeluk wanita bersurai biru tersebut.

"hai'. ini semua berkat Naruto yang mengembalikan penglihatanku seperti sedia kala." jawab Tayuya dalam pelukannya. sepertinya kedua orang ini memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat saat mereka berdua menjadi budak Orochimaru. "bagaimana kabarmu Guren chan ?" tanya Tayuya menanyakan keadaan Guren sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"beberapa tahun ini aku menjadi tahanan desa Konoha. tapi seperti yang kau lihat Naruto kun telah memberiku kebebasan bersyarat." ucap Guren sembari menunjuk Naruto.

"lebih baik kita makan malam dulu. karena Naruto kun sudah datang." ucap Shizuka memotong pembicaraan kedua wanita tersebut.

setelah Shizuka berucap demikian, semua orang disana langsung berjalan menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. kecuali Guren yang harus menaruh semua pakaian yang ia beli barusan ke dalam sebuah kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

mereka makan diselingi candaan oleh Tayuya, Guren, atau Naruto. sementara Yugao, Shizuka, dan Konan hanya sesekali tertawa.

rumah megah Naruto yang 3 tahun yang lalu kelam dan sepi, kini berubah menjadi ramai dan penuh warna sejak kedatangan ke 5 wanita yang ada di sana.

setelah makan malam usai mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk mengobrol kecuali Naruto dan Guren yang masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Naruto ke kamarnya untuk mebersihkan dirinya setelah seharian beraktifitas. sementara Guren juga membersihkan dirinya lalu mengganti pakaian tahanannya dengan pakaian yng baru dibelikan Naruto barusan.

setelah beberapa menit Naruto membersihkan dirinya, ia keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. ia tak langsung mengambil pakaian seperti biasanya. ia memilih rebahan di atas kasur dengan handuk yang masih setia melilit pinggangnya.

sementara Guren yang telah selesai membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya berencana akan ke ruang keluarga untuk bersantai dengan 4 kekasih Naruto. tapi gejolak dalam tubuhnya kembali menguasai dirinya kala ia melewati depan pintu kamar Naruto. badannya terasa panas, matanya menjadi sayu, dan deru nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

tanpa sadar tangannya telah memegang knop pintu kamar Naruto lalu membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

cklek

Guren masuk dengan mengendap endap seperti seorang pencuri. ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar Naruto dengan sangat perlahan hingga hampir tidak menimbulkan suara.

Guren berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang rebahan di atas kasur dengan handuk yang melilit pinggang pemuda tersebut. sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ada 'penyusup' yang memasuki kamarnya. Guren berdiri diam di samping kaur Naruto. ia melihat detail wajah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah terbuai mimpi.

'tampan sekali.' ucap Guren dalam hati saat ia melihat wajah Naruto. ia melihat dari atas kebawah hingga pandangannya berhenti pada penis Naruto yang masih tertidur. 'aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.' lanjutnya membatin.

 **lemon start guys...**

Guren mulai dengan melucuti pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. vaginanya sudah sangat basah dan terus berkedut minta dimanjakan. peluh sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang putih dan bersih.

setelah melucuti pakaian yang ia kenakan ia mulai melepas ikatan handuk Naruto dengan hati-hati dan perlahan. terbesit rasa takut dalam hatinya jika sampai Naruto terbangun dan mengusirnya dari kediaman sang pemuda.

tapi akal sehat Guren sudah lenyap. ia sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi. yang terpenting buatnya sekarang adalah menyetubuhi lelaki dihadapannya saat ini. Guren sudah tidak peduli lagi jika nantinya ia akan diusir dari rumah sang pemuda.

setelah handuk tersebut lepas, Guren langsing takjub dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. sebuah penis dengan ukuran yang 'wow' buatnya. ia menyentuh penis tersebut dengan jari lentiknya. hal tersebut membuat sang pemuda menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

'sebaiknya aku mencari sesuatu untuk menahan gerakan Naruto jika ia bangun nanti.' ucap Guren dalam hati.

setelah itu Guren mulai membuka laci di kamar Naruto satu persatu dengan perlahan dan berusaha tidak membuat suara yang bisa membangunkan sang pemuda.

setelah beberapa saat mencari akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah lakban hitam di sebuah laci yang berada di samping lemari pakaian Naruto.

setelah itu ia mengangkat kedua tangan Naruto ke atas kepala bersurai kuning tersebut lalu membungkus kedua tangan Naruto menggunakan lakban yang ia temukan. Guren melakban dari jari sampai siku tangan Naruto. ia juga melakban kaki Naruto sampai lutut untuk berjaga-jaga jika Naruto nanti terbangun dan memberontak menggunakan kakinya. setelah selesai melakban kaki Naruto sampai lututnya, ia juga melakban mulut Naruto berjaga-jaga jika Naruto berteriak.

setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Guren menaruh lakban tersebut di meja dekat kasur Naruto, lalu mengambil sebuah lotion kulit yang ia gosokkan di kedua telapak tangannya.

setelah dirasa cukup licin Guren mulai menggosok penis Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya.

tentu saja sentuhan Guren membuat sang pemilik kejantanan terbangun dari mimpinya. "hhhmmmpppp hhhmmppp ?! (apa yang terjadi ?!)" Naruto bergumam sambil menggeliat mencoba menjauh dari rangsangan yang diberikan Guren pada penisnya. ia melihat kedua tangan dan kakinya yang sudah dilakban oleh Guren.

"oh... ternyata Naruto kun sudah bangun." ucap Guren dengan nada sexy. wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat. "malam ini kau akan menjadi 'milikku' suka atau tidak." ucap Guren dengan menekankan kata 'milikku'.

Naruto membelalak terkejut saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia akan diperkosa oleh wanita pengguna shoton yang kini sedang mengocok penisnya.

"HHHHMMPPPP HHHMMPPPPP !( KUMOHON HENTIKAN !)" Naruto bergumam sambil berusaha menjauhkan badannya dari jangkauan Guren yang akhirnya berujung sia-sia.

"tenang saja Naruto kun. aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut." ucap Guren sambil mempercepat kocokan tangannya pada penis Naruto.

"hhhmmmppphhh~ hhhhhmmmppphhh~" desahan telah keluar dari mulut Naruto yang dilakban. tanpa sadar ia telah menikmati kocokan Guren pada penisnya.

Guren yang mendengar Naruto mendesah tertahan semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada penis Naruto. mulutnya mulai menjilat dan menghisap puting Naruto untuk menambah kenikmatan kepada sang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut.

tangan kiri Guren sudah berpindah ke vaginanya sendiri. ia menggesekkan tangan kirinya ke vaginanya sendiri untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

setelah beberapa saat, tangan kanan Guren akhirnya merasakan penis Naruto berkedut tanda bahwa Naruto akan mencapai puncaknya. Guren semakin mempercepat kocokan tangannya. mulutnya sesekali berpindah ke telinga Naruto. Guren juga semakin mempercepat gesekan tangan kirinya pada vaginanya untuk memberi kenikmatan pada dirinya sendiri. mulutnya juga semakin gencar memberi kissmark pada bahu, leher, dan perut Naruto.

"hmmmpphhhh~ hhhhhhhmmmppp~ hhhhmmpppphhh~ HHHHMMMMPPPHHH~" Naruto melenguh saat ia mencapai puncaknya. badannya melengkung ke atas saat ia mencapai orgasmenya. spermanya menyembur keluar ke atas lalu jatuh mengenai perutnya.

"aaahhh~ aaahhhhh~ aaahhhh~ AAAHHHHH~" tidak lama setelah Naruto mencapai puncaknya, Guren juga melenguh tanda bahwa ia juga mencapai puncaknya.cairan cinta Guren keluar membasahi sprei kasur Naruto.

tapi kocokan tangan Guren pada Penis Naruto tidak berhenti. tangan kanan Guren terus mengocok kejantanan Naruto agar penis Naruto tetap tegak berdiri.

"hhhhmmmmppp~ hhhhmmmpppphhhh~" Naruto tidak berhenti mendesah setelah mencapai orgamse karena penisnya yang akan tidur dipaksa terus berdiri oleh Guren dengan terus mengocoknya.

tangan Guren berhasil membuat penis Naruto tetap berdiri dengan gagah. setelah itu Guren berhenti mengocok penis Naruto dan mulai berpindah posisi ke atas tubuh Naruto dan mengapit badan pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut menggunakan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Naruto yang melihat Guren berpindah ke atas tubuhnya langsung menggeliat kesana-kemari mencoba menghindar.

"hhhmmmmppp hhhhmmmmppp. (kumohon jangan.)" Naruto bergumam sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tenang saja Naruto kun." ucap Guren pada Naruto yang ada dibawahnya. setelah itu Guren membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah telinga Naruto. "nanti kau juga akan menikmatinya." bisiknya tepat pada telinga Naruto.

bisikan Guren membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan. ia semakin menggeliat berusaha menjauh. tapi usahanya sia-sia saja karena badannya yang sudah dikunci oleh kedua kaki jenjang Guren.

setelah itu Guren menurunkan sedikit badannya dan mengarahkan penis Naruto ke arah vaginanya.

"HHHMMMPPPP HHHMMMMPPPP HHHMMPPP ! (HENTIKAN GUREN CHAN !)" Naruto bergumam lebih keras dengan mata melotot. ia berusaha menghentikan aksi Guren yang hendak memperkosanya. tapi Guren tidak peduli dengan gumaman atau pelototan dari Naruto.

"aaaahhhhh~" Guren mendesah nikmat saat ia menggesek-gesekkan penis Naruto pada pintu vaginanya. hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang semakin menatap horror ke arah Guren. Naruto semakin berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. tapi jepitan kaki Guren membuatnya tidak berdaya.

blesss

"aaahhhh~" "hhhhhmmmpp" dengan gerakan mendadak Guren memasukkan seluruh penis Naruto masuk kedalam vaginanya. hal itu membuat Guren mendesah dan Naruto yang bergumam sembari menutup matanya. air mata keluar dari mata Naruto yang terpejam.

Guren dengan sigap menjilati air mata Naruto. hal itu membuat Naruto semakin merinding.

"sebentar lagi kau akan menikmati ini Naruto kun~" ucap Guren berbisik ke telinga Naruto setelah selesai menjilati air mata pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut. setelah berbisik Guren langsung meraup telinga Naruto sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya naik turun.

"eeeemmmhhhh~ eeeemmmhhhh~" Guren mendesah tertahan dalam kegiatannya meraup telinga Naruto.

sementara Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat berusaha menolak kenikmatan yang mendatangi tubuhnya.

"hhmmpppp~" tapi usaha Naruto langsung berhenti saat mulut Guren berpindah ke nipple Naruto. Guren menjilati dan menggigit lembut nipple Naruto membuat pemuda tersebut mendesah tertahan.

Guren tersenyum dalam aktifitasnya menjilat dan menghisap nipple Naruto. ia juga semakin mempercepat goyangan pinggangnya untuk memompa penis Naruto.

"aahhh~ aahhhhh~ ahhhh~ aaahhhh~" Guren melepaskan jilatan dan hisapannya dari nipple Naruto sehingga ia bisa mendesah dengan leluasa.

"hhhmmmppp~ hhhhmmpppp~ hhhmmmppp~" Naruto tanpa sadar juga ikut mendesah saat Guren semakin mempercepat pompaannya pada penis Naruto.

peluh sudah membasahi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. mereka sudah kehilangan akal sehat mereka. mereka sudah terhanyut dalam permainan mereka, sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa 4 kekasih Naruto sedang mengintip kegiatan mereka dari luar jendela kamar Naruto.

mereka berempat sudah menonton aksi Guren memperkosa Naruto sejak mereka mendengar desahan Guren dari kamar Naruto. mereka mencoba masuk ke kamar Naruto melalui pintu, tapi karena pintu kamar Naruto terkunci jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menonton lewat jendela kamar Naruto.

mereka memanjakan diri mereka sendiri dengan menggesekan tangan mereka sendiri ke vagina mereka yang masih tertutup celana.

"aaahhhh~ aahhhh~ aahhhh~ aahhh~ hhhmmmmm~ aahhhhh~" desahan Guren semakin terdengar erotis saat ia semakin mempercepat gerakan pingganggnya yang naik turun.

"aahhhh~ aahhhh~ ahhhh~ aaaaahhh~ AAAAAHHHHHH~" "hhhmmpppphhhh hhhmmppphhh~ hhhmmmmpppp~ HHHHHMMMPPPP~" Guren langsung melenguh saat ia mencapai orgasmenya. tidak lama setelah itu Naruto juga ikut melenguh tertahan saat ia merasakan otot vagina Guren yang menjepit penisnya sangat kuat. Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam vagina Guren. mereka saling bertukar cairan cinta masing-masing. tapi vagina Guren tak mampu menampung semua sperma Naruto, jadi sebagian sperma Naruto meluber keluar dari vagina Guren.

lemon end guys...

"hah hah hah..." terdengar suara deru nafas Guren yang terengah-engah setelah mencapai orgasmenya. Guren mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. sementara Naruto juga sedang mengatur nafasnya. mereka masih belum sadar jika ada 4 wanita yang mengintip mereka.

"AAAHHHHHH~" "AAHHHHHH~" "AAHHHHHHH~" "AAAHHHHHH~" Naruto dan Guren terkesiap saat mereka mendengar 4 lenguhan dengan suara yang berbeda dari luar kamar Naruto.

Guren langsung turun dari kasur Naruto untuk melihat keluar jendela asal suara lenguhan tersebut. Guren langsung sweetdrop saat melihat 4 kekasih Naruto telah tergeletak di bawah jendela dengan pakaian lengkap dan tangan mereka uang masih menempel di vagina mereka yang masih tertutup celana. celana mereka terlihat basah di bagian tengah.

"apa yang kalian lakukan di luar kamar Naruto kun ?" tanya Guren kepada 4 wanita yang tergeletak disana dengan nada bingung dan sweetdrop yang belum hilang.

"aaahhh ?!" mereka ber 4 langsung tersentak kaget saat mereka mendengar suara Guren barusan. wajah mereka langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Gu-Guren chan sendiri ngapain di dalam kamar Naruto ? telanjang buat lagi." tanya balik Tayuya dengan sedikit tergagap dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

blussshhh

wajah Guren juga langsung ikutan memerah malu saat ia lupa memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"ak-aku-" "Guren chan kenapa kau tidak mengajak kami berpesta ?" ucapan Guren langsung dipotong oleh peryanyaan Konan.

"hah ?" Guren menatap bingung para kekasih Naruto.

"biasanya kami 'berpesta' bersama. jika Guren mau ikut, kami tidak keberatan kog." ucap Yugao dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. tidak lupa juga ia menekankan kata 'berpesta'.

"kami tidak keberatan berbagi Naruto kun dengan siapapun. apa lagi jika orang itu adalah kamu Guren chan. kau sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu keluarga besar kami." kali ini Tayuya yang berucap dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"tapi jika kamu ingin ikut berpesta kau harus berjanji satu hal..." ucap Shizuka menggantung yang membuat Guren penasaran.

"apa itu Shizuka chan ?" tanya Guren kepada wanita bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Guren chan..." ucap Konan menggantung.

"harus..." lanjut Yugao.

"berjanji..." lanjut Tayuya.

"untuk..." lanjut Shizuka.

"mencintai Naruto kun/chan sepenuh hatimu." ucap mereka kompak. Guren hanya tersenyum saat mendengar syarat yang diucapkan oleh 4 kekasih Naruto.

"hai'. aku berjanji akan mencintai Naruto kun sepenuh hatiku." ucap Guren dengan suara lembut dan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

"baiklah. ayo berpesta !" seru Konan, Yugao, Tayuya, dan Shizuka dengan nada bersemangat. Guren kembali sweetdrop saat melihat ke 4 kekasih Naruto begitu bersemangat saat akan memperkosa sang lelaki tersebut.

ke 4 wanita itu langsung masuk ke kamar Naruto melalui jendela.

"Naruto chan/kun~" ucap ke 4 kekasih Naruto dengan nada sexy saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam kamar. mereka memanggil nama sang pemuda yang masih terikat lakban dan tidak berdaya di atas kasurnya.

Naruto langsung melotot horror saat mendengar suara 4 kekasihnya.

"HHHMMMPPPPP HHHMMMPPP HHHMMMMPPP ! (SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU !)" Naruto bergumam sambil berusaha menjauh dari ke 4 kekasihnya yang berjalan mendekat ke arah kasurnya.

"Naruto kun~" panggil Konan dengan nada erotis yang membuat Naruto semakin meronta-ronta.

"sekarang adalah~" ucap Yugao dengan nada tak kalah erotis.

"giliran kami ber 4~" ucap Tayuya dengan nada yang sama.

"untuk 'memakanmu'~" ucap Shizuka dengan penekanan pada kata 'memakanmu'.

"hei jangan lupakan aku Yuya chan." ucap Guren sembari cemberut. ke 4 kekasih Naruto langsung terkikik geli saat mereka melihat wajah menggemaskan Guren yang sedang cemberut.

"hai' Guren chan. kami tidak melupakanmu kog." ucap Shizuka sambil masih terkikik.

tapi sebelum mereka memulai Guren berbisik ke telinga Naruto. "aishiteru Naruto kun." ucap Guren.

sementara Naruto hanya membelalak saat mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Guren. tapi beberapa saat setelahnya, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

dan setelah itu...

"ittadakimasu~" ucap ke 5 kekasih Naruto sebelum mereka memperkosa Naruto sampai pagi.

"HHHHHMMPPPPPHHHH !(TIDAAAAAAKKKKK !)".gumam Naruto yang sempat lupa dengan keadaan karena ucapan Guren tadi.

 **TBC**

Simon: "kita do'a kan saja semoga arwah dari almarhum Uzumaki Naru-(plak)"

Naruto: "author brengsek ! gua belum mati goblok ! dan lagian kenapa sih tiap chapter harus berakhir dengan adegan gue yang diperkosa ?!"

Simon: "itu karena kamu memang tidak perkasa di atas ranjang Naruto.(sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto)"

Naruto: (DONGG... langsung pundung dengan aura suram kembali) "bahkan author brengsek itu bilang aku tidak perkasa di atas ranjang."

DUAAKKKK

sebuah batu mengenai kepala Naruto

Simon: "AKU MENDENGARMU NARUTO !"

ternyata pelakunya Simon.

mind to R R minna ?

maaf minna jika masih banyak typos bertebaran, gaje, ooc, kepanjangan dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

Simon say...

"see you in next chapter guys"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter** **1** **1**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

 **Let the story begin...**

set time beberapa minggu setelah Guren tinggal di rumah sang Sichidaime hokage dan gelang penahan chakranya juga sudah dilepas...

langit pagi di desa Konoha tidak terlihat cerah hari ini. karena sudah beberapa jam hujan telah mengguyur desa Konoha di pagi hari ini.

Naruto terlihat sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang menikmati sarapan paginya sendirian dengan tenang di ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur rumah megahnya. hari ini Naruto sarapan sendirian karena para kekasihnya yang masih dibuai mimpi di kamar masing-masing. di kamar Konan terlihat Yugao, Konan, dan Shizuka masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan bangun dari buaian mimpi mereka. dan di kamar Guren terlihat sang pemilik kamar aka Guren dan seorang wanita bersurai merah lembut aka Tayuya juga masih menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut. sejak beberapa hari lalu Tayuya memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar Guren.

Karena Naruto tidak tega membangunkan mereka, akhirnya ia memasak sendiri untuk sarapan paginya. dan disinilah dia di ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur rumahnya sedang menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, ia berjalan ke wastafel sembari membawa piring bekas sarapannya untuk dicuci. setelah mencuci piringnya ia mengambil sebuah payung sebelum berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya untuk berangkat ke kantornya. saat ia sampai di ruang tamu ia sempat melihat jam yang menempel di dinding ruang tamunya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30.

'mungkin aku akan berangkat lebih awal.' ucap Naruto dalam hati sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya lalu membuka payung yang ia pegang dan berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya menuju gedubg hokage. Naruto berjalan santai di bawah payung yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya.

jalan yang dilewati Naruto yang biasanya sangat ramai warga kini terkesan agak sepi meskpun masih banyak warga yang berlalu-lalang. mungkin karena hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti para warga bamyak yang enggan keluar dari kediaman mereka. Naruto tetap berjalan menuju gedung hokage sembari tersenyum ramah saat ada warga menyapanya.

tetapi langkah Naruto berhenti saat ia melihat seorang wanita yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya tiba-tiba ambruk beberapa meter dihadapannya. sepertinya wanita itu pingsan karena ia tak kunjung bangun dari jatuhnya. payung yang dibawa wanita itu tergeletak di sampingnya sehingga tubuh wanita yang pingsan tersebut langsung terkena air hujan. Naruto tidak bisa melihat surai dan wajah wanita yang pingsan tersebut dari posisinya berdiri saat ini.

Naruto langsung berjalan mendekat dan memayungi tubuh wanita tersebut agar tidak terguyur hujan lebih lama. Naruto sedikit menggeser payung yang menutupi pandangannya dari wajah wanita yang ia payungi saat ini. Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya terkejut setelah menyingkirkan payung wanita tersebut.

"Hi-Hinata ?" ucap Naruto saat ia mengetahui wanita yang pingsan dihadapannya adalah Hinata.

Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Hinata menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang payung. Naruto mencoba membangunkan Hinata yang sedang pingsan tapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto menaruh tangan kirinya ke dahi Hinata dan merasakan suhu tubuh wanita tersebut sangat tinggi. sepertinya Hinata sedang sakit.

tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Naruto langsung memegang tangan Hinata dan langsung menggunakan hiraishinnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha. mereka muncul di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit di desa tersebut. ia menutup payungnya lalu menggendong tubuh Hinata dengan bridal style dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU !" ucap Naruto tegas dsn lantang saat ia sudah sampai di dalam rumah sakit.

para perawat dan pasien rumah sakit tersebut terkejut saat mendengar suara lantang Hokage mereka. beberapa perawat langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto sambil mendorong sebuah kasur beroda.

Naruto langsung meletakkan wanita bersurai indigo yang ia gendong ke atas kasur yang dibawakan oleh para perawat tersebut. para perawat tersebut langsung berlari lagi menuju bagian instalasi gawat darurat rumah sakit, sementara Naruto juga ikut berlari menyusul mereka.

beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah sampai di ruang instalasi di rumah sakit tersebut.

"maaf Hokage sama lebih baik anda menunggu di luar." ucap seorang perawat menghentikan langkah Naruto yang akan memasuki ruangan instalasi. "mulai dari sini biarkan Sakura san dan beberapa perawat memeriksa dan menangani nyonya Hyuuga." lanjut perawat tersebut.

"hai'." jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "jika pemeriksaan sudah selesai tolong laporkan padaku apa yang telah terjadi pada Hyuuga san." lanjut Naruto pada perawat di hadapannya.

"hai' Hokage sama." ucap perawat tersebut sambil membungkuk 90 derajat lalu masuk ke dalam ruang instalasi gawat darurat meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

setelah itu Naruto langsung duduk di kursi depan ruang instalasi yang disediakan rumah sakit sambil menunggu hasil laporan pemeriksaan Hinata.

"hah..." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menunggu hasil laporan Hinata. setelah itu ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki.

beberapa menit telah berlalu dan Naruto masih tetap duduk di tempatnya. ia dengan sabar terus menunggu laporan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hinata sampai seorang perawat membuka pintu ruang instalasi dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hokage sama." ucap perawat tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat saat berada di depan Naruto.

"bagaimana hasil laporannya ? apa penyakit yang diderita nyonya Hyuuga serius ?" tanya Naruto to the point pada perawat yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"laporan menunjukkan bahwa nyonya Hyuuga hanya sedang menderita demam tinggi karena perubahan cuaca yang ekstrim akhir-akhir ini." ucap perawat tersebut. Naruto langsung bernafas lega saat ia mendengar kabar tersebut. "tapi..." perawat tersebut terlihat agak ragu saat ia akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"apa ada yang lain yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" tanya Naruto kepada perawat di depannya.

"hai'." jawab perawat tersebut. setelah menghirup nafas agak dalam dan menghembuskannya, sang perawat melanjutkan kalimatnya. "sepertinya nyonya Hyuuga menjadi korban tindak kekerasan dalam rumah tangga." ucap perawat yang berada di hadapan Naruto.

penuturan tersebut sontak membuat mata Naruto membelalak terkejut. ia merasakan darahnya mendidih sampai ke puncak kepalanya. " 'apa yang kau katakan barusan ?' " ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap kalimatnya. nafas Naruto yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi lebih berat.

"sa-saya bilang bahwa-bahwa nyonya Hyuuga telah menjadi korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, Hokage sama." ucap perawat tersebut dengan nada takut-takut. "hal-hal itu ter-terbukti dengan penemuan luka lebam di sekujur tubuh nyonya Hyuuga." lanjut perawat tersebut menjelaskan tentang keadaan Hinata kepada Naruto dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

' **tenangkan dirimu Naruto.** ' ucap Kurama dari dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto.' **ingatlah jangan sampai kebencian menguasai akal sehat dan hatimu.** ' lanjut Kurama berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan dikuasai kebenciannya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas agak panjang untuk mengendalikan amarahnya. "lalu kapan aku bisa melihat keadaannya ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berhasil menguasai dirinya yang hampir lepas kendali.

"mungkin setelah jam makan siang anda bisa menjenguk nyonya Hyuuga, Hokage sama." ucap perawat tersebut dengan nada lega karena lolos dari amarah Naruto.

"hm... baiklah." ucap Naruto sambil manggut-manggut. "tolong rawat dan jaga dia. nanti setelah jam makan siang aku akan menjenguknya." lanjut Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar. akan tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar lalu membalikkan badannya kembali dan berucap kepada perawat tersebut. "jangan biarkan 'siapapun' membawa Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit meskipun orang itu mengaku utusanku. meskipun orang itu adalah 'Hyuuga Hiashi'." ucap Naruto tegas kepada perawat tersebut sambil menekankan kata 'siapapun' dan nama sang tetua klan Hyuuga. " 'ini adalah perintah mutlak!' mengerti ?!" lanjut Naruto penuh penekanan.

"hai' Hokage sama." ucap perawat tersebut sembari membungkuk 90 derajat. setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit.

setelah sampai di luar rumah sakit Naruto langsung mengambil payungnya dan membukanya kembali karena hujan yang masih setia mengguyur desa Konoha. ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung hokage yang tadi sempat tertunda karena menolong Hinata. Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung tempatnya bekerja. tapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya yang di penuhi oleh pertanyaan tidak terjawab tentang apa yang telah menimpa wanita bersurai indigo yang dulu pernah ia cintai.

setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya ia sampai di depan gedung tempatnya bekerja sebagai pimpinan desa. Naruto langsung menuju kantornya yang sudah ada setumpuk dokumen penting dari rank A sampai rank S menunggunya untuk diselesaikan.

Naruto mengerjakan satu persatu dokumen tersebut dengan lihai dan hati-hati. meskipun pikiran Naruto sedang tidak fokus tapi hasil pekerjaannya tidak perlu di pertanyakan. ia sudah sangat professional dalam hal ini.

tok tok tok

terdengar suara pintu kantor hokage diketuk. tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan ketukan itu, ia malah menambah kecepatannya mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen penting yang ada dihadapannya.

tok tok tok

"masuk." ucap Naruto sambil tetap berkonsentrasi mengerjakan dokumen dihadapannya.

cklek

seseorang membuka pintu kantor hokage, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak menganggu konsentrasi Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai hokage.

"Hokage sama." ucap orang yang barusan membuka pintu sembari membungkuk hormat kepada Naruto.

tangan lihai Naruto langsung berhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumennya untuk melihat Sakura yang tengah berdiri sekitar satu meter dari meja kerjanya sedang membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"ada perlu apa nyonya Uchiha ?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura yang sedang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"maaf jika kedatangan saya menganggu aktifitas anda, Hokage sama." ucap Sakura sopan.

"tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruto singkat. "jelaskan padaku secara singkat tentang apa yang membuatmu kemari nyonya Uchiha." lanjut Naruto dengan suaranya yang berwibawa.

"saya datang kesini untuk melaporkan tentang keadaan nyonya Hyuuga yang tadi pagi anda bawa ke rumah sakit." ucap Sakura dengan nada serius. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat bagi Sakura untuk melanjutkan. "nyonya Hyuuga adalah korban dari kekerasan rumah tangga Hokage sama." ucap Sakura mengulang laporan salah satu perawat tadi pagi yang melaporkan keadaan Hinata kepada Naruto.

"aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu dari salah satu perawat rumah sakit sebelum aku berangkat ke sini" ucap Naruto sinis.

"jika kamu kesini hanya mau melaporkan hal itu sebaiknya-" "maaf jika saya memotong apa yang anda katakan Hokage sama tapi baru saja saya menemukan hal ini." ucapan Naruto langsung dipotong cepat oleh Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop dokumen berwarna coklat kepada Naruto.

Naruto langung menerima amplop tersebut dan langsung mengeluarkan isinya ke atas meja kerjanya. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat ia membaca isi dokumen tersebut. Naruto langsung menatap Sakura dengan pandangan 'kau tidak bercanda kan ?'.

seolah tahu arti pandangan Naruto padanya, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan wajah yang sedih. "maaf Hokage sama tapi laporan itu saya dapatkan setelah 'saya sendiri' memeriksa tubuh Hinata beberapa kali." ucap Sakura kepada Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'saya sendiri'.

di laporan itu tertulis bahwa beberapa titik tanketsu vital milik Hinata telah hancur dan sudah mustahil untuk diperbaiki. "tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya ?" tanya Naruto dengan tenang. dan gelengan Sakura menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Naruto. "baiklah. ada lagi yang ingin kau laporkan ?" tanya Naruto kepada istri sahabatnya tersebut.

"tidak ada Hokage sama" jawab Sakura.

"baiklah, kau boleh kembali." ucap Naruto memberi izin kepada Sakura.

"saya pamit undur diri Hokage sama. sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf jika kedatangan saya menganggu pekerjaan anda." ucap Sakura sembari membungkuk.

"hai'." jawab Naruto singkat.

setelah itu Sakura berlalu dari kantor Hokage.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan dokumen-dokumennya yang tadi sempat tertunda dengan kedatangan Sakura.

setelah beberapa jam mengerjakan dokumen Naruto berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kantornya yang menunjukkan pukul 12.24. hujan telah berhenti sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"hm... mungkin hari ini aku akan makan siang di ichiraku ramen saja." gumamnya pada diri sendiri setelah ia melihat langit yang cerah di atas desa Konoha. "setelah itu aku baru akan menjenguk Hinata di rumah sakit." lanjutnya bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. setelah bergumam, ia lalu berjalan keluar dari kantornya menuju kedai ichiraku ramen.

Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri selama perjalanannya menuju kedai ramen favoritnya. hal itu dibuktikan dengan posenya yang sedang terlihat berpikir serius sampai dahinya berkerut. sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika ada seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

BRUKK

Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa sengaja menabrak gadis yang baru saja keluar dari toko tersebut.

"aduh." ucap gadis yang di tabrak Naruto saat pantatnya mencium tanah dengan mulus. belanjaan gadis tersebut langsung berserakan di sekitarnya.

langkah Naruto langsung berhenti pikirannya langsung buyar saat ia merasakan tubuhnya telah menabrak seseorang.

"maafkan saya. tadi saya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran saya." ucap Naruto tanpa melihat orang yang dia tabrak. Naruto langsung berjongkok dan langsung mengambil belanjaan yang berserakan di dekatnya.

setelah mengumpulkan belanjaan yang terjatuh Naruto langsung berdiri dsn berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih berjongkok membelakanginya sambil mengambil satu persatu belanjaannya yang terjatuh. Naruto berdiri diam di belakang gadis tersebut sampai gadis tersebut selesai dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto.

Naruto langsung terkejut saat melihat wajah gadis yang tabrak.

"Hyuuga ?" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin.

ternyata gadis yang ditabrak Naruto barusan adalah Hyuuga Hanabi, adik dari Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hokage sama ?" ucap Hanabi dengan nada datar tapi tersirat sedikit nada takut di kalimat barusan. Hanabi langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan langsung melangkah pergi.

"tunggu Hyuuga !" ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas saat ia melihat Hanabi hendak melangkah pergi.

mendengar nada tegas dari sang hokage, mau tidak mau Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya. setelah itu ia membalikkan badannya menghadap sang pemanggil.

"ada perlu apa Hokage sama ?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada datar. seoertinya gadis ini sudah bisa menguasai rasa takutnya.

"aku punya beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab !" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tidak mau menerima penolakan dari gadis di hadapannya. Naruto menyerahkan belanjaan yang ia ambil tadi terlebih dahulu. setelah itu ia mencengkram dengan kuat pergelangan tangan Hanabi dan menyeret si bungsu Hyuuga ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian penduduk.

"hei ! anda mau membawa saya kemana Hokage sama ?!" tanya Hanabi dengan nada tidak senang saat Naruto menyeretnya selama perjalanan. "lepaskan tangan saya ! saya bisa berjalan sendiri, Hokage sama !" lanjut Hanabi saat Naruto tidak menghentikan aksinya menyeret dia ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

"URUSAI !" bentak Naruto saat mendengar protesan dari Hanabi. dan karena bentakan dari Naruto barusan Hanabi tidak berani mengeluarkan protes lagi. sesekali Hanabi meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman tangan Naruto yang terlalu kuat pada pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto sedikit mendorong Hanabi ke depan hingga terjatuh dan belanjaannya berserakan kembali saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang lumayan sepi.

"apa yang anda ingin tanyakan pada saya ?" tanya Hanabi setelah ia berdiri dari jatuhnya.

"katakan padaku siapa yang telah melakukan kekerasan kepada 'nee san mu' ?!" tanya Naruto pada Hanabi dengan penekanan pada kata 'nee san mu'.

"ap-apa yang anda maksud Hokage sama ? kekerasan kepada nee san ? " tanya Hanabi dengan nada bingung dan ketakutan.

"jangan berani berbohong dihadapanku Hyuuga !" ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan kekerasan terhadap nee sanmu atau..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, setelah itu chakra kyuubi menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti sebuah jubah, sebuah rasen shuriken muncul di tangan kanannya dan sebuah mini bijuudama muncul di tangan kirinya. "...jutsu ku ini akan meratakan mansion Hyuuga menjadi 'rata dengan tanah'." lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang serius dengan penekanan pada kata 'rata dengan tanah'.

"go-gomen Hokage sama hiks-. ta-tapi saya benar-benar ti-tidak tahu hiks- menahu ten-tentang apa yang anda tanyakan." ucap Hanabi terisak dengan nada ketakutan luar biasa, air mata Hanabi sampai jatuh dari pelupuk mata lavendernya. wajah dan nada datarnya sudah lenyap bagaikan asap ditiup angin.

'sepertinya Hanabi memang tidak tahu menahu tentang kekerasan yang di alami Hinata'. ucap Naruto dalam hati. setelah itu Naruto menghilangkan rasen shuriken dan mini bijuudamanya dari tangannya. tidak lupa Naruto juga menghilangkan chakra kyuubi yang tadi menyelimutinya. Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali dengan cara mengatur nafasnya. setelah beberapa hembusan nafas, Naruto sudah menjadi tenang kembali.

sementara Hanabi sudah jatuh terduduk di atas tempatnya berdiri tadi. sepertinya ia sangat shok dengan tekanan chakra dan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"maafkan aku Hyuuga san." ucap Naruto menyadarkan Hanabi dari rasa shoknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu si bungsu Hyuuga berdiri.

"ha-hai' hokage sama." ucap Hanabi sambil mengusap air matanya dan berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto.

'sepertinya aku harus menggunakan cara lembut untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.' ucap Naruto dalam hati. "Hyuuga san apakah kau melihat perubahan pada fisik atau perilaku kakakmu akhir-akhir ini ?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"ka-kalau secara perilaku ti-tidak Hokage sama." ucap Hanabi dengan sedikit takut. "ta-tapi..." ucapan Hanabi menggantung karena rasa ketakutan yang sangat kuat masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"gomen ne jika aku tadi bertindak kasar dan membuatmu ketakutan Hanabi chan." ucap Naruto meminta maaf kepada gadis di hadapannya. bahkan Naruto memanggil Hanabi dengan nama kecilnya bukan nama marganya seperti sebelumnya.

"hai' taijobu Hoka-" "panggil saja aku Naruto." ucapan Hanabi langsung dipotong oleh Naruto disertai senyuman di wajah tampannya.

"hai' Naruto nii san." ucap Hanabi dengan wajah blushing saat melihat ketampanan Naruto yang tersenyum.

"bisakah kau melanjutkan ceritamu yang terputus tadi Hanabi chan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Hanabi yang sedang memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan blushingnya.

Hanabi tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat terputus tadi. "tapi saya melihat perubahan yang drastis pada fisik Hinata nee." ucap Hanabi dengan nada yang sudah agak tenang.

"kapan kau pertama kali melihat perubahan pada fisik kakakmu hanabi chan ? dan seperti apa perubahan fisik yang kau maksud itu ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hanabi terlihat berpikir keras. ia berusaha mengingat kapan ia pertama kali melihat perubahan fisik nee sama nya. "seingat saya sejak 2 tahun belakangan ini. dan perubahan yang saya maksud adalah Hinata nee jauh lebih kurus dan sepertinya ada luka lebam di salah satu tangannya." ucap Hanabi setelah ia ingat kapan ia melihat perubahan fisik Hinata.

"bagaimana kau mengetahui ada luka lebam di tangan Hinata, Hanabi ?" tanya Naruto kepada Hanabi.

"waktu itu saya sedang latihan di halaman yang dekat dengan kamar Hinata nee. dan tanpa sengaja saya yang masih mengaktifkan byakugan melihat ke arah kamar tersebut dan melihat Hinata nee yang kebetulan sedang di kamar sendirian. setelah itu saya melihatnya mengoleskan sebuah krim ke salah satu lengannya yang mengalami lebam." jelas Hanabi panjang lebar kepada Naruto.

"hm..." gumam Naruto sembari manggut-manggut ngerti. "baiklah Hanabi chan terima kasih atas informasinya." ucap Naruto dengan tulus. "dan ngomong-ngomong izinkan aku mentraktirmu makan siang. anggap saja ini sebagai ungkapan minta maaf dan rasa bersalahku yang tadi seenaknya saja menarikmu kesini dan membentakmu." lanjut Naruto mengajak Hanabi makan siang dengannya sebagai salah satu bentuk permohonan maafnya kepada gadis di depannya.

tapi saat akan menjawab ajakan Naruto tubuh Hanabi langsung kaku di tempat. mulutnya bungkam seribu bahasa dan tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. ia yang masih asing dengan hal ini langsung terduduk di atas tanah. wajah Hanabi langsung memerah, nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan, dan juga pandangannya menjadi sayu.

Naruto mencoba membantu Hanabi untuk berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"jangan mendekat Naruto nii san. ak-aku baik-baik saja." ucap Hanabi terbata-bata. ia berusaha susah payah untuk beridiri dari posisi jatuhnya tapi selalu gagal.

melihat usaha Hanabi yang selalu gagal membuat Naruto tak tega jika hanya berdiam diri saja. akhirnya ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hanabi dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu si bungsu Hyuuga di depannya.

gejolak dalam diri Hanabi semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Naruto yang mendekat ke arahnya. tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya ia biarkan menggantung di udara. Hanabi merasa jika ia menerima uluran Naruto maka gejolak dalam dirinya pasti akan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"ayolah Hanabi biarkan aku membantumu." ucap Naruto yang tangannya menggantung di udara sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

akhirnya Hanabi mau menerima uluran tangan Naruto. "maafkan aku Naruto nii san." gumam Hanabi yang masih bisa didengar oleh telinga Naruto. selanjutnya tangan Hanabi mencengkram kuat tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya.

Naruto yang tidak paham dengan maksud gumaman Hanabi hanya mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. 'apa maksudnya ?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. 'jangan-jangan...' lanjut Naruto dalam hati yang baru ngeh dengan keadaan Hanabi.

" **jyuken** "

Hanabi menyerang beberapa titik tanketsu Naruto yang sedang lengah.

Naruto yang sedang lengah ditambah lagi dengan tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Hanabi akhirnya tidak bisa menghindari serangan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika langsung terduduk di atas tanah. ia tidak bisa merasakan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Hanabi berdiri dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona di hadapan Naruto yang sudah terduduk lemas di atas tanah.

"Naruto nii san, aku menginginkan dirimu~" ucap Hanabi dengan nada yang sangat horny.

Naruto yang sangat hafal dengan nada kalimat Hanabi barusan langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan protesannya untuk menghentikan Hanabi karena gadis tersebut juga menyerang titik tanketsu indra pecngecapnya.

Hanabi sendiri mulai melucuti celana panjang yang dikenakan Naruto. untung tempat ini sangat jauh dari keramaian penduduk jadi Hanabi tidak perlu takut akan ketahuan penduduk atau para shinobi desa.

 **lemon start guys...**

saat sudah melepas celana Naruto, Hanabi mulai dengan menggosokkan tangannya ke arah penis Naruto yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Hanabi terus melakukan hal itu agar kemaluan sang hokage mau bangun dari tidurnya.

setelah terus melakukan aktifitasnya akhirnya kejantanan Naruto berdiri.

Hanabi menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual saat melihat kejantanan Naruto yang sangat besar telah berdiri. "ternyata Naruto nii san menikmatinya ya ?~" tanya Hanabi menggoda Naruto.

Naruto yang di tanya begitu hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. ia tidak mau melihat wajah manis Hanabi yang sedang horny berat di depannya.

setelah itu Hanabi menngesekkan pipi putihnya ke arah penis Naruto yang masih tertutup celana dalam. hal itu membuat Naruto sangat kelimpungan. akal sehat Naruto sudah di ujung tanduk. jika bisa ia ingin membentak Hanabi seperti tadi.

sreeett

Hanabi langsung menarik celana dalam Naruto ke bawah hingga penis Naruto yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi bisa bebas menunjukkan keperkasaannya.

"be-besar sekali." ucap Hanabi yang takjub saat melihat ukuran penis Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat berusaha menjaga akal sehatnya.

Hanabi meneteskan air liurnya ke atas penis Naruto yang berkedut-kedut setelah itu Hanabi mulai mengocok penis Naruto secara perlahan. tidak mau berhenti di situ mulut Hanabi meraup bibir Naruto yang tidak bisa melawan. Hanabi mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Naruto sementara tangannya semakin cepat mengocok penis Naruto.

setelah beberapa saat tangan Hanabi mengocok penis Naruto, tangan Hanabi merasakan penis Naruto berkedut hendak mengeluarkan isinya. Hanabi melihat wajah Naruto sudah memerah dan mulutnya yang membuka menutup seperti ikan kehabisan air.

Hanabi meraup telinga Naruto. menjilati dan menggigit lembut alat pendengaran Naruto. "aku takkan membiarkanmu sampai dengan cepat Naruto nii san." bisik Hanabi disela aktifitasnya meraup telinga Naruto.

'aku merasakan firasat buruk.' ucap Naruto dalam hati saat ia mendengar ucapan Hanabi barusan.

mulut Hanabi berpindah ke penis Naruto lalu mengulum seperempat penis pria bersurai kuning tersebut dan tangan Hanabi mengocok tiga perempatnya. di sela aktifitas mengulum sambil mengocoknya Hanabi menotok salah satu titik di penis Naruto yang membuat Naruto batal mencapai orgasmenya.

"sudah kubilang kalau aku takkan membiarkanmu sampai dengan cepat Naruto nii san." ucap Hanabi setelah melepas kulumannya dari penis Naruto.

tapi Naruto merasakan bahwa spermanya sudah sangat di ujung penisnya tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.

"ayo kita mulai lagi." ucap Hanabi sambil mengocok penis Naruto kembali.

Hanabi langsung mengocok penis Naruto dengan sangat cepat. akibat kocokan itu Naruto hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa suara.

hanya dalam waktu sebentar saja, lagi lagi penis Naruto berkedut ingin mengeluarkan isinya. tapi sperma Naruto seperti tertahan di ujung penisnya lagi.

Hanabi tersenyum sangat manis saat melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin memerah karena rangsangan yang dia terima.

"kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu keluar Naruto nii san~" ucap Hanabi dengan nada sensual.

Hanabi mengocok penis Naruto dengan sangat cepat lagi. bedanya kali ini ia mengulum bagian ujung penis Naruto.

tangan Hanabi berada di dekat penis Naruto. dan saat penis Naruto berkedut untuk yang ketiga kalinya ia langsung mengarahkan tangannya yang sudah di airi chakra untuk melepaskan totokannya pada penis Naruto.

crroooottt

tangan Naruto yang sudah bisa bergerak kembali segera menekan kapala bersurai coklat milik Hanabi untuk memperdalam tusukannya ke mulut hangat sang gadis Hyuuga hingga masuk ke kerongkongannya. Naruto mengeluarkan semua sperma yang tadi tertahan di ujung penisnya kedalam mulut Hanabi hingga secara tidak sengaja sebagian sperma Naruto tertelan oleh Hanabi.

Hanabi langsung meronta-ronta saat ia merasakan penis Naruto menusuk kerongkongannya sangat dalam. mata lavender Hanabi membalik kebelakang. rontaan Hanabi semakin pelan saat ia semakin kehabisan nafas.

setelah beberapa saat menahan kepala Hanabi akhirnya Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari surai coklat Hanabi saat ia merasakan bahwa semua spermanya telah keluar.

Hanabi langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari penis Naruto. dari bibir ranumnya keluar sedikit sperma Naruto yang tidak tertelan. "sperma Naruto nii san lezat sekali ternyata~" ucap Hanabi dengan nada nakalnya.

"bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku Hanabi chan ?" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. beberapa saat kemudian "eh... aku sudah bisa bicara lagi." lanjut Naruto dengan nada lega.

"gomen Naruto nii san tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menggodamu~" ucap Hanabi sembari memeluk Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas tanah.

 **lemon end guys...**

"hei Hanabi chan berhenti memelukku." ucap Naruto sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Hanabi yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun. "bagaimana jika ada yng lihat ?" lanjut Naruto mencoba mengingatkan kepada Hanabi bahwa ini adalah tempat umum.

bukannya melepas Hanabi malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto.

"hah..." Naruto menghela nafas saat merasakan pelukan Hanabi semakin erat. akhirnya Naruto membalas pelukan hangat Hanabi.

setelah beberapa saat berpelukan dan saling mencium aroma masing-masing mereka saling menjauh lalu berdiri posisi terduduk tersebut.

kruuuuukkkk

terdengar suara bunyi perut kedua orang berbeda gender tersebut. Hanabi langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena malu bukan main saat mendengar suara perutnya sendiri. sementara Naruto memalingkan wajah sekaligus menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"ayo kita makan siang bersama di kedai ichiraku, Hanabi chan." ucap Naruto mengajak Hanabi.

"ha-hai'." ucap Hanabi malu-malu. setelah itu Hanabi mengambil belanjaannya yang tergeletak di dekat mereka berdua sejak beberapa saat lalu. setelah selesai mengambil belanjaannya Hanabi berjalan menuju kedai ichiraku ramen bersama Naruto.

selama perjalanan menuju kedai ichiraku, tidak satupun dari mereka berdua ada yang membuka suara. mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

'apa yang barusan aku lakukan ?' ucap Hanabi dalam hatinya dengan nada takut. 'kalau sampai Naruto nii san marah karena perlakuanku tadi padanya bisa-bisa ia meratakan mansion Hyuuga beserta isinya menjadi tanah.' lanjut Hanabi dalam hati. meskipun wajah Hanabi datar tapi hatinya sedang bingung mencari alasan jika nanti Naruto marah atau tidak terima karena perlakuannya tadi.

diamnya Naruto berbanding terbalik dengan Hanabi yang masih memikirkan hal yang barusan terjadi. Naruto diam bukan karena ia memikirkan sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Hanabi barusan. akan tetapi Naruto sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu hal penting yang ia lupakan. 'sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting.' ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan keningnya yang berkerut. 'tapi apa ya ?' lanjut Naruto bertanya dalam hati sembari berpikir lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

setelah beberapa saat berjalan dalam diam akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kedai yang mereka tuju dan langsung memasuki kedai ramen tersebut.

"paman aku pesan yang seperti biasa." ucap Naruto kepada paman Teuchi sang pemilik kedai saat ia sudah masuk dan mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah disediakan. "kau pesan apa Hanabi chan ?" tanya Naruto pada Hanabi.

"aku pesan satu ramen biasa saja." jawab Hanabi.

"baiklah, 1 ramen mieso jumbo dengan ekstra naruto di tambah 1 ramen biasa." ucap paman Teuchi mengulang pesanan kedua pelanggannya.

Naruto dan Hanabi kembali terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

setelah beberapa saat terdiam...

"Hanabi chan" "Naruto nii san" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"silahkan kau duluan." "silahkan Naruto nii san duluan." lagi-lagi mereka berucap bersamaan.

"silahkan kau duluan saja Hanabi chan." ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Hanabi untuk berbicara lebih dulu.

Hanabi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. "Naruto nii san aku mau minta maaf soal perlakuanku padamu tadi." ucap Hanabi dengan nada agak takut. "aku tidak bermaksud begitu tadi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam diriku." lanjut Hanabi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. ia tidak berani menatap langsung iris safir Naruto saat berucap.

"hai', tidak apa-apa Hanabi chan." ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut. "lagipula aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu." lanjut Naruto sembari tersenyum dan tangan kanannya mengelus surai lembut berwarna coklat milik Hanabi.

Hanabi menutup iris lavendernya untuk menikmati sentuhan tangan Naruto pada surainya coklatnya. ia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan dari Naruto.

sementara Naruto yang melihat Hanabi seperti itu hanya tersenyum. ia tidak pernah menyangka gadis kaku dan selalu berkata datar di hadapannya ini bisa bersikap semanja ini.

setelah beberapa saat mengelus surai Hanabi akhirnya Naruto menarik tangannya dari kepala Hanabi. hal itu membuat Hanabi sedikit kecewa tapi dia berhasil menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"sekarang giliran Naruto nii san." ucap Hanabi.

"ah iya, aku hampir lupa." ucap Naruto sembari menepuk dahinya. setelah itu Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya. "Hanabi chan, nee san mu ada di rumah sakit." ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"ap-apa yang terjadi pada nee san ?" tanya Hanabi yang terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto.

"ini pesanannya." ucap paman Teuchi sembari menaruh dua pesanan pelanggannya. Naruto yang hendak menjelaskan perihal tentang Hinata jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

"ayo makan dulu Hanabi chan." ucap Naruto. "setelah makan nanti aku ceritakan tentang keadaan nee san mu." lanjut Naruto sambil mengambil sepasang sumpit.

"hai' Naruto nii san." ucap Hanabi, lalu ikut mengambil sepasang sumpit. sebenarnya Hanabi sudah penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto. tapi ia lebih memilih untuk makan dulu karena Naruto menyuruhnya dan juga perutnya yang sudah mulai kelaparan.

setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan yang dipesan, Naruto langsung menaruh sejumlah uang di meja dan langsung mengajak Hanabi keluar dari kedai. tidak lupa Hanabi membawa belanjaannya yang ia taruh di meja saat ia makan.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata nee san, Naruto nii san ?" tanya Hanabi yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"tadi pagi saat aku berangkat ke gedung hokage aku melihat Hinata ambruk di tengah jalan. awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau itu Hinata karena payungnya menutupi wajahnya." ucap Naruto menjelaska kronologinya saat bertemu Hinata tadi pagi. "tapi saat aku tahu itu Hinata aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha. dan para perawat disana langsung merawat Hinata dengan intensif." lanjut Naruto sembari mengingat kejadian pagi tadi saat ia membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

Hanabi sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto barusan. "lalu dari mana Naruto nii san tahu bahwa Hinata adalah korban kekerasan ?" tanya Hanabi yang penasaran saat tadi Naruto bertanya kepadanya siapa pelaku kekerasan terhadap Hinata.

"awalnya seorang perawat mengatakan bahwa kondisi Hinata menurun karena cuaca yang ekstrim. lalu..." Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "perawat tersebut bilang padaku bahwa Hinata adalah korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. hal itu dibuktikan dengan beberapa luka lebam yang ditemukan di beberapa bagian tubuh Hinata." lanjut Naruto.

Hanabi langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. 'jadi waktu itu aku memang tidak salah lihat.' ucap Hanabi dalam hati.

"dan sekarang aku mau ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaannya." ucap Naruto sambil terus berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

Hanabi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung menyusul pemuda tersebut. "Naruto nii san, bolehkah aku ikut menjenguk Hinata nee bersamamu ?" tanya Hanabi kepada Naruto.

"tentu saja." jawab Naruto dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

bluussshhh

wajah Hanabi langsung merona saat melihat senyuman Naruto dan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. ia menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa panas. "arigatou Naruto nii san." ucap Hanabi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"sama-sama Hanabi chan." jawab Naruto.

dan tanpa sadar tangan Hanabi yang tidak memegang belanjaan menggandeng tangan Naruto selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. ia masih berjalan santai menuju rumah sakit dengan tangannya yang di gandeng oleh Hanabi.

tapi langkah Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia merasakan aura membunuh dari belakangnya. Hanabi yang sedang menggandeng tangan Naruto jadi ikutan berhenti.

"kenapa berhenti Naruto nii san ?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada bingung.

"kog ak-aku merasakan ke-keberadaan '5 shinigami' di-di belakangku ya ?" ucap Naruto dengan nada takut dan penekanan pada kata '5 shinigami'. Hanabi semakin bingung dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

karena rasa penasaran ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah belakang. dan di sana terlihat Guren, Yugao, Konan, Tayuya, dan Shizuka sedang berdiri dengan aura angker mereka masing-masing.

"siapa yang kau sebut 5 shinigami Naruto chan ?" tanya Yugao dengan suaranya yang angker.

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

KRETEK KRETEK

"apa maksud Naruto kun 5 shinigami itu kami ?" tanya Tayuya sembari membunyikan buku-buku jarinya.

kini keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahi Naruto.

"kamu mau 'kami makan' di tempat umum Naruto chan ?" ucap Konan dengan penekanan pada kata 'kami makan'.

"ten-tentu saja tidak shinigami-mak-maksudku Konan chan yang cantik." ucap Naruto sambil membenarkan kalimatnya yang keceplosan barusan.

"kami mencarimu ke seluruh Konoha untuk mengajakmu makan siang. tapi kamu malah bermesraan dengan gadis manis ini." ucap Guren dengan nada yang mengerikan.

blussshh

wajah Hanabi seketika memerah saat mendengar kalimat Guren barusan. ia buru-buru melepaskan tangannya yang menggandeng Naruto.

"ka-kami tidak sedang bermesraan. kebetulan saja tadi ada bidadari yang menyuruhku mengajak makan siang gadis manis ini." ucap Naruto dengan alasan super gak masuk akal karena dikuasai rasa takut.

blussshhh

wajah Hanabi semakin memerah saat mendengar alasan gak masuk akal Naruto barusan.

"jangan mengelak lagi Naruto kun. sekarang kau harus menerima hukuman dari kami." ucap Shizuka dengan nada paling angker.

dan...

DUAKKK

Naruto langsung terbang ke angkasa saat ia menerima uppercut dari 5 kekasihnya. sementara Hanabi hanya sweetdrop saat melihat sang Sichidaime hokage terbang menuju angkasa.

"UAAAAAA..." Naruto berteriak kencang saat ia terbang ke langit akibat uppercut 5 kekasihnya.

BUMMM

Naruto terjatuh beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri barusan dengan posisi nungging dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pingsan.

"Naruto nii san !" ucap Hanabi sembari berlari kecil menuju Naruto yang sudah pingsan dengan posisi nungging tidak elitnya.

"Naruto nii san ?" ucap 5 kekasih Naruto mengulang perkataan Hanabi barusan. mereka langsung saling pandang lalu berlari menuju Naruto yang tengah pingsan.

Hanabi mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang pingsan dengan menggoyangkan badannya sembari terus memanggil nama pemuda tersebut. Hanabi berusaha membangunkan Naruto dari pingsannya sekaligus menjelaskan kepada 5 kekasih Naruto tentang bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto tadi dan mengapa mereka bisa berjalan bersama. (Hanabi tidak menceritakan tentang dirinya yang lepas kendali.)

setelah beberapa saat pingsan akhirnya Naruto sadar karena merasakan guncangan di tubuhnya.

"go-gomen Naruto kun ternyata kami salah paham." ucap Shizuka meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

"ka-kami kira Naru chan selingkuh dengan gadis manis ini." ucap Konan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"ti-tidak apa-apa." ucap Naruto sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. "oh ya minna perkenalkan ini Hyuuga Hanabi chan adik dari Hyuuga Hinata." ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Hanabi kepada 5 kekasihnya.

"salam kenal minna." ucap Hanabi yang langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada 5 kekasih Naruto.

"hai Hanabi chan." ucap 5 kekasih Naruto bersamaan. dan selanjutnya dilanjutkan dengan sesi perkenalan 5 kekasih Naruto yang akhirnya menjadi adu mulut karena saling ejek satu sama lain.

"hah..." Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kekanakan para kekasihnya. sementara Hanabi hanya terkikik geli saat melihat adu mulut tersebut.

setelah agak tenang akhirnya mereka semua berjalan menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hinata bersama-sama.

skip time rumah sakit Konoha...

Naruto langsung memasuki pintu masuk rumah sakit dan langsung bertanya pada seorang perawat tentang dimana kamar Hinata dirawat. setelah tahu dimana kamar Hinata, Naruto, Hanabi, dan para kekasih Naruto langsung menuju kamar yang telah ditunjukkan oleh perawat tadi.

tok tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Hinata dirawat.

"masuk." ucap sebuah suara lembut nan lemah dari dalam kamar.

sreeettt

Naruto menggeser pintu kamar rawat Hinata, dan langsung masuk. disusul oleh Hanabi dan 5 kekasih Naruto.

"halo nyonya Hyuuga." sapa Naruto sembari meletakkan sebuah keranjang berisi buah ke meja dekat kasur Hinata. "bagaimana keadaan anda ?" lanjut Naruto bertanya sambil mengambil posisi berdiri di dekat jendela, Hanabi duduk di kursi dekat dengan kasur Hinata dan 5 kekasih Naruto berdiri di sekitar kasur Hinata.

para kekasih Naruto yang awalnya tidak terima saat mendengar Naruto hendak menjenguk Hinata langsung menjadi iba saat melihat keadaan wanita itu terbaring lemah di atas kasur.

"hai' sa-saya sudah jauh le-lebih baik Hokage sama." ucap Hinata dengan nada lemah dan agak gugup. "saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membawa saya ke rumah sakit." lanjut Hinata.

"sama-sama nyonya Hyuuga." jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit kaku. "katakan padaku nyonya Hyuuga siapa yang melakukan kekerasan terhadap dirimu ?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada tegas dan tatapan Naruto yang berubah menjadi tajam.

semua orang disana langsung melihat ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan penasaran, terutama Hanabi.

"sa-saya ba-baik-baik saja Ho-Hokage sama. ti-tidak ada yang-" "lalu apa ini ?!" potong Naruto dengan cepat sembari mengangkat salah satu lengan Hinata yang terdapat luka lebam cukup parah.

semua pasang mata langsung melotot saat melihat luka lebam di tangan Hinata kecuali mata Naruto yang semakin tajam dan Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"i-itu karena saya ter-terpeleset saat saya se-sedang-" "jangan mengelak lagi Hinata nee san !" kali ini ucapan Hinata dipotong oleh Hanabi yang wajahnya sudah berlinang air mata. "tolong katakan pada kami siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini padamu !" ucap Hanabi sedikit berteriak dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Tayuya dan Shizuka yang berada di dekat Hanabi langsung memeluk samoing kiri dan kanan gadis tersebut. lalu mereka mengelus punggung gadis bersurai coklat tersebut untuk menenangkannya.

"tolonglah nyonya Hinata. katakan pada kami siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada anda." ucap Yugao dengan nada sopan tapi nada suaranya sudah menunjukkan bahwa wanita bersurai ungu gelap tersebut sedang menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapanpun.

"se-sebenarnya yang me-melakukan ini padaku adalah..." ucapan Hinata yang menggantung membuat semua orang disana penasaran dengan lanjutan yang akan keluar dari bibir pucat tersebut. "...Otou sama dan suami saya." lanjut Hinata setelah diam beberapa saat.

DEG

perkataan Hinata barusan membuat darah semua orang disana mendidih sampai ubun-ubunnya. tak terkecuali Naruto yang masih terlihat diam dan menampakkan ekspresi datar.

'sudah kuduga kalau ini pasti ulah si tua bangka itu.' ucap Naruto dalam hati. "baiklah minna kita pergi dari sini." ucap Naruto membuat semua orang disana terkejut bukan main. "dan Hinata mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal di kediamanku." lanjut Naruto.

"ta-tapi sa-saya tidak mau me-merepotkan Ho-Hoka-" " 'aku tidak menerima penolakan'. dan juga panggil saja aku Naruto." potong Naruto penuh penekanan di awal kalimat. tapi walaupun penuh penekanan para wanita disana sadar bahwa ada rasa khawatir yang sangat kuat di kalimat barusan.

semua perempuan disana tersenyum saat mendengar keputusan yang dibuat Naruto. tapi bagaimana nasib pelaku kekerasan tersebut ? itulah pikiran mereka semua saat ini.

"maaf Naruto nii san, tapi jika boleh tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap tou sama dan kakak iparku ?" tanya Hanabi yang sangat penasaran. dan akibat pertanyaan Hanabi tersebut semua perempuan disana memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"aku akan berikan sesuatu yang takkan pernah mereka lupakan !" ucap Naruto dengan nada terkesan santai dan tenang. tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan auranya yang membuat semua orang disana berkeringat dingin.

"baiklah aku akan kembali ke gedung hokage dulu. lalu kalian berlima antar Hinata ke kediamanku. dan kalau masalah Sakura serahkan padaku." ucap Naruto memberi perintah. "dan Hanabi kau boleh menjenguk kakakmu kapanpun kau mau." lanjut Naruto dengan senyumannya yang membuat semua perempuan disana blushing seketika.

dan setelah berucap, Naruto menghilang menggunakan hiraishinnya menuju gedung hokage. sementara kelima kekasih Naruto beserta Hinata mulai mengurus surat-surat izin untuk Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit.

kantor hokage...

Naruto yang muncul di dalam kantornya langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen lagi. ia mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya dengan santai, lalu sebuah seringai di terukir di wajahnya saat ia mengerjakan dokumen terakhir.

'kali ini kalian benar-benar akan aku buat malu !' ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan seringai yang semakin lebar di wajahnya

skip time malam hari...

Naruto sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. tapi ia pergi ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu untuk untuk menemui Sakura. Naruto memberikan sebuah amplop dokumen berwarna coklat dengan stempel 'Sichidaime hokage' di amplop tersebut. Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan wanita bersurai permen tersebut. setelah itu Naruto baru menuju kediamannya.

setelah sekitar 20 menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai di kediamannya.

"tadaima..." ucap Naruto dengan nada agak ceria.

"okaerinasai."ucap 7 suara berbeda dari dalam rumah megah tersebut.

"Naruto chan/kun" ucap 5 wanita disana yang langsung berlari menghambur dan memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang tidak siap dengan pelukan para kekasihnya langsung terjatuh ke belakang.

Hanabi yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar tempat Hinata dirawat tidak sengaja melihat adegan tersebut. ia langsung sweetdrop saat melihat adegan unik tersebut.

"Naru chan ayo makan bersama." ucap Yugao dengan nada manja.

"hei nenek-nenek jangan asal cerocos aja Naruto kun pasti lelah sehabis kerja jadi seharusnya ia mandi lebih dulu." ucap Tayuya asal jeplak.

"APA KAMU BILANG ?! DASAR BOCAH INGUSAN !" ucap Yugao yang tidak terima dipanggil 'nenek-nenek'.

"sudah-sudah jika kalian berkelahi nanti Hinata chan tidak bisa-" "DIAM DASAR RAMBUT LANDAK !" ucapan Guren langsung dipotong oleh Tayuya dan Yugao bersamaan.

"APA KALIAN BILANG ?! DASAR RAMBUT SURAM DAN RAMBUT NORAK ! balas Guren yang akhirnya termakan emosi juga. ia menunjuk Yugao saat berkata rambut suram lalu menunjuk Tayuya saat bilang rambut norak.

"hei kalian semua bisakah kalian ber-" "DIAM PANTAT KUDA !" dan Shizuka yang akan melerai juga dapat ucapan pedas dari ketiga orang itu.

"APA ?! DASAR KALIAN SEMUA NENEK SIHIR GAK TAU DIRI ! KALIAN NGAJAK BERANTEM YA ?!" tantang Shizuka tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

sementara Konan memegangi Shizuka supaya tidak terjadi adu mulut lebih jauh malah juga dapat hinaan 'lautan taman' dari keempat wanita yang sedang berantem gaje tersebut. sontak saja Konan langsung naik pitam saat mendengar ejekan itu. dan akhirnya pertempuran gaje itu pun meledak.

Hanabi yang sedang mendorong Hinata di atas kursi roda hanya bisa terkikik geli saat melihat 5 kekasih Naruto tersebut saling ejek. sementara Hinata juga tersenyum sangat manis.

tapi entah kenapa mereka merasakan rasa iri di hati mereka saat mereka melihat 5 kekasih Naruto tersebut sedang adu mulut tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. benar Hanabi dan Hinata iri kepada 5 kekasih Naruto karena mereka bisa hidup bebas seperti burung yang terbang di langit dan juga mereka mendapatkan cinta yang adil. tidak seperti mereka berdua.

Hanabi dan Hinata merasakan sakit luar biasa di dada mereka saat melihat Naruto bermesraan dengan 5 kekasihnya. dada mereka seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum saat melihat hal tersebut. entah kenapa hal ini terjadi. tapi 'apa alasanku untuk cemburu pada para perempuan itu ?' itulah pertanyaan yang menggelayuti hati Hinata dan Hanabi saat melihat kemesraan 5 kekasih Naruto dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"hah..." Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan berlalu dari pintu depan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. tapi langkahnya berhenti saat ia melihat Hinata yang ada di kursi roda dan Hanabi yang berada di belakang kursi roda memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti.

"maafkan tingkah berisik mereka ya, Hanabi chan, Hinata ?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada kedua perempuan Hyuuga dihadapannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan terpaksa sementara Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya. "Naruto nii san bisakah kau membagi rasa sayangmu kepada para kekasihmu ?" ucap Hanabi yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto dan Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Hanabi barusan. "aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk orang-orang yang mencintaiku meskipun aku harus membagi hatiku sekalipun. asalkan mereka bahagia aku pun rela memberikan segalanya." bukannya marah atau tersinggung, Naruto malah menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi dengan nada lembut dan menenangkan. bahkan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat ia melihat ke 5 kekasihnya masih adu mulut di depan pintu keluar rumahnya.

"a-apakah masih ada ruang di-di hatimu un-untuk dua orang lagi Naruto nii san ?" ucap Hanabi dengan nada agak gugup.

5 kekasih Naruto yang tanpa sengaja mendengar perkataan Hanabi barusan langsung menghentikan acara berantem gaje mereka dan langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah 3 orang disana.

"kalau masalah itu..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. "... silahkan kau tanyakan pada mereka. karena mereka lah pemilik hatiku jadi mereka yang tahu apakah masih ada ruang lagi atau tidak." ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk dan menutup pintu.

Hanabi dan Hinata tidak berani memperlihatkan wajah mereka. mereka hanya menunduk malu di hadapan 5 kekasih Naruto yang sedang memandang mereka dengan intens.

"tentu saja masih ada ruang di hati Naruto untuk kalian berdua." ucap 5 kekasih Naruto bersamaan.

perkataan tersebut membuat Hanabi dan Hinata membelalakkan matanya terkejut. mereka tidak menyangka jika jawaban 5 kekasih Naruto bisa sangat jauh dari perkiraan mereka.

"karena setiap perempuan berhak untuk bahagia Hinata chan, Hanabi chan." ucap Konan.

"tapi kalian harus bersedia membagi cinta Naruto kun dengan kami." lanjut Guren.

"dan juga kalian harus bersedia memberikan seluruh cinta kalian untuk mencintai Naruto chan." kali ini Yugao membuka suara.

"kalian harus bersedia berkorban demi Naruto kun." ucap Tayuya dengan suara manis.

"dan yang paling penting kalian harus kuat dan tangguh." ucap Shizuka mengakhiri sesi persyaratan menjadi kekasih Naruto.

Hanabi dan Hinata saling pandang lalu menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan mantab. "hai' kami siap dengan semua syarat yang kalian berikan." ucap Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan.

"dan yang paling penting adalah..." 5 kekasih Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "...kalian harus bilang 'aishiteru' ke Naruto kun/chan." ucap mereka berlima bersamaan disertai senyum terbaik mereka.

cklek

tepat setelah berucap Naruto keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan pakaian santainya. rambutnya masih sedikit basah menandakan bahwa lelaki tersebut baru selesai mandi.

"Na-Naruto kun..." Hinata berucap gugup dengan wajah memerah saat melihat lelaki tersebut keluar dari kamarnya.

"Na-Naruto nii san..." sementara Hanabi tidak jauh beda dengan Hinata. entah kenapa Hanabi bisa sangat grogi saat melihat Naruto saat ini.

"ayo kita makan malam bersama." ucap Konan mengajak mereka semua menuju ke ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur di rumah megah sang Sichidaime.

"tapi sebelum itu..." ucapan Naruto menghentikan semua langkah kekasihnya yang akan menuju dapur dan membuat mereka melihat ke arah pemuda tersebut. "Hinata chan tolong ulurkan tanganmu." lanjut Naruto sambil mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memegang uluran tangan dari Naruto.

setelah itu Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi mengalirkan chakra penyembuh milik Kurama ke tubuh Hinata. dan setelah beberapa saat Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata.

"berdirilah Hinata chan." ucap Naruto kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam tidak merespon melainkan langsung menuruti apa kata Naruto barusan. dan Hinata bisa berdiri dari kursi rodanya. bukan hanya itu ia juga tidak merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, dan juga luka lebam di kulit lengannya sudah hilang tidak berbekas seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun padanya.

"arigatou Naruto kun." ucap Hinata sambil reflek memeluk Naruto. "aishiteru." lanjutnya berucap di sela pelukannya.

Hanabi yang merasa keduluan oleh Hinata langsung tidak terima. ia menarik Hinata dengan paksa dan memeluk Naruto lalu mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti nee san nya.

Hinata yang diserobot langsung cemberut. entah kemana perginya sifat lemah lembut dan tenangnya. ia merasa bebas jika berada di dekat Naruto.

begitu pula Hanabi. ia juga merasa sangat bebas ber ekspresi. ia merasa tidak perlu memasang wajah dan suara datarnya. ia ingin melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya, sebebas burung yang terbang di angkasa.

"hai' Hinata chan, Hanabi chan. aishiteru yo." dan setelah berucap begitu mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam.

makan malam di rumah Naruto diselingi dengan candaan dan obrolan ringan dari semuanya. bahkan Hinata dan Hanabi yang biasanya tenang saat makan bisa tertawa lepas saat mendengar candaan dari Naruto.

setelah makan malam Naruto langsung kembali ke kamarnya sementara para kekasihnya membereskan dapur.

Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya yang terasa lelah karena seharian memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untuk Hiashi dan suami Hinata.

akhirnya karena saking lelahnya berpikir, Naruto pun langsung terbuai mimpi.

tapi Naruto langsung membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sentuhan di bagian selakangannya yang masih tertutup celana.

"tidak untuk kali ini Yugao chan." ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Yugao yang berada di depan kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana.

Yugao dan para kekasih Naruto yang lain sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto barusan (kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang belum tau).

"kali ini aku yang akan 'memakan kalian'." ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'memakan kalian'. hal itu membuat semua kekasih Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

setelah berucap begitu Naruto membuat 6 bunshin dirinya yang langsung segera menyantap ke 6 wanita disana.

lemon start again...6 bunshin Naruto vs Guren, Yugao, Konan, Tayuya, Shizuka, and Hinatareal Naruto vs Hanabi. huahaha...6 bunshin Naruto langsung melucuti pakaian wanita yang sedang mereka terkam. setelah selesai melucuti pakaian mangsa mereka, para bunshin Naruto langsung menanggalkan pakaian masing-masing.

Hinata langsung takjub saat melihat ukuran penis bunshin Naruto yang sangat jauh lebih besar dari ukuran penis suaminya. ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat membayangkan penis tersebut menembus vaginanya.

"aaaahhhh~" Shizuka langsung mendesah saat bunshin Naruto menghisap vaginanya dengan kuat.

"aaahhhhh~" kini giliran Tayuya yang mendesah saat puting susunya dihisap dengan kuat dan tangan bunshin Naruto memainkan puting Tayuya yang tidak ia hisap.

"aahhhh~" "aahhhh~" "aahhhhhh~" "aaahhh~" desahan Yugao, Konan, Guren dan Hinata terdengar saling menyahut saat bunshin Naruto mulai memanjakan mereka.

semua wanita disana di buat kuwalahan dengan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh binshin Naruto. sementara Naruto masih berdiri di tepi kasur bersama Hanabi.

"apa kau juga mau dimanjakan seperti mereka Hanabi chan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Hanabi.

Hanabi yang ditanya secara frontal seperti itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Hanabi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu sebagai jawabannya.

Naruto langsung tersenyum saat melihat anggukan Hanabi. "tenang saja Hanabi chan. ini mungkin agak sakit saat pertama tapi aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut." bisik Naruto ke telinga Hanabi dari belakang gadis tersebut. setelah itu Naruto langsung meraup telinga putih Hanabi.

"aaahhhh~ Na-Naruto nii saaaan~ aahhhh~" Hanabi langsung mendesah tidak karuan saat merasakan telinganya tengah dijilati oleh Naruto dari belakang.

tangan kiri Naruto menyusup ke sela kimono atas Hanabi sementara tangan kanannya menyelinap ke bagian bawah kimono gadis bersurai coklat tersebut.

"aaaahhhhh~" Hanabi semakin menggelinjang kesana kemari saat Naruto tengah memanjakannya dari belakang.

telinga Naruto langsung memanas saat mendengar desahan erotis Hanabi barusan dan kejantanannya langsung menegang di balik celananya. sebenarnya Naruto sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar tapi ia ingin memanjakan Hanabi terlebih dahulu.

Hanabi merasakan kakinya sudah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. ia pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai jika Naruto tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"aaahhh~ aahhhh~ aaahhhh~ AAHHHHHH~" Hanabi melenguh saat ia mencapai puncaknya saat tangan kanan Naruto terus mengocok vaginanya dengan cepat.

tubuh lemas Hanabi langsung di gendong bridal oleh Naruto dan di bawa ke tepi ranjangnya dengan posisi agak jauh dari para kekasihnya yang kini masih dimanjakan oleh para bunshin Naruto.

Naruto langsung melepas pakaiannya sendiri terlebih dahulu, setelah telanjang bulat ia mulai melucuti kimono yang dikenakan Hanabi.

"aaaaahhhhhh~ Naru niiii saaaaaann~" Hanabi langsung mendesah kembali saat mulut Naruto menghisap vaginanya yang sudah basah. sebenarnya Naruto sudah ingin segera menancapkan kejantanannya pada lubang vagina Hanabi tapi sepertinya ia lebih memilih memanjakan gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

"aaahhhh~ aaahhhhh~ terusssss~ aaahhhh~" desahan hanabi membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit kecil vagina Hanabi. Hanabi sudah menggelinjang tidak karuan di atas kasur king size Naruto.

sementara dengan para bunshin Naruto...

para bunshin Naruto ternyata sudah kalap lebih dulu. mereka sudah menggagahi mangsa mereka masing-masing.

terlihat para bunshin Naruto kini sedang menyodok vagina Yugao, Konan, Guren, Shizuka, Tayuya, dan Hinata.

"aaahhhh~ ahhhhh~ aaahhhh~ le-lebih ce-cepat Naruto kuuuunnn~ aaahhhh~" Shizuka mendesah tidak karuan saat bunshin Naruto memompa vaginanya dengan cepat.

"uuugghhh~ uugghhh~ uussss~ aaahhhh~ Na-Naru chan ka-kau per-perkasa sekaliiiii~" Konan meracau sambil mendesah tidak karuan saat bunshin Naruto menambah kecepatannya.

suara desahan 6 kekasih Naruto yang saling bersahutan semakin membuat para bunshin Naruto bersemangat. mereka semakin kalap dalam menyodok vagina mangsa mereka.

sementara Naruto yang asli sedang menggosok-gosokkan ujung penisnya di lubang surgawi milik Hanabi.

"kalau sakit bilang ya, Hanabi chan." ucap Naruto dengan nada menenangkan. Hanabi hanya mengangguk saja. setelah itu Naruto mulai memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit penisnya kedalam vagina Hanabi yang masih perawan.

setelah penis Naruto masuk setengahnya ia berhenti sejenak saat ia merasakan selaput dara milik Hanabi.

Naruto melihat Hanabi dengan tatapan 'apa kamu yakin ?'. seolah tahu arti tatapan Naruto, Hanabi hanya mengangguk dan tangannya semakin erat mencengkram sprei di bawahnya.

setelah mendapat persetujuan Naruto langsung mendorong dengan dorongan sedikit lebih keras untuk menembus keperawanan Hanabi.

blesss

3/4 penis Naruto sudah masuk ke vagina dan Naruto berhenti sejenak saat melihat Hanabi sedang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat mencoba tidak berteriak. tapi air mata Hanabi sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan gadis tersebut sangat luar biasa.

kita lihat para bunshin Naruto dulu...

sepertinya para bunshin Naruto masih belum mencapai klimaks mereka. hal itu terbukti dari aktifitas mereka yang masih menyodok vagina para kekasih Naruto.

beberapa saat lalu para kekasih Naruto telah mencapai klimaks mereka. akan tetapi para bunshin Naruto sepertinya belum puas dengan hal itu.

salah satu dari bunshin Naruto yang tengah menyetubuhi Konan mencabut penisnya dari wanita bersurai biru langit tersebut. lalu bunshin Naruto menjilati tiga jarinya hingga basah oleh air liurnya. bunshin Naruto tersebut membalikkan tubuh Konan dari telentang menjadi tengkurap dan mengangkat sedikit pingganggnya hingga posisi Konan kini menjadi nungging. tanpa aba-aba bunshin Naruto langsung melesakkan tiga jarinya kedalam anus Konan.

"AAAKKKKHHHH SA-SAKITTT" Konan dengan spontan berteriak dengan keras saat tiga jari bunshin Naruto menembus anusnya dan melakukan gerakan in-out dan menggunting untuk melebarkan jalan sempit tersebut.

para bunshin yang lain melakukan hal yang sama kepada Tayuya, Yugao, Guren, dan Shizuka. hanya bunshin Naruto yang sedang menyetubuhi Hinata yang tidak melakukan hal tersebut. sepertinya vagina Hinata sudah cukup sempit bagi bunshin tersebut.

"AAAAKKHHHH SAKIT" "TO-TOLONG HENTIKAN" "KUMOHON BERHENTI" "AAAKKKHHHH" teriakan Guren, Shizuka, Yugao, dan Tayuya terdengar saling menyahut di dalam kamar Naruto yang luas. mereka merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di anus mereka.

setelah meng in outkan jari-jari mereka beberapa saat dan mereka telah menemukan g-spot masing-masing, para bunshin Naruto mengeluarkan jari mereka dari lubang anus mangsanya masing-masing. kelima bunshin Naruto langsung menyiapkan penis masing-masing di depan anus mangsa mereka dan...

bleessss...

"AAAAAKKKHHH~" kelima wanita disana langsung memekik bersamaan saat g-spot mereka ditusuk oleh para bunshin Naruto.

para bunshin Naruto langsung meng in-outkan penis mereka di anus mangsa mereka masing-masing tanpa diam terlebih dahulu.

dengan Naruto dan Hanabi...

Naruto baru saja memulai memompa vagina Hanabi dari pelan dan semakin cepat. penis Naruto tidak mampu masuk seluruhnya ke vagina Hanabi jadi Naruto hanya meng in-outkan 3/4 penisnya.

"aakkkhhh~ aakkkhhhh~ aakkhhh~ Na-Naruto nii saaaann~ ssssodok~ aaa-aakuuu~ le-lebih da-dalaaammm~ aaahhh~" ucap Hanabi sambil mendesah di antara sodokan Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengangguk saat mendengar permintaan Hanabi. ia menaikkan paha Hanabi yang sedang terlentang hingga lututnya hampir menyentuh bagian atas tubuhnya sendiri. setelah itu Naruto mendorong seluruh penisnya masuk seluruhnya kedalam vagina Hanabi.

"aaaahhhhhh~" Hanabi mendesah panjang saat penis Naruto masuk seluruhnya menembus vaginanya.

"uuuggghhh Ha-Hanabi chaaaannn~ va-vaginamu ter-terlalu sempit bu-buatkuuuuu~" Naruto meracau vulgar saat penisnnya dipijat nikmat oleh otot vagina Hanabi.

"aaaahhh~ ahhhh~ ahhhh~ ahhhhhh~" Hanabi langsung mendesah tidak karuan saat Naruto menyodok vagina sempitnya dengan cepat.

para bunshin Naruto juga semakin menggila dengan sodokan mereka terhadap anus Yugao, Konan, Tayuya, Guren, dan Shizuka. kecuali satu bunshin Naruto yang tadi menyodok vagina Hinata kini berpindah tengah menyodok mulut Hinata hingga perempuan berambut indigo tersebut kuwalahan karena tenggorokannya beberapa kali tertusuk penis bunshin Naruto.

Naruto dan tuju bunshinnya terlihat semakin menggila dalam melakukan sodokan mereka hingga mereka

"aahhh~ ahhhh~ aahhhh~ aaaahhh~ AAAHHHHH AK-AKU KELUAR~" ucap Naruto bersamaan dengan tuju bunshinnya saat mereka mengeluarkan sperma mereka ke lubang masing-masing.

"aaahhhhh~ ahahhh~ aahhhh~ AAAHHHH~" "eemmmhh~ eemmmhh~ eemmmmhhh~ EEEMMMHHHH~" ke enam wanita disana juga langsung melenguh saat mencapai klimaks mereka. anus dan vagina mereka menyempit saat mereka mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka ke kasur Naruto. kecuali Hinata yang matanya membalik karena bunshin Naruto menekan kepala indigo gadis itu untuk menusukkan penisnya lebih dalam ke kerobgkongannya. Hinata langsung menelan sperma Naruto tanpa sisa sedikitpun. meskipun berhasil menelan semua sperma Naruto tapi terdengar Hinata masih sedikit terbatuk.

pofff...

bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang beberapa saat setelah mencapai klimaks mereka.

Naruto dan para kekasihnya langsung ambruk di atas kasur Naruto dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Naruto mencabut penisnya dari vagina sempit milik Hanabi. dan setelah itu ia tidur di tengah kasur di antara para kekasihnya yang posisinya berantakan.

"aishiteru minna." ucap Naruto kemudian menutup mata safirnya untuk menuju mimpi.

"aishiteru yo Naruto kun/chan/nii san." ucap para kekasih Naruto bersamaan dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajah mereka dan setelah itu mereka dibuai mimpi masing-masing.

 **TBC**

maaf simon telat updatenya.

ini karena permintaan para reviewers yang ingin agar Naruto berada di atas. jadi Simon harus mengganti sebagian besar cerita yang sudah simon buat untuk chapter ini.

Naruto: "wohoooo... aku tidak di bawah lagi... aku tidak di bawah lagi. terima kasih Simon kau memang yang terbaik." (sambil pose ala Guy sensei)

Simon: "jangan berterima kasih padaku Naruto tapi berterima kasihlah pada para reviewers setia fic absurd saya ini."

Naruto: "arigatou gozaimashita minna. jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian untuk fic ini ya..."

mind to R and R minna ?

maaf minna jika masih banyak typos bertebaran, gaje, ooc, kepanjangan dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

Simon say...

"see you in next chapter guys"


	12. chapter 12

**Chapter** **1** **2**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

Hinata: 22 tahun

Hanabi: 17 tahun

 **Let the story begin...**

pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha...

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang ceria dan penuh semangat. ia sangat senang karena semalam ia berhasil membuat para kekasihnya K.O. ia juga senang lantaran rencana untuk membalas perlakuan si tetua Hyuuga kepada Hinata sudah ia susun dengan rapi. dan ia berencana akan membuat malu sang tetua klan di rapat council yang akan ia adakan satu minggu dari sekarang.

setelah tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah sang tetua nanti saat rapat council, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandinya sembari membawa handuk yang ia sampirkan di pundak kirinya.

15 menit kemudian...

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil pakaian santai miliknya.

"ohayou Naruto nii san." ucap Hanabi yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"ohayou Hanabi chan." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada perempuan berbadan mungil tersebut.

Hanabi mencoba merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk, tapi ia agak kesulitan karena ia masih merasakan sakit di daerah kewanitaannya.

Naruto yang sudah berpakaian lengkap mencoba membantu Hanabi. ia memegang punggung Hanabi lalu menyandarkan perempuan mungil tersebut ke sandaran kasurnya.

"apa kamu baik-baik saja Hanabi chan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Hanabi yang sudah menyandar di sandaran kasurnya. tidak lupa Naruto menutupi tubuh Hanabi dengan selimut miliknya.

"hai'. aku baik-baik saja Naruto nii san." jawab Hanabi disertai senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya. "Naruto nii san mau kemana ? bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat bekerja ?" tanya Hanabi kepada Naruto sambil tangannya menunjuk jam di dinding kamar Naruto yang baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi.

"aku hanya mau jalan-jalan berkeliling desa. lagipula untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak pergi ke kantor hokage dulu." jawab Naruto. "selama beberapa hari kedepan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian semua." lanjut Naruto disertai senyum di wajahnya.

Hanabi langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang blushing saat melihat Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto langsung mencubit pipi Hanabi karena ia gemas sekali saat melihat wajah Hanabi yang seperti ini.

"aduh-aduh-aduh sakit Nwaruto nii san. twolong lwepaskan pwipiku." ucap Hanabi saat pipinya dicubit gemas oleh Naruto.

Naruto malah semakin gemas saat ia mendengar suara wanita mungil tersebut. tapi akhirnya setelah puas mencubit pipi Hanabi, Naruto melepaskannya juga.

"hahaha... aku sangat gemas melihat wajah manismu yang merona Hanabi chan." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

wajah Hanabi semakin memerah malu saat Naruto mengatakan hal barusan. "Naruto nii saaaaannnn !" ucap Hanabi sembari memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto seperti anak kecil yang malu karena digoda terus.

Naruto hanya tertawa saat melihat kelakuan Hanabi yang seperti anak kecil. setelah puas menggoda Hanabi, Naruto mulai beranjak dari kasurnya.

"kau mau ikut atau menungguku di sini dengan yang lain ?" tanya Naruto kepada Hanabi.

Hanabi terlihat memikirkan tawaran Naruto barusan. "aku di rumah saja Naruto nii san." jawab Hanabi setelah beberapa saat berpikir, "aku juga takut jika nanti di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain." lanjut Hanabi menjelaskan kenapa ia menolak tawaran Naruto.

"hmm... apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga." ucap Naruto sambil manggut-manggut. "baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Hanabi chan." lanjut Naruto. dan setelah berucap demikian Naruto mencium kening Hanabi lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

bluussshhh

akibat hal itu wajah Hanabi yang awalnya sudah kembali normal harus kembali merona karena perlakuan Naruto barusan.

"aishiteru Naruto nii san." bisik Hanabi lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

sementara Naruto sudah berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan mulai berjalan berkeliling desa.

beberapa menit kemudian para kekasih Naruto yang lain mulai terbangun dari buaian mimpinya masing-masing. sementara Hanabi sudah beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar Naruto untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"ughh..." Shizuka mengerjapkan matanya sembari meringis kesakitan akibat rasa sakit di anusnya yang semalam di hajar habis-habisan oleh bunshin Naruto.

para kekasih yang lain pun juga merasakan hal yang sama saat mereka membuka mata mereka. kecuali Hinata tentunya.

mereka semua mencoba merubah posisi mereka menjadi posisi duduk meski dengan susah payah.

setelah bisa merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, Guren langsung celingukan mencari keberadaan sang kekasih yang sudah tidak ada di kamar tersebut. "adakah salah satu dari kalian yang tau kemana Naruto kun dan Hanabi chan pergi ?" tanya Guren kepada siapapun yang ada di kamar tersebut.

tapi keheningan menjawab pertanyaan Guren. sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu kemana Naruto dan Hanabi menghilang.

setelah beberapa saat berada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, Hanabi keluar dari kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar Naruto dengan handuk melilit tubuh mungilnya.

"itu Hanabi chan." ucap Konan saat melihat wanita mungil tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi. "Hanabi chan, kau tahu kemana Naruto chan pergi ?" lanjut Konan bertanya kepada Hanabi.

"hai' Naruto nii san bilang, ia akan berjalan-jalan keliling desa." jawab Hanabi sembari berjalan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di dekat kasur king size milik Naruto.

"bagaimana kalau kita memasakkan sesuatu untuk sarapan Naruto kun setelah ia pulang dari jalan-jalannya nanti ?" ucap Tayuya memberi usulan.

semua wanita disana langsung mengangguk menyetujui ide Tayuya barusan.

"um... maaf jika aku kurang sopan tapi..." Hanabi mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan. "... bukankah kalian buat berdiri saja masih kesulitan ya ?" lanjut Hanabi mengingatkan keadaan mereka.

sontak saja semua orang disana langsung teringat dengan keadaan mereka masing-masing dan langsung pundung dengan aura suram kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi tentunya.

Hinata dan Hanabi langsung sweetdrop saat melihat mereka langsung pundung dengan aura suram.

"mi-minna bi-biarkan ak-aku dan Hanabi chan sa-saja yang mem-membuat sarapan untuk Naruto kun dan ka-kalian semua." ucap Hinata terbata-bata memberi usulan.

mereka hanya mengangguk dengan aura suram yang masih menggelayuti mereka. sementara sweetdrop Hanabi dan Hinata semakin besar kala melihat 5 kekasih Naruto menyetujui usulan Hinata.

akhirnya Hinata dan Hanabi lah yang membuat sarapan pagi itu untuk mereka semua.

sementara di tempat Naruto...

terlihat sang sichidaime sedang berjalan santai menembus keramaian penduduk desa. ia tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum hingga membuat para perempuan di desa Konoha pingsan karena terpesona dengan ketampanannya.

"hai Naruto." sebuah suara perempuan terdengar memanggil nama Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan disana terlihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan bersama Sakura dan Sarada berjalan ke arahnya.

"oh, hai Sakura, Sasuke, Sarada chan." panggil Naruto kepada teman se teamnya dulu dan anak mereka.

"paman Naruto." panggil Sarada dengan nada gembira saat melihat Naruto. gadis kecil tersebut langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. "aku kira paman Naruto sudah tidak ingat denganku." ucap Sarada sembari memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"mana mungkin aku melupakan gadis semanis dirimu Sarada chan." ucap Naruto sembari mengelus surai hitam gadis kecil yang tengah memeluknya tersebut.

"bukankah seharusnya kau ada di gedung hokage, Naruto ?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. "nanti para tetua Konoha akan menyinggungmu lagi jika mereka tahu bahwa sang Sichidaime hokage sedang kelayapan saat jam kerjanya." lanjut Sakura sambil mengingatkan kejadian sidang council beberapa minggu lalu.

"hahahaha... tenang saja Sakura." jawab Naruto sembari tertawa. "kan masih ada Shikamaru yang siap menggantikan aku." lanjut Naruto dengan santai.

Sakura dan Sarada langsung sweetdrop saat mendengar jawaban Naruto yang merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali. sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

sementara di kantor hokage...

"hatchu..." Shikamaru yang sedang menggantikan Naruto tiba-tiba bersin. "kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan ya ?" gumam Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. "sepertinya aku tidak bisa beristirahat selama beberapa hari ke depan." lanjutnya bergumam.

kembali ke tempat Naruto...

"hahaha..." tawa Naruto semakin keras saat ia melihat wajah sweetdrop dari Sakura dan Sarada.

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini Naruto ?" tanya Sakura lebih lanjut.

"aku akan pergi bersama para kekasihku." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. "akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai hokage hingga aku jarang meluangkan waktuku untuk mereka." lanjut Naruto dengan nada lembut sambil tersenyum saat ia mengingat wajah para kekasihnya.

"itu ide yang tidak buruk Naruto." ucap Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja. "apa yang akan kau lakukan bersama para kekasihmu ?" lanjut Sasuke bertanya.

"entahlah. aku juga sedang memikirkan sebuah acara yang bagus." jawab Naruto yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"bagaimana kalau-" "jika kau tidak ingin 'sekarat dua kali' lebih baik jangan memberiku saran Sasuke." ucapan Sasuke langsung dipotong cepat oleh Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'sekarat dua kali' sekaligus aura Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah dari bahagia menjadi sangat angker. Sasuke langsung bungkam seribu bahasa saat mendengar ancaman Naruto sementara Sakura dan Sarada langsung berkeringat dingin saat merasakan aura Naruto.

"ba-bagaimana kalau kalian ma-makan malam di-di tepi danau Konoha ?" ucap Sakura sedikit ketakutan saat memberi saran.

"hm..." Naruto terlihat sedang memikirkan saran Sakura. "sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." ucapnya setelah beberapa saat berpikir.

"huufffttt..." Sakura dan Sarada bisa bernafas lega saat aura angker dari sang Sichidaime hokage menghilang. sementara Sasuke masih diam saja.

"baiklah aku akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya terlebih dahulu." ucap Naruto bersemangat. "arigatou atas sarannya Sakura." lanjut Naruto berterima kasih kepada Sakura.

"hai' sama-sama Naruto." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"jaa Sakura, Sarada chan" ucap Naruto lalu berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju sebuah toko untuk membeli segala sesuatu yang akan ia butuhkan untuk malam ini.

sementara di kediaman Naruto...

terlihat Hanabi dan Hinata sedang memasak di dapur untuk sarapan pagi semua orang disana. mereka terlihat bersemangat sekali saat memasak.

sementara di kamar Naruto terlihat Tayuya, Guren, Shizuka, Yugao, dan Konan sedang duduk melingkar di atas kasur king size milik Naruto. mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"apa kalian percaya dengan keberadaan mereka berdua ?" tanya Konan kepada 4 wanita di sana. sebenarnya mereka baik-baik saja sejak bangun tadi, tapi mereka memang sudah merencanakan hal ini agar kedua wanita Hyuuga itu keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"sebenarnya aku kurang percaya pada keberadaan mereka berdua." ucap Guren menjawab pertanyaan Konan. "aku merasakan keanehan dari mereka berdua." lanjut Guren membuka opininya.

"keanehan apa itu Guren ?" tanya Tayuya penasaran.

"bukankah aneh jika kau menjadi korban kekerasan hingga titik tanketsu vitalmu hancur tapi kau masih bisa berjalan lumayan jauh dari tempat kau disiksa ? ditambah lagi kau berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan ?" kali ini Yugao yang mengungkapkan opininya. "seolah olah ini semua sudah di skenario." lanjutnya sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"apa yang dikatakan Yugao benar adanya." ucap Guren. "jika titik tanketsumu hancur apa lagi di bagian vital pastinya kau sudah sangat kesusahan untuk menggerakkan badanmu meskipun kau seorang medic nin yang setara dengan sang legenda Sannin Tsunade." lanjut Guren.

"benar juga. lagipula jika Hinata memang korban kekerasan rumah tangga seharusnya kan dia tidak mungkin bisa keluar dari mansion Hyuuga." gumam Shizuka yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"ditambah lagi Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang dekat dengan korban di hari yang sama." ucap Konan menimpali pendapat Shizuka.

"sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin mengadu domba Naruto dengan klan Hyuuga atau mungkin ada seseorang yang ingin memanfaatkan pikiran dan perasaan lemah lembut Naruto kun terhadap mereka berdua demi kepentingan pribadi." ucap Tayuya dengan nada yang serius.

mereka semua seketika terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. mereka mencoba menerka-nerka sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. tapi entah kenapa para kekasih Naruto ini merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kekasih mereka.

"yang terpenting kita harus terus waspada dengan mereka berdua. jangan sampai lengah atau terlihat terlalu waspada." ucap Yugao kepada 4 wanita di hadapannya.

"hai'." jawab ke 4 wanita disana.

"minna apa kalian sudah baikan ?" suara Hanabi terdengar dari depan pintu kamar sang sichidaime. "sarapan sudah siap. apakah kalian juga sudah siap untuk sarapan bersama Naruto nii san ?" lanjut Hanabi bertanya kepada ke 5 wanita yang masih setia berada di kamar Naruto.

"hai' Hanabi chan. tunggu sebentar, kami akan bersiap dulu." ucap Konan mewakili yang lain. setelah itu mereka langsung merapikan diri mereka masing-masing untuk bersiap sarapan.

sementara di tempat Naruto berada...

Naruto terlihat sedang membawa 2 kantong kresek penuh belanjaan. nanti malam ia akan membuat sebuah acara kejutan untuk para kekasihnya. terlihat ia sedang berjalan menuju danau Konoha untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

" **kage bunshin no jutsu.** "

Naruto membuat beberapa bunshin untuk membantunya mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan.

beberapa saat kemudian...

"hm... sepertinya ini sudah cukup." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. setelah bergumam pada dirinya sendiri Naruto mulai berjalan menuju kediamannya.

selama perjalanan, Naruto lagi-lagi menebar senyum ramahnya kepada penduduk desa atau para shinobi yang berpapasan dengannya.

mungkin hal tersebut mampu di bilang hal sepele buat Naruto, akan tetapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan para warga desa yang merasa sangat senang saat melihat mereka melihat wajah bahagia dari Hokage mereka.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat seorang anbu bertopeng rubah yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memasang posisi hormat kepadanya.

"Hokage sama." ucap anbu tersebut dengan nada serius sambil masih menunduk hormat.

senyuman di wajah Naruto langsung menghilang seketika dan wajahnya langsung berubah serius saat melihat salah satu anbu khusus pelindungnya.

"ada apa Kitsune san ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang serius.

"saya mau melaporkan jika Hyuuga Hiashi sang tetua dari klan Hyuuga ingin bertemu anda, Hokage sama." ucap Kitsune dengan suara dan posisi yang tidak berubah.

"apa alasannya dia mencariku ?" balas Naruto yang langsung tidak tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan anbu di hadapannya saat ini.

"beliau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dengan anda, Hokage sama." jawab si anbu

"bilang saja padanya aku sedang ada urusan yang 'lebih penting dari kepentingannya' dan sedang tidak bisa diganggu selama satu satu tahun ke depan." ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'lebih penting dari kepentingannya'. sepertinya Naruto sedang malas berhadapan dengan salah satu dari tetua Konoha tersebut.

"tapi Hokage sama beliau-" "tidak ada kata tapi Kitsune." Naruto langsung memotong kalimat sang anbu dengan nada tegasnya. "sekarang pergi dari hadapanku dan beritahu si tua bangka itu ! MENGERTI ?!" lanjut Naruto memberi perintah dengan penuh penekanan.

"hai' Hokage sama." jawab anbu tersebut.

dan setelah itu anbu tersebut menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto langsung memegang keningnya yang terasa pusing saat mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan sang anbu.

para warga Konoha yang berada di sekitar Naruto yang mendengar percakapan tadi langsung melihat sang hokage dengan pandangan khawatir sekaligus takut. mereka khawatir jika Hokage mereka kembali seperti dulu dan takut dengan nada tegas sang hokage barusan.

"anda tidak apa-apa Hokage sama ?" tanya seorang warga kepada Naruto.

"hai' aku baik-baik saja." jawab Naruto dengan nada tenang. "kalian tidak perlu khawatir." lanjutnya disertai senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

semua warga yang melihat senyuman Naruto langsung bernafas lega. mereka tidak tega jika melihat sang hokage yang biasanya ceria kembali seperti tiga tahun yang lalu.

setelah itu Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediamannya.

beberapa saat kemudian...

"tadaima." ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"okaeri Naruto kun/chan/nii san." terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah megah tersebut.

"Naruto kun dari mana saja ?" tanya Shizuka yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Konan. "kami semua sudah menunggumu dari tadi untuk sarapan bersama." lanjutnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"aku hanya jalan-jalan berkeliling desa Shizuka chan." jawab Naruto. "dan tadi waktu di jalan aku kebetulan bertemu dengan nenek-nenek yang ingin menyeberang jalan dan sebagai pemimpin yang baik aku harus membantunya. setelah itu aku bertemu se ekor kucing hitam jadi untuk menghindari sial aku ambil jalan memutar tapi aku malah tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." lanjut Naruto memberi alasan yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia ucapkan.

"hah..." Shizuka hanya menghela nafas saat mendengar alasan Naruto. "apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi selain itu Naruto kun ?" sindir Shizuka setelah menghela nafas.

"hahaha... masf Shizuka chan tapi otakku sudah dipenuhi oleh wajah kalian semua jadi aku tidak bisa memikirkan alasan lain." jawab Naruto sambil mengelus lembut kepala Shizuka.

blusshhh...

wajah Shizuka langsung memerah saat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. ia juga memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati elusan lembut Naruto di kepalanya.

"ehem..." Yugao yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Shizuka langsung berdehem. dia dan para kekasih Naruto yang lain ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Shizuka entah sejak kapan kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang entah sedang kemana.

"ah... se-sejak kapan ka-kalian ada di-di belakangku ?" tanya Shizuka terbata-bata.

"Shizuka chan kamu mulai berani curi-curi kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Naruto kun ya ?" ucap Tayuya dengan memprovokasi kekasih Naruto yang lain.

para kekasih Naruto yang terprovokasi dengan kalimat Tayuya langsung mengeluarkan aura yang angker.

"eh... Yu-Yuya chan ngomong apa sih ? ak- aku tidak curi-curi ke-kesempatan..." ucap Shizuka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sudah-sudah." ucap Naruto sambil melebarkan tangannya untuk menghentikan aksi para kekasihnya. "lebih baik kita sarapan bersama. aku sudah lapar nih." lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan saat ia mencium bau lezat masakan.

kekasih Naruto langsung menghentikan aksi mereka dan mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju ruang makan.

ternyata Hinata dan Hanabi baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka.

"ayo kita makan bersama minna." ajak Naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk di tengah. sementara yang lain duduk memutari meja kotak yang ada di ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur tersebut.

"ehem..." Naruto yang hendak langsung mengambil makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya langsung menghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara saat ia mendengar Konan berdehem. "bukannya lebih baik kau memimpin do'a sebelum maka terlebih dahulu, Naru chan ?" lanjut Konan bertanya pada Naruto.

"eh iya aku lupa hehehe..." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Naruto menaruh sumpitnya di pinggir meja, lalu ia memimpin do'a dan setelah itu ia langsung memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan lahap.

sementara para kekasih Naruto makan dengan tenang.

'aneh sekali' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya. 'tumben mereka makan dengan tenang ? biasanya mereka berisik setiap saat' lanjut Naruto masih dalam hatinya. meski Naruto terlihat sedang makan dengan lahap tapi mata Naruto masih memperhatikan tingkah para wanita yang satu ruangan dengannya.

sementara para kekasih Naruto yang terlihat makan dengan tenang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari Hyuuga bersaudara yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

sementara Hanabi dan Hinata yang merasa sedang diperhatikan hanya terus melanjutkan makanannya dengan tenang mereka tidak mau berprasangka buruk pada para kekasih Naruto.

setelah beberapa saat makan dengan suasana yang tidak biasa akhirnya Naruto selesai terlebih dahulu dan beranjak dari tempatnya. ia hendak kembali ke danau Konoha untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang baru setengah selesai.

"kau mau kemana lagi Naruto chan ?" tanya Konan kepada Naruto yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah megah tersebut.

"aku hanya mau melihat keadaan Shikamaru saja, Konan chan." jawab Naruto berbohong disertai senyuman untuk meyakinkan wanita bersurai biru langit tersebut.

"oh ya kenapa Naruto chan tidak pergi bekerja hari ini ?" tanya Yugao yang sedari tadi diam.

"tidak apa-apa Yugao chan." jawab Naruto dengan nada kalem. "aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bekerja saja." lanjut Naruto memberi penjelasan sekenanya.

dan setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yugao, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"ada apa dengan Naruto nii san, Shizuka chan ?" tanya Hanabi pada perempuan yang duduk paling dekat dengannya.

"entahlah Hanabi chan." jawab Shizuka sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. "perasaan tadi Naruto kun baik-baik saja kog." lanjut Shizuka sambil berdiri dari kursinya lalu membawa peralatan makannya menuju wastafel dapur.

para kekasih Naruto yang sudah selesai makan langsung membereskan peralatannya dan mengikuti langkah Shizuka.

"setelah ini enaknya ngapain ya ?" tanya Tayuya entah pada siapa.

"ba-bagaimana ka-kalau kita mem-membersihkan rumah Naruto kun saja ?" Hinata memberi usulan dengan nada terbata-bata.

"hm..." Konan terlihat sedang memikirkan usulan Hinata barusan. "kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk Hinata chan." jawab Konan setuju dengan nada semangatnya . 'kami akan terus mengawasi gerak-gerikmu Hinata.' ucap Konan dalam hati. kemudian ia meganggukkan kepalanya kepada Shizuka, Guren, Tayuya, dan Yugao sebagai isyarat untuk meningkatkan pengawasan mereka terhadap Hyuuga bersaudara.

"eh... bukannya kita-hhmmm hhmmm" Guren langsung membungkam mulut Tayuya yang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"sssttttt... apa kau tidak lihat isyarat dari Konan barusan ?" bisik Guren pada telinga Tayuya.

Tayuya yang baru sadar dengan tanda anggukan dari Konan barusan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. setelah itu Guren baru melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Tayuya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"tadi Tayuya nee chan mau bilang apa ?" tanya Hanabi yang ternyata mendengar ucapan perempuan bersurai merah lembut tersebut.

"bukan apa-apa Hanabi chan." jawab Tayuya sambil tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Hanabi juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat hal itu. setelah mereka mencuci peralatan mereka masing-masing, mereka langsung mengambil alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk membersihkan rumah sang Sichidaime hokage.

sementara di tempat Naruto...

terlihat sang pemuda jabrik tersebut sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil berjalan menuju danau desa Konoha.

'ada apa dengan mereka ya ?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. sepertinya Naruto masih kepikiran dengan tingkah lima kekasihnya yang pagi ini tiba-tiba berubah. 'ah... semoga hanya perasaanku saja.' lanjutnya mencoba berprasangka baik dengan keanehan para kekasihnya.

"hei Naruto kun." ucap sebuah suara dari arah yang tak jauh dari Naruto berjalan.

pikiran Naruto langsung buyar dan langkahnya langsung berhenti. ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke asal suara. ternyata orang yang memanggilnya adalah Lee.

"kenapa kau ada di luar saat jam kerjamu Naruto kun ?" tanya Lee yang saat ia sudah berada di dekat Naruto.

"aku hanya mengambil libur saja Lee." jawab Naruto. "aku ingin mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk para kekasihku." lanjut Naruto sambil tetap berjalan menuju tujuannya.

"bolehkah aku membantumu Naruto kun ?" tanya sang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berbentuk unik tersebut. "kebetulan aku juga sedang senggang." lanjut Lee menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"tentu saja Lee." jawab Naruto santai.

"yosh, aku akan membantumu dengan sekuat tenaga dan sepenuh jiwa mudaku Naruto kun." ucap Lee dengan semangat yang terlalu berlebihan.

"hai'. arigatou Lee." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum saat melihat pemuda tersebut sangat bersemangat untuk membantunya.

mereka berdua berjalan menuju danau Konoha untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan Naruto yang baru setengah jadi.

skip time sore hari...

"arigatou atas bantuanmu Lee." ucap Naruto dengan tulus kepada Lee.

bukan hanya pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai, tapi berkat Lee pula Naruto jadi mendapat ide yang lebih menarik untuk mempercantik suasana di danau ini saat malam hari nanti. Naruto jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat ekpresi terkejut sekaligus bahagia dari para kekasihnya malam nanti.

"tak perlu berterima kasih Naruto kun." balas Lee santai. "lagipula kita ini berteman jadi bukankah hal yang wajar jika saling membantu sesama teman ?" lanjut Lee sambil tersenyum menatap danau di depannya.

"hm... kau benar Lee." balas Naruto sambil memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam sedikit demi sedikit.

kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang ada di dekat danau.

"jika aku boleh tahu, setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi Naruto kun ?" tanya Lee sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang lawan bicara.

"aku akan pulang dan bersiap-siao terlebih dahulu. setelah itu aku akan mengajak mereka kemari." ucap Naruto sambil masih memandang matahari terbenam.

"mereka pasti akan sangat senang saat melihat ini Naruto kun." jawab Lee sambil mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"hai', sekali lagi terima kasih Lee." ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lee.

"iya, sama-sama." ucap Lee sambil tersenyum. "lebih baik kau cepat pulang dan segera bersiap Naruto kun, karena hari sudah mulai menjelang malam." lanjut Lee memberi saran kepada Naruto sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Lee menepuk nepuk celana bagian belakangnya untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di celananya.

"hai'." jawab Naruto sambil berdiri juga.

"sampai ketemu lain waktu Naruto kun." ucap Lee lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kediamannya.

sementara itu di kediaman Naruto...

terlihat para wanita disana sedang rebahan di atas kasur yang ada di kamar Konan. mereka sedang istirahat setelah membersihkan rumah Naruto yang bisa di bilang besar tersebut.

tiba-tiba Guren berdiri dari posisi rebahannya lalu berjalan menuju keluar dari kamar Konan.

"kau mau kemana Guren chan ?" tanya Tayuya kepada perempuan berambut biru tersebut.

"aku mau pergi ke kamar mandi di kamarku untuk membersihkan diri. badanku terasa lengket semua." jawab Guren sambil menghentikan langkahnya keluar kamar.

"kenapa tidak mandi di kamar mandiku saja Guren chan ?" kali ini Konan yang bertanya.

"tidak Konan chan." jawab Guren. "lagipula handuk dan semua pakaianku ada di sana jadi aku tidak perlu bolak-balik." lanjut Guren menjelaskan.

"aku ikut..." ucap Tayuya sambil berdiri dari posisi rebahannya dan menyusul langkah Guren menuju kamarnya.

"baiklah, aku mau mandi juga kalau begitu." ucap Yugao sambil berdiri. "Konan chan aku pinjam kamar mandi dan handukmu ya ?" tanya Yugao meminta izin kepada sang pemilik kamar.

"hai'." jawab Konan yang masih rebahan di atas kasurnya.

Hinata dan Hanabi ikut keluar kamar untuk menuju kamar mereka dan membersihkan diri juga karena hari yang mulai menjelang malam.

Konan sekilas melirikkan matanya untuk melihat mereka berdua keluar kamar sebelum kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya kembali.

'apa yang sebenarnya mereka rencanakan ?' tanya Konan pada dirinya sendiri sambil memejamkan iris kuning indahnya. 'apa aku yang terlalu cemburu pada mereka ya ?' lanjutnya dalam hati sambil membuka matanya yang terpejam. "aahhh... kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri sih ?" tanya Konan pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil posisi duduk. 'tapi perasaan tidak enak apa yang aku rasakan saat ini ?' lanjutnya dalam hatinya. kemudian Konan kembali rebahan di atas kasur sambil menunggu Yugao selesai mandi.

beberapa menit kemudian semua wanita disana sudah dalam keadaan bersih dan cantik. sekarang mereka sedang menikmati teh hijau sambil berkumpul di ruang keluarga di rumah milik Naruto.

mereka semua terdengar sedang bercanda dan tertawa kecuali Konan yang hanya menatap teh hijaunya dalam diam dan tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada minuman berwarna hijau tersebut.

"kau kenapa Konan chan ?" tanya Shizuka kepada sang perempuan yang bersurai biru langit tersebut.

tapi Konan tidak menjawab dan masih menatap tehnya dalam diam. sepertinya Konan sedang terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'apa aku yang terlalu negatif dalam berpikir ya ?' tanya Konan pada dirinya sendiri. 'tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak bisa tenang sejak kemarin ?' lanjutnya bertanya dalam hati.

saking terlalu sibuknya dengan pikirannya sendiri, Konan sampai tidak mendengar panggilan semua wanita di sekitarnya yang mencoba mengembalikannya ke alam nyata. hal itu tentu saja membuat semua wanita disana memandangnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Hanabi berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Konan yang sedang melamun."Konan nee san ?" panggil Hanabi lembut sembari memegang tangan kanan Konan yang sedang memegang cangkir teh hijaunya dengan lembut setelah ia duduk di dekat Konan.

"eh..." Konan baru tersadar dari lamunannya. ia melihat sekelilingnya dan baru sadar jika semua wanita disana sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. "ada apa Hanabi chan ?" tanya Konan dengan nada lembut.

"apa yang sedang Konan nee san pikirkan ?" tanya Hanabi sambil mengeluskan tangannya yang sedang memegang tangan kanan Konan untuk menenangkan wanita bersurai biru tersebut.

"aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun, Hanabi chan." jawab Konan dengan nada lembut tapi terkesan sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"bicarakanlah masalahmu dengan kami Konan chan." ucap Hinata lembut sambil memandang khawatir ke arah wanita bersurai biru langit tersebut. "siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu." lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang masih lembut.

"aku tidak apa-apa minna." jawab Konan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "maaf jika aku membuat kalian khawatir." lanjutnya sambil memasang senyuman termanisnya.

cklek

"tadaimaaa..." tepat setelah Konan berucap tiba-tiba Naruto sampai kediamannya.

"okaerinasai Naruto chan/kun/nii san/." jawab semua wanita disana termasuk Konan.

"kau dari mana saja Naruto chan ? kenapa kamu keluar lama sekali ?" tanya Yugao beruntun pada Naruto yang baru saja datang dan sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu membalikkan badannya. "tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang yajg mengajakku ke suatu tempat, lalu aku terpisah dengannya dan selanjutnya aku menemukan diriku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kematian, dan ketika Shinigami melihatku dia bilang bahwa ini belum waktunya bagiku mati jadi dia mengantarku pulang ke desa Konoha." jawab Naruto semakin ngaco.

semua wanita disana langsung sweetdrop saat mendengar alasan Naruto yang semakin ngaco. 'apa kepala Naruto kun habis terbentur hingga kewarasannya semakin patut dipertanyakan ya ?' batin semua wanita disana sambil memandang Naruto dengan intens.

"kenapa ? apa ada yang salah denganku ?" tanya Naruto yang merasa risih karena dipandangi dengan intens oleh para kekasihnya.

"tidak..." jawab mereka semua kompak.

"hm... ya sudah aku mau mandi dulu." lanjut Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamarnya. "oh ya kalian berdandanlah yang cantik karena aku akan mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat." ucap Naruto sambil melongokkan kepalanya keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

semua wanita disana langsung saling pandang.

"kira-kira kemana Naruto kun akan mengajak kita pergi Shizuka chan ?" tanya Tayuya pada wanita yang ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"entahlah." jawab Shizuka sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

" ya sudah yang penting kita harus berdandan yang cantik dan bersiap untuk pergi." ucap Yugao sambil berjalan menuju kamar Konan.

mereka semua langsung memasuki kamar mereka untuk bersiap diri seperti yang di ucapkan Yugao barusan.

Konan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan pikiran yang kembali kacau. sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa kamar yang dia masuki adalah kamar Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Konan nee san ?" ucap Hanabi saat melihat Konan memasuki kamarnya dengan sang kakak yang memang tifak tertutup. "apa Konan nee san mau berdandan di sini ?" lanjut Hanabi bertanya pada Konan.

"eh..." Konan langsung kaget saat ia mendengar suara Hanabi barusan. "eh... aku salah masuk kamar ya... hehehe... gomen-gomen..." ucap Konan sambil cengengesan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"jangan dipikir terlalu berat Konan chan." ucap Yugao yang tengah berdandan saat ia melihat Konan memasuki kamarnya. "bisa-bisa mereka akan sadar jika kita berlima sebenarnya tengah mengawasi mereka." lanjutnya sambil menghentikan aktifitasnya yang tengah berdandan di depan meja rias di kamar milik Konan.

Konan memikirkan kalimat Yugao barusan sambil mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir kasur king size di kamarnya. "hai' Yugao chan" jawab Konan setelah diam beberapa saat sambil melihat bsysngan Yugao dsri cermin meja riasnya. "aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos karena kesalahanku saja." lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Yugao hanya tersenyum saat ia mendengar jawaban dari Konan. ia melanjutkan acara berdandannya yang sempat terhenti.

Konan mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari pakaian yang menurutnya paling cocok dikenakannya saat ini.

sekitar 40 menit kemudian ke 7 wanita tersebut keluar dari kamar masing-masing dengan penampilan yang mampu membuat semua lelaki yang melihat mereka pasti tergila-gila.

sementara Naruto masih berada dikamarnya sendiri dan belum keluar dari kamarnya.

ke 7 wanita tersebut memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya di ruang keluarga. mereka mengobrol ringan sambil menunggu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

beberapa menit mereka menunggu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan dari Naruto...

sekarang mereka sedang duduk diam di ruang keluarga karena kehabisan topik pembicaraan. tapi mereka masih bersabar menunggu kekasih mereka.

beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Naruto terlihat sangat tampan malam ini.

"KENAPA KAMU LAMA...sekali... Naruto kun..." ucapan Konan yang awalnya bernada tinggi tiba-tiba langsung menurun menjadi perlahan saat ia melihat penampilan Naruto di hadapannya.

"gomen jika aku membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama minna." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

wajah semua wanita disana yang awalnya hendak memarahi Naruto langsung merona saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang lebih tampan dari biasanya. mereka sangat kagum dengan penampilan Naruto saat ini.

"ada apa minna ?" tanya Naruto sambil memandangi dirinya sendiri. "apa aku tetlihat aneh mengenakan pakaian ini ?" lanjutnya bertanya pada para kekasihnya.

"ti-tidak Naruto kun." jawab Hinata sedikit tergagap dengan wajah meronanya. "Na-Naruto kun ter-terlihat jauh lebih tam-tampan saja malam ini." lanjut Hinata jujur.

semua wanita disana langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Hinata barusan.

"hehehe..." sementara Naruto yang dipuji seperti itu hanya cengengesan saja. "baiklah minna ayo kita langsung berangkat saja." lanjut Naruto yang melihat jam di dinding ruang keluarganya menunjukkan angka 20.49.

"kita mau kemana Naruto kun ?" tanya Shizuka yang sangat penasaran.

"jika kuberi tahu nanti tidak jadi kejutan..." ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "ayo saling pegang tanganku, kita berangkat menggunakan hiraishin saja." lanjut Naruto.

"apa tempatnya jauh Naruto chan ? jika dekat kenapa tidak jalan kaki saja ?" kali ini Yugao bertanya kepada Naruto.

"sebenarnya tidak jauh Yugao chan." jawab Naruto. "aku hanya tidak mau saja jika para lelaki desa Konoha memandangi para kekasihku yang sangat cantik." lanjut Naruto menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak mau berjalan kaki.

blusshhhh

semua wajah wanita disana semakin merona saat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. Konan dan Yugao langsung memegang tangan kanan dan kiri Naruto. sementara para kekasih Naruto yang lain bergandengan tangan dengan Yugao dan Konan.

setelah melihat para kekasihnya sudah bergandengan tangan, Naruto langsung menggunakan hiraishinnya untuk pergi menuju danau Konoha.

Naruto dan para kekasihnya langsung muncul di danau Konoha. semua kekasih Naruto yang awalnya pusing karena efek hiraishin langsung kagum saat melihat danau Konoha telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat makan yang sangat indah.

terlihat sekitar 30 puluhan perahu kecil seukuran tangan orang dewasa terbuat dari kayu berlayar di atas danau dengan lilin yang berada di tengah perahu-perahu kecil tersebut. tidak lupa juga puluhan lampion yang digantung dengan sebuah tali tambang di antara pepohonan membentuk lambang cinta di dekat danau menambah kesan indah danau Konoha malam ini. sebuah meja dengan ukuran yang sangat panjang dengan 8 kursi mengelilingi meja tersebut berada tepat di tengah siraman cahaya dari beberapa lampion yang berbentuk cinta di atasnya. di atas meja sudah tersedia berbagai peralatan makan dan beberapa hidangan yang ditutup dengan tudung saji yang terbuat dari bahan metal, sehingga tutup makanan tersebut memantulkan cahaya dari lampion yang berbentuk cinta di atasnya.

"gomen jika aku membuat kalian menunggu lama. tadi sebenarnya aku tidak hanya berada di dalam kamar, melainkan aku keluar masuk antara danau Konoha dan rumah menggunakan hiraishin untuk menyalakan semua lilin dan lampion di sini dan juga mengambil semua makanan yang aku pesan dari restoran di dekat sini." ucap Naruto menjelaskan kenapa ia sangat lama saat di kamar.

semua kekasih Naruto hanya diam dengan mulut terbuka. mereka sangat kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

"sekali lagi go-" brukk ucapan Naruto langsung terpotong dengan pelukan erat dari para kekasihnya. Naruto yang terkejut dengan pelukan tersebut langsung terduduk di atas rerumputan hijau di tepi danau.

"arigatou Naruto chan." ucap Konan sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

"arigatou Naruto nii san/kun/chan." susul para kekasih Naruto yang lain sambil mengusap air mata bahagia dari mata mereka karena terharu dengan kejutan yang diberikan Naruto malam ini.

"hai' sama-sama minna. aku juga ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena kalian semua mau mencintaiku sepenuh hati kalian. aku tahu ini takkan cukup untuk membalas cinta tulus kalian kepadaku. tapi..." Naruto menarik nafas agak panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "...aku baru bisa berbuat segini saja untuk kalian. maafkan aku yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai hokage desa dan jarang meluangkan waktu dengan kalian semua." lanjut Naruto setelah menghentikan perkataannya sejenak.

"tidak Naruto kun. ini sudah sangat berlebihan buat kami. kami hanya berharap Naruto kun bisa bahagia lagi itu sudah lebih dari cukup buat kami." ucap Konan sambil menangis bahagia dalam pelukannya.

"benar Naruto kun. kami semua akan bahagia jika Naruto kun bahagia. jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti ini Naruto kun." ucap Yugao menimpali.

"arigatou minna. aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku jika tanpa kalian" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. "baiklah ayo kita segera makan. nanti hidangannya keburu dingin." ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya dengan lembut.

semua kekasih Naruto langsung berdiri dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah bisa berdiri membuat sebuah handseal yang sangat tidak asing bagi mereka.

"kage bunshin no jutsu"

Naruto langsung membuat 7 bunshin yang langsung menarik kursi yang nengelilingi meja panjang tersebut sementara Naruto menarik kursi yang berada di posisi paling ujung dan langsung duduk terlebih dahulu. ia memberi isyarat mempersilahkan duduk pada para kekasihnya menggunakan tangannya. para kekasih Naruto langsung mendekat dan mengambil posisi duduk di masing-masing kursi yang telah di tarikkan oleh para bunshin Naruto barusan. setelah para kekasih Naruto telah duduk, 7 bunshin Naruto langsung membuka semua tudung saji makanan yang ada di hadapan para kekasih Naruto. setelah meletakka penutup makanan di atas meja para bunshin Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"silahkan dinikmati hidangannya minna." ucap Naruto mempersilahkan para kekasihnya untuk menikmati makanan di hadapan mereka.

semua wanita disana hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban mereka.

"itadakimasu" ucap semua orang disana dengan nada bahagia.

para kekasih Naruto makan sambil mengobrol santai. Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum bahagia sambil menikmati makanannya.

5 kekasih Naruto yang sedang terlihat bersenda gurau sambil menikmati makanannya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Hyuuga bersaudara. sepertinya mereka masih belum percaya dengan kedatangan mereka berdua dalam kehidupan Naruto. sementara Hanabi dan Hinata yang sedang di awasi secara diam-diam oleh 5 pasang mata di sekitarnya tidak sadar jika mereka sedang di awasi. mereka masih menikmati makanannya sambil ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan dan bersenda gurau dengan semua orang disana.

'kami akan terus mengawasi kalian berdua !' ucap 5 kekasih Naruto dalam hati mereka bersamaan.

setelah itu Naruto dan para kekasihnya melewati malam tersebut dengan candaan dan tawa bahagia dari semua yang ada disana hingga mereka pulang ke kediaman Naruto.

 **TBC**

apakah perasaan buruk yang dirasakan 5 kekasih Naruto terhadap Hinata dan Hanabi memang benar adanya atau mereka yang terlalu berpikiran buruk kepada Hinata dan Hanabi ? lalu benarkah opini mereka tentang luka Hinata hanya sebuah skenario belaka ? atau memang Hinata benar-benar korban kekerasan dari ayah dan suaminya ? jika ini memang skenario belaka, lalu bagaimana perasaan Hinata dan Hanabi terhadap Naruto ? simak terus kelanjutannya minna.

mind to R and R minna ?

maaf minna jika masih banyak typos bertebaran, gaje, ooc, dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

Simon say...

"see you in next chapter guys"


	13. chapter 13

**Chapter** **1** **3**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

Hinata: 22 tahun

Hanabi: 17 tahun

 **Let the story begin...**

pagi hari yang indah menyapa desa Konoha. desa tersrbut sudah ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi.

di rumah megah sang sichidaime para wanita disana terlihat sedang mengerjakan tugas rumah masing-masing. terlihat Tayuya sedang menyapu dan Shizuka sedang mengelap meja dan kaca rumah Naruto, Guren dan Konan sedang bersiap untuk pergi berbelanja, sementara Yugao sudah berangkat ke markas pusat anbu sejak pagi-pagi sekali, lalu Hinata sedang mencuci pakaian, dan Hanabi sedang menjemur sebagian pakaian yang telah selesai di cuci oleh kakaknya.

sementara Naruto sendiri sedang bermeditasi di samping rumahnya dengan posisi kedua lutut yang setengah ditekuk, kedua tangannya yang diluruskan kedepan dan matanya yang terpejam. 2 buah mangkuk kecil berisi air berada di atas lututnya, 2 buah lagi berada di dekat pergelangan tangannya yang diluruskan, dan sebuah mangkuk berada tepat di atas surai kuningnya. Naruto sudah dalam posisi tersebut sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

syuutttt

sebuah kunai terlempar dari arah atap rumah Naruto yang berada di depannya. kunai berkecepatan tinggi tersebut meluncur menuju kepala Naruto.

ting...

Naruto melemparkan 5 mangkuk berisi air yang berada di anggota tubuhnya ke atas. setelah itu ia bergerak dengan gerakan santai namun cepat untuk menghindari kunai yang mengincar kepalanya dengan gerakan memutar kedepan tanpa membuka matanya yang tertutup. 5 mangkuk kecil yang ia lemparkan barusan kembali ke posisinya masing-masing tanpa menumpahkan setetespun cairan bening yang berada di atasnya ke atas tanah yang ia pijak.

jleb

kunai yang tadi mengincar kepala Naruto hanya menancap ke tanah yang dipijak Naruto tadi. lalu sebuah siluet bayangan terlihat melompat turun dari atas atap rumah Naruto untuk mengambil kunainya dan memasukkan senjata tersebut kedalam tas ninjanya. setelah itu siluet tersebut berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"apa yang kau mau Shikamaru ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai tanpa merubah posisinya atau membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"hoaammm..." Shikamaru sang pelaku pelempar kunai hanya menguap lalu berjongkok di dekat Naruto. "aku datang kesini hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja, Naruto." jawab Shikamaru.

"aku baik-baik saja Shika." jawab Naruto dalam posisi yang sama. "apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin kau laporkan padaku hingga membuatmu datang pagi-pagi begini ?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"tidak." jawab Shikamaru singkat sambil berpindah tempat untuk rebahan di daerah yang teduh. meski matahari belum muncul tapi pagi ini sudah terlihat lumayan terang, mungkin karena cuaca yang sedang cerah.

"kau mau minum apa Shikamaru ? kopi atau teh ?" tawar Naruto kepada Shikamaru.

"kopi saja jika boleh." jawab Shikamaru santai. "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang ke gedung hokage Naruto ? kemarin tuan Hiashi mencarimu." lanjut Shikamaru bertanya kepada Naruto.

"kemarin aku tidak berangkat ke kantor, karena aku ingin berlibur sekalian meluangkan waktu bersama para kekasihku." jawab Naruto.

setelah itu ia melemparkan kembali 5 mangkuk kecil yang ada di beberapa anggota badannya ke udara tapi kini mangkuk tersebut menumpahkan isinya ke atas tanah. setelah itu Naruto menangkap 5 mangkuk tersebut dengan tangan kanannya saat mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut jatuh kebawah.

"memang ada apa 'si tua bangka' mencariku ?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran sambil merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri tegak. tidak lupa.Naruto menekankam kata 'si tua bangka' dalam pertanyaannya barusan.

"entahlah... beliau tidak bilang ada keperluan apa denganmu tapi beliau hanya bilang ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab Shikamaru yang juga tidak tahu alasan sang tetua Hyuuga mencari Naruto kemarin. "tapi sepertinya sangat penting, karena kemarin beliau beberapa kali datang ke kantor hokage mencarimu." lanjut Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Naruto diam sambil memikirkan semua kemungkinan mengapa Hiashi mencari dirinya. 'tidak mungkin kan dia mencariku karena ingin menanyakan keberadaan Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan ?' ucap Naruto dalam hati. 'sementara yang tahu keberadaan Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan di kediamanku kan hanya aku dan 5 kekasihku sementara orang-orang rumah sakit pasti berpikir bahwa para kekasihku mengantar Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan pulang ke mansion Hyuuga.' lanjutnya membatin sambil terus berpikir kemungkinan apa yang membuat sang tetua tersebut sangat ngotot ingin menemui dirinya.

"ayo masuk dulu. tidak enak jika berbicara di halaman rumah seperti ini." ajak Naruto kepada Shikamaru setelah beberapa saat diam sambil berpikir.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab ajakan Naruto tapi ia langsung berdiri dari posisi rebahannya, dan langsung berjalan mengikuti langkah Naruto memasuki kediaman megah sang Sichidaime hokage melalui pintu samping rumah. mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang ada di rumah Naruto dengan hening. sepertinya mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Yuya chan tolong buatkan 2 cangkir kopi untuk aku dan Shikamaru." ucap Naruto saat ia dan Shikamaru sudah sampai di ruang tamu.

"hai' Naruto kun." jawab Tayuya dari arah dapur rumahnya. sepertinya Tayuya dan Shizuka telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya masing-masing. hal itu terbukti dengan terlihatnya Shizuka yang berjalan memasuki kamar Konan.

"silahkan duduk Shika. buatlah dirimu nyaman." ucap Naruto mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu di rumah megahnya.

"hai', terima kasih Naruto." balas Shikamaru sambil mendudukkan pantatnya ke sofa.

"lalu apa ada kabar lain selama aku tidak ada di kantor kemarin ?" tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru sambil menaruh 5 mangkuk yang ia pegang ke atas meja ruang tamu.

"tidak ada lagi." jawab Shikamaru sambil meenggelengkan kepalanya.

mereka lalu diam kembali, mereka kembali sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"i-ini kopinya Na-Naruto kun, Nara san." ucap Hinata sambil menaruh dua cangkir kopi ke atas meja dari nampan yang ia bawa. "silahkan dinikmati." lanjutnya sebelum berlalu menuju dapur.

"Hinata chan, ke mana Yuya chan ? kan tadi aku minta tolong Yuya chan untuk membuatkan kopi. tapi kenapa malah kau yang mengantarkan kopinya ?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang hendak berlalu menuju dapur.

"Yuya chan se-sedang memasak sarapan untuk kita semua Naruto kun. ja-jadi dia meminta tolong pa-padaku untuk mengantar kopi buatannya kepada kalian." jawab Hinata yang berhenti di depan pintu ruang tamu yang menjadi pembatas antara lorong menuju dapur dan ruang tamu.

sementara Shikamaru hanya diam saja dengan wajah yang biasa saja. seolah dia tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan Hinata di rumah Naruto. tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya yang penuh pertanyaan mengapa Hinata bisa berada di rumah Naruto ?

"oh begitu. arigatou Hinata chan. oh ya aku minta tolong sekalian mangkuk-mangkuk ini kau bawakan ke belakang ya." ucap Naruto meminta tolong sambil tersenyum. dan setelah itu Hinata mengambil mangkuk yang dimaksud Naruto lalu berlalu ke belakang.

"Naruto bagaimana Hina-" "kau mau bertanya tentang mengapa Hinata bisa ada di rumahku begitu ?" pertanyaan Shikamaru dipotong oleh Naruto yang seolah tahu isi kepala sang tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

setelah itu Naruto menceritakan kronologi tentang bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Hinata 2 hari yang lalu (kecuali adegan begitunya ya...ngehehe...). sementara sang kepala keluarga Nara mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan serius.

"Naruto apakah kamu tidak merasakan kejanggalan di ceritamu barusan ?" tanya Shikamaru saat Naruto selesai bercerita.

"kejanggalan apa maksudmu Shika ?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"orang yang terluka sampai titik tanketsunya hancur tidak mungkin bisa berjalan jauh dari tempatnya terluka, meskipun dia seorang medic nin yang setara dengan legenda sannin Tsunade sama atau Uchiha Sakura." jawab Shikamaru memberi tahukan kejanggalan pada cerita Naruto. "terlebih lagi, jika dia memang kabur dari mansion Hyuuga, mengapa ia masih sempat membawa payung ? bukankah payung akan menghambat larinya saat menembus hujan dan keramaian penduduk saat itu ?" tambah Shikamaru memberikan opininya.

Naruto memegang dagunya memasang pose berpikir. dahinya berkerut tanda ia sedang berpikir keras tentang apa yang di ucapkan Shikamaru barusan. 'benar juga apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. kenapa aku tidak menyadari kejanggalan sejelas itu ?' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"hai' aku baik-baik saja." jawab Naruto tenang. "oh ya silahkan di minum dulu kopinya Shika." lanjut Naruto menyuruh tamunya untuk menikmati minuman yang telah di suguhkan di hadapannya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan langsung menyesap kopi yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu. "jangan dipikir terlalu keras Naruto. pekerjaanmu sebaai seorang hokage sudah cukup berat. biarkanlah waktu yang membongkar semua kejanggalan ini." ucap Shikamaru memberi saran setelah ia menyesap kopinya.

"hai' Shikamaru." jawab Naruto singkat setelah itu ia ikut menyesap kopinya. "sepertinya kopinya terlalu manis ya Shika ?" ucap Naruto sambil memberi kode kepada Shika jika ada seseorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka di belakang tembok ruang tamu yang menjadi pembatas antara lorong rumah dan ruang tamu.

"hai', kopinya memang terlalu manis Naruto. bahkan kopi ini bisa membuat 'semut di balik dinding' datang dengan cepat" jawab Shikamaru yang mengerti dengan maksud Naruto. Shikamaru juga menekankan kata 'semut di balik dinding' dalam ucapannya barusan.

"apa kau mau kopimu 'kutambah air' Shikamaru ?' tanya Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'kutambah air'.

"itu ide yang bagus Naruto." balas Shikamaru menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

"sial sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan." gumam si penguping pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Shikamaru. "lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini." lanjutnya bergumam sambil melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin agar tidak membuat suara untuk beranjak ke dapur.

bruukkk

tapi ia menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"mau pergi kemana Yuya chan ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Tayuya yang sudah ketahuan langsung membalikkan badannya hendak mencari alternatif lain untuk kabur.

"wah-wah sepertinya semutnya sudah hendak kabur Naruto." ucap Shikamaru yang muncul dari ruang tamu menutupi jalan kabur alternatif Tayuya.

"eh-eh hehehe..." sementara Tayuya yang sudah ketahuan menguping hanya bisa cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat ia mengetahui sudah dalam keadaan terpojok.

"mengapa kamu menguping pembicaraan kami Tayuya san ?" kali ini Shikamaru yang membuka suara untuk bertanya kepada Tayuya.

"ak-aku hanya penasaran saja ten-tentang pembicaraan kalian yang mem-membahas Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan barusan. karena kemarin Konan chan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang sama dengan yang kalian bicarakan barusan." jawab Tayuya mengaku dengan sedikit terbata. ia mengaku karena sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru. "lagipula kemarin Naruto kun juga lihat tingkah Konan chan yang berubah drastis saat sarapan kan ? aku hanya khawatir jika Konan chan nanti akan mengambil tindakan tanpa pikir panjang." lanjut Tayuya jujur. sebenarnya Tayuya memang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Konan. "aku tidak mau hubungan kalian yang lebih lama dari kami harus hancur hanya karena Konan chan yang mengambil tindakan yang salah karena terbakar api cemburunya." tambahTayuya yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. setelah berucap demikian setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Tayuya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendengar penjelasan jujur dari Tayuya hanya bisa terkejut saat mengetahui rasa peduli perempuan bersurai merah lembut tersebut kepada Konan. sepertinya ia memang sangat menyayangi Konan seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"jangan menangis Yuya chan. Konan chan bukanlah orang berpikiran pendek seperti itu." ucap Naruto menenangkan sambil mengelus surai merah lembut milik Tayuya. "jika memang opini Konan chan benar, dia pasti akan menggunakan cara lembut untuk menyampaikannya kepadaku." lanjutnya sambile tetap mengelus surai lembut Tayuya.

"walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengenal Konan san, tapi menurut pandanganku selama ini dia adalah tipe wanita yang tangguh dan berpikiran tenang Tayuya san. jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir." kali ini Shikamaru berucap untuk menenangkan Tayuya.

Tayuya mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. "hai' arigatou Naruto kun, Nara san." ucap Tayuya sambil tersenyum manis. ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Naruto di kepalanya.

"sepertinya kau memiliki 'kucing' yang penurut ya Naruto." ucap Shikamaru dengan penekanan pada kata 'kucing' saat ia melihat Tayuya yang memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan Naruto di kepalanya.

perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Tayuya saat ia mendengar ucapan dari Shikamaru. "APA KAMU BILANG 'KEPALA NANAS' ?!" tanya Tayuya dengan kepala membesar dan penekanan pada kata 'kepala nanas'.

"aku tarik kembali ucapanku barusan." balas Shikamaru sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. sepertinya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan amarah Tayuya.

"DASAR 'KEPALA NANAS' KURANG AJAR ! KAU MINTA KUMASUKKAN DALAM GENJUTSU BUNYIKU LAGI YA ?!" amarah Tayuya semakin membludak saat melihat Shikamaru yang sepertinya tidak begitu peduli degan kata-katanya barusan. ia masih menekankan kata 'kepala nanas' dalam ucapannya. ia juga megingatkan Shikamaru dengan pertarungannya dulu.

"hah..." Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas sambil berjalan kembali menuju ruang tamu.

Tayuya yang melihat itu semakin kalap. ia sudah hendak menerjang sang kepala keluarga Nara tersebut jika Naruto tidak langsung memeluknya dari belakang untuk menahan gerakannya.

"sudah-sudah." ucap Naruto mencoba meredam amarah Tayuya.

"ta-tapi kan dia yang me-memulai dulu Naruto kun." ucap Tayuya mengadu terbata-bata pada Naruto. ia mengadu seperti anak kecil yang ditahan karena tidak boleh berkelahi dengan temannya.

"hahaha... hai' hai' Yuya chan." balas Naruto sambil tertawa saat melihat tingkah Tayuya yang seperti anak kecil.

setelah menenangkan Tayuya dan menyuruhnya untuk ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri dan menyerahkan masalah tentang Hinata dan Hanabi padanya dan Shikamaru, Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru.

"hah...wanita memang 'merepotkan dan menyeramkan'." ucap Shikamaru saat Naruto sudah duduk di hadapannya. tidak lupa ia juga menekankan kata 'merepotkan dan meneyeramkan'.

duakkkk

tiba-tiba Tayuya muncul di belakang Shikamaru dan langsung memukul kepala Shikamaru menggunakan tangannya hingga benjol besar.

"AKU BISA MENDENGARMU KEPALA NANAS !" ucap Tayuya setelah memukul kepala Shikamaru, lalu kembali menuju kamarnya dengan Guren.

"bagaimana kau bisa betah tinggal dengan 'perempuan menakutkan' seperti itu Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol besar. tidak lupa juga, ia menekankan kata 'perempuan menakutkan'.

"hehehe... entahlah Shika. aku sendiri juga penasaran tentang hal itu." jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"apa menurutmu Hinata dan Hanabi memiliki maksud terselubung di balik semua ini Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah kembali serius.

"entahlah Shika." jawab Naruto yang sudah serius juga. "aku tidak berani berprasangka buruk pada mereka berdua." lanjut Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungmya ke sandaran sofa ruang tamunya. Naruti memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing karena memikirkan masalah ini.

ckrek

tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyalakan pemantik peninggalan Asuma untuk menyulut rokok yang entah sejak kapan ada di mulutnya.

"sejak kapan kau merokok Shika ?" tanya Naruto yang merasa aneh saat ia melihat Shikamaru merokok di hadapannya.

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu menghembukan asapnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. aku cuma merokok di saat aku bingung karena memikirkan sesuatu saja." jawab Shikamaru sambil menghisap rokoknya kembali.

"hm..." Naruto kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan memgegang dagunya untuk berpikir kembali. "jika pendapatmu tentang Hinata dan Hanabi memiliki maksud terselubung benar, berarti masalahnya sekarang adalah 'apa maksud terselubung mereka berdua ?' dan apabila salah, 'apa alasan mereka berdua mendekatiku ?' " ucap Naruto setelah diam beberapa saat.

"jika mereka memang tidak memiliki maksud terselubung, mereka mungkin mendekatimu karena cemburu pada para kekasihmu." jawab Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "desas-desus tentang kehidupanmu dengan para kekasihmu yang tinggal se atap denganmu sudah menjadi topik hangat sejak beberapa minggu lalu Naruto." lanjut Shikamaru.

"bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu tentang hal itu ?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"kau kira para warga berani menggosip di depan orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan ? terutama jika orang yang mereka gosipkan merupakan sang pemimpin desa sekaligus pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke 4 hah ?" tanya balik Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

"benar juga ya." ucap Naruto. "mungkin tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti saranmu yang tadi Shikamaru." lanjut Naruto yang sudah sangat bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Naruto menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"hai' biarkan waktu yang membongkar semua kejanggalan ini." ucap Shikamaru sambil mematikan rokoknya ke atas asbak yang tersedia di atas meja ruang tamu tersebut. "dan aku berharap semoga dalam waktu dekat semua ini akan segera terbongkar dan tidak ada pihak yang harus disalahkan." ucap Shikamaru penuh harap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di atas sofa Naruto.

"hai', aku juga berharap hal yang sama Shikamaru." ucap Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya yang menghadap ke atas menggunakan lengannya.

sementara Shikamaru hanya memandang kosong langit-langit ruang tamu rumah Naruto. Naruto sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah dokumen yang harus ia kerjakan setiap hari di kantor hokage, sekarang malah di tambah dengan masalah ini.

"tadaima." ucap Konan dan Guren bersamaan saat mereka memasuki rumah Naruto. sepertinya mereka baru pulang dari pasar.

"okaeri." jawab Naruto yang langsung memasang posisi biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apapun. sementara Shikamaru juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"ohayou Nara san." ucap Konan dan Guren saat mereka berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Shikamaru di ruang tamu bersama Naruto.

"ohayou Konan san, Guren san." balas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"sudah lama disini ?" tanya Konan berbasa-basi.

"lumayan Konan san." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada santai.

"maaf Nara san kami berdua harus menaruh belanjaan kami di dapur terlebih dahulu." ucap Guren mengakhiri basa-basi antara Shikamaru dan Konan. setelah berucap demikian mereka berdua berlalu menuju dapur rumah Naruto.

"sementara ini jangan biarkan Konan chan tahu tentang masalah ini Shikamaru. bisa runyam jika sampai ia tahu tentang ini." ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan kepada Shikamaru. "dan juga jangan biarkan orang luar tahu jika Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan tinggal di kediamanku. kau mengerti Shikamaru ?" tambah Naruto masih dengan nada yang sama.

"hai', aku mengerti Naruto." jawab Shikamaru singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

setelah itu Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya mengobrol ringan tapi membahas masalah tentang perkembangan yang telah terjadi pada desa Konoha selama 3 tahun Naruto menjabat sebagai Hokage.

"baiklah Naruto sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu untuk bersiap ke gedung Hokage." ucap Shikamaru saat ia melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu Naruto menunjukkan angka 08.25.

"baiklah Shika." jawab Naruto samnil berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki.

Shikamaru berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan menuju pintu depan diantar oleh Naruto.

"apa hari ini kau tidak berangkat lagi ?" tanya Shikamaru saat ia sudah berada di luar rumah Naruto.

"sepertinya tidak Shikamaru." jawab Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. "aku akan mencoba menyelidiki tentang 'mereka' dulu sekalian berlibur dan meluangkan waktu bersama para kekasihku." tambahnya.

"hah..." Shikamaru hanya menghela nafasnya menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. "ingatlah pesanku jangan dipikir terlalu keras." ucap Shikamaru sebelum berjalan keluar dari halaman kediaman sang Sichidaime hokage.

"hai'. arigatou sarannya Shikamaru." balas Naruto. dan setelah Shikamaru tidak terlihat oleh Naruto dia menutup pintu depan rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

cklek...

"hah..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamarnya sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu kamarnya. 'harus aku mulai dari mana ya ?' tanyanya dalam hati. setelah itu ia berjalan mengambil handuk yang tersampir di kursi dekat lemari pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

sementara dengan para kekasih Naruto...

terlihat para Guren dan Konan masih menata belanjaan yang tadi baru mereka bei dari pasar. sementara Shizuka berjalan keluar dari kamar Konan menuju dapur. sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi (maklum lah perempuan kalo mandi pasti lama *simon diperkosa sampai kering*). sementara Tayuya yang sudah agak tenang juga keluar dari kamarnya. lalu Hinata dan Hanabi baru selesai memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka semua.

"kira-kira kenapa ya Nara san datang ke sini pagi-pagi ?" tanya Guren yang merasa risih dengan keheningan yang tidak biasa terjadi.

"mungkin ia datang untuk membahas masalah pekerjaan di gedung Hokage." jawab Konan santai. "memang untuk apalagi dia datang menemui Naruto ?" lanjut Konan bertanya.

"benar juga sih." jawab Guren singkat.

setelah itu keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"anoo Konan nee san ?" suara Hanabi tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"ya. ada apa Hanabi chan ?" jawab Konan yang merasa namanya dipanggil.

"bisakah aku minta tolong ambilkan beberapa potong daging yang ada didekatmu ?" pinta Hanabi dengan nada sopan.

"ini Hanabi chan." ucap Konan sambil menyodorkan sebuah daging yang dibungkus plastik hitam.

"arigatou Konan nee san." ucap Hanabi setelah itu ia memotong daging tersebut kecil-kecil.

"bukankah sarapan paginya sudah jadi Hanabi chan ?" tanya Konan yang bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Hanabi terhadap daging tersebut.

"ini untuk masakan makan malam nanti Konan nee san." jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum. setelah memotong daging tersebut, Hanabi mencucinya terlebih dahulu lalu memasukkannya ke kotak kecil sebelum di simpan di sebuah rak dapur.

Hinata hanya diam saja sambil menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur di rumah Naruto.

tak lama setelah itu Shizuka dan Tayuya masuk ke arah dapur.

"ohayou minna." ucap Shizuka dan Tayuya bersamaan.

"kalian dari mana saja ? kenapa baru muncul sih ?" tanya Guren yang gemas dengan kedua wanita yang baru datang.

"Konan chan, bisa ikut aku sebentar ?" tanya Shizuka kepada Konan.

Konan hanya mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Shizuka. "Guren chan tolong lanjutkan sampai selesai ya ?" pinta Konan kepada Guren sebelum meninggalkan wanita tersebut.

"hai' Konan chan." jawab Guren sambil tersenyum.

setelah itu Konan dan Shizuka berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Konan mengikuti Shizuka yang berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah Naruto.

"apa kau tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan Yuya chan ? sepertinya penting sekali." tanya Guren penasaran.

"nanti kau juga akan tahu Guren chan." jawab Tayuya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

setelah itu Tayuya membantu Guren untuk menata belanjaan yang dari pasar yang tadi di beli oleh Guren dan Konan.

di halaman belakang rumah Naruto...

"ada apa Shizuka chan ? sepertinya ini penting sekali sampai-sampai kau hanya mengajakku saja." ucap Konan dengan nada serius.

"sepertinya Naruto kun mulai berpikiran sama dengan kita Konan chan." ucap Shizuka memulai masuk ke topik pembicaraan.

"maksudmu ?" tanya Konan yang belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Shizuka.

"tadi aku menyuruh Yuya chan untuk menguping pembicaraan Naruto kun dan Nara san. dan berkat Nara san, Naruto kun mulai mencurigai kejanggalan yang kita pikirkan tempo hari." jawab Shizuka.

"lalu bagaimana tanggapan Naruto kun tentang hal ini ?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"sepertinya Naruto kun akan turun tangan sendiri. tapi jika Naruto kun turun tangan mengurus hal ini, pasti hal ini akan menambah beban pikirannya." ucap Shizuka memberikan opininya. "dan tadi aku sempat dengar bahwa mereka berdua sepakat bahwa kita terutama kau tidak boleh sampai tahu jika Naruto kun akan mengurus hal ini Konan chan." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"lalu apa kau punya saran yang bagus untuk hal ini Shizuka chan ?" tanya Konan setelah diam beberapa saat.

"menurutku, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat. karena selain tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto kun, aku juga tidak begitu suka jika ada 'orang asing' yang notabene dulu pernah menyaikiti hati Naruto datang kembali ke kehidupannya." ucap Shizuka dengan menekankan kata 'orang asing'.

"aku juga sudah tahu hal itu Shizuka chan. tapi pertanyaanku bagaimana kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat ?" tanya Konan yang sudah sangat penasaran dengan usulan apa yang akan di berikan Shizuka.

"kau bisa menggunakan jutsu yang ada di dalam gulungan ini Konan chan." ucap Shizuka sambil menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang ia ambil dari balik bajunya.

Konan langsung membuka gulungan yang ia terima dari Shizuka dan melihat isi dan fungsi jutsu tersebut.

"i-ini a-adalah jutsu bu-buatanku sendiri." ucap Shizuka malu-malu. "tadi aku sempat mencobanya ke Yuya chan dan ternyata berhasil." lanjutnya masih malu-malu.

Konan hanya memandang Shizuka dengan pandangan bingung. tapi ia melanjutkan membaca isi gulungan yang ia terima dari Shizuka dan berhenti saat ia melihat bagaimana cara menggunakan jutsu itu setelah rentetan handseal yang lumayan panjang.

"apa cara menggunakannya memang harus begini ?" tanya Konan sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"ha-hai'." jawab Shizuka gugup.

"hah... sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan jutsu ini." ucap Konan setelah menghela nafas cukup panjang.

setelah itu Konan menghafal rentetan handseal yang ada di gulungan tersebut sambil duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang ada di halaman belakang rumah Naruto.

sementara itu dengan Naruto...

Naruto masih berada di kamar mandinya sejak tadi. ia masih mengguyur tubuhnya dengan shower di kamar mandinya berharap sedikit banyak masalahnya akan sedikit berkurang dengan guyuran air yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

'apa yang harus aku lakukan ?' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil merasakan guyuran shower di kamar mandinya.

setelah berdiam diri agak lama akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Naruto mengelap tubunya dengan handuknya asal-asalan sehingga tubuh dan rambutnya masih banyak meneteskan air ke lantai kamarnya saat ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Naruto mengambil pakaiannya dengan asal pula dia sedang kacau memikirkan tentang masalah pekerjaannya sebagai hokage, hukuman yang akan ia jatuhkan kepada duo Hyuuga yang jika memang terbukti melakukan kekerasan, dan meikirkan cara yang bagus menyelidiki apa Hinata dan Hanabi memang memiliki maksud terselubung di balik kedekatannya.

setelah ia memakai pakaiannya ia berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk sarapan pagi bersama para kekasihnya. 'pasti mereka telah lama menungguku.' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya. Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil tersenyum saat ia mengingat wajah para kekasihnya.

ternyata benar dugaan Naruto. semua kekasihnya sedang menunggunya di rang makan.

"ayo sarapan bersama Naruto kun." ajak Tayuya sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk Naruto.

"hai'. arigatou Yuya chan." jawab Naruto sambil duduk di tempat biasanya.

"itadakimasu." ucap mereka semua setelah Naruto memimpin do'a sebelum makan.

mereka makan dengan diselingi canda tawa dari semua orang disana. Konan sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya untuk membuat Naruto tidak curiga jika mereka sedang mengawasi Hinata dan Hanabi. karena canda tawa tersebut Hinata dan Hanabi sampai lupa jika mereka sedang di awasi.

"ayo Naruto kun buka mulutnya." ucap Guren sambil menyodorkan sesumpit potongan sayur kepada Naruto.

"aaaa..." Naruto hanya menurut saja saat disuapi oleh Guren.

tapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan para kekasih Naruto. mereka langsung memasang wajah cemberut saat Guren mencuri kesempatan untuk menyuapi Naruto, kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang terkikik geli saat mereka melihat wajah cemberut para kekasih Naruto.

"mau kusuapi lagi Naruto kun ?" tawar Guren sambil menyumpit sebuah potongan sayur yang lain.

Naruto yang hendak mengangguk langsung membatalkan niatnya saat ia merasakan aura angker dari para kekasihnya yang lain. "maaf Guren chan tapi tolong kasih kesempatan buat yang lain ya ?" ucap Naruto yang sudah menelan makanannya.

wajah para kekasih Naruto langsung berbinar saat mereka mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. sekarang gantian wajah Guren yang cemberut.

"ayo Naruto kun aaaaa..." Shizuka yang hendak menyuapi Naruto kalah cepat oleh Konan yang sudah menyumpitkan sepotong tofu ke arah Naruto.

"HEI NENEK SIHIR JANGAN ASAL SEROBOT DONG !" ucap Shizuka dengan kepala membesar dan 3 perempatan di kepalanya kepada Konan yang mendahuluinya untuk menyuapi Naruto.

"APA KAMU BILANG PANTAT KUDA ?!" balas Konan yang tidak terima dengan ejekan Shizuka barusan dengan kepala yang juga membesar dan 3 perempatan di kepalanya.

sementara mereka bertengkar Tayuya mengambil kesempatan untuk menyuapi Naruto.

agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Tayuya, mau tidak mau Naruto menerima suapan dari Tayuya.

"JANGAN MENCURI KESEMPATAN DASAR BOCAH BARU LAHIR !" ucap Konan dan Shizuka bersamaan.

sementara Tayuya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Konan dan Shizuka. Hanabi dan Hinata yang melihat itu semakin kesusahan menahan tawa mereka yang bisa membludak kapanpun.

"ayo Naruto kun bilang aaaa..." ucap Konan yang menang berdebat dari Shizuka. ia menang berdebat dengan alasan ia lebih lama bersama Naruto.

sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum saja. tapi akhirnya Naruto juga mau menerima suapan dari Shizuka.

entah kenapa meskipun wajah Hanabi dan Hinata tersenyum, tapi mereka merasakan sakit di dada kiri mereka.

'perasaan apa ini sebenarnya ? kenapa aku merasa... iri ?' ucap mereka berdua dalam hati secara bersamaan.

tanpa sadar wajah Hinata dan Hanabi yang awalnya ceria berubah jadi murung. Naruto yang sadar dengan hal itu langsung memegang tangan Hinata dan Hanabi dan membuka mulutnya.

Hinata dan Hanabi yang awalnya murung langsung kembali ceria saat tahu apa maksud Naruto. mereka menyuapi Naruto secara bergantian. sementara Konan dan yang lainnya hanya memasang senyuman palsu mereka untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari Naruto dan Hyuuga bersaudara.

Naruto merasa perutnya kenyang sekali saat ini. ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan agak susah payah karena perutnya yang kekenyangan.

setelah Naruto pergi dari ruang makan Konan memberi isyarat sebuah anggukan kepada Tayuya, Guren, dan Shizuka.

praanngggg...

tanpa sepengetahuan Hanabi dan Hinata, Tayuya dengan sengaja menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang ia pegang.

"ah... maaf tanganku tadi licin." ucap Tayuya berbohong. Tayuya berjongkok hendak membersihkan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai ruang makan. "aw..." setelah itu ia dengan sengaja menggoreskan tangannya pada pecahan gelas yang ada di lantai.

"Tayuya chan ?! taijobu kah ?" tanya Hinata yang refleks langsung berjongkok di dekat Tayuya dan langsung melihat tangan perempuan berambit merah lembut tersebut.

"a-aw sakit Hinata chan." ucap Tayuya saat Hinata tanpa sengaja menyentuh luka di tangan Tayuya.

"go-gomenasai." ucap Hinata saat ia menyadari tak sengaja menyentuh luka di tangan Tayuya. "biarkan aku mengobatimu." lanjut Hinata sambil menuntun Tayuya keluar dari ruang makan.

"di kamarku ada kotak p3k Hinata chan." ucap Guren yang menyusul Hinata dan Tayuya. "ayo kita obati luka Tayuya di kamarku saja." tambah Guren sambil berjalan di samping mereka berdua.

"Hanabi chan, bisa minta tolong ambilkan sapu di dapur ?" ucap Konan meminta tolong pada Hanabi.

"hai' Konan nee san." jawab Hanabi tanpa curiga sedikitpun. ia langsung beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil sapu yang dimaksud Konan.

Guren yang berjalan menuju kamarnya sempat membalikkan badannya lalu melemparkan sesuatu kepada Shizuka dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia bersama Hinata dan Tayuya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Konan dan Shizuka.

Shizuka langsung menangkap benda yang dilempar Guren barusan dan langsung memasukkannya ke balik baju yang ia kenakan. Shizuka yang mengerti tanda anggukan dari Guren langsung bersiap melakukan rencana mereka.

Hanabi sudah kembali ke dapur dengan membawa sapu. setelah itu ia mengambil pecahan gelas yang besar dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah. terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menyapu potongan-potongan kecil dari pecahan gelas tersebut.

"apa yang terjadi Konan chan ?" saat Konan dan Shizuka akan melakukan rencana mereka tiba-tiba suara Naruto terdengar di depan ruang makan.

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa Naruto kun." jawab Konan sedikit gugup. "ta-tadi Yuya chan tanpa sengaja memecahkan gelas yang hendak ia cuci." jawab Konan dengan nada ragu di awal.

"oh..." sementara Naruto pura-pura tidak curiga sama sekali dengan penjelasan Konan barusan. "lalu dimana Yuya chan ?" tanya Naruto lebih lanjut. ' tidak biasanya Konan chan bicara gugup seperti tadi. sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Yuya chan sedang di obati oleh Hinata chan karena tadi tangannya terkena pecahan gelas Naruto kun." kali ini Shizuka yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "sekarang mereka ada di kamar Guren chan." lanjut Shizuka menjelaskan.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. tolong bilang pada Yuya chan, agar lain kali lebih hati-hati ya." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sebelum berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. 'sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu. tapi semoga saja ini hanya perasaanku.' ucap Naruto dalam hati mencoba berpikir positif. setelah itu ia berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

Shizuka mengintip dai ruang makan untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto telah memasuki kamarnya. setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto telah memasuki kamarnya ia memberi tanda menggunakan tangannya kepada Konan bahwa keadaan sudah aman.

"oh ya aku mau pergi berkeliling desa lagi ya Shizuka chan, Konan chan, Hanabi chan." saat Shizuka dan Konan akan memulai rencana mereka, lagi-lagi suara Naruto menginterupsi mereka.

dan tak lama setelah berpamitan kepada mereka bertiga, terdengar suara kamar Naruto terbuka dan terdengar langkah Naruto menuju pintu depan. setelah mendengar suara berpamitan dari Naruto dan pintu depan dibuka lalu ditutup kembali, Konan dan Shizuka langsung mengangguk bersamaan. setelah itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Konan.

"Hanabi chan bisa bantu kami ?" panggil Konan dari dalam kamarnya.

"hai'. sebentar Konan nee san." ucap Hanabi yang baru saja selesai membersihkan pecahan gelas yang dipecahkan Tayuya. ia langsung berlari kecil menuju kamar Konan.

"ada apa Konan nee san ?" tanya Hanabi saat ia sampai di depan kamar Konan. ia tidak tahu jika Shizuka sedang berdiri di belakang pintu kamar Konan.

"tolong aku disini." ucap Konan yang berada di samping kasurnya yang berada di seberang Hanabi.

Hanabi berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Konan dan langsung mendekati perempuan bersurai biru tersebut.

Shizuka langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar Konan saat Hanabi sudah ada di dekat Konan.

"eh... Shizuka nee san ?" ucap Hanabi yanh sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan perempuan bersurai hitam tersebut di kamar Konan. setelah itu ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk menghinggapi hatinya. "ke-kenapa pintu kamarnya ha-harus di kunci segala Shizuka nee san ?" tanya Hanabi yang merasakan firasat buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia melihat Shizuka berjalan mendekatinya.

karena perasaan takut yang menyelimuti hatinya Hanabi terus berjalan mundur sampai ia menabrak tubuh Konan yang ternyata sudah berdiri di belakang Hanabi.

Konan langsung memeluk tubuh Hanabi dari belakang dan menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Hanabi. perlakuan Konan barusan membuat Hanabi merinding dan menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukan perempuan bersurai biru tersebut. "mau lari kemana lagi Ha-na-bi-chan ?" ucap Konan berbisik pada telinga perempuan mungil tersebut. Konan juga menekankan nama perempuan mungil yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya.

Hanabi semakin menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Konan.

" **jyuuken**."

setelah lepas dari pelukan Konan ia langsung menyerang Konan menggunakan jutsu khas klan Hyuuga. tapi serangan Hanabi hanya mengenai udara karena Konan sudah menghilang menjadi puluhan kertas yang berterbangan di sekitar kamarnya.

tiba-tiba lantai kamar Konan yang dipijak Hanabi berubah menjadi kertas dan menerjang Hanabi seperti sebuah ombak.

Hanabi yang sedang lengah langsung terhempas kebelakang hingga punggungnya membentur tembok kamar Konan. tiba-tiba puluhan kertas yang berterbangan di sekitar kamar menyatu kembali di depan Hanabi dan membentuk Konan sedikit demi sedikit.

setelah terbentuk sepenuhnya Konan dengan cepat menempelkan fuin pemberat pada kaki, tangan, dan tubuh Hanabi.

Hanabi yang merasakan berat tubuhnya bertambah ratusan kali lioat langsung terjatuh ke atas lantai kamar Konan.

"kau bukanlah tandingan bagi kami Hanabi chan." ucap Konan dengan nada dingin. "Shizuka cepat pasang benda itu di tangannya." ucap Konan memberi perintah kepada Shizuka masih dengan nada yang sama.

"hai'." jawab Shizuka dan langsung mengeluarkan benda yang diberikan Guren tadi saat ia di dapur dari balik bajunya.

ternyata benda tersebut adalah gelang penahan chakra yang pernah dikenakan Guren dulu. sepertinya Naruto lupa mengembalikan benda tersebut ke tempatnya.

Konan langsung mengambil kembali fuin pemberat yang ia pasang pada Hanabi saat Shizuka telah selesai memasang gelang penahan chakra pada tangan kiri Hanabi. setelah itu Konan mundur beberapa langkah.

Hanabi langsung berdiri saat ia merasakan berat tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. ia hendak mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"jadilah wanita yang penurut Hanabi chan." ucap Shizuka dengan nada manis. "kami berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"ap-apa yang se-sebenarnya kalian inginkan dariku ?" ucap Hanabi yang mulai ketakutan.

"kejujuran." jawab Konan singkat dengan nada yang mulai melembut kembali. "kami ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dari Naruto kun." lanjut Konan sambil duduk di tepi kasur king size miliknya.

"ap-apa maksud Ko-Konan nee san ?" tanya balik Hanabi dengan nada gugup. sekarang tingkah Hanabi seperti seorang pencuri yang sudah tertangkap basah.

"katakan apa yang sebenarnya Hinata dan kamu inginkan dari Naruto kun Hanabi chan." ucap Shizuka sambil menuntun Hanabi mendekat ke arah Konan. "atau kami harus menggunakan 'cara lain' untuk mendapatkan kejujuran darimu ?" lanjut Shizuka bertanya kepada Hanabi dengan penekanan pada kata 'cara lain' saat ia sudah sampai di dekat Konan.

"ak-aku dan Hinata nee san ti-tidak mempunyai mak-maksud apapun se-seperti yang kalian tuduhkan padaku." ucap Hanabi masih berusaha mengelak dengan nada gugup saat ia duduk di dekat Konan. ia juga memalingkan wajahnya saat berucap. hal itu malah menunjukkan bahwa Hanabi memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka selama ini.

"kau tidak memberi kami pilihan lain Hanabi chan." ucap Shizuka sambil berpindah tempat kebelakang Hanabi lalu memeluknya dari belakang untuk mengunci pergerakannya. "sekarang nikmatilah apa yang akan Konan lakukan padamu." lanjut Shizuka sambil menghadapkan tubuh Hanabi ke arah Konan.

"ap-apa yang hen-hendak kalian lakukan ?" tanya Hanabi semakin ketakutan saat ia melihat Konan melakukan rentetan handseal rumit yang sangat asing baginya.

" **dokusha ni kisuwosuru** "

Hanabi semakin merinding saat ia mendengar nama jutsu yang akan dilakukan padanya. ia menggelengkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari wajah Konan yang semakin mendekat.

Konan menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Hanabi untuk menghentikan gelengan Hanabi.

sontak saja Hanabi membelalakkan iris lavendernya saat Konan mencium bibirnya. ia berusaha memberontak dengan segala cara tapi berujung sia-sia karena tangannya dipegangi Shizuka sementara pipinya sedang dipegangi oleh Konan. sementara Konan langsung memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya merasakan bibir ranum hanabi. Konan terus mencium Hanabi dengan ganas sampai tanpa sadar Hanabi ikut memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati perlakuan Konan padanya.

Konan mulai merasakan potongan-potongan ingatan Hanabi memasuki pikirannya seolah ia yang mengalami hal itu sendiri. Hanabi kembali meronta tapi sekarang rontaan Hanabi lebih lemah dan wajahnya mulai memucat pertanda bahwa perempuan Hyuuga tersebut mulai membutuhkan oksigen. sementara Konan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan menghentikan ciumannya pada Hanabi.

"Konan chan sudah cukup !" ucap Shizuka mencoba menghentikan aksi Konan yang mulai melenceng dari tujuan awal mereka. "kau bisa membunuhnya jika kau terus menciumnya seperti ini !" lanjut Shizuka menjelaskan situasi bahwa Hanabi mulai membutuhkan oksigen.

setelah mendengar peringatan dari Shizuka, akhirnya Konan melepaskan ciumannya pada Hanabi. Hanabi langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Ko-Konan nee san ap-apa yang baru-" PLAK ucapan Hanabi terputus-putus langsung terhenti saat tangan Konan menampar keras pipi putihnya.

"APA TIDAK CUKUP BAGI KALIAN MEMBUAT NARUTO KUN MALU 3 TAHUN SILAM HAH ?! MASIH KURANGKAH KALIAN MENYAKITI PERASAAN DAN HATI NARUTO KUN ?!" tanya Konan dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"go-gomenasai..." ucap Hanabi sambil menundukkan kepalanya. ia tidak berani melihat wajah Konan saat ini.

Shizuka langsung berpindah ke samping kiri Konan lalu memeluk dan mengelus lengan kanan Konan dari samping.

"APAKAH PERMINTAAN MAAF SAJA BISA MENYEMBUHKAN LUKA DI HATI DAN PERASAAN NARUTO KUN HAH ?!" tanya Konan dengan nada semakin histeris. ia juga menyingkirkan tangan Shizuka yang memeluknya dari samping dengan kasar.

Hanabi yang dipojokkan seperti itu hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya. ia tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya pada Konan yang sedang marah besar tersebut.

"JAWAB AKU DASAR WANITA JALANG SIALAN." ucap Konan sambil mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Hanabi lagi.

Shizuka tidak sempat menghentikan gerakan tangan Konan yang berniat menampar Hanabi lagi. sementara Hanabi hanya memejamkam matanya.

BRAK PLAK

Hanabi membuka matanya yang terpejam secara perlahan saat ia mendengar suara tamparan tapi tidak merasakan sakit di wajahnya. ternyata tamparan tersebut tidak mengenai menegenai wajah Hanabi. tapi tamparan Konan tersebut mendarat di pipi orang lain.

"ada apa ini Konan chan ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar tanpa emosi.

"Na-Naruto kun." ucap semua orang yang ada disana.

 **TBC**

menurut reader siapakah yang terkena tamparan Konan ? lalu ingatan apa yang di dapat Konan dari Hanabi hingga membuat wanita sekuat Konan menjadi histeris ?

jawabannya ada di chapter depan minna. dan maaf mungkin untuk chapter depan masih tidak ada adegan lemonnya dulu.

adegan lemon akan ada kembali setelah masalah yang dihadapi Naruto dan para kekasihnya saat ini telah usai.

semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan fanfic absurd saya ini.

kalo anda kecewa ya silahkan saja. itu hak anda. tapi satu hal yang pasti adegan lemon pasti nanti akan ada kembali.

hehehehe...

mind to R and R minna ?

maaf minna jika masih banyak typos bertebaran, gaje, ooc, dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

Simon say...

"see you in next chapter guys"


	14. chapter 14

**Chapter** **1** **4**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

Hinata: 22 tahun

Hanabi: 17 tahun

 **Let the story begin...**

"JAWAB AKU DASAR WANITA JALANG SIALAN." ucap Konan sambil mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Hanabi lagi.

Shizuka tidak sempat menghentikan gerakan tangan Konan yang berniat menampar Hanabi lagi. sementara Hanabi hanya memejamkam matanya.

BRAK PLAK

Hanabi membuka matanya yang terpejam secara perlahan saat ia mendengar suara tamparan tapi tidak merasakan sakit di wajahnya. ternyata tamparan tersebut tidak menegenai wajah Hanabi. tapi tamparan Konan tersebut mendarat di pipi orang lain.

"nee sama ?" ucap Hanabi yang melihat kakaknya sudah menggantikan posisinya tadi. pipi Hinata langsung memerah akibat tamparan keras dari Konan barusan.

ternyata tamparan Konan mendarat di wajah Hinata yang tadi mendobrak pintu kamar Konan dan langsung mendorong Hanabi ke tengah kasur milik Konan dan dia menggantikan posisi Hanabi.

"ada apa ini Konan chan ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar tanpa emosi. kini Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar Konan yang terbuka akibat dobrakan Hinata tadi, dengan tangan yang bersidekap di depan dada bidangnya.

"Na-Naruto kun." ucap semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Hanabi yang masih shok.

"aku tanya sekali lagi ada apa ini 'KO-NAN-CHAN' ?" ucap Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab dengan nada datar yang masih sama ditambah penekanan saat ia menyebut nama 'Konan'.

"ba-bagaimana Naruto kun bisa-" "aku bisa berada di sini ?" pertanyaan Shizuka dipotong dengan cepat oleh Naruto. "aku tidak sebodoh itu meninggalkan kalian saat aku melihat tingkah kalian yang tidak wajar." lanjut Naruto masih dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto menatap tajam semua orang disana, setelah beberapa saat menatap mereka ia menghela nafas panjang dan Naruto mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa berada di depan kamar Konan seperti sekarang.

 **flashback start minna...**

kita mundur beberapa menit kebelakang saat Konan, Shizuka, dan Hanabi masih di ruang makan, saat Shizuka dan Konan yang hendak melancarkan rencana mereka...

'kenapa perasaanku semakin tidak enak ya ?' ucap Naruto dalam hati yang merasakan firasat buruk saat ini.

"oh ya aku mau pergi berkeliling desa lagi ya Shizuka chan, Konan chan, Hanabi chan." saat Shizuka dan Konan akan memulai rencana mereka, lagi-lagi suara Naruto menginterupsi mereka.

setelah Naruto berpamitan untuk keluar desa ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan membuat sebuah bunshin untuk pergi keluar meninggalkan rumahnya.

Naruto menekan chakranya hingga titik terendahnya. ia memilih duduk bersila di atas lantai kamarnya dan menutup matanya untuk bermeditasi sambil menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Konan dan Shizuka terhadap Hanabi.

sementara itu di kamar Guren...

Hinata telah di jebak dalam genjutsu bunyi milik Tayuya. di dalam genjutsu yang mengikat Hinata, terlihat perempuan cantik berambut indigo tersebut sedang terduduk dengan tangan yang tertempel di dinding kamar Guren. ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Hinata meronta-ronta berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari genjutsu milik Tayuya. sementara di dunia nyata, Hinata terlihat sedang tertidur di atas kasur milik Guren.

Tayuya dan Guren hanya duduk diam di tepi kasur mereka, setelah tadi menidurkan Hinata yang terjebak genjutsu di tengah kasur milik Guren.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sambil menunggu Guren chan ?" tanya Tayuya yang sudah mulai bosan.

"entahlah Yuya chan. dan kenapa Konan chan lama sekali sih ?" jawab dan tanya balik Guren.

mereka berdua sedang menunggu hasil yang didapat dari Konan yang tsdi merencanakan semua ini beberapa saat sebelum acara sarapan tadi.

beberapa saat kemudian...

"APA TIDAK CUKUP BAGI KALIAN MEMBUAT NARUTO KUN MALU 3 TAHUN SILAM HAH ?! MASIH KURANGKAH KALIAN MENYAKITI PERASAAN DAN HATI NARUTO KUN ?!" setelah beberapa saat menunggu mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan teriakan Konan yang berasal dari kamarnya.

"Guren chan ada apa ini ?" tanya Tayuya sedikit panik.

"sepertinya Konan chan telah menemukan jawabannya." jawab Guren sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "ayo, kita harus cepat ke kamar Konan chan untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi." lanjut Guren kepada Tayuya.

Tayuya hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari kasurnya. tapi mereka terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lalu ambruk ke atas lantai kamar dengan mata membelalak dan setelah itu kegelapan merenggut kesadaran mereka.

ternyata Hinata sudah lepas dari genjutsu yang mengikatnya sesaat setelah teriakan Konan terdengar dan langsung menyerang Guren dan Tayuya yang sedang lengah pada leher belakang mereka. Hinata membuat pingsan kedua wanita tersebut lalu berlari ke arah kamar Konan dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena berusaha mati-matian melepaskan diri dari genjutsu Tayuya.

ia berusaha membuka pintu kamar Konan yang dikunci dari dalam.

sementara itu di kamar Naruto...

Naruto masih bermeditasi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. ia masih menunggu akan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"APA TIDAK CUKUP BAGI KALIAN MEMBUAT NARUTO KUN MALU 3 TAHUN SILAM HAH ?! MASIH KURANGKAH KALIAN MENYAKITI PERASAAN DAN HATI NARUTO KUN ?!"

DEG

teriakan Konan barusan membuat pikiran Naruto yang sedang berkonsentrasi langsung buyar dan ingatannya kembali ke kejadian 3 tahun silam yang sudah mulai ia lupakan.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan. ia mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu untuk mengendalikan kebencian di hatinya sebelum berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Konan.

"APAKAH PERMINTAAN MAAF SAJA BISA MENYEMBUHKAN LUKA DI HATI DAN PERASAAN NARUTO KUN HAH ?!"

teriakan Konan kembali menyapa telinga Naruto yang masih berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan Hinata yang langsung terdiam di depan kamar Konan.

Hinata menghentikan aksi mendobrak pintu kamar Konan saat ia mendengar teriakan barusan. teriakan dari Konan barusan membuat hati Hinata bagaikan ditusuk sebuah pisau yang sudah berkarat. sangat sakit rasanya.

'sakit hati yang diderita Naruto kun 3 tahun silam pasti lebih sakit dari yang aku rasakan saat ini.' ucap sedih Hinata dalam hatinya. tak terasa setetes air mata telah jatuh dari iris lavendernya. ia menyesal telah terhasut perkataan ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto takkan melamarnya waktu itu. dan akhirnya Hinata dinikahkan dengan seseorang pilihan ayahnya yang bahkan tidak ia cintai sedikitpun. 'apa yang telah aku lakukan ?' lanjut Hinata masih dalam hati dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengaliri wajahnya. pikiran Hinata melayang kembali ke ingatannya 3 tahun lalu saat ayahnya menghasut dirinya sampai ia menikah dengan pilihan ayahnya.

"JAWAB AKU DASAR WANITA JALANG SIALAN."

perkataan Konan barusan langsung membuat Hinata kembali ke realita dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif untuk mendobrak pintu di depannya.

" **jyuuken** " BRAK

ia segera berlari ke depan Hanabi yang terduduk sambil menunduk di kasur milik Konan lalu mendorongnya ke tengah kasur dan menggantikan posisinya.

PLAK

dan tepat sesaat setelah tamparan Konan mendarat di pipi putih Hinata, Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai muncul di depan pintu kamar Konan yang sudah di dobrak Hinata sambil bersidekap dada.

 **flasback end minna**

setelah menjelaskan Naruto terdiam sesaat sambil menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"ada apa ini Konan chan ?" tanya Naruto untuk yang ketiga kalinya. kali ini nada suara Naruto berubah menjadi lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. nada dan wajah dingin Naruto sudah lenyap bagaikan abu yang ditiup angin.

"se-sebenarnya ini-" "aku tidak bertanya padamu Shizuka chan." Shizuka yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto langsung diam saat Naruto memotkng kalimatnya.

"se-sebenarnya hiks ak-aku tidak bisa mem-membiarkan hiks orang asing datang ke ke-kehidupanmu hiks dan menyakitimu lagi Naruto kun." ucap Konan terbata-bata sambil sesenggukan. "ak-aku tidak bisa me-melihatmu ter-hiks sakiti lagi." lanjutnya yang mulai sedikit tenang.

Naruto hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri tanpa mengubah posisinya. wajahnya kosong tanpa emosi, sehingga para wanita disana tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda tersebut saat ini.

"ku-kumohon maafkan-" greb semua mata disana langsung membelalak saat Naruto dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat berpindah ke depan Konan dan memeluknya. Konan yang terkejut langsung menghentikan ucapannya.

"tidak perlu meminta maaf Konan chan." bisik Naruto lembut pada telinga Konan. "tapi tidak seharusnya kau menggunaka kekerasan seperti ini. ini bukan seperti dirimu saja Konan chan." lanjut Naruto sambil memundurkan sedikit badannya yang awalnya menempel pada tubuh Konan dan memperlihatkan senyuman tulusnya.

hati Konan yang awalnya sangat sedih langsung kembali tenang secara perlahan saat ia melihat senyuman tulus yang terpatri di wajah Naruto saat ini.

sementara Hinata dan Hanabi masih diam di tempat masing-masing. kini mereka sangat ketakutan karena sudah tertangkap basah oleh para kekasih Naruto dan Naruto sendiri. sekarang mereka tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi.

"dan sekarang..." ucap Naruto menggantung sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Konan dengan lembut. "katakan padaku Konan chan informasi apa yang kau dapatkan hingga membuatmu lepas kendali seperti tadi." lanjut Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

DEG

jantung Hanabi langsung berdetak cepat saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. ia mulai merasakan ketakutan merayapi hatinya. sementara Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu hanya diam saja dengan wajah tertunduk.

"sebenarnya..." Konan mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dari ingatan Hanabi tadi. "aku tadi melakukan sebuah jutsu yang berfungsi untuk membaca pikiran lawan dengan cara menciumnya di bibir. jutsu ini adalah jutsu ciptaan Shizuka." lanjut Konan lalu ia menjeda sejenak ceritanya.

DEG

Hinata langsung membelalak saat mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi saat ini. jantungnya mulai berdegup tidak karuan seperti Hanabi. 'tak kusangka akan terbongkar secepat ini.' ucapnya dalm hati sambil semakin menundukkan keplanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dari semua orang di kamar Konan.

"terus ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"setelah itu aku melihat sebuah ingatan tentang dia (sambil menunjuk Hanabi) dan nee san nya merencanakan sesuatu untuk melakukan pendekatan padamu demi tujuan pribadi mereka." ucap Konan.

 **cerita ingatan yang dilihat oleh Konan start...**

setting waktu 7 hari sebelum Naruto menemukan Hinata yang pingsan.

saat itu Konan yang membaca ingatan Hanabi sedang berada di mansion Hyuuga seolah ia memang berada di sana.

"Hanabi bisakah kau membantuku ?" ucap Hinata kepada Hanabi saat mereka berdua berada di kamar milik Hinata yang ada di mansion Hyuuga.

"aku akan membantumu selama aku mampu nee sama." ucap Hanabi yang menyanggupi permintaan Hinata. "memang aku harus melakukan apa nee sama ?" tanya Hanabi ingin mengetahui apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk nee samanya.

"aku ingin kau membantuku untuk memasuki kehidupan Naruto kun dan juga untuk memberi Tou sama sebuah hukuman yang tidak akan ia lupakan. jujur saja aku merasa cemburu dengan para kekasih Naruto dan aku mulai membenci Tou sama." ucap Hinata mantab tanpa keraguan.

"APA ?! APA KAU SU- hhmmpphhh." Hanabi yang terkejut dengan rencana Hinata seketika berteriak. tapi Hinata langsung membekap mulut adiknya menggunakan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya di letakkan di depan bibirnya yang mendesis menyuruh Hanabi untuk tidak bicara keras-keras.

Hanabi hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan maksud Hinata. setelah itu Hinata melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Hanabi.

"apa kau sudah tidak waras nee sama ?" tanya Hanabi mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi sempat terputus tapi kali ini dengan nada pelan. "jika Hokage sama mengetahui hal ini dia bisa mengeksekusi kita berdua karena telah menipunya. dan juga mengapa kau membenci Tou sama, nee sama ?" ucap Hanabi yang di akhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"kita tidak akan ketahuan. tenang saja." ucap Hinata dengan nada meyakinkan. "aku sendiri kurang yakin dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat aku melihat Tou sama 2 tahun belakangan. tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka saat aku melihat orang itu." lanjut Hinata dengan nada dingin dan memanggil Hiashi dengan sebutan 'orang itu' bukan 'Tou sama' seperti sebelumnya.

"bagaimana caranya Hokage sama bisa menerima kita ? jika kita salah langkah kita bisa 'dieksekusi' nee sama." ucap Hanabi yang masih kurang yakin dengan usulan kakaknya. ia juga menekankan kata 'dieksekusi'.

"tenang saja aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk mengantisipasi hal itu." ucap Hinata dengan nada tenang. "dan juga aku masih masih belum lupa dengan keputusan sepihak tou sama yang menikahkan aku dengan Ko tiga tahun yang lalu. lagipula Tou sama juga membohongiku dengan bilang bahwa Naruto kun tidak datang waktu itu untuk melamarku." lanjut Hinata menjelaskan kenapa ia merasakan kebencian saat ia melihat ayahnya.

"da-darimana nee sama tahu jika-" "jika Naruto kun waktu itu datang untuk melamarku ?!" potong Hinata dengan nada dingin dan wajahnya yang berubah datar. "beberapa hari sebelum pelantikan Naruto, aku tanpa sengaja mendengar Ino san dan Sakura san sedang menggosipkan tentang lamaran kejutan yang akan di berikan Naruto kun padaku sesaat setelah ia di lantik menjadi Hokage." ucap Hinata menceritakan asal usul darimana ia tahu tentang lamaran Naruto. "tapi Tou sama menghancurkan hal itu dengan menikahkan aku dengan si mata keranjang Ko. dan dia bilang bahwa ini semua dilakukan demi masa depan klan Hyuuga." ucap Hinata dengan nada dingin. ia mulai tersulut kebencian yang ia rasakan selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Konan awalnya menjadi iba saat ia melihat sakit hati yang dirasakan oleh Hinata dari ingatan Hanabi. ditipu oleh orang yang paling kau percaya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan.

"lalu apa rencanamu untuk melakukan pendekatan kepada Hokage sama ?" tanya Hanabi yang mulai penasaran.

"mudah saja. pertama kita akan mencari tahu jalan mana yang biasa dilewati Naruto kun untuk pergi ke gedung hokage. setelah kita tahu kita akan melakukan tahap selanjutnya." ucap Hinata menjelaskan rencana awalnya.

"setelah kita mengetahui hal tersebut apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" tanya Hamabi yang semakin penasaran.

"kita akan mencari sebuah tempat bersembunyi di sebuah tempat yang sepi di dekat jalan yang biasa dilewati Naruto kun. setelah itu kau buat aku terluka sangat parah, hingga seolah-olah aku ini korban kekerasan dalam rumah tangga dan dengan begitu Naruto kun pasti akan iba dan bertanya siapa pelaku dari kekerasan tersebut. dan saat itulah aku akan menjawab bahwa pelaku dari semua ini adalah Tou sama dan si mata keranjang Ko." ucap Hinata panjang lebar menjelaskan rencananya.

"tapi nee sama jika kau melakukan hal itu, itu sama saja dengan kita mengadu domba Hokage sama dengan klan Hyuuga." ucap Hanabi yang masih belum setuju dengan usulan Hinata.

"apa peduliku pada klan brengsek yang selalu mementingkan diri sendiri seperti ini ? dan jika kita beruntung, kita bisa tinggal di kediaman sang hokage dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang selama ini dirasakan oleh para kekasih Naruto seperti yang sedang hangat digosipkan saat ini." ucap Hinata sambil membayangkan dirinya bisa dekat dengan Naruto.

"sebenarnya aku juga sudah mendengar gosip tentang hal itu dan juga kadang-kadang aku merasa iri dengan para kekasih Hokage sama." ucap Hanabi dengan nada iri. "dan aku juga sudah muak dengan tingkah Tou sama yang selalu mengatakan ini semua demi klan. aku sudah tidak peduli lagi jika nanti ada perang saudara yang akan terjadi di Konoha. aku juga tidak peduli jika harus mengadu domba Hokage sama dengan Tou sama." ucap Hanabi yang mulai terhasut omongan Hinata.

terlihat Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ia berhasil menghasut adiknya untuk membantunya menjalankan rencananya.

"jadi kau mau membantuku Hanabi chan ?" tanya Hinata kepada Hanabi.

"hai' Hinata nee sama." jawab Hanabi tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dalam ucapannya.

dan setelah itu ingatan Hanabi yang masuk ke Konan hanya ingatan biasa sampai hari yang direncanakan saat mereka melaksanakan rencana mereka.

cerita ingatan yang dilihat oleh Konan **end...**

"lalu mengapa kau begitu marah kepada Hanabi chan, Konan chan ?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum paham tentang mengapa Konan bisa semarah tadi.

"tentu saja aku marah padanya Naruto kun." ucap Konan dengan air mata yang berlinang kembali. "jika klan Hyuuga melakukan kudeta seperti yang aku baca dari ingatan Hanabi chan, pasti Naruto kun yang harus turun tangan sendiri. dan jika keputusan Naruto kun sampai pada pemusnahan klan Hyuuga, maka Naruto kun pasti harus melawan orang-orang yang terkenal dengan kekuatan mereka yang sangat hebat beserta doujutsu mereka." ucap Konan menjelaskan jika seumpama terjadi perang saudara. "dan janga lupa mereka pasti juga akan mengincar kami yang notabene adalah kekasihmu, lalu Naruto kun harus membagi kekuatannya untuk bertarung sekaligus mlindungi kami semua. jika musuhnya hanya orang biasa mungkin Naruto kun bisa selamat. tapi jika melawan orang-orang dengan kekuatan yang setara dengan klan Hyuuga Naruto kun bisa mati kapanpun karena melindungi kami. dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi !" ucap Konan menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat marah.

'aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Konan chan bisa berpikir sampai ke arah sana.' ucap Naruto dalam hati yang kagum dengan pikiran Konan yang sangat jauh memandang semua kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

bukan hanya Naruto yang kagum dengan pemikiran Konan, tapi semua orang disana sangat kagum dengan pikiran Konan barusan kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang merasa bersalah karena tidak memikirkan hal sefatal itu sebelumnya.

"bukankah jika kau membunuh Hanabi chan saat ini kau hanya akan mempercepat perang saudara itu datang Konan chan ?" tanya Naruto yang ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang pikiran Konan.

"ketahuilah Naruto kun perang saudara tidak akan terjadi jika aku membunuh Hanabi chan saat ini." ucap Konan dengan percaya diri.

semua orang disana langsung menatap bingung ke arah Konan termasuk Hinata dan Hanabi.

"bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu ?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"jika aku membunuh Hanabi chan saat ini, pastinya aku akan langsung pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha. dan setelah itu mau tidak mau para klan Hyuuga yang merasa tidak terima karena salah satu keluarga mereka dibunuh terutama jika sang korban merupakan anak tetua mereka, pasti mereka akan mendesak Naruto kun yang notabene seorang hokage melakukan rapat council yang mengusulkan aku harus di cap sebagai missing nin kelas 'S' karena telah membunuh anak tetua keluarga dari klan penting di Konoha. untuk menghindari perpecahan yang sia-sia, mau tidak mau Naruto kun harus menyetujui usulan tersebut jadi perang saudara di desa Konoha bisa dihindari." jawab Konan panjang lebar menjelaskan rencananya jika ia membunuh Hanabi saat ini.

semua orang disana semakin kagum dengan pemikiran Konan. bahkan ia rela mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi Naruto.

Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh langsing Konan sekali lagi. kini wajah Naruto sudah penuh dengan air mata karena mendengar penjelasan Konan yang rela berkorban demi dirinya.

"arigatou Konan chan." ucap Naruto di sela pelukan dan tangisannya. "tapi kau tidak perlu berbuat sampai sejauh itu demi diriku. aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kucintai untuk yang ke sekian kalinya." lanjut Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh langsing Konan.

"pengorbanan yang aku lakukan selama ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa bahagiaku saat bersamamu Naruto kun." ucap Konan sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

Shizuka hanya tersenyum tulus saat ia mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dengan Konan barusan. ia tidak pernah menyangka jika rasa cinta Konan pada Naruto sebesar itu. 'aku tidak boleh kalah dengan Konan chan. aku juga harus siap mengorbankan segalanya yang aku miliki jika aku ingin bersanding dengan Naruto kun.' ucapnya dalam hati dengan bersemangat setelah mendengar pembicaraan tadi.

sementara Hinata dan Hanabi yang mendengar langsung pengorbanan yang akan dilakukan Konan akibat ulah mereka semakin tertunduk malu. awalnya mereka memang ingin memanfaatkan Naruto demi kepentingan pribadi. tapi meski baru dua hari di kediaman Naruto rasa cinta mereka untuk Naruto sudah tumbuh di hati mereka. tapi cinta mereka tidaklah sebesar itu. mereka tidak siap jika disuruh melakukan pengorbanan sebesar itu.

semua orang disana terdiam sesaat. sampai...

mereka mendengar sebuah bunyi seruling dari arah luar kamar Konan.

Naruto yang tahu hal ini langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Konam dan langsung berlari menuju luar kamar.

Naruto langsung merebut seruling milik Tayuya hingga membuat dua perempuan yang sedang berdiri di luar kamar Konan terkejut bukan main saat melihat siapa yang telah merebut seruling Tayuya.

"cukup Tayuya." ucap Naruto dengan lembut sambil memegang tangan kanan Tayuya. "ini semua sudah berakhir." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Guren dan Tayuya kembali terkejut saat mereka melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum tulus dan penuh air mata.

"Naruto kun ? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya Guren penasaran.

"kalian tanyakan saja pada Shizuka chan." ucap Naruto lembut sambil menarik kedua wanita bersurai indah tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Konan.

mereka hanya menatap bingung sang pemuda yang saat ini menarik mereka berdua ke arah kamar salah satu kekasihnya.

tapi pandangan bingung mereka seketika berubah menjadi tajam dan penuh intimidasi saat mereka melihat keberadaan Hinata dan Hanabi yang sedang menundukkan kepala mereka.

setelah bertanya tentang apa yang sudah terjadi pada Naruto kepada Shizuka, Guren dan Tayuya sangat terkejut saat mereka mendengar cerita Shizuka tentang pengorbanan yang rela dilakukan Konan jika skenario terburuk akibat keegoisan Hyuuga bersaudara akan menimpa Naruto dan desa Konoha.

mereka awalnya terkejut saat medengar penuturan Shizuka, tapi beberapa detil setelah itu mereka langsung tersenyum tulus saat mereka melihat perempuan bersurai biru langit tersebut.

'aku tidak akan kalah olehmu Konan chan. yang bersedia berkorban demi Naruto kun bukan hanya kau seorang.' ucap Tayuya dalam hati sambil menatap lembut Konam yang masih sedikit sesenggukan.

'sepertinya aku satu langkah tertinggal darimu Konan chan. tapi aku tidak akan rela melihatmu berkorban sendirian demi Naruto kun.' ucap Guren yang juga merasakan cintanya semakin membesar kepada Naruto.

alibat perkataan Konan tadi, semua kekasih Naruto semakin memantabkan hati mereka untuk berkorban demi orang yang sangat mereka cintai.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memberikan hukuman untuk kalian berdua ya ?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi di kamar Konan.

para kekasih Naruto langsung melihat ke arah dua Hyuuga bersaudara yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat mereka mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"begini saja Naruto kun..." ucapan Konan terdengar menggantung. setelah itu Konan berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang pemuda bersurai jabrik kuning tersebut. Konan memundurkan sedikit kepalanya setelah selesai berbisik. "...bagaimana ?" tanya Konan yang ingin tahu apa Naruto setuju atau tidak dengan ide yang barusan ia bisikkan kepada Naruto.

"hm..." Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar. "tadi Konan chan bilang apa sih ?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata tidak begitu mendengar bisikan Konan sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

PLETAK

"KALAU TIDAK DENGAR BILANG SAJA, DASAR NARUTO KUN BAKA !" ucap Konan dengan tiga perempatan di kepalanya setelah ia memukul kepala Naruto hingga benjol besar. "GAK USAH SOK KEREN DENGAN BERPURA-PURA BERPIKIR SEPERTI TADI !" lanjut Konan yang kesal dengan gaya Naruto yang sok keren barusan. Konan langsung berusaha memgatur nafasnya yang memburu seperti banteng marah setelah ia berteriak barusan.

Guren, Tayuya, dan Shizuka hanya sweetdrop saat melihat Konan yang tadi mengatakan rela berkorban langsung memukul kepala kuning Naruto hingga benjol besar. tapi jika mereka berada di posisi Konam pasti mereka juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"hehehe... gomen Konan chan aku hanya bercanda." ucap Naruto sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "aku tidak mau melihat wajah cantikmu bersedih terlalu lama." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

Konan dan tiga kekasih Naruto hanya tersenyum saat melihat tingkah unik Naruto untuk menghibur mereka.

"baiklah itu ide yang bagus." ucap Naruto setelah cengengesan. "Hinata chan, Hanabi chan." panggil Naruto dengan suara yang kali ini terdengar serius.

DEG

hati Hinata dan Hanabi langsung berdegup tidak karuan saat mendengar suara serius dari Naruto yang memanggil nama mereka barusan. mereka mengangkat kepala mereka yang tertunduk secara perlahan. mereka sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"ha-hai' Naruto kun/nii san." jawab mereka berdua dengan nada ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Konan chan dan aku mau memaafkan kalian tapi dengan dua syarat yang harus kalian penuhi." ucap Naruto penuh maksud.

"kog dua Naruto kun ? bukannya aku hanya meminta satu syarat saja ya ?" tanya Konan sambil berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"hai'. tapi yang satunya adalah syarat bagiku untuk memaafkan mereka." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Konan yang berada di dekatnya.

"ap-apa saja sya-syaratnya Na-Naruto kun ?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

sementara Hanabi merasakan perasaannya sudah sangat tidak enak.

"pertama kalian harus jujur kepada kami semua tentang perasaan kalian padaku." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Konan juga ikutan tersenyum saat Naruto mengucapkan syarat darinya.

"sebenarnya kami memang tulus mencintai Naruto nii san. memang pada awalnya kami hanya ingin memanfaatkan posisi Naruto nii san yang notabene adalah seorang Hokage untuk memberi hukuman kepada Tou sama atas kelakuannya kepada kami waktu kami masih kecil dulu. dan jika masalah perasaan kami, kami memang benar-benar tulus dan rela mengorbankan apaun yang kami miliki untuk membuktikan cinta kamu kepada Naruto nii san. meski hanya dua hari kami tinggal di kediamamu kami merasakan apa arti kebahagiaan dari cinta yang sesungguhnya. jadi tolong maafkan kami dan ijinkan kami tetap menjadi kekasihmu dan tetap tinggal di kediamanmu Naruto nii san." ucap Hanabi sambil bersujud di hadapan Naruto.

semua orang disana langsung terkejut bukan main saat melihat seorang Hyuuga Hanabi yang terkenal dengan sifat tegas dan dinginnya bersujud memohon kepada orang lain. Hinata yang awalnya hanya diam langsung ikut bersujud seperti Hanabi.

"tolong maafkan kami Naruto kun, Konan san." ucap Hinata dengan nada lembut. "jika Naruto kun atau Konan san tidak mau memaafkan aku itu tidak apa-apa. tapi setidaknya maafkanlah Hanabi chan. dia tidak bersalah di sini. dia hanya mengikuti rencanaku karena aku menghasutnya." lanjut Hinata mengakui semuanya.

"kalian berdua berdirilah. kalian tidak perlu sampai bersujud seperti ini." ucap Konan yang merasa tidak tega saat melihat Hanabi dan Hinata yang bersujud di hadapannya dan Naruto. ia langsung memegang pundak Hanabi dan Hinata untuk menyuruh mereka berdiri dari sujudnya. "jika aku menjadi Hinata chan pastinya aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya untuk mendekati Naruto kun." lanjutnya dengan nada lembut yang menenangkan dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

'meski kau dibohongi sampai seperti itu, kau tetap mau memaafkan mereka Konan chan. kau sungguh wanita yang tangguh dan berhati mulia Konan chan.' ucap Shizuka, Tayuya, dan Guren dalam hati mereka secara bersamaan. mereka semakin mengagumi perempuan bersurai biru langit tersebut.

'meski terkadang Konan chan bertingkah kekanakan tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia adalah wanita dewasa yang berpikiran jauh dan berhati baik.' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

"apakah itu berarti kau memaafkan mereka Konan chan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Konan yang saat ini berada di dekat Hinata dan Hanabi.

"hai' Naruto kun." ucap Konan dengan mantab. "aku memaafkan semua kesalahan mereka meski nanti aku akan sulit melupakan kesalahan mereka." lanjutnya masih dengan nada lembutnya disertai cengengesan di akhir kalimatnya.

"baiklah kalian berdua beruntung karena Konan chan mau memaafkan kesalahan kalian. karena jika Konan chan tidak mau memaafkan kalian..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. "...maka aku akan menyeret kalian keluar dari kediamanku detik ini juga." ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang bersungguh-sungguh.

wajah Hinata dan Hanabi yang awalnya menunjukkan kelegaan langsung berubah menjadi tegang saat mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan.

"yang pertama tadi adalah syarat dari Konan chan untuk memaafkan kalian." ucap Naruto santai. "tapi bukan berarti aku juga memaafkan kalian." ucap Naruto dengan nada serius.

semua orang disana sangat penasaran dengan persyaratan apa yang akan diberikan Naruto kepada Hinata dan Hanabi.

"ap-apa syarat yang kedua Naruto nii san ?" kali ini Hanabi yang membuka suara untuk bertanya. perasaan buruk Hanabi semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia bertanya tentang syarat kedua yang harus mereka penuhi kepada untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Naruto.

"kalian..." ucap Naruto menggantung membuat jantung Hanabi dan Hinata semakin berdetak tidak karuan. "...harus..." semua mata disana menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "...meminta maaf kepada Hyuuga Hiashi dan mengakui kesalahan kalian di depannya." ucap Naruto santai dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

DUAR

semua wanita di sana langsung membeku di tempat mereka berdiri bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong.

"ap-apa aku tidak-" "kau tidak salah dengar Shizuka chan." ucap Naruto memotong kalimat Shizuka.

"ap-apa maksudmu Naruto kun ? bu-bukankah itu ber-berlebihan Naruto kun ?" kali ini Tayuya yang sedari tadi diam membuka suara untuk bertanya kepada Naruto dengan nada terbata.

"menurutku tidak." ucap Naruto santai. 'kita akan lihat setulus itukah cinta kalian kepadaku ?' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Hanabi dan Hinata langsung membeku di tempat mereka. mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tentang persyaratan yang diberikan Naruto barusan.

"ap-apa tidak bisa di ganti dengan sya-syarat yang lain Naruto nii san ?" tanya Hanabi sedikit takut kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya atas pertanyaan Hanabi.

"jika kalian tidak mampu memenuhi syarat tersebut maka-" "aku akan melakukannya Naruto kun." ucapan Naruto langsung dipotong oleh nada tegas dari Hinata yang menyanggupi syarat dari Naruto.

semua kekasih Naruto terutama Hanabi langsung terkejut bukan main saat mendengar kalimat Hinata barusan. "tap-tapi nee sama, kau bisa-" "kau tidak perlu ikut Hanabi chan." ucapan protes Hanabi langsung dipotong cepat oleh Hinata dengan nada lembutnya. "ini semua kesalahanku jadi aku yang harus menanggung akibatnya sendiri." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

setelah berucap demikian Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"ayo kita pergi Hinata chan." ucap Naruto.

"hai' Naruto kun." jawab Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menjabat tangan Naruto.

"aku ikut Naruto nii san." ucap Hanabi dengan tegas. "aku tidak bisa membiarkan nee sama pergi sendiri untuk meminta maaf kepada Tou sama. aku juga harus meminta maaf kepada beliau juga karena bagaimanapun juga aku turut andil dalam hal ini." ucap Hanabi dengan nada tegasnya.

"hai' kalian berdua peganglah tanganku." ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya kepada Hanabi. "kita akan menggunakan hiraishin untuk menyingkat waktu." lanjut Naruto menjelaskan maksudnya. "dan kalian semua tolong jaga rumag baik-baik selama kami pergi." tambah Naruto berpamitan kepada para kekasihnya.

"hai' Naruto kun." ucap mereka bersamaan.

dan setelah itu mereka berdua menghilang dari hadapan para kekasih Naruto menggunakan hiraishin.

"kira-kira hukuman seperti apa yang akan diterima oleh Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan, Guren chan ?" tanya Shizuka kepada Guren.

"entahlah Shizuka chan." jawab Guren sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu." ucap Konan yang dari tadi hanya diam. "lagipula sepertinya Yuya chan juga butuh perawatan." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Tayuya yang memegang tepi rak barang yang ada di kamarnya untuk membuatnya tetap berdiri.

sepertinya serangan Hinata masih berefek pada tubuh Tayuya. hal itu terbukti dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"aku akan merawat Yuya chan. kalian beristirahatlah." ucap Guren sambil membopong Tayuya keluar kamar Konan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"kita juga perlu istirahat Konan chan." ucap Shizuka kepada Konan. "jutsu tadi benar-benar menguras chakraku saat aku mengujinya kepada Yuya chan."

"kau benar Shizuka chan." jawab Konan yang setuju dengan ucapan Shizuka.

setelah itu mereka langsung terlelap di atas kasur king size milik Konan.

sementara itu dengan Naruto, Hinata, dan Hanabi yang sekarang ini berada di mansion Hyuuga...

"Hiashi sama." ucap seorang pelayan keluarga Hyuuga kepada sang tetua sambil berlutut hormat kepada sang tetua klan Hyuuga yang saat itu sedang berdiri di tepi kolam ikan yang ada di mansion Hyuuga. ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kepada sang pelayan sebagai isyarat bahwa ia mendengarkan. "Hokage sama bersama 2 puteri anda yang menghilang sejak 2 hari yang lalu datang ingin menemui anda." lanjut pelayan tersebut memberi tahu sang tetua bahwa ada 3 tamu yang baru saja datang ke mansion Hyuuga yang ingin menemui dirinya.

"antar mereka ke ruang tamu. dan katakan pada Hokage sama bahwa aku akan segera datang menemuinya." ucap Hiashi datar kepada pelayan tersebut.

"hai' Hiasihi sama." ucap pelayan tersebut lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Hiashi untuk melaksanakan perintah yang telah ia terima.

setelah beberapa saat diam akhirnya Hiashi segera langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu dimana ketiga tamu yang ingin menemuinya sudah menunggunya disana.

"ohayou Hokage sama." ucap Hiashi sopan dengan nada datar saat ia sudah sampai di ruang tamu.

"hm ohayou." balas Naruto tidak kalah datar.

"ada keperluan apa sampai anda datang kesini Hokage sama ?" tanya Hiashi kepada Naruto masih dengan nada yang sama.

"aku tidak punya keperluan apapun dengan anda Hiashi san." balas Naruto. "aku kesini hanya untuk mengantar dua puteri anda yang saya temukan tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." jawab Naruto dengan nada santainya.

'dasar bocah kurang ajar !' ucap Hiashi dalam hati yang merasa harga dirinya sebagai tetua klan selalu di injak-injak oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. tapi ia berhasil menutupi rasa kesalnya dengan wajah datarnya. "dari mana saja kalian berdua selama dua hari ini ?" tanya Hiashi kepada Hanabi dan Hinata.

"se-selama 2 hari ini ka-kami tinggal dengan Naruto kun Tou sama." ucap Hinata sedikit tergagap saat menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi.

"tapi kami berdua datang kemari bukan untuk menjelaskan hal itu Tou sama." ucap Hanabi dengan nada tegasnya. "kami datang kemari untuk meminta maaf kepada klan Hyuuga terutama anda sang tetua klan Hyuuga." lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"katakan kesalahan seperti apa yang kalian lakukan kepada klan ini hingga kalian harus meminta maaf kepadaku secara langsung !" ucap Hiashi dengan suara baritonnya.

"kami telah berusaha memfitnah dan mengadu domba Tou sama dengan Hokage sama." kali ini Hinata yang menjelaskan keslahan apa yang telah mereka lakukan tanpa tergagap sedikitpun.

Hiashi yang dari awal memasang wajah datarnya langsung membelalak terkejut saat ia mendengar kesalahan seperti apa yang telah dilakukan dua puterinya.

"apa maksud perkataan kalian barusan ?" tanya Hiashi penuh penekanan.

"wo...wo...wo... santai saja Hiashi san." ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan sang tetua klan Hyuuga. "janganlah cepat marah, nanti darah tinggimu kambuh kami juga yang repot." lanjut Naruto dengan kurang ajarnya.

Hiashi yang mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan semakin memuncak kemarahannya. tapi ia berhasil mengendalikan amarahnya dengan mengatur nafasnya.

'bocah ini memang benar-benar kurang ajarm' ucapnya dalam hati setelah bisa mengendalikan emosinya kembali.

semenatara Hanabi dan Hinata terkikik geli saat melihat wajah marah Tou sama mereka akibat perkataan Naruto barusan. merupakan hal yang langka bagi mereka melihat wajah memerah padam Tou sama mereka yang terkenal tenang dan selalu berwajah datar.

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain mengusir kalian berdua dari mansion Hyuuga dan mengambil semua hal yang berhubungan dengan klan Hyuuga dari kalian berdua !" ucap Hiashi datar dengan suara baritonnya.

"kami akan memberikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan klan Hyuuga kepada anda Hiashi sama." ucap Hinata dengan nada tenang. ia juga tidak memanggil Hiashi dengan sebutan 'Tou sama' seperti sebelumnya.

"kami bersumpah tidak akan menggunakan marga Hyuuga lagi. kami bersumpah tidak akan menggunakan semua jutsu klan Hyuuga. kami bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kaki kamai kembali di klan ini dan juga..." Hanabi menjeda kalimatnya sebentar lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah kedua matanya sendiri lalu mencabut mata lavender indah miliknya dengan tangannya sendiri. "...kami juga sudah tidak butuh mata ini." ucap Hanabi sembari mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang memegang bola matanya dan bersimbah darah ke arah Hiashi.

Hinata melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Hanabi. sementara Hiashi dan Naruto yang tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi langsung membelalak terkejut menatap aksi dua wanita tersebut.

"dan jika aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sudah muak dengan semua perlakuan dan kebohanganmu kepadaku selama ini." ucap Hinata dengan berani.

"kebohongan apa itu Hinata ?" tanya Hiashi masih berusaha menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan nada datarnya.

"APA KAU MASIH TIDAK MAU MENGAKU DASAR TUA BANGKA SIALAN ?!" bentak Hinata dengan nada yang tiba-tiba meninggi membuat semua orang disana terkejut bukan main saat mendengar suara Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut berubah menjadi meninggi. "SEJAK AKU KECIL KAU SELALU MELATIHKU DENGAN KERAS DAN SELALU MENGANGGAPKU SEBAGAI KEGAGALAN APA KAU LUPA DENGAN HAL ITU HAH ?! DAN JANGAN LUPA TIGA TAHUN YANG LALU KAU BERKATA KEPADAKU BAHWA NARUTO TIDAK DATANG UNTUK MELAMARKU PADAHAL DIA DATANG SENDIRI KEMARI UNTUK MELAMARKU !" ucap Hinata menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya begitu sakit hati kepada orang di hadapannya.

"Hinata ak-aku tidak-" "APA HAH ?! TIDAK USAH MENGELAK LAGI TUA BANGKA SIALAN !"

DEG

"AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA ! APA YANG MEMBUAT NARUTO KUN TERPURUK SELAMA TIGA TAHUN YANG LALU ITU ADALAH HASIL PERBUATANMU !"

DEG

"KAU SENGAJA MENOLAK LAMARAN NARUTO KUN AGAR KAU BISA MENIKAHKAN AKU DNEGAN SESEORANG YANG BAHKAN TIDAK AKU CINTAI SEDIKITPUN ! DAN KAU BERALASAN ITU SEMUA DILAKUKAN DEMI KLAN HYUUGA !"

DEG

"KAU JUGA TELAH MENGINGKARI JANJIMU KEPADA IBU UNTUK MENJAGAKU DAN HANABI DENGAN BAIK !"

DEG

"JIKA MENYIKSA KAMI ADALAH SESUATU YANG KAU SEBUT MENJAGA KAMI DENGAN BAIK, MAKA KAU TIDAK LEBIH BAIK DARI SHINIGAMI !"

DEG

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PANTAS KUSEBUT AYAH !"

DEG

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PANTAS DISEBUT SEBAGAI MANUSIA !"

DEG

"KAU ADALAH IBLIS HIASHI !" ucapan Hiashi langsung dipotong cepat oleh Hinata yang meluapkan emosinya. Hinata benar-benar membenci ayahnya setelah semua yang dilakukan padanya.

sementara Hiashi merasakan hatinya bagaikan disayat puluhan pisau berkarat setiap kali ia mendengar luapan emosi Hinata tadi.

"ayo kita pergi Hinata chan, Hanabi chan. kalian membutuhkan perawatan medis sesegera mungkin." ajak Naruto kepada kedua perempuan tersebut.

Hinata dan Hanabi langsung membanting kedua bola mata yang sedang mereka pegang di tangan mereka setelah itu Naruto langsung memegang pergelangan tangan masing-masing.

"maafkan kami telah menganggu waktu anda Hiashi san." ucap Naruto lalu menghilang bersama Hinata dan Hanabi dari hadapan Hiashi.

setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Hiashi. ia mengambil 2 pasang bola mata yang masih berlumur darah di hadapannya. "maafkan aku Hinata, Hanabi."ucapnya pada kekosongan.

"Tou sama ada keributan apa ini ?" tanya Ko yang sepertinya baru saja pulang. "Tou sama darah siapa ini ? dan mengapa Tou sama menangis ?" tanya lelaki tersebut beruntun.

bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang menantu Hiashi hanya mengucapkan kalimat maafnya untuk Hanabi dan Hinata berulang-ulang.

"Tou sama ceritakan padaku apa yang telah ter-" BRAK KRAK

Ko yang sedang bertanya kepada Hiashi langsung terlempar keluar dari ruang tamu dan menabrak tembok mansion Hyuuga saat Hiashi menyerangnya dengan sangat cepat. Ko langsung memuntahkan darah dalam jumlah banyak.

"ini bukan urusanmu !" ucap Hiashi dingin sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya dengan membawa 2 pasang bola mata milik Hanabi dan Hinata.

'maafkan aku Hinata, Hanabi.' ucapnya dalam hati berulang-ulang hingga ia sampai di kamarnya.

Hiashi menaruh 2 pasang bola mata tersebut kedalam dua buah toples berisi cairan pengawet yang ia ambil dari sebuah lemari di kamarnya. setelah itu ia menaruh 2 toples yang masing-masing berisi sepasang bola mata di samping foto mendiang istrinya. setelah itu mulutnya mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada Hinata, Hanabi, dan mendiang istrinya berulang-ulang. hingga akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

 **TBC**

yay akhirnya masalah tentang Hinata dan hanabi berakhir jadi mulai chap depan lemon akan ada lagi.

Naruto: "Yay... berarti mulai chap depan aku bisa *bayangin yang aneh-aneh*..." "hehehe"

para kekasih Naruto: "itu tidak akan terjadi karena mulai chap depan kami akan ada di atas lagi..."

dong...

simon: "kau kenapa Naruto ?"

Naruto: apa yang mereka katakan benar simon san ?

simon: "ha-hai'." *mengiyakan karena leher simon ditodong dengan berbagai senjata oleh para kekasih Naruto.*

Naruto: "lalu bagaimana nasib Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan, Simon san ? apa mereka bisa melihat lagi ?"

Simon: "masalah itu akan dijawab dengan berjalannya fic absurd ini. hehehe...

mind to R and R minna ?

maaf minna jika masih banyak typos bertebaran, gaje, ooc, dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

Simon say...

"see you in next chapter guys"


	15. chapter 15

**Chapter** **1** **5**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

Hinata: 22 tahun

Hanabi: 17 tahun

 **Let the story begin...**

keesokan harinya di rumah sakit Konoha...

jam sudah menujukkan angka 07.30 waktu setempat. tapi Hinata dan Hanabi yang di tempatkan di kamar yang sama terlihat masih terlelap di atas kasur pasien mereka masing-masing. di bagian mata mereka yang kemarin penuh dengan darah dan memberikan kesan horror bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, kini sudah tidak terlihat seperti itu lagi. sekarang tepat di bagian mata mereka berada telah dipasang perban putih bersih yang menutup bagian berongga yang tidak lagi berisi tersebut.

terlihat Naruto berdiri dengan wajah yang murung di antara kasur mereka berdua, kantung matanya mulai terlihat meenghitam kembali seperti 3 tahun yang lalu, dan kedua tangannya memegang erat bagian surai Hinata dan Hanabi yang masih berbaring. selama semalaman Naruto tidak tidur dan terus berada pada posisi seperti itu.

pikirannya masih mengingat tentang keputusan Hinata dan Hanabi kemarin yang memutuskan untuk tidak akan melihat dunia lagi saat Naruto hendak mengembalikan penglihatan dua wanita cantik tersebut seperti yang ia lakukan pada Tayuya tempo hari.

kepala kuning Naruto tertunduk dan mata biru safir Naruto memandang lantai putih bersih rumah sakit Konoha. ingatannya masih mengingat dengan jelas keputusan dua wanita mantan Hyuuga ini ketika mereka mengatakan sebuah keputusan yang sangat jauh dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

 **flashback start**...

setelah berpamitan pada Hiashi dan langsung menggunakan hiraishinnya untuk pergi dari mansion Hyuuga, Naruto, Hinata dan Hanabi langsung muncul di dalam rumah sakit Konoha.

"UCHIHA SAKURA CEPAT TOLONG AKU !" teriak Naruto memanggil mantan teman se teamnya sekaligus sang kepala rumah sakit Konoha untuk melakukan pertolongan kepada dua wanita yang sedang ia pegang tangannya saat ini.

semua perawat yang ada di rumah sakit yang awalnya sunyi dan tenang langsung berubah menjadi heboh saat mereka mendengar teriakan pemimpin desa mereka yang memanggil sang kepala rumah sakit.

Sakura yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung bergegas menuju asal suara. Sakura langsung dibuat terkejut saat ia sampai ke asal suara. ia melihat Naruto yang sedang memegang tangan Hanabi dan Hinata yang mata kedua wanita cantik tersebut mengeluarkan dara yang sangat banyak. wajah dua wanita yang sedang menutup mata tersebut sudah pucat pasi karena kekurangan darah.

dengan segera Sakura memanggil tim medis gawat darurat dan mengambil alih 2 wanita yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Naruto.

Hanabi dan Hinata langsung ditidurkan di atas kasur beroda dan beberapa perawat langsung mendorong 2 kasur yang di atasnya terbaring Hanabi dan Hinata menuju ke ruang instalasi gawat darurat. Naruto juga ikut berlari di belakang para perawat yang sedang mendorong kasur beroda menuju ruang instalasi gawat darurat.

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat.

dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu depan ruang gawat darurat dengan hati yang tidak tenang.

tanpa sadar beberapa jam telah berlalu dan Sakura atau salah satu perawat di ruang gawat darurat belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

sementara Naruto masih setia mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat. ia seperti tidak merasa lelah melakukan aktifitas tersebut.

setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu gawat darurat terbuka dan memperlihatkan Sakura yang wajahnya penuh dengan peluh berjalan mendatangi Naruto.

"Hokage sama nyonya Hyuuga beserta-" "mereka bukan Hyuuga lagi Sakura." ucapan Sakura yang hendak menjelaskan tentang keadaan Hinata dan Hanabi langsung dipotong oleh perkataan singkat Naruto.

"apa maksud anda Hokage sama ?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan dan menggunakan kalimat formal.

"jangan terlalu formal seperti itu Sakura." ucap Naruto sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. setelah itu Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Hinata dan Hanabi, dan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai terluka seperti itu.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka menggunakan kedua tangan putihnya saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan. ia sangat shok dengan cerita yang ia dengar dari mantan teman se teamnya dulu.

"apa luka mereka sangat parah Sakura ?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura yang masih terlihat shok.

"luka yang mereka alami memang tergolong parah Naruto. mereka kehilangan penglihatan mereka dan kekurangan banyak darah. tapi kini mereka sudah melewati fase kritis mereka jadi mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura menjelaskan tentang keadaan Hinata dan Hanabi.

setelah itu Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. wajah dan hati Naruto semakin gusar saat memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hanabi dan Hinata.

"kapan aku bisa melihat keadaan mereka Sakura ?" pertanyaan Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"hm... kurasa sore ini kau sudah bisa melihat keadaan mereka berdua Naruto." jawab Sakura setelah berpikir sebentar. "tapi dengan catatan jika mereka sudah siuman. jika belum maka berarti kau belum bisa menjenguk mereka." lanjut Sakura menjelaskan.

setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi.

"maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu Naruto karena aku masih harus mengurus pasien yang lain. aku pamit undur diri dulu." ucap Sakura berpamitan untuk undur diri kepada Naruto setelah hening beberapa saat.

"hai'. arigatou Sakura." ucap Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sama-sama Naruto. dan sekali lagi maafkan aku." balas Sakura. dan setelah berucap demikian Sakura berlalu dsri hadapan Naruto dan kembali melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai kepala rumah sakit desa Konoha.

'apa yang bisa aku mereka lakukan untuk Hinata dan Hanabi ya ?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

' **kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuan yang diberikan Jiji kepadamu seperti yang kau lakukan pada Tayuya tempo hari, Naruto ?** ' suara Kurama terdengar dari dalam mindscape Naruto.

'benar juga ya ?! kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku ?!' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang. 'arigatou Kurama.' lanjutnya berterima kasih pada sang partner.

' **hm**..." gumam Kurama sebelum tidur kembali.

"lebih baik aku pulang dulu ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

setelah bergumam Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. ia berjalan dengan langkah santai dan pikiran yang agak tenang karena saran dari Kurama tadi.

tapi sebelum keluar rumah sakit ia sempat berpesan kepada seorang perawat untuk tidak mengijinkan siapapun menjenguk Hinata dan Hanabi meskipun itu mantan ayah mereka sendiri aka Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto juga memberikan salah satu kunai hiraishinnya kepada perawat tersebut. ia memberi tahu sang perawat untuk menggoyangkan kunainya jika ada orang yang ngotot ingin melihat keadaan Hinata dan Hanabi. setelah itu ia baru berjalan keluar rumah sakit dan menembus keramaian penduduk desa menuju rumahnya.

beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya Naruto sudah sampai di halaman rumahnya sendiri dan langsung membuka pintu rumahnya.

"tadaima." ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. tapi Naruto tidak mendengar sahutan dari dalam rumahnya.

'tumben sekali mereka tenang ketika aku datang.' ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari para kekasihnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Konan yang pintunya lepas dari engselnya karena dobrakan Hinata tadi pagi. Naruto dibuat tersenyum saat ia melihat Konan dan Shizuka sedang terlelap di atas kasur king size milik Konan.

'wajah mereka terlihat damai jika sedang tidur.' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

setelah puas memandangi 2 kekasihnya ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Naruto berasumsi jika Guren dan Tayuya pasti juga sedang terlelap dibuai mimpi.

ia langsung memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil handuk yang tersampir di kursi di samping kasurnya. ia langsung melucuti semua pakaiannya saat ia sudah berada di kamar mandi.

Naruto langsung mengguyur seluruh badannya menggunakan air yang berasal dari shower kamar mandinya. setelah beberapa saat tubuhnya diguyur air yang berasal dari shower kamar mandinya, entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak merayapi hati Naruto. tiba-tiba ia merasa gelisah luar biasa tanpa sebab yang pasti.

'perasaan apa ini ?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto berusaha menepis semua perasaan buruk tersebut dari hatinya. 'kenapa perasaan ini semakin kuat ?' lanjut Naruto yang tidak mengerti ada apa dengan perasaannya. entah kenapa semakin Naruto berusaha menepis perasaan itu semakin kuat pula perasaan buruk tersebut merayapi hatinya.

'mungkin aku hanya terlalu banyak pikiran saja.' ucap Naruto dalam hati. ia mencoba berpikir positif.

setelah beberapa saat berada di kamar mandi, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan handuk melilit pinganggnya. ia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah pakaian yang tidak begitu formal tapi juga tidak berkesan terlalu santai.

setelah mengenakan pakaiannya ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya.

sementara di rumah sakit...

Hinata mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. tapi Hinata merasakan seluruh tubuhnya masih mati rasa. sepertinya efek obat bius belum sepenuhnya hilang. ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya dengan susah payah untuk memegang perban yang ada di kepalanya.

'ah iya aku hampir lupa jika aku telah mencabut bola mataku sendiri.' ucap Hinata dalam hatinya saat ia teringat telah mencabut bola mata lavender yang menjadi ciri khas klan Hyuuga. entah perasaannya saja atau apa tapi ia merasa jika pendengarannya jauh lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Hinata diam beberapa saat untuk merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang awalnya masih mati rasa mulai bisa digerakkan kembali sedikit demi sedikit. setelah ia bisa menggerakkan sebagian tubuhnya, Hinata langsung berusaha mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk.

"sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit." gumamnya saat indra penciumannya menangkap bau obat-obatan khas rumah sakit.

tidak lama setelah Hinata bergumam, Hanabi juga mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata yaitu menyentuh perban yang ada di kepalanya.

"nee san ?" gumamnya memanggil nama kakaknya. ia teringat pada kakaknya yang ia tidak tahu apa yang telah menimpa sang kakak tercintanya setelah luapan emosi kakaknya. karena Hanabi mencabut matanya lebih dulu dan setelah itu yang ia tahu adalah luapan emosi Hinata dan tiba-tiba suara Naruto yang mengajaknya dan sang kakak untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

"ya Hanabi chan ?" balas Hinata. ternyata gumaman Hanabi barusan masih bisa di dengar oleh Hinata.

"apa yang terjadi padamu nee san ? apa kau baik-baik saja ? aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan ?" tanya Hanabi beruntun saat ia mendengar suara balasan dari sang kakak perempuannya.

"kau tidak sedang bermimpi Hanabi chan. kurasa kita di rawat di kamar yang sama. dan aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata dengan suara lemah lembutnya.

"syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja Hinata nee san." ucap Hanabi lega.

tapi Hanabi merasakan sedikit kenjanggalan dari jawaban sang nee san tadi. "nee san mengapa kamu bilang 'kurasa kita di rawat di kamar yang sama' ?" tanya Hanabi yang sudah menemukan kejanggalan jawaban dadi sang kakak perempuannya. "apa jangan-jangan kau juga..." Hanabi tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya dan membiarkannya menggantung begitu saja.

"apapun yang ada di pikiranmu benar Hanabi chan." ucap Hinata seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hanabi. "aku juga mencabut kedua mata byakugan milikku sebelum aku meluapkan semua emosiku pada Hiashi." lanjut Hinata memberitahu Hanabi apa yang terjadi setelah wanita bersurai coklat tersebut mencabut kedua bola matanya. Hinata juga memanggil sang tetua klan Hyuuga dengan namanya bukan dengan sebutan 'Tou sama' lagi.

"tapi nee san, seharusnya kau tidak usah melakukan hal itu." ucap Hanabi dengan nads sedih. kedua tangan Hanabi yang mulai bisa bergerak langsung meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"tidak apa-apa Hanabi chan." ucap Hinata untuk menenangkan Hanabi. "kau tidak perlu bersedih. itu semua adalah keputusanku sendiri." lanjut Hinata dengan nada tenang.

"tapi kenapa nee san harus membuat keputusan seperti itu ? apa keputusanmu ini hanya untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar cintamu pada Naruto nii san ?" tanya Hanabi beruntun pada Hinata.

"tidak Hanabi chan." jawab Hinata dengan nada tegas. "ini bukan hanya tentang pembuktian cintaku pada Naruto kun semata. tapi aku melakukan hal itu karena 2 alasan." lanjut Hinata masih dengan nada tegasnya.

"bolehkah aku tahu apa 2 alasan itu Hinata nee san ?" tanya Hanabi penasaran.

"alasan pertamaku adalah karena mata itu selalu membuat orang-orang merasa terintimidasi dengan keberadaanku. aku tidak ingin orang lain merasa tidak nyaman dengan adanya diriku di sekitar mereka. lagipula mata itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan seperti Hiashi !" ucap Hinata menjelaskan alasan pertamanya. kebencian Hinata langsung terasa di kamar tempatnya dan Hanabi dirawat saat ia menyebutkan nama sang tetua klan di akhir kalimatnya.

Hinata mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "dan yang kedua adalah karena aku membenci mata itu. karena mata itu semua orang memandangku tinggi dan selalu menyamakanku dengan Hyuuga yang lain. akhirnya orang-orang mengakui keberadaanku karena mata itu bukan karena kerja keras yang telah kulakukan selama ini. dan apabila ada yang mengakui kerja kerasku mereka pasti bilang 'pantas saja dia hebat karena dia berasal dari klan Hyuuga.'. karena itulah aku sangat membenci mata itu." ucap Hinata panjang lebar menjelaskan alasan keduanya. setelah itu ia menarik nafas agak panjang.

Hanabi hanya bisa diam sambil tertunduk setelah mendengar alasan kakaknya yang memang benar adanya.

"aku sangat bersyukur pada Kami sama, karena aku bisa keluar dari klan busuk yang selalu membanggakan mata keranjang mereka." ucap Hinata dengan nada tanpa penyesalan seikitpun pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan. kini Hinata merasa bagaikan burung yang terlepas dari sangkar yang mengurungnya selama ini.

setelah itu keheningan terjadi di antara dua wanita tersebut.

"maafkan aku nee san." ucap Hanabi memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"untuk apa kamu meminta maaf, Hanabi chan ?" tanya Hinata yang bingung.

"karena aku berpikir kau melakukan semua itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuktikan cintamu untuk Naruto nii san." jawab Hanabi sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Hanabi chan." ucap Hinata dengan nada santai. "lagipula asumsimu barusan tidak seratus persen salah." lanjut Hinata sembari tersenyum.

Hanabi merasa hatinya sangat tenang saat mendengar suara lembut nee sannya yang telah memaafkanny a secara tidak langsung.

tidak lama setelah itu seorang perawat datang untuk melakukan check up tentang keadaab mereka berdua.

dan setelah sang perawat pergi mereka kembali mengobrol ringan sampai waktu makan siang tiba.

sementara itu di rumah Naruto...

terlihat Naruto sedang memakan ramen instantnya di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur di rumahnya. perasaan gelisah yang dirasakan Naruto sejak di kamar mandi masih terus dirasakannya.

Naruto terus berusaha menepis perasaan buruk tersebut dengan segala cara. mulai dari meditasi sampai memakan ramen seperti saat ini yang tengah dilakukannya.

'lebih baik aku segera ke rumah sakit saja setelah ini.' ucapnya dalam hati. dan setelah membatin demikian ia dengan cepat menghabiskan ramennya meski perasaannya sedang tidak enak.

setelah selesai menghabiskan ramennya ia bergegas meninggalkan rumah megahnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Naruto berlari menembus keramaian penduduk desa Konoha yang saat itu sedang jam makan siang mereka. ia tidak menggunakan hiraishinnya karena jarak rumah sakit dengan rumahnya yang lumayan dekat.

setelah sampai di rumah sakit ia langsung bertanya pada salah satu perawat yang tadi ia beri kunai hiraishinnya tentang keadaan Hinata dan Hanabi dan apakah dia sudah diperbolehkan melihat keadaan mereka atau belum.

tapi jawaban dari sang perawat membuatnya kecewa. memang Hanabi dan Hinata sudah siuman tapi mereka masih belum boleh dijenguk. dia baru boleh melihat keadaan mereka berdua sore nanti.

Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

sesampai di rumahnya ia tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan dari para kekasihnya yang bertanya padanya tentang apa yang terjadi selama di mansion Hyuuga. ia lebih memilih diam dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya.

para kekasihnya yang penasaran hanya saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum ia mereka kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.

Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur king sizenya. ia langsung memejamkan matanya berusaha menepis perasaan buruk yang semakin menjadi dari waktu ke waktu. dan tidak lama setelah itu Naruto mulai terbuai oleh mimpi.

skip time sore harinya...

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH-HAH... HAH... HAH..." Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan berteriak disusul dengan nafasnya yang memburu dan wajahnya penuh dengan peluh. ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

tok tok tok...

"Naruto kun kau tidak apa-apa ?!" ucap Shizuka dari luar kamar Naruto. Shizuka yang kebetulan lewat depan kamar Naruto langsung terkejut saat ia mendengar teriakan Naruto barusan. ia langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dan langsung menanyakan keadaan sang pemilik kamar.

"hah... hah... taijoubu Shizuka chan." ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu.

Naruto langsung melihat jam dinding yang menempel di tembok kamarnya. ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.44 waktu setempat. ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidurny dan bergegas mencuci wajahnya. saat ia melihat cermin, tanpa sengaja ingatannya kembali mengingat mimpi buruknya.

Naruto melihat ada sekumpulan anak kecil yang bermain di dekatnya. dan ketika salah satu anak kecil itu melihat ke arah Naruto, Naruto langsung dibuat terkejut saat ia melihat ke arah mata anak kecil tersebut. anak-anak kecil tersebut tidak memiliki mata di wajah mereka. dan dari rongga tersebut mengeluarkan darah segar yang terus mengalir bagaikan air mata. setelah itu Naruto merasakan pundaknya di tepuk seseorang dari belakang dan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia melihat Hanabi dan Hinata berdiri di belakangnya dengan rongga mata yang berlubang dan darah segar mengalir dari dua lubang tersebut. Naruto sangat terkejut saat melihat pemandangan tersebut dan dengan segera ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk tersebut dengan berteriak.

Naruto mencuci mukanya dengan sedikit kasar. setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya menuju pintu kamarnya.

cklek greebbb

sesaat setelah membuka pintu Naruto langsung mendapat pelukan dari para kekasihnya yang ternyata mendengar teriakan Naruto tadi.

bahkan Yugao yang entah sejak kapan ada disana juga ikut memeluk Naruto. para kekasih Naruto sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya yang saat ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"ada apa Naruto kun ? kami mohon ceritakan pada kami." ucap Konan dengan nada sedih.

"aku tidak apa-apa minna." jawab Naruto dengan nada lembut sambil mencium kening mereka satu persatu. "aku tadi hanya bermimpi buruk." lanjut Naruto menjelaskan kenapa ia berteriak tadi.

"mimpi buruk seperti apa itu Naruto kun ?" tanya Yugao yang masih mengenakan seragam anbunya. sepertinya wanita cantik bersurai ungu gelap ini memang baru saja pulang.

"bukan apa-apa itu hanya mimpi buruk." ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut. "ayo kita pergi menjenguk Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan di rumah sakit bersama-sama." ajak Naruto kepada para kekasihnya.

"tidak Naruto kun." ucap Guren dengan nada tegas menolak ajakan Naruto. "kami tidak akan mengijinkan kamu pergi dengan pikiran sekacau ini. setidaknya beritahu kami apa mimpi burukmu barusan Naruto." lanjutnya dengan masih dengan nada tegas.

"hah..." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, setelah itu ia melihat wajah 5 kekasihnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. setelah menghela nafas lagi akhirnya Naruto menceritakan mimpi buruk yang menimpanya tadi.

semua kekasih Naruto langsung menutup mulut mereka yang menganga dengan tangan mereka. mereka sangat terkejut shok dengan cerita mimpi buruk yang di alami Naruto barusan.

setelah itu keheningan terjadi beberapa saat di depan kamar Naruto. mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing setelah mendengar mimpi buruk yang di alami Naruto barusan.

"Naruto kun apa yang terjadi pada Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan saat di mansion Hyuuga ? mengapa mereka kini ada di rumah sakit ?" pertanyaan Tayuya yang beruntun pada Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

para kekasih Naruto langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Naruto sendiri juga lupa menceritakan tentang apa yang menimpa Hinata dan Hanabi saat di mansion Hyuuga tadi pagi.

setelah diam beberapa saat Naruto akhirnya membuka suara untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat di mansion Hyuuga.

mereka semua kembali dibuat terkejut dan merinding secara bersamaan saat mendengar cerita Naruto tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hanabi dan Hinata selama di mansion Hyuuga.

"la-lalu bagaimana keadaan Hanabi chan dan Hinata chan di rumah sakit saat Naruto kun melihat keadaan mereka ?" tanya Konan yang sedari tadi diam.

"pada saat aku ke rumah sakit tadi, seorang perawat memberitahuku bahwa Hanabi chan dan Hinata chan sudah siuman tapi belum bisa dijenguk. perawat itu juga bilang mungkin sore ini aku baru bisa melihat keadaan mereka." jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

"Naruto kun..." panggil Tayuya dengan nada pelan.

"ya Yuya chan ?" jawab Naruto yang mendengar Tayuya memanggil namanya barusan.

"tolong hormati apapun keputusan yang mereka buat." ucap Tayuya dengan nada lembut.

"apa maksudmu Yuya chan ?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti arah ucapan Tayuya barusan.

"nanti kau juga akan mengerti Naruto kun." ucap Tayuya dengan nada tenang.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja meskipun ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Tayuya barusan.

"ayo kita makan malam dulu minna." ucap Yugao dengan nada ceria. ia berusaha mencairkan suasana tidak nyaman yang tidak biasanya terjadi di antara mereka.

"hai'." ucap semua orang disana dengan nada bersemengat. sementara Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

perasaan buruk Naruto mulai terkikis sedikit. hatinya mulai merasakan ketenangan kembali.

setelah itu mereka makan malam bersama dengan diselingi candaan dari mereka semua.

setelah selesai makan malam Naruto langsung meninggalkan rumahnya untuk menuji rumah sakit Konoha.

para kekasihnya tidak ada yang ikut dengan alasan akan membersihkan rumah terlebih dahulu dan mereka lebih memilih menunggu kabar dari Naruto saja.

setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai di rumah sakit Konoha. ia bertanya pada seorang perawat sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia di ijinkan untuk membesuk Hinata dan Hanabi.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah tenang menuju kamar Hanabi dan Hinata.

tok tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Hanabi dan Hinata dirawat sebelum memasuki kamar tersebut.

"masuk." ucap sebuah suara lembut dari dalam kamar memberi ijin pada Naruto.

"konbawa Hanabi chan, Hinata chan." ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar tempat mereka dirawat.

"Naruto kun/nii san ?" ucap kedua wanita disana dengan nada senang saat mendengar suara Naruto.

"kenapa Naruto kun lama sekali ?" ucap Hinata dengan nada manja. "aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu kehadiranmu." lanjut Hinata masih dengan nada yang sama.

"hahaha maaf Hinata chan. tadi sebenarnya aku sudah kesini. tapi aku belum diperbolehkan menjenguk kalian. makanya sekarang aku baru bisa kesini." ucap Naruto menjelaskan alasannya.

"Naruto nii san jangan lupakan aku dong." ucap Hanabi dengan nada yang tidak kalah manjanya dengan nada Hinata tadi.

"hahaha... hai' hai'. aku tidak melupakanmu Hanabi chan." ucap Naruto sambil mengambil posisi duduk yang berada di tengah-tengah di antara kasur mereka berdua.

kedua tangan Naruto langsung mengelus surai milik Hinata dan Hanabi saat ia sudah duduk di kursinya.

Hanabi dan Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung memerah wajahnya. mereka berdua merasa sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Naruto saat ini. mugkin bagi sebagian orang hal itu merupakan hal yang sepele, tapi buat Hanabi dan Hinata itu adalah hal yang jarang bahkam hampi tidak pernah mereka dapatkan dari orang terdekat mereka sekalipun.

"ne Hinata chan, Hanabi chan, ijinkan aku mengembalikan penglihatan kalian berdua." ucap Naruto sambil tetap mengelus surai dua wanita disampingnya.

"kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Naruto kun." ucap Hinata dengan nada lembut sambil salah satu tangannya meraih tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya dengan dua tangannya di atas pahanya yang tertutup selimut.

DEG

 **(theme song: 'Naruto shippuden Jiraiya's death song' play)**

jantung Naruto langsung merasakan sakit luar biasa saat mendengar keputusan Hinata barusan.

"ak-aku hanya salah dengar kan ?" tanya Naruto masih belum percaya dengan keputusan Hinata.

"tidak Naruto nii san." kali ini Hanabi yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "kami berdua telah memutuskan untuk menerima keadaan kami apa adanya." lanjut Hanabi menjelaskan.

DEG

"ta-tapi kenapa ?" tanya Naruto yang mulai meneteskan air matanya. hati Naruto semakin kacau saat mendengar ucapan Hanabi barusan.

ingatan Naruto kembali mengingat ucapan Tayuya sesaat sebelum makan malam tadi. 'apa Yuya chan sudah menebak hal ini akan terjadi ya ?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya dengan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi wajahnya.

"kami memutuskan untuk melihat dan merasakan menggunakan hati kami Naruto kun." jawab Hinata sambil semakin erat menggenggam tangan Naruto yang mulai gemetar.

"apa yang dikatakan Hinata nee san memang benar, Naruto nii san." ucap Hanabi membenarkan kalimat kakaknya. "selama ini kami mencintai menggunakan mata kami semata tanpa menggunakan hati kami. jadi kami mohon pada Naruto nii san untuk tidak mengembalikan penglihatan kami. biarkan kami belajar menggunakan hati kami untuk melihat, merasakan dan mencintai Naruto nii san." lanjut Hanabi memperjelas maksudnya.

"hai'. aku akan berusaha menghormati keputusan yang kalian buat." ucap Naruto dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari mata safir indahnya dan suaranya yang mulai serak karena terus menangis. dan setelah itu Naruto menarik kedua tangannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Hinata dan Hanabi lalu mengelus surai mereka lagi.

"arigatou Naruto kun/nii san." ucap Hinata dan Hanabi berterima kasih kepada Naruto secara bersamaan.

"hai' sama-sama. aku juga akan berjanji akan menyayangi dan mencintai kalian sepenuh hatiku tanpa membeda-bedakan kalian dengan kekasihku yang lain." ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dan Hanabi bergantian.

Hinata dan Hanabi mulai terbuai mimpi karena merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Naruto di kepala mereka masing-masing.

setelah itu Naruto berdiri dari duduknya sambil menatap Hanabi dan Hinata bergantian dengan tatapan murung selama semalaman.

 **flashback end... theme song end...**

setelah semalaman diam, sedikit demi sedikit Naruto akhirnya bisa menerima keputusan Hinata dan Hanabi. setekah itu Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Naruto berjalan sedikit sempoyongan karena tubuhnya yang sangat lelah. banyak warga yang memandang khawatir ke arahnya. bahkan ada beberapa warga yang menanyakan kondisinya saat ini dan apa yang telah terjadi hingga Naruto bisa sampai seperti ini.

tapi Naruto hanya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. dia juga menunjukkan senyumnya kepada para warganya.

setelah beberapa saat berjalan ia langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. sekarang ini yang ia butuhkan adalah mengistirahatkan badannya yang lelah.

para kekasih Naruto yang berada di dapur yang saat ini sedang mempersiapkan sarapan, tidak sempat menyambut kedatangan Naruto. mereka juga tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Naruto saat ini. yang mereka tahu adalah mereka mendengar pintu depan terbuka dan menutup lagi. dan satu-satunya orang yang biasa melakukan hal itu hanya Naruto seorang.

setelah persiapan disana sini akhirnya mereka telah selesai mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto dan mereka.

"Shizuka chan tolong ajak Naruto kun untuk sarapan bersama." ucap Yugao meminta tolong kepada Shizuka.

"hai' Yugao chan." ucap Shizuka. lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamar Naruto.

tok tok tok

Shizuka mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto terlebih dahulu. ia diam sebentar sambil menunggu respon dari Naruto.

beberapa saat menunggu, Shizuka tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari dalam kamar Naruto.

tok tok tok

"Naruto kun ayo kita sarapan bersama." ucap Shizuka setelah mengetuk pintu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

tapi tetap saja perempuan bersurai hitam tersebut tak mendapat respon apapun dari dalam kamar kekasihnya.

tangan Shizuka memutar knop pintu kamar kekasihnya yang memang tidak dikunci.

'tumben sekali tidak dikunci ?' tanya Shizuka dalam hati. setelah itu ia mengintip ke dalam kamar Naruto dan menemukan Naruto yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang kemarin dan sedang tertidur di atas kasur king sizenya.

selanjutnya Shizuka mendekat ke arah kasur king size Naruto, dia hendak membangunkan sang pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut.

tapi Shizuka segera membatalkan niatnya saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan kantung matanya yang menghitam. ia menjadi tidak tega dan akhirnya Shizuka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"eh ?!" tapi saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Shizuka merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Naruto. Shizuka langsung menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia kembali terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang masih tertidur menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat.

dengan hati-hati Shizuka mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya menggunakan tangannya yang masih bebas.

tapi bukannya semakin longgar genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya malah semakin erat.

"ah ?!" Shizuka langsung terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menyentak tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh ke kasur king size Naruto.

Naruto langsung memeluk erat dan mengunci tubuh Shizuka dalam keadaan masih tertidur. wajah Shizuka sontak memerah saat ia melihat wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat. saking dekatnya, Shizuka sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto di wajahnya.

Shizuka mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto tapi bukannya terlepas, pelukan Naruto pada tubuhnya malah semakin erat kala ia menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri. akhirnya Shizuka hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sebelum menghentikan usahanya yang sia-sia.

sementara itu dengan para kekasih Naruto yang lain...

"kenapa Shizuka chan lama sekali ya ?" tanya Konan pada kekasih Naruto yang lain.

"mungkin dia lagi mencari Naruto kun yang tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." jawab Tayuya yang mulai tertular penyakit ngaco dari Naruto.

Konan, Yugao, dan Guren langsung sweetdrop saat mendengar jawaban Tayuya yang mulai ketularan Naruto.

Guren langsung mendekat ke arah Tayuya. Guren langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi perempuan bersurai merah lembut tersebut saat ia sudah berada di dekatnya. "tidak panas." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"apa-apaan sih kau Guren chan ?!" tanya Tayuya yang merasa risih sambil menyingkirkan tangan Guren dari dahinya.

"aku hanya mengecek keadaanmu saja Yuya chan. sepertinya serangan Hinata kemarin sudah membengkokkan saraf kewarasanmu." ucap Guren dengan nada santainya.

"biarin. wekk !" balas Tayuya cuek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Guren.

twitch

sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Guren yang merasa tidak terima dengan ejekan Tayuya barusan.

saat pertengkaran akan terjadi tiba-tiba Yugao berdiri dari kursi yang sedang ia duduki dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"mau kemana Yugao chan ?" tanya Konan yang penasaran. sementara Guren dan Tayuya tidak jadi bertengkar. mereka berdua memandang Yugao dengan tatapan penasaran.

"tentu saja melihat apa yang membuat Shizuka chan begitu lama." jawab Yugao sambil terus berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

sementara Konan, Guren, dan Tayuya lebih memilih tetap menunggu di ruang makan.

Yugao berhenti di depan kamar Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat hal yang tidak biasa tersebut.

"Shizuka chan apa yang membuatmu-" "sssstttt..." Yugao yang berucap sambil membuka pintu kamar Naruto langsung menghentikan perkataannya saat mendengar desisan Shizuka.

Yugao langsung sweetdrop saat melihat keadaan Shizuka yang sedang dipeluk Naruto. ia sweetdrop karena melihat wajah Shizuka yang kini sedang nangis lebay ala anime.

"Yugao chan tolong aku..." ucap Shizuka dengan nada sangat pelan dan air mata ala animenya.

Yugao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing. "apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" tanya Yugao setelah menggeleng beberapa saat.

"bantu aku lepas dari pelukan Naruto." ucap Shizuka dengan nada yang sama dan masih dengan air mata ala animenya.

"memang kau tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu sendiri ?" tanya Yugao dengan sweetdrop semakin besar.

Shizuka hanya diam lalu menggeliat dalam pelukan Naruto. tiba-tiba Naruto yang masih tidur semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Shizuka seperti sebelumnya. bahkan sepertinya Shizuka mulai kesulitan bernafas karena pelukan Naruto yang semakin erat.

"oh... begitu ya..." ucap Yugao yang mengerti dengan maksud Shizuka yang menggeliat barusan.

Yugao diam beberapa saat untuk berpikir bagaimana cara melepaskan Shizuka dari pelukan maut Naruto.

setelah diam beberapa menit akhirnya Yugao berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur. ia mengambil nafas agak panjang lalu...

"NARUTO KUN DESA KONOHA SEDANG DISERANG OLEH MUSUH YANG TIDAK DIKENAL !" Yugao berteriak tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan langsung berdiri dari kasurnya.

secara otomatis Shizuka lepas dari pelukan Naruto. ia menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mulai kehabisan udara.

"MANA-DIMANA MUSUHNYA ?!" tanya Naruto yang baru bangun tidur dengan nada panik dan matanya yang setengah terbuka.

3 kekasih Naruto yang awalnya hanya diam menunggu di dapur langsung berlari menuju kamar Naruto saat mendengar teriakan Yugao barusan.

saat sampai di depan kamar Naruto yang terbuka, 3 kekasih Naruto yang baru datang dan langsung terkikik geli saat melihat Naruto yang matanya masih setengah terbuka berputar-putar di dekat kasurnya (kecuali Shizuka yang masih mengatur nafasnya dan Yugao yang sudah terkikik duluan).

"tidak ada musuh yang berani menyerang desa Konoha, Naruto kun." ucap Yugao dengan nada lembut sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Konan berhenti terkikik saat ia melihat ke arah wajah Naruto. "Naruto kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanya Konan dengan nada khawatir saat ia melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Naruto.

semua kekasih Naruto yang masih terkikik langsung hening saat mendengar pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari Konan barusan. mereka semua langsung mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandangan Konan.

wajah mereka yang awalnya ceria langsung berubah khawatir seperti Konan saat mereka melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Naruto.

mata Naruto yang awalnya masih setengah terbuka langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar nada khawatir dari Konan.

"hai'. aku baik-baik saja Konan chan." jawab Naruto dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"jika kau memang kelelahan lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu Naruto kun. tidak usah memaksakan diri. kami hanya mau mengajakmu sarapan pagi bersama saja kok tidak yang lain." ucap Guren menjelaskan maksud mereka membangunkan Naruto.

"apa yang dikatakan Guren benar Naruto kun." lebih baik kau istirahat dulu saja." ucap Tayuya yang setuju dengan usulan Guren.

"gomen minna jika aku tidak bisa menemani kalian sarapan pagi." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kembali menuju kasurnya.

"baiklah kami keluar dulu Naruto kun." ucap Yugao berpamitan. "selamat istirahat Naruto kun." lanjutnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Naruto dan disusul para kekasih Naruto yang lain termasuk Shizuka.

Naruto langsung menutup matanya saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup.

sementara para kekasih Naruto langsung berjalan menuju dapur sambil membahas apa yang sudah terjadi pada Naruto.

"kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan Naruto kun hingga ia sampai kelelahan seperti itu ya ?" tanya Konan pada kekasihnya yang lain.

"menurut pendapatku mungkin Naruto kun belum bisa menerima secara keseluruhan tentang keputusan yang telah dibuat Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan." ucap Tayuya tepat sasaran.

"keputusan Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan ?" tanya kekasih Naruto yang lain secara bersamaan.

"hai'. terkadang seseorang memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menurut kita membuat orang itu menderita, tapi bagi orang tersebut keputusannya adalah yang terbaik baginya." ucap Tayuya menjelaskan.

"maksudnya ?" tanya Shizuka yang masih beluk mengerti.

"maksudnya seperti apa yang Konan chan kemarin ucapkan." jawab Tayuya singkat. "jika Konan chan mengorbankan dirinya sebagai missing nin rank S karena membunuh Hanabi chan kemarin, mungkin buat kita dan Naruto itu sebuah keputusan yang bisa membuat Konan chan menderita, tapi menurut Konan chan itu adalah keputusan yang terbaik baginya." lanjut Tayuya menjelaskan sambil mengungkit tentang pengorbanan yang akan dilakukan Konan demi melindungi Naruto.

"memang terkadang manusia memilih keputusan yang sangat jauh dari apa yang bisa kita bayangkan." ucap Yugao saat ingatannya kembali mengingat mantan kekasihnya yang meninggal karena ia memutuskan untuk menjadi mencari informasi tentang shinobi oto dan suna yang waktu itu hendak menghancurkan desa Konoha.

"hai'. semoga Naruto kun cepat baik-baik saja." ucap Konan sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai terlihat sedih. tak terasa air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi lantai rumah megah Naruto.

"tenang saja Konan chan. kau seperti tidak mengenal Naruto kun saja." ucap Shizuka berusaha menyemangati Konan. "Naruto kun pasti akan baik-baik saja." lanjutnya sambil memeluk pundak Konan.

"apa yang dikatakan Shizuka chan benar Konan chan." ucap Guren menyetujui perkataan Shizuka. "lagipula kau adalah orang terdekat Naruto kun, sebelum kami datang ke kehidupannya. seharusnya kau lebih mengenal dirinya daripada kami." tambah Guren sambil tersenyum lembut.

Konan langsung mengusap air matanya dan menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada para kekasih Naruto. "arigatou minna." ucap Konan dengan nada yang mulai bersemangat kembali.

skip time sore hari...

Naruto sudah terbangun dari tidurnya tapi ia masih enggan untuk keluar kamarnya jadi dia lebih memilih mendekam di dalam kamarnya dulu. ia masih rebahan di atas kasurmya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

sementara itu Konan, Guren, dan Yugao sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit Konoha. mereka hendak melihat keadaan Hinata dan Hanabi.

lalu Shizuka dan Tayuya tinggal di rumah Naruto untuk beres-beres dan memasak makan malam untuk Naruto jika Konan, Guren, dan Yugao belum pulang atau memutuskan untuk makan malam di luar.

"baiklah Shizuka chan, Yuya chan kami berangkat dulu ya." ucap Yugao berpamitan mewakili dua kekasih Naruto yang lain saat mereka sudah siap berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

"hai'. kalian hati-hati di jalan ya. dan jangan lupa sampaikan salam dariku dan Shizuka chan untuk Hanabi chan dan Hinata chan." ucap Tayuya yang mengantar mereka sampai pintu depan. sementara Shizuka sedang berada di dapur memilih bahan masakan yang hendak dia masak.

"hai'." jawab mereka bertiga lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

setelah Guren, Yugao, dan Konan pergi, Tayuya langsung mulai membersihkan rumah Naruto.

skip time malam hari...

setelah bosan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Naruto mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.26 waktu setempat.

'ternyata sudah malam.' ucap Naruto dalam hati saat ia melirik jam yang ada di kamarnya. ia langsung berdiri dari rebahannya dan langsung mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

'bagaimanapun juga itu keputusan yang mereka buat jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menghormatk keputusan mereka.' ucap Naruto dalam hati saat ia sudah sampai di kamar mandi. sepertinya ia mulai bisa menerima keputusan Hanabi dan Hinata.

kali ini Naruto tidak mau berlama-lama di kamar mandi. setelah 15 menitan Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan rambut yang setengah basah. ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

tok tok tok

saat ia mengenakan pakaiannya tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

"Naruto kun makan malam sudah siap." ucap Shizuka setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"hai' Shizuka chan aku akan segera keluar." jawab Naruto saat ia sudah selesai mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

setelah itu Naruto keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan di mana Tayuya dan Shizuka sudah menunggunya.

"lho kog cuma kalian berdua ? Yugao chan, Guren chan, dan Konan chan kemana ?" tanya Naruto pada Tayuya dan Shizuka.

"mereka bertiga sedang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan, Naruto kun." jawab Tayuya menjelaskan kemana perginya 3 kekasih Naruto yang lain.

"apa mereka tidak ikut makan malam dengan kita ?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik kursi di meja makan yang biasa ia duduki.

"sepertinya mereka makan malam di luar Naruto kun." kali ini Shizuka yang membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk makan malam Naruto. "ini Naruto kun." lanjut Shizuka sambil menyodorkan semangkuk nasi kepada Naruto.

malam itu mereka melewati makan malam dengan tenang.

setelah makan malam Naruto langsung membawa secangkir kopi yang telah di buatkan oleh Shizuka sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"kalau kalian mencariku aku ada di ruang keluarga." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Shizuka dan Tayuya.

"hai'. Naruto kun." jawab Shizuka dan Tayuya yang sedang membereskan sisa makan malam.

Naruto sedang menikmati kopi buatan Shizuka dengan tenang di ruang keluarga. pikirannya sudah tidak sekalut kemarin malam.

sementara itu dengan Shizuka dan Tayuya...

ketenangan yang dirasakan Naruto berbanding terbalik dengan Tayuya dan Shizuka yang gelisah.

sejak makan malam berlangsung mereka berdua terus menahan perasaan horny mereka berdua mati-matian.

"ugh... aku-aku tidak ta-tahan lagi Shizuka chan." ucap Tayuya yang vaginanya sudah mulai basah. wajah Tayuya sudah memerah dan ia langsung berlalu menuju ruang keluarga.

"tu-tunggu aku Yuya chan." ucap Shizuka sambil menyusul Tayuya setelah mencuci piring terakhir.

mereka berdua mengintip Naruto dari balik dinding lorong yang membatasi ruang keluarga dan lorong yang menuju ruang makan.

mereka sedang mengintip Naruto yang membelakangi mereka. terlihat dari belakang sang pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut sedang menikmati kopinya dengan tenang.

"kapan obatnya bekerja Shizuka chan ?" tanya Tayuya penasaran.

ternyata Shizuka memberikan obat perangsang kedalam kopi yang ia buat untuk Naruto. tapi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu obat tersebut tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun pada Naruto.

"seharusnya sudah bekerja. tapi kenapa Naruto kun kelihatan tidak terpengaruh ya ?" tanya Shizuka yang juga merasa aneh karena obat yang ia masukkan dalam kopi Naruto adalah obat yang sangat mujarab.

"apa Naruto sudah mengetahuinya ya ?" tanya Tayuya pada Shizuka.

"tidak mungkin." sangkal Shizuka cepat. "obat itu tersebut tidak memiliki bau dan rasa jadi sangat sulit untuk di deteksi. mungkin hanya orang-orang sekelas Tsunade sama atau Sakura san yang bisa mengetahui obat tersebut." lanjut Shizuka memberikan opininya.

"apa yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh Sakura dan Tsunade baa chan, Shizuka chan ?" tanya sebuah suara bariton dari belakang Tayuya dan Shizuka yang sedang mengintip Naruto.

"tentu saja masalah-eh ?!" Shizuka yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara si penanya.

Shizuka dan Tayuya langsung menolehkan wajah merah mereka dengan gerakan patah-patah untuk melihat ke asal suara.

"hiiii... Naruto kun !" ucap Shizuka dan Tayuya bersamaan yang terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang mereka seperti melihat hantu. saat Shizuka dan Tayuya melihat lagi ke arah ruang keluarga ternyata Naruto yang duduk di sana hanya sebuah bunshin. hal itu terbukti dengan asap yang baru terlihat saat Naruto yang sedang duduk disana menghilang.

"hehehe... apa yang kalian mau lakukan heh ?" tanya Naruto sambil cengengesan penuh maksud.

"a-anoo..." Tayuya jadi gelagapan dan bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Na-Naruto kun ka-kami hendak minta 'jatah'." ucap Shizuka dengan wajah yang sangat memerah dan dengan pandangan yang mulai dipenuhi nafsu.

"eh !" kali ini gantian Naruto yang mulai gelagapan. "bu-bukannya kemarin lusa sudah ya ?" jawab Naruto yang entah kenapa merasakan perasaan tidak enak lagi. 'gawat mereka sudah terpengaruh dengan auraku.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"i-itu kan sudah ke-kemarin lusa dan sekarang ka-kami mau minta lagi." ucap Tayuya yang juga matanya mulai tidak fokus karena terpengaruh gejolak dalam dirinya.

Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin saat ia mendengar ucapan Tayuya barusan. sekarang Naruto sedang memikirkan berbagai cara untuk kabur dari rumahnya sendiri.

'gawat aku tidak mendapatkan ide untuk kabur.' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

dengan cepat Shizuka langsung menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan menahannya untuk melangkah mundur lebih jauh.

"mau lari kemana Naruto kun~?" tanya Shizuka dengan nada sensual. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Naruto dan mulai menjilati leher tan eksotis di hadapannya.

Tayuya langsung berjalan kebelakang Naruto dan mulai menjilati tengkuk Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang diserang mendadak seperti itu langsung bertambah bingung harus melakukan apa untuk meloloskan diri.

"aahhhhhh~ tolong hen-hentikan Shizuka chan, Yu-Yuya chan~" ucap Naruto sambil mendesah tidak karuan. 'Kami sama tolong aku.' tambah Naruto dalam hati.

cklek

aktifitas dua wanita disana langsung berhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar pintu depan terbuka.

"tadaima..." ucap 3 suara kekasih Naruto yang baru saja pulang.

3 wanita disana langsung terkejut bukan main saat mereka melihat Tayuya dan Shizuka sedang 'menyantap' Naruto di tengah lorong yang menuju ruang makan.

"oh jadi kalian mau berpesta tanpa kami ya ?" ucap Yugao dengan aura dan suara yang angker.

"ti-tidak ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat." ucap Tayuya mencoba menghindar.

"lalu bagaimana kalian menjelaskan 'itu' hm ?" kali ini Guren yang membuka suara sambil menekankan kata 'itu' dan jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk Naruto yang sedang diapit oleh Shizuka dan Tayuya.

"ehhhh... gimana ya ?" ucap Shizuka sambil berpikir keras mencari alasan yang tepat.

tanpa sengaja Shizuka dan Tayuya langsung melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Naruto.

"tidak usah mengelak lagi. karena kita semua sudah berkumpul mari kita mulai pestanya." ucap Konan menengahi dengan nada yang ceria.

'Kami sama apa dosa yang telah aku perbuat hingga kau malah menambahkan mereka ?' tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil nangis lebay ala anime.

"konbawa. apa Naruto ada di rumah ?" ucap sebuah suara dari arah depan pintu rumah Naruto yang belum tertutup. Naruto yang sedang putus asa tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang.

"hei lihat disana ada panda yang lucu sekali." ucap Naruto yang sambil menunjuk seseorang yang ada di depan pintu.

"ha ?" para kekasih Naruto secara refleks menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah jari telunjuk Naruto menunjuk.

"pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa." seseorang yang berada di depan pintu depan rumah Naruto aka Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dengan background penuh cahaya dan terdengar lagu dangdut yang entah berasal darimana.

Naruto yang melihat para kekasihnya lengah langsung mengaktifkan jurus andalannya yaitu jurus langkah seribu miliknya.

"HIISSSSS NARU-EH ?!" langsung menolehkan wajah mereka yang angker ke tempat Naruto berdiri. tapi mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat ia berdiri tadi.

"NARUTO KUN !!!!" teriak 5 kekasih Naruto yang sadar bahwa mereka telah dikerjai oleh sang mangsa yang telah berhasil kabur.

nasib sial menimpa Sasuke malam itu. ia harus rela menjadi korban dari amukan para kekasih Naruto.

sementara Naruto hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil terus berlari saat mendengar teriakan para kekasihnya.

 **TBC**

mind to R and R minna ?

maaf minna jika masih banyak typos bertebaran, gaje, ooc, dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

Simon say...

"see you in next chapter guys"


	16. chapter 16

**Chapter** **1** **6**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

Hinata: 22 tahun

Hanabi: 17 tahun

 **Let the story begin from now...**

beberapa hari kemudian...

sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto sudah mulai bekerja kembali di kantor Hokage. dan setiap jam makan siang, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sekedar melihat keadaan Hinata dan Hanabi yang mulai membaik serta Sasuke yang sejak beberapa hari lalu masih koma dan belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang. Sasuke harus dirawat intensif oleh pihak rumah sakit karena dia mengalami luka yang cukup parah. hal itu membuat Naruto merinding disko saat ia akan kembali ke rumahnya. jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur di kantornya atau di kursi tamu rumah sakit dari pada pulang ke rumahnya. Naruto masih takut dengan 5 kekasihnya yang ia asumsikan masih marah karena mereka gagal menangkap dirinya malam itu.

setelah beberapa hari mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit Konoha, akhirnya Hinata dan Hanabi di ijinkan untuk pulang. tapi sekarang mereka berdua tidak pulang ke mansion Hyuuga lagi. melainkan sekarang mereka tinggal di tempat Naruto.

setelah melihat keadaan Sasuke yang masih saja mengkhawatirkan dan belum menunjukkan sesuatu yang berarti Naruto memutuskan untuk menjemput Hinata dan Hanabi dan mengantar mereka ke kediamannya.

"aku sangat bersyukur karena mulai hari ini kalian sudah bisa pulang." ucap Naruto saat ia melihat Hinata dan Hanabi yang duduk di sebuah kursi roda masing-masing yang sedang didorong di 2 orang perawat ke arahnya.

"hai' Naruto kun kami juga senang saat mengetahui bahwa kami sudah diperbolehkan pulang." ucap Hinata dengan nada ceria. "tapi meskipun sudah boleh pulang, kami masih harus melakukan cek up rutin kepada Sakura san untuk memantau perkembangan kami selama 2 minggu lamanya." lanjut Hinata dengan nada kurang bersemangat saat ia masih harus melakukan cek up rutin.

"hahaha... tidak apa-apa Hinata chan." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa. "jika aku longgar atau sedang ambil cuti maka aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan kalian berdua untuk cek up ke rumah sakit." lanjut Naruto berusaha menyemangati Hinata dan Hanabi.

"be-benarkah Naruto nii san ?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada semangat saat mendengar bahwa orang yang mereka cintai akan mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit untuk cek up rutinnya bersama sang nee san.

"hai' Hanabi chan." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"dimana Konan chan dan kekasihmu yang lain Naruto kun ?" tanya Hinata saat indra pendengarannya tidak menangkap satupun suara dari para kekasih Naruto.

"mereka sedang di rumah Hinata chan." jawab Naruto masih dengan nada lembutnya. "aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkan kalian berdua ke rumahku." lanjut Naruto sambil memegang kedua bahu wanita yang ia ajak bicara.

setelah berucap demikian Naruto, Hinata, dan Hanabi langsung menghilang dan muncul di depan rumah Naruto. Naruto langsung maju beberapa langkah untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

cklek

"tadaima." ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. ia langsung berjalan kembali untuk menuntun Hinata dan Hanabi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"tadaima." ucap Hinata dan Hanabi saat mereka tidak merasakan terik matahari di kepala mereka.

"okaerinasai." ucap 5 kekasih Naruto dari dalam rumah.

awalnya 5 kekasih Naruto hendak melampiaskan amarah mereka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu kepada Naruto. tapi mereka langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar 2 suara yang sudah tidak asing bagi mereka.

"Hinata chan, Hanabi chan." ucap Tayuya yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yamg ia lihat saat ini. Tayuya langsung memeluk Hinata dan Hanabi menggunakan tangannya saat ia beradandi dekat mereka. "selamat datang di keluarga besar kami, Hinata chan, Hanabi chan." lanjutnya tanpa melepas pelukannya dari Hinata dan Hanabi.

"hai' arigatou Yuya chan/nee san." ucap Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan dengan nada terharu sambil membalas pelukan Tayuya.

"wah kalian sudah boleh pulang ternyata ?" tanya Yugao dengan nada senang tapi tidak seheboh Tayuya barusan. Yugao berjalan mendekati Hanabi, Hinata, dan Naruto dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"ada apa ini ?" tanya Naruto yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah para kekasihnya.

"kami hanya menyambut kedatangan Hanabi chan dan Hinata chan saja Naruto kun. lagipula memang kami tidak boleh ya menyambut saudari baru kami ?" tanya Tayuya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"bukannya begitu aku juga senang jika kalian bisa rukun." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"baiklah mari kita makan siang bersama." ucap Yugao sambil menuntun Hinata menuju ruang makan.

sementara Hanabi dituntun oleh Tayuya untuk menuju ruang makan dan Naruto berjalan di belakang mereka.

'bagus sepertinya mereka sudah lupa dengan masalah tempo hari.' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil tersenyum penuh makna. ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan senyuman penuh maknanya.

Naruto tidak tahu jika Yugao dan Tayuya yang tengah berjalan didepannya juga sedang tersenyum penuh makna. mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyantap Naruto.

ugh kasian sekali hidupmu Naruto.

"Hinata chan, Hanabi chan kalian sudah baikan ?" tanya Konan yang langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya yang tengah menata meja makan saat ia melihat Hinata yang dituntun Yugao dan Hanabi yang dituntun oleh Tayuya memasuki ruang makan.

"hai' kami sudah baikan Konan chan. tapi kami masih harus sering cek up ke rumah sakit Konoha." ucap Hinata menjelaskan keadannya dan Hanabi saat ini.

"hai', salah satu dari kami, bahkan kami semua siap mengantarkan kalian." ucap Konan dengan nada lembut. "tapi seharusnya kalian tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu." lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

ucapan Konan barusan langsung membuat aura ceria di ruang makan Naruto menjadi suram. 5 kekasih Naruto yang awalnya ceria langsung ikut sedih saat mereka mendengar nada sedih dalam ucapan Konan barusan. tidak terkecuali sang pemilik rumah aka Naruto. sedikit banyak Naruto masih menyalahkan dirinya karena ia berpikir jika Hinata dan Hanabi kehilangan penglihatan mereka karena syarat yang ia berikan.

"ne minna san, kalian tidak perlu bersedih seperti ini." ucap Hanabi yang seolah tahu bahwa orang disekitarnya sedang sedih. "kami melakukan ini, karena ini adalah keputusan yang kami buat sendiri. dan mungkin ini juga hukuman dari Kami sama yang harus kami jalani karena keburukan yang pernah kami lakukan di masa lalu. ini bukanlah salah kalian. jadi kalian tidak perlu bersedih untuk keputusan yang telah kami buat." lanjut Hanabi panjang lebar berusaha mengembalikan aura ceria di ruangan tersebut.

"hai' Hanabi chan. kami mengerti itu." ucap Naruto dengan nada pelan. "mungkin kami masih belum bisa menerima keputusan kalian yang terlalu ekstrim buat kami." lanjut Naruto.

"tapi bagaimanapun juga kami semua akan berusaha menerima dan menghormati keputusan yang telah kalian buat." ucap Shizuka. "mungkin kami hanya butuh waktu saja untuk menerimanya." lanjut Shizuka.

"apapun yang telah terjadi, mulai sekarang kalian berdua adalah bagian dari kami." ucap Guren dengan nada bersemangat.

"dengan atau tanpa byakugan, kalian tetaplah Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan." ucap Shizuka yang terpengaruh ucapan Guren.

"apapun yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, kami akan selalu siap menyayangi kalian berdua." tambah Konan.

"mulai sekarang kita lupakan masa lalu dan kita harus melihat kedepan bukan terus terpaku dengan masa lalu." ucap Tayuya menyemangati semua orang disana.

"kami akan berusaha selalu ada untuk kalian. karena itulah arti saudara buat kami." ucap Yugao sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata yang tengah ia pegang saat ini.

"karena arti saudara bagi kami adalah saling menjaga dan saling mengerti satu sama lain." ucap 5 kekasih Naruto bersamaan.

sementara Naruto yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan hanya tersenyum saat ia mendengar kalimat kompak dari 5 kekasihnya.

"arigatou minna. arigatou gozaimasu." ucap Hinata dan Hanabi secara bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat secara berulang-ulang. mereka berdua sangat bersyukur karena Kami sama masih memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk merasakan kasih sayang dan arti persaudaraan yang sesungguhnya yang ditunjukkan oleh 5 kekasih Naruto dan Naruto sendiri. meskipun mereka sudah kehilangan penglihatan mereka, tapi Naruto dan 5 kekasihnya masih mau menerima mereka apa adanya.

"baiklah aku sudah mulai lapar. ayo kita makan siang bersama." ucap Naruto dengan nada bersemangat dan cengiran di wajah tampannya.

dan setelah berucap demikian Naruto dan para kekasihnya mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang harus dituntun menuju kursinya oleh Yugao dan Tayuya secara perlahan.

"itadakimasu." ucap mereka bersamaan.

mereka semua makan siang dengan diselingi candaan dari semua oramg disana. mereka berusaha menutupi kesedihan yang tadi sempat merayapi ruangan tersebut.

setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka semua menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan Naruto langsung kembali ke gedung hokage untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa. sementara kekasih Naruto membersihkan peralatan makan sisa makan siang barusan.

Hinata dan Hanabi menunggu para kekasih Naruto di meja mereka sambil diselingi ngobrol ringan. mereka juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu apapun saat para kekasih Naruto membereskan ruang makan tersebut.

lalu tanpa sengaja pendengaran Hanabi dan Hinata yang jadi lebih tajam menangkap suara langkah kaki seseorang di antara keramaian yang ada disana sedang mendekati pintu depan rumah megah sang Sichidaime hokage dan berdiri di sana.

"minna entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar, tapi aku rasa ada seseorang berada di pintu depan rumah Naruto saat ini." ucap Hanabi membuka suara untuk memberikan opininya.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan Hanabi barusan.

para kekasih Naruto yang lain hanya menatap bingung ke arah Hanabi dan Hinata. tapi akhirnya Yugao mrninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju pintu depan untuk mengintip dari lubang pintu rumah Naruto.

dan benar saja di sana ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Naruto saat ini. sepertinya orang itu hendak mengetuk pintu tapi Yugao langsung membuka pintu depan rumah Naruto san langsung berdiri dengan bersidekap dada.

"mau apa kau ?" tanya Yugao dengan nada sinis pada sang tamu yang tidak di undang yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Ko.

"maaf Onna san. tapi saya kemari hendak melihat keadaan Hinata yang masih istri saya dan juga adik ipar saya yaitu Hanabi." ucap Ko dengan sopan. ia seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan pertanyaan sinis yang dilontarkan Yugao padanya barusan.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI DASAR MATA KERANJANG !" ucapan ini bukan berasal dari Yugao melainkan berasal dari Hinata yang berjalan sendiri menuju ruang depan seolah Hinata bisa melihat jalan yang ada di depannya. Hinata langsung berucap dengan nada tinggi saat telinganya menangkap suara seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing baginya.

"Hinata san apa kau-" "APA KAU TULI DASAR MATA KERANJANG ?! AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI !" Hinata langsung memotong kalimat Ko dengan mengulang kalimat bernada tingginya tadi. "AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGAN SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN LAGI ! LEBIH BAIK KAU CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI. JIKA KAU KESINI HANYA INGIN MELIHAT KEADAANKU, KAU SUDAH LIHAT BAHWA AKU JAUH LEBIH BAIK DISINI KETIMBANG BERADA DI MANSION MATA KERANJANG ITU ! DAN INGAT 'AKU SUDAH BUKAN BAGIAN DARI KALIAN LAGI' !" lanjut Hinata mengusir Ko yang bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan maksud kedatangannya. Hinata juga menekankan kalimat 'aku sudah bukan bagian dari kalian lagi' di akhir kalimatnya.

Yugao langsung memegang pundak Hinata untuk menenangkan perempuan bersurai indigo tersebut. Yugao langsung menatap tajam Ko yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu rumah kekasihnya.

"apa selain buta kau juga tuli Hyuuga san ?" tanya Yugao dengan nada sinis sambil tangannya terus mengelus bahu Hinata. "kau tidak diterima di kediaman ini. sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." ucap Yugao sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"ada keributan apa ini ?" tanya Konan yang baru keluar dari ruang makan sambil memegang tangan Hanabi yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"tidak ada apa-apa Konan chan." jawab Yugao sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Konan yang berjalan perlahan sambil menuntun Hanabi menuju pintu depan rumah Naruto.

"lebih baik kau pergi dari sini atau kau akan menyesal." ucap Guren yang juga baru keluar dari ruang makan. Guren sekarang sedang berdiri di samping Konan sambil memegang kunai hiraishin di tangan kananya. kunai tersebut merupakan pemberian Naruto padanya saat di toko pakaian tempo hari.

Konan mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Hanabi untuk menenangkan wanita bersurai coklat tersebut yang saat ini sedang gemetar. entah gemetar marah karena Ko tidak kunjung pergi atau takut jika masalah ini akan berujung pada keributan yang lebih jauh.

"baiklah maafkan saya jika saya menganggu ketenangan kalian." ucap Ko sopan sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

setelah berpamitan sang pemudab Hyuuga tersebut langsung berjalan meninggalkan kediaman sang hokage ke 7.

para kekasih Naruto hanya diam saat menatap kepergian Ko. mereka langsung menutup pintu depan setelah Ko tidak terlihat oleh pandangan mereka.

setelah menutup pintu depan para kekasih Naruto berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. dan lagi-lagi Hinata berjalan sendiri tanpa di bantu siapapun. awalnya hanya Konan dan Yugao yang menyadari hal itu, tapi kini 5 kekasih Naruto melihat Hinata berjalan sendiri menuju ruang keluarga tanpa menabrak berpegangan pada benda atau menabrak sesuatu. seolah-olah Hinata masih bisa melihat.

setelah semua duduk di ruang keluarga mereka semua diam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. terutama Hanabi dan Hinata yang bertanya-tanya pada hati mereka apa tujuan Ko datang ke rumah sang hokage ke 7 ?.

"Hinata chan." panggil Konan kepada Hinata sambil memecah keheningan yang terjadi di sana.

"ya Konan chan." jawab Hinata yang agak terkejut karena dia sempat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"bagaimana kau bisa berjalan seperti tadi Hinata chan ?" tanya Konan langsung kepada Hinata.

"maksudmu apa Konan chan ?" tanya balik Hinata yang kurang mengerti dengan pertanyaan Konan.

semua wanita disana langsung menatap Hinata dan Konan secara intens (kecuali Hanabi tentunya).

"bagaimana kau bisa berjalan dari ruang makan ke depan dan dari depan ke ruang keluarga tanpa menabrak benda di sekitarmu. padahal saat ini kau tidak bisa melihat apapun kan ?" tanya Konan dengan kalimat sehalus mungkin. Konan takut jika ia bilang bahwa Hinata sudah 'buta', maka kalimatnya akan menyakiti perasaan Hinata.

"hm..." Hinata terlihat berpikir sejenak. ia mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana caranya dia bisa seperti yang dikatakan Konan barusan.

semua pasang mata memandang Hinata dengan tatapan intens, sementara Hanabi menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar jawaban dari sang nee san.

"aku sendiri kurang yakin Konan chan, tapi waktu aku melangkahkan kakiku dan menimbulkan suara langkah meskipun pelan, dan suara tersebut pasti memantul dengan benda disekitarku hingga akhirnya terdengar olehku, tiba-tiba seperti ada gambaran dalam benakku yang menggambarkan tentang benda-benda yang ada di sekitarku." ucap Hinata yang memang kurang yakin dengan pendapatnya.

'bagaimana bisa ada hal seperti itu ?' tanya 5 kekasih Naruto dalam hati mereka.

"hal seperti itu memang bisa dilakukan minna san. tapi hanya oleh orang-orang tertentu saja." seolah bisa mendengar pertanyaan bingung 5 kekasih Naruto dalam hati mereka, tiba-tiba Hanabi menjawab pertanyaan 5 kekasih Naruto.

"hah ?" 5 kekasih Naruto semakin dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban Hanabi yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"ba-bagaimana kau tahu hal itu Hanabi chan ? padahal kami hanya bertanya dalam hati kami." tanya Konan dengan nada sedikit merinding.

"entahlah minna san. aku sendiri juga kurang yakin seperti nee san. tapi kurasa aku bisa mendengar perkataan hati kalian semua barusan." jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum manis.

"wah kemampuan yang unik dan langka." ucap Guren yang takjub dengan apa yang dikatakan Hanabi barusan.

"kemampuan Hinata juga tidak kalah unik dan keren." kali ini Tayuya yang membuka suara.

'Hanabi chan kau bisa mendengarku ?' tanya Shizuka dalam hati untuk memastikan bahwa Hanabi memang benar-benar bisa mendengar isi hatinya.

"hai' Shizuka nee san. aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." jawab Hanabi dengan senyuman yang belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"wah sugoi." ucap Shizuka dengan mata berbinar. "sekarang boleh aku menguji kemampuan mendengarmu Hinata chan ?" lanjutnya berucap. kali ini ia ingin menguji kemampuan Hinata.

"boleh." jawab Hinata singkat sambil mengangguk.

Shizuka mengambil sebuah kunai dari tas ninjanya dan langsung melemparnya menuju wajah Hinata.

tapi sekali lagi semua pasang mata di buat terkejut dengan gerakan Hinata yang menangkap kunai lemparan Shizuka barusan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya saja. apalagi kunai tersebut hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja dari wajah Hinata.

"bagaimana Shizuka chan ?" tanya Hinata sambil malu-malu.

"itu hebat sekali Hinata chan." ucap Shizuka dengan mata berbinar lagi.

"mungkin ini hadiah dari Kami sama karena kalian mau mengakui kesalahan kalian. jadi meskipun Kami sama mengambil penglihatan kalian, Ia masih menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lain." ucap Yugao dengan bijak.

"hai' Kami sama memang sungguh adil." ucap Konan menimpali.

"mungkin ini juga bentuk kasih sayang untuk kalian semua dan Naruto nii san, agar kalian tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan kami berdua." ucap Hanabi dengan lembut dan senyuman manis di wajah cantiknya.

semua orang disana langsung tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Hanabi barusan.

setelah itu mereka bertujuh melewati siang itu dengan bercanda bersama di ruang keluarga.

sementara itu di kantor hokage...

Naruto terlihat serius mengerjakan beberapa dokumen dengan rank A ke atas.

walaupun serius terkadang Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri ketika ia mengingat wajah bahagia para kekasihnya. dan yang paling penting para kekasihnya sudah lupa dengan masalah tempo hari.

tok tok tok

tangan lihai Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen rank S langsung berhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara ketukan pintu kantornya.

"masuk." ucap Naruto memberi izin pada siapapun yang mengetuk pintu.

cklek

pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorag wanita bersurai indah seperti bunga sakura di musim semi. wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati meja kerja Naruto dan berhenti tepat dengan jarak sekitar 1 meteran dari meja kerja sang hokage.

"selamat siang Hokage sama." ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Naruto.

"selamat siang. ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari Uchiha san ?" tanya Naruto sambil melanjutkan mengerjakan dokumennya yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat.

"saya kemari hendak menanyakan sesuatu Hokage sama." ucap Sakura dengan kalimat formal dan nada yang sopan. tapi kalimat Sakura barusan masih terdengar serius.

"apa itu ?" tanya Naruto sambil menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menulis dokumen lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap istri dari sahabatnya sekaligus mantan teman se team nya dulu.

"saya mau bertanya tentang dokumen yang anda berikan pada saya beberapa hari yang lalu. apakah dokumen tersebut masih penting ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sama seperti tadi.

"itu sudah tidak aku butuhkan lagi. kau boleh membuangnya." ucap Naruto santai lalu kembali mengerjakan dokumennya.

"dan satu pertanyaan lagi Hokage sama." ucap Sakura dengan nada serius. "apa anda tahu apa yang telah meimpa suami saya hingga dia terluka parah seperti itu ?" tanya Sakura masih dengan nada sopan tapi terkesan sangat penasaran.

"hm... mengapa kau tanyakan hal itu padaku ?" tanya balik Naruto setelah bergumam beberapa saat.

"karena sehari sebelum dia terluka dia sempat berpamitan pada saya untuk pergi ke rumah anda. dan waktu suami saya kembali dari rumah anda, suami saya sudah dalam keadaan babak belur dan terluka parah. bahkan sampai saat ini suami saya belum juga siuman." jawab Sakura panjang lebar menjelaskan keadaan Sasuke. "bisakah anda menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada suami saya saat dia berada du rumah anda ?" lanjut Sakura meminta tanggung jawab (#plakk) maksud Phoenix meminta penjelasan dari Naruto.

sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu jika Sasuke belum juga siuman. tapi dia belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk disampaikan kepada Sakura.

"hm... malam itu aku sedang akan di serang oleh '5 Shinigami'. lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menolongku dan dia menyuruhku untuk pergi. dia juga mengatakan bahwa keselamatanku lebih penting." ucap Naruto sekenanya tapi dengan wajah dan nada yang dibuat seserius mungkin. ia juga menekankan kata '5 Shinigami' dalam ucapannya. "dan saat aku kembali ke rumah dengan bantuan '5 Shinigami' tersebut dan Sasuke sudah menghilang entah kemana." lanjut Naruto masih dengan nada dan wajah yang sama.

"siapa ya kira-kira '5 Shinigami' yang anda maksud itu Hokage sama ?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata percaya dengan kebohongan Naruto.

"aku sendiri juga tidak tahu Uchiha san." jawab Naruto sambil memasang pose sok berpikir serius. ' huuffftt... untung saja Sakura percaya dengan kebohonganku. jika tidak aku pasti sudah menjadi bintang siang hari.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti kantor hokage. sementara Naruto melanjutkan mengerjakan dokumennya lagi.

"baiklah kalau begitu. saya pamit undur diri dulu Hokage sama. terima kasih atas waktu yang sempat anda luangkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari saya." ucap Sakura berpamitan untuk undur diri.

"hai'." jawab Naruto singkat.

setelah itu Sakura membungkuk 90 derajat lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage.

setelah Sakura pergi, Naruto langsung menghela nafas lega dan langsung menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya.

"gomennasai Teme, Sakura." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

setelah bergumam, Naruto berdiri dari kursinya untuk meregangkan badannya. lalu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat jam dinding di kantornya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.23 waktu setempat.

setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju jendela kantornya untuk melihat perkembangan desa Konoha yang sangat pesat beberapa tahun terakhir. pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah toko yang berada di tengah desa. toko yang pernah memberikan kenangan buruk padanya aka toko pakaian tempat Guren dulu menghabiskan uang Naruto.

"hah... sepertinya aku harus merelakan uangku melayang lagi." ucapnya dengan nada suram. Naruto ingat jika Hinata dan Hanabi tidak membawa pakaian ganti satupun. dan toko pakaian itu yang menjadi solusi bagi Hinata dan Hanabi sekaligus ancaman bagi uang Naruto.

setelah diam agak lama, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk merelakan uangnya lagi.

Naruto membuat sebuah bunshin dan memberi bunshin tersebut semua uang yang ia punya saat ini.

"pergilah ke rumah dan suruh salah satu kekasihku untuk menemani Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan berbelanja pakaian." ucap Naruto memberi perintah kepada bunshinnya.

sang bunshin hanya mengangguk lalu pergi ke rumah Naruto menggunakan hiraishin.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah saat ia melihat bunshinnya pergi. ia membalikkan badannya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada desa yang ia pimpin sambil beristirahat sejenak dan merenungi nasib keuangannya yang sekarat sekali lagi.

tok tok tok

belum lama Naruto memandang desa, telinganya menangkap suara pintu kantornya yang diketuk seseorang.

"masuk." ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari desa yang ia pimpin selama 2 tahun ini.

cklek

"selamat sore Hokage sama." ucap seseorang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu. sang pemilik suara tersebut langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah meja Naruto dan berhenti sekitar 1 meter dari meja kerja Naruto.

"ada perlu apa Shika ?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak asing dengan suara sang pembuka pintu. tanpa menolehkan wajahnyapun Naruto sudah tahu bahwa yang memasuki kantornya barusan adalah Shikamaru.

"setidaknya jika mau mengajak ngomong lihatlah lawan bicaramu Naruto." ucap Shikamaru mengingatkan sang hokage.

"hm, sekarang ini aku sedang berduka Shika, jadi aku malas jika aku masih harus berdebat denganmu." ucap Naruto dengan posisi yang sama.

"hah... memang kau sedang berduka untuk siapa Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru yang penasaran sambil memandang bagian belakang haori yang dikenakan Naruto yang bertuliskan 'Sichidaime'.

"aku sedang berduka untuk 'dompetku' yang baru saja meninggal untuk yang kedua kalinya." ucap Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'dompetku'.

Shikamaru langsung sweetdrop saat mendengar Naruto berduka untuk siapa. "memang kau habis belanja apa hingga isi dompetmu bisa habis ?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto yang masih belum membalikkan badannya juga.

"aku tidak mau membahas hal itu sekarang Shika." jawab Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya.

Shikamaru kembali sweetdrop saat melihat Naruto yang sedang nangis lebay ala anime. wajah Naruto yang menangis saat ini benar-benar jauh dari wajah bijaksana dan penuh karismatik yang biasa ditunjukkan Naruto saat ia berada di kantor hokage.

"katakan saja apa keperluanmu." ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang masih sama.

"hah..." Shikamaru hanya menghela nafasnya yang terdengar berat. "aku kesini hanya ingin menyerahkan semua dokumen yang sudah selesai aku kerjakan." ucap Shikamaru sambil menaruh setumpuk dokumen yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke atas meja kerja Naruto.

"hai' arigatou telah menambah 'penderitaanku' Shika." ucap Naruto sinis yang sekarang malah pundung di pojok ruangan kantornya dengan aura suram. tidak lupa Naruto menekankan kata 'penderitaanku pada kalimatnya.

Shikamaru dibuat sweetdrop untuk yang ketiga kalinya oleh tingkah unik Naruto. 'sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat.' ucap Shikamaru dalam hati. "baiklah Naruto aku pamit undur diri dulu. maaf sudah menganggu waktu 'berdukamu'." ucap Shikamaru berpamitan pada Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'berdukamu' di akhir kalimatnya.

"ya kau boleh pergi. dan terima kasih atas 'simpatimu' yang terdengar 'tidak tulus' barusan." jawab Naruto yang masih pundung dengan aura suram di pojok ruangan kantornya dengan nada sinis dan penekanan pada kata 'simpatimu' dan 'tidak tulus' dalam kalimatnya.

"sama-sama Naruto." jawab Shikamaru cuek sambil berjalan keluar dari kantor hokage meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"ugh beruntung sekali nasibku hari ini." ucap Naruto sinis pada dirinya. "bisakah aku lebih beruntung dari ini ?!" lnjut Naruto bertanya pada kekosongan.

tenang saja Naruto nasib beruntungmu belumlah berakhir...

skip time malam hari...

Naruto berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah lemas. ternyata ia masih saja merenungi nasib dompetnya.

sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kediamannya, Naruto menebarkan aura suram dari punggungnya. para warga dan shinobi desa yang melihat Naruto jadi prihatin.

'perasaan pagi tadi Hokage sama baik-baik saja. kenapa sekarang beliau jadi suram begini ?' ucap para warga dan shinobi yang sempat bertemu dengannya saat Naruto berangkat menuju gedung hokage dengan aura yang ceria berbanding terbalik dengan saat ini.

beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan kediamannya yang megah.

"tadaima." ucap Naruto masih dengan aura suramnya.

"okaeri." ucap para kekasih Naruto dari ruang makan. sepertinya mereka masih mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka dan Naruto.

setelah semuanya siap mereka langsung meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan menuju depan untuk menyambut Naruto.

tapi semua kekasih Naruto kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi langsung sweetdrop saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan aura suram.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan Naruto nii san ?" tanya Hanabi yang merasakan aura suram Naruto. sementara Hinata bertanya pada Konan tentang kondisi Naruto.

"tidak." jawab Naruto singkat dengan nada suram. "aku tidak baik-baik saja Hanabi chan." lanjut Naruto masih dengan nada yang sama.

semua kekasih Naruto langsung dibuat sweetdrop saat mendengar jawaban suram Naruto.

Naruto langsung memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. bahkan saat mandipun aura Naruto tidak berubah sama sekali. setelah mandi Naruto yang lupa membawa handuknya langsung keluar dari kamar mandinya dan langsung berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. ia tidak peduli dengan lantai kamarnya yang basah karena tetesan air dari tubuhnya.

Naruto langsung mengenakan pakaian yang ia ambil dari lemarinya meski dengan tubuh yang masih basah. setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Naruto kun sebenarnya ada apa ?" tanya Yugao kepada Naruto.

"aku hanya sedang merenungi nasib beruntungku Yugao chan." jawab Naruto.

"hah..." semua kekasih Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas saat mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan.

"ayo kita makan saja Naruto kun." ucap Konan sambil menyeret paksa Naruto menuju ruang makan.

semua kekasih Naruto langsung kehilangan nafsu makan mereka karena aura suram Naruto termasuk Hanabi yang disuapi oleh Konan.

"oh ya Naruto kun." Hinata berucap secara tiba-tiba seolah ia baru ingat akan sesuatu.

Hinata merogoh kantong baju yang ia kenakan saat ini untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada di kantongnya lalu menyodorkannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang awalnya masih saja ber aura suram langsung bersemangat kembali saat ia melihat apa yang disodorkan Hinata padanya.

"ini adalah uang kembalian yang bunshin Naruto kun berikan padaku tadi siang." ucap Hinata yang menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepada Naruto. "arigatou Naruto kun telah membelikan aku dan Hanabi chan pakaian baru." lanjut Hinata berterima kasih.

"arigatou Naruto nii san." kali ini Hanabi ikutan berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

"hah... banyak sekali kembaliannya ?" tanya Naruto yang selesai menghitung uang yang baru saja disodorkan Hinata padanya.

"hai' kami tidak begitu suka dengan barang-barang yang terkesan terlalu mewah Naruto kun." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"kami hanya mengambil pakaian seperlunya saja Naruto nii san. jadi uang kembaliannya masih cukup banyak." ucap Hanabi menjelaskan.

"itulah contoh calon istri yang baik." ucap Naruto memuji Hinata dan Hanabi secara tidak langsung. "seharusnya kalian mencontoh sifat Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan." lanjut Naruto kepada 5 kekasih lainnya.

Hinata dan Hanabi yang mendengar pujian Naruto langsung memerah wajahnya. sementara 5 kekasih Naruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena malu terutama Guren, yang waktu itu memborong semua pakaian koleksi terbaru milik toko pakaian tersebut.

"tapi bukan berarti kalian bukan merupakan contoh calon istri yang baik." tambah Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "kalian tetap mau menerimaku di saat senang maupun susah. itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kudapatkan. jadi kalian berlima juga merupakan calon istri yang baik." lanjut Naruto memuji 5 kekasihnya yang lain

wajah 5 kekasih Naruto yang awalnya menunduk malu, langsung terangkat dan memerah saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. sementara Hanabi dan Hinata langsung tersenyum saat mendengar pujian Naruto barusan untuk 5 kekasihnya.

"arigatou atas pujiannya Naruto kun/nii san." ucap 7 kekasih Naruto bersamaan.

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih kepada kalian, karena kalian mau mewarnai kehidupanku yang dulunya suram." jawab Naruto. "dan Hanabi chan mulai sekarang tolong jangan panggil aku 'Naruto nii san' lagi. panggil saja aku 'Naruto' atau 'Naruto kun' seperti yang lain." tambah Naruto kepada Hanabi.

"hai' Naruto nii- eh ma-maksudku Na-Naruto kun." ucap Hanabi dengan tergagap saat ia membenarkan panggilannya untuk Naruto. Hanabi merasa sangat gugup saat memanggil Naruto dengan suffix 'kun' barusan.

"hahaha..." dan tawa semua orang langsung pecah saat melihat seorang Hanabi yang biasanya bersifat tegas, menjadi gugup hanya gara-gara disuruh memanggil Naruto dengan suffix 'kun' barusan.

"kalian ja-jangan menertawakanku." ucap Hanabi masih dengan nada gugupnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

sepertinya penyakit gugup Hinata telah berpindah ke adiknya.

"uh... Hanabi chan imut sekali kalau merona." ucap Konan yang duduk di dekat Hanabi sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hanabi dengan gemas.

"it-ittai Konan nee chan. tolong lepaskan pipiku." ucap Hanabi di sela cubitan Konan pada pipinya.

"akan aku lepaskan asal kau memanggil kami semua dengan suffix 'chan' tanpa tambahan 'nee'. kecuali pada Hinata chan tentunya." ucap Konan memberi syarat sambil tangannya masih mencubit pipi Hanabi.

"hai' Konan chan. sekarang tolong lepaskan pipiku." ucap Hanabi yang langsung menuruti persyaratan Konan.

setelah mendengar Hanabi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Konan chan' tanpa embel-embel 'nee' Konan langsung melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Hanabi.

"it-ittai..." ucap Hanabi sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban kegemasan Konan.

"mau lagi ya Hanabi chan ?" tanya Yugao yang juga ikutan gemas saat melihat wajah Hanabi yang memerah.

"ti-tidak... arigatou Yugao chan." jawab Hanabi cepat sebelum Yugao mengikuti jejak Konan.

dan semua orang disana kembali tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Hanabi yang menurut mereka tidak biasa tersebut.

akhirnya makan malam tersebut menjadi makan malam yang penuh canda tawa dari semua orang yang ada di sana.

tapi mata Naruto terus mengawasi gerakan tangan Hinata yang makan. Hinata mengambil nasi atau lauk pauk yang akan ia makan seolah dia bisa melihat semua suguhan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hinata chan bagaimana kau bisa mengambil sesuatu meski tanpa melihatnya ?" tanya Naruto penasaran. tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu tentang kemampuan Hinata yang satu ini karena siang tadi dia berada di kantor hokage.

lalu Hinata menjelaskan kemampuan barunya seperti tadi siang saat ia menjelaskan kepada pada para kekasih Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan tentang kemampuan Hinata hanya bisa memasang wajah takjub.

"kukira orang-orang dengan kemampuan seperti itu hanya mitos belaka, ternyata mereka memang benar-benar ada rupanya." ucap Naruto saat Hinata menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "lalu apa Hanabi chan juga memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti Hinata chan ?" lanjut Naruto bertanya pada Hanabi yang sedang disuapi oleh Konan.

"tentu saj-hmmpphhhh-" Shizuka yang hendak menjelaskan tentang kemampuan khusus Hanabi langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Guren dan Tayuya.

"sssttttt... jangan beritahu Naruto kun tentang kemampuan Hanabi chan yang mampu mendengar isi hati seseorang." ucap Tayuya berbisik pada telinga Shizuka.

"jika Naruto kun tahu tentang kemampuan Hanabi chan, pasti ia akan memanfaatkan kemampuan Hanabi chan untuk mengetahui isi hati kita. jadi dia bisa kabur dengan mudah jika kita sedang ingin 'memakannya'." lanjut Guren menimpali perkataan Tayuya dengan penekanan pada kata 'memakannya'.

'Hanabi chan tolong jangan beritahu Naruto kun tentang kemampuan khususmu.' ucap Guren dalam hati.

Hanabi yang mendengar ucapan hati Guren barusan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Konan.

Shizuka yang mulutnya masih dibekap hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti. setelah itu Guren dan Tayuya melepaskan tangan mereka yang membekap mulut Shizuka.

"ada apa Shizuka chan ?" tanya Naruto pada Shizuka. karena ia tadi sempat mendengar Shizuka membuka suara untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto kun." ucap Shizuka sambil tersenyum.

setelah itu makan malam di rumah Naruto berlanjut dengan diselingi canda tawa kembali.

setelah beberapa saat akhirnya makan malam tersebut selesai. Hinata dan Hanabi kembali ke kamar mereka setelah makan malam. sementara 5 kekasih Naruto membersihkan sisa makan malam.

Naruto sendiri berjalan keluar ke teras rumahnya. ia berdiri dengan kokoh di bawah langit malam sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang berterbaran di sana. ia juga menatap bulan yang kebetulan sedang penuh malam ini. lalu seukir senyuman terpatri di wajah tampan Naruto.

sementara itu dengan para kekasih Naruto...

setelah mereka membereskan ruang makan dan dapur mereka semua mencari keberadaan Naruto di kediaman megahnya.

Konan yang kebetulan sedang berada di ruang tamu tidak sengaja melihat siluet bayangan Naruto dari sebuah jendela besar yang ada di dekatnya. ia memandang punggung Naruto dari ruang tamu dan entah mengapa sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya. buka senyuman mesum atau senyuman yang aneh-aneh, akan tetapi sebuah senyuman bahagia yang jarang di tunjukkan olehnya.

setelah puas tersenyum sendiri Konan berjalan keluar mendekati Naruto dan langsung memeluk sang pemuda dari belakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan di luar Naruto kun ?" tanya Konan lembut di sela pelukannya.

"aku hanya ingin melihat bulan dan bintang di langit Konan chan." jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Konan mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto dan entah mengapa ia juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat salah satu keindahan ciptaan Kami sama di atasnya.

"ayo masuk Naruto kun. udara malam ini sudah semakin dingin." ucap Konan setelah beberapa saat diam tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali.

tanpa mereka berdua ketahui 4 kekasih Naruto telah memandang mereka dari jendela ruang tamu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. mereka semua merasa kesal saat keduluan oleh Konan. sementara Hanabi dan Hinata juga merasa kesal meski mereka tidak bisa melihat tapi kesempatan berduaan saja dengan Naruto adalah sesuatu yang langka bagi mereka.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan Konan. setelah itu Konan melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan membiarkan sang pemuda berjalan lebih dulu dan Konan mengikutinya dari belakang.

semua kekasih Naruto yang melihat Konan dan Naruto berjalan memasuki rumah langsung kalang kabut. mereka semua langsung duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rumah Naruto dan berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi barusan.

setelah Naruto masuk Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia berjalan melewati ruang keluarga yang sedang dipenuhi aura angker dari semua wanita disana dengan santai. Konan yang melihat Naruto berjalan melewati lorong untuk menuju kamar langsung mengunci pintu depan rumahnya dan menaruh kuncinya di saku celana pendek sepaha yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Konan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga sambil tersenyum. tapi kali ini bukan senyuman bahagia melainkan senyuman jahat.

saat Konan sampai di ruang keluarga, semua kekasih Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah dan aura yang angkernya bukan main (kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang hanya mengeluarkan aura angkernya).

"a-ada apa ?" tanya Konan yang merinding saat ia ditatap dengan wajah angker oleh 6 kekasih Naruto yang berada di ruang keluarga rumah Naruto.

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Yugao santai tapi berbanding terbalik dengan wajah dan aura yang ia tunjukkan saat ini. "benar kan minna ?" lanjut Yugao bertanya pada yang lain.

sementara 6 kekasih Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan aura dan wajah yang sama.

"hei-hei jangan berpikiran buruk dulu." ucap Konan yang mulai mengerti kenapa 6 wanita di hadapannya mengeluarkan aura angker. "aku hanya membuat Naruto kun masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu depan supaya Naruto kun tidak kabur lagi." lanjutnya menjelaskan sambil menunjukkan kunci pintu depan yang ia keluarkan dari saku celana pendek sepaha yang ia kenakan saat ini.

wajah dan aura agker yang berasal dari 6 wanita yang tengah duduk diruang keluarga tersebut langsung menghilang saat mereka mendengarkan penjelasan Konan barusan. wajah mereka semua yang awalnya angker langsung digantikan dengan senyuman super evil mereka (kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang belum tahu).

"kenapa kalian hati kalian tiba-tiba merasa senang begini ?" tanya Hanabi yang aneh dengan perasaan 5 kekasih Naruto yang tadinya angker tapi sekarang mendadak senang setelah mendengar ucapan Konan barusan. sementara Hinata hanya memiringkan wajahnya sebagai tanda bingung.

"sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu fufufu..." ucap 5 kekasih Naruto bersamaan sambil tertawa jahat.

Hanabi dan Hinata semakin bingung dengan apa yang ada di pikiran 5 kekasih Naruto ini.

setelah itu, semua wanita disana berjalan menuju kamar Naruto kecuali Hanabi yang diseret (#Phoenix dilempar batu oleh Hanabi) maksud Phoenix, dituntun oleh Tayuya.

Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur king sizenya ketika ia sudah memasuki kamarnya.ia berguling kesana kemari dengan senyuman di wajahnya. entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia malam ini.

'enaknya kapan ya aku meminang mereka ?' tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

' **hei Naruto kau sudah gila ya ?** ' tanya Kurama dari dalam mindscape Naruto.

'hai' Kurama. aku memang sudah gila.' jawabnya dengan nada cuek.

Kurama langsung sweetdrop saat medengar jawaban Naruto barusan.

'Kurama menurutmu apakah boleh jika aku menikahi 7 wanita sekaligus ? jadi 1 hari 1 istri. hihihi...' tanya Naruto kepada Kurama dengan senyuman gaje yang terukir di wajahnya.

' **jika kau bisa perkasa di ranjang menurutku tidak masalah. tapi jika melihat kau yang saat ini kurasa...** ' Kurama menggantung kalimatnya sebentar lalu menarik nafas agak dalam ' **kau yang akan tersiksa sendiri.** ' lanjut Kurama santai.

senyuman gaje di wajah Naruto langsung menghilang seketika saat Kurama membawa-bawa sarannya yang tempo hari. Naruto langsung pundung di pojokan kamarnya.

' **hei Naruto aku hanya bercanda. jangan terlalu serius begitu**.' ucap Kurama berusaha menghibur Naruto. ' **lagipula tidak ada salahnya jika kau menikahi 7 kekasihmu itu sekaligus. jika kau ditanya "mengapa kau menikahi mereka sekaligus ?" jawab saja "ini semua diperlukan untuk membangun kembali klan yang sudah lama punah yaitu klan Uzumaki dan klan Namikaze"**.' lanjut Kurama memberi saran kepada Naruto.

'wah itu ide yang bagus. dan terima kasih sudah mendukungku Kurama.' ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sudah kembali bersemangat.

'oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau pergi kemana tiap kali aku diperkosa oleh mereka berlima ?' tanya Naruto kepada Kurama(berlima karena Hinata dan Hanabi belum pernah ikut).

' **uhhhh... itu... aku tersesat di mindscapemu ini jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk membalikkan keadaan**.' jawab Kurama seenak jidat sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

'dasar rubah tua pemalas.' ucap Naruto mendengar jawaban sang partner yang sudah pasti ketahuan bohongnya.

' **APA KATAMU ?! AWAS SAJA JIKA MEREKA MENYERANGMU MALAM INI AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBANTUMU !** 'ucap Kurama yang merasa tidak terima dengan ejekan Naruto.

'EMANG KAMU PERNAH MEMBANTUKU SAAT MEREKA MENYERANGKU HAH ?!' tanya balik Naruto yang ikutan kesal.

' **uh... tidak sih...** ' jawab Kurama sambil nyengir.

cklek

Naruto mendengar pintu kamarnya yang lagi-lagi lupa ia kunci dibuka oleh seseorang yang pastinya para kekasihnya. 7 kekasih Naruto memasuki kamar Naruto dengan wajah merona karena gejolak dalam tubuh mereka.

"Naruto kun saatnya membalas perbuatanmu tempo hari." ucap Konan sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan sensual.

glek

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat Konan barusan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

' **baiklah Naruto sampai jumpa**.' ucap Kurama cepat dan langsung memutus hubungan mindscapenya.

'DASAR RUBAH TUA SIALAN !' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"siapa yang kau maksud rubah tua sialan Naruto kun ?" tanya Hanabi yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

'apa ?! jangan-jangan kemampuan khusus Hanabi adalah bisa mendengarkan isi hati orang lain.' ucap Naruto menebak dalam hati.

"itu memang benar Naruto kun." jawab Hanabi membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Hanabi chan, memang Naruto kun barusan bilang apa dalam hatinya ?" tanya Yugao kepada Hanabi.

"Naruto kun barusan berbicara dengan Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya. sayangnya aku tidak mendengar begitu jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi dan hal terakhir yang aku dengar dari pembicaraan mereka adalah Kyuubi yang tidak mau membantu Naruto kun dan Naruto kun mengumpat sang Kyuubi." ucap Hanabi panjang lebar. Hanabi memang tidak mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan Kurama yang membahas tentang rencana Naruto yang akan menikahi 7 kekasihnya aka mereka. "dan yang terakhir tadi Naruto kun menebak dengan tepat tentang kemampuan khususku." lanjut Hanabi.

Naruto mengosongkan pikirannya untuk menenangkan dirinya. setelah dia tenang dia mau menggunakan hiraishinnya untuk kabur dari kamarnya.

sayangnya Hinata dengan cepat memegang wajah Naruto dan menempelkannya oada buah dadanya yang tergolong besar. hal tersebut langsung mengacaukan pikiran Naruto jadi Naruto gagal untuk melarikan diri.

sekarang dia sudah panik tidak karuan. Naruto terus meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri karena ia sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

setelah beberapa saat Hinata akhirnya melepaskan pelukan mautnya terhadap Naruto karena sang korban yang sudah mulai lemas. setelah lepas Naruto langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak yang bisa.

"kau mau kabur kemana Naruto kun ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang tak kalah sensual dari Konan tadi. "kau pasti bingung mengapa aku tahu kau akan kabur bukan ?" lanjut Hinata bertanya pada Naruto.

"ha-hai'." jawab Naruto yang sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya. ia memang benar-benar penasaran, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya menghentikannya saat akan menggunakan hiraishin.

"apa kau lupa jika setiap kali seseorang akan menggunakan jutsu otot mereka akan membuat sebuah getaran, dan dari getaran itu pasti akan menimbulkan suara bukan ?" tanya Hinata setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata barusan. "jangan lupa Naruto kun jika aku bisa menangkap suara sekecil dan sepelan apapun suara tersebut." ucap Hinata sambi tersenyum manis.

wajah semua wanita disana semakin memerah. mereka sudah semakin tidak sabar untuk menerkam Naruto. bahkan Hinata dan Hanabi yang belum tahu apa-apa pun juga harus merasakan hal yang sama.

"to-tolong ampuni aku..." ucap Naruto sambil memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

"tidak akan ada ampun bagimu kali ini Naruto kum." ucap semua wanita disana sambil berjalan mendekati kasur king size Naruto kecuali Hinata yang memang sudah berada di dekat Naruto.

 **this is something that you waiting for, right guys ???**

 **LEMON START...**

semua wanita disana langsung melucuti pakaian masing-masing dan memperlihatkan body cantik mereka saat mereka sudah naik ke atas kasur Naruto.

Shizuka dan Tayuya langsung mendekati Naruto dengan cara merangkak secara perlahan.

sementara Naruto yang melihat Tayuya dan Shizuka mendekatinya terus mundur kebelakang hingga punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang kenyal.

'perasaan ujung kasurku merupakan ukiran dari kayu terbaik di Konoha, tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang kenyal-kenyal ya ?' tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil meraba-raba sesuatu di belakangnya. 'sejak kapan bentuk ukiran di kasurku berubah jadi seperti ini ?' lanjutnya bertanya dalan hati.

Hanabi yang mendengar perkataan hati Naruto barusan hanya bisa terkikik geli di sela gejolak tubuhnya. sementara para kekasih Naruto yang lain merasa semakin tidak tahan dengan gejolak mereka.

"aaahhhh~" sebuah desahan terdengar oleh telinga Naruto saat tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal tersebut. Naruto lalu menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah untuk melihat seseorang yang sudah ada di belakangnya entah sejak kapan yang tidak lain adalah Konan.

"kau mau lari kemana lagi Naruto kun ?" tanya Konan dengan nada sensual sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Konan langsung melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Naruto malam itu dan ia mulai meraup leher bagian kiri Naruto.

Shizuka dan Tayuya langsung menarik celana yang dikenakan Naruto hingga lepas saat mereka sudah berada di dekat Naruto. Tayuya langsung melemparkan celana tersebut dengan asal ke atas lantai kamar Naruto. dan kini Naruto hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya saja.

tangan nakal Shizuka langsung menggosok penis Naruto yang masih tidur dari luar celana dalam sang pemuda. sementara Tayuya meraup leher bagian kanan Naruto.

"ughhhhhh~ aaaahhhhh~" Naruto langsung mendesah saat penisnya yang masih tertutup celana dalam digosok dengan perlahan oleh Shizuka.

"AAARRGGGHHHH~ aahhhh~" Naruto terpekik kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Konan menggigit leher bagian kirinya. tapi Naruto kembali mendesah saat ia merasakan lidah Konan menjilati daerah yang ia gigit barusan dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda yang sangat kentara disana.

"ugghhhh~ mi-minnaaaa~ ku-kumohon hen-hentikaaaaannnn~" ucap Naruto memohon disela desahannya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. sedikit demi sedikit Naruto sudah mulai terpengaruh oleh sentuhan para kekasihnya.

Tayuya dan Konan yang mendengar desahan Naruto semakin bersemangat meraup leher sang pemuda. sementara Konan melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto untuk memberi ruang pada Tayuya.

para kekasih Naruto merasakan gejolak dalam diri mereka semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar Naruto yang memohon sambil mendesah barusan.

Yugao dan Guren mulai merangkak mendekati Naruto yang tersiksa. mereka menghisap kedua nipple Naruto secara bersamaan.

"ughhhh~ kumohon minna to-tolong ber-berhentiiii~ aaahhhhh~" ucap Naruto yang merasa pikirannya semakin kacau. mulutnya memang berkata demikian, tapi pinggangnya bergerak naik turun mengikuti gerakan tangan Shizuka yang tidak bertambah cepat sedikitpun.

Shizuka memang sengaja mengocok penis Naruto yang sudah tegang sejak beberapa saat yang lalu dengan perlahan tanpa menambah kecepatannya sejak tadi. ditambah lagi penisnya yang sudah perkasa tersebut masih tertutup celana dalamnya. tentu saja semua hal tadi benar-benar membuat Naruto tersiksa.

Konan dan Tayuya yang sedang membuat kissmark di leher Naruto menghentikan sejenak aktifitas mereka. setelah itu mereka mendekati. Hinata dan Hanabi yang sedari tadi diam di atas kasur Naruto. Konan dan Tayuya menuntun mereka untuk ikut memanjakan (baca: "menyiksa") Naruto.

Hinata dan Hanabi langsung menggantikan posisi Tayuya dan Konan untuk membuat kissmark di leher tan Naruto. mereka benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang saat menghirup aroma leher Naruto. sementara Konan dan Tayuya mulai meraup mulut Naruto secara bergantian.

"eeemmhhhh~ emmmhhhh~ uaaahhhh~ EMMMHHHH~ eeeemmmhhhh~" Naruto yang sedang mendesah tertahan langsung berjengit kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba Shizuka meremas penisnya yang sudah menegang tapi masih belum di bebaskan dari penghalangnya.

akhirnya setelah puas menyiksa Naruto, Shizuka menurunkan celana dalam Naruto dan mulai mengarahkannya ke vaginanya yang sudah sangat basah.

"eeeeemmmhhhh~" "aahhhhhh~" Naruto dan Shizuka mendesah bersamaan saat penis Naruto mulai memasuki vagina Shizuka sedikit demi sedikit.

dan...

blesss

"AAAHHHH~" Shizuka langsung menghentakkan pinggangnya kebawah dan membuat penis Naruto masuk secara seluruhnya ke dalam vaginanya.

sementara itu Naruto membelalakka matanya terkejut saat penisnya masuk seluruhnya kedalam vagina hangat milik Shizuka.

"aaahhhh~ aaaaahhh~ aaahhhh~" Shizuka mulai menaik turunkan badannya untuk memompa penis Naruto dalam vaginanya. kedua tangannya memainkan nipple buah dadanya yang ikut naik turun sesuai pompaannya pada penis Naruto.

setelah puas bermain dengan mulut Naruto, Konan dan Tayuya berganti posisi dengan Yugao dan Guren. kini Konan dan Tayuya yang menghisap nipple Naruto. sementara Guren dan Yugao menjilati wajah tampan Naruto dengan gerakan lidah yang sensual.

"aaahhhhh~ aahhh~ ahhhh~ aahhhhh~" desahan Shizuka terdengar semakin memburu dengan bertambahnya kecepatan pompaan vaginanya pada penis Naruto.

"uuuughh~ ughhhh~ aaahhhhh~ aaahhhh~" mulut Naruto yang kini bebas mulai ikutan mendesah seperti Shizuka meski mendesah tertahan diawalnya.

"uuughhhh~ AAAHHHHH~" tiba-tiba Shizuka melenguh dan vaginanya menyempit dan semakin menjepit penis Naruto dengan kuat. hal itu menjadi pertanda bahwa wanita bersurai hitam tersebut telah mencapai puncaknya.

Shizuka langsung mengeluarkan penis Naruto yang masih berdiri perkasa dan langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto.

para kekasih Naruto menghentikan aktifitas menyiksa mereka sejenak saat mendengar lenguhan Shizuka.

"sekarang giliran siapa ?" tanya Konan membuka suara.

"lebih baik Hanabi chan lebih dulu." ucap Guren memberi usulan. kekasih Naruto yang lain langsung setuju dengan usulan Guren barusan.

"ayo Hanabi." ucap Guren sambil memegang pundak Hanabi lalu menuntunya perlahan mendekati penis Naruto. sementara kekasih Naruto yang lain mulai melanjutkan siksaan mereka pada Naruto yang sempat berhenti sesaat.

Hanabi langsung mengarahkan melebarkan vaginanya yang sangat sempit menggunakan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya, sementara Guren memegang penis Naruto lalu mengarahkannya ke vagina Hanabi.

blesss

tanpa aba-aba Hanabi langsung melesakkan seluruh penis Naruto dengan satu hentakan saja.

"it-ittai..." ucap Hanabi yang masih merasakan sedikit kesakitan.

dengan cepat Guren langsung memainkan dua nipple Hanabi menggunakan tangannya, sementara lidahnya bermain-main di leher putih wanita berkulit putih tersebut. Guren mencoba meringankan sakit yang dirasakan Hanabi dengan memanjakannya.

"aaaahhhhhh~ aaaahhhh~" Hanabi yang mendapat perlakuan dari Guren langsung mendesah seketika. dia juga mulai lupa dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

beberapa saat kemudian Hanabi sudah mulai tenang.

"aaahhhhh~ cu-cukuuppp~ Guren chaaaannn~" mohon Hanabi sembari mendesah saat ia merasakan rasa sakitnya sudah hilang. akibat perlakuan Guren wajah manis Hanabi semakin merona. gejolak dalam dirinya semakin menjadi.

Guren langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu mulai lagi menjilati wajah Naruto lagi dengab Tayuya.

"uuummmhhhh~ ummmmhhhhh~ aaahhhhh~" Hanabi mendesah tidak karuan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya untuk memompa penis Naruto.

"aaahhhh~ aaahhhh~ cu-cukup~ aaahhhh~" Naruto masih mencoba mempertahankan akal sehatnya. tapi tubuhnya tetap mengkhianatinya. kedua tangannya yang dari tadi bebas seolah lemas dan mendukung apa yang dirasakan tubuh Naruto saat ini.

para kekasih Naruto semakin gencar dalam melakukan aktifitas mereka. sementara akal sehat Naruto sudah mulai hilang. ia sudah mulai pasrah dengan apa yang dlakukan oleh para kekasihnya.

"aaahhhhh~ aahhhh~ aaaahhhh~ ummmmhhhh~ aaaahhhh~" Hanabi terus mendesah seiring dengan bertambahnya tempo pompaannya pada penis Naruto.

"aaahhh~ ahhhhhh~ aahhhh~ le-lebiihh ceeepaat Hanabi chaaannnn~" ucap Naruto diselingi desahannya. kini akal sehat Naruto sudah hilang. sekarang ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai menuruti nafsunya.

Hanabi langsung menambah tempo pompaannya setelah mendengar permintaan Naruto barusan.

"uughhhh~ aahhhh~ aahhhhh~ AAAHHHHH~" "aaaahhh~ aaahhhh~ aahhhh~ AAAHHHH~" Hanabi dan Naruto langsung melenguh bersamaan saat mereka telah mencapai puncaknya.

Hanabi langsung mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. badan putihnya sudah penuh dengan peluh, ia mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari vaginanya dan langsung berbaring di samping Shizuka yang sudah terbuai mimpi.

sementara Naruto masih terus mendesah, karena para kekasihnya yang lain masih terus 'menyantapnya'. kini mata Naruto menjadi setengah terbuka saat ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas.

Hinata berhenti membuat kissmark di leher Naruto. ia berpindah posisi ke dekat penis Naruto yang sudah lemas. Hinata langsung mengulum seluruh penis Naruto dan memaksanya untuk tegang kembali. Hinata menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat, sementara tangan putihnya memainkan buah pelir milik Naruto.

"cu-cukup Hinata chaaann~ ku-kumohon berhenti uummmhhh~ aaahhhh~" ucap Naruto yang mulai kewalahan menghadapi serangan para kekasihnya.

bukannya berhenti, Hinata malah semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turun kepalanya pada penis Naruto yang mulai menengang kembali.

Yugao juga berpindah ke belakang Naruto, lalu mulai menggigit dan menjilati tengkuk Naruto untuk membuat kissmark. Guren juga langsung meraup bibir Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan desahan yang menurut para kekasihnya sangat erotis.

Hinata langsung menghentikan gerakan in-outnya, lali mulai mengarahkan penis Naruto pada lubang vaginanya.

"eeemmmhhhh- eeemmmmhhhh- hentikan Hinata chan." Naruto langsung bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha melepaskan ciuman paksa Guren saat ia merasakan ujung penisnya mulai memasuki vagina Hinata.

hal itu membuat Yugao dan Guren menghentikan aktifitas mereka. tapi tangan Guren langsung memegang kedua pipi Naruto untuk menghentikan gelengan Naruto dan membuat ciuman paksanya semakin dalam.

"EEMMMHHHH ! eeemmmhhhh~" mata Naruto langsung membelalak dan ia bergumam agak keras saat Yugao menggigit leher Naruto agak keras lalu menjilatinya.

"itu jika adalah salah satu hukuman yang kau terima jika kau berani memberontak Naruto kun." bisik Yugao pada telinga Naruto. setelah itu Yugao langsung meraup telinga Naruto dengan ganas.

wajah Naruto yang sudah penuh peluh langsung berkeringat dingin saat mendengar bisikan Yugao.

blesss

Hinata melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hanabi tadi, yaitu langsung melesakkan penis Naruto dengan satu hentakan saja. hal itu membuat Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat penisnya dipijat oleh dinding vagina Hinata yang hampir sesempit milik adiknya.

tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata langsung menggerakkan tububnya naik turun untuk memompa penis Naruto.

gerakan mendadak tersebut membuat Naruto semakin kewalahan. kedua tangan Naruto meremas sprei kasurnya hingga kusut dan tidak berbentuk.

"aaahhhhh~ aaahhh~ aahhhhh~" Hinata langsung memompa penis Naruto sambil mendesah tidak karuan. sesekali ia menyempitkan vaginanya, atau membuat gerakan memutar dengan pinggangnya. hal tersebut membuat Naruto semakin gila dengan siksaan sekaligus kenikmatan yang ia terima.

"eeeemmhhh~ aahhhh~ aahhhh~ eeemmmhh~" Naruto mendesah tidak jelas karena perlakuan Guren. awalnya Naruto mendesah tertahan, lalu Guren melepaskan ciumannya hingga Naruto bisa mendesah bebas untuk sesaat. tapi Naruto kembali mendesah tertahan saat Guren meraup bibirnya lagi.

sepertinya para kekasih Naruto benar-benar menikmati aktifitas mereka. sementara Naruto yang merasa dipermainkan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"aaahhhh~ ahhhhh~ aahhh~ AAAAHHHH~" tidak lama setelah itu Hinata melenguh tanda bahwa ia telah mencapai puncaknya.

"EEMMMHHH~" selang sepersekian detik, Naruto melenguh tertahan karena telah mencapai puncaknya saat penisnya yang dijepit dengan kuat oleh dinding vagina Hinata yang sempit.

setelah itu Hinata diam sejenak sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. setelah bisa mengatur nafasnya, Hinata baru melepaskan penis Naruto lalu menyingkir ke bagian lain kasur king size Naruto.

para kekasih Naruto memberhentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak. wajah mereka semakin memerah saat mendengar lenguhan tertahan milik Naruto dan juga lenguhan Hinata barusan. mereka benar-benar semakin tidak tahan dengan gejolak dalam diri mereka yang seolah iri kepada Hinata yang sudah dipuaskan.

sementara Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. matanya yang sejak tadi membelalak mulai menutup secara perlahan. dan kegelapan mulai merenggut kesadarannya secara perlahan pula.

tapi matanya yang sudah setengah tertutup, dipaksa membelalak kembali saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti penisnya.

ternyata itu ulah Tayuya yang mengulum dan menghisap penis Naruto dengan kuat.

"aaahhhhh~" Naruto kembali mendesah saat Yugao dan Konan meraup telinganya. dan kedua tangan mereka memainkan nipplenya. sementara Guren menjilati perut six pack Naruto.

setelah beberapa saat mereka berhenti sejenak kembali.

"ku-kumohon su-sudah cukup untuk ma-malam ini." ucap Naruto dengan nada lemas.

Guren, Yugao, Tayuya, dan Konan yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum. "ini tidak akan berhenti sebelum kami semua puas Naruto kun~" ucap 4 kekasih Naruto dengan nada yang sangat manis.

glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. kesadarannya yang sempat direnggut kegelapan seolah menjadi terang kembali, saat ia mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir 4 kekasihnya.

Tayuya kembali mengulum penis Naruto dan menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang cepat. hal itu tentu saja membuat penis Naruto kembali menegang. setelah itu Tayuya langsung menghentikan kulumannya saat ia merasakan penis Naruo yang sudah menegang kembali.

tiba-tiba Yugao turun dari kasur Naruto dan berjalan menuju pakaiannya. ia mengambil sebuah benda kecil yang dibungkus plastik dari saku celananya yang tergeletak di lantai kamar Naruto. setelah itu Yugao membuka plastik tersebut dan langsung mengambil isinya dan menaruh benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah pil kecil di antara bibirnya.

sesaat setelah Tayuya menghentikan kulumannya, tiba-tiba Yugao mencium paksa mulut Naruto. Yugao mendorong pil yang ia taruh di antara bibirnya kedalam mulut Naruto menggunakan lidahnya. setelah yakin Naruto telah menelan pil tersebut, Yugao baru melepaskan ciumannya.

"ap-apa yang barusan kau berikan kepadaku Yugao chan ?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Yugao hanya diam sambil tersenyum manis menatap Naruto. sementara Guren, Konan, dan Tayuya hanya memandang Yugao dengan tatapan penasaran.

tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tubuhnya memanas luar biasa. nafasnya jadi memburu dan tidak teratur. Naruto merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya menjadi tidak terkendali. Naruto benar-benar dibuat kelimpungan dengan sebuah sensasi yang merayapi dirinya saat ini.

Konan, Guren, dan Tayuya yang melihat Naruto kelimpungan hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

"malam ini kau akan memuaskan kami semua." ucap Yugao dengan wajah yang semakin memerah dan senyuman manis(baca: "mesum) yang terpatri di wajahnya. sementara Guren, Tayuya, dan Konan hanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Yugao barusan dengan senyuman yang sama seperti Yugao.

Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya horror saat melihat senyuman 'manis' para kekasihnya. saking takutnya, sampai-sampai Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. mulutnya hanya terbuka menutup untuk mengatur nafasnya yang semakin tidak teratur karena gejolak yang ia rasakan.

'SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU !' teriak Naruto dalam hatinya.

dan malam itu Naruto mendapatkan balasan karena berani mempermainkan para predatornya tempo hari.

 **TBC**

mind to R and R minna ?

maaf minna jika masih banyak typos bertebaran, gaje, ooc, dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

pengumuman untuk pendukung setia fic absurd ini:

1\. "mungkin chap depan akan menjadi chap akhir dari fic absurd saya yang satu ini(baru mungkin sih). jadi ada kenungkinan juga Phoenix up nya rada telat. mohon dimaklumi karena Phoenix tidak begitu pandai merangkai kata. apalagi untuk endingnya."

2\. "dan untuk sequel fic ini mungkin akan Phoenix bagi jadi 3 fic(masih mungkin). sequel pertama yaitu tentang keadaan Tayuya saat ia mengetahui kematian sang sannin ular aka Orochimaru. setting waktunya adalah setelah kedatangan Guren. sequel kedua akan menceritakan kehamilan 7 istri Naruto. dan sequel ketiga akan menceritakan tentang anak-anak Naruto."

itu saja pengumuman dan sedikit bocoran dari Phoenix buat yang sudah sangat penasaran tentang sequel fic absurd pertama saya.

dan jangan lupa baca dan review fic kedua Phoenix yang berjudul 'Just About Humor' (sekalian promosi).

and...

"see you in next chapter guys"


	17. Final Chapter

**Chapter** **1** **7**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

Hinata: 22 tahun

Hanabi: 17 tahun

warning: "maaf untuk final chap gak ada lemonnya minna."

 **Let the story begin from now...**

keesokan harinya...

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya saat jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan angka 11.27 waktu setempat. Naruto bangun kesiangan karena ia dipaksa melayani 7 kekasihnya semalaman, dan ia baru bisa tidur jam 5 pagi tadi.

Naruto tidak langsung menuju kamar mandinya seperti biasanya. saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk diam sebentar karena dia merasakan sakit di daerah pinggangnya.

sepertinya 7 kekasih Naruto benar-benar memberi pelajaran yang berharga untuknya. dan pelajaran tersebut adalah 'jangan pernah berani bermain-main dengan predator. terutama jika predator tersebut lebih dari 1'.

"ugh..." Naruto merintih saat ia mencoba merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. "mereka benar-benar mengerikan." ucapnya setelah berhasil mengubah posisinya meski dengan susah payah.

Naruto melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan ia tidak menemukan satupun dari para kekasihnya yang semalam memperkosanya. 'sepertinya mereka sudah beraktifitas lagi.' ucapnya dalam hati saat pandangannya tidak melihat siapapun di kamarnya.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sampai ia merasakan pinggangnya tidak sesakit tadi. setelah itu Naruto berusaha duduk di tepi kasur king size miliknya.

'kurasa perkataan Kurama semalam ada benarnya juga.' ucap Naruto dalam hati. "hah..." setelah itu ia menghela nafas sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya dengan kaki menggantung di tepi kasur.

"sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat ke kantor..." ucapnya sambil merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lagi. setelah itu ia berdiri dari kasurnya dengan susah payah. ia mengambil handuk yang ada di meja samping kasurnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada kamarnya dengan tertatih-tatih.

sementara itu dengan para kekasih Naruto...

ternyata 7 kekasih Naruto sedang membagi tugas masing-masing.

terlihat Yugao, Tayuya, dan Shizuka sedang menata belanjaan yang berada di atas meja ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, sepertinya mereka baru saja datang dari pasar. sedangkan Konan sedang membersihkan rumah Naruto. sementara Guren dan Hinata sedang membersihkan rumput yang mulai memanjang di halaman belakang rumah. lalu Hanabi sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di teras belakang rumah Naruto sambil menemani Guren dan Hinata mengobrol.

"apakah menurutmu Naruto kun sudah bangun Shizuka chan ?" tanya Tayuya memecah keheningan.

"kurasa sudah Yuya chan." ucap Shizuka mencoba menebak. "tapi kenapa dia belum juga keluar dari kamarnya ya ?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"entahlah." jawab Tayuya sambil menghendikan bahunya. "bisakah kau cek ke kamar Naruto kun, Yugao chan ?" lanjut Tayuya meminta tolong kepada Yugao yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"hai'." jawab Yugao singkat. "tapi ketika aku sudah kembali dari kamar Naruto kun, aku minta semua pekerjaan ini sudah harus selesai." ucap Yugao seperti emak-emak yang menyuruh anaknya untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah. dan setelah berucap demikian Yugao berlalu dari meninggalkan Shizuka dan Tayuya.

"hai'-hai'." jawab Tayuya denga nada malasnya. sementara Shizuka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat Yugao barusan. sepertinya perempuan bersurai hitam tersebut sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Yugao berjalan menuju kamar Naruto dengan santai. hanya butuh beberapa detik saja, Yugao sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

tok tok tok

"Naruto kun apakah kau sudah bangun ?" tanya Yugao setelah ia mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. tapi ia tidak mendengar sahutan apapun dari dalam kamar sang pemuda.

tok tok tok

beberapa saat kemudian Yugao mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto lagi dan mengulang pertanyaannya. tapi masih tidak ada sahutan.

setelah beberapa saat menunggu dan masih tidak mendapat sahutan, ia berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

Naruto yang memang masih di kamar mandi tidak mendengar suara Yugao barusan.

sejak tadi Naruto hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar mandinya dengan air shower yang terus mengguyur seluruh badannya yang atletis.

"apakah Naruto kun sudah bangun, Yugao chan ?" tanya Shizuka saat melihat Yugao berjalan dari memasuki ruang makan.

"aku tidak tahu Shizuka chan." ucap Yugao saat ia sampai di ruang makan. "mungkin Naruto kun berada di kamar mandi jadi dia tidak mendengar panggilanku tadi." lanjut Yugao sambil menarik salah satu kursi di meja makan lalu mengambil posisi duduk.

"apa kau tidak mengecek kedalam kamar Naruto kun, Yugao chan ?" kali ini Tayuya yang bertanya. ia juga menarik salah satu kursi meja makan yang berada disebelah Yugao lalu mendudukinya. sedangkan Shizuka mengambil posisi duduk di depan Yugao.

Yugao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Tayuya barusan.

setelah itu keheningan terjadi di antara mereka bertiga. sepertinya mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

beberapa saat kemudian Konan yang sudah selesai membersihkan rumah Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"kalian disini rupanya." ucapnya saat melihat Yugao, Shizuka, dan Tayuya sedang duduk di ruang makan. "mana Guren chan, Hanabi chan, dan Hinata chan ?" tambah Konan bertanya pada mereka bertiga.

"sepertinya Guren chan masih membersihkan halaman belakang ditemani Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan." jawab Tayuya sambil mengangkat dua tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. setelah itu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"kau mau kemana Yuya chan ?" tanya Konan yang masih berdiri di lorong rumah Naruto.

"aku mau ke kamar Konan chan." jawab Tayuya sambil berlalu dari sana.

setelah Tayuya meninggalkan ruang makan, Konan mengambil posisi duduk di tempat Tayuya barusan.

"apa Naruto kun sudah keluar dari kamarnya ?" tanya Konan setelah duduk.

"sepertinya belum." jawab Yugao sambil menopang dagunya dan memandang langir luar melalui jendela yang ada di atas wastafel. "sepertinya Naruto kun akan bolos lagi dari pekerjaannya." lanjutnya berucap tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"ya, mau bagaimana lagi." ucap Shizuka sambil mengendikkan bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Naruto kun sudah kesiangan jadi, percuma saja jika berangkat ke kantor hokage." tambahnya.

"daripada kita menganggur seperti ini lebih baik kita mempersiapkan makan siang." ucap Konan sambil berdiri dan mengembalikan kursi yang ia duduki seperti sedia kala.

"hai'." jawab Yugao dan Shizuka bersamaan dengan nada semangat.

setelah itu mereka bertiga mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk membuat makan siang hari itu.

"boleh aku membantu kalian ?" tanya Guren yang sepertinya baru saja selesai membersihkan halaman belakang rumah Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hanabi. dan disamping Hanabi berdiri Hinata.

"tentu saja Guren chan." ucap mereka bertiga dengan senyuman di wajah masing-masing.

"Hanabi chan duduk dan tunggu saja di ruang keluarga. Shizuka akan menemanimu. sementara Hinata chan tolong kau yang merapikan meja makannya ya ?" ucap Yugao sambil mengambil beberapa bahan masakan.

"hai'." jawab Hinata sambil memulai merapikan meja makan dan mengambil beberapa piring dari rak piring.

"apakah aku tidak bisa membantu kalian sama sekali ?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada agak kecewa saat ia hanya disuruh duduk dan menunggu.

"kurasa kami saja sudah cukup, Hanabi chan." ucap Yugao dengan nada lembut. "lebih baik Hanabi chan menunggu saja di ruang keluarga bersama Shizuka chan." tambah Yugao sambil menaruh bahan yang dia ambil ke dalam wastafel.

Shizuka langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk mendekati Hanabi yang sepertinya masih kecewa. tapi ia menurut saja saat tangannya dipegang Shizuka lalu dituntun menuju ruang keluarga.

setelah Shizuka dan Hanabi tidak terlihat, Yugao, Konan, dan Hinata lamgsung memulai tugas masing-masing.

sementara itu dengan Naruto...

terlihat sang pemuda bersurai jabrik tersebut sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil menatap lantai. sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

setelah acara mandinya yang agak lama, Naruto langsung mengenakan kaos dan celana pendeknya yang ada di lemarinya. setelah itu ia duduk di tepi kasurnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu hingga sekarang.

setelah lelah berpikir sendirian, Naruto mengambil posisi duduk bersila lalu memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi memasuki mindscapenya.

mindscape...

"hai Kurama." ucap Naruto saat ia muncul di atas kepala si rubah ber ekor sembilan tersebut.

" **ada perlu apa kau kemari Naruto ?** " tanya Kurama to the point saat ia mendengar suara Naruto barusan.

"aku kemari mau meminta saran darimu Kurama." jawab Naruto sambil merebahkan punggungnya di atas bulu kepala Kurama.

" **memang masalah apa lagi yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang Naruto ?** " tanya Kurama penasaran.

"begini Kurama..." setelah itu Naruto menjelaskan apa yang menganggu pikirannya.

" **hm... begitu ya ?** " ucap Kurama saat Naruto telah selesai bercerita. " **ah kalau begitu masalahnya, jadi begini saja...** " lanjut Kurama memberi saran untuk masalah Naruto.

"sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "arigatou Kurama." lanjut Naruto berterima kasih dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajah tampannya. setelah itu ia kembali ke alam nyata dan meninggalkan Kurama sendirian.

" **semoga beruntung Naruto**." ucap Kurama meskipun Naruto sudah tidak ada di atas kepalanya.

alam nyata...

Naruto membuka matanya yang tertutup lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya meski dengan sedikit meringis dan agak tertatih saat ia merasakan sakit di pinggangnya.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak merasakan sakit di pinggangnya dan tetap berjalan keluar kamar.

"HIIIII... HANTU !!!" ucap Naruto yang terkejut bukan main saat ia melihat Shizuka dan Hanabi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. dia berteriak hantu saat ia melihat Hanabi yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

TWITCH TWITCH TWITCH

tiga perempatan langsung muncul di kepala Hanabi yang merasa bahwa ialah yang dianggap hantu oleh Naruto.

DUAKKK

"SIAPA YANG KAMU BILANG HANTU NARUTO KUN ?!" ucap Hanabi setelah memukul kepala Naruto hingga benjol besar sekali.

"oh, ternyata itu kau, Hanabi chan ?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah cengengesan dan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol besar.

"hah..." sementara Shizuka hanya menghela nafas. "sudah-sudah." ucap Shizuka sambil berusaha menenangkan Hanabi.

"kalian sedang apa di depan kamarku ?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat mengelus kepalanya.

"kami kemari mau mengajak Naruto kun untuk makan siang." jawab Shizuka. "yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang makan, Naruto kun." lanjutnya memberitahu Naruto.

"hai'. ayo kita ke ruang makan." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia. ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan sedikit tertatih.

Shizuka dan Hanabi(yang dituntun Shizuka) menyusul di belakang Naruto.

"Hanabi chan." panggil Shizuka dengan suara pelan.

"ya Shizuka chan ?" sahut Hanabi dengan suara pelan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara Shizuka.

"bisakah kau mendengar isi hati Naruto kun saat ini Hanabi chan ?" tanya Shizuka dengan suara pelan kepada Hanabi.

"hm..." Hanabi bergumam sambil mengkonsentrasikan pendengarannya, ia berusaha mendengar suara hati Naruto saat ini.

' **GGGGRRRRRRRR...** ' terdengar geraman Kurama menggema dalam hati Naruto.

Hanabi langsung berkeringat dingin seketika saat mendengar geraman Kurama barusan. Hanabi langsung menghentikan konsentrasinya untuk mendengarkan suara hati Naruto. nafasnya yang awalnya tenang langsung memburu karena ketakutan yang ia rasakan.

"ada apa Hanabi chan ?" tanya Shizuka yang melihat keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Hanabi.

"ti-tidak apa-apa Shizuka chan." ucap Hanabi sedikit tergagap karena ketakutan. 'padahal aku hanya mendengar geramannya saja, tapi hatiku langsung ketakutan luar biasa.' lanjut Hanabi dalam hati. ia tahu bahwa suara geraman dari dalam hati Naruto berasal dari Kyuubi.

sementara Naruto yang berjalan di depan mereka hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. ia sebenarnya mendengar suara bisikan Shizuka kepada Hanabi barusan. maka dari itu ia meminta tolong kepada Kurama untuk menggeram sebelum Hanabi sempat mendengarkan isi hatinya.

'maaf Hanabi chan. tapi jika kau mengetahui isi hatiku, maka rencana kejutan yang aku dan Kurama persiapkan untuk kalian semua, tidak akan jadi kejutan lagi.' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang makan(meski masih sedikit tertatih) dengan senyum kemenangannya.

beberapa saat kemudian Naruto telah sampai di ruang makan di rumahnya.

"hai minna." ucap Naruto dengan nada ceria dan senyuman yang masih belum juga hilang dari wajahnya, saat ia sudah sampai di ruang makan.

semua kekasih Naruto termasuk Tayuya yang juga sudah menunggu Naruto di ruang makan, langsung mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar nada ceria dari Naruto barusan(kecuali Hinata tentunya).

'ada apa dengan Naruto kun hari ini ya ? biasanya jika semalam kami menyantapnya, dia pasti akan beraura suram atau sejenisnya. tapi kenapa sekarang berbeda ?' ucap 5 kekasih Naruto dalam hati penasaran.

selang beberapa saat Shizuka sampai di ruang makan dengan menuntun Hanabi yang masih berkeringat dingin dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"ada apa denganmu Hanabi chan ?" tanya Konan yang melihat Hanabi tidak seperti biasanya.

"ak-aku tidak apa-apa Konan chan." ucap Hanabi dengan nada agak ketakutan.

Hanabi langsung dituntun ke arah kursi kosong yang ada di ruang makan oleh Shizuka. dan Shizuka sendiri mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hanabi. sementara Naruto menempati kursi yang biasa ia duduki saat makan di rumahnya.

"ittadakimasu." ucap Naruto mendahului para kekasihnya. Naruto langsung makan dengan bersemangat. ia seperti orang yang belum makan selama berhari-hari.

para kekasihnya saling berpandangan satu sama lain(kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi), lalu mengendikkan bahu masing-masing. setelah itu mereka makan dengan tenang.

Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini. kira-kira rencana kejutan seperti apa yang direncanakan Naruto dan Kurama untuk 7 kekasih Naruto ?

skip setelah makan siang selesai...

"minna aku pergi keliling desa sebentar ya ?" ucap Naruto berpamitan pada 7 kekasihnya sambil berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki.

tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari para kekasihnya, Naruto yang merasa sudah baikan langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"hati-hati di jalan Naruto kun." ucap Konan agak keras saat ia mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka.

"hai'." balas Naruto yang mendengar suara Konan. setelah itu Naruto langsung berlalu meninggalkan rumah megahnya.

"kira-kira Naruto kun kenapa ya ?" tanya Yugao pada para wanita yang ada disana.

kini semua kekasih Naruto kembali berbagi tugas untuk membersihkan ruang makan dan dapur rumah Naruto.

"entahlah Yugao chan." ucap Guren yang sedang mencuci piring. "tapi sepertinya ia terlihat sedang merencanakan seauatu." tambahnya saat ia mengingat wajah Naruto yang memang tak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"aku sependapat dengan Guren chan." ucap Hinata sambil menaruh piring yang ia bawa di tepi wastafel.

"tapi apa yang sedang direncanakan Naruto kun ya ?" kali ini Tayuya yang membuka suara.

"entahlah." jawab Shizuka. "tadi aku sempat meminta tolong Hanabi untuk mendengarkan isi hati Naruto kun saat kami berjalan menuju ruang makan. tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, Hanabi malah ketakutan." lanjut Shizuka menjelaskan penyebab Hanabi berkeringat dingin saat ia sampai di ruang makan.

"memang Hanabi chan mendengar apa dari hati Naruto kun, hingga bisa berkeringat dingin seperti tadi ?" tanya Konan yang masih penasaran pada Hanabi.

"aku tidak mendengar apapun, selain suara geraman menyeramkan dari Kyuubi yang menggema di hati Naruto kun." jawab Hanabi yang mulai tenang sejak makan siang dimulai tadi.

setelah itu mereka saling terdiam dan sibuk dengan aktifitas dan pikiran masing-masing. mereka mencoba menerka apa yang direncanakan oleh sang pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut.

sementara itu dengan Naruto...

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai untuk menembus keramaian penduduk desanya.

banyak dari penduduk desa atau shinobi yang heran melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan menembus keramaian di saat jam kerjanya sebagai hokage. apa lagi Naruto terus menebar senyuman ramahnya kepada semua orang sejak ia meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Hokage sama." ucap anbu Kitsune yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto dengan nada serius sambil berlutut hormat.

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar panggilan dengan nada serius tersebut. ia lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"ada apa Kitsune san ?" tanya Naruto pada sang anbu setelah ia membalikkan badannya. senyuman Naruto masih belum hilang meski mendengar nada serius dari anbu dihadapannya.

"Hiashi sama sang tetua klan Hyuuga, dan juga Ko sama sang ketua klan Hyuuga ingin menemui anda Hokage sama." lapor anbu yang mengenakan topeng rubah pada Naruto yang berdiri di depannya. "kini mereka sedang menunggu anda di kantor hokage." lanjutnya memberikan laporan pada Naruto.

"hai'. katakan pada mereka bahwa aku akan segera menemui mereka setelah menyelesaikan urusanku." ucap Naruto dengan nada santai pada sang anbu dengan senyuman yang masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. "kau mengerti, Kitsune san ?" lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang masih sama.

"saya mengerti Hokage sama." jawab sang anbu Kitsune dengan nada tegas. "kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri dulu Hokage sama." lanjutnya berpamitan pada Naruto yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"hai' Kitsune san." ucap Naruto memberi izin kepada sang anbu.

dan setelah mendapat izin dari sang atasan, sang anbu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Naruto menggunakan shunshinnya.

Naruto kembali melajutkan perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti setelah sang anbu pergi dari hadapannya. ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menembus keramaian penduduk desa.

setelah beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat tujuannya. ia langsung memasuki tempat tersebut yang tidak lain merupakan salah satu tempat pengrajin kerajinan emas terbaik di desa Konoha.

"ah... Hokage sama." ucap orang tua dengan usia sekitar kepala 6. sepertinya orang tersebut merupakan pemilik tempat tersebut saat ia melihat kedatangan Naruto. "sungguh sebuah kehormatan bagi saya bisa kedatangan seperti anda." lanjutnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"tidak perlu seformal itu jii san." ucap Naruto dengan nada kalem.

"apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya orang tua tersebut kepada Naruto.

"hai'. apakah kau bisa membuat 7 cincin emas jii san ?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"tentu saja bisa Hokage sama." jawab sang pemilik tempat. "kira-kira kapan anda akan mengambil pesanan anda ?" tanyanya lebih lanjut.

"malam ini." jawab Naruto tanpa ragu. "apakah bisa ?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"tentu saja bisa Hokage sama. tapi biayanya mungkin agak sedikit lebih mahal." jawabnya menyanggupi tapi dengan syarat yang ia berikan.

"hai' kalau masalah biaya tenang saja." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"lalu bagaimana desainnya Hokage sama ?" tanya sang pemilik tempat.

"seperti ini." ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari kantong celana pendek yang ia kenakan. "apakah kau memiliki permata-permata seperti itu ?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"kebetulan sekali ada Hokage sama." jawabnya.

"baiklah malam ini pukul 8 malam aku akan kemari untuk mengambil pesananku." ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada orang tua tersebut. "sisanya akan aku bayar saat aku mengambil cincin pesananku." lanjut Naruto.

"hai'. arigatou Hokage sama." ucap orang tersebut sambil membungkuk hormat.

setelah itu Naruto pergi dari tempat tersebut. kali ini ia berjalan menuju gedung hokage. sebenarnya Naruto berencana untuk melamar 7 kekasihnya malam ini. tapi dia bingung harus memberi cincin seperti apa. lalu Kurama menyarankan Naruto untuk pergi ke pengrajin emas dan membuat 7 cincin emas dengan desain yang sama, tapi dengan hiasan batu berlian yang memiliki warna berbeda untuk setiap cincinnya.

diperjalanannya menuju gedung hokage, macam-macam spekulasi tentang kedatangan Hiashi dan Ko muncul di dalam kepala kuningnya. tapi Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing. karena sebentar lagi ia pasti tahu apa maksud mereka berdua ingin menemuinya.

sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Naruto akhirnya sampai di gedung hokage.

butuh waktu yang lumayan lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai di gedung hokage, karena memang jarak yang harus ditempuhnya lumayan jauh. lagipula ia juga tidak mau menggunakan hiraishinnya.

saat Naruto sampai di gedung, semua orang yang ada disana langsung memandanginya. kenapa ? itu karena Naruto yang datang ke gedung hokage menggunakan pakaian yang berkesan jauh dari kata formal.

beberapa orang yang melihat Naruto ada yang merasa aneh, biasa saja (karena sudah tahu tingkah unik sang Hokage), atau bahkan terkikik geli.

Naruto yang mengerti hal itu cuek saja. dia tetap berjalan menuju kantornya dengan langkah ringan.

setelah beberapa saat berjalan, akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan kantornya dan langsung memasuki kantor tersebut. duo Hyuuga yang ada keperluan dengannya sudah berdiri di depan meja kantor kerja sang hokage saat Naruto membuka pintu tadi.

'hm... sepertinya urusan mereka sangat penting, sampai-sampai mereka mau menungguku sejak tadi.' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil mulai duduk di kursinya.

Ko yang melihat pakaian Naruto yang seperti itu hanya bisa cengo, sementara Hiashi hanya tetap berwajah datar. sepertinya ia tidak mempermasalahkan pakaian yang dikenakan sang hokage muda yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"selamat siang Hokage sama." ucap duo Hyuuga saat Naruto sudah duduk di kursi hokagenya.

"selamat siang Hiashi san, Ko san. ada perlu apa kalian datang mecariku ?" jawab dan tanya Naruto dengan nada serius. wajahnya yang sejak tadi menebar senyuman langsung menguap.

"maksud kedatangan kami kemari adalah, kami ingin membicarakan soal salah satu dari anggota kel- maaf maksud saya Hinata dan Hanabi." ucap Ko yang hampir keceplosan menyebut Hinata dan Hanabi sebagai anggota keluarga klan yang ia pimpin saat ini.

"jadi kalian kemari ingin mengambil kembali Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

"bukan Hokage sama." jawab Hiashi dengan suara baritonnya. "kami-bukan lebih tepatnya saya kemari ingin meminta maaf kepada anda, Hinata dan Hanabi." lanjutnya dengan nada yang sama. meski tegas dan terdengar datar, masih terdengar nada penyesalan pada suara Hiashi barusan. bahkan sang tetua Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya tersebut sampai menundukkan kepalanya.

"saya juga mau meminta maaf kepada mereka berdua Hokage sama, terutama Hinata sama." tambah Ko dengan nada menyesal yang kental. "karena selama ini saya tidak becus dalam merawatnya." lanjutnya.

"anda tidak ada masalah sama sekali dengan saya Hiashi san." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. "jadi tidak ada yang perlu saya maafkan. tapi hal tiu mungkin berbanding terbalik dengan Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan." lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang sama. sepertinya kali ini Naruto benar-benar bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik.

"bisakah saya bertemu dengan mereka Hokage sama ?" tanya Hiashi sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"tentu saja Hiashi san." ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya lalu mendekati sang duo Hyuuga di depannya. "mari saya antar kalian ke kediaman saya." lanjut Naruto sambil membuka pintu kantornya dan berlalu dari sana, disusul oleh Ko dan Hiashi di belakangnya.

keheningan terjadi selama perjalanan menuju kediaman sang hokage. Naruto tak pernah menyangka jika duo Hyuuga di belakangnya ini menunggunya hanya untuk masalah seperti ini.

' **Naruto tetap waspada dengan semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.** ' ucap Kurama dari dalam mindscape Naruto. **'kita tidak tahu apakah mereka benar-benar tulus atau ada maksud tersembunyi**.' lanjut Kurama.

'hai' Kurama.' jawab Naruto singkat.

sementara Ko dan Hiashi masih terus mengikuti langkah santai sang Hokage di depannya. wajah mereka terlihat kosong tanpa ekspressi.

beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di kediaman megah sang hokage.

"tadaima." ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. "mari silahkan masuk Hiashi san Ko san." lanjut Naruto mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk.

"okaeri Naruto kun." ucap para kekasih Naruto yang berada di dalam rumah. mereka semua langsung berjalan kedepan (kecuali Hanabi yang saat ini dituntun oleh Yugao) dengan senyuman terbaik mereka untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

tapi senyuman mereka langsung menguap, saat mereka melihat 2 orang yang datang bersama Naruto. Hinata yang masih berjalan langsung dipegang pundaknya oleh Guren, dan Hanabi juga terkejut saat Yugao tiba-tiba berhenti dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"ada apa minna ?" tanya Hinata kepada seseorang yang saat ini memegang pundaknya.

"Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Ko." jawab Konan singkat dengan nada dingin.

emosi Hinata dan Hanabi langsung memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun seketika saat mereka berdua mendengar 2 nama yang barusan meluncur dari mulut Konan.

"mau apa kalian berdua datang kemari ?" tanya Guren dengan nada menahan dingin dan aura yang tidak bersahabat.

'Hinata, Hanabi ?' ucap Hiashi dalam hati saat iris lavendernya melihat Hinata dan Hanabi yang berdiri di antara para kekasih Naruto. sepertinya sang tetua klan Hyuuga tidak mendengar pertanyaaan yang dilontarkan Guren barusan.

sementara Ko yang sempat melihat senyuman di wajah Hinata (meski sekilas), semakin menyalahkan dirinya. ia semakin merasa tidak becus sebagai suami resmi dari Hinata.

"mau apa kalian datang kemari ?!" ucap Guren mengulang pertanyaannya barusan dengan nada tegas dan aura yang semakin tidak bersahabat.

"jika kalian datang kemari hanya untuk merebut Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan dari Naruto kun..." ucap Yugao menggantung. ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "...jangan pernah berharap meski dalam mimpi kalian." lanjut Yugao dengan nada dingin dan aura yang sama dengan Guren.

"minna mereka kemari bukan untuk-" "saya kemari untuk meminta maaf kepada Hinata dan Hanabi." ucapan Naruto langsung berhenti saat Hiashi langsung memotong ucapan Naruto dengan suara baritonnya.

"apa aku tidak salah dengar ?" kali ini Hinata dengan nada dingin. "seorang Hiashi meminta maaf ? dunia pasti mau kiamat." lanjut Hinata dengan nada sinis.

"Hinata chan jangan bicara seperti itu." ucap Naruto mengingatkan Hinata dengan nada lembut. "bagaimanapun juga beliau masih tetaplah ayah-" "DIA BUKAN ORANG TUA KAMI LAGI NARUTO KUN !" perkataan Naruto langsung dipotong oleh Hinata dengan suara yang keras.

"Hinata, Hanabi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian mau memaafkan aku ?" tanya Hiashi. "aku rela melakukan apapun, jika itu bisa membuat kalian memaafkan aku. meskipun 'nyawaku' yang harus aku berikan." tambahnya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari iris lavendernya. sepertinya Hiashi benar-benar serius kali ini.

Naruto langsung merasa iba, saat ia mendengar sang tetua Hyuuga yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan maaf dari kedua putrinya.

"kalau begitu 'bersujudlah 100.000 kali' di depan rumah Naruto kun sekarang !" ucap Hinata tanpa pikir panjang. ia juga menekankan kata 'bersujudlah 100.000 kali'. "setelah itu 'mungkin' kami mau memaafkan semua kesalahanmu." lanjut Hinata dengan menekankan kata 'mungkin'.

"Hinaya chan bukankah itu-" "tidak apa-apa Hokage sama." ucapan Naruto langsung dipotong oleh suara serak Hiashi. "saya sudah bilang bahwa saya rela melakukan apapun. dan jika itu bisa memberi kemungkinan Hinata untuk memaafkan saya maka akan saya lakukan." lanjutnya sambil membalikkan badannya lalu bersujud di depan rumah Naruto.

setelah bersujud, Hiashi duduk bersimpuh lalu bersujud lagi. sang tetua Hyuuga terus melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang. tidak lama setelah itu Ko juga mengkikuti Hiashi.

Naruto dan 5 kekasih Naruto merasa iba saat melihat pemandangan tersebut. mereka sebenarnya tidak tega melihat orang setua Hiashi harus bersujud di bawah teriknya matahari saat ini. meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.55 waktu setempat, tapi karena cuaca yang sedang cerah terik matahari yang menyinari bumi masih terasa menyengat kulit.

setelah itu 7 kekasih Naruto berjalan mendekati sang pemuda yang masih diam di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. mata biru safirnya memandang kosong ke arah Ko dan Hiashi.

"Naruto kun kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Shizuka yang khawatir saat melihat ke arah mata Naruto.

semua kekasih Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hiashi dan Ko yang sedang bersujud, ke arah mata Shizuka memandang saat ini. mereka langsung ikut khawatir seperti Shizuka. kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang mengetahui keadaan kosong Naruto dari hati dan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

akan tetapi tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut sang pemuda yang menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. setelah beberapa saat diam membeku, Naruto langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya tanpa berucap apapun pada kekasihnya.

saat sampai di kamar, Naruto langsung duduk bersila di tengah kasur king sizenya lalu menutup matanya. ia berkonsentrasi untuk memasuki mindscapenya.

mindscape...

kali ini Naruto muncul dihadapan Kurama. dia muncul masih dengan wajah ibanya.

" **kali ini ada apa Naruto** ?" tanya Kurama sambil membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"tidak ada apa-apa Kurama." jawab Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku saja." lanjutnya.

" **tapi wajahmu terlihat bimbang Naruto**." ucap Kurama saat ia melihat wajah Naruto. " **biar kutebak, pasti kau sedang bingung merangkai kata untuk membujuk Hinata dan Hanabi agar mau memaafkan Hiashi dan pemuda Hyuuga itu bukan** ?" tebak Kurama yang sangat tepat sasaran.

Naruto tidak merespon tebakan Kurama yang benar adanya, tapi ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan tebakan Kurama barusan.

"sepertinya hati Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan sudah terlanjur sakit, hingga mereka sangat susah untuk memaafkan kesalahan Hiashi san dan Ko san." ucap Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

" **kau hanya perlu menyentuh hati mereka berdua Naruto**." ucap Kurama " **jika memang hati mereka seperti yang kau katakan, artinya tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain melihat keputusan yang mereka buat untuk duo Hyuuga tersebut.** " lanjut Kurama memberi saran terbaik yang terlintas di pikrannya.

"apakah hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lemah.

" **itulah saran terbaik yang aku miliki saat ini.** " ucap Kurama sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

setelah itu keheningan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya yang memikirkan saran dari sang partner barusan. sementara Kurama kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. setelah itu ia kembali ke dunia nyata tanpa berkata apapun.

Kurama membuka matanya saat ia tidak merasakan keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya.

" **aku yakin kau pasti bisa menenangkan hati mereka berdua** **Naruto.** " ucapnya lalu memejamkan matanya, kali ini dia benar-benar berniat untuk tidur.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. ia melihat jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan angka 16.45 waktu setempat. setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Naruto memegang knop pintu kamarnya sambil menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. setelah itu ia baru memutar knop pintu kamarnya.

Naruto langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan dan berhenti tepat dibelakang Hinata dan Hanabi yang berdikap dada. ternyata di depan hanya ada Hinata dan Hanabi yang masih berdiri di lorong. 5 kekasihnya yang lain sudah pergi entah kemana. sepertinya mereka tidak kuat jika harus melihat pemandangan di depan pintu keluar. sementara Hiashi dan Ko masih bersujud berulang-ulang disana. dahi Ko dan Hiashi sampai memerah karena terus membentur tanah rumah Naruto.

"sudah cukup !" ucap Naruto dengan nada tegasnya. sepertinya ia juga tidak tega melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Hanabi dan Hinata yang tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto di belakang mereka langsung berjingkat karena terkejut. mereka terlalu serius menajamkan pendengaran mereka pada Hiashi dan Ko yang masih bersujud, sehingga mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto di belakang mereka.

"Na-Naruto kun ?!" ucap Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan sambil menolehkan kepala mereka.

Naruto yang tidak peduli dengan panggilan Hinata dan Hanabi barusan. ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menyentuh pundak Hiashi dan Ko untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Hokage sama ?" ucap Ko dengan suara yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan.

"sudah cukup." ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut. "meski aku dulu membenci kalian semua, tapi aku tetap tidak tega jika melihat kalian seperti ini." lanju Naruto.

"tidak Hokage sama." ucap Hiashi dengan nada datarnya. "saya akan terus melakukan ini sampai Hinata dan Hanabi mau memaafkan saya. dan Ko kau tidak perlu melakukan ini." lanjut Hiashi dengan nada yang sama. ia lalu melanjutkan sujudnya yang sempat terhenti.

"kumohon berhenti Hiashi san." ucap Naruto dengan berlinang air mata. hati Naruto mulai tersentuh dengan ketulusan yang ditunjukkan Hiashi.

"Naruto kun, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" tanya Hinata saat ia pendengarannya menangkap suara sujud di depannya telah berhenti.

"makhluk apa kalian berdua ini ? benarkah kalian Hinata chan dan Hanabi chan yang kukenal ?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak karena menangis.

"?!" Hinata dan Hanabi langsung membeku di tempat saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan. mereka langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. entah kemana perginya amarah mereka yang meluap-luap tadi.

"jawab pertanyaanku 'Hyuuga Hinata', 'Hyuuga Hanabi'. ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada nama dua wanita yang saat ini membeku di tempat dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan. suara Naruto semakin terdengar pilu saat mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Naruto kun kami bukanlah-" "bagaimanapun juga kalian tetap Hyuuga meski kalian mencabut dua byakugan kalian. dan juga Hyuuga Hiashi tetap tou san kalian, meski kalian menentang hal tersebut !" ucapan Hanabi langsung dipotong oleh Naruto dengan suara tegas tapi parau.

Hinata dan Hanabi langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan.

"seharusnya kalian bersyukur karena masih memiliki orang tua dan anggota keluarga." ucap Naruto sambil menahan pundak Hiashi dengan kuat untuk menghentikan sujudnya. "apakah kalian benar-benar membenci Hiashi san dan Ko san ? jika iya biarkan aku saja yang bersujud menggantikan mereka berdua." lanjut Naruto lalu menggantikan Hiashi dan Ko bersujud.

"Naruto kun, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. ini adalah salah me-" "ini adalah salahku !" Naruto langsung memotong kalimat Hinata dengan nada tegas. "ini semua salahku, jadi yang seharusnya bersujud disini adalah 'aku' bukan mereka." lanjut Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'aku'.

"Hokage sama ?" gumam Hiashi dan Ko secara bersamaan.

"ini semua adalah salahku. ini semua salahku yang telah membawa kalian kemari. ini semua salahku, karena aku membenci klan Hyuuga. ini semua salahku, karena memecah belah hubungan kekeluargaan kalian. ini semua salahku, karena termakan oleh kebencianku selama ini. ini semua salahku, salahku." ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil bersujud berulang-ulang di depan pintu masuk rumahnya.

hati Hinata dan Hanabi yang mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan langsung luluh. 5 kekasih Naruto yang ternyata berada di kamar masing-masing langsung keluar, saat mereka mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. entah mengapa masalah ini malah menjadi seperti ini.

"cukup Naruto kun. cukup." ucap Konan sambil berlari ke arah Naruto. perempuan bersurai biru langit tersebut langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto, saat ia sudah di dekat dengan sang pemuda yang bersimpuh dan hendak bersujud lagi.

"kumohon maafkanlah mereka berdua Hinata chan, Hanabi chan." ucap Shizuka dengan nada selembut mungkin sambil mengelus lengan Hinata dan Hanabi.

"bagaimanapun kau menghakimi tou sanmu, masa lalumu juga takkan berubah." kali ini Yugao yang berucap. "yang telah berlalu memang takkan pernah bisa di ubah meski kau melakukan semua yang kau mampu." lanjut Yugao.

"menyakiti seseorang memang perbuatan yang buruk." kali ini Guren angkat suara. "akan tetapi tidak mau memaafkan kesalahan orang lain, merupakan perbuatan yang lebih buruk. apa lagi kesalahan tersebut sudah lewat bertahun-tahun silam." lanjut Guren menasehati Hinata dan Hanabi yang masih membeku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"lagipula tanpa kasih sayang dari tou san kalian, kalian pasti sudah tidak mungkin berdiri di sini bersama kami semua, Hinata chan, Hanabi chan." Tayuya berucap dengan nada lembut yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. "coba bayangkan bagaimana jika tou san kalian tidak melatih kalian dengan keras ? pasti kalian sudah meninggal sejak dulu. dan juga kalian tidak mungkin menjadi kunoichi sekuat sekarang ini jika bukan karena tou san kalian." lanjut Tayuya panjang lebar dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Hinata dan Hanabi semakin menundukkan kepala mereka saat mendengar nasehat dari 4 kekasih Naruto.

sementara Hiashi dan Ko hanya bisa diam terpaku saat mendengar kalimat para kekasih Naruto barusan. tanpa mereka sadari air mata mereka telah membasahi wajah mereka berdua.

"Hinata chan, Hanabi chan." panggil Konan dengan suara parau karena masih belum berhenti menangis. "kumohon pada kalian untuk memaafkan Tou san kalian dan juga Ko." ucap Konan sambil sesenggukan.

selama ini Hiashi berpikir bahwa semua kekasih Naruto hanyalah wanita murahan yang tinggal se atap dengan rumah Naruto. tapi seketika semua pikiran itu langsung menguap ketika ia medengar penuturan 5 wanita tersebut.

Hinata terlihat berpikir sebentar, setelah itu ia berbisik pada Hanabi. Hanabi hanya menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar bisikan Hinata.

"kami mau memaafkan kalian." ucap Hinata akhirnya setelah Hanabi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hiashi dan Ko langsung menangis bahagia saat mendengar kalimat tersebut meluncur dari mulut Hinata. Naruto yang sedang bersimpuh hanya bisa mengulas senyumnya. sementara para kekasihnya yang lain hanya tersenyum lembut.

"tapi dengan satu syarat." ucap Hanabi yang sedari tadi diam.

"apa syaratnya Hanabi ?" tanya Hiashi sambil mengusap air matanya. sementara Ko hanya melihat Hanabi dengan tatapan penasaran sambil mengusap air matanya.

Naruto dan 5 kekasihnya menatap Hinata dan Hanabi dengan tatapan penasaran.

"syaratnya mudah..." ucap Hinata menggantung. "tou sama harus merestui hubungan kami dengan Naruto kun." lanjut Hanabi.

"TIDAK AKAN !" ucap Hiashi dengan nada keras dan tegas.

semua pasang mata orang-orang disana langsung membesar saat mendengar jawaban Hiashi barusan. tangan Hinata dan Hanabi langsung mengepal erat saat mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENOLAK SYARAT ITU !" ucap Hiashi mempertegas jawabannya.

"eh ?" semua orang kini malah di buat terkejut lagi dengan jawaban Hiashi. mereka semua memandang Hiashi untuk sesaat, sebelum tersenyum. sementara Hinata dan Hanabi melemaskan tangan mereka yang tadinya mengepal.

senyuman bahagia terpatri di wajah dua wanita dengan penutup perban di bagian mata mereka tersebut. Hinata langsung berlari dan memeluk sang ayah. sementara Hanabi di tuntun oleh Shizuka menuju Hiashi dengan perlahan. Hanabi langsung memeluk tubuh tegap sang ayah saat ia sudah berada didepannya.

"arigatou tou sama. arigatou." ucap Hinata dan Hanabi secara bersamaan.

Hiashi hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus surai coklat dan indigo milik Hanabi dan Hinata. "jika itu bisa membuat kalian bahagia, untuk apa aku tidak merestui kalian ?" tanya Hiashi sambil tetap mengelus surai dua anaknya.

"Hokage sa-" "panggil saja aku Naruto Hiashi jii san." Naruto langsung memotong panggilan Hiashi dengan nada sopan dan lembut.

"berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga dan mencintai mereka berdua, Naruto." ucap Hiashi dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "dan juga mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Tou san'." lanjut Hiashi.

"hai'. Tou san." ucap Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "mari semua kita rayakan hari ini." lanjut Naruto bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal ke udara.

"hai'." ucap 7 kekasih Naruto dengan bersemangat pula sambil ikut mengangkat kepalan tangan mereka ke udara. sementara Hiashi dan Ko hanha tersenyum melihat Hanabi dan Hinata yang bersemangat seperti itu.

"oh ya lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Ko san ?" tanya Naruto pada Hiashi. "bukankah dia masih terhitung sebagai suami resmi dari Hinata chan ?" lanjutnya.

"mereka sudah bukan suami istri sejak Hinata mencabut dua byakugannya. para tetua Hyuuga yang lain menganggap Hinata bukan bagian dari klan Hyuuga lagi. jadi dengan kata lain mereka sudah bercerai secara tidak langsung." jawab Hiashi dengan nada yang sudah kembali datar. sementara Ko hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. pemuda tersebut seolah tidak keberatan menerima kenyataan pahit seperti itu.

"oh..." jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

setelah itu mereka memasuki kediaman Naruto untuk merayakan hari ini.

skip time malam hari...

terlihat Naruto berjalan di bawah siraman bulan purnama malam ini. ia berjalan santai menembus aktifitas penduduk desa yang masih lumayan ramai.

tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya karena jaraknya yang memang tidak terlalu jauh. ia langsung memasuki sebuah tempat pengrajin emas di desa Konoha, untuk mengambil pesanannya yang tadi siang.

"konbawa jii san." ucap Naruto saat ia melihat sang pengrajin emas yang usianya mungkin sudah kepala 6 berada di dalam tempat tersebut.

"ah... konbawa Hokage sama." ucap orang tua tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"apakah cincin yang kupesan tadi siang sudah jadi ?" tanya Naruto to the point.

"hai'. cincin yang anda pesan sudah jadi Hokage sama." ucap orang tua tersebut lalu mengeluarkan 7 buah bungkusan kecil berbentuk kotak, lalu diserahkan kepada Naruto.

"arigatou gozaimasu." ucap maaf kan saya sudah bilang kalau saya akan mengalami keterlambatan dalam update. mengambil 7 bungkus kotak kecil tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam pakaiannya. setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"apakah segini cukup ?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepada orang tua tersebut.

"ini sudah lebih dari cukup Hokage sama." ucap orang tua tersebut sambil menerima uang yang disodorkan Naruto.

"baiklah saya pamit undur diri dulu jii san." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"hai'. hati-hati di jalan Hokage sama." ucap orang tua tersebut kepada Naruto. "datang lagi ya." lanjut orang tua tersebut sebelum Naruto keluar dari tempatnya.

Naruto keluar dari tempat pengrajin emas tersebut. tapi Naruto tidak langsung menuju rumahnya melainkan ia menuju gedung hokage. kenapa ? karena ia akan melamar 7 kekasihnya di atas atap gedung hokage (Naruto: "DASAR PHOENIX BLOON, KENAPA READERSNYA DIKASIH TAHU SIH ?! KAN KEJUTANNYA JADI GAGAL !" Phoenix: "oh ya ya..." alah yang ini jangan dianggap ada readers #Phoenix digebukin sama Naruto dan semua chara disini).

"lebih baik aku segera mempersiapkan segalanya secepat mungkin." gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. setelah itu ia langsung menggunakan hirasihinnya untuk pergi menuju atap gedung hokage.

"Kitsune, Puma, Kuma, Tora, Taka !" panggil Naruto kepada 5 anbu kepercayaannya saat ia sudah muncul di atas atap gedung hokage.

"hai' !" ucap 5 anbu yang tadi dipanggil Naruto. mereka langsung muncul di hadapan Naruto menggunakan shunshin mereka dengan posisi berlutut hormat dihadapannya.

Naruto langsung memberikan arahan kepada 5 anbu yang dipanggilnya untuk mendekor atap gedung Hokage dan sekitarnya.

beberapa saat kemudian...

"kalian mengerti ?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada tegas kepada 5 anbu di depannya.

"kami mengerti Hokage sama !" jawab 5 anbu tersebut dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

setelah itu Naruto membuat handseal 'kage bunshin', lalu muncullah 5 bunshin Naruto. "5 kage bunshinku akan membantu kalian membuat dekorasi yang aku minta. sekarang bubar !" ucap Naruto memberi perintah

"hai' !" ucap 5 anbu tersebut dan langsung berpencar mengambil posisi masing-masing. sementara 5 bunshin Naruto langsung membantu 5 anbu tersebut.

Naruto langsung meninggalkan atap gedung hokage menuju kediamannya menggunakan hirashinnya.

"tadaima." ucap Naruto yang langsung muncul di depan pintu rumahnya dan langsung membuka pintu.

"okaerinasai." jawab 7 kekasih Naruto yang saat ini sedang mempersiapkan makan malam.

"kau dari mana saja Naruto kun ?" tanya Konan yang meninggalkan ruang makan untuk menghampiri Naruto.

"hanya jalan-jalan saja." jawab Naruto berbohong.

"mari kita makan malam dulu Naruto kun." ajak Konan sambil menarik tangan Naruto. "semuanya sudah menunggumu." lanjut Konan.

"hah ? kukira kalian sudah makan malam tanpaku." ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"tentu saja tidak Naruto kun." jawab Konan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "kami semua menunggu Naruto kun pulang untuk makan malam bersama." lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"baiklah." jawab Naruto yang masih diseret Konan. "tapi sebelum itu aku harus ke kamarku dulu. aku mau mengambil sesuatu." ucap Naruto yang memang ingin ke kamarnya untuk menaruh 7 bungkusan cincin yang akan ia gunakan untuk melamar para kekasihnya malam ini.

"baiklah." ucap Konan sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto yang ia seret. "tapi jangan lama-lama, karena kami semua sudah lapar." lanjut Konan sebelum berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

sesampainya dikamar, Naruto langsung menaruh 7 cincin yang dibungkus rapi tersebut ke sebuah laci di kamarnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

"kau darimana saja Naruto kun ?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada tidak sabar saat melihat Naruto muncul di depan ruang makan. sepertinya wanita ini sudah sangat bosan menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"di jalan tadi aku bertemu bidadari yang menyesatkanku di-" "jalan yang bernama kehidupan." ucapan Naruto dipotong cepat oleh 5 kekasihnya yang sudah sangat hafal dengan alasan Naruto. sementara Hinata dan Hanabi hanya bisa sweetdrop saat mendengar alasan tersebut.

Naruto hanya cengengesan saat ucapannya dipotong oleh 5 kekasihnya.

"baiklah ayo langsung makan." ucap Naruto dengan nada semangat.

"itadakimasu." ucap semua orang disana sebelum menyantap hidangan di atas meja makan.

Naruto terus memasang senyum selama makan malam berlangsung.

setelah makan malam selesai Naruto langsung memasuki kamarnya lagi dengan langkah agak tergesa-gesa.

"minna kalian berdandanlah yang cantik. kita akan mendatangi sebuah acara yang penting." ucap Naruto sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Naruto sendiri langsung mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin. sementara 7 kekasih Naruto langsung bersiap di kamar masing-masing saat mereka sudah selesai membereskan ruang makan.

beberapa saat kemudian...

mereka semua sudah siap dengan penampilan masing-masing. para kekasih Naruto terlihat sangat cantik dengan make up dan gaun yang mereka kenakan saat ini. kini mereka sedang menunggu Naruto di ruang keluarga.

sebagian dari mereka merasa de javu dengan hal ini. mereka mencoba menerka apa yang Naruto rencanakan untuk mereka saat ini.

sementara Naruto memakai pakaian terbaiknya. setelah dirasa siap, ia mengambil semua bungkusan yang ia taruh di laci kamarnya. tetapi sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, Naruto menggunakan hirashinnya menuju atap gedung hokage dan menaruh 7 bungkusan tersebut di atas sebuah meja yang berada di tengah atap gedung hokage. meja tersebut merupakan salah satu dari dekorasi yang telah selesai di kerjakan oleh 5 anbu dan 5 bunshinnya. setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya menggunakan cara yang sama seperti dia keluar barusan. Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga tempat para kekasihnya menunggu.

"apa kalian semua sudah siap untuk pergi ?" tanya Naruto pada 7 kekasihnya.

"hai' Naruto kun." jawab Guren, Shizuka, Tayuya, dan Hanabi. sementara Konan, Yugao dan Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"baiklah mari berangkat." ucap Naruto semangat sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"apa kita akan jalan kaki Naruto kun ?" tanya Guren kepada Naruto. "kenapa kau tidak gunakan hiraishinmu seperti biasanya ?" lanjut Guren bertanya.

"iya kita jalan kaki saja Guren chan. lagipula jarak tempatnya tidak begitu jauh kog." jawab Naruto yang sudah berada di luar.

semua kekasih Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan keluar rumah (kecuali Hanabi yang mesti dituntun).

semua kekasih Naruto memandang sekitar dengan pandangan bingung. karena malam ini sangat sunyi bahkan terlalu sunyi. biasanya terlihat 1 atau 2 orang warga yang berjalan di sekitar, tapi malam ini terlihat sangat berbeda.

"tidak biasanya desa ini sepi sekali, padahal waktu baru menujukkan jam 9 malam." gumam Konan.

"tidak Konan chan." ucap Hinata yang mendengar gumaman Konan barusan. "aku mendengar beberapa derap langkah kaki di sekitar kita sejak awal kita keluar dari rumah Naruto kun." lanjut Hinata menjelaskan.

"apakah mereka musuh ?" tanya Tayuya sambil meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"kurasa bukan." jawab Hinata. "karena langkah mereka terdengar menjauh. mereka mengikut kita hanya beberapa saat saja." lanjut Hinata menjelaskan situasi di sekitarnya.

sementara Naruto yang berjalan paling depan hanya senyam-senyum sendiri.

beberapa saat berjalan...

"kita sudah sampai." ucap Naruto saat mereka telah sampai di depan gedung hokage yang gelap gulita.

"hah ?" 7 kekasih Naruto hanya bingung saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuannya.

"apa maksudnya ini Naruto kun ?" tanya Yugao dengan nada bingung.

"kalian akan tahu nanti." ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. "temui aku di atap gedung minna." ucap Naruto yang ternyata sudah ada di atas atap gedung hokage.

sementara 7 kekasih Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu mereka, lalu mulai melangkah menuju asal suara Naruto yang berada di atap gedung hokage.

tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di atas atap gedung hokage.

disana telah berdiri 7 bunshin Naruto yang merobek bungkusannya yang dibawa Naruto tadi. kini terlihat 7 bunshin Naruto memgang sebuah kotak berwarna merah di tangan kanan masing-masing. sementara Naruto berdiri menyandar pada pagar kecil di tepi atap hokage.

plok

Naruto yang menyandar pada pagar besi atap menepukkan tangannya sekali, lalu 7 bunshin Naruto berjalan ke arah 7 kekasih Naruto dan berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Konan chan, Yugao chan, Tayuya chan, Shizuka chan, Guren chan, Hinata chan, dan Hanabi chan..." panggil Naruto yang asli sambil berjalan ke depan, lalu berhenti tepat dibelakang para bunshin Naruto yang sedang berlutut dihadapan para kekasihnya. "...maukah kalian menemani hidupku dalam susah dan senang selamanya ?" lanjut Naruto setelah mengambil nafas agak panjang.

tepat saat Naruto berhenti berkata, para bunshin Naruto membuka kotak di tangan mereka secara bersamaan. di dalam kotak tersebut terlihat sebuah cincin dengan yang bermotif sama tapi dengan hiasan permata yang berbeda di tengah cincin. hal itu terlihat karena bulan yang sedang penuh malam ini.

cincin yang disodorkan dihadapan Konan memiliki permata berwarna biru cerah di tengah cincinnya. cincin yang disodorkan ke Yugao memiliki permata berwarna ungu agak gelap ditengahnya. sementara Tayuya berwarna merah cerah seperti merah muda. lalu Shizuka berwarna hijau terang. Guren berwarna merah delima. Hinata dan Hanabi berwarna lavender.

"maukah kalian 'menikah' denganku ?" tanya ulang Naruto kepada para kekasihnya yang terkejut. ia juga menekankan kata 'menikah' dalam ucapannya barusan.

para kekasih Naruto saling berbisik sebenta. setelah itu mereka menganggukkan kepala bersamaan.

"kami tidak mau Naruto kun." ucap Konan mewakili para wanita yang lain.

tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Naruto langsung jatuh berlutut. matanya yang awalnya cerah langsung redup saat mendengar jawaban dari Konan barusan.

"kami tidak mau menolak permintaanmu." ucap Konan sambil berjalan melewati salah satu bunshin Naruto, lalu memeluk pemuda yang tengah berlutut tersebut.

mata Naruto yang awalnya redup langsung kemabali di isi dengan cahaya kehidupan lagi. wajah tampannya dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang tak bisa ia ucapkan.

setelah itu 6 kekasih Naruto mengikuti langkah Konan untuk memeluk Naruto.

"MINNA SEKARANG !" teriak Naruto secara tiba-tiba. hal tersebut membuat para kekasihnya tuli sebentar.

tapi mereka membatalkan niat masing-masing yang akan memarahi Naruto saat mata mereka menatap ke arah desa dibawahnya.

tepat setelah berucap demikian, desa Konoha yang awalnya gelap gulita langsung terlihat terang. cahaya teramg tersebut berasal dari puluhan, bukan melainkan ratusan lampion yang tiba-tiba menyala disana. lampion-lampion tersebut jika dilihat dari tempat mereka berdiri akan membentuk kanji 'ai' yang sangat besar.

"in-indah sekali Naruto kun." ucap Shizuka yang takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. sementara kekasih Naruto yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. dia langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di depan mata Hinata dan Hanabi yang memakai perban secara bergantian.

"Naruto kun apa yang kau-" "aku mempersembahkan hal ini untuk kalian semua. aku akan sangat sedih jika kalian menolak ini untuk yang kedua kalinya." ucapan Hinata langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

Hinata dan Hanabi langsung diam dan menerima sentuhan kedua tangan Naruto di depan perban penutup mata mereka.

setelah itu Naruto membuka perban yang menutup mata Hinata dan Hanabi. Hinata dan Hanabi langsung membuka mata mereka untuk melihat keindahan desa Konoha di bawah.

"su-sugoi." ucap Hinata dengan nada kagum.

"aishiteru minna." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk berdiri di antara para kekasihnya.

"aishiteru yo, Naruto kun." ucap semua wanita disana lalu memeluk Naruto hingga membuat sang pemuda terjatuh.

dan mulai saat itu juga, Naruto dan 7 kekasihnya telah terikat dengan sebuah hubungan resmi yang hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh Kami sama.

mereka semua melewati malam tersebut dengan kebahagiaan di wajah masing-masing.

 **THE END**

mind to R and R minna ?

maaf minna jika masih banyak typos bertebaran, gaje, ooc, dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

"see you in another fanfic minna."


	18. Epilogue part 1

**Epilogue Part 1**

warn: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for language and lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita mungkin agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

don't like don't read.

The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

Hinata: 22 tahun

Hanabi: 17 tahun

WARNING: Epiligue ini berisi full lemon super panjang. Jadi buat yang di bawah umur atau yang tidak suka lemon scene, disarankan untuk tidak membacanya.

 **Let the story begin from now...**

Naruto terlihat tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah bahagia para calon istrinya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar dengan aura seram yang berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman mereka.

"MINNA SAATNYA BERPESTA !" Teriak Naruto dengan suara yang lantang ke arah desa.

Desa Konoha yang awalnya gelap gulita dan hening tersebut, seketika langsung menjadi ramai oleh penduduk desa dan para Shinobi setelah teriakan Naruto barusan.

Semua warga dan shinobi desa Konoha terlihat merayakan malam membahagiakan ini dengan suka cita. Mereka terlihat sangat senang gembira sekali.

Sementara para calon istri Naruto sedang berbisik-bisik di belakang Naruto. Mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu setelah pesta ini selesai.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Pesta lamaran Naruto kepada 7 kekasihnya berakhir saat tengah malam. Tapi Naruto dan para calon istrinya belum juga beranjak dari atap gedung Hokage.

7 bunshin Naruto sudah menghilang sejak para calon istri Naruto menerima lamarannya.

"Ayo minna mari kita pulang !" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bersemangat.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia merasakan seluruh sendi tubuhnya menjadi kaku secara tiba-tiba.

'Ada apa dengan tubuhku ? Kenapa seluruh tubuhku menjadi kaku seperti ini ?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto kun, meskipun kau akan menjadi suami kami..." Ucap Konan menggantung dengan senyuman manis sambil menyingkirkan tangannya yang menempel pada punggung Naruto. Setelah itu terlihat di punggung Naruto sebuah kertas fuin yang menyebabkan tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku mendadak.

"...Kami akan tetap berada di atas." Ucap 6 calon istri Naruto yang lain dengan senyuman manis di wajah mereka.

 _Glek_

Naruto langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendengar hal itu.

'Sialan ! Kukira keadaan akan berbalik saat aku menjadi suami mereka. Ternyata masih sama saja.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati sambil nangis ala anime dalam dunia nyata. 'Betapa beruntungnya nasibku. Terima kasih Kami sama sialan !' Lanjut Naruto masih dalam hati dengan nada menyindir.

"Naruto kun tidak baik lho menghina Kami sama." Ucap Hanabi sambil tersenyum manis. Ternyata kemampuan Hanabi untuk mendengar isi hati orang lain tidaklah luntur setelah prnglihatannya kembali.

'Arigatou atas peringatannya Hanabi.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan nada dongkol. Naruto berucap dalan hati karena mulutnyapun juga menjadi kaku.

"Hm..." Gumam Hanabi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman manis yang masih senantiasa di wajah cantiknya.

Setelah itu Yugao dan Guren langsung menyeret tubuh Naruto yang menjadi kaku menuju kediaman megahnya. Sementara para wanita yang lain berjalan santai menuju kediaman Naruto.

Beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman megah Naruto.

Dengan cekatan Hinata langsung membuka pintu rumah megah Naruto. Wajah para kekasih Naruto sudah memerah karena semakin tidak sabar untuk segera melampiaskan gejolak mereka.

Ternyata ini yang mereka rencanakan...

Guren dan Yugao langsung menyeret Naruto menuju kamar sang pemuda. Sementara para kekasihnya menyusul di belakang mereka. Shizuka berjalan paling belakang karena ia harus menutup dan mengunci pintu depan rumah megah Naruto.

Guren dan Yugao langsung menghempaskan tubuh kaku Naruto ke atas kasur king size milik sang pemuda. Dan setelah itu mereka langsung melepaskan gaun yang mereka kenakan masing-masing.

 _Glek_

Sekali lagi Naruto harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat pandangannya memandang suguhan dihadapannya. Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kali buatnya, entah kenapa Naruto selalu menelan ludahnya saat mekihat tubuh para calon istrinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hanabi dan Hinata langsung melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto tepat setelah Konan melepaskan fuinnya yang menempel di punggung Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya sudah bisa bergerak kembali, langsung berusaha memberontak. Tapi...

 _KREKK_

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH..." Mulut Naruto langsung merintih kesakitan dan gerakan memberontaknya seketika berhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Shizuka mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan kuat dari luar celana panjang yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Jangan kira kami tidak memperkirakan hal in akan terjadi, Naruto kun." Ucap Shizuka dengan nada manis tanpa melonggarkan cengkramannya pada penis Naruto yang masih tertutup celana.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur Naruto kun." Ucap Yugao dengan nada manisnya.

"Atau kau akan menyesal." Lanjut Guren dengan nada angker.

"A-aku tidak akan me-mencoba untuk ka-kabur kog." Ucap Naruto tergagap sambil berkeringat dingin.

Setelah itu Shizuka melepaskan cengkramannya pada penis Naruto.

Setelah Naruto sudah telanjang bulat, para calon istri Naruto mulai merangkak naik ke kasur king sizenya dan mendekati Naruto yang hanya bisa diam membeku (kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang tadi melepaskan pakaian Naruto).

"Rasanya kurang seru jika kita langsung menyantap Naruto kun." Ucap Tayuya memberi usulan.

Usulan dari Tayuya barusan membuat gerakan para calon istri Naruto berhenti. Mereka langsung melihat Tayuya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Yuya chan ?" Tanya Hinata yang bingung dengan ucapan Tayuya.

"Yugao Chan kemari sebentar." Bukannya menjawab Pertanyaan Hinata, Tayuya malah memanggil Yugao sambil memberi isyarat kepada wanita bersurai ungu tersebut untuk mendekat.

Yugao hanya menurut saja. Ia lalu mendekat ke arah Tayuya. Setelah itu Tayuya berbisik kepada Yugao tentang idenya. Sang wanita bersurai ungu tersebut langsung tersenyum manis saat mendengar ide Tayuya barusan.

"Hm... Idemu bagus juga Yuya chan." Ucap Yugao sambil terus tersenyum manis. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kamar Naruto. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Konan.

Naruto merasakan firasat buruk merayapi hatinya. Sementara para calon istri Naruto yang lain saling berpandangan, kecuali Tayuya yang masih tersenyum manis.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yugao kembali dengan membawa dua strap on di tangan kanannya.

"Hinata Chan, Hanabi chan~" Panggil Yugao dengan nada sangat manis.

Para calon istri Naruto langsung tersenyum manis seperti Yugao dan Tayuya saat pandangan mereka melihat 2 benda yang dibawa Yugao (kecuali Hinata dan Hanabi yang merasakan firasat buruk).

'Ke-kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak ya ?' Ucap Hinata dan Hanabi dalam hati mereka secara bersamaan.

Sementara mata Naruto langsung melotot saat melihat benda yang berada di tangan kanan Yugao.

"Yugao chan, kau tidak berniat menggunakan itu untuk menusuk lubangku kan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada takut. Ia juga menekankan kata menusuk lubangku.

"Ini bukan untukmu Naruto kun." Jawab Yugao masih dengan nada manisnya.

"La-lalu kau mau berbuat apa dengan benda itu ?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kami punya rencana lebih baik buatmu." Ucap Yugao sambil melemparkan salah satu strap on yang ia pegang ke arah Tayuya.

Tayuya langsung menangkap strap on lemparan Yugao dengan sempurna, setelah itu ia langsung mengenakan benda tersebut.

Naruto yang sedang tidak waspada langsung diserang oleh Konan. Bibir Naruto dilumat habis-habisan oleh Konan. Sementara Shizuka dan Guren mulai menggigit lembut dan menjilati nipple sang Korban.

Yugao mulai berjalan mendekati Hinata, sementara Tayuya merangkak mendekati Hanabi.

"Kalian bersiaplah untuk kami manjakan." Bisik Tayuya pada telinga Hanabi.

"Emmmhhhhhhh~" Hanabi yang masih merinding karena bisikan Tayuya barusan langsung dibuat mengerang saat telinganya diraup oleh bibir Tayuya.

"Aaahhhh~ Yu-Yugao chan, ap-apa yang kau lakukan ? Aaahhhhh~" Tanya Hinata di antara desahannya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Yugao meraup salah satu putingnya dan memainkan puting yang lain menggunakan tangannya.

Telinga Naruto yang medengar desahan dua wanita Hyuuga tersebut langsung terasa memanas. Gejolak dalam dirinya memuncak secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan nafasnya mulai terdengar memburu.

Setelah puas melumat bibir Naruto, Konan mengalihkan mulutnya untuk menjelajahi inchi demi inchi leher Naruto.

"Arrgggghhhh~ Ahhhhhh~ Aaaahhhhh~" Konan menggigit lembut, lalu menghisap daerah yang ia gigit, setelah itu ia menjilati daerah tersebut hingga meninggalkan bekas merah atau yang lebih sering disebut kissmark.

"Aahhhh~ Minnnaaaahhh~ Aaahhhhhh~" Lidah Naruto terasa sulit digerakkan untuk mengeluarkan protesan. Penisnya yang sejak tadi masih berpikiran sama dengannya mulai berkhianat. Alat kelamin tersebut mulai berdiri perlahan-lahan hingga akhirnya menegang sempurna.

Desahan Naruto barusan malah semakin membuat para calon istrinya semakin bersemangat dalam memperkosanya.

"Aahhhhh~ YU-YUGAO CHAAANNNN~" Hinata melenguh sambil memanggil nama Yugao saat wanita bersurai indigi tersebut mulai mencapai klimaks pertamanya akibat tangan nakal Yugao yang terus memainkan klitorisnya.

"Ahhhhhh~ Yu-Yuya chaaaaannn~ Ku-kumohon masukkaaaann~" Hanabi memohon sambil mendesah saat Tayuya terus menggesekkan ujung strap onnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Memohonlah sekali lagi Hanabi Chan~" Ucap Tayuya dengan nada erotis.

"Yuya chaaaannnn~ Ku-Kumohon masukkan benda itu uhhhhh~" Ucap Hanabi memohon. "Ak-Aku sudah tidak tahaaaannn aahhhh~" Lanjut Hanabi yang sepertinya mulai tidak tahan dengan perlakuan yang ia terima.

"Baiklah." Ucap Tayuya akhirnya setelah ia mendengar permohonan Hanabi barusan.

Naruto semakin kuwalahan, akal sehatnya sudah mulai hilang dan digantikan dengan nafsu. Ia merasakan penisnya sedang di arahkan untuk memasuki lubang yang hangat.

Ternyata Penis Naruto yang sudab tegang tersebut sedang diarahkan Guren menuju vaginanya.

 _Blesss_

"Aahhhhhhh~" Guren langsung meghentakkan pinggangnya dengan sekali hentakan untuk memasukkan seluruh penis Naruto.

"Aahhhhhhhh~" Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Guren memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan. Tapi ia ikutan mendesah saat ia merasakan penisnya dipijat oleh otot vagina Guren.

Guren langsung memompa penis Naruto dengan sangat cepat. Sementara Shizuka mulai membuat kissmark di dada Naruto dan Konan menggigit dan menjilati nipple Naruto.

Naruto semakin kewalahan menghadapi semua yang tubuhnya terima. Belum lagi telinganya yang mendengar desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari mulut Hinata dan Hanabi yang saat ini vagina mereka tengah disodok menggunakan strap on oleh Yugao dan Tayuya.

Mental Naruto benar-benar di guncang kali ini. Tangannya meremas seprei kasurnya yang awalnya rapi hingga kusut dan tidak beraturan. Para calon istrinya benar-benar menyiksa mentalnya dengan kenikmatan dunia.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Aaahhhhh~ Aaahhhhhhh~ Aaahhhhhhh~ AAAAHHHHHHH~" "Aaahhhhh~ Aaahhhhhhh~ Aaahhhhhhh~ AAAAHHHHHHH~" "Aaahhhhh~ Aaahhhhhhh~ Aaahhhhhhh~ AAAAHHHHHHH~" Terdengar 3 lenguhan yang saling bersahutan di kamar Naruto yang luas tersebut. 3 Lenguhan tersebut berasal dari Guren, Hinata, dan Hanabi yang telah mencapai klimaks mereka. Vagina mereka menjepit dengan kuat sambik mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka ke benda yang membuat mereka mencapai klimaks.

Guren langsung mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari dalam vaginanya. Setelah itu ia menyingkir dari tempatnya untuk memberi kesempatan pada yang lain.

Sementara Yugao dan Tayuya masih asyik menyodok vagina Hinata dan Hanabi. Sepertinya mereka belum puas melakukan aktifitas mereka.

"Cu-cukup Yugao Chan Aaahhhhh~ A-Aku Aahhhhh~ Su-sudah lelaaaaahhhh~ Aahhhhhh~" Ucap Hinata sambil mendesah. Sepertinya ia sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Be-belum Hinata chan~ A-aku masih aaahhhhhh~ Be-belum men-mencapai klimaks Aaahhhhhhh~" Jawab Yugao sambil mendesah. "Ughhhh~ Va-vaginamu sa-sangat sem-Aaahhhh~ Sempit sekali Hi-Hinata Channnn aahhhhh~" Lanjut Yugao meracau tidak karuan.

Sementara Tayuya berpindah ke depan wajah Hanabi yang sudah kelelahan. Ia langsung memasukkan seluruh strap on yang ia kenakan kedalam mulut Hanabi.

Mata Hanabi langsung membalik saat strap on tersebut menerobos kerongkongannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin memberontak, tapi badannya sudah terlalu lemas untuk melakukan gerakan kecil sekalipun. Jadi ia hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

Naruto yang mendengar racauan Yugao semakin merasa semakin gila. Penisnya bergerak-gerak minta dimanjakan lagi.

Shizuka yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum manis. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya membuat kissmark, lalu ia memposisikan vaginanya di atas penis Naruto yang masih tegang lalu melesakkan penis tersebut kedalam vaginanya dengan sekali hentakan seperti Guren.

"Aaahhhhhh~" Shizuka langsung mendesah nikmat saat vaginanya merasakan penis Naruto di dalamnya.

Sementara Naruto menutup mata dan memgeratkan giginya dengan kuat. Kali ini dia tidak mau mendesah. Tangannha semakin erat mencengkram seprei kasurnya yang sudah tidak beraturan.

"Jilat Naruto kun." Ucap Konan memposisikan vaginanya di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang memang sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya langsung menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati vagina Konan yang sudah basah.

"Aaahhhhhh~" Konan mendesah sambil menekan kepala kuning Naruto dan mengarahkannya pada vaginanya.

Shizuka memompa penis Naruto dari perlahan hingga semakin cepat. Tidak seperti Guren yang langsung dengan gerakan cepat.

Lidah Naruto terus menjilat vagina Konan. Ketika Naruto berhenti menjilat, Konan langsung menekan kepala Naruto ke arah vaginanya lalu menjepitnya sehingga membuat sang pemuda kesulitan bernafas. Jadi Naruto menjilati vagina Konan dengan sedikit terpaksa.

"Aaahhhh~ Ahhhhh~ Aaahhhhh~ AAAHHHHHH~" Tidak lama setelah itu Hinata melenguh lagi. Kali ini ia mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Vaginanya menjepit kuat strap on Yugao saat ia menumpahkan semua cairan cintanya.

"AAAHHHHHH~" Selang beberapa detik Yugao ikut melenguh. Kali ini ia sudah tidak tahan dengan jepitan vagina Hinata. Ia juga langsung mengeluarkan cairan cintanya kedalam vagina Hinata melalui lubang di strap on miliknya.

"Aaahhhhh~ Aaahhhhh~ Aaahhhh~ AAAAAAAHHH~" Tidak berselang lama, Tayuya juga mencapai puncaknya. Ia menekan kepala Hanabi ke arahnya saat mengeluarkan semua cairan cintanya kedalam tenggorokan Hanabi.

"HMMMPPPPPHHH HMMMPPPPHHH !" Hanabi bergumam tidak jelas sebagai isyarat bahwa Tayuya menusuk kerongkongannya terlalu dalam. Dan secara otomatis semua cairan cinta Tayuya masuk kedalam kerongkongan Hanabi.

Setelah menekan kepala Hanabi cukup lama, akhirnya Tayuya melepaskan kepala bersurai coklat milik Hanabi.

"UHUK-UHUK..." Hanabi langsung terbatuk saat Tayuya sudah mengeluarkan strap on yang ia kenakan dari mulut wanita muda bersurai coklat tersebut.

Sementara itu Shizuka semakin bersemangat memompa penis Naruto. Konan pun juga masih mendesah kenikmatan saat vaginanya masih dijilati Naruto.

Hingga.

"Aaahhhhh~ Aaaahhhh~ Aaahhhhh~ AAAHHHHH~" Shizuka langsung melenguh saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Otot vaginanya mengejang dan mengetat saat ia menumpahkan cairannya.

"HMMMPPPPPHHHH !" Naruto yang merasakan Vagina Shizuka menegang langsung tidak tahan. Sang pemuda melenguh tertahan saat Ia mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam vagina Shizuka.

"Aaaahhhhh~ Aaahhhh~ AAAHHHHHH~" Konan juga ikut mendesah saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Kepala bersurai birunya langsung mendongak ke atas saat ia mengeluarkan cairannya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto secara refleks langsung meminum habis semua cairan cnta Konan.

"Uaaahhhh... Hah...Hah...Hah..." Naruto langsung mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan saat Konan menjauhkan vaginanya dari wajahnya.

"Naruto jangan lupakan kami." Ucap Yugao dan Tayuya bersamaan. Strap on yang mereka kenakan sudah lepas dari pinggang mereka.

 _Glek_

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia berpikir bahwa Tayuya dam Yugao sudah cukup puas.

"Cu-cukup untuk malam ini Hah...Hah..." Ucap Naruto dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. "A-Aku sudah lelah Hah...Hah..." Lanjutnya.

"Ja-jadi Naruto kun-hiks tidak menyayangi kami-hiks ya ?" Tanya Tayuya sambil nangis bombay.

Yugao juga ikut-ikutan nangis bombay seperti Tayuya.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto menjadi tidak tega. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya diperkosa lagi oleh dua wanita tersebut.

Keesokan paginya...

Naruto benar-benar dibuat tidak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa menyesali keputusannya saat ia mengijinkan Yugao dan Tayuya memperkosa dirinya. Mereka membuatnya klimaks hingga 3 kali. Dan hasilnya kini ia tidak bisa bangun daru tempat tidurnya.

"Hah... Kami sama kukira nasibku akan berubah jika aku melamar mereka." Gumamnya perlahan sambil melihat 7 calon istrinya yang masih tertidur di sekitarnya. 'TAPI KENAPA AKU MASIH HARUS DIBAWAH ?!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

 **EPILOGUE PART 1** **END**

mind to R and R minna ?

maaf minna jika masih banyak typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, ooc, dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

Dan sedikit bocoran: Epilogue selanjutnya mungkin agak sedikt bertema kesedihan. Karena di epilogue part 2 akan menceritakan tentang perasaan Guren dan Tayuya setelah mengetahui kematian Orochimaru. Setting waktunya adalah 3 hari setelah mereka tinggal bersama Naruto.

Maaf jika Phoenix masih belum tahu kapan mau publish epilogue part 2 nya dan seterusnya.

Tapi mohon reviewnya minna karena review kalian membuat saya bersemangat dalam menulis.

Dan jangan lewatkan juga fic Phoenix yang lain yang dari fandom Boboiboy (Jika kalian tertarik).

Ok I think that's enough and...

"see you in another Epilogue of WHMB minna."


	19. Epilogue part 2

**Epilogue Part** **2**

WARN: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

Don't like, don't read.

The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

 **Warning: Di dalam epilogue ini akan ada adegan kekerasan yang sangat kejam kepada Tayuya yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.**

 **Let the story begin...**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha...

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik sedang berjalan sendirian dengan langkah santai untuk menembus keramaian aktifitas penduduk desa Konoha. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan haori bertuliskan 'sichidaime' di punggungnya yang melambangkan identitasnya sebagai hokage ke 7. Ia berjalan sambil membawa sebuket bunga dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda tersebut tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah melamar 7 kekasihnya, Naruto melaksanakan pernikahannya 2 minggu setelahnya. Pesta yang ia adakan tidak tanggung-tanggung. Hampir semua orang penting di seluruh negara ia undang untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahannya dengan 7 mempelainya. Pesta pernikahannya berlangsung selama 3 hari 3 malam. Dan itu sudah terjadi beberapa bulan silam. Saat ini 7 istri Naruto sedang mengandung anaknya. Dan tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Selama perjalanannya menuju tujuannya, pemuda tersebut terus mendapat sapaan ramah dari semua penduduk desa yang sempat berpapasan atau kebetulan melihatnya berjalan menembus keramaian. Naruto hanya tersenyum ramah untuk membalas semua sapaan ramah tersebut sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, saat ini suasana hati Naruto sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Beberapa saat berjalan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang masuk bertuliskan 'pemakaman desa Konoha'.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya kembali menyusuri tempat yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya tersebut. Beberapa saat berjalan memasuki pemakaman, akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi dua orang istrinya. Batu nisan tersebut bertuliskan nama seseorang yang dulu pernah membantunya memecahkan misteri apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya yang tidak lain adalah Orochimaru.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menekuk satu lutunya lalu menaruh buket bunga yang ia bawa di depan batu nisan dihadapannya. Setelah itu ia berdo'a sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mungkin para readers banyak yang bertanya 'Mengapa Naruto hanya berjalan sendirian dan tidak bersama Tayuya atau Guren yang dulu pernah bersama Orochimaru?'. Alasan Naruto tidak mengajak Tayuya dan Guren adalah karena ia tidak mau membuat dua istrinya tersebut kembali bersedih saat mereka melihat makam Orochimaru. Dan kata Sakura tekanan mental yang diterima Guren atau Tayuya saat mereka sedih bisa berakibat buruk pada kandungan mereka. Maka dari itu Naruto selalu datang ke pemakaman Orochimaru sendirian.

Naruto sendiri datang ke makam Orochimaru tiap sebulan sekali. Ia selalu datang sambil membawa sebuket bunga seperti sekarang dan berdo'a untuk sang sannin ular tersebut. Beberapa saat berdo'a akhirnya Naruto membuka kembali membuka matanya.

"Orochimaru san..." Ucap Naruto sambil menyentuh batu nisan di depannya.

Setelah Memanggil nama sang sannin ular, Naruto kembali diam sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya dan mengibarkan haori yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana Orochimaru san ?" Tanya Naruto pada batu nisan di depannya. "Oh ya, aku membawa kabar baik untukmu, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah dari dua anak angkatmu. Dan yang pasti sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang kakek." Lanjut Naruto sambil terkikik sendiri saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika cucumu mengetahui wajahmu nanti Orochimaru san." Ucap Naruto masih diselingi kikikannya. Setelah itu Naruto berbicara kesana-kemari dengan batu nisan dihadapannya.

Setelah beberapa saat berbicara dengan batu nisan dihadapannya, Naruto berpamitan pada batu nisan tersebut setelah itu ia berlalu meninggalkan pemakaman untuk berangkat ke kantor hokage tempatnya bekerja.

Selama perjalanannya menuju kantor hokage ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ingatannya masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah sedih dari dua istrinya saat mereka mengetahui kematian sang sannin ular yang baru saja ia kunjungi makamnya.

Beberapa saat berjalan, Naruto akhirnya sampai di depan gedung hokage. Ia langsung memasuki gedung di hadapannya tersebut dan langsung menuju kantor tempatnya bekerja. Setelah itu ia langsung duduk di kursi kerjanya dan mengerjakan semua dokumen yang sudah menunggunya untuk dikerjakan.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit capek. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat para penduduk desa yang sedang bersantai dan bercengkrama diselingi candaan. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini. Setelah puas melihat pemandangan desa yang ia pimpin, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kantor tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

'Ternyata sudah jam istirahat makan siang ya...' Ucap Naruto dalam hati saat pandanganyya melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12.34 waktu setempat. Setelah itu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada desa yang sedang ia pimpin saat ini.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk." Ucap Naruto saat ia mendengar suara pintu kantornya diketuk seseorang. Ia berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari desa dibawahnya.

 _Cklek_

Setelah mendapat izin dari Naruto, seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi langsung membuka pintu kantor Hokage. Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah pucat berwajah manis sedang berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang membelakanginya sambil membawa sebuah bento dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menaruh bento yang ia bawa di atas meja kerja Naruto setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto yang masih saja membelakanginya. Perempuan tersebut tidak lain adalah Tayuya, salah satu dari 7 istri Naruto.

"Naruto kun, makanlah dulu..." Ucap Tayuya sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto yang mendengar suara Tayuya langsung membalikkan badannya dan memasang senyuman terbaiknya untuk wanita cantik dihadapannya saat ini. "Hai' Yuya chan." Jawab Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengambil bento yang telah dibawakan oleh Tayuya dan segera membuka bento tersebut.

"Baiklah Naruto kun, aku langsung pulang dulu." Pamit Tayuya pada Naruto yang hendak mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

"Apa kau tidak menemaniku makan siang dulu Yuya chan ?" Tanya Naruto pada Tayuya yang sudah hendak berlalu dari kantornya.

"Maaf Naruto kun sebenarnya aku ingin menemanimu, tapi Guren chan sedang menungguku di luar." Ucap Tayuya memberi alasan.

Owh..." Ucap Naruto singkat. "Kalau begitu hati-hati ya Yuya chan." Ucap Naruto pada Tayuya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu keluar kantornya.

"Hai'." Jawab Tayuya sambil berlalu dari kantor hokage.

Setelah Tayuya pergi, Naruto tidak langsung memakan bento yang dibawakan Tayuya. Entah kenapa nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menguap saat ia melihat wajah Tayuya. Hatinya kembali merasa bersalah karena dulu sempat menyembunyikkan kebenaran dari wanita yang sekarang menjadi istrinya. Meskipun akhirnya ia juga yang membawakan berita duka tentang kematian Orochimaru pada Tayuya dan Guren saat itu.

Ingatannya kembali mengingat wajah sedih Tayuya dan Guren saat ia memberitahukan berita duka tersebut kepada dua wanita yang kini menjadi istrinya beberapa waktu yang lalu...

 **Flashback Start...**

3 hari setelah kedatangan Guren dalam kehidupan Naruto...

Saat itu Naruto sering terlihat gelisah sendiri saat berhadapan dengan Tayuya atau Guren. Para kekasih Naruto yang mengetahui tingkah tidak biasa dari Naruto mulai mencoba berbagai cara untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran sang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut. Mulai dari bertanya hingga menyiksanya di atas ranjang. Tapi semua itu tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Yang ada pemuda tersebut malah terkesan semakin menutup dirinya dari mereka.

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, Naruto langsung meninggalkan kediamannya pagi-pagi sekali untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage. Ia beralasan ada sebuah dokumen penting yang harus segera ia kerjakan.

Setelah kepergian Naruto Konan, Yugao, Tayuya, Shizuka, dan Guren berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto hingga ia terus terlihat gelisah akhir-akhir ini.

"Konan chan apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto kun ?" Tanya Tayuya pada Konan. "Aku merasa dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita." Lanjutnya berucap.

Konan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Tayuya barusan. Setelah itu Tayuya menolehkan kepalanya pada Yugao dan Shizuka dengan pandangan yang seolah bertanya hal yang sama. Yugao dan Tayuya yang mengerti maksud pandangan Tayuya pada mereka juga ikut menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Sementara Guren memegang dagunya menggunakan kedua jarinya tanda bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa Naruto kun juga terlihat gelisah ketika bersama kalian bertiga ?" Kali ini Guren yang membuka suara untuk bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yugao, Konan, dan Shizuka.

"Tidak, Guren chan." Jawab Yugao mewakili Konan dan Shizuka. "Dia terlihat biasa saja ketika bersama kami." Lanjut Yugao.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Guren chan ?" Tanya Konan pada Guren.

"Hanya untuk memastikan saja Konan chan." Jawab Guren. "Berarti, Naruto kun memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku dan Yuya chan." Lanjut Guren menyampaikan opininya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu Guren chan ?" Tanya Tayuya dengan nada penasaran.

"Begini Yuya chan..." Kali ini Shizuka yang sedari tadi diam membuka suaranya. "Maksud pertanyaan Guren chan barusan adalah untuk memastikan apakah jika Naruto kun bersama kami bertiga terlihat biasa saja atau gelisah ketika seperti bersama kalian. Jika Naruto kun terlihat gelisah juga saat bersama kita berarti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita semua. Tapi jika ia hanya gelisah ketika bersama kalian, berarti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kalian berdua saja." Ucap Shizuka menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hm..." Gumam Tayuya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Berarti sekarang pertanyaannya adalah apa yang membuat Naruto gelisah ketika bertemu dengan aku dan Guren." Ucap Tayuya membuat kesimpulan.

"Tepat sekali." Ucap Yugao sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan juga apa kalian sadar jika Naruto chan akhir-akhir ini sering pulang terlambat ?" Lanjutnya bertanya pada para kekasih Naruto yang lain.

"Bukankah itu adalah hal yang biasa saja Yugao chan ?" Tanya balik Shizuka pada Yugao.

"Tapi sebelumnya ia hampir tidak pernah pulang terlambat seperti ini." Ucap Konan mendukung opini Yugao. "Dan anehnya Naruto sering pulang terlambat semenjak kedatangan Tayuya." Lanjut Konan.

"Padahal waktu itu Guren chan kan belum ada disini. Jadi mengapa Naruto kun juga gelisah ketika berhadapan dengan Guren chan ?" Tanya Tayuya.

Semua wanita disana semakin dibuat bingung setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tayuya barusan. Jika dipikir-pikir memang ada benarnya juga pertanyaan Tayuya barusan. Guren memang yang datang paling akhir di antara mereka berlima, jadi mengapa Naruto juga ikut gelisah ketika mereka bertemu dengan Guren ? Padahal beberapa hari sebelumnya pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut bersikap biasa saja. Mereka semua terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mengapa tidak kau gunakan saja genjutsu bunyimu untuk mencari informasi dari Naruto kun, Yuya chan ?" Tanya Shizuka memberi usulan.

"Genjutsu bunyi milikku tak mungkin bisa menjerat seorang ninja sekelas Naruto kun. Jadi kemungkinan berhasilnya adalah mustahil Shizuka chan." Jawab Tayuya dengan penekanan pada kata mustahil. Setelah itu ia kembali memikirkan berbagai cara yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang disembunyikan Naruto darinya dan Guren.

Setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam untuk memikirkan cara lain yang mungkin dapat mereka lakukan.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto...

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang memijit keningnya. Sepertinya ia sedang pusing karena memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut baru saja menyelesaikan semua dokumen yang menjadi salah satu tugasnya sebagai pemimpin desa.

 _Tok tok tok_

"Masuk." Ucap Naruto saat ia mendengar suara pintu kantornya diketuk seseorang. Ia berucap sambil terus memijit keningnya.

 _Cklek_

Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu kantor Naruto yang terbuka lalu menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas sedang berjalan mendekati meja kerja Naruto. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Shikamaru aka assisten Naruto.

"Ada apa Shikamaru ?" Tanya Naruto saat ia melihat assistennya berhenti di depan meja kerjanya. Ia bertanya sambil terus memijit keningnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada santai. "Aku kemari hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja, Naruto." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto yang masih memijit keningnya. "Karena urusanmu sudah selesai, sekarang tinggalkan kantorku." Lanjut Naruto sambil membalikkan kursi yang ia duduki menghadap kebelakang.

Shikamaru yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan hanya bisa sweetdrop. Tapi ia tidak langsung pergi dari kantor hokage seperti yang Naruto perintahkan, melainkan ia terus menatap kursi kerja Naruto yang saat ini sedang membelakanginya.

Keadaan menjadi hening karena mereka berdua terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya yang mencari jalan keluar untuk menjelaskan tentang kematian sang sannin ular kepada Tayuya dan Guren. Sementara Shikamaru bingung mau mengucapkan apa untuk meringankan beban yang sedang dibawa oleh Naruto saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Naruto..." Tiba-tiba Shikamaru yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Minta maaf ?" Ucap Naruto sambil tanpa merubah posisi kursinya. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padaku, Shika ?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku minta maaf karena sebagai assistenmu aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk meringankan masalah yang sedang kau hadapi saat ini." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hai', tidak apa-apa Shika." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tenang. "Lagipula ini kan masalah pribadiku jadi kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya." Lanjut Naruto.

Shikamaru masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya beberapa saat, setelah itu ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantor hokage. Sementara Naruto masih terus memandangi langit melalui jendela kantor hokage.

"Jika aku boleh memberi saran, bukannya lebih baik jujur dan sakit sekarang tapi nyaman saat di depan. Daripada berbohong dan gelisah seperti saat ini lalu akan menjadi lebih sakit untuk kalian saat kedepannya nanti." Ucap Shikamaru saat tangannya sudah memegang gagang pintu kantor hokage dan hendak memutarnya. Ia berucap demikian sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat bagian belakang kursi kerja Naruto. Shikamaru juga menekankan beberapa kata dalam ucapannya barusan. "Lagipula, Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan selamanya, Naruto." Lanjut Shikamaru.

 _Cklek_

Setelah berucap demikian Shikamaru langsung membuka pintu kantor Hokage dan berlalu dari sana.

Naruto memikirkan kata-kata Shikamaru barusan. Ia membenarka perkataan Shikamaru, akan tetapi ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran ini dihadapan Guren dan Tayuya. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak bisa melihat wajah sedih dari Tayuya dan Guren ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang sudah mereka anggap ayah mereka telah tutup usia beberapa hari yang lalu.

' **Naruto masuklah ke mindscapemu.** ' Ucap Kurama dari dalam mindscape Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung memejamkan kedua matanya untuk berkonsentrasi memasuki mindscapenya.

Mindscape...

Naruto langsung muncul dihadapan Kurama yang saat ini sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"Ada apa Kurama ?" Tanya Naruto to the point. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbasa basi saat ini.

" **Santai saja Naruto.** " Ucap Kurama berusaha menenangkan jinchuriki bersurai kuning jabrik dihadapannya.

"Hah..." Terdengar Naruto yang menghela nafas panjang tanda bahwa ia sedang lelah dan banyak pikiran. "Cepatlah Kurama, aku sedang banyak pikiran saat ini." Ucap Naruto yang memang sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk.

" **Aku tahu kau sedang bingung Naruto.** " Ucap Kurama dengan nada yang berubah serius." **Kau telah mengalami banyak kehilangan orang yang kau cintai, masa' menenangkan seseorang yang baru kehilangan kau tidak bisa ?** " Lanjut Kurama bertanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto langsung terdiam seribu bahasa saat mendengar ucapan Kurama barusan. "Lalu apa kau memiliki saran yang bagus untuk masalahku saat ini Kurama ?" Tanya Naruto setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

" **Naruto, sebenarnya orang yang telah meninggal akan hidup abadi selama ada orang yang masih mengenang mereka. Tidak ada pertemuan tanpa perpisahan begitu pula sebaliknya.** " Ucap Kurama dengan nada bijak. " **Pikirkanlah kalimat itu, mungkin kalimat dari Rikudou jiji ini bisa meringankan masalahmu.** " Lanjut Kurama.

"Hm..." Gumam Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya setelah itu ia langsung meninggalkan mindscapenya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

" **Semoga kau cepat kembali ceria seperti sebelumnya, Naruto.** " Ucap Kurama pada kekosongan. Setelah itu ia kembali tidur.

Alam nyata...

Naruto kembali membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia membalikkan kursi kerjanya untuk melihat meja kerjanya.

"HUAAAA !" _BRAKK_

Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak dan terjengkang kebelakang saat ia melihat 5 kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya sambil membawa kotak bento yang dibungkus rapi dengan kain di kedua tangan masing-masing.

"Naruto kun ayo makan siang denganku." Ucap Shizuka mendahului yang kekasih Naruto yang lain.

"Hei, pantat kuda kalo ngomong jangan seenaknya saja kau !" Ucap Yugao menghina Shizuka dengan penekanan pada kata pantat kuda. "Mana mau Naruto chan makan siang dengan kau !" Lanjut Yugao membuat keadaan memanas.

Tiga perempatan langsung terlihat dengan jelas di kepala Shizuka setelah mendengar ejekan Yugao barusan. "APA KAU BILANG DASAR SADAKO KESIANGAN ?!" Ucap Shizuka balas mengejek Yugao.

"Hei, tidak usah bertengkar segala, lagipula mana mau Naruto makan dengan wanita ganas seperti kalian berdua." Ucap Konan dengan nada kalem tapi sangat Jleb. "Naru chan mau kan makan siang denganku ?" Lanjut Konan bertanya kepada Naruto dengan nada manis.

"JANGAN SEENAK JIDAT KAU MENGAJAK NARUTO KUN/CHAN MAKAN SIANG DASAR TOMBOY DADA RATA !" Ucap Yugao dan Shizuka bersamaan untuk membalas perkataan Konan pada mereka.

Wajah Konan langsung memerah padam karena marah setelah mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Yugao dan Shizuka barusan. Ia langsung mengeluarkan aura angkernya yang tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada Yugao dan Shizuka.

"CUKUP !" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas dan tekanan chakranya yang tiba-tiba mengintimidasi semua orang disana. Ia sedang dalam keadaan yang sedang tidak enak hati dan kacau, kini para kekasihnya hendak menambahnya dengan kegaduhan yang mereka ciptakan karena berebut kesempatan makan siang dengannya. Saking kuatnya tekanan chakra Naruto, semua orang yang berada di gedung hokage sampai kesulitan bernafas bahkan ada yang pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan chakra Naruto.

5 kekasih Naruto yang berada di dekat Naruto langsung berlutut dengan mata yang membelalak. Keringat dingin mengalir deras membasahi wajah cantik mereka. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan tekanan chakra Naruto yang tiba-tiba menguat.

Naruto langsung menormalkan kembali tekanan chakranya saat ia melihat para kekasihnya yang sudah berlutut dengan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat dingin. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya untuk meringankan beban pikirannya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar di dalam kantor hokage ? Dan aku minta tolong, hormati posisiku sebagai pemimpin desa Konoha ketika kalian berada di gedung hokage terutama ketika di kantorku seperti saat ini." Ucap Naruto saat ia sudah mulai tenang kembali.

5 kekasih Naruto langsung berdiri dari posisi berlututnya dan menganggukkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan. Mereka lupa bahwa mereka berada di gedung hokage, dan memang tidak sepantasnya mereka bertingkah kekanakan seperti tadi saat di tempat formal seperti sekarang.

"Ma-maafkan kami, Naruto kun." Ucap Tayuya yang sedari tadi diam dengan nada yang terbata-bata. Sementara 4 kekasih Naruto yang lain diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah tertunduk. Saat ini mereka tidak berani menatap wajah tampan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari Tayuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Agar adil dan tidak terkesan pilih kasih, aku akan makan siang dengan kalian semua." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati 5 kekasihnya. Setelah itu ia memegang tangan Tayuya menggunakan tangan kanannya dan tangan Guren menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Yugao, Shizuka, dan Konan yang mengerti maksud Naruto langsung memegang tangan Tayuya dan Guren. Setelah itu mereka langsung menghilang dari kantor hokage menggunakan hiraishin milik Naruto.

Naruto dan 5 kekasihnya muncul di sebuah taman indah yang dipenuhi oleh bunga. Tempat tersebut sangat sepi dan jauh dari keramaian orang. Itu semua karena tempat tersebut berada jauh dari pemukiman warga dan letaknya yang memang agak tersembunyi, yaitu berada di balik gunung yang masih menjadi wilayah desa Konoha. Dan jarang hanya orang tertentu saja yang mengetahui tempat ini. Salah satu dari orang tertentu tersebut pastinya Naruto.

Para kekasih Naruto memandang takjub taman tersebut, setelah itu Naruto langsung berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang rindang disusul para kekasihnya yang mengekor di belakangnya. Naruto langsung duduk di atas rumput berwarna hijau saat ia sudah berada di bawah pohon tersebut.

Para kekasih Naruto langsung ikut duduk dibawah pohon rindang tersebut, setelah itu mereka langsung membuka kain pembungkus kotak bento yang mereka bawa. Tapi keadaan hening tersebut tidak berlangsung lama saat para kekasih Naruto kembali ribut dengan tiopik 'siapa yang akan memberikan suapan pertama untuk Naruto ?'. Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya saat mendengar keributan para kekasihnya. Akhirnya ia menengahi lagi pertengkaran tersebut dengan mengambil suapan pertamanya menggunakan sumpit yang ia keluarkan dari saku haorinya yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa.

Naruto mengambil sesumpit dari kotak bento para kekasihnya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya secara bersamaan. Para kekasih Naruto langsung cemberut saat melihat hal tersebut. Tapi setelah itu mereka tetap bergantian menyuapi Naruto begitu pula sebaliknya, Naruto harus menyuapi mereka satu persatu. Makan siang tersebut diselingi candaan dari Konan dan Shizuka yang terus berbicara. Sementara Yugao, Tayuya, dan Guren hanya tertawa saat atau tersenyum saat mendengar candaan dua wanita tersebut.

Sementara Naruto malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda tersebut malah memikirkan kalimat Kurama dan Shikamaru saat ia berada di kantor Hokage dan di dalam mindscapenya.

Saking sibuknya dengan pikirannya sendiri Naruto sampai tidak sadar jika para kekasihnya telah memanggil namanya untuk mengembalikannya ke alam nyata. Tapi Naruto masih saja tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya.

'Apakah sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat ya ?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Konan yang sudah kesal langsung mencubit kedua pipi wajah tampan Naruto. Ia menarik dua pipi pemuda tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat sang pemuda merintih kesakitan dan pikirannya yang sempat melayang entah kemana kembali ke alam nyata.

"It-ittai Konan chan..." Ucap Naruto sambil merintih kesakitan karena merasakan cubitan Konan yang sangat kuat di pipinya. "Ku-kumohon lepaskan pipiku." Lanjut Naruto memohon pada Konan.

Setelah mendengar permohonan Naruto barusan, Konan langsung melepaskan cubitannya pada dua pipi Naruto. Sementara pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut langsung mengelus pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan salah satu kekasihnya.

"Na-Naruto kun ?" Panggil Tayuya yang sedari tadi diam dengan nada sedikit gugup. "Jika aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang menganggu pikiranmu Naruto kun ? Kenapa kau selalu gelisah ketika kau bersamaku atau Guren ?" Lanjut Tayuya bertanya setelah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk memberanikan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dari aku dan Yuya chan Naruto kun ?" Timpal Guren yang juga sudah penasaran.

Setelah mendengar dua pertanyaan tersebut, Yugao, Shizuka, dan Konan langsung memandang satu-satunya pemuda disana dengan pandangan penasaran dan meminta jawaban. Sementara Naruto yang dipandang demikian langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Hm... Gimana ya ?" Ucap Naruto yang semakin bingung hendak bercerita dari mana. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia sudah memantabkan hatinya untuk bercerita pada Tayuya dan Guren, akan tetapi kemantaban hatinya langsung runtuh saat ia mendengar pertanyaan dari Tayuya dan Guren barusan.

'Kurama, bagaimana ini ?' Tanya Naruto pada sang partner melalui hatinya.

' **Sepertinya mau tidak mau kau harus memberitahu mereka kebenarannya, Naruto.** ' Jawab Kurama yang tidak memiliki saran lain. ' **Apa yang dikatakan bocah nanas tadi benar, Naruto. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebohongan selamanya.** ' Lanjut Kurama mendukung kalimat Shikamaru saat di kantor hokage tadi.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar kalimat Kurama barusan. 'Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah para kekasihnya yang saat ini masih memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Yuya chan ? Guren chan ?" Panggil Naruto kepada dua kekasihnya tersebut dengan nada serius. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah 2 kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang memandangnya dengan penasaran. Setelah itu ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya untuk memantabkan hatinya.

Sementara Guren dan Tayuya yang dipanggil oleh Naruto barusan, langsung merasakan firasat buruk merayapi hati mereka. Hati mereka seolah berteriak untuk menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat dan membatalkan niat mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pemuda yang berada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Tapi rasa penasaran mereka berdua mengalahkan firasat buruk yang sedang merayapi hati mereka.

'Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba berubah tidak enak begini ?' Ucap Guren dan Tayuya dalam hati bersamaan secara tidak langsung. Perasaan buruk tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi saat mereka melihat Naruto yang menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan kabar ini dari kalian. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui bahwa aku menyembunyikan berita ini dari kalian, bukan karena aku membenci atau tidak ingin memberi tahu kalian, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihat kalian bersedih." Ucap Naruto meminta maaf kepada Guren dan Tayuya dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Guren dan Tayuya saat ini. "Sebenarnya... Orochimaru san... Telah tutup usia beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Naruto terputus-putus dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

Semua kekasih Naruto langsung membelalak terkejut saat mendengar berita tersebut. Wajah Guren dan Tayuya yang sejak tadi penasaran, langsung dibanjiri oleh air mata.

"Ti-dak mung-kin..." Ucap Tayuya terputus-putus sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka menggunakan tangannya. "Kau bohong kan Naruto kun ? KATAKAN BAHWA KAU BERBOHONG KAN ?!" Teriak Tayuya yang frustasi dengan kabar yang dibawa Naruto. Akal sehatnya tidak bisa menerima berita duka yang dibawakan oleh Naruto barusan.

Sementara Guren hanya diam dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata. Air mata wanita cantik tersebut terus mengaliri wajah cantiknya. Tangannya yang lunglai berada di samping tubuhnya, Wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata mulai tertunduk perlahan.

Naruto yang masih tertunduk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Tayuya barusan. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkan 2 dari 5 kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang bersedih. Saran dari Kurama seolah menghilang begitu saja dari ingatannya.

"Mengapa..." Ucap Tayuya menggantung masih dengan wajah yang penuh dengan air mata. "MENGAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN BERITA SEPENTING INI NARUTO KUN ?!" Tanya Tayuya sambil mengcengkram bagian depan baju Naruto. Lalu perempuan bersurai merah pucat tersebut berdiri dari posisinya dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto menggunakan satu tangannya. Kemarahannya membuat kekuatan jadi lepas kendali. Aura membunuh terasa sangat kuat menguar dari tubuh wanita cantik tersebut.

Yugao, Konan dan Shizuka yang sudah bisa mengendalikan rasa shok mereka harus dibuat shok lagi saat mereka melihat Tayuya mengangkat Naruto menggunakan satu tangannya, terlihat tangan Tayuya yang lain sudah terkepal dengan sangat erat. Shizuka dan Yugao langsung mendekati Tayuya untuk menenangkan perempuan cantik tersebut sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh. Sementara Konan Mencoba menenangkan Guren yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Tiba-tiba pandangan Guren mulai berubah kosong dan kesedihannya seolah menguap bagai abu yang diterpa angin. Kini wajah cantik Guren yang masih berlinang air mata terlihat kosong seperti mayat hidup. Sepertinya wanita cantik ini sedang mengalami tekanan mental yang sangat hebat.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Tayuya yang saat ini sedang marah bercampur sedih. Naruto sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensi yang akan ia terima dari dua kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang bersedih.

 _DUAKK KRAKK KRAKK KRAKK_

Tangan Tayuya yang sejak tadi terkepal, langsung memukul dada Naruto hingga terdengar suara tulang yang patah.

Naruto yang menerima pukulan yang sangat kuat dari Tayuya langsung memuntahkan darah segar dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Yugao dan Shizuka tidak menyadari pukulan dari Tayuya barusan karena saking cepatnya pukulan tersebut.

 _BRAKK_

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Tayuya langsung membanting tubuh Naruto ke atas tanah hingga membuat kawah berukuran kecil. Lagi-lagi gerakan Tayuya gagal dihentikan oleh Shizuka dan Yugao karena terlalu cepat.

"HUAAAAAAAA..." Tiba-tiba Tayuya berteriak dengan kepala yang mendongak menatap langit cerah di atasnya. Shizuka, Yugao, dan Konan langsung menutup telinga mereka saat mendengar teriakan Tayuya yang memekakan telinga barusan. Sementara Guren dan Naruto masih saja diam dan tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. Kini mereka berdua seperti mayat hidup yang tidak memiliki tujuan.

"BERHENTI YUYA CHAN !" Teriak Yugao saat ia melihat Tayuya yang mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi.

Shizuka langsung memeluk tubuh Tayuya dari belakang mencoba menenangkan perasaan wanita bersurai merah pucat tersebut.

 _Brukk_

Tayuya langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto saat ia merasakan pelukan Shizuka di belakangnya. Ia memegang tangan Shizuka yang sedang melingkar di perutnya saat ini. Lalu dalam sekejap mata...

 _KREKK DUAAKKK_

Tayuya langsung mematahkan salah satu tangan Shizuka dan langsung menendang wahah cantik perempuan tersebut hingga terpental beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"SHIZUKA CHAAANNN !" Teriak Yugao dan Konan bersamaan.

Pandangan Guren yang sejak tadi kosong mulai menunjukkan tanda kehidupan kembali saat ia mendengar teriakan Yugao dan Konan barusan. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari sang perempuan yang baru saja disebutkan namanya oleh Konan dan Yugao.

Konan dan Yugao yang hendak berlari mendekati Shizuka yang tersungkur langsung terjatuh saat mereka berdua merasakan chakra kegelapan yang penuh dengan kebencian menguar dari seseorang disana. Wajah sedih Guren langsung berubah pucat pasi dan menunjukkan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa.

'Jangan-jangan Naruto kun/chan...' Ucap ketiga wanita tersebut dalam hati saat mereka merasakan chakra penuh kebencian ini. 3 Wanita tersebut langsung membeku di tempat mereka masing-masing. Wajah cantik mereka yang awalnya dihiasi kesedihan dan kekhawatiran kini berubah menjadi ketakutan yang luar biasa. Mereka menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber chakra kebencian tersebut berasal dan mereka langsung membeku di tempat mereka saat dugaan mereka ternyata benar adanya.

Chakra penuh kebencian tersebut berasal dari Naruto yang saat ini sudah berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk. Chakra penyembuh Kurama terus berputar di sekitar tubuhnya untuk menyembuhkan bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Setelah semua lukanya sembuh total, chakra Kurama mulai menghilang lalu digantikan dengan chakra hitam pekat yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Tekanan chakra tersebut luar biasa hebat hingga membuat tumbuhan yang berada di sekitar Naruto dalam radius 10 meter langsung mati kering.

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Tayuya yang masih saja belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tekanan chakra hitam dari Naruto membuat semua rerumputan yang berada dalam radius 10 meter yang awalnya berwarna hijau langsung berubah menguning dan mati ketika Naruto melewatinya. Naruto terus berjalan mendekati Tayuya yang sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan tekanan chakra hitam yang terus menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Tayuya langsung melayangkan pukulannya yang sangat cepat ke wajah Naruto, ketika pemuda tersebut sudah berada di dekatnya.

 _Tap_

Tapi Naruto menahan pukulan yang sangat kuat dan cepat tersebut menggunakan satu tangannya saja. Bahkan Naruto tidak mendongakkan kepalanya yang masih tertunduk tersebut. Lalu...

 _KRAKK_

"AAARRRRRGGGHHH..." Tiba-tiba Tayuya berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto menghancurkan tangan Tayuya yang ia tahan menggunakan tangannya. Tangan Tayuya yang tadi berusaha memukul wajah Naruto kini dipenuhi darah segar. Tangannya bukan lagi patah melainkan hancur tidak berbentuk lagi.

Setelah itu Naruto menjegal kaki Tayuya hingga perempuan bersurai merah pucat tersebut jatuh ke tanah, dan...

 _BRRAAKKK KRAAKKK_

"UAARRRRGGHHHHH..." Tayuya kembali berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto menginjakkan kakinya ke arah betisnya hingga membuat salah satu kaki indah Tayuya hancur dan berlinangan dengan darah segar seperti tangannya.

"CUKUP NARUTO KUN/CHAN !" Teriak Konan, Guren, dan Yugao saat mereka melihat kekasih mereka menghancurkan kaki Tayuya barusan.

Naruto yang mendengar suara 3 kekasihnya mulai menolehkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk untuk melihat ke arah asal suara.

Yugao, Konan, dan Guren langsung membelalakkan matanya saat mereka melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang memandang mereka saat ini. Wajah Naruto memang tidak berubah akan tetapi mata Naruto yang awalnya sebiru langit berubah menjadi hitam legam. Bahkan bagian putih mata Naruto juga berubah menjadi hitam.

Konan, Yugao, dan Guren seolah terhisap kedalam gelapnya mata Naruto saat mereka melihat mata tersebut. Jiwa mereka seolah terjatuh kedalam sebuah lubang yang sangat gelap dan tidak memiliki ujung. Setelah memandang 3 kekasihnya, Naruto langsung mencengkram kepala Tayuya dengan sangat kuat.

"Kau boleh menyalahkan aku, menyakitiku, bahkan membunuhku sekalipun." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang mengerikan kepada Tayuya yang sudah pucat pasi karena kehilangan banyak darah. Suara Naruto saat ini terdengar berat dan seperti ada suara lain yang mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. "Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun, kau menyakiti kekasihku. Akan kubunuh siapapun yang berani menyakiti seseorang yang kucintai meskipun orang itu adalah kekasihku sendiri." Lanjut Naruto masih dengan nada suara yang sama. Kali ini Naruto menenkankan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

" **RYUU NO JIGOKU.** "

Setelah mengucapkan nama jurusnya, Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulan mautnya ke arah wajah Tayuya yang sedang memandangnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Tayuya menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat tangan Naruto sudah mengarah menuju wajahnya untuk menghancurkan kepalanya.

"SADARLAH NARUTO KUN/CHAN !" Teriak kekasih Naruto yang lain saat Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Tayuya.

 _GROARRRR_

Setelah itu muncul 9 naga hitam dengan panjang 9 meter yang melayang menuju angkasa. Akan tetapi 8 dari 9 naga hitam tersebut langsung berpencar menuju arah mata angin, sementara 1 lainnya terus terbang menembus angkasa. Para kekasih Naruto menutup mata mereka rapat-rapat. Mereka tidak berani untuk melihat kejadian barusan. Mereka berpikir bahwa Tayuya sudah tewas akibat serangan Naruto yang sangat kuat tersebut. Tapi mereka salah...

Tangan Naruto yang tadi mencengkram kepala Tayuya sudah melepaskan kepala perempuan tersebut dan menjatuhkan wanita tersebut ke atas tanah dengan posisi terlentang. Pukulan Naruto yang mengarah pada wajah Tayuya ternyata dibelokkan oleh dua buah tangan lain yang berasal dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Keluar kau dari tubuhku dasar brengsek !" Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi para kekasih Naruto.

Para kekasih Naruto yang sedang menutup mata mereka segera membuka mata masing-masing saat mereka mendengar suara Naruto barusan. Mereka ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini pada Naruto dan Tayuya. Mereka kembali terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat mereka melihat muncul Naruto lain dari tubuh Naruto yang tadi hampir membunuh Tayuya.

"Hei tubuh ini milikku juga, dasar baka !" Ucap Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan suaranya yang mengerikan.

Para kekasih Naruto mulai mengerti dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini. Naruto yang asli adalah yang sedang membelokkan tangan Naruto yang tadi hampir membunuh Tayuya. Sementara yang sedang berdiri dengan iris hitam tersebut merupakan sisi tergelap dari Naruto. Naruto sedang melawan sisi tergelapnya saat ini. Naruto melepaskan salah satu tangannya lalu membuat sebuah rasengan yang berukuran sebesar bola sepak.

"Kau bukan lah diriku makhluk brengsek ! Sekarang keluar kau dari tubuhku !" Ucap Naruto. "HIAAAAAAA..." Setelah itu Naruto mengerahkan semua kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk memisahkan Yami Naruto dari dirinya.

"Woi-woi-woi... Apa yang mau-AAAARRRGGGGGHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN-AAARRRGGGHH !" ucap Yami Naruto sambil sesekali merintih kesakitan saat Naruto mengarahkan rasengan di tangannya menuju jantung Yami Naruto. "HEI JIKA AKU MATI MAKA KAUPUN JUGA AKAN MATI BAKA !" Ucap Yami Naruto dengan nada yang mulai terdengar panik.

"Jika kematianku bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai, maka matipun bukanlah masalah yang besar bagiku." Ucap Naruto sambil terus mendorong rasengan di tangannya yang mulai mengikis tubuh Yami Naruto sedikit demi sedikit. "Karena aku yakin aku akan terus hidup selama ada orang yang masih mencintaiku dan mengingatku dalam hati mereka." Lanjut Naruto sambil terus mendorong rasengannya yang saat ini sudah mulai mengikis tulang rusuk Yami Naruto.

 _DEG_

Tayuya yang mendegar kalimat Naruto barusan langsung membelalakkan matanya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu kegelapan mulai merenggut kesadarannya secara perlahan.

"Gomenasai Naruto kun..." Ucap Tayuya sebelum kegelapan merenggut seluruh kesadarannya.

Dan ketika rasengan Naruto sedikit lagi menghancurkan jantung Yami Naruto...

Yami Naruto langsung memisahkan dirinya dari tubuh Naruto. Ternyata makhluk tersebut hanya berwujud sebuah kegelapan seperti segumpal asap. Setelah itu, makhluk tersebut langsung menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto dan para kekasihnya seperti tertiup angin.

Naruto langsung terjatuh ke atas tanah saat Yami sudah menghilang. Ternyata yang dikatakan Yami memang benar adanya. Dada kiri Naruto berlubang sebesar bola sepak akibat serangan rasengannya sendiri.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Terdengar pemuda tersebut terengah-engah sambil memegang bagian dadanya yang menganga. Chakra Kurama kembali aktif untuk menyembuhkan bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Naruto berusaha berdiri meski dengan susah payah. Lalu ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Tayuya yang pingsan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia langsung bersimpuh di dekat Tayuya dan mengarahkan satu tangannya ke arah kaki Tayuya yang hancur dan tangannya yang lain ke arah tangan Tayuya yang sudah hancur.

"HIAAAAA..." Naruto mengerahkan semua sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki untuk mengembalikan bagian tubuh Tayuya yang sudah tidak berbentuk tersebut. Ia menggabungkan kemampuan memulihkan dari Rikudou sannin dengan chakra penyembuh milik Kurama untuk mengembalikan tangan dan kaki Tayuya yang dihancurkan oleh Yami Naruto tadi.

"HENTIKAN NARUTO KUN/CHAN !" Ucap Yugao dan Guren bersamaan. Sementara Konan sudah berlari menuju Shizuka yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"KAU BISA MATI KARENA KEHABISAN CHAKRA NARUTO KUN !" Lanjut Guren dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata.

"Hah... Aku tidak akan mati semudah-hah itu Gu-hah-hah Guren chan..." Ucap Naruto disela mengatur nafasnya yang sedang kelelahan.

Yugao dan Guren langsung diam seribu bahasa saat mendengar keputusan Naruto. Mereka sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi jika Naruto sudah bersikeras seperti ini.

Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, terlihat Konan yang sedang memapah Shizuka menuju ke tempat Naruto, Guren, Yugao dan Tayuya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bagian tubuh Tayuya yang sudah hancur perlahan mulai kembali seperti semula. Naruto terus mengerahkan semua sisa chakra yang ia miliki untuk terus mengembalikan bagian tubuh Tayuya. Guren dan Yugao yang tidak tega melihat usaha Naruto, akhrinya ikut menaruh kedua tangan mereka di atas tangan Naruto masing-masing. Yugao di tangan kiri Naruto yang sedang mengembalikan kaki Tayuya, dan Guren di tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang mengembalikian tangan Tayuya.

Berkat bantuan chakra dari Guren dan Yugao, tubuh Tayuya pulih lebih cepat.

Perlahan kesadaran Tayuya mulai kembali dan ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi. "Naruto kun..." Ucap Tayuya dengan nada lemah saat ia melihat Naruto yang berusaha mengembalikan kakinya dibantu Guren dan Yugao.

"Sebentar Yuya chan..." Ucap Naruto yang menghentikan gerakan Tayuya yang hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Wajah Naruto dipenuhi dengan peluh karena ia mulai sangat kelelahan. "Se-sedikit lagi, se-selesai." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang mulai terputus-putus.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kaki dan tangan Tayuya yang hancur sudah kembali seperti semula. Naruto langsung pingsan dengan luka di dadanya yang masih menganga dan Tayuya mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menaruh kepala Naruto di atas pahanya, Yugao dan Guren meluruskan kaki Naruto yang tadinya bersimpuh untuk menyembuhkan Tayuya.

"Gomenasai Naruto kun." Ucap Tayuya sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan wajah yang kembali berlinang air mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Konan sudah sampai di antara mereka semua dengan Shizuka yang ia papah. "Guren chan, lebih baik kau ke desa Konoha untuk mencari bantuan medis segera." Ucap Konan saat ia sudah sampai di dekat Naruto dan para kekasihnya yang lain.

Guren hanya mengangguk saat mendengar perintah Konan barusan. Setelah itu ia langsung menggunakan shunshinnya untuk pergi menuju desa Konoha.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, bantuan medis akhirnya datang untuk menolong Naruto dan Shizuka yang terluka. Mereka langsung mengangkat Naruto dan Shizuka menggunakan tandu yang mereka bawa dan langsung kembali menuju desa Konoha.

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto mulai membuka matanya yang terasa berat setelah seharian pingsan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mengetahui bahwa saat ini ia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit desa Konoha. Naruto melihat sekitar kasurnya untuk melihat 3 kekasihnya yang masih tertidur. Pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat pandangannya tidak menemukan keberadaan Guren dan Tayuya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi untuk memastikan keberadaan dua kekasihnya tersebut di sekitarnya, tapi tetap saja hasilnya masih nihil. Mereka berdua tidak ada di sekitarnya.

Setelah itu ia berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit rumah sakit dengan pandangan yang kurang berminat. Tidak lama setelah itu para kekasih Naruto yang sedang tertidur mulai membuka mata mereka. Saat ini tubuh Naruto dililit dengan perban yang hampir memenuhi anggota tubuhnya.

"Naruto kun ? Kau sudah sadar ?" Panggil dan tanya Shizuka dengan nada yang terkejut saat pandangannya melihat Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Shizuka chan, kemana perginya Guren chan dan Yuya chan ?" Tanya Naruto setelah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Naruto chan." Suara ini bukan berasalh dari Shizuka, melainkan berasal dari Yugao yang juga beru bangun. "Mereka berdua sedang ke pemakaman desa Konoha untuk mendo'akan ayah angkat mereka." Lanjut Yugao dengan nada kalem.

"Owh... Begitu." Ucap Naruto sambil manggut-manggut. "Apakah mereka masih mengalami tekanan mental atau menunjukkan perilaku yang tidak biasa ?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Mungkin kalau tekanan mental tidak, Naruto chan." Kali ini Konan yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Jika maksudmu perilaku tidak biasa itu adalah kesedihan, menurutku itu adalah hal yang wajar. Karena mereka kehilangan seorang sosok yang sangat berarti untuk mereka. Mungkin mereka akan membutuhkan waktu untuk mengobati kesedihan yang sedang mereka rasakan saat ini." Ucap Konan panjang lebar.

 _Sreeetttt_

Tepat setelah ucapan Konan selesai, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar rawat Naruto yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Tidak lama setelah itu 2 orang wanita yang tadi sedang dibicarakan muncul dihadapan Naruto. Mata mereka yang sembab menjadi bukti bahwa mereka baru saja menangis.

"Guren chan? Yuya chan ? Taijoubu kah ?" Tanya Naruto pada dua wanita yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"Kami baik-baik saja Naruto kun." Jawab Guren dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Sementara Tayuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu keheningan merayapi kamar tempat Naruto dirawat. Semua orang disana bingung untuk mencari topik pembicaraan yang pas dengan suasana saat ini.

"Yuya chan ? Guren chan ?" Panggil Naruto lagi kepada dua wanita yang baru saja datang tersebut.

Guren yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang pemanggil, sementara Tayuya tidak menunjukkan respon yang berarti.

"Gomenasai..." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala kuningnya.

"Hm... Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Naruto kun." Ucap Guren sambil tersenyum. Kali ini senyuman Guren merupakan senyuman tulus bukan senyuman yang dipaksakan seperti tadi. "Kami berdua mengerti maksud dan tujuanmu menyembunyikan berita duka tersebut dari kami." Lanjut Guren masih dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya dan nadanya yang kalem.

Sementara Tayuya yang mendengar ucapan Naruto masih tetap diam dan tidak menunjukkan respon apapun. Setelah beberapa saat diam ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

Semua kekasih Naruto awalnya terkejut saat melihat gerakan wanita bersurai merah pucat tersebut, tapi mereka tidak berani berucap atau memisahkan Tayuya yang sedang memeluk Naruto saat mereka melihat wajah cantiknya yang kembali dialiri air mata.

"Jangan pernah-hiks menyembunyikan apapun lagi-hiks dari kami Naruto kun." Ucap Tayuya di sela tangisan dan pelukannya. "Karena itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Lanjut Tayuya tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Tayuya barusan hanya bisa membelalak terkejut, tapi setelah itu sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai membalas pelukan Tayuya padanya. Beberapa saat berpelukan, Naruto mulai merasakan keanehan terhadap pelukan Tayuya padanya yang terasa semakin erat. Ia mulai melepaskan tangannya dan mulai mencoba mendorong tubuh Tayuya yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sementara para kekasih Naruto yang lain hanya memandang bingung Naruto yang sepertinya terlihat tersiksa tersebut.

"Yu-Yuya chan, ka-kau memelukku terlalu-hah erat hah... hah..." Ucap Naruto yang mulai kesulitan bernafas.

"Anggap saja ini adalah hukuman untukmu karena berani menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari kami." Ucap Tayuya yang sudah mulai tenang di sela pelukannya pada Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto kembali pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen akibat pelukan maut dari Tayuya barusan. Sementara para kekasih Naruto yang lain hanya sweetdrop saat melihat Naruto pingsan kembali dengan wajah yang membiru karena kekurangan oksigen.

Dan beberapa hari kemudian, Tayuya memutuskan untuk tidur sekamar dengan Guren saat ia berada di kediaman Naruto. Walaupun kesedihan masih sering terlihat di wajah mereka berdua beberapa hari setelahnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Tayuya dan Guren mulai bisa menerima kenyataan dan mereka yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto saat ia sedang melawan Yami Naruto saat itu.

 **Flashback End...**

Tapi ia tersenyum sendiri saat ia mengingat akhir dari kejadian tersebut. Dan sejak saat itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari para kekasihnya. Setelah itu Naruto menghabiskan makan siang yang tadi dibawakan Tayuya dengan sangat lahap. Dan akhirnya hari itu berjalan normal seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

 **EPILOGUE PART 2** **END**

mind to R and R minna ?

maaf minna jika masih banyak typo(s) bertebaran, gaje, dsb...

but I say thank you so much for all of you guys.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

Tapi mohon reviewnya minna karena review kalian membuat saya bersemangat dalam menulis.

Dan jangan lewatkan juga fic Phoenix yang lain yang dari fandom Boboiboy (Jika kalian tertarik).

Ok I think that's enough and...

"see you in another Epilogue of WHMB minna."


	20. The Ending of WHMB

**Final Epilogue of What Happen to My Body**

WARN: typos/ gaje/ my first fanfict/ooc/woman rape man/ rate: M for lemon/ mohon maaf apabila cerita agak melenceng dari summary-nya(maybe). Newbie author/NOT FOR UNDER 21 YEARS OLD, and etc

Don't like, don't read.

The owner of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat semua dukungan kalian untuk fanfic absurd saya ini.

keterangan usia chara:

Naruto: 22 tahun

Konan: 23 tahun

Yugao: 27 tahun

Tayuya: 22 tahun

Shizuka: 22 tahun

Guren: 23 tahun

Hinata: 22 tahun

Hanabi: 17 tahun

 **Warning: Epilogue kali ini akan menceritakan tentang Naruto yang kuwalahan menghadapi permintaan 7 istrinya yang sedang mengidam. Bagaimanakah ceritanya ? Langsung simak saja minna.  
**

 **Happy reading and don't forget to leave the review after reading :D...**

Tengah malam di desa Konoha...

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan gontai menembus gelapnya malam desa Konoha yang sudah sunyi. Wajah dan baju pemuda tersebut terlihat kusut dan tidak beraturan. Surai kuning jabriknya terlihat lebih berantakan daripada biasanya. Pemuda tersebut tidak lain adalah Naruto. Ia berjalan sendirian tengah malam karena permintaan salah satu istrinya yang sedang ngidam.

Salah satu istrinya tersebut meminta Naruto untuk mencari takoyaki pedas yang saat ini telah terbungkus plastik dan berada di tangan kanannya. Padahal waktu itu Naruto pulang terlambat dari kantor hokage karena ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen dengan rank tingkat S. Saat ia akan beristirahat, Salah satu istrinya yang bersurai biru dengan hiasan bunga di rambutnya meminta Naruto untuk pergi membeli takoyaki pedas saat itu juga.

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti permintaan salah satu istrinya tersebut. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak semua permintaan istrinya meskipun badannya terasa lelah dan berat sekali seperti saat ini.

Beberapa saat berjalan akhirnya pemuda tersebut sampai di depan pintu masuk kediamannya yang megah. Ia langsung memasuki kediamannya dengan langkahnya yang terasa semakin berat untuknya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto dengan suara orang yang sudah sangat kelelahan saat ia sudah memasuki kediamannya.

"Okaeri." Jawab Konan yang meminta Naruto untuk mencari takoyaki pedas yang ia inginkan. "Bagaiamana Naruto kun ? Apa kau dapat Takoyakinya ?" Lanjut Konan bertanya. Sepertinya perempuan cantik bersurai biru ini sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"Ini Konan chan." Ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan bungkusan plastik yang berada di tangan kanannya pada Konan.

"Arigatou, Naruto kun." Ucap Konan sambil berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuka bungkusan yang langsung ia ambil dari tangan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kelelahan. Pemuda tersebut langsung menutup matanya untuk menuju alam mimpinya.

Tapi sayang, baru beberapa saat terlelap, istri Naruto yang bersurai merah pucat terbangun dan berjalan menghampiri sang pemuda yang ada di kamarnya. Meski sudah menikah, Naruto dan para istrinya masih tidur di kamar masing-masing seperti sebelum menikah. Ini Naruto lakukan agar ia tidak di anggap pilih kasih dalam memberikan kasih sayangnya pada 7 istrinya. Dan ini juga keputusan para istrinya sendiri yang memang meminta untuk tidur di kamar yang berbeda.

"Naruto kun ?" Panggil istri Naruto yang bersurai merah pucat aka Tayuya, saat ia sudah berada di dekat sang pemuda yang baru saja terlelap.

"Emmhhh..." Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengar panggilan Tayuya barusan. Pemuda tersebut malah melanjutkan acara tidurnya dengan berguling menjauhi Tayuya.

"NARUTO KUN BANGUN !" Teriak Tayuya pada Naruto.

"HUAAAA" _BRUKK_

Saking kagetnya dengan teriakan Tayuya barusan, Naruto langsung berguling hingga terjatuh dari kasur king size miliknya.

"Aduh-duh-duh... Ittai..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang terasa kesakitan. "Ada apa Yuya chan ? Hoaammm..." Tanya Naruto sambil menguap.

"Naruto kun, maukah kau mencarikan kue persik untukku ?" Tanya Tayuya dengan nada yang tiba-tiba berubah manis.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang tertempel manis di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 00.42 waktu setempat.

"Maaf Yuya chan, ini sudah dini hari jadi besok sa-" Ucapan Naruto langsung terputus saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam dinding dan melihat mata berkaca-kaca milik Tayuya.

'Ugh... Sial...' Ucap Naruto dalam hati saat ia melihat mata berkaca-kaca Tayuya. Naruto yang awalnya berdiri tegap, langsung sempoyongan.

"Ba-baiklah, Yuya chan." Ucap Naruto yang akhirnya mengalah saat ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan Tayuya. Mungkin ini juga salah satu alasan yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari 7 istrinya yang sedang ngidam.

"Asik..." Ucap Tayuya dengan suara yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ceria. Mata berkaca-kaca Tayuya langsung menghilang entah kemana saat telinganya mendengar permintaannya dituruti oleh suaminya.

Naruto langsung mempersiapkan dirinya dan mengambil semua yang sekiranya akan ia perlukan nantinya. Sementara Tayuya duduk manis di tepi kasur king size milik Naruto sambil terus memandangi suaminya yang saat ini sedang bersiap.

Setelah beberapa saat bersiap dan memastikan tidak ada yang kurang, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan kamarnya menuju pintu depan kediamannya yang megah, sementara Tayuya mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah Yuya chan, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto saat ia sudah berada di luar kediamannya. Ia langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat meskipun kakinya sudah tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Hati-hati Naruto kun." Ucap Tayuya agak keras saat ia melihat Naruto yang langsung berlari menjauh. Setelah itu wanita cantik tersebut langsung menutup pintu depan rumah Naruto dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dengan Guren.

Dengan Naruto...

Naruto terus berlari menembus gelapnya malam saat itu. Ia terus berlari mengelilingi desa Konoha untuk mencari toko atau kedai yang masih buka.

Beberapa saat berlari, akhirnya Naruto berhenti sambil memegang kedua lutunya. Nafas pemuda bersurai kuning tersebut terdengar sangat tidak beraturan karena sang pemuda sudah sangat kelelahan. Tadi saja waktu mencarikan takoyaki pedas permintaan Konan, Naruto harus berlari lumayan jauh untuk mendatangi penjual takoyaki yang saat ia datang sudah hampir tutup. Kali ini ia harus mencari berkeliling desa Konoha untuk mencari toko atau kedai yang menjual kue persik.

Kali ini Naruto sudah benar-benar kelelahan. Ia sudah hampir mengelilingi desa Konoha untuk mencari toko atau kedai yang masih buka, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak bisa menemukan toko atau kedai penjual kue persik yang masih buka.

 _Brukk_

Naruto menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas tanah saat kakinya sudah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Naruto kun ?" Panggil sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas tanah. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini ?" Tanya suara tersebut saat ia sudah berada di dekat pemuda yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas tanah.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya lalu melirikkan iris safirnya ke arah sumber suara untuk melihat siapa yang barusan memanggil namanya dan bertanya padanya.

"Ternyata kau, Lee." Ucap Naruto saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan ciri khas alis tebal dan baju hijau ketatnya. "Sebenarnya aku sedang- hah... hah... mencari toko atau kedai-hah... Hah... yang masih buka dan menjual-hah... hah... kue persik. Tapi karena kelelahan-hah... hah... aku berhenti sejenak-hah... hah... seperti yang kau lihat saat ini." Jawab Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Hah ? Memang ada toko atau kedai yang masih buka dini hari begini ?" Tanya Lee sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tebal. "Dan lagipula buat apa kau mencari kue persik dini hari begini Naruto kun ?" Lanjut Lee bertanya pada Naruto dengan alis tebalnya yang masih terangkat sebelah.

"Ini-hah... hah... adalah permintaan dari-hah... hah... salah satu istriku yang saat ini sedang hamil, Lee." Jawab Naruto sambil masih mengatur nafasnya. "Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar dini hari begini, Lee ?" Tanya Naruto balik pada pemuda yang berdiri

"Owh..." Jawab Lee sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku baru saja pulang dari latihan, Naruto kun." Lanjut Lee menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada santainya.

"Hah ?! Kau berlatih hingga dini hari seperti ini ?!" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada terkejut.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat berlatih hingga dini hari begini." Jawab Lee. "Sebenarnya tadi aku latihan sebentar saja. Akan tetapi karena aku merasa tanggung dengan latihanku, aku terus melanjutkan latihanku hingga aku lupa waktu. Akhirnya aku baru pulang dari latihanku seperti yang kau lihat saat ini." Lanjut Lee dengan nada yang tidak bersalah sedikitpun.

 _Gubrak_

Naruto langsung terjengkang kebelakang saat ia mendengar alasan Lee barusan.

"Kau kenapa Naruto kun ?" Tanya Lee dengan wajah dan nada tidak bersalahnya. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut tidak sadar jika alasan yang ia ucapkan barusan benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

'Dasar orang kelebihan stamina.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil bangun dari acara terjengkangnya dan mengusap pinggangnya yang mencium tanah.

"Aku baik-baik saja Lee." Jawab Naruto setelah ia sudah berdiri dari terjengkangnya dengan tangan yang terus mengusap pinggangnya. "Oh ya Lee, apa kau tahu dimana kedai atau toko yang menjual kue persik yang masih buka ?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya. Ia berharap pemuda dengan gaya unik dihadapannya saat ini bisa memberinya sedikit petunjuk.

"Hm..." Lee bergumam sambil menaruh dua jarinya di dagunya untuk berpikir.

"Setahuku kalau di desa Konoha tidak ada Naruto kun. Tapi seingatku di luar desa Konoha, ada." Jawab Lee setelah bergumam beberapa saat. "Tapi masih buka atau tidaknya aku juga tidak tahu." Lanjut pemuda dengan alis tebal tersebut.

Mata Naruto langsung berubah cerah saat ia mendengar jawaban dari Lee barusan. "Dimana tempatnya Lee ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada antusias.

"Tempatnya lumayan jauh Naruto kun." Ucap Lee sebelum ia memberi tahu kedai yang ia maksud. "Kira-kira 10 km dari gerbang desa Konoha ada sebuah kedai yang menjual kue persik." Lanjut Lee memberi tahu Naruto tentang kedai yang ia maksud.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung berangkat kesana." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat baru sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang terkepal ke atas udara. "Arigatou, Lee" Lanjut Naruto berterima kasih pada Lee.

 _Brukk_

Tapi saat Naruto hendak melangkahkan kakinya, pemuda tersebut langsung jatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah.

"NARUTO ?!" Panggil Lee yang terkejut saat ia melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja tersungkur jatuh tersungkur. Pemuda tersebut tidak sempat menangkap tubuh Naruto karena ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Naruto ?!" Tanya Lee setelah ia membalikkan badan pemuda yang baru saja terjatuh tersebut.

"Aku ba-baik-baik saja Lee." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terputus-putus.

Setelah berucap demikian, Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri kembali tapi usahanya selalu gagal. Sepertinya fisik Naruto telah mencapai batasnya.

"Ayo, biar kubantu kau menuju rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaanmu." Ucap Lee yang tidak tega melihat kondisi Naruto yang saat ini sudah sangat megkhawatirkan.

"Tidak perlu Lee." Ucap Naruto menolak usulan Lee. "Aku harus pergi ke kedai yang kau maksudkan tadi untuk membeli kue persik untuk Yuya chan. Setelah itu aku akan berisitirahat." Lanjut Naruto yang bersikeras masih ingin membelikan kue persik untuk salah satu istrinya.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku mengantarmu menuju kedai yang aku maksudkan tadi." Ucap Lee yang sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan ucapan Naruto. Tapi ia tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja, jadi ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membantu sang hokage muda tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau akan membantuku kesana Lee ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran. 'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya ?' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati saat perasaan tidak enak merayapi hatinya.

"Begini..." Ucap Lee sambil langsung menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. "Aku akan berlari dengan kecepatan penuhku jadi pegangan yang kuat pada bahuku, Naruto kun." Lanjut Lee menjelaskan caranya membantu Naruto.

"Hei jangan berlari dengan- HUAAAA..." Naruto yang hendak memprotes ucapan Lee langsung berteriak saat pemuda beralis tebal tersebut langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari menuju gerbang desa Konoha dengan kecepatan penuhnya.

Dalam beberapa menit saja mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha.

Mereka meminta ijin dari dua penjaga gerbang yang saat itu sedang bertugas. Setelah itu Lee kembali melanjutkan larinya menuju kedai yang ia maksud tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lee dan Naruto melihat sebuah kedai yang dimaksud Lee.

Dengan segara Lee langsung menambah kecepatan larinya untuk saat ia melihat sang pemilik kedai hendak menutup kedainya.

"Jii san, jangan tutup dulu !" Teriak Naruto dari kejauhan saat ia melihat sang pemilik kedai yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Orang tua tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menggendong pemuda lain di punggungnya sedang berlari ke arah kedainya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Lee langsung menghentikan larinya saat ia sudah sampai di depan kedai tersebut. Setelah itu ia menurunkan Naruto dari atas punggungnya.

"Oh... Ternyata anda Hokage sama..." Ucap orang tua pemilik kedai tersebut saat ia melihat Naruto yang sedang di gendong Lee. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Hokage sama ?" Lanjut orang tua tersebut bertanya kepada Naruto yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang lututnya.

"Jii san, bisakah kau membuatkan aku sebuah kue persik ?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terdengat tidak karuan.

"Maaf Hokage sama, tapi saya sudah-" "Kumohon padamu Jii san, tolong buatkan aku sebuah kue persik. Ini adalah permintaan dari salah satu istriku yang saat ini sedang mengandung." Ucapan orang tua tersebut langsung dipotong cepat oleh Naruto yang menangkupkan tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan orang tua tersebut.

"Kumohon Jii san, tolong buatkan kue persik yang diminta Hokage sama. Beliau sudah mencari berkeliling desa hanya untuk mendapatkan pesanan istrinya tersebut. Jadi kumohon dengan sangat untuk jangan menolak permintaan dari beliau." Ucap Lee yang berusaha membantu Naruto.

"Hm... Baiklah, Hokage sama." Ucap orang tua tersebut setelah bergumam cukup lama. "Mari silahkan masuk." Lanjut orang tua tersebut sambil mengajak Naruto dan Lee untuk memasuki kedainya.

"Arigatou, Jii san." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang bersemangat kembali.

Setelah itu, Lee dan Naruto berjalan memasuki kedai yang hendak tutup tersebut.

"Silahkan kalian berdua tunggu disini. Saya akan langsung membuatkan pesanan anda Hokage sama." Ucap orang tua tersebut sambil berjalan memasuki bagian belakang kedainya.

"Hai'." Ucap Naruto dan Lee secara bersamaan. Lalu mereka mengambil posisi duduk di atas sebuah kursi panjang yang tersedia di dalam kedai tersebut.

Naruto dan Lee menunggu pesanan yang diminta barusan dengan hening. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Arigatou Lee." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Naruto kun. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menolong seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan." Jawab Lee sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu keheningan kembali merayapi mereka berdua.

"Naruto kun ?" Panggil Lee kepada pemuda yang saat ini sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya Lee ?" Jawab Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda beralis tebal tersebut.

"Maaf jika aku lancang atau kurang ajar, tapi apakah permintaan istrimu memang selalu aneh-aneh begini ?" Tanya Lee dengan nada penasaran.

"Aneh-aneh bagaimana maksudmu ? Ini masih termasuk normal Lee." Jawab Naruto.

"Meminta kue persik dini hari begini, itu normal buatmu ?" Tanya Lee yang malah bingung sendiri.

"Tentu saja ini termasuk permintaan yang normal Lee." Jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya kamu pernah diminta sesuatu yang lebih aneh dari ini, Naruto kun ?" Tanya Lee lagi.

"Hah..." Naruto menghela nafasnya saat mendnegar pertanyaan Lee barusan. "Tentu saja Lee." Jawab Naruto dengan nada lemas.

"Contohnya ?" Tanya Lee yang semakin penasaran.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum ia menceritakan permintaan istrinya yang lebih aneh dari ini. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yugao chan memintaku untuk mencari air mata naga yang terkenal dapat menghancurkan apapun yang tersentuh oleh cairan tersebut. Aku harus mati-matian membuat wadah khusus yang bisa menampung cairan bening tersebut. Ditambah lagi aku harus melawan makhluk tersebut yang ternyata memang ada, hanya untuk mendapatkan setetes air matanya. Lalu dua hari kemudian Shizuka chan merengek padaku untuk membawakan bola mata dan kulit buaya yang berukuran 7 meter dari danau yang berada di desa sebelah. Lagi-lagi aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku saat aku menghadapi predator buas tersebut. Dan saat aku baru sampai rumah, Hanabi chan memintaku untuk membawakan taring dari harimau berbulu putih yang sangat langka." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar sambil mengingat semua kejadian yang hampir membuat nyawanya melayang beberapa kali.

Lee langsung merinding disko saat ia mendengar cerita Naruto barusan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Naruto bisa selamat setelah melawan semua makhluk buas tersebut.

'Untung saja waktu itu Tenten tidak ngidam aneh-aneh seperti para istri Naruto kun.' Ucap Lee dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Dan itupun masih belum ditambah permintaan Guren chan yang memintaku membawakan tanduk ular dari hewan kuchiyose milik Sasuke yang tidak serta merta mau menyerahkan tanduknya begitu saja. Lalu Hinata chan yang merengek minta taring hiu yang masih hidup dan lagi-lagi aku sendiri yang harus mencabut taring tersebut dari hiunya." Lanjut Naruto menceritakan semua rintangan yang ia lalui demi menuruti permintaan para istrinya.

O-oh... Begitu ya..." Ucap Lee setelah selesai mendengar cerita Naruto yang panjang lebar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Konan san dan Tayuya san sebelum mereka meminta ini Naruto kun ?" Lanjut Lee bertanya pada Naruto. Ia bertanya karena pemuda tersebut belum menceritakan apa permintaan aneh dari dua istrinya tersebut.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa dengan mereka berdua." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk dahinya. "Sebelumnya, Konan chan meminta bulu dari burung phoenix. Awalnya aku kesusahan mencari burung yang terkenal tidak bisa mati tersebut. Tapi setelah beberapa saat mencari informasi akhirnya aku bisa menemukan keberadaan burung legendaris tersebut dan berhasil mencabut salah satu bulunya, yah... Meskipun tanganku hampir terbakar saat membawa bulu dari burung api tersebut ke kediamanku." Ucap Naruto menceritakan permintaan aneh dari Konan. "Dan Yuya chan sendiri juga meminta sesuatu yang tidak kalah aneh, ia bilang ia ingin bertemu dengan jinchuriki ekor 8 aka Bee oji san." Lanjut Naruto.

"Bukankah permintaan Tayuya yang sebelumnya juga tidak aneh Naruto kun ?" Tanya Lee yang tidak menemukan keanehan dari permintaan Tayuya sebelumnya dari cerita Naruto barusan.

"Memang tidak aneh sih, hanya saja aku harus mati-matian meminta izin dari sang kakak yang merupakan mantan Yondaime Raikage aka A. Setelah mendapat izin dengan proses yang dipersulit, akhirnya aku bisa membawa bee oji san ke desa Konoha. Tapi setelah itu, Yuya chan malah meminta Bee berubah menjadi hachibi secara utuh. Kau tahu sendiri kan jika ada jinchuriki dari desa lain berubah ke wujud bijuunya di dalam desa itu sama saja dengan pernyataan untuk meminta perang ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Lee.

Lee hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia memebenarkan permintaan Naruto barusan.

"Itulah keanehan permintaan Yuya chan sebelumnnya." Ucap Naruto menceritakan kronologi dari permintaan 7 istrinya yang terkesan sangat nyeleneh dan aneh-aneh.

"O-oh... Ternyata begitu ya..." Ucap Lee mengulang kalimatnya tadi. Bedanya ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan keadaan sweetdrop. 'Untung saja aku tidak dalam posisi Naruto.' Ucap Lee dalam hati sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

Dan setelah itu, Lee akhirnya memutuskan untuk berganti topik lain. Ia terus saja merinding saat ia mengingat kembali cerita Naruto barusan yang semua ceritanya hampir berisi tentang sang pemuda yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya berkali-kali. Mereka terus mengobrol kesana-kemari sambil menunggu pesanan Naruto.

"Oh ya Naruto kun, mengapa kau tidak menggunakan hiraishinmu saja untuk pergi ke tempat tujuanmu ?" Tanya Lee yang seolah baru menyadari keanehan tersebut.

"Jika keadaanku tidak lelah seperti sekarang, mungkin aku akan menggunakan hiraishin Lee." Jawab Naruto.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menggunakan hiraishin dalam keadaanmu yang seperti sekarang ?" Tanya Lee yang kembali penasaran.

"Aku akan susah berkonsentrasi untuk menentukan tujuanku. Kemarin saja aku nekat menggunakan hiraishin untuk pergi ke kantor hokage, tapi aku malah muncul di pemandian air panas untuk wanita. Jadinya saat aku sampai di kantor hokage aku sudah babak belur karena dihajar para wanita yang sedang marah tersebut." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan alasannya mengapa ia tidak menggunakan hiraishinnya.

Lagi-lagi Lee dibuat sweetdrop saat mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. 'Ternyata nasib Naruto kun benar-benar buruk.' Ucap Lee dalam hati yang miris dengan nasib Naruto. Sudah harus memenuhi permintaan istrinya, harus bekerja sebagai hokage, eh malah masih ditambah digebukin wanita yang salah paham padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, paman sang pemilik kedai muncul dari belakang kedai sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan yang terlihat rapi.

"Ini pesanan anda Hokage sama." Ucap orang tua tersebut sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang berada di tangannya pada Naruto.

"Hai'." Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil bungkusan tersebut dari tangan paman sang pemilik kedai. Setelah itu Naruto mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar kue persik pesanannya.

"Ini uangnya paman." Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada orang tua di depannya.

"Tidak perlu Hokage sama." Jawab orang tua tersebut menolak uang pemberian Naruto dengan nada halus.

"Tapi-" "Saya sudah merasa senang karena bisa membantu anda Hokage sama. Lagipula sifat pantang menyerah dan rasa cinta anda pada istri anda membuat hati saya tersentuh. Dan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi saya bisa membuatkan kue persik tersebut untuk istri anda yang saat ini sedang mengandung." Ucapan Naruto langsung dipotong oleh ucapan panjang lebar sang pemilik kedai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan uangnya kembali kedalam dompetnya. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Jii san." Lanjut Naruto berterima kasih sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

"Sama-sama, Hokage sama." Ucap sang pemilik kedai sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah sekarang kita bisa pulang..." Ucap Lee dengan nada bersemangat dan bersiap dengan ancang-ancang untuk berlari lagi.

Sementara Naruto hanya diam saja. Pemuda tersebut menepuk bahu Lee dan setelah itu mereka berdua menghilang dari depan kedai menggunakan hiraishin.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka muncul di depan kediaman Naruto. Lee melihat Naruto dengan pandangan yang seolah bertanya 'Bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan hiraishin ?'.

"Aku tadi sudah cukup beristirahat saat berada di dalam kedai, jadi aku bisa menggunakan hiraishinku meskipun hanya sekali saja." Ucap Naruto yang mengerti dengan pandangan Lee padanya.

"Sekali lagi, Arigatou Lee." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Lee hanya tersenyum setelah itu ia berlari menuju meninggalkan depan rumah Naruto menuju kediamannya sendiri.

 _Cklek_

"Tadaima..." Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam rumah megahnya. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kamar Konan untuk melihat keadaan 3 dari 7 istrinya.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Konan dengan perlahan untuk mengintip keadaan Yugao, Shizuka dan Konan yang saat ini sedang terlelap dalam damai. Setelah itu ia berlanjut pada kamar Guren dan Tayuya, lalu Hanabi dan Hinata. Ternyata semua istrinya sudah tertidur dalam keadaan damai.

Naruto menaruh pesanan Tayuya di atas meja ruang makan kediamannya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur king size yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya sejenak sambil membayangkan 7 wajah istrinya yang membuat kehidupannya jadi berwarna seperti saat ini.

"Aishiteru minna." Ucap Naruto sambil terus memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan membayangkan wajah cantik 7 istrinya.

Setelah berucap demikian, mata Naruto perlahan tertutup dan sang pemuda sudah memasuki alam mimpinya.

 **The End of What Happen to My Body.**

maaf minna jika endingnya seperti ini.

Dan setelah ini, Phoenix akan membuat fanfic baru tentang Naruto.

Dan kalau sekuel dari WHMB, Phoenix tidak tahu mau ngerjainnya kapan. Taoi yang pasti sekuel dari WHMB akan ada.

thank you very much for your reviews and support.

"see you in another fanfic !"

Phoenix Say "ADIOS MINNA !"


End file.
